


ARCANA

by lilu



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Boys' Love, Erotic, Fantasy, Fights, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 183,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilu/pseuds/lilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcana.<br/>Una storia di amore, magia, sangue e lacrime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La mia fantasia ha spaziato molto, quindi non ho seguito i dettami della mitologia così come sono nella realtà. Sono certa che se mi hanno perdonato gli Dei potete farlo anche voi.
> 
> Grazie infinite alla mia NaziBeta betta_92, regina dei punti e delle virgole, tu sai quanto ti amo vero?

Tre Regni.  
Il Regno del Nord, Terra fredda. Terra di ghiacci perenni e montagne impervie. Il suo popolo era duro come la roccia delle sue montagne.  
Il Regno degli Elfi, Terra dolce. Terra di foreste rigogliose, ricche di vita. Il suo popolo era magico, misterioso, spirituale.  
Il Regno del Sud, Terra calda. Terra di sole, mare e pianure sconfinate. Il suo popolo era caldo come il fuoco e libero come il mare.  
Tre Re ed una guerra per il dominio assoluto durata centinaia di anni, che ridusse le popolazioni allo stremo e le terre in rovina.  
I Regni si piegarono su loro stessi avvicinandosi inesorabilmente alla distruzione totale, ma quando tutto sembrava perduto, quando la caduta degli uomini sembrava certa, gli Dei ebbero pietà di loro e inviarono qualcuno che li guidasse: l’Oracolo.  
L’Oracolo mise fine alla guerra, mostrò agli uomini il potere degli Dei e la giusta via per vivere in pace, consentì ai tre Sovrani di continuare a governare le proprie terre ma, conoscendo l’avidità degli esseri umani, usò i suoi poteri per chiudere i confini dei Tre Regni così che nessuno potesse oltrepassarli se non passando attraverso i 6 varchi creati come via di comunicazione.   
Sotto la sua vigile sorveglianza finalmente giunse la pace ed iniziò una nuova era, un’era di benessere e stabilità.  
Ogni tre anni, nel giorno della prima apparizione dell’Oracolo, le famiglie Reali si riunivano nel Tempio dell’Oracolo sull’Isola di Ithil, capitale del Regno degli Elfi, per riaffermare la pace tra loro e per onorare insieme gli Dei.  
Questo è ciò che era all’inizio di questa storia.  
Questo è ciò che era e che non sarebbe stato mai più.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Dromi, capitale del Regno del Nord, situata nella punta più a nord della regione del Lothian

Daniel accarezzò il bracciale di cuoio e argento che portava al polso, passò un dito sugli intrecci delicati della lavorazione ed ebbe la sensazione che bruciassero, trame intrecciate, nodi tribali, li aveva disegnati lui stesso e poi dati all’orafo perché li trasformasse in due gioielli identici.  
Due bracciali, uno per se stesso e l’altro per la persona che ogni giorno gli dava un motivo per respirare, per vivere: il suo compagno.  
Chiuse gli occhi ricordando il momento in cui glieli aveva mostrati, rivide l’emozione sul suo viso, il fuoco nei suoi occhi e nonostante la sofferenza che provò non scacciò quei ricordi, ne aveva troppo bisogno, perché per quanto dolorosi fossero, erano l’unica cosa che lo faceva andare avanti oramai. Le immagini del momento in cui avevano indossati i bracciali accarezzarono la sua mente regalandogli ancora una volta le stesse emozioni dell’istante in cui si erano guardati negli occhi e si erano giurati amore eterno.  
Questo erano quei bracciali: il simbolo del loro amore, la promessa di appartenere uno all’altro per sempre e di non lasciarsi mai.   
Una fitta di dolore gli trapassò il petto bruciando come fosse uno stiletto arroventato piantatogli nel cuore, lacrime calde come i ricordi e amare come la consapevolezza cominciarono a scivolare lungo le sue guance e lui non potè fermarle.  
Insieme per sempre.  
Un leggero bussare alla porta lo strappò ai suoi ricordi e lo avvisò che era ora per lui di andare, irritato per l’interruzione a fatica si alzò dal letto e cominciò a vestirsi, si asciugò gli occhi ma il dolore rimase li, come sempre, come un fedele compagno che non lo abbandonava mai, si mise sulle spalle il pesante mantello di pelliccia e lasciò le sue stanze richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Il vento gelido che lo accolse quando uscì dal castello gli fece capire che presto sarebbe arrivata un'altra tempesta di neve, alzò il cappuccio del mantello e infilò i guanti scrutando il cortile intorno a lui spazientendosi quando non trovò quello che cercava. Poco dopo Tobias apparve con i cavalli e Daniel gli scoccò un’occhiata severa, l’uomo sorrise  
“Principe sono solo due ore di pattuglia, le farà bene un po’ d’aria”  
Daniel balzò in sella  
“due ore e dieci minuti visto che sei in ritardo”  
sibilò poi girò il cavallo e si diresse fuori dal castello.

Tobias non era un ragazzo, era un uomo di cinquanta anni, forte, intelligente e saggio, era la guardia personale del Principe Daniel da quasi un anno oramai e aveva imparato a conoscerlo e ad interpretare i suoi umori. Sapeva che Daniel non era ne cattivo ne viziato e sapeva anche che i suoi malumori erano dati solo dalla sofferenza.  
Quando era arrivato al castello per prendere servizio, Daniel non gli rivolgeva mai la parola, non lo guardava nemmeno in faccia, come se non esistesse e per Tobias era stato difficile gestire quell’atteggiamento. Poi Helda, la donna che si occupava di Daniel da quando era nato, gli raccontò di Martin, la guardia personale di Daniel che lui aveva sostituito.   
Gli raccontò che Daniel e Martin erano cresciuti insieme dall’età di 6 anni, gli raccontò del loro rapporto speciale, del modo in cui si guardavano, si capivano, si parlavano, non menzionò mai la parola amore, ma non ce ne fu bisogno. Alla fine Helda gli disse di come una mattina Daniel si fosse svegliato e non avesse più trovato Martin.   
Volatilizzato.   
La sua roba era ancora nella sua stanza ma lui non c’era più.  
Questo era accaduto solo due settimane prima del suo arrivo e Tobias capì che Daniel non ce l’aveva con lui, semplicemente non poteva accettare che qualcuno sostituisse Martin.  
Daniel era il Principe Ereditario del Regno del Nord e alla morte di Re Brendan avrebbe preso il suo posto: era intelligente, forte, un guerriero abile ed orgoglioso, aveva sani principi ed era giusto e buono. Alto un metro e novanta, fisico snello e muscoloso, capelli corti castano scuro, occhi verdi, lunghe ciglia, un viso sottile e un mare di lentiggini, era bello e molto corteggiato, avrebbe potuto avere chiunque, ma Tobias non lo aveva mai visto degnare nessuno nemmeno di uno sguardo.   
Daniel poteva avere tutto ma desiderava una cosa sola: che Martin tornasse da lui e fino a quando non fosse tornato lui lo avrebbe aspettato, lo avrebbe aspettato per sempre se fosse stato necessario e questo addolorava Tobias che vedeva il suo Principe sfiorire ogni giorno sempre di più senza che potesse aiutarlo in nessun modo.

Tobias montò a cavallo e raggiunse Daniel, insieme attraversarono il ponte che collegava il castello di Dromi alla città e la guardia come sempre evitò di guardare oltre il parapetto per non vedere il burrone senza fondo sotto di loro. Il castello era costruito sulla vetta di una spaccatura del fianco della montagna, come se un gigante avesse calato una spada enorme e avesse separato un pezzo della montagna dal resto della roccia, il ponte era l’unico modo di raggiungerlo rendendo così la Reggia inespugnabile e capace di resistere a qualsiasi tipo di attacco.  
Le case di Dromi sorgevano ai lati della strada che iniziava subito dopo il ponte e scendevano lungo la montagna fino a valle, una città serpente, lunga e stretta, che aveva occupato i pochi spazi che la montagna aveva concesso all’uomo. Abbarbicate quasi una sopra l’altra sembravano stringersi insieme per tenersi al riparo dal freddo perenne di quelle terre ghiacciate.   
Cavalcando lentamente sulla neve, Daniel e Tobias attraversarono la città, l’imminente tempesta aveva costretto la gente a rintanarsi nelle case e le strade erano deserte, indisturbati uscirono dall’altra parte di Dromi e arrivarono ai margini della foresta di Thok.  
Come sempre i cavalli pestarono gli zoccoli inquieti, quella foresta era un luogo oscuro e tetro, con alberi così fitti da renderla praticamente impenetrabile, solo uno stretto sentiero al centro permetteva di attraversarla, ed era quello che Daniel e Tobias avrebbero dovuto percorrere.  
C’erano molte superstizioni su quel luogo, si diceva che nel fitto del suo interno si nascondesse uno degli ingressi per l’Ade e nessuno la attraversava se non ci era proprio costretto.   
Daniel accarezzò il cavallo per calmarlo poi lo spronò ad entrare.  
Lui e Tobias cavalcavano uno accanto all’altro nel silenzio più assoluto con tutti i sensi in allerta, superstizioni a parte quella era l’unica via per accedere alla città ed era anche il posto più adatto per tendere un agguato, dopo qualche metro Tobias fece segno di fermarsi  
“c’è qualcuno sul sentiero davanti a noi, là in fondo”  
Daniel dovette sforzare la vista ma alla fine vide la figura ferma al centro del sentiero, era senza dubbio un uomo inginocchiato a terra  
“andiamo a vedere chi è e cosa vuole”  
Tobias scosse la testa  
“sarebbe meglio aspettare che si muova lui”  
ma Daniel aveva già fatto ripartire il cavallo e a Tobias non rimase che seguirlo.  
Daniel si fermò qualche metro prima, scese da cavallo e proseguì a piedi nonostante le proteste della guardia e quando fu a pochi passi da quell’uomo si fermò: apparve subito chiaro che era ridotto male, aveva gli abiti stracciati, era ricoperto di ferite, si appoggiava ad un bastone piantato nella neve e probabilmente era in ginocchio perché non era più in grado di reggersi in piedi, il cappuccio del mantello logoro gli copriva il volto  
“chi sei?”  
non ottenendo risposta Daniel si avvicinò ulteriormente  
“ti ho chiesto chi sei”  
l’uomo con estrema fatica alzò lentamente la testa e quando Daniel vide il suo volto annaspò come se gli avessero rubato tutto l’ossigeno dai polmoni   
“Martin …”  
gridò e sotto lo sguardo pietrificato di Tobias si lanciò sull’uomo a terra.  
“Martin … Martin … Martin …”  
non riusciva a smettere di ripetere il suo nome, appena lo toccò l’uomo gli crollò tra le braccia e Daniel lo strinse forte a se  
“per tutti gli Dei Martin cosa ti è successo … parlami …”  
ma il ragazzo aveva a malapena la forza di respirare, Daniel tremava come una foglia, era sconvolto e terrorizzato, alzò lo sguardo verso Tobias  
“dobbiamo portarlo subito al castello, aiutami ti prego”  
Tobias, che non aveva mai visto Daniel così fuori di se, senza fare domande corse a prendere i cavalli e poco dopo stavano galoppando veloci come il vento verso il castello.

Martin fu portato nelle stanze di Daniel e adagiato sul suo letto, fu acceso il camino a tutta potenza per cercare di scaldare il suo corpo ghiacciato in attesa dell’arrivo del medico di corte che era stato chiamato con urgenza, Daniel intanto vorticava intorno al letto e a Martin come una trottola impazzita cercando di fare qualcosa ma non riuscendo a fare assolutamente niente e nemmeno Tobias riuscì a placarlo.  
Finalmente arrivò il medico e Daniel si calmò, ma per tutto il tempo della visita rimase accanto a lui incapace di distogliere gli occhi da Martin terrorizzato dall’idea che se si fosse distratto un attimo sarebbe sparito nel nulla un'altra volta. Sopraffatto da un miliardo di pensieri ed emozioni rimase immobile fino a quando il medico non coprì Martin con la pesante coperta di pelliccia e rialzandosi sospirò  
“non credo di aver mai visto una cosa del genere” commentò “è sfinito, denutrito, ha la febbre alta e le ferite che ha sul corpo sono così tante che non so quantificarle” cercava di mantenere un distacco professionale ma quell’uomo conosceva Martin sin da quando era un bambino e vederlo in quelle condizioni lo aveva turbato profondamente “deve essere stato picchiato molte volte, ha molte cicatrici rimarginate oltre a quelle ancora aperte e i segni sui polsi e sulle caviglie indicano chiaramente che era incatenato”  
Daniel lo stava ascoltando come in trance, anche lui aveva visto i segni su Martin ma si era rifiutato di ipotizzare quello che invece ora il medico gli stava confermando  
“incatenato …”  
sussurrò e il medico annuì  
“si e per molto tempo anche, i segni sono inequivocabili, è stato torturato e ridotto in fin di vita, non so nemmeno come abbia fatto a sopravvivere”  
Daniel lottò per ricacciare indietro le lacrime che gli premevano dietro gli occhi prima che il medico le notasse, si schiarì la voce  
“si riprenderà vero?”  
“con le dovute cure si anche se molte cicatrici rimarranno per sempre. Ora dovrei lavarlo e medicarlo, se vuole uscire Principe la chiamo quando ho finito”  
ma Daniel non aveva nessuna intenzione di muoversi da li  
“penso io a Martin, lei vada pure”  
il medico lo guardò sorpreso   
“ma Principe, questo non è un lavoro adatto a voi, ci sono io”  
“vada dottore, la chiamerò più tardi per le medicazioni”  
il medico tentennò ma lo sguardo deciso che gli rivolse Daniel lo convinse ad andarsene senza replicare oltre.  
Appena il medico fu uscito Daniel chiuse la porta a chiave e tremando tornò al letto, le ultime ore erano state così frenetiche che ancora non si capacitava di quello che era accaduto, si chinò su Martin per guardarlo da vicino, era davvero li, nel suo letto, il pallore mortale del suo viso stava svanendo grazie al calore del camino e guardarlo faceva un po’ meno male di quando lo aveva trovato. Ma non gli bastava guardarlo, aveva atteso il suo ritorno per troppo tempo per restare solo a guardarlo, timoroso allungò una mano, per un attimo si bloccò a mezz’aria, il cuore gli batteva così forte da rimbombargli nelle orecchie, la gola secca per l’emozione, prese un profondo respiro ed infine lo toccò.  
Sentì una leggera scossa appena appoggiò le dita sulla sua fronte, quella pelle … quanto gli era mancata quella pelle … le dita scivolarono accarezzando il suo profilo, faticava a riconoscere quel viso deturpato dai segni del deperimento e per metà nascosto dalla barba incolta, Martin odiava avere la barba … quando arrivò alla bocca trattenne un gemito: aveva sempre amato quella bocca, così perfetta, rossa, carnosa, ora invece screpolata e pallida, la sfiorò con il pollice cercandone l’antica morbidezza e una goccia cadde sul viso di Martin, Daniel la guardò, ne cadde un'altra, poi un'altra ancora, incapace di controllarle le gocce divennero un fiume in piena che lo scosse fin dentro l’anima e spazzò finalmente via un anno di dolore e angoscia.   
Quando riuscì a calmarsi si fece coraggio e, dopo aver scostato le coperte, cominciò a togliere gli stracci che Martin aveva addosso.  
Ad ogni brandello cencioso di stoffa che toglieva nuove ferite e cicatrici venivano alla luce dandogli una visione sempre più terribile del supplizio che Martin doveva aver passato, quando lo ebbe spogliato del tutto si spogliò anche lui e con tutta la delicatezza possibile lo sollevò e lo portò in bagno; un anno prima non avrebbe potuto farlo ma ora Martin era dimagrito così tanto che sembrava leggero come una piuma, si immerse con lui nella vasca che i servitori avevano riempito mentre il medico lo visitava e cominciò a lavarlo.  
Con una attenzione quasi maniacale e una delicatezza che solo l’amore infinito che provava potevano dare alle sue mani, lavò ogni centimetro del suo corpo, voleva togliergli di dosso ogni traccia di sporco, anche la più piccola, come se questo potesse bastare a cancellare tutto l’orrore di cui parlava quella pelle martoriata, fu un lavoro lungo e quando si fu accertato di averlo ripulito completamente per ultima cosa gli rasò la barba e anche la testa perché a lui Martin piaceva così.  
Martin era di una bellezza particolare: enormi occhi blu freddi come le profondità dell’oceano, zigomi alti, un viso spigoloso, sempre teso ma perfetto e bello, a ingentilire quel viso c’era la sua bocca, rossa, carnosa, perfetta, che Daniel venerava. Era alto un metro e novanta proprio come Daniel ed aveva un fisico magnifico: muscoloso, potente, agile, portava sempre la testa rasata e l’insieme della sua figura incuteva paura. Ed era esattamente quello che Martin voleva, incutere paura, lo aiutava a tenere lontano chiunque da Daniel, non era cattivo ma nessuno doveva avvicinarsi al suo Principe, mai. Martin era terribilmente possessivo, un maschio alfa geloso e pericoloso, ma Daniel lo amava per questo, erano vissuti sempre uno per l’altro, senza bisogno di niente e nessuno, si erano creati i loro spazi, i loro rituali, il loro linguaggio, si sentivano anche quando non si vedevano, si capivano anche quando non si parlavano. Una simbiosi perfetta, due corpi ma una sola anima e un solo cuore.   
Daniel lo asciugò e lo riportò a letto, si rivestì e chiamò il medico che tornò per le medicazioni, gli permise di farne solo una poi, capito come fare, Daniel si fece lasciare l’occorrente per le altre e lo congedò, ma prima che si mettesse al lavoro la porta si spalancò e apparve suo padre insieme a Tobias.  
Re Brendan era un uomo spietato, duro e freddo, un sovrano astuto che aveva sempre governato il suo Regno con il pugno di ferro preferendo lo scontro alla diplomazia e dimostrando in più di un occasione di non conoscere la pietà.   
Il Regno del Nord era un posto difficile in cui vivere, il gelo perenne rendeva i terreni quasi impossibili da coltivare, non tutti i territori erano abitabili per gli esseri umani e la vita era faticosa, ma a dispetto di tutto questo le terre del Nord nascondevano enormi miniere di pietre preziose che Re Brendan aveva saputo sfruttare per far sopravvivere un Regno che altrimenti sarebbe morto molti anni prima. Aveva creato un esercito crudele e violento come lui che però aveva protetto le miniere tenendo fuori dai confini delle sue terre banditi e razziatori, si era conquistato la fama di sanguinario ma aveva salvato il suo popolo. Aveva usato quelle ricchezze per sfamare la sua gente e dare loro un tetto sotto cui vivere, ma non aveva mai concesso nulla di più dell’indispensabile per sopravvivere e manteneva tutti sotto la minaccia costante di togliere quello che dava e la gente non lo amava. Come padre era stato diverso, non aveva mai risparmiato una sonora lezione a Daniel se lo aveva ritenuto necessario ed era molto esigente con il figlio, ma non gli aveva mai mancato di rispetto ed era stato anche in grado di dargli affetto, ma era pur vero che Daniel era un figlio facile da amare e che aveva sempre fatto di tutto per rendere orgoglioso il padre ed obbedirgli.   
Almeno fino a quel giorno.  
Re Brendan entrò e senza salutare il figlio si avvicinò al letto  
“è davvero lui?”  
“si, è Martin”  
rispose Daniel e il Re digrignò i denti  
“come è possibile?”  
“non lo so. Quando si sveglierà ci racconterà cosa è successo così avremo le risposte che cerchiamo”  
il Re inspiegabilmente si infuriò  
“le risposte le dovrà dare a me non a te! Lo farò portare in un'altra stanza e fino a quando non avrà risposto a tutte le mie domande non potrà vederlo nessuno”  
Daniel rimase sconcertato dal tono rabbioso del padre e inizialmente non disse niente ma avvertì un pericolo dietro quelle parole e anche se non riusciva a comprenderlo chiaramente reagì d’istinto e per la prima volta nella sua vita fronteggiò il padre  
“Martin non si muove da qua”  
il Re sgranò gli occhi  
“come osi contraddire i miei ordini?”  
Daniel non era abituato a scontrarsi con il padre ma quella sensazione di pericolo continuava a crescere dentro di lui e gli diede la forza di non cedere  
“ho già detto a tutti che Martin resterà nelle mie stanze, vuoi che si sparga la voce che il Re non si fida di suo figlio nemmeno per controllare un uomo malato e inerme? ”  
il Re fece per ribattere ma intervenne Tobias  
“Sire, il Principe Daniel ha ragione. Il medico sa che Martin è qua, anche tutti i servitori sanno che è qua, se lo spostiamo si domanderanno il perché. Non si preoccupi, resterò io con il Principe e appena Martin si sveglierà la informerò subito”  
il Re strinse i pugni per la rabbia ma non ebbe altra scelta che ingoiare il rospo e andarsene furioso, appena fu uscito Tobias chiuse la porta a chiave e si diresse verso il bagno, Daniel lo guardò in cagnesco, anche se la guardia lo aveva aiutato non amava avere una spia di suo padre nella stanza con loro  
“dove stai andando?”  
l’uomo alzò le spalle con noncuranza  
“a dire il vero ho appuntamento con una bella cameriera all’osteria di Gron quindi, se per lei non è un problema Principe, io me la svignerei dalla porta segreta che c’è nel vostro bagno”  
Daniel spalancò gli occhi sorpreso sia dalla risposta che dall’accenno alla porta che credeva conoscessero solo lui e Martin  
“come sai della porta?”  
Tobias alzò un sopracciglio   
“farò finta di non aver sentito la domanda, perché potrei anche offendermi visto che mi sono occupato della vostra sicurezza per un anno.”  
Daniel arrossì leggermente e Tobias indicò il bagno  
“Allora posso andare?”  
“ma hai detto a mio padre che …”  
“ho detto a vostro padre quello che voleva sentirsi dire, non credo che vi serva un guardiano e credo anche che la prima persona che Martin vorrà vedere quando si sveglierà non è certamente vostro padre”  
Daniel non sapeva cosa dire e Tobias fece un passo verso il bagno  
“allora io vado … o volete che resti davvero a fare il terzo incomodo?”  
Daniel arrossì furiosamente  
“ma cosa dici? Quale terzo incomodo?”  
Tobias scoppiò a ridere lieto di vedere per la prima volta un emozione diversa dalla paura o dalla sofferenza sul viso di Daniel  
“Principe sono molto più vecchio di voi, ho girato abbastanza il mondo e credo di non essermi fatto mancare nessuna esperienza. Per me l’amore è amore qualsiasi forma abbia …”  
“Io e Martin … noi non … ”  
l’uomo anziano lo fermò  
“non dovete dirmi niente, queste sono solo cose vostre. A me basta che non vi cacciate nei guai, o al massimo se vi ci cacciate, mi basta che mi chiamiate prima che lo scopra vostro padre.”  
Daniel per la prima volta in un anno sorrise a Tobias, un sorriso timido ma che riempì il cuore del vecchio guerriero di gioia  
“grazie …”  
“è un piacere Principe. Io vado dalla mia cameriera, farò ritorno all’alba. Buonanotte”  
e inchinandosi se ne andò.  
Daniel finalmente solo con Martin si dedicò alle sue medicazioni, quando ebbe terminato gli diede le gocce che gli aveva lasciato il medico, poi stancamente si spogliò e nudo si infilò sotto le pesanti coperte accanto a lui, si avvolse intorno al suo corpo e fu sconvolgente ritrovare il contatto con la sua pelle, infilò la faccia nell’incavo del collo di Martin e sorrise: quell’incavo era stato creato su misura per il suo viso, i loro corpi era stato creati per incastrarsi perfettamente uno con l’altro, attento a non schiacciarlo si girò su di lui il più possibile e, complici la stanchezza e tutte le emozioni di quella giornata, poco dopo si addormentò.  
Uno scossone violento lo svegliò, aprì gli occhi e si accorse che Martin si stava agitando, si alzò su un gomito  
“Martin …”  
Martin si girò verso di lui e Daniel vide quanto era spaventato e disorientato  
“amore sono io … sono Daniel …”  
Martin sbattè gli occhi due, tre volte e quando lo riconobbe un suono rauco e strozzato uscì dalla sua bocca  
“sono a casa?”  
Daniel annuì  
“si sei a casa …”  
vide il viso di Martin rilassarsi, lo vide chiudere gli occhi e poi lo vide piangere …  
Per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva lo vide piangere e il cuore gli si spezzò, lo strinse tra le braccia   
“stai tranquillo amore … sei al sicuro adesso”  
ma Martin non sentì quelle parole perché aveva perso di nuovo conoscenza.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Dall’altra parte dei Tre Regni …

Aurora, capitale del Regno del Sud, situata al centro dell’isola di Kos.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di sposarmi!”  
Fernando strinse i pugni paonazzo rivolgendo alla madre uno sguardo furioso, la donna sospirò ma anche se sconfortata e triste, la sua bellezza non si oscurò comunque.  
La Regina Elettra era una creatura meravigliosa, amata per la sua infinità bontà e giustizia nel regnare e adorata per la sua divina bellezza, lei era la Sovrana del Regno del Sud.  
Era salita al trono a soli quindici anni, succedendo al padre che prima di morire l’aveva scelta come erede al trono. Sotto il suo comando il regno era prosperato e chi inizialmente l’aveva considerata solo una fragile fanciulla inadatta a governare, si era dovuto ricredere quando, durante l’ultima guerra dei Tre Regni, era scesa in campo al fianco dei suoi generali e aveva combattuto valorosamente. Alla fine della guerra in tutto il Regno del Sud non c’era uomo, donna o bambino che non amasse la Regina Elettra.  
Elettra era anche una Regina molto poco convenzionale, non si era sposata come tutti si sarebbero aspettati, ma aveva avuto un figlio, Fernando: un ragazzo di una bellezza radiosa come la madre, i suoi capelli lunghi fin quasi alle spalle avevano i colori dell’oro, del miele e anche pennellate di castano, i suoi occhi erano color cioccolato fuso, caldi e profondi, aveva un viso delicato, labbra morbide e una miriade di lentiggini che spiccavano sulla sua carnagione lattea, era alto un metro e ottantasei e aveva un fisico atletico e muscoloso, ed era proprio con lui che ora stava discutendo  
“Fernando sai che fare i capricci non ti servirà a niente”  
“io non sto facendo i capricciii”  
ma il modo isterico in cui gridava non aiutava molto la sua tesi.  
Fernando aveva preso dalla madre oltre che la bellezza anche la bontà, l’intelligenza e il coraggio, ma la testardaggine quella proprio era tutta sua, o forse l’aveva ereditata dal padre, che nessuno conosceva perché la Regina aveva sempre nascosto gelosamente la sua identità.  
Nessuno a parte Fernando chiaramente e Sergio, la sua guardia personale, che in quel momento era seduto poco distante dal padre di Nando e si godeva la scena ghignando insieme a lui.  
La Regina Elettra inclinò leggermente la testa verso i due uomini in fondo alla sala  
“Ares, pensi di rimanere li a ridere con Sergio ancora per molto o intendi aiutarmi con tuo figlio?”  
l’uomo, se così si poteva chiamare visto che era un Dio e per la precisione il Dio della guerra, si schiarì la voce cercando di sembrare serio  
“mia Regina, sai quanto ti amo ma non chiedermi di mettermi in mezzo a queste cose. Ho già detto cosa penso in merito: se mio figlio deciderà di sposarsi allora avrà la mia benedizione ma non lo obbligherò mai a legarsi a qualcuno che non desidera. E poi è giovane! Lascialo divertire, deve ancora vedere i Tre Regni e tu già lo vuoi accasare?”  
Fernando regalò al padre il sorriso più bello che avesse e in quel momento la somiglianza fra i due uomini fu evidente, la Regina scosse la testa afflitta  
“sapevo che avrei dovuto scegliere Eros … lui era il Dio dell’amore … ma no! Mi sono fatta abbindolare da tutti quei muscoli e ho scelto il Dio della Guerra!”  
un tuono squarciò l’aria e dopo un attimo Ares era in piedi avvolto dalle fiamme divine dell’ira, Sergio spaventato si lanciò lontano da lui per non rimanere incenerito  
“pensi ancora ad Eros? E’ COSI’ DONNAAA????”  
gridò furioso   
Ares sarà stato anche il Dio della guerra ma aveva faticato e non poco per conquistare il cuore di Elettra. All’epoca dell’Ultima Guerra gli Dei erano stati ad osservare gli uomini che combattevano fra loro ed Ares, in quella marea umana di corpi e sangue, aveva visto brillare una luce: Elettra. Una gemma meravigliosa e luminosa che lottava come una guerriera. Si era innamorato di lei a prima vista ma non era stato l’unico. Anche Eros aveva visto Elettra. Tra i due era nata una rivalità senza tregua. Ares, inizialmente convinto di vedere Elettra cadere ai suoi piedi subito come sempre gli capitava con tutte le donne, si era invece dovuto scontrare con una donna che sapeva quello che voleva e che non era disposta a cedere facilmente. Questo lo aveva solo fatto innamorare di più di lei e alla fine, dopo molti colpi scorretti e un fiume di romanticismo (e anche una scenata isterica da vera Regina del Dramma della quale Ares si vergognerà per tutta la vita e che Elettra userà come arma di ricatto fino alla fine dei tempi) Elettra aveva ceduto alla sua corte e al suo amore. Nonostante la sua vittoria Ares era rimasto alquanto suscettibile nei confronti di Eros ma Elettra spesso se lo scordava.  
Come oggi …  
Elettra alzò gli occhi al cielo maledicendosi   
“ma no Ares! non penso a lui! Sai che amo solo te! Era solo una modo di dire!”  
“NON NOMINARLOOO MAI PIU’!”  
la Regina sospirò  
“va bene, non lo nominerò mai più! Contento?”  
Ares la guardò ancora per un attimo in cagnesco poi le fiamme si spensero e lui tornò a sedersi incrociando le braccia al petto offeso  
“Fernando!”  
tuonò e il ragazzo che stava aiutando Sergio a spegnere i vestiti che avevano preso fuoco per colpa del padre lo guardò  
“cosa c’è?”  
“di a tua madre chi sposeresti”  
“ho detto che non voglio sposarmiiiiiiii”  
“lo so, ma se per ipotesi tu decidessi di farlo, di a tua madre chi vorresti sposare”  
e senza pensarci Nando sorrise  
“Sergio naturalmente”  
Sergio strabuzzò gli occhi e Ares guardò la Regina  
“allora mia Regina, farai sposare Sergio e Fernando?”  
Elettra incrociò le braccia al petto come il compagno  
“lo sai che non posso e poi Sergio non vuole sposare Fernando!”  
Sergio annuì furiosamente e Fernando vedendolo si imbronciò, Ares strinse gli occhi  
“lui è solo una guardia e mio figlio il Principe, se vuole sposarlo lo sposerà”  
Fernando ghignò sadicamente a Sergio che cominciò a sudare freddo, Elettra puntò un dito contro Ares  
“nel mio regno nessuno sarà mai obbligato a sposarsi contro la sua volontà!”  
e appena finì la frase la Regina capì di essersi fregata con le sue stesse mani, Ares ghignò vittorioso, Sergio fece una linguaccia a Fernando che offeso gli girò le spalle  
“mi hai fregata”  
borbottò la Regina all’indirizzo di Ares che sollevò le spalle compiaciuto  
“Sono nato per vincere tutte le battaglie che combatto amore mio. Se no che Dio della guerra sarei?”  
Elettra guardò Fernando, era seduto sul pavimento, aveva messo il suo famosissimo broncio e Sergio cercava di farlo sorridere, l’amore di suo figlio per quel ragazzo era immenso.  
Era sempre stato così, fin da bambini Fernando aveva sempre e solo voluto Sergio accanto a se. Anche Sergio era bello, di poco più basso di Fernando (un metro e ottantatre) ma non si notava, più forte e più muscoloso, più virile, la pelle abbronzata, gli occhi marroni, le labbra carnose e piene, i lunghissimi capelli biondo miele che gli arrivavano fino alla vita che portava sempre raccolti in una treccia, un guerriero, addestrato in persona da Ares per proteggere Fernando, insieme lui e suo figlio erano perfetti, almeno all’apparenza, Elettra sospirò  
“va bene Fernando, non ti sposerai finché non avrai trovato tu la persona giusta”  
Fernando finalmente sorrise  
“davvero?”  
Elettra annuì  
“si, davvero”  
“quindi niente più galline urlanti che mi rincorrono per il castello?”

la Regina rise  
“te lo prometto, niente più galline urlanti in giro per il castello”  
Fernando si alzò e corse ad abbracciarla  
“ti amo tanto lo sai mamma?”  
Elettra lo baciò  
“mi ami più di Sergio?”  
Fernando la guardò dubbioso poi guardò Sergio, alla fine sorrise  
“mi dispiace ma non c’è nessuno che io ami più di lui”  
e Sergio per un attimo sorrise nel sentire quelle parole, poi però tornò serio e borbottando se ne andò.

Quella sera, dopo cena, non trovando Fernando nelle sue stanze Sergio salì sul tetto della torre Sud del castello, era il posto preferito del Principe quando voleva stare solo e infatti lo trovò li, sdraiato su una coperta a fissare il cielo stellato, si sdraiò accanto a lui appoggiando la testa al suo petto  
“che succede Nando?”  
Fernando, senza staccare gli occhi dal cielo, tolse il laccio in fondo alla sua treccia e gli sciolse i capelli cominciando a pettinarglieli con le dita con una familiarità che dimostrava le centinaia di volte che lo aveva già fatto  
“niente, avevo solo voglia di venire qua”  
Sergio chiuse gli occhi  
“mi piace quando mi accarezzi i capelli”  
“lo so …”  
“sei ancora arrabbiato con me per oggi pomeriggio?”  
“se ti dicessi di si mi sposeresti?”  
Sergio scoppiò a ridere  
“no …”  
“e allora è inutile che io resti arrabbiato con te”  
Fernando continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli e per un po’ non dissero niente godendosi la pace di quel luogo, fu Sergio a rompere il silenzio  
“tra poche settimane partiremo per Ithil”  
“si”  
“allora tua madre non verrà?”  
Fernando scosse la testa  
“no, quest’anno saranno i Principi a firmare il trattato. Così ha chiesto l’Oracolo”  
Sergio si girò verso Fernando con la faccia corrucciata  
“quindi ci sarà anche quell’elfo smorfioso?”  
Fernando sorrise  
“Dae non è affatto smorfioso. E’ molto simpatico”  
Sergio sbuffò sprezzante  
“si certo come no! L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti ha passato il suo tempo a cacciarmi via”  
“non è vero …”  
Sergio mise il broncio  
“si che è vero, nei tre giorni che è stato qua ti ho visto si e no 5 minuti perché lui ti portava sempre via e non voleva mai che venissi con voi”  
“erano cose da Principi”  
“adesso si chiamano così?”  
chiese malizioso Sergio e Fernando scoppiò a ridere, Sergio si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui e cominciò a fargli il solletico  
“allora è vero! Quell’elfo smorfioso si è divertito con il mio Nando”  
Fernando si contorceva ridendo come un pazzo con le lacrime agli occhi  
“dimmelo! cosa hai fatto?”  
“niente Sese te lo giuro! niente! Sai che non ti tradirei mai!”  
ed era vero … non lo avrebbe mai tradito e Sergio lo sapeva, ma gli piaceva sentirselo dire  
“bugiardo!”  
“non è una bugia! giuro! amo solo te!”  
Sergio soddisfatto smise di torturarlo e Fernando lentamente si calmò  
“sei uno stupido Sese, mi stavi facendo morire”  
“è colpa tua … ogni volta che quello scemo ti vede ti si struscia addosso come un gatto in calore e tu invece di mandarlo via gli allisci la coda!”  
Fernando spalancò la bocca scioccato  
“io non gli alliscio la coda!”  
“si che lo fai! Lui ti mangia con gli occhi e tu gli sorridi!”  
Fernando mise il broncio  
“Sorrido perchè mi piace quando mi guarda così! Lui mi vuole a differenza di qualcun altro e mi fa sentire bello e desiderato”   
Sergio gli afferrò i polsi e glieli bloccò sopra la testa, i lunghi capelli color miele crollarono in avanti mentre lui scendeva a mettersi faccia a faccia con Fernando che sgranò gli occhi  
“il fatto che lui ti voglia non significa che tu debba dargli quello che vuole”  
il tono inaspettatamente serio di Sergio fece battere forte il cuore di Nando che deglutì  
“e cosa ci sarebbe di male? E’ bello, affascinante e io sono solo”  
Sergio gli strinse i polsi con forza  
“tu non sei solo! Ci sono io”  
Fernando si morse un labbro  
“ma tu non vuoi fare l’amore con me … lui si”  
gli occhi di Sergio si incendiarono  
“io ho fatto l’amore con te…”  
a Fernando però quella risposta non piacque e si agitò nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla sua presa  
“una volta Sese! Lo hai fatto solo una volta poi non mi hai più toccato! Tu vai a letto con tutti tranne che con me! Io ho bisogno di un uomo!”  
“no”  
Fernando lo guardò stupito  
“cosa vuol dire no! Pensi che starò tutta la vita senza fare sesso solo perché tu non vuoi toccarmi?”  
Sergio alzò un sopracciglio  
“e cosa ci sarebbe di male?”  
Fernando spalancò gli occhi  
“ma sei scemoooo?!?”  
con un colpo di reni scaraventò via Sergio e si alzò in piedi, lo scherzo si era trasformato in tragedia in un attimo  
“Ogni giorno ti vedo entrare ed uscire dal letto di qualcuno, ogni sacro giorno tu tocchi qualcuno che non sono io, nonostante tu sappia che ti desidero così tanto da stare male. Ho capito che non sono stato un buon amante per te e ti chiedo scusa per questo, ma non puoi venirmi a dire che io non posso andare a letto con nessuno! Merito anche io qualcuno che mi desideri, merito anche io le carezze e i baci di qualcuno. Non saranno mai i tuoi ma ne ho bisogno!”  
seduto a terra Sergio gli lanciò un’occhiata furiosa  
“non ho mai detto che non sei stato un buon amante!”  
Fernando rise amaramente  
“già non lo hai detto, ma non mi hai voluto più e questo è molto più chiaro di qualsiasi parola!”  
“Nando …”  
“non mi interessa Sese … oramai me ne sono fatto una ragione, tu però ti devi fare una ragione del fatto che io ho il diritto di scopare con chi voglio tanto quanto ce lo hai tu”  
Sergio scattò in piedi  
“tu sei il Principe del Regno del Sud! Non puoi andare in giro a scopare con chiunque! Non sei una puttana!”  
e Fernando scattò come una vipera  
“tu si invece Sese! Sei una puttana e io ti odio”  
e corse via lasciando Sergio pietrificato.

Avevano avuto quella discussione decine di volte e tutte le volte finiva così: con Fernando in lacrime che insultava Sergio.   
Il problema era chiaro: Sergio non voleva una relazione con Fernando che invece lo desiderava con tutto se stesso e nell’ultimo anno, da quando erano stati a letto insieme, le cose erano degenerate.  
Fernando si stava facendo sempre più irrequieto, aveva bisogno di un compagno e voleva solo Sergio ma Sergio era irremovibile, adorava Fernando, avrebbe dato la vita per lui, ma non voleva legarsi ed era il motivo per cui non era più stato con lui ferendolo ancora di più.   
A complicare le cose c’era il fatto che Sergio aveva sempre manifestato una gelosia e un possesso rasenti il maniacale nei confronti di Fernando e questo non faceva che creare più confusione.  
Ed ora eccoli li di nuovo nella stessa situazione ad affrontare ancora la stessa discussione.  
Rannicchiato nel suo letto Fernando sentì la porta aprirsi, sapeva che era Sergio ma non si voltò  
certo che fosse arrabbiato con lui e che fosse entrato in camera solo per cambiarsi e andare poi da una delle sue tante amanti, a quel pensiero Fernando strinse gli occhi nella speranza di trattenere le lacrime ma dopo qualche secondo sentì il letto affossarsi e poi il corpo caldo di Sergio contro la sua schiena  
“Nando …”  
quando Sergio lo abbracciò Fernando si girò e scoppiando a piangere si schiacciò contro di lui  
“perdonami Sese … non volevo insultarti in quel modo”  
Sergio gli accarezzò la schiena e gli baciò la testa  
“stai tranquillo … va tutto bene”  
“No non va bene … non ho il diritto di trattarti così”  
Sergio lo strinse più forte affondando la faccia nei suoi capelli e Fernando singhiozzò più forte  
“ti amo così tanto Sese … troppo … non posso continuare così … ti devo lasciare andare”  
Sergio a quello parole si irrigidì, si morse la lingua per fermare il “NO” di protesta che stava per gridare, prese invece un profondo respiro e rispose solo  
“lo so …”  
perché non c’era altro da rispondere.  
Fernando pianse a lungo, rimasero abbracciati al buio per molto tempo, ognuno di loro perso nei propri pensieri, alla fine, sfinito, Fernando si addormentò e Sergio dopo qualche secondo si alzò e se ne andò.  
Mentre camminava per le strade di Aurora, Sergio non riuscì a non pensare a Fernando.

Non era vero che non amava Fernando, lui lo amava, ma non come voleva Fernando perché lui non era capace di amare così.  
Lui passava da un letto ad un altro perché non voleva legami, non voleva la responsabilità della felicità di un'altra persona, non voleva niente.  
Era nato libero e libero voleva rimanere. Era orfano dalla nascita, in realtà non aveva nessun ricordo della sua infanzia, il suo primo ricordo risaliva al giorno in cui era stato portato al castello per diventare la guardia personale di Fernando: aveva 6 anni. La sua vita era cominciata quel giorno, da li in poi aveva costruito legami, affetti, relazioni, ma tutto era rimasto superficiale, senza radici che potessero lasciare segni, cicatrici.  
L’unico vero profondo legame lo aveva costruito con Fernando e non per sua volontà.  
Fernando gli era entrato nel cuore nel momento stesso in cui lo aveva visto: un bambino pallido, pieno di lentiggini, ma con un sorriso che scioglieva anche la pietra più dura, appena la Regina Elettra li aveva presentati Fernando gli aveva preso la mano sorridendo e dal quel momento non gliela aveva lasciata più.  
Fernando era l’unica radice che aveva attecchito nella sua anima e non poteva perderla.  
Sarebbe morto se avesse perso Fernando.  
Fernando aveva bisogno di amore, tanto amore ma lui non era capace di amare in quel modo, lo avrebbe fatto soffrire, gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore e questo era impensabile.  
Nonostante questo però, sapeva di essere geloso e possessivo nei confronti di Fernando, non gli dava quello che voleva ma non accettava nemmeno che qualcun’altro potesse farlo.  
Fernando era il Suo Principe, nessuno doveva portarglielo via, per questo una volta aveva ceduto. Era stato un errore, lo sapeva benissimo, ma quando Fernando gli aveva chiesto di fare l’amore con lui, quando gli aveva chiesto di essere lui la sua prima volta, aveva detto di si. Non voleva che fosse qualcun altro a prendersi Fernando. Il suo primo uomo doveva essere lui.  
E stare dentro Fernando gli era piaciuto così tanto che si era accorto di volerne ancora, quell’unica volta non gli bastava, questo lo aveva spaventato e prima di fare un errore ancora più grande aveva preso le distanze.  
Era la decisione migliore per tutti e due e l’unica che poteva prendere.

Arrivò a destinazione e prima che bussasse la porta si aprì e apparve un giovane a petto nudo che gli sorrise  
“pensavo che non venissi più”  
Sergio sorrise e passandogli accanto gli accarezzo la chioma bionda  
“ti ho mai deluso?”  
il ragazzo scosse la testa  
“no Sergio non lo hai mai fatto …”  
Sergio fissò i suoi occhi scuri per un attimo  
“ti dispiacerebbe chiamarmi Sese per questa notte?”  
il ragazzo sembrò incerto ma poi alzò le spalle  
“come vuoi Sese …”  
ma per quanto biondo e con gli occhi color del cioccolato, non sarebbe mai stato come Nando e Sergio lo sapeva benissimo.


	2. Capitolo 2

Daniel dormì poco quella notte. Il sonno agitato di Martin aveva agitato anche lui e quando all’alba Tobias rientrò, lo trovò già in piedi intento a cambiargli le medicazioni   
“come sta?”  
“la febbre non c’è più”  
Tobias si sedette su una poltrona accanto al camino  
“è una buona cosa no?”  
“si … penso di si” Daniel finì le fasciature poi si sedette sul letto a guardare Martin “cosa gli hanno fatto Tobias?”  
l’uomo scosse la testa guardandolo  
“non lo so … ma sembra davvero che abbia passato le pene dell’inferno”  
Daniel sospirò  
“non capisco cosa possa essere successo. Ci ho pensato tutta la notte e l’unica cosa di cui sono sicuro è che lo hanno portato via con la forza da qua.”  
“perché lo pensate?”  
Daniel accarezzò Martin da sopra le coperte  
“perché ieri sera si è svegliato e quando ha capito di essere a casa si è messo a piangere. Martin non ha mai pianto in vita sua Tobias …”  
l’uomo anziano sospirò appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona  
“allora non dobbiamo fare altro che aspettare che si svegli e che ci dica chi è stato, così poi andremo a prenderlo e gli restituiremo il favore”  
Daniel annuì  
“puoi giurarci”  
un leggero bussare alla porta li interruppe, quando Daniel aprì vide Helda, la sua tata ma non fece in tempo a dirle niente perchè la donna si lanciò dentro e corse direttamente al letto.  
Daniel non potè fare a meno di sorridere nel vedere quel donnone enorme correre con le lunghe trecce bianche che sventolavano sotto la cuffia che aveva in testa  
“per tutti gli Dei è davvero lui … è tornato” le labbra cominciarono a tremargli “il mio bambino è tornato …”

Helda era la donna che aveva cresciuto Daniel, la Regina Annasel era morta nel darlo alla luce e lei si era presa cura di lui crescendolo con l’affetto di una madre.  
Poi era arrivato Martin, un bambino chiuso, che non sorrideva mai e lei lo aveva amato davvero come un figlio, lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala e lo aveva accudito come una chioccia con i suoi pulcini.   
Helda li aveva cresciuti, li aveva amati e loro l’avevano ricambiata totalmente. Era la loro madre ma anche la loro amica e come tale era anche l’unica custode dei loro segreti e del loro amore. Quando Martin era sparito spesso Daniel e Helda si erano ritrovati nella stanza di Martin a piangere abbracciati, ed ora giusto che si ritrovassero a gioire abbracciati per il suo ritorno.

Daniel si mise al suo fianco e l’abbracciò  
“si Helda è tornato”  
“perché nessuno mi ha avvisato? Perché non mi avete chiamata subito quando siete arrivati?”  
Daniel arrossì  
“scusami … ma nella concitazione del momento mi sono dimenticato …”  
la donna lo abbracciò stritolandolo  
“sono così felice per voi Principe e per me anche. Il mio bambino è tornato e adesso tutto tornerà come prima”  
Daniel rise  
“si .. ma adesso lasciami o mi ucciderai”  
la donna lo lasciò andare e cominciò a guardare Martin, solo in quel momento si rese conto delle sue condizioni  
“ma cosa gli è successo?”  
e prima che Daniel potesse fermarla tirò via le coperte e la vista del corpo martoriato di Martin la fece urlare  
“Martin, bambino mio, cosa ti hanno fatto!?!?”  
Daniel cercò di calmarla  
“Helda stai tranquilla, adesso è qua, lo cureremo noi e starà bene”  
la donna furibonda afferrò Daniel per il bavero e lo scosse  
“chi è stato? Chi ha fatto questo al mio bambino???”  
“non lo sappiamo … stiamo aspettando che si svegli e ce lo dica”  
Helda si lanciò su Martin perlustrandolo da capo a piedi  
“è stato quel ciarlatano di dottore a ordinare queste medicazioni vero?? Quell’uomo dovrebbe curare solo i maiali!” accarezzò dolcemente la fronte di Martin “adesso ci pensa la tua Helda a curarti, stai tranquillo”  
si alzò con la foga di un guerriero  
“io vado a preparare gli impacchi” puntò un dito verso Daniel “voi toglietegli le bende e lavatelo io torno subito”  
sparì veloce come il vento e Tobias scoppiò a ridere  
“quella donna riuscirebbe a fare paura anche al diavolo!”.  
Tornò poco più tardi seguita da due serve che appoggiarono una serie di intrugli sul tavolo e se ne andarono, quando Helda cominciò a medicare Martin, Daniel si mise accanto a lei e la donna capì che voleva aiutarla, allora lo istruì e insieme si presero cura di quel ragazzo che tanto amavano.  
Tobias guardandoli capì di essere di troppo e se ne andò lasciandoli soli.  
Helda buttò via tutto quello che il medico di corte aveva dato a Daniel e lo sostituì con le sue medicine  
“queste sono medicine speciali Principe. E’ stata la Dea Eir in persona ad insegnare alle donne della mia famiglia come prepararle e noi ce le tramandiamo da sempre. Le assicuro che non c’è niente di meglio al mondo.”  
Daniel le sorrise  
“lo so, mi hai curato tante volte con le tue medicine”  
Helda annuì  
“Ora deve solo riposare, tornerò quando sarà il momento di medicarlo di nuovo”  
la donna se ne andò lasciando Daniel da solo.  
Durante tutto il giorno Martin riprese conoscenza solo una volta e per pochi secondi, ma già verso sera sembrava molto meno sofferente.  
Gli impiastri di Helda stavano guarendo le ferite ad una velocità impressionante, il colorito della pelle era tornato quasi normale, la febbre era sparita del tutto e la sua bocca, quella meravigliosa bocca sulla quale Daniel spalmava unguento in continuazione, aveva ripreso la sua morbida e carnosa consistenza.  
Il mattino seguente la situazione era ulteriormente migliorata ed Helda rimase molto soddisfatta dei risultati ottenuti  
“ora vado a cucinare qualcosa di speciale perché il mio bambino avrà bisogno di nutrirsi per recuperare le forze” mise una boccetta nelle mani di Daniel “dategli qualche goccia di queste e vedrete che si sveglierà”  
il Principe sgranò gli occhi e lei rise  
“non sorprendetevi, non sono quel ciarlatano di dottore, io le curo davvero le persone”  
appena la donna uscì Daniel diede subito le gocce a Martin poi si sedette accanto al letto e attese.  
Le ore passavano ma non accadeva niente e lui era sempre più agitato, ogni cambio di espressione nel viso di Martin lo faceva sobbalzare, lo fissava così intensamente che ad un certo punto gli si incrociarono gli occhi, l’ansia lo stava smangiando, voleva che si svegliasse, voleva parlargli, voleva baciarlo, voleva fare l’amore con lui …  
a quel pensiero arrossì e scosse la testa: non doveva pensare a quelle cose! sospirò e si alzò per andare in bagno.  
Stava facendo pipì quando Martin cominciò a gridare il suo nome, terrorizzato corse fuori dal bagno senza nemmeno finire di allacciarsi i pantaloni e quando arrivò in camera inciampò nel tappeto e urlando volò in terra.  
Martin smise di gridare.  
Daniel si rialzò subito e guardò Martin che, con gli occhi spalancati, stava guardando lui  
“Sei sveglio …”  
Martin sgranò ancora di più gli occhi  
“sei nudo!”  
sussurrò con la voce rauca e Daniel alzò un sopracciglio  
“nudo?”  
Martin indicò con gli occhi le sue parti basse e quando Daniel abbassò lo sguardo si accorse di avere i pantaloni aperti e le sue doti in bella mostra, arrossendo furiosamente si riabbottonò subito  
“scusa io … io ero in bagno e tu hai cominciato a urlare e io …”  
“sei arrivato in volo …”  
Daniel arrossì ancora di più  
“è quel maledetto tappeto! Sono anni che mi fa cadere! Lo fa apposta!”  
“Daniel …”  
Daniel alzò gli occhi e quando guardò di nuovo Martin le sue labbra cominciarono a tremare, lui cominciò a tremare, Martin deglutì faticosamente  
“mi ami ancora Daniel?”  
in quella domanda trasparirono un’insicurezza e una fragilità tali che Daniel per un attimo rimase senza parole, fece un passo verso il letto  
“certo che ti amo Martin …”  
“davvero?”  
Daniel si sedette accanto a lui  
“si davvero. Ti amo Martin … ti amo da morire”  
gli accarezzò il viso dolcemente, Martin chiuse gli occhi a quel contatto e sospirò, farfugliò qualcosa ma Daniel non capì  
“non ho capito Martin”  
“sono tornato dall’inferno per te …”  
Daniel lo abbracciò  
“quanto mi sei mancato, non c’è stato giorno in cui io non abbia pensato a te. Stavo così male. Dove sei stato? Cosa ti è successo?”  
Martin strusciò la faccia contro quella di Daniel, si sentiva così bene ora, aveva sognato quel momento miliardi di volte durante la sua prigionia, ed ora che era li, tra le braccia di Daniel, era anche meglio di quello che aveva sempre sognato.  
“dimmi dove sei stato amore …” Daniel gli baciò il collo “chi ti ha portato via? Dove ti hanno tenuto nascosto?”  
in quel momento la porta si aprì e Helda apparve con un vassoio stracarico di cibo, quando incontrò gli occhi blu del suo bambino la donna cominciò a piangere e a correre verso il letto con il cibo che le volava via dal vassoio  
“Martin …. bambino mio”  
Daniel si scansò in tempo e afferrò il vassoio che la donna gli lanciò in mano prima di gettarsi su Martin e riempirlo di baci  
“bambino mio, sei tornato da me!” piangeva e rideva contemporaneamente “sei tornato dalla tua Helda!”  
“mamička … mi soffochi”  
Helda sentendosi chiamare mamma pianse ancora più forte ma liberò Martin dalla sua morsa d’acciaio e si alzò  
“come ti senti?”  
“ora che sono a casa sto bene”  
Helda gli accarezzò il viso  
“sei così magro! Sembri un gatto spelacchiato!”  
Martin alzò un sopracciglio e lei fece altrettanto  
“non provare a guardarmi così o ti sculaccio sai???”  
Martin sbarrò gli occhi e a Daniel sfuggì una risatina, la donna lanciò un’occhiataccia anche a lui facendolo tornare serio subito e gli strappò il vassoio dalle mani mostrandolo a Martin  
“Devi mangiare! Guarda cosa ti ha preparato la tua mamička, tutte le cose ti piacciono tanto: le focacce con i mirtilli, lo stufato con le patate e i funghi, la minestra con le verdure, il prosciutto di cinghiale”  
e mentre la donna elencava una serie di pietanze infinite Martin guardò Daniel e gli sorrise e Daniel pensò di non aver mai visto niente di più bello.  
Quando finalmente Helda se ne andò entrambi sospirarono di sollievo, Daniel aiutò Martin a mettersi seduto, mise il vassoio con il cibo sul letto e si sedette accanto a lui  
“ho pensato che non se ne sarebbe andata più”  
brontolò con un po’ di broncio mentre sistemava un tovagliolo in grembo a Martin  
“anche io”  
la voce rauca di Martin gli fece alzare gli occhi  
“ti fa male la gola?”  
Martin annuì  
“un po’”  
“allora cominciamo con la minestra finché è calda … ti farà bene”  
Daniel versò il cibo nel piatto poi ne prese un cucchiaio e lo portò alla bocca di Martin  
“ti imbocco io va bene?”  
Martin annuì e schiuse le labbra per la gioia di Daniel.  
Per tutto il tempo in cui mangiarono Martin non staccò mai gli occhi da Daniel, il suo sguardo divenne sempre più intenso con il passare del tempo   
“devi smetterla di guardarmi così”  
lo rimproverò Daniel mentre portava via il vassoio e Martin sorrise  
“perché?”  
“perché se non ricordo male quello sguardo significa che vuoi qualcosa da me”  
Martin socchiuse gli occhi  
“ricordi bene …”  
Daniel gattonò sul letto e si accomodò accanto a lui  
“si … ricordo molto bene … e ricordo anche che due giorni fa eri moribondo quindi ora ti riposerai e poi io e te parleremo!”  
Martin mise il broncio  
“io voglio fare l’amore con te non parlare … non ti ho visto per un anno …”  
Daniel sorrise rimboccandogli le coperte  
“ne riparleremo quando avrai ripreso le forze, fino ad allora niente da fare”  
Martin si rannicchiò nascondendo la faccia sotto le lenzuola e Daniel gli accarezzò la testa  
“bravo amore mio”  
“cattivo …”  
ma era davvero stanco e il sonno arrivò subito, prima di chiudere gli occhi però Martin gli diede un ultima occhiata  
“non te ne vai vero?”  
Daniel si sistemò meglio contro di lui circondandolo con le braccia  
“no amore … non vado da nessuna parte”  
quando più tardi Tobias andò a controllare come stavano, li trovò addormentati con Daniel che stringeva in modo possessivo Martin e sorrise perché erano la cosa più vicina all’amore che avesse mai visto in vita sua.  
Martin urlò ancora nel sonno terrorizzando Daniel, si agitava e Daniel dovette contenerlo  
“calmati Martin … va tutto bene”  
gli si spezzava il cuore vederlo così, Martin lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di paura e Daniel lo baciò dolcemente e cominciò a cullarlo   
“dimmi cosa è successo Martin … dove sei stato tutto questo tempo”  
Martin ci mise un po’ a tranquillizzarsi e a ritrovare la voce che quando parlò risultò comunque incerta e debole  
“sono stato nell’Ade …”  
Daniel sbarrò gli occhi   
“nell’Ade ?? ma come è possibile … quello è … è …l’inferno”  
Martin annuì  
“sono stato rinchiuso li dal giorno che sono scomparso fino a quattro giorni prima che tu mi trovassi”  
Daniel non era certo di comprendere bene  
“io non capisco … come sei finito li?”  
Martin chiuse gli occhi per un attimo poi sospirò  
“la mattina che sono sparito mi sono svegliato prima di te, sono andato nella mia stanza per prendere dei vestiti puliti e ho incontrato qualcuno che mi ha detto che mi doveva parlare. L’ho seguito ma era una trappola, mi hanno stordito e quando mi sono svegliato ero incatenato ad una parete nell’Ade”  
Daniel tremò, non potè farne a meno, perché dai racconti che gli avevano fatto sapeva che era un posto terrificante  
“fanno cose terribili a chi viene mandato li …”  
lo disse forse più a se stesso ma Martin rispose comunque  
“si …”  
Daniel lo guardò  
“nessuno è mai tornato dall’Ade …”  
Martin gli accarezzò una guancia  
“nessuno ha mai avuto una ragione grande come l’amore che provo per te Daniel. Tu mi hai salvato”  
Daniel lo abbracciò stringendolo forte senza curarsi del dolore che poteva procurargli  
“come hai fatto a liberarti … come ci sei riuscito?”  
“è stata Haxa a liberarmi”  
“Haxa? La Dea che governa l’Ade? e perché?”  
Martin sospirò  
“non lo so … credo che lo abbia fatto perché alla fine sono sopravvissuto nonostante tutto”  
Daniel sconvolto cominciò a piangere  
“mi dispiace Martin … io non sapevo dov’eri … se lo avessi saputo avrei fatto di tutto per tirarti fuori da li te lo giuro …”  
“lo so Daniel …”  
“perché qualcuno ti ha portato in quel posto orribile? Devi essere condannato per finire li ma tu non hai fatto niente di male”  
Martin attese un attimo prima di rispondere  
“hanno creato delle false accuse …”  
“ma perché??”  
“per tenermi lontano da te”  
“non è possibile …”  
la voce di Daniel divenne stridula, non poteva pensare di essere lui la causa di quello che era accaduto all’uomo che amava, scosse la testa furiosamente  
“non può essere vero! Perchè? Che male facevamo?”  
“il Principe erede al trono che ha un uomo come amante Daniel? Questo non è il regno degli Elfi, qui nessuno avrebbe mai accettato una cosa del genere.”  
“ma nessuno sapeva di noi a parte Helda e lei morirebbe piuttosto che dire qualcosa”  
Martin divenne triste  
“tuo padre lo sapeva Daniel”  
Daniel impallidì  
“mio padre? No lui non ha mai saputo di noi …”  
“invece lo sapeva”  
Daniel non riuscì a rispondere e Martin abbassò la testa  
“mi dispiace Daniel… è lui la persona che ho incontrato la mattina che sono sparito”  
Daniel sentì un dolore così grande al cuore che si portò le mani al petto e scese dal letto barcollando  
“stai mentendo! Mio padre non farebbe mai una cosa del genere!”  
“ti sto dicendo la verità Daniel …”  
“BUGIARDO!”  
la rabbia con cui gridò quella parola ferì profondamente Martin  
“perché dovrei mentirti?”  
Daniel era nel panico, non sapeva più cosa pensare  
“non lo so! Forse ti hanno fatto credere che è stato lui per confonderti o forse te la devi prendere con qualcuno e te la stai prendendo con lui! Non lo so! Ma mio padre non farebbe mai una cosa del genere!”  
ferito e mortificato Martin a fatica scese dal letto, si avvolse un lenzuolo intorno al corpo e si diresse lentamente verso la porta  
“dove vai?”  
Martin non rispose e Daniel lo rincorse mettendoglisi davanti  
“ti ho chiesto dove stai andando?”  
la rabbia nei suoi occhi ferì ancora di più Martin  
“vado da Helda”  
“e perché? Per dirle che è stato mio padre? pensi che lei ti crederà? Nessuno ti crederà!”  
Daniel spalancò gli occhi quando vide la furia montare dentro Martin  
“io non ho bisogno che qualcuno mi creda. Io conosco esattamente chi ha voluto farmi marcire per un anno all’inferno, perché mi ci ha portato di persona ed era li quando mi hanno liberato. E adesso Principe Daniel, visto che per lei sono diventato un bugiardo, credo che le sue stanze non siano più il posto adatto a me, quindi la prego di lasciarmi uscire”  
Daniel inebetito si spostò di lato quel tanto che bastò per far passare Martin, ma appena il ragazzo lo ebbe superato e ebbe afferrato la maniglia lui gli piombò addosso schiacciandolo contro la porta  
“è stato davvero mio padre Martin? Lui ti ha fatto questo?”  
la furia era sparita dalla sua voce che adesso tremava, Martin strinse il pomello della porta  
“si Daniel, mi dispiace, ma è stato lui”  
Daniel lo prese per le spalle e lo fece girare, Martin vide che stava piangendo e provò pena per lui  
“Daniel …”  
lo abbracciò e Daniel crollò contro di lui singhiozzando  
“non te ne andare ti prego … non te ne andare”  
Martin gli accarezzò i capelli  
“no … non me ne vado”.

Tornarono a letto e rimasero a lungo in silenzio perché entrambi avevano bisogno di assimilare ed elaborare molte cose.  
Daniel più di Martin, dovette cominciare ad accettare l’idea che suo padre avesse cercato di far uccidere l’uomo che amava per separarlo da lui, Martin aveva sopportato letteralmente le pene dell’inferno per colpa sua e di suo padre e lui non sapeva come avrebbe mai potuto farsi perdonare per questo e non sapeva nemmeno come lui stesso avrebbe mai potuto perdonare suo padre.

“Daniel ti devo dire alcune cose”  
Daniel si voltò verso di lui sistemandosi meglio fra le sue braccia  
“dimmi”  
“prima di liberarmi Haxa ha convocato tuo padre e davanti a me lo ha accusato di aver costruito false accuse contro di me per farmi rinchiudere nell’Ade. Era furibonda, lo ha minacciato di farlo a pezzi se avesse usato ancora l’Ade per i suoi scopi personali e gli ha anche detto che si sarebbe assicurata personalmente che non mi succedesse più niente, tuo padre non l’ha presa bene ma era troppo spaventato così non ha detto niente, ma appena fuori lui mi ha abbandonato per strada credendo che non ce l’avrei fatta a sopravvivere al freddo conciato com’ero.”  
Daniel cominciò ad agitarsi, sentiva la rabbia verso il genitore crescere ogni momento che passava sempre di più  
“gliela farò pagare per quello che ti ha fatto!”  
“no Daniel … no!”  
“no???”  
“fammi finire. Tuo padre prima di abbandonarmi nella neve mi ha detto che se fossi riuscito a sopravvivere e fossi tornato, non avrei dovuto raccontarti niente di quello che era accaduto e non avrei più dovuto stare con te perché altrimenti avrebbe spedito te nell’Ade!”  
Daniel impallidì di colpo  
“me?”  
“si Daniel. E questa volta non avrà nemmeno bisogno di mentire perché è tuo padre e la legge gli consente di farlo senza bisogno di una spiegazione. Non puoi dire niente a tuo padre, lui non dovrà mai sapere che ti ho raccontato tutto e non dobbiamo più fargli sapere quello che accade tra noi”  
“ma Martin, lui deve essere punito per quello che ti ha fatto”  
“non puoi punire il Re Daniel, anche se sei suo figlio. Se tu lo accusassi pubblicamente nessuno ti crederebbe e tu finiresti per essere condannato come spergiuro.”  
“io voglio affrontarlo da solo, voglio dargli quello che si merita!”  
Martin scosse la testa  
“Daniel, le sue guardie non lo lasciano mai … lo sai benissimo, ti farebbero a pezzi appena tu cercassi di toccarlo. A loro non interessa che tu sia suo figlio, ti ucciderebbero senza esitazione. E se non si arrivasse a questo lui ti spedirebbe nell’Ade. Qualunque cosa tu faccia alla fine vincerà comunque lui e io non voglio perderti Daniel”  
Daniel tremava per la rabbia  
“e allora cosa dovrei fare Martin? Fare finta che vada tutto bene? Sorridergli? Mangiare al suo fianco e farmi abbracciare da lui?”  
Martin si sporse su di lui e gli strinse la faccia con una mano  
“si Daniel … farai tutto quello che è necessario per restare vivo accanto a me. Non ho combattuto la morte per tornare da te per poi vederti sparire sotto i miei occhi”  
negli occhi aveva qualcosa di selvaggio, pericoloso che intimorì Daniel, Martin se ne rese conto ma non si placò perché era esattamente la reazione che voleva ottenere, strinse un po’ più forte la presa sul viso  
“continuerai la tua vita normalmente, io e te fingeremo il distacco necessario affinché tuo padre stia tranquillo, tu non gli dirai niente e non farai nemmeno niente che possa insospettirlo, non una smorfia, non un gesto o una mezza parola capito?”  
Daniel con gli occhi sbarrati annuì e Martin allentò la morsa fino a farla diventare una carezza, il suo sguardo si addolcì  
“troveremo il modo per venire fuori da questa situazione te lo prometto Daniel …”  
e quando Daniel annuì di nuovo, si chinò a baciarlo e fu immensamente felice di sentire il fuoco con cui Daniel rispose al suo bacio.

Le cose andarono esattamente così, il Re fu avvisato del risveglio di Martin e durante il colloquio che tenne con lui lo minacciò ancora di far sparire Daniel, Martin lo assecondò e il Re se ne andò soddisfatto non sapendo che Daniel era dietro la porta segreta del bagno ad ascoltare quello che si dicevano. Nelle settimane che seguirono Martin si concentrò sul suo recupero, riprese peso e forza, Daniel seguì alla lettera quello che avevano deciso e si tenne a distanza. La notte però, quando tutti dormivano, Martin entrava nelle sue stanze e si infilava nel letto con lui. Al mattino la commedia riprendeva.  
Non era facile, non guardarsi, non toccarsi, parlarsi a malapena … era così mortificante … ma lo sguardo del Re era sempre puntato su di loro e allora era necessario continuare così.  
Poi una sera durante la cena …  
“allora Daniel, tra due giorni dovrai partire per Ithil, sei pronto per la tua prima firma sul trattato?”  
Daniel bevve un sorso di vino  
“si, anche se mi dispiace che non puoi venire”  
il Re gli sorrise e Daniel desiderò infilargli un coltello in gola  
“sei gentile, ma è ora che i giovani si prendano qualche responsabilità. E poi, sinceramente, mi risparmio volentieri la compagnia di quegli Elfi con la puzza sotto il naso.”  
Daniel sorrise  
“si, posso capirlo, bhè io almeno avrò Tobias che mi terrà compagnia e lui è sicuramente meglio di un elfo”  
il Re lo guardò sorpreso  
“Tobias? Credevo che ti accompagnasse Martin”  
Daniel lo guardò con aria innocente  
“dovrebbe secondo te?”  
e il Re pensando di mettere in difficoltà il figlio abboccò invece al suo amo  
“e perché no? E’ la tua guardia dopotutto. Non preferisci la sua compagnia al posto di quella di Tobias? Ti è sempre piaciuto stare con lui”  
Daniel dovette usare tutta la forza di volontà che aveva per non muovere nemmeno un muscolo della faccia, alzò invece le spalle  
“a dire il vero no, mi sono abituato a Tobias, ma visto che insisti tanto per farti contento farò come dici tu”  
il Re sgranò gli occhi, Daniel si voltò verso Tobias che era poco distante da lui  
“ti dispiace Tobias se mio padre mi fa accompagnare da Martin? A quanto pare lo ritiene più adatto a farmi compagnia in questo viaggio”  
Tobias scosse la testa  
“quello che decide il Re per me va bene, vado ad avvisare Martin del cambio di programma”  
e prima che il Re potesse anche solo aggiungere un'altra parola sparì dalla sala, Daniel si versò dell’altro vino poi si piegò verso il Re come se non fosse accaduto nulla  
“ne vuoi un po’ anche tu padre?”  
e quando il Re annuì basito Daniel glielo versò nella speranza che si strozzasse.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

I preparativi per la partenza fervevano, ma gli unici che sembravano non esserne entusiasti erano proprio i due che dovevano partire.  
Quello doveva essere il loro viaggio, il primo da soli, Sergio e Fernando lo avevano progettato a lungo, ma quello che era successo due settimane prima aveva rovinato tutto.  
Nei giorni dopo la loro discussione erano stati distanti e non avevano mai cercato di sistemare le cose.  
Sergio si era ritrovato a sentire la mancanza di Fernando, gli mancava soprattutto il suo sorriso e il suo calore, per anni Fernando era sempre stato accanto a lui, gli era stato addosso, ed ora che non c’era più il senso di vuoto che Sergio provava era enorme.  
Sergio aveva notato che Fernando non aveva smesso di sorridere solo a lui, il suo sorriso si era spento con tutti, lo aveva trovato spesso assorto in qualche angolo da solo, oppure lo aveva seguito e lo aveva guardato cavalcare solo sulla spiaggia di Aurora, la tristezza di Fernando era qualcosa di sbagliato, come se qualcuno avesse rovinato un opera d’arte solare e brillante sfregiandola con una pennellata di nero e Sergio sapeva che quel qualcuno era proprio lui.  
Ares, vedendo quello che accadeva, un giorno dopo un allenamento con Sergio si sedette con lui per parlargli  
“cosa succede con mio figlio?”  
Sergio era sempre stato a suo agio con Ares nonostante fosse un Dio e fosse anche il padre di Fernando, quindi gli disse la verità  
“ha deciso di lasciarmi andare …”  
Ares alzò un sopracciglio  
“cosa significa “lasciarti andare”?”  
Sergio si sciolse la treccia scompigliata e si pettinò nervosamente i capelli con le dita guardando ovunque tranne che verso Ares  
“ha deciso che per lui è arrivato il momento di trovarsi qualcuno che gli dia quello che non gli do io”  
“e a te sta bene?”  
la domanda di Ares lo sorprese e dovette pensare prima di rispondere ma alla fine annuì  
“si”  
Ares rimase in silenzio abbastanza a lungo da far pensare a Sergio che la conversazione fosse finita, ma quando fece per alzarsi Ares riprese a parlare  
“e perché ti sta bene?”  
Sergio si rimise seduto  
“perché Fernando si merita qualcuno che lo renda felice e quel qualcuno non sono io. Io non sono fatto per l’amore, non so nemmeno cosa sia, lui per me è un amico, un fratello, gli voglio bene così e non voglio che le cose tra noi cambino”  
“mi sembra che siano già cambiate”  
Sergio sospirò  
“si, ma passerà. Lui troverà la persona giusta e tutto tornerà al suo posto”  
Ares appoggiò le mani sul pavimento dietro la schiena e allungò le gambe stiracchiandosi  
“allora sei contento di partire? Finalmente tra due giorni potrai cominciare a vedere il mondo”  
quel cambio di argomento sorprese Sergio ma fu felice di parlare d’altro e sorrise  
“si, non vedo l’ora”  
“ti divertirai molto vedrai. Ithil è meravigliosa e scoprirai che gli elfi sanno essere davvero molto amichevoli quando entri nelle loro grazie … e nei loro letti”  
Sergio sgranò gli occhi e Ares scoppiò a ridere  
“prima di conoscere Elettra ho avuto modo di godere della compagnia di qualche elfa e posso garantirti che sono un popolo nato per certi piaceri.”  
Sergio gli prestò tutta la sua attenzione e Ares continuò  
“a dire il vero sono anche un popolo strano però, non sentono le cose come le sentiamo noi, loro non si innamorano, si legano. E’ una cosa che avviene una sola volta nella loro vita e quando accade è per sempre. Ci sono dei rituali antichi come il mondo a celebrare il legame tra un Elfo e la sua compagna o compagno.”  
Sergio alzò un sopracciglio  
“sembra una cosa molto importante”  
“oh lo è, infatti non è mai accaduto che una coppia legata da quei rituali si lasciasse. Mai”  
Sergio non sapeva bene perché, ma quel discorso lo stava mettendo a disagio  
“bhè meglio per loro …”  
Ares si alzò ridendo  
“si, meglio per loro, tu però se un’elfa ti regala delle pietre di luna accettale ma non indossarle mai”  
Sergio lo guardò confuso  
“perché?”  
“perché gli elfi regalano le pietre di luna solo alla persona con cui vogliono legarsi, è il loro modo di dichiarare quello che sentono e se tu le indossassi significherebbe che condividi quei sentimenti e sei pronto per legarti anche tu”  
Sergio sospirò  
“oh caspita grazie, questo non lo sapevo, credo che tu mi abbia appena salvato”  
Ares rise più forte  
“si, credo anche io. Ora vattene che per oggi abbiamo finito”  
Sergio se ne stava andando quando Ares lo richiamò  
“ah Sergio fammi una cortesia”  
Ares prese una scatolina da sopra un tavolo e gliela porse  
“questa è arrivata questa mattina da Ithil per Fernando, gliela puoi portare?”  
Sergio se la rigirò fra le mani, era intagliata deliziosamente e aveva incastonate numerose pietre preziose che la rendevano di per sé un oggetto stupendo  
“che cos’è?”  
gli venne spontaneo chiederlo e negli occhi di Ares brillò la luce della vittoria  
“non lo so. E’ un regalo per Fernando da parte del Principe … aspetta come si chiama l’elfo con i capelli neri?”  
“Dae …”  
Sergio sputò quel nome come se fosse acido e Ares sorrise  
“esatto … lui. Portagliela per favore o finirò per scordarmela e farò scoppiare un incidente diplomatico. Io odio i diplomatici e la diplomazia” borbotto mentre si allontanava “ io sono il Dio della guerra e mi ci pulisco i piedi con la diplomazia”  
Sergio rigirandosi la scatolina tra le mani arrivò fino alle stanze di Fernando, di solito entrava direttamente, ma questa volta preferì bussare perché non era certo di avere ancora il diritto di non farlo, Fernando diede il permesso di entrare e quando vide che era lui lo guardò accigliato  
“da quando bussi per entrare?”  
Sergio alzò le spalle timidamente  
“ho pensato che tu avresti preferito così”  
Fernando si sedette stancamente sul letto  
“Sese …”  
si passò una mano nei capelli, era pallido e provato e si vedeva, Sergio gli si avvicinò preoccupato  
“ti senti male Nando?”  
Fernando lo guardò  
“a dire il vero si Sese … sto male, ma solo se mi stai lontano …”  
Sergio rimase spiazzato e Fernando, prendendolo in contropiede, gli afferrò un polso e lo strattonò facendolo cadere sul letto, poi lo abbracciò rannicchiandosi contro il suo petto  
“senza questo sto male …”  
Sergio ancora frastornato guardò il Principe arrotolato su di lui  
“Nando …”  
“Non ti sto chiedendo niente Sese, mi manca solo la nostra amicizia, mi manca come ti prendevi cura di me … mi manchi tu ”  
Sergio chiuse gli occhi e lo abbracciò  
“mi sei mancato anche tu”  
Fernando sospirò sollevato  
“perché non sei venuto più a dormire con me Sese? Mi hai lasciato solo due settimane”  
“credevo che tu non mi volessi più qua … tu hai detto ..”  
“io ti ho detto che ti lasciavo andare, non che non ti volevo più vicino a me.”  
“ma mi evitavi …”  
“ti evitavo perché tu evitavi me”  
dopo un attimo di silenzio Sergio rise e Fernando si voltò a guardarlo imbronciato  
“perché ridi scemo?”  
Sergio gli diede un bacio leggero sulle labbra  
“perché sono felice che tu mi voglia ancora bene”  
“io non ti voglio bene! Ti uso come cuscino e basta! il mio è duro e non riesco a dormire”  
Sergio ghignò  
“allora ti conviene lavarmi perché sai che il bagno io me lo faccio solo con te e sono due settimane che non ci vediamo”  
Fernando si allontanò schifato  
“oh per gli Dei Sese non ci credo!”  
“e aggiungici che ho appena finito di allenarmi con tuo padre”  
“fila subito nella vasca!”  
gridò Fernando saltando giù dal letto e Sergio un attimo dopo era già immerso nell’acqua ad aspettare Fernando  
“non posso credere che tu non ti sia lavato per due settimane”  
Fernando cominciò ad insaponargli i capelli  
“ho fatto un sacco di bagni in mare … non bastano?”  
“non bastano no!”  
Sergio con i capelli insaponati raccolti sulla testa gli regalò un sorriso enorme  
“e allora non abbandonarmi più”  
per tutta risposta Fernando gli insaponò la faccia facendogli mangiare anche un po’ di sapone  
“taci brutto idiota!”.

Pulito e profumato Sergio si sdraiò sul letto, Fernando andò al suo scrittoio per firmare delle carte e vide la scatolina che Sergio aveva appoggiato li quando era entrato  
“che cos’è questa?”  
Sergio alzò gli occhi e si irritò subito  
“tuo padre mi ha chiesto di portartela. E’ arrivata questa mattina per te”  
“per me?”  
“si, è un regalo da parte di Dae …”  
Fernando sgranò gli occhi, Sergio invece li strinse  
“perché quell’elfo smorfioso ti manda dei regali? Non è il tuo compleanno”  
Fernando alzò le spalle  
“non lo so … forse è qualcosa che centra con il trattato”  
aprì la scatolina e quando vide cosa c’era dentro i suoi occhi si ingrandirono così tanto che Sergio scese dal letto  
“che cos’è? Perché fai quella faccia?”  
Fernando richiuse la scatolina di colpo  
“non è niente”  
ma non era vero e Sergio gliela strappò dalle mani  
“hey ridammela”  
“no, voglio vedere cosa ti ha mandato”  
resistendo ai tentativi di Fernando di riprendersela la aprì e il bracciale di pietre di luna che c’era dentro gli apparve in tutto il suo splendore.  
“pietre di luna?”  
bisbigliò scioccato, Fernando riuscì a riprendersi la scatolina e la portò via  
“pietre di luna?”  
ripetè ancora a voce un po’ più alta e meno scioccato, Fernando si allontanò cercando di fare l’indifferente  
“PIETRE DI LUNA???”  
questa volta Sergio lo gridò e decisamente non era più scioccato ma furioso  
“quel maledetto elfo ti ha regalato delle pietre di luna??? Sai cosa significa???”  
Fernando arrossì  
“si ….”  
“buttale via subito!”  
Sergio cercò di riprendersi la scatola ma Fernando glielo impedì  
“no, non voglio buttarle, sono bellissime”  
per poco a Sergio non si scoperchiò il cervello per la rabbia  
“NON MI INTERESSA SE SONO BELLISSIME! BUTTALE SUBITOOOOO!”  
Fernando alzò il mento piccato  
“ho detto di NO! Sono un regalo e i regali non si buttano! E poi basta che non le indosso no?”  
Sergio pestò i piedi per terra  
“sei peggio di tua madre quando si tratta di gioielli!”  
Fernando gli fece la linguaccia  
“e tu sei peggio di mio padre quando si tratta di gelosia! Ci manca solo che prendi fuoco come lui!”  
Sergio gli puntò un dito contro  
“tu prova a metterti quel bracciale e io darò fuoco a te!”  
Fernando per dispetto tirò fuori il bracciale e sfidando Sergio se lo infilò, Sergio ruggendo gli balzò addosso facendo finire a terra tutti e due.  
Cominciarono a lottare ma senza farsi male realmente, anche se qualche morso vigliacco ci scappò comunque, alla fine, senza sapere chi cominciò per primo, iniziarono a ridere a crepapelle e si ritrovarono sdraiati sul pavimento senza fiato e con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Quando più tardi si sedettero a tavola per la cena, la Regina Elettra e Ares si scambiarono uno sguardo complice nel vederli ridere di nuovo felici, quella sera, quando Fernando rientrò in camera dopo un colloquio privato con la madre, trovò Sergio a letto che lo aspettava, si sdraiò accanto a lui e si rannicchiò fra le sue braccia, quelle due settimane lontani erano state pesanti per entrambi e quella notte, dopo che Fernando si fu addormentato, Sergio non lo lasciò per andare da una delle sue amanti, per la prima volta rimase con lui fino al mattino.  
In tutti quegli anni si erano sempre addormentati insieme ma mai svegliati nello stesso letto se non da bambini, e Sergio scoprì un Fernando che non aveva mai conosciuto, assonnato, indifeso, sereno e dolce come il miele, se lo sentì muovere addosso come una carezza e qualcosa si agitò dentro di lui, un’inquietudine sconosciuta, un vuoto improvviso che però subito fu riempito dal calore di un sorriso tempestato di lentiggini  
“buongiorno … cosa ci fai qui?”  
Sergio sorrise e gli sistemò una ciocca di capelli ribelle  
“passavo per caso …”  
Fernando rise strusciando la faccia sul suo petto  
“bugiardo …”  
rimasero ancora un po’ così perché nessuno dei due aveva voglia di interrompere quel momento e si erano quasi riaddormentati quando Ares piombò in camera come un tornado  
“buongiornooo”  
Sergio spaventato balzò fuori dal letto, afferrò la spada che teneva accanto al materasso e la puntò verso Ares che non fece una piega  
“impressionante” disse squadrando Sergio nudo di fronte a lui “apprezzò la velocità della risposta, ti ho insegnato bene, però apprezzo un po’ di meno che tu sia nudo come un verme e che abbia scaraventato mio figlio dall’altro lato del letto come una bambola di pezza. Se non è morto di paura, potrebbe esserlo per il volo che gli hai fatto fare”  
Sergio si girò di scatto e in effetti Fernando non c’era più, da dietro al letto giunse un lamento flebile e Sergio corse a vedere: trovò Fernando a terra che si stringeva la testa con entrambi le mani  
“oh per gli Dei … Nando ti sei fatto male?”  
lo aiutò a rialzarsi e Fernando lo guardò con un broncio enorme  
“mi hai fatto male Sese … “  
Sergio gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e Fernando appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla  
“perdonami pensavo che ci stessero attaccando”  
“e tu hai pensato bene di uccidermi prima che lo facessero i nemici? Non dovresti morire tu al posto mio?”  
Sergio si offese  
“non volevo ucciderti …”  
“questo è discutibile …”  
“dai Nando non fare così, mi sento già abbastanza in colpa da solo …”  
Fernando alzò gli occhi lacrimosi e spinse il labbro in fuori  
“allora dammi un bacio per farti perdonare”  
Sergio gli sorrise e si chinò a baciargli la bocca imbronciata ma appena appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Fernando da dietro qualcuno tossì  
“scusatemi … vi siete scordati che io, padre di Fernando e Dio della Guerra vi sto guardando?”  
Sergio si ritirò di colpo e Fernando fulminò il padre con gli occhi, Ares gli puntò un dito contro  
“non provare a guardare in quel modo tuo padre. E ora ho anche capito che tua madre mi frega sempre con quella cosa del labbro in fuori … è davvero una mossa scorretta e sleale”  
“mi hai insegnato tu che in guerra bisogna usare ogni arma a disposizione”  
ribattè piccato Fernando e Ares alzò un sopracciglio   
“questo è vero …”  
“allora potresti uscire per favore così io torno a fare il broncio e Sergio a baciarmi?”  
Sergio intervenne  
“e no! Mi hai fregato una volta, non ci casco più. Quindi vi auguro buona giornata e me ne vado a fare colazione”  
si rivestì ascoltando Fernando e Ares che litigavano e se ne andò, un attimo dopo che era uscito dalla stanza vide Ares correre fuori urlando  
“hey sono tuo padre non puoi …”  
un vaso gli sfiorò la testa andando a schiantarsi contro il muro dietro di lui, Ares guardò i cocci a terra poi Fernando dentro la stanza  
“sei uguale a tua madre”  
gli gridò e prima che lo sgabello che Fernando gli aveva lanciato lo colpisse sparì.


	3. Capitolo 3

Martin scivolò dentro la stanza di Daniel senza far rumore, si avvicinò al camino e rinvigorì il fuoco che si stava spegnendo aggiungendo dell’altra legna, il bagliore delle fiamme illuminò il profilo del corpo di Daniel sotto le coperte e Martin sorrise.  
Si spogliò e lentamente si infilò sotto le coperte, Daniel si mosse appena e lui si schiacciò contro la sua schiena, il contatto dei loro corpi nudi lo fece rabbrividire, baciò il collo di Daniel e accarezzò la sua coscia, con la punta delle dita risalì fino ai suoi addominali e ad uno ad uno ne disegnò il contorno, aveva il sangue che gli ribolliva nelle vene e il profumo della pelle di Daniel era l’afrodisiaco più potente che conoscesse.  
Aveva aspettato settimane, era guarito, si era rimesso in forze ma ora aveva bisogno di prendersi quello che era suo, aveva bisogno di sentirsi ancora una cosa sola con lui … e voleva farlo li, sotto lo stesso tetto del Re, prima di partire, perché quella era la miglior vendetta che potesse mai ottenere …  
La sua mano scivolò tra le gambe di Daniel e cominciò ad accarezzarlo dolcemente, il corpo di Daniel reagì immediatamente e si svegliò gemendo, Martin allora lo accarezzò con più vigore e con la mano libera gli girò la faccia schiantando le loro labbra insieme.  
Daniel si era addormentato solo e si era svegliato in paradiso. La mano di Martin che si muoveva, la sua bocca che lo baciava, la sua lingua che lo invadeva, il suo cervello si spense e si abbandonò completamente al desiderio, spinse il sedere contro l’erezione di Martin che gli premeva dietro e cominciò a miagolare.  
Martin sentì la voglia di Daniel crescere, sentì la sua pelle scaldarsi sempre di più fino a diventare rovente, smise di baciargli la bocca per leccargli il collo perché il sapore della sua pelle era così dolce e lui lo aveva perso per troppo tempo, Daniel era sempre più duro nella sua mano, sembrava pronto a scoppiare da un momento all’altro, ma c’era un altro sapore che lui aveva perso e ora voleva sentire anche quello. Quando smise di accarezzarlo lo sentì gemere per la frustrazione, ma quando lo girò sulla schiena, Daniel, vedendolo leccarsi le labbra, spalancò le gambe e Martin affondò la testa fra le sue cosce.  
Daniel si dovette mordere le labbra per non urlare quando Martin cominciò a succhiarlo e a leccarlo, sgroppò spingendosi più in fondo nella sua bocca e Martin gli bloccò le anche con le mani per tenerlo fermo, Daniel si ribellò ma lui non lo liberò: non gli avrebbe concesso il comando, non quella notte, non dopo un anno e tre settimane di attesa.  
Succhiò con più forza, leccò con più passione e Daniel gli scoppiò in bocca inondandogli la gola del sapore che tanto gli era mancato.  
Alzò la testa e vide Daniel guardarlo con occhi di fuoco, ansimava ma non perché era stanco o sazio, no, ansimava perché voleva di più, Martin si mise in ginocchio e si portò due dita alle labbra, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Daniel le leccò, le rivestì per bene di saliva e poi le avvicinò alla sua apertura. Appena la sfiorò Daniel tremò, allora ci giocò un po’, la accarezzò piano mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava la pancia e il petto.   
Infilò il primo dito e Daniel lo accolse con un sibilo, un dolore che era la prova della sua fedeltà e che cancellò ogni dubbio celato nel cuore di Martin, il dito si mosse piano, diede il tempo a Daniel di abituarsi e poi prese un ritmo più deciso, quando entrò anche il secondo dito trovò subito il punto segreto dentro Daniel e lo fece boccheggiare, Martin era sul punto di venire solo per lo spettacolo che stava guardando, scopò Daniel con le dita, lo portò a chiedere l’elemosina, poi non ce la fece più ad aspettare ancora perché la brama di possederlo era diventata insopportabile, lo afferrò e lo fece girare a pancia sotto, si sdraiò sulla sua schiena e lo riempì con un affondo solo togliendogli il fiato, da li in poi fu un volo diretto verso l’estasi.  
Martin entrò dentro Daniel e si sentì rinascere, dentro di lui tutto tornò a vivere, ogni cellula del suo corpo vibrò poi esplose di energia pura. Sentiva Daniel sotto di lui, sentiva il calore della frizione della loro pelle, sentiva le ondate di piacere ad ogni spinta dentro l’uomo che amava ma voleva di più, voleva disperatamente sentirlo di più e calò sul suo collo mordendolo, appena sentì il sapore del sangue di Daniel il suo cuore esplose e cominciò a succhiare.  
Daniel emise un gemito che non gli aveva mai sentito fare, si staccò pensando di avergli fatto male ma Daniel lo implorò di non smettere, spingendosi contro di lui lo supplicò di morderlo ancora e Martin si avventò su di lui come una belva affamata e lo scopò con così tanta foga che il letto cedette sotto i suoi colpi e si piegò su un lato mente loro venivano insieme scoppiando in un orgasmo poderoso.  
Solo la presa decisa di Martin impedì ad entrambi di cadere sul pavimento, rimasero in bilico sul materasso mentre cercavano di recuperare l’energia per alzarsi, Daniel voltò la testa per guardare Martin e gli sorrise  
“questo sarà difficile da spiegare a mio padre …”  
Martin gli leccò la ferita del primo morso facendolo rabbrividire  
“non ce ne sarà bisogno …”  
“ah no?”  
“no, perché ho intenzione di dare fuoco alla tua stanza prima di andarcene domani mattina”  
Daniel sgranò gli occhi  
“cosa??”  
“questa stanza è troppo vicino alle orecchie di tuo padre … la voglio bruciare e quando torneremo da Ithil tu sceglierai la stanza nella torre grande a Nord così io potrò scoparti ogni notte sentendoti gridare, odio non sentire la tua voce quando facciamo l’amore, ho bisogno di sentirti urlare il mio nome”  
e quando Martin attaccò la bocca alla sua ferita e succhiò ancora il suo sangue, Daniel desiderò così tanto gridare il suo nome che l’idea del fuoco gli parve meravigliosa.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Più il castello si allontanava più Sergio e Fernando entravano nello spirito del viaggio.  
Avevano davanti a loro una cavalcata di quattro giorni, ma erano così pieni di entusiasmo che non gli sarebbe pesata affatto.  
Raggiunsero il porto di Dekelia prima di pranzo e insieme ai cavalli si imbarcarono sulla nave che li avrebbe portati nella regione più grande del Regno del Sud: Tenedos, da li sarebbero risaliti fino al varco di confine con il Regno degli Elfi, un volta entrati nella regione di Athoriel, l’avrebbero attraversata fino ad arrivare ad Ithil, la città\isola capitale del Regno.  
Rimasero sul ponte della nave a lungo a guardare l’isola di Kos che si allontanava sempre di più e si godettero quel senso crescente di libertà che i lunghi viaggi sanno dare a chi non ne ha mai fatti.  
Sbarcarono al porto di Myra a sera inoltrata, si fermarono in una locanda del porto, presero una stanza e dopo essersi dati una ripulita scesero a cenare affamati come lupi. Non ci volle molto perché la gente riconoscesse Fernando, era un Principe molto amato e la sua presenza rallegrò tutti, la birra cominciò a scorrere a fiumi e alla fine della serata Sergio e Fernando faticarono ad arrivare in camera per tanto che erano ubriachi.  
Il mattino seguente iniziarono il loro viaggio attraverso Tenedos con un’emicrania da spavento, cavalcarono fino all’ora di pranzo quando si fermarono per mangiare qualcosa; scelsero la riva di un piccolo torrente per il loro bivacco così da poter abbeverare i cavalli, Sergio tagliò un po’ di formaggio e di frutta e si misero comodi  
“per le prossime due notti dormiremo all’aperto perché non ci sono città lungo la strada”  
Fernando gli sorrise  
“e tu sei felice perché così non ti devi fare il bagno?”  
Sergio gli lanciò uno spicchio di mela  
“hey io amo farmi il bagno, se me lo fai tu però”  
“se qualcuno ci sentisse penserebbe che il Principe sei tu. Viziato”  
Sergio rise con la bocca piena di cibo e Fernando lo insultò schifato.  
Finito di pranzare Sergio sistemò la borraccia di Fernando nella sua sacca e rovistandoci dentro trovò una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare: la scatola di legno con il bracciale di pietre di luna.  
Rimase a guardarla basito, non si spiegava perché Fernando l’avesse portata con se, una stupida gelosia lo pervase, si guardò intorno e lo trovò che sellava i cavalli, per un attimo pensò di andare a chiedergli spiegazioni ma poi capì di non poterlo fare: Fernando era libero di portarsi dietro quello che voleva e poi probabilmente era una forma di cortesia verso chi glielo aveva regalato, o meglio ancora, magari voleva restituire il gioiello al mittente, quell’idea fu chiaramente quella che gli piacque di più e se ne convinse al punto da sentirsi felice.  
Per tutto il pomeriggio cavalcarono sotto il sole attraversando sconfinati campi di grano, un mare d’oro punteggiato di piccole isole di papaveri rossi, al calare del buio si fermarono in un piccolo bosco che costeggiava un laghetto, trovarono una radura e accesero il fuoco per la notte.  
Una cena spartana ma piacevole, Sergio e Fernando si scambiarono le loro impressioni sul viaggio, risero, giocarono, poi quando l’umidità della notte scese si rannicchiarono abbracciati sotto le coperte accanto al fuoco e si addormentarono guardando una stellata spettacolare.  
Dormirono come sassi per la stanchezza della lunga cavalcata e al mattino Sergio si beò di nuovo della vista di Fernando appena sveglio, dopo una colazione veloce si rimisero in marcia, durante quel giorno cominciarono a vedere il panorama che li circondava cambiare, i campi sconfinati iniziarono ad intervallarsi a boschi più fitti e numerosi e quando al calare del buio si fermarono per la notte, erano già circondati a perdita d’occhio da alberi, segno che il Regno degli Elfi, territorio completamente ricoperto di foreste, era molto vicino.  
A metà mattina del giorno dopo raggiunsero il confine con la terra degli Elfi, si presentarono al varco dove annunciarono il loro ingresso. Le guardie li accolsero calorosamente, Fernando era atteso, i soldati gli consegnarono un messaggio personale del Principe Dae e dopo aver lasciato il varco i due viaggiatori entrarono nelle foreste di Athoriel.  
Fernando subì il fascino di quelle foreste, si guardava intorno con gli occhi sgranati, l’aria era carica di magia, la natura era l’assoluta padrona di quei luoghi e incuteva timore e rispetto, c’erano così tanti tipi differenti di piante che Fernando scoprì nuove tonalità di colori che non aveva mai visto in vita sua, e poi c’erano i suoni di quella foresta … il fruscio delle foglie, il vento che accarezzava gli alberi, il canto degli uccelli, sembravano una melodia perfettamente intonata, e completamente rapito da tutta quella meraviglia si accorse molto dopo che Sergio non aveva mai detto niente  
“hey Sese cos’hai?”  
Sergio lo guardò di traverso e senza giri di parole arrivò diretto all’argomento che lo faceva rodere  
“cosa c’era scritto nel messaggio che ti ha lasciato l’elfo?”  
Fernando alzò un sopracciglio  
“era un messaggio “personale” … ”  
e Sergio si scurì ancora di più  
“e da quando hai delle cose “personali” con lui?”  
“non ho delle cose “personali” con Dae. E’ solo un messaggio che però lui vuole che resti privato, quindi non te lo posso dire”  
“e allora tienitelo per te”  
sbottò acido Sergio e con un colpo di talloni spronò il suo cavallo che accellerò fino a mettersi davanti a quello di Fernando  
“Sese, non fare così, non puoi tenermi il muso per questo …”  
Sergio rispose senza nemmeno girarsi  
“non ci voglio parlare con te. Parla con il tuo Principe elfo!”  
e quell’atteggiamento così infantile fece sorridere Fernando  
“sei proprio scemo lo sai?”  
Sergio si voltò di scatto  
“io non sono scemooo!!!”  
e Fernando gli rise in faccia  
“oh si che lo sei. Scemo e geloso”  
e Sergio cominciò ad imprecare agitandosi e inveendo contro Fernando e Dae in tutti i dialetti che conosceva facendo ridere sempre di più Fernando.  
Poco prima di sera, dopo chilometri e chilometri di foresta, gli alberi secolari si aprirono davanti a loro e all’improvviso si trovarono di fronte Brethil, la prima città elfica che avessero mai visto.  
Colti alla sprovvista si fermarono per assimilare quello che avevano di fronte: c’erano strade, case, luci, persone … un attimo prima il silenzio e la penombra della foresta e poi all’improvviso i suoni della vita degli elfi, come se avessero passato una barriera invisibile che teneva celata quella vita.  
Dalla prima casa vicino a loro uscì un elfo che andò loro incontro sorridendo, era vestito come una delle guardie del valico e aveva una spada al fianco, quando fu loro davanti fece un leggero inchino e si presentò  
“benvenuti, voi dovete essere il Principe Fernando e la sua guardia personale, dal valico ci hanno informato del vostro arrivo, vi stavamo aspettando. Io sono Garaf, il comandante delle guardie di Brethil”  
Fernando e Sergio si presentarono, l’elfo diede un occhiata approfondita a Sergio che alzò un sopracciglio infastidito, poi si rivolse a Fernando  
“se mi volete seguire Principe vi accompagno agli alloggi che il Principe Dae ha fatto sistemare per voi, la vostra guardia potrà alloggiare con noi qua nel comando delle guardie”  
Fernando vide con la coda dell’occhio Sergio diventare viola in faccia, e prima che facesse scoppiare un incidente diplomatico di proporzioni bibliche intervenne lui direttamente  
“ti ringrazio Garaf per la cortesia e per la disponibilità, ma ad Aurora è usanza che la mia guardia alloggi con me, è così da sempre e se non è eccessivo disturbo per voi, preferirei che continuasse così.”  
l’elfo rimase spiazzato ma si affretto a nasconderlo inchinandosi  
“come volete Principe, prego seguitemi”  
e facendo strada li condusse all’interno della cittadina.  
Tutto era in armonia con la foresta e fatto in modo che non ne turbasse l’equilibrio, le strade erano ben illuminate dalle numerose lanterne, la gente passeggiava tranquillamente e incuriosita si fermava ad osservare i due stranieri  
“perdonate la loro curiosità” intervenne Garaf “è raro che da noi arrivino visitatori, tantomeno principi e la vostra presenza è da considerarsi un evento per la nostra piccola città”  
dopo un po’ si fermarono davanti ad una casa  
“questi sono i vostri alloggi, spero siano all’altezza delle vostre necessità. In città stasera è festa, abbiamo organizzato un banchetto, se vi fa piacere potreste unirvi a noi per cenare, altrimenti vi farò portare la cena qui”  
Fernando sorrise  
“ci farà molto piacere unirci a voi.”  
l’elfo si illuminò dalla gioia  
“questa sarà una serata davvero speciale allora. Non preoccupatevi di niente, riposatevi un po’, quando sarete pronti potrete raggiungerci in fondo a questa strada”  
l’elfo si congedò prendendo in consegna i loro cavalli per portarli nelle stalle e loro entrarono in casa.  
L’interno della casa rispecchiava l’armonia ed il rispetto per la natura della città, ogni cosa, mobili, suppellettili, era in legno finemente intagliato e perfetto in forma e dimensione, la sobria semplicità dell’insieme dava un aspetto pulito e curato alla casa che mise subito a suo agio Fernando, un po’ meno Sergio che, ancora di cattivo umore, la prima cosa che notò fu una pergamena arrotolata posata su un tavolo, la prese e quando la aprì e lesse il contenuto il suo umore passò da pessimo a funesto  
“questa è per te”  
lanciò la pergamena addosso a Fernando e se ne andò  
“hey maleducato”  
borbottò Fernando raccogliendo la pergamena da terra e quando l’aprì capì il perché della sua reazione  
“benvenuto a Brethil Fernando, riposati, godi dell’ospitalità del mio popolo che già ti ama, domani finalmente sarai da me e allora potrò prendermi io cura di te. Ti sto aspettando Luce di Aurora”  
Fernando non potè fare a meno di sorridere, Dae sapeva davvero come corteggiare qualcuno, mise via la pergamena nella sua sacca e andò a cercare Sergio, lo trovò sdraiato sul letto a pancia in giù e non riuscì a non adorare quei capricci infantili, posò la sacca e lentamente salì sul letto, strisciò accanto a lui e gli salì sulla schiena coprendolo, Sergio si agitò  
“vattene”  
Fernando gli spostò la treccia e appoggiò le labbra sul suo collo  
“non ci penso proprio, sono così comodo qua sopra”  
“non mi interessa se sei comodo, scendi dalla mia schiena”  
“io sono il Principe e ti ordino di fare il materasso silenzioso!”  
Sergio gli diede uno scossone ma non riuscì a spostarlo  
“chiedi a Dae di farti da materasso, lui lo farebbe volentieri visto che sei la sua Luce di Aurora”  
Fernando rise  
“lo so bene che lui lo farebbe volentieri, ma purtroppo devo aspettare fino a domani per vederlo, quindi per ora resto qua”  
chissà cosa scattò nella testa di Sergio a quelle parole, nemmeno lui probabilmente lo seppe di preciso, sta di fatto però che disarcionò Fernando ribaltandolo sul letto, gli saltò sopra e lo immobilizzò bloccandogli le mani sopra la testa  
“Mi stai dicendo che da domani quell’elfo maledetto avrà quello che vuole?”  
era furioso, aveva gli occhi del colore della brace e ringhiava mentre aumentava la presa sui polsi di Fernando che si lamentò spaventato  
“Sese mi fai male …”  
“RISPONDIMI! Andrai a letto con lui?”  
Fernando scosse la testa  
“no Sese … lo sai …”  
ma Sergio non si placò  
“No! io non lo so! Accetti i suoi regali, i suoi messaggi, le sue smancerie! Perché ti chiama Luce di Aurora? Da quando ti chiama così?”  
Fernando era sconvolto da quell’aggressività e soprattutto da quella gelosia, perché era questo che era Sergio: geloso marcio e Fernando non sapeva cosa fare  
“mi ha sempre chiamato così Sergio … dalla prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti”  
Sergio calò su di lui mettendosi a un centimetro dalla sua faccia e facendolo smettere di respirare per lo spavento  
“lui non deve permettersi di chiamarti così … tu sei la MIA Luce di Aurora, io ti posso chiamare così, non lui”  
Fernando sbarrò gli occhi e le labbra cominciarono a tremargli  
“Sese …”  
“lui non ti avrà mai Nando, perché tu sei mio.”  
e lasciandogli le mani gli afferrò il viso e lo baciò con così tanta passione che Fernando si sentì quasi mancare.  
Accadde tutto in un attimo, Sergio non riuscì a controllare la sua folle gelosia, non riuscì a pensare alle conseguenze di quello che stava per fare e Fernando certo non era la persona che lo avrebbe fermato, si ritrovarono nudi sul letto e il fuoco divampò.  
Fernando sentiva Sergio dappertutto, su ogni centimetro della sua pelle c’erano le mani o la bocca di Sergio e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era gemere e chiedere di più.  
Sergio era come un onda di passione che si schiantava contro Fernando in continuazione, lo faceva bruciare, si allontanava, poi ritornava a farlo bruciare ancora di più, sapeva dove toccarlo, dove baciarlo, sapeva come farlo supplicare e godeva dell’inesperienza di Fernando perché era la prova inequivocabile della sua fedeltà.  
Lo guidò, lo spronò, lo portò fino in paradiso e poi lo fece suo.  
Quando Sergio entrò dentro di lui, Fernando urlò, era passato così tanto tempo dalla sua unica volta che fu come se non lo avesse mai fatto, il dolore fu identico, ma questa volta sapeva già che poi sarebbe arrivato il piacere e si lasciò cullare dalle carezze e dalle parole dolci che Sergio gli sussurrava all’orecchio, il dolore sparì prima, Sergio potè cominciare a muoversi e il piacere arrivò … una sensazione unica, resa ancora più forte dalle parole di Sergio  
“dimmelo Nando … dimmi che sei mio”  
e Fernando glielo disse, glielo ripetè più volte, perché era vero e perché credeva che quel momento fosse finalmente l’inizio di qualcosa che aspettava da sempre.  
Sergio gli afferrò una coscia e gliela piegò verso il petto per entrare meglio dentro di lui e Fernando lo sentì fin dentro lo stomaco, gemette ad alta voce e Sergio lo baciò  
“sei così bello quando stai godendo Nando”  
cominciò a muoversi dentro di lui con più foga e Fernando si aggrappò alla sua schiena con le unghie e lo graffiò, Sergio lo ricompensò con un morso profondo sul petto che portò Fernando così vicino all’orgasmo da farlo tremare, gridò il nome di Sergio così disperatamente che Sergio ringhiò di soddisfazione, un attimo dopo Fernando venne senza bisogno di essere toccato e Sergio a quella vista gli esplose dentro riempiendolo completamente.  
Ma Sergio non si accontentò di un assaggio di quel paradiso, ingordo ed egoista come solo lui sapeva essere divorò Fernando, lo scopò ancora e ancora, si prese tutto quello che Fernando aveva da dargli: passione, speranza, amore e in cambio gli regalò un’illusione così grande che a tratti ci credette anche lui.  
Alla fine sazio e con un ego elevato alla massima potenza, continuò a crogiolarsi in quella illusione, amoreggiò con Fernando, andò al banchetto e continuò quel gioco anche in mezzo agli elfi, ma mentre Fernando lo faceva per amore, lui lo faceva per ribadire una proprietà, li, nel regno del suo nemico, davanti alla sua gente, ma quando Fernando gli sussurrò all’orecchio  
“ti amo”  
ego, soddisfazione e vittoria, sparirono di colpo, così come l’illusione che aveva così abilmente costruito e tutto quello che gli rimase fu il gelido morso della consapevolezza di aver commesso l’errore più grande della sua vita.  
Fernando lo capì subito.  
La rigidità della postura di Sergio, il mutismo in cui si chiuse dopo le sue parole, il suo sguardo alla rapida ricerca di una via di fuga … capì che era stata tutta un illusione e il cuore gli si spezzò.  
Alla fine Sergio aveva fatto esattamente quello che aveva sempre detto di non voler fare: gli aveva mentito.  
Fernando si alzò e si allontanò dal banchetto senza dire niente, Sergio lo guardò sparire in mezzo alla gente ma non ebbe il coraggio di seguirlo perchè aveva capito che adesso Fernando sapeva e lui non avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli.  
Fernando non pianse, non gridò, non si disperò: la Luce di Aurora semplicemente si spense.  
Via dal banchetto rientrò a casa, come un automa andò direttamente in stanza ma appena vide il letto le immagini di quello che era accaduto qualche ora prima gli tornarono in mente e lui non ce la fece a stare li, girò su se stesso e andò a sdraiarsi sul divano che c’era accanto al camino nell’ingresso, chiuse gli occhi e ringraziando gli Dei si addormentò subito.

Il mattino dopo Sergio si svegliò e cercò quegli occhi dolci ed assonnati che tanto gli piacevano, ma invece trovò dei lunghi capelli neri e due orecchie appuntite.  
Il peso sul cuore tornò prepotente, non era stato un incubo, lui aveva veramente fatto male a Fernando e veramente era andato a letto con la prima elfa che glielo aveva chiesto pur di non tornare a casa da lui.  
Non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva dove trovare il coraggio di affrontarlo, dei colpi forti e decisi alla porta lo fecero trasalire e svegliarono la donna che era a letto con lui.  
Ancora addormentata l’elfa si coprì e uscì dalla camera e lui approfittò di quel momento per rivestirsi, si stava infilando gli stivali quando la porta della stanza si aprì e apparve Fernando: Sergio si bloccò, avrebbe preferito morire sul rogo che vedere quel dolore nei suoi occhi, poi il dolore divenne gelo e Fernando fece un passo dentro  
“tra dieci minuti ti voglio alle stalle, ho già caricato la nostra roba sui cavalli, muoviti perché voglio arrivare ad Ithil prima di pranzo”  
e senza aggiungere altro se ne andò.


	4. Capitolo 4

Daniel mise le ultime cose nella sua sacca e la chiuse, era ancora l’alba ma avevano deciso di partire presto, Martin lo aveva lasciato un ora prima ed era andato nella sua stanza a finire di prepararsi, si guardò in giro, aveva preso tutto, ora c’era un ultima cosa che doveva fare.  
Si sfilò il bracciale di cuoio e argento che aveva al polso e lo mise in un cofanetto di legno e ferro battuto all’interno del quale aveva inserito una pergamena, infilò il cofanetto in un sacchetto di velluto rosso e lo chiuse poi uscì dalla stanza. Quando bussò alla sua camera Tobias era già pronto, Daniel lo guardò serio  
“vuoi farlo davvero Tobias? Se non te la senti capirò”  
l’uomo anziano sorrise  
“Principe non preoccupatevi, lo faccio volentieri, ve l’ho già detto e non ho cambiato idea. E’ solo una consegna”  
si ma non una consegna qualsiasi …

Nelle settimane passate Martin gli aveva raccontato quello che gli era accaduto mentre era nell’Ade, la cosa che più lo aveva colpito era il modo che Martin aveva di parlare della Dea Haxa. La odiava per il male che gli aveva fatto, aveva paura di lei, ma allo stesso tempo la rispettava, e quando Daniel gli aveva chiesto perché, Martin gli aveva spiegato che Haxa era stata orribile e crudele, violenta e sadica, ma allo stesso tempo lo aveva trattato in maniera differente dagli altri uomini rinchiusi la sotto.  
Invece di farlo morire di fame e di sete, una volta al giorno gli permetteva di bere e mangiare e questo lo aveva tenuto in vita; non aveva mai permesso a nessun altro di toccarlo a parte lei e non lo aveva mai ferito in viso per non sfregiarlo, o in testa o nelle parti intime che erano le parti più delicate; per due volte lo aveva curato quando le ferite sul suo corpo si erano infettate; in modo contorto si era presa cura di lui e alla fine lo aveva liberato quando invece poteva semplicemente ucciderlo. Martin era anche sicuro che lei lo avesse aiutato dopo che Re Brendan lo aveva abbandonato nella neve. Aveva perso conoscenza molte volte, era confuso e sfinito, ma nonostante questo ogni volta che si riprendeva era sempre più vicino a casa. Qualcuno lo aveva aiutato e lui era certo che fosse stata lei.  
E poi Martin gli aveva raccontato una cosa particolare: Daniel gli aveva chiesto che fine avesse fatto il bracciale uguale al suo e Martin gli spiegò che pochi giorni dopo essere arrivato nell’Ade uno dei demoni guardiani glielo aveva portato via, lui era impazzito e Haxa sentendolo gridare era andata da lui. Lo aveva frustato per le sue urla, ma si era fatta anche raccontare cosa era accaduto e che valore avesse per lui quel bracciale, il giorno dopo quando era tornata per torturarlo aveva al polso il bracciale di Martin e prima di cominciare a frustarlo di nuovo gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe tenuto lei così nessuno avrebbe potuto rubarglielo di nuovo e lui avrebbe potuto vederlo ogni giorno. Haxa non se lo era mai più tolto.  
Quella storia aveva lasciato una traccia dentro Daniel, anche lui odiava Haxa, ma non poteva incolpare la Dea per aver fatto quello per cui era stata creata, il colpevole del martirio di Martin era suo padre non Haxa e lei, in oltre, gli aveva salvato la vita, allora aveva preso una decisione: aveva chiamato Tobias e gli aveva chiesto di scoprire come consegnare un messaggio ad Haxa, Tobias dopo alcuni giorni lo aveva scoperto e si era offerto di consegnare quello che voleva mandarle Daniel.

Daniel esitò prima di consegnargli il sacchetto di velluto, allora Tobias glielo prese gentilmente dalle mani  
“adesso andate o farete tardi, Martin è già in cortile ad aspettarvi, andrà tutto bene, fidatevi di me”  
Daniel lo guardò e poi fece una cosa che turbò Tobias: lo abbracciò. Era la prima volta che il Principe gli regalava un gesto d’affetto e in quel momento Tobias capì che per lui sarebbe sceso direttamente nell’Ade a consegnare a mano quel sacchetto. Imbarazzato diede una piccola stretta al Principe poi si allontanò  
“su andate”  
e Daniel dopo avergli regalato un sorriso se ne andò.

Martin scalpitava per andarsene e praticamente issò Daniel di forza sul cavallo, avvolti nei loro mantelli di pelliccia e sotto una leggera nevicata, lasciarono il castello quando ancora non era spuntato il sole e grazie a questo, mentre attraversavano Dromi, Daniel potè vedere chiaramente anche a quella distanza le fiamme che uscivano dalle finestre delle sue stanze, si voltò per dire qualcosa a Martin ma quando vide la sua espressione diabolica e anche un po’ terrificante, preferì tacere.  
Attraversarono in religioso silenzio la foresta di Thok e quando sbucarono dall’altro lato si guardarono in faccia e si sorrisero: erano liberi.  
Al passo più veloce che il gelo e la neve potesse concedere ai cavalli, attraversarono la vallata oltre la foresta e nel primo pomeriggio giunsero ai piedi delle Skarp Kant, le montagne più impervie della regione del Lothian.  
Ma quelle montagne erano inaccessibili solo per chi non le conosceva, in realtà le Skarp Kant erano montagne amate dalla popolazione del Lothian, perché nascondevano un ventre segreto, fatto di grotte con sorgenti naturali di acqua calda e lunghi passaggi che le attraversano da parte a parte.  
Daniel e Martin imboccarono il sentiero che li avrebbe condotti alle grotte e riuscirono a percorrerlo a cavallo per una buona parte, poi la leggera nevicata divenne una bufera e dovettero affrontare l’ultimo pezzo a piedi tirando i cavalli, lottando contro raffiche di vento micidiali e stando attenti a non rovinare giù in qualche crepaccio per colpa del ghiaccio.  
Giunsero davanti all’ingresso delle grotte sfiniti, ebbero a malapena la forza di aprire l’enorme portone costruito per proteggere le grotte e dopo aver fatto entrare i cavalli se lo richiusero alle spalle e crollarono a terra.  
Rimasero al buio per un po’ prima di trovare l’energia di alzarsi e accendere le torce, si incamminarono lungo il grande tunnel che si apriva di fronte a loro, man mano che si inoltravano all’interno della montagna la temperatura saliva sempre di più e ad un certo punto poterono togliersi i mantelli, dopo una quindicina di minuti circa di cammino sulla loro destra si aprì la prima grotta e decisero di fermarsi li.  
Quelle montagne erano uno snodo importantissimo per il passaggio da una parte all’altra della regione e le grotte ed i tunnel venivano riforniti regolarmente con il necessario per i viandanti, trovarono fieno per i cavalli, acqua potabile e legna.  
Accesero altre due torce fissandole a dei supporti predisposti nella roccia, la grotta si illuminò mostrando una delle sorgenti calde e una volta sistemati i cavalli Martin accese il fuoco per loro e Daniel preparò una minestra con un po’ di carne e qualche patata.  
Con lo stomaco pieno e riscaldati da una temperatura molto piacevole, decisero di approfittare della sorgente, dopo essersi spogliati si immersero nell’acqua calda  
“vieni qua”  
Martin allargò un braccio e Daniel si sedette accanto a lui appoggiandosi contro il suo petto, rimasero un po’ così, a godersi i benefici di quella sorgente, Daniel ad un certo punto sospirò  
“mi piace il silenzio di questo posto”  
Martin gli accarezzò la testa  
“anche a me”  
Daniel alzò gli occhi “mi piace anche perché non c’è nessuno qui …” gli mise una mano sul petto e lo accarezzò “siamo solo io e te …”  
quando la mano di Daniel scese in mezzo alle sue gambe Martin socchiuse gli occhi  
“allora non sei stanco …”  
Daniel sorrise avvicinandosi alla sua bocca  
“per te mai …”  
fu Martin a chiudere la distanza fra loro e a stampare le labbra sulle sue, aveva sempre amato quando Daniel prendeva l’iniziativa, gli piaceva vedere la voglia che aveva di lui, gli afferrò dolcemente la nuca e approfondì il bacio immergendo la lingua nella sua bocca giocando con lui, Daniel chiuse le dita intorno alla sua erezione e cominciò ad accarezzarlo strappandogli un gemito e Martin ricambiò il piacere accarezzandolo nello stesso modo.  
I loro respiri affannati e i mugolii riecheggiavano nella grotta, le loro mani si muovevano allo stesso ritmo dandosi lo stesso piacere, l’eccitazione cresceva, il bisogno cresceva e Daniel, impaziente per natura, si mise a cavallo di Martin strusciandosi su di lui  
“Martin …”  
miagolava e Martin sorrise  
“vuoi qualcosa Daniel?”  
glielo chiese accarezzandolo con più vigore e Daniel si morse un labbro  
“voglio te …”  
Martin gli afferrò il mento e fissò gli occhi nei suoi  
“allora prendimi … fammi sentire quanto mi vuoi”  
quell’idea arrivò direttamente al centro del piacere di Daniel che si leccò le labbra e senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi prese la mano di Martin e la portò fino alla sua apertura sotto il pelo dell’acqua e lentamente spinse una delle dita dentro di se.  
Martin spinse il dito fino in fondo poi lo girò un po’ fino a trovare il punto esatto che fece gettare indietro la testa a Daniel  
“trovato …”  
sibilò e continuò a sfiorare quel punto facendolo gemere sempre di più, ad un certo punto Daniel gli spinse dentro anche il secondo dito e subito dopo il terzo, era affamato, voleva di più molto di più e quelle dita dentro di lui lo mandavano in delirio, non riuscì ad attendere oltre, allontanò la mano di Martin, si sollevò leggermente e si impalò sulla sua erezione.  
Martin smise di respirare, Daniel gridò aggrappandosi con le unghie alle sue spalle, rimasero immobili per un attimo poi Daniel cominciò a muoversi cavalcandolo lentamente, Martin ritrovò il fiato ma non la lucidità, Daniel era così stretto e caldo e in quella posizione riusciva a spingersi così tanto dentro di lui che gli sembrava di poterlo scopare fin dentro l’anima, assecondò il suo ritmo, l’acqua si agitava intorno a loro formando piccole onde che si infrangevano ritmicamente contro i loro corpi, i gemiti salirono d’intensità, erano davvero soli sotto quell’immensa montagna e diedero sfogo a tutte le urla che avevano trattenuto la notte prima  
“ti prego non ti fermare Daniel …”  
Daniel accellerò la sua cavalcata, con la testa reclinata indietro, le labbra socchiuse, il viso trasfigurato dal piacere, si scopò Martin fino a quando non lo sentì scoppiargli dentro e quando il calore del suo orgasmo lo riempì si lasciò andare e venne insieme a lui.  
Gli crollò addosso sfinito e Martin lo baciò dolcemente poi lo tenne stretto a se cullandolo  
“ti amo Martin”  
“ti amo anche io Daniel”.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Ade.

“Mia Signora posso disturbarla?”  
la Dea Haxa agitò la mano in aria annoiata, seduta sul suo trono teneva il mento appoggiato al palmo della mano e sbuffava tristemente, il demone verdognolo alto come lo sgabello sopra il quale lei appoggiava i piedi le si avvicinò e lei arricciò il naso  
“ma quanto puzzi Gholem!”  
il demone sorrise mostrando una fila di dentini aguzzi poi si inchinò  
“oh grazie mia Signora … lei è troppo buona”  
Haxa gli lanciò il calice d’argento che teneva sul tavolino accanto al trono e lo prese in piena faccia facendolo crollare a terra.  
Il demone si rialzò subito barcollante, sanguinante e sorridente  
“le mi onora con le sue attenzioni mia Signora”  
Haxa alzò un sopracciglio  
“vuoi morire Gholem?”  
il demone la guardò dubbioso  
“dovrei?”  
e Haxa capì che era tutto inutile  
“ok, lasciamo stare. Dimmi piuttosto perché sei venuto a disturbarmi”  
il demone divenne serio  
“qualcuno ha consegnato un pacco per voi”  
Haxa sospirò sconsolata  
“tutto qua?”  
il demone socchiuse gli occhi maligno  
“il messaggero ha detto che è da parte del Principe del Regno del Nord”  
Haxa si mise a sedere dritta  
“se mi stai mentendo ti strapperò quei dentini malefici ad uno ad uno con le mie mani”  
il demone tremò  
“non lo farei mai mia signora.”  
quando Haxa si alzò dal trono il demone cominciò ad indietreggiare, tutto di lei emanava furia, cattiveria, brama di sangue, era sempre così, ma in quel momento sembrava tutto un po’ più accentuato  
“mia Signora le giuro che non sto mentendo”  
il demone cadde con il sedere a terra mentre Haxa avanzava verso di lui e, nonostante il terrore che provava, il demone non riuscì a non pensare a quanto fosse bella: i capelli neri come la notte lunghi fino alle cosce, lisci, forti, lucidi, la pelle bianca come il latte, le labbra carnose, rosse, perfette, gli occhi blu, il naso perfetto, il corpo muscoloso, statuario, il seno perfetto, tutto perfetto … un rivolo di bava colò a lato della bocca del demone e la Dea, vedendolo, prese la rincorsa e lo calciò come fosse un pallone e lei stesse tirando un rigore nella finale di Champions League … e segnò! Il demone volò diretto fuori dalla stanza attraverso la porta da dove era entrato.  
Haxa alzò il mento piccata  
“idiota, nano e puzzolente. Così impara a prendersi gioco di me”  
fece per tornare al suo trono quando inciampò in qualcosa, abbassò gli occhi e vide un sacchetto di velluto rosso  
“e questo cosa diavolo è?”  
lo raccolse da terra e lo aprì, estrasse il cofanetto di legno e ferro battuto e appena lo aprì rimase senza parole.  
Ci mise un attimo per riuscire a muoversi ancora, vedere il bracciale gemello di quello che portava al polso l’aveva scioccata, non capiva cosa significasse quel gesto.  
Perché farglielo recapitare? Era un modo per offenderla? Il Principe le faceva sapere che visto che uno lo aveva lei, lui non voleva più portare l’altro?  
Haxa sentì la rabbia crescere, scoprì le labbra mostrando le zanne  
“piccolo umano ingrato … ti farò pentire della tua sfacciataggine”  
tirò fuori dalla scatola il bracciale con rabbia e la pergamena che c’era sotto cadde a terra  
“ha anche osato scrivermi …”  
la raccolse e la aprì con così tanta forza che ne strappò un pezzo ma quando lesse le prime righe lo shock di prima fu niente in confronto

“Chiedo perdono per questo modo così poco civile di porgere un dono, ma non conoscevo altre vie. Non sono un bugiardo e non mentirò dicendo che questo è un dono d’amore, la sofferenza che avete inflitto a Martin è anche la mia e il suo rancore nei vostri confronti è indubbiamente anche il mio, ma anche il rispetto che lui prova per voi, Dea Haxa è il mio. Mi ha raccontato che lo avete fatto soffrire, ma anche che lo avete curato, mi ha detto che eravate spietata ma che lo avete risparmiato da cose peggiori e infine, mi ha detto che Voi gli avete salvato la vita e di questo io ve ne sarò eternamente grato. Non so se possa farvi piacere ma Martin mi ha detto che il suo bracciale lo portate voi, questo è il suo gemello, sono stati creati per stare insieme, per non separarsi mai, come me e Martin, e visto che voi mi avete restituito Martin, ho ritenuto giusto donarvi questo, perché possa sempre stare accanto all’altra sua metà. Con rispetto Daniel”

Haxa sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, rilesse quelle parole ancora, poi ancora e alla fine, incredibilmente, sorrise  
“adesso capisco perché Martin lo ama così tanto.”  
sorridendo prese il bracciale e se lo mise al polso poi lo avvicinò a quello che già portava sull’altro polso  
“e si … sono perfetti insieme ”  
alzò le braccia sopra la testa guardando lo scintillio dell’argento alla luce delle candele  
“perfetti … come voi due”  
prese cofanetto e sacchetto di velluto e li appoggiò sul tavolino accanto al trono poi si guardò intorno  
“dove diavolo è finito quel nano? GHOLEM!!!”  
il demone pallone arrivò zoppicando e Haxa lo guardò di traverso  
“dove ti eri cacciato?”  
lui sorrise mostrando un buco in mezzo ai denti che prima non c’era  
“ho approfittato del vostro calcio di prima per lucidare il pavimento con la faccia mia Signora”  
“ottima idea, io devo assentarmi per un paio di ore”  
il demone sbarrò gli occhi  
“ve ne andate? Sono anni che non uscite dall’Ade mia Signora! E’ successo qualcosa? Devo suonare le trombe della guerra?”  
la Dea sbuffò  
“devo solo andare a fare una visita”  
il demone era sempre più confuso  
“una visita??? State per scatenare qualche epidemia terrificante mia Signora? Avete deciso di distruggere qualche Regno di persona?? Suono le trombe della guerra???”  
“ancora con queste trombe? Ma sei fissato! Non devi suonare niente! Esco soltanto a fare un giro”  
“ma … voi siete Haxa, la Dea dell’Ade: se uscite dovete almeno scatenare una rivoluzione, una piccola guerra … non potete solo uscire e basta …”  
e mentre volava fuori dalla porta facendo segnare il secondo goal della giornata ad Haxa, Gholem capì che non era mai una buona idea dire a una Dea cosa poteva e non poteva fare.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Skarp Kant.

Daniel aprì gli occhi, qualcosa nel sonno lo aveva svegliato, lentamente spostò il braccio che Martin gli teneva intorno alla vita cercando di non svegliare anche lui e si alzò guardandosi intorno, c’era qualcosa che non andava ma non riusciva a capire cosa, le fiaccole illuminavano tutta la grotta ed era vuota, eppure a lui sembrava di essere osservato, si chinò a raccogliere la spada, la estrasse dal suo fodero e fece un giro di perlustrazione.  
Quando ebbe controllato ovunque dovette rassegnarsi all’idea che forse aveva solo sognato, tornò al loro giaciglio e rinfoderò la spada, mentre si inginocchiava accanto a Martin lui si svegliò  
“hey … che succede?”  
Daniel gli baciò la testa  
“niente, pensavo ci fosse qualcuno ma credo di aver avuto solo un incubo”  
Martin sorrise  
“di la verità … mi hai svegliato perché volevi fare ancora l’amore …”  
Daniel arrossì  
“ma no … ho davvero avuto un incubo …”  
Martin lo afferrò per la vita e ridendo se lo tirò addosso abbracciandolo  
“non devi inventarti delle scuse … sai che non ti direi mai di no”  
baciò Daniel che tentava di spiegarsi impedendogli di parlare e quando Daniel si liberò trafelato e rosso come un peperone lui rise ancora più forte  
“sei uno scemo Martin!”  
e una voce alle loro spalle …  
“finalmente qualcuno d’accordo con me”  
per lo spavento saltarono fuori dalla loro pelle, Martin si mise davanti a Daniel soffiando come un gatto, arricciando le labbra e cacciando fuori zanne che nemmeno sapeva di avere  
“Haxa …”  
sibilò e Daniel sgranò gli occhi  
“dove … dov’è? non vedo niente …”  
mentre poco distante da loro l’oscurità si modificava e la Dea lentamente prendeva forma, Martin guardò Daniel  
“vattene Daniel … vai via da qua”  
Daniel lo guardò confuso  
“andarmene? pensi davvero che me ne andrei e ti lascerei qua con lei da solo? Scordatelo!”  
“Daniel fai come ti dico! Non lascerò che ti porti via …”  
“credi che se volessi portarlo via tu potresti impedirmelo Martin?”  
si voltarono tutti e due e Haxa era proprio di fronte a loro, caddero con il sedere a terra e Martin fece l’ultimo tentativo di coprire Daniel mettendosi davanti a lui, Haxa sbuffò scocciata  
“fatica inutile Martin”  
Martin le ringhiò contro e lei sorrise  
“quanto mi sei mancato Martin …”  
Daniel sentì chiaramente Martin tremare e questo spaventò anche lui, la Dea si avvicinò ancora e Martin spinse indietro entrambi facendo leva sui talloni ma purtroppo per lui la parete della grotta era proprio dietro di loro e rimasero bloccati senza via di fuga  
“te lo avevo detto: fatica sprecata”  
Martin era nel panico più totale, era venuta per portargli via Daniel, ne era sicuro, sentiva le dita di Daniel scavargli la carne nei fianchi, era terrorizzato e lui non sapeva come fare per impedirle di fargli del male  
“prendi me …”  
le parole gli uscirono di bocca senza che se ne rendesse conto e fu lieto di vedere che la Dea rimase sorpresa  
“davvero Martin? Dopo quello che ti ho fatto passare ti offriresti al posto suo?”  
“si …”  
“NO”  
gridò Daniel dietro le sue spalle e cominciò ad agitarsi per liberarsi dal corpo di Martin  
“no, non è giusto! Non prenderai lui al posto mio”  
“taci …”  
sibilò Martin ma Daniel con una spinta lo allontanò e guardò Haxa  
“se sei venuta per me allora prenderai me!”  
tremava, era terrorizzato all’idea di cosa quella donna potesse fargli ma non avrebbe permesso che Martin soffrisse al posto suo.  
Haxa guardò prima Martin poi lentamente si avvicinò a Daniel, si chinò su di lui e gli mise un dito sotto il mento per impedirgli di abbassare la testa, piantò i suoi occhi blu in quelli del Principe e ci scrutò dentro a lungo  
“si Principe Daniel, sono venuta per te ma non per portarti via …”  
Martin la guardò sbalordito  
“davvero???”  
“si davvero … sono venuta solo a ringraziarlo”  
si rialzò e alzò le braccia mettendo in mostra i bracciali in modo che entrambi i ragazzi potessero vederli  
“ho apprezzato molto il tuo regalo Principe Daniel e avevi ragione: questi bracciali sono fatti per stare insieme, come vuoi due.”  
Daniel cominciò a piangere, non se ne rese nemmeno conto fino a quando non cominciò a singhiozzare, Martin strisciando arrivò fino a lui e lo strinse tra le braccia  
“amore sono qua”  
Daniel gli si aggrappò al collo  
“mi dispiace … mi dispiace non pensavo che sarebbe venuta …”  
Martin lo strinse più forte  
“va tutto bene … stai tranquillo …”  
Haxa apparve accanto a loro spaventandoli di nuovo e Martin tirò fuori ancora le zanne facendola ridere  
“l’amore tira fuori il meglio di te Martin”  
Martin non rispose e lei guardò Daniel  
“ti ringrazio per il tuo dono Principe e per ricambiarti ti prometto che veglierò personalmente su voi due”  
Martin e Daniel sgranarono gli occhi contemporaneamente e la Dea rise di gusto  
“in effetti potrebbe sembrare una minaccia ma non era quello che intendevo, lo giuro.”  
e ridendo sparì lasciando i due ragazzi terrorizzati e tremanti.  
Ci misero un po’ a riuscire a muoversi, si guardarono intorno ma Haxa era sparita  
Daniel ricominciò a piangere  
“perdonami … sono stato così stupido, ma non avrei mai pensato che lei potesse venire qua te lo giuro”  
Martin sospirò e cercò di regalargli un piccolo sorriso  
“lo so Daniel … ci credo. Solo magari la prossima volta, prima di mandare un regalo ad una Dea sanguinaria ed assassina, parlane con me ok?”  
Daniel lo abbracciò  
“si te lo giurooo!!”  
raggiunsero il loro giaciglio e abbracciati cercarono di riprendere sonno.  
Martin aveva appena chiuso gli occhi quando sentì qualcosa infilarglisi in bocca, li aprì e Daniel si immobilizzò  
“Daniel … perché mi hai infilato un dito in bocca?”  
Daniel arrossì tirando via il dito  
“cercavo le zanne …”  
Martin alzò le sopracciglia  
“le zanne?”  
“si quelle che ti sono spuntate prima”  
“io non ho le zanne Daniel …”  
“prima si …”  
“Haxa crea illusioni per confondere gli umani, si stava divertendo con noi”  
“ah … va bene”  
si rimisero a dormire e Martin sentì Daniel ridere  
“che c’è ora?”  
“niente … è che eri davvero sexy con quelle zanne”  
e finalmente anche Martin riuscì a farsi una risata.

Il mattino seguente ripresero il viaggio all’interno della montagna dalla quale uscirono poco prima di pranzo. Da li continuarono a cavallo. Ci misero un po’ a riabituarsi al gelo e alla neve dopo il calore delle grotte, cavalcarono per ore senza mai fermarsi e quando giunse la notte si fermarono nella locanda di un piccolo villaggio.  
La sera del giorno dopo arrivarono a Cork, l’ultima città del Regno del Nord prima del varco con il Regno degli Elfi.  
La temperatura e il panorama erano già cambiati da metà pomeriggio, erano sparite le nevi perenni e il freddo polare, lasciando il posto a boschi e ad una temperatura decisamente primaverile.  
Quando arrivarono al villaggio presero subito una stanza e ci si chiusero dentro.  
“Scendo a prendere la cena”  
disse Martin e Daniel, sdraiato di spalle sul letto, non si voltò  
“prendila per te io non ho fame”  
“ma è da ieri che non mangi niente”  
“te l’ho detto, non ho fame. E poi non morirò per questo.”  
Martin si avvicinò al letto sedendosi accanto a lui  
“cosa succede Daniel?”  
“niente …”  
ma la sua voce tremava e Martin non gli credette, gli accarezzò i capelli  
“amore cosa c’è?”  
“domani arriveremo ad Ithil”  
“si lo so”  
“e noi due dovremo ricominciare ad evitarci vero?”  
finalmente Martin capì quale era il problema e si intenerì  
“vieni qua da me”  
sollevò Daniel e se lo mise in braccio, Daniel nascose la faccia nell’incavo del suo collo appoggiandosi al suo petto  
“è per questo che stai male amore?”  
“si …”  
Martin gli accarezzò la schiena dolcemente  
“sai che dobbiamo farlo per tuo padre vero?”  
“si ma questo non mi fa stare meglio, io soffro a starti lontano Martin”  
“ma noi non dobbiamo stare lontani amore. Io sono la tua guardia e devo sempre stare con te. A casa di tuo padre dovevamo stare distanti ma a Ithil no”  
Daniel si staccò per guardarlo e il broncio che aveva sulle labbra era così delizioso che Martin desiderò morderglielo  
“davvero staremo sempre insieme?”  
“si. Non posso certo rischiare che qualcuno faccia male al mio Principe. Dovremo solo evitare di toccarci e di baciarci in pubblico ma questo credo sia accettabile no?”  
“e se io voglio baciarti?”  
Martin rise  
“quando saremo soli ti bacerò talmente tanto che ti basterà per tutto il giorno”  
“non credo che sia possibile. Tu non mi basti mai.”  
Martin lo baciò per quelle parole  
“ti amo lo sai?”  
Daniel sorrise  
“si lo so …” poi tornò serio di colpo “ma gli altri non lo sapranno e se qualcuno ti fa la corte io cosa dovrei fare?”  
“nessuno mi farà la corte, faccio paura alla gente lo sai”  
“non è vero! Più di una persona ci ha provato con te in questi anni pensi che non me ne sono accorto?”  
Martin arrossì  
“si bhè comunque nessuno ha mai avuto soddisfazione perché sai che io voglio solo te”  
Daniel rimise il broncio  
“se ti si avvicina qualcuno lo uccido”  
Martin lo ribaltò sul letto facendolo gridare per la sorpresa e si sdraiò in mezzo alle sue gambe  
“se mi si avvicina qualcuno ci penso io, tu starai buono in disparte a fare il bravo Principe indifferente”  
Daniel allora cambiò tattica  
“e se qualcuno si avvicina a me? Tu starai buono in disparte a fare la brava guardia indifferente?”  
gli occhi di Martin si incendiarono e sul viso riapparve quell’espressione crudele e selvaggia che già Daniel aveva visto una volta  
“nessuno riuscirà ad avvicinarsi a te a sufficienza per provarci Daniel … nessuno”  
Daniel gli chiuse le gambe intorno alla vita strusciando i fianchi contro i suoi  
“giurami che nessuno si metterà mai tra noi Martin”  
“te lo giuro Daniel”  
e calò sulla sua bocca famelico.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Ithil, capitale del Regno degli Elfi.

Fernando appena fuori da Brethil aveva lanciato il cavallo al galoppo e Sergio aveva faticato a stargli dietro.  
Da quando erano partiti Fernando non gli aveva più rivolto la parola, aveva alzato un muro impenetrabile e Sergio sapeva che questa volta le cose erano cambiate davvero fra loro; ad un certo punto sbucarono in una radura e si trovarono di fronte quattro elfi a cavallo, riuscirono a fermarsi appena prima di impattare contro di loro  
“chiedo perdono” disse Fernando trafelato “ la fretta ci ha reso imprudenti”  
“Fernando …”  
uno degli elfi smontò da cavallo e si tolse il cappuccio: Dae.  
Sergio d’istinto portò la mano alla spada e per fortuna non lo vide nessuno, si dovette sforzare di ritrarla, in silenzio guardò Dae avvicinarsi al cavallo di Fernando che lo fissava immobile come una statua  
“Fernando stai bene?”  
l’elfo sembrava preoccupato, si accostò al suo cavallo e lo guardò così intensamente che a Fernando tremarono le labbra, l’elfo si irrigidì e allungò le braccia verso di lui  
“scendi … vieni giù”  
Fernando accettò il suo aiuto e quando toccò con i piedi il terreno Dae lo abbracciò  
“perché sei così triste? cosa è successo?”  
Fernando nascosto nel mantello dell’elfo schiacciò la faccia contro il suo petto e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, l’elfo allora lo strinse ancora più forte  
“andiamo a casa, hai bisogno di riposare.”  
Fernando annuì e fece per rimontare a cavallo ma Dae scosse la testa  
“no, tu vieni con me”  
troppo stanco e addolorato per replicare Fernando lo seguì docilmente, montò sul cavallo di Dae e quando l’elfo montò dietro di lui e lo avvolse nel suo mantello Fernando appoggiò la schiena al suo petto e chiuse gli occhi.  
Sergio seguì tutta la scena a denti stretti, con il sapore della bile che gli risaliva in gola afferrò le redini del cavallo di Fernando e seguì gli elfi in silenzio.  
Ithil era un’isola che portava il nome della città costruita su di essa, per raggiungerla dovettero salire su un’imbarcazione per metà chiatta e per metà nave, che li traghettò fino alla capitale.  
Appena fuori dalla città c’era la residenza reale, quando vi giunsero Fernando e Sergio rimasero a bocca aperta vedendola.  
Era una costruzione straordinaria, meravigliosamente elaborata e semplice allo stesso tempo, perfettamente inserita nella foresta che in realtà ne era parte integrante, roccia, legno, piante, alberi, fiori si univano a formare quella reggia incantevole, un tributo alla natura e all’amore che gli elfi nutrivano per lei.  
Smontarono da cavallo e Dae tenendosi ben stretto Fernando al suo fianco fece loro strada all’interno fino alle loro stanze.  
Dopo aver attraversato saloni e salito e sceso scale giunsero in un lungo corridoio, Dae si fermò davanti alla prima porta   
“questa è la camera della tua guardia, la tua è subito dopo e la mia è là in fondo. Mi sono spostato vicino a te per il tempo che resterai qua così non ti sentirai solo”  
ma prima che Fernando potesse dire qualcosa Sergio sbottò velenoso come una serpe  
“Il Principe non avrà modo di sentirsi da solo dato che io dormirò in camera con lui. Nel Regno del Sud le guardie non si separano mai dai loro Principi è la nostra tradizione e non si può cambiare”  
Dae lo fulminò con gli occhi  
“conosco bene questa vostra tradizione, è il motivo per cui tu dormi qua invece che nella caserma con le altre guardie. Non c’è nessun bisogno che tu dorma nella sua stessa stanza però”  
Sergio non mollò  
“si invece io devo …”  
“va bene così”  
le parole di Fernando ammutolirono Sergio  
“la tua camera è accanto alla mia ed è più che sufficiente. Non corro alcun rischio qua quindi non c’è bisogno che tu dorma con me”  
Sergio ci mise un attimo ad assimilare quelle parole  
“ma Nando … noi abbiamo sempre dormito insieme”  
Fernando finalmente si voltò a guardarlo e il suo sguardo gelido trafisse Sergio  
“credo che sia arrivato il momento di cambiare le cose”  
“ma …”  
“niente ma. Questa è la tua stanza e sarà meglio che tu ti abitui alla svelta a questa idea, perché sarà così anche quando torneremo ad Aurora”  
poi Fernando si girò verso Dae  
“mi fai vedere la mia stanza per cortesia?”  
l’elfo sfoderò un sorriso vittorioso che bruciò le budella di Sergio  
“con immenso piacere Fernando”  
e a Sergio non restò che guardarli sparire altre la porta al centro del corridoio.

Dae spalancò la finestra lasciando entrare la luce del sole che inondò la stanza da letto, Fernando si guardò intorno estasiato da quello che vedeva: i mobili finemente intagliati, le pareti rivestite di seta bianca candida come la neve, così come le lenzuola e le tende, e i tappeti, tutto era di un candore immacolato che contrastava con il legno scuro del pavimento e dei mobili  
“è meravigliosa … sembra così fresca e pulita …”  
“sono felice che ti piaccia, l’ho fatta preparare così apposta per te …”  
Fernando lo guardò sorpreso  
“davvero?”  
Dae gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò una guancia beandosi del leggero rossore che vide comparire sulle sue guance: era per questo che gli piaceva così tanto Fernando, per la sua innocenza, per la sua freschezza e inesperienza  
“si davvero. Tu sei la mia Luce di Aurora e io voglio solo il meglio per te”  
quelle parole rattristarono di nuovo Fernando e Dae si dispiacque  
“ho detto qualcosa che ti ha turbato? Perdonami non volevo”  
Fernando scosse la testa  
“no, non è per te davvero. Sono successe delle cose e …”  
“Sergio vero?”  
“chi te lo ha detto?”  
Dae gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo condusse al piccolo divano sotto la finestra  
“non ho bisogno che qualcuno mi parli di te Fernando, sei così limpido nei tuoi sentimenti, ho sempre saputo cosa provavi per lui”  
Fernando si morse un labbro  
“e allora perché mi hai mandato quel bracciale?”  
Dae sorrise  
“perché sono abituato a combattere per quello che voglio”  
Fernando abbassò gli occhi  
“sei sempre stato così gentile con me, anche se io non ti ho mai ricambiato”  
“e come si può non essere gentili con te Fernando, sei così dolce e anche quei capricci che ogni tanto fai sono adorabili  
Fernando mise un po’ di broncio  
“io non faccio i capricci”  
e quando sentì la risata di Dae non potè fare a meno di pensare che fosse bella e raffinata come lui, l’elfo si appoggiò allo schienale del divanetto e gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli  
“vuoi raccontarmi cosa è successo Fernando?”  
Fernando scosse la testa e Dae sorrise  
“va bene, sei stanco ed è meglio che riposi ora, quando avrai voglia di parlarne io sarò sempre pronto ad ascoltarti.” si alzò e gli diede un bacio sulla testa “riposa Luce di Aurora, stasera sei mio ospite a cena e voglio farti tornare il sorriso”  
appena Dae fu uscito dalla stanza Fernando sospirò, era bello avere le attenzioni di qualcuno, peccato che non fosse la persona che lui desiderava, rimase a godersi il sole che entrava dalla finestra e l’aria pieni di profumi fino a quando gli occhi cominciarono a chiudersi per la stanchezza, allora si andò a sdraiare sul letto e dopo poco si addormentò.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta svegliandolo, un po’ confuso si guardò intorno, ancora colpi alla porta  
“avanti …”  
appena la porta si aprì e vide chi era entrato si pentì subito di non aver chiesto in anticipo chi era, riappoggiò la testa sul cuscino sospirando  
“Sergio … cosa vuoi?”  
Sergio entrò nella stanza e andò a mettersi ai piedi del letto, sembrava un cane bastonato ma questo non turbò minimamente Fernando  
“posso parlarti per favore?”  
Fernando fu tentato di dirgli di no e di mandarlo via ma sapeva che non avrebbero potuto continuare così all’infinito, dovevano chiarirsi prima o poi e prima accadeva e meglio era per entrambi, si mise a sedere appoggiando la schiena alla spalliera del letto  
“dimmi”  
Sergio si schiarì la voce, teneva gli occhi bassi e spostava il peso del copro da un piede all’altro nervosamente  
“mi dispiace Nando … mi dispiace per quello che è successo ieri”  
“ti dispiace di essere venuto a letto con me?”  
Sergio alzò gli occhi  
“no! cioè si …” si passò una mano in faccia “Nando, fare l’amore con te è stato …”  
“orribile? deludente?”  
c’era dolore nella voce di Fernando e Sergio scosse la testa  
“no Fernando, è stato meraviglioso e appagante e emozionante”  
Fernando rise amaramente  
“certo, è per questo che per la seconda volta mi hai allontanato da te e sei andato a infilarti nel letto della prima donna che ti è capitata? perché ti avevo soddisfatto?”  
“si”  
Fernando alzò un sopracciglio e Sergio allargò le braccia  
“sono un idiota ok? lo so e lo sai anche tu. Io … io non so perché sono andato con quella donna, forse semplicemente perché sono fatto così, ed è per questo che ti ho sempre allontanato da me. Io non so amare Fernando, fare l’amore con te è davvero una cosa stupenda, sei così caldo e sensuale, starei dentro di te sempre se potessi”  
Fernando arrossì ma Sergio non se ne accorse e continuò  
“ma non posso perché tu mi ami Nando e io …”  
“tu no …”  
Sergio divenne triste e le sue braccia crollarono lungo i fianchi  
“vorrei tanto farlo, vorrei tanto amarti come tu ami me, ma non ne sono capace. Io non so cos’è l’amore Nando, se lo sapessi tu saresti l’unico che io amerei, ma io sono un guscio vuoto. Passo da un letto all’altro perché non ho niente che mi leghi a nessuno”  
le labbra di Fernando tremarono  
“non hai niente che ti leghi a me Sese?”  
“tu sei l’unico a cui io mi sia mai legato nella mia vita. Non ho mai provato affetto per nessuno, solo per te, tu sei l’unico affetto che ho. Morirei per te e non perché è il mio lavoro ma perché ti voglio bene Nando. Ma l’amore che tu mi chiedi … io non so cos’è.”  
facendosi forza Fernando inghiottì il nodo che aveva in gola  
“e allora perché hai voluto fare l’amore con me ieri?”  
Sergio strinse i pugni fino a sbiancarsi le nocche  
“perché sono geloso. Sono uno stupido egoista geloso, Dae …”  
Fernando si sporse verso di lui e nei suoi occhi si poteva leggere una ferita nuova  
“Dae? Hai fatto l’amore con me per ripicca nei suoi confronti? Una specie di … di … rivendicazione della proprietà?”  
“non è così … lui stava facendo breccia dentro di te e io mi sono spaventato”  
“perché dovrebbe farti paura che qualcuno mi renda felice Sergio se sai benissimo che tu non mi puoi dare quello che voglio?”  
Sergio lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di paura  
“perché ti perderei … e io ho solo te”  
Fernando era confuso  
“io non ti capisco Sergio, mi vuoi bene ma non vuoi che io sia felice, mi potresti avere solo per te ma non mi vuoi, mi dici che non mi ami ma sei geloso, riesci a capire quanto tutto questo mi faccia male? Io non so più cosa fare ….”  
“mi dispiace Nando … io non voglio farti male, lo giuro.”  
“ma me lo stai facendo lo stesso Sergio”  
e Sergio si arrese  
“hai ragione Nando, io …” dovette fermarsi un attimo per ricacciare indietro l’emozione “io non so cosa altro dire … vorrei poter aggiustare le cose ma so che non è possibile. Ti chiedo solo una cosa non mandarmi via …”  
Fernando smise di respirare per un attimo, il dolore nella voce di Sergio era così inaspettato e quella richiesta …  
“Sese …”  
“ti prego Nando non mandarmi via, ho solo te … tu sei tutto il mio mondo”  
Fernando dovette trattenersi dall’andare da lui ad abbracciarlo, faticò a ritrovare un po’ di compostezza  
“io non volevo mandarti via Sergio, non l’ho mai pensato. Io e te siamo amici, fratelli. Tu sei l’unica guardia che voglio al mio fianco. Tu resterai con me …”  
Sergio lo guardò pieno di gratitudine  
“davvero?”  
“si Sergio, ma le cose dovranno cambiare. Dobbiamo trovare un equilibrio, dobbiamo prendere un po’ le distanze”  
“cosa intendi per prendere le distanze?”  
“intendo che d’ora in poi non staremo più sempre insieme Sergio, non dormiremo più insieme, per un po’ metteremo da parte la nostra amicizia e saremo solo Principe e guardia.”  
Sergio impallidì, deglutì vistosamente ma non aveva il diritto di dire niente così abbassò la testa  
“come vuoi”  
“non è quello che voglio, io avrei voluto altro Sergio e lo sai, ma visto che non è possibile allora dobbiamo trovare il modo di non ferirci a vicenda. La distanza ci aiuterà a capire i nostri sbagli e a convivere nel modo giusto”  
“va bene”  
si erano detti tutto quello che c’era da dire, nessuno dei due fu in grado di aggiungere altro e Sergio dopo essersi inchinato se ne andò, appena fu fuori dalla stanza Fernando perse la sua forzata compostezza e scoppiò a piangere, aveva il cuore a pezzi e l’unica cosa che desiderava era rincorrere Sergio e tenerlo stretto a sé ma non lo fece, rimase li a sfogare tutto il suo dolore da solo perché era giusto così e lui lo sapeva.

Quando bussarono ancora alla sua porta questa volta chiese chi era e la voce di Dae lo sollevò, il Principe elfo entrò e Fernando per un attimo rimase abbagliato dalla sua bellezza: i lunghi capelli corvini dai riflessi blu gli ricadevano sulla schiena lucidi e fluenti, il viso perfetto con una mezza luna tatuata al centro della fronte, il naso delicato, le labbra morbide e rosee, gli occhi di un viola ipnotico che spiccavano sulla sua carnagione bianca, mentre si avvicinava Fernando fece scivolare lo sguardo sul suo corpo snello e tonico, l’alta uniforme nera che indossava gli fasciava i muscoli delle cosce e delle braccia mettendoli in evidenza e i suoi movimenti eleganti e sinuosi lo facevano sembrare una pantera a caccia  
“sei pronto Fernando?”  
sentendo la sua voce Fernando si riscosse dalla sua trance e annuì  
“si”  
“sei bellissimo”  
Fernando alzò gli occhi per guardarlo in viso perché Dae era più alto di lui e rimase incatenato dalla meraviglia di quegli occhi viola, avrebbe voluto rispondergli che lui era bellissimo ma non trovò la voce per farlo, Dae gli si avvicinò ancora un po’ e gli porse una splendida rosa bianca, Fernando arrossì  
“per me?”  
Dae gli sorrise  
“si”  
poi gli porse il braccio e insieme lasciarono la stanza.  
Quando giunsero nella sala del banchetto trovarono il Re e Calad, il fratello di Dae, ad attenderli, tra convenevoli e chiacchiere passò un po’ di tempo e alla fine iniziarono a cenare.  
A tavola c’era tutta la nobiltà elfica riunita ad Ithil per la cerimonia della firma sul trattato, Fernando notò un posto vuoto di fronte a lui, accanto a Calad e quando chiese a Dae per chi fosse, l’elfo gli spiegò che stavano attendendo il Principe del Nord.  
Fernando conosceva Daniel, si erano visti altre volte durante le riunioni delle famiglie Reali, non si potevano chiamare amici ma andavano d’accordo, il Principe del Nord era gentile ed educato e anche divertente, quello che metteva un po’ paura a Fernando era la sua guardia, Martin, era iperprotettivo con Daniel e guai a chi gli si avvicinava troppo.   
Bhè in effetti anche Sergio era così … a quel pensiero Fernando si guardò intorno fino a quando non trovò Sergio, era in piedi in fondo alla stanza insieme alle altre guardie, era in uniforme ed era serio e teso.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un attimo, Fernando gli sorrise tristemente, Sergio però non ricambiò il sorriso ma si inchinò formalmente prima di voltarsi e tornare a parlare con gli altri soldati.  
Dunque era questo il loro futuro? Distanza?  
Fernando sospirò e Dae gli appoggiò una mano sulla coscia facendolo trasalire   
“non essere triste per favore, farai rattristare anche me”  
“no, scusa, non volevo …”  
per distrarlo Dae gli mise davanti alla bocca una forchetta sulla quale c’era un frutto che lui non aveva mai visto  
“cos’è?”  
“Misir, è un frutto che cresce solo ad Ithil, assaggialo”  
Fernando un po’ in imbarazzo si lasciò imboccare e appena morse il frutto i suoi occhi si spalancarono: era dolcissimo ma non tanto da dare fastidio e al suo interno c’era una crema fresca leggermente agrumata  
“è delizioso”  
Dae sorrise soddisfatto e gliene portò alla bocca un altro  
“sai … penso che potrei passare la vita ad imboccarti …”  
Fernando arrossì violentemente e Dae si avvicinò al suo orecchio  
“più arrossisci e più io ti desidero, perdonami ma sei irresistibile”  
in quel momento un servo si avvicinò al fratello di Dae che si alzò e scusandosi si allontanò  
“è arrivato il Principe del Nord”  
disse Dae e Fernando sospirò felice per quell’interruzione.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Martin incollato alla schiena di Daniel si guardava intorno e prendeva le misure a tutto e a tutti, calcolava vie di fughe, possibili minacce, memorizzava i volti degli elfi e tutto quello che lo circondava, la risata di Daniel lo fece voltare  
“che c’è?”  
“smettila di guardare tutti male”  
“non sto guardando male nessuno io”  
“si invece, hai la faccia feroce, ti mancano solo le zanne”  
Martin alzò un sopracciglio  
“ancora con questa storia delle zanne?”  
Daniel si offese  
“mi piacevano”  
“erano un illusione”  
“bhè magari se prego a sufficienza ti tornano”  
“o magari riappare Haxa …”  
Daniel sbiancò  
“per gli Dei no …”  
Martin ghignò  
“fregato”  
e Daniel lo colpì sul petto  
“idiota”  
“Principe Daniel”  
Daniel si girò e quando si trovò di fronte Calad rimase a bocca aperta: non se lo ricordava così, l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto era un ragazzo timido e poco appariscente che stava sempre in disparte e in effetti non ricordava di averci scambiato più di due parole.   
Ora invece Calad era tutto all’infuori che timido e soprattutto poco appariscente, la sua aura era potente e fiera, ed era diventato molto più bello e alto perché ora era alto quanto Daniel, un metro e novanta: il viso sottile e allungato, i lineamenti delicati, gli occhi grigi leggermente a mandorla, la bocca carnosa di un rosa incantevole, i suoi capelli poi erano di un grigio perla con riflessi rosa ed erano semplicemente stupendi, li portava raccolti in una coda che gli arrivava fino ai fianchi e aveva delle ciocche ribelli che gli cadevano sul viso ma non tanto da coprirgli la cicatrice che aveva sotto l’occhio sinistro, sullo zigomo, uno sfregio sottile ma eterno che rendeva l’insieme ancora più affascinante.  
“Principe Calad?”  
balbettò Daniel, avrebbe dovuto essere un’affermazione ma gli uscì come una domanda perché faceva ancora fatica a credere che fosse lui e l’elfo sorrise  
“si, sono io”  
Daniel si schiarì la voce  
“chiedo scusa per la scortesia ma non vi avevo quasi riconosciuto”  
“non vi preoccupate faccio lo stesso effetto a tutti. Venite vi accompagno nelle vostre stanze”  
si incamminarono dentro la reggia e Daniel, per evitare di fissare insistentemente l’elfo che oltretutto aveva un fondoschiena davvero spettacolare, si guardava intorno fingendo interesse per tutto quello che vedeva  
“possiamo darci del tu?”  
chiese all’improvviso Calad e Daniel sobbalzò  
“uh certo”  
“ottimo. Allora Daniel come è andato il viaggio? Deve essere stato molto faticoso, sarai stanco”  
Daniel rispose senza pensare  
“sono stanco ma la colpa è di Martin non del viaggio”  
poi rendendosi conto di quello che aveva detto arrossì furiosamente, alle sue spalle Martin ghignò attirando così l’attenzione di Calad, i due si guardarono per un attimo negli occhi e tanto bastò per far nascere un’antipatia reciproca che Daniel avvertì subito e prima che Martin facesse qualcosa di irreparabile intervenne   
“ho visto dei posti bellissimi entrando nel tuo Regno, mi piacerebbe saperne di più”  
Calad posò lo sguardo su di lui e una strana luce gli accese lo sguardo  
“ne sono felice, farò del mio meglio per farti conoscere tutte le bellezze di questo Regno e del suo Popolo”  
Daniel sbiancò sentendo il ringhio sommesso di Martin, Calad invece non fece una piega.  
Il resto del tragitto lo fecero in silenzio fino a quando Calad si fermò di fronte ad una porta  
“queste sono le tue stanze Daniel, la tua guardia alloggerà nella caserma con gli altri soldati”  
Daniel scosse la testa  
“no, la mia guardia dorme con me”  
Calad alzò un sopracciglio ma sembrava più divertito che sconcertato  
“davvero?”  
“si”  
l’elfo sorrise  
“come vuoi. La cena è appena cominciata, rinfrescati e tra mezz’ora manderò uno dei servitori a prenderti per accompagnarti al banchetto”  
“va bene grazie”  
appena dentro la stanza Martin saltò addosso a Daniel schiacciandolo sul pavimento e strappandogli i vestiti di dosso  
“guardalo ancora così e io ti uccido”  
Daniel non riuscì nemmeno a rispondere perché Martin schiantò la bocca sulla sua soffocandolo, un attimo dopo Daniel sentì le sue dita dentro di lui e annaspò alla ricerca di aria ma Martin non glielo permise continuando a baciarlo, quando Martin sostituì le dita con la sua erezione Daniel pensò che sarebbe svenuto ma Martin lo lasciò finalmente respirare  
“vediamo se durante la cena penserai a questo o al suo bel faccino”  
e calò sul suo collo piantandogli i denti nella carne fino a farlo gridare, sotto le spinte poderose di Martin Daniel si perse completamente, si aggrappò a lui e si lasciò travolgere da quella valanga di passione.  
Quando tutto finì Daniel si ritrovò dolorante ma felice sdraiato sul pavimento tra le braccia di Martin che lo baciava dolcemente, gli sorrise  
“come inizio non è male. E siamo arrivati solo da mezz’ora”  
Martin lo baciò  
“tu stai lontano da quell’elfo e tutto andrà bene”  
Daniel rise  
“si padrone e adesso fammi alzare o farò tardi”  
Martin non sembrava molto convinto ma lo aiutò ad alzarsi lo stesso. Si cambiarono e quando vennero a prenderli si fecero trovare pronti.  
Giunti nel salone del banchetto Martin capì che non avrebbe mangiato accanto a Daniel e dovette ingoiare il rospo, le cene ufficiali non prevedevano la presenza delle guardie a tavola, si spostò sul fondo della sala dove vide una faccia che conosceva: Sergio.

Martin e Sergio si erano conosciuti anni prima, durante gli incontri delle Famiglie Reali.  
In quelle occasioni le guardie stavano sempre insieme e Sergio e Martin avevano instaurato una sorta di piacevole conoscenza.  
La prima volta che si erano visti si erano pestati a sangue.  
La seconda volta si erano lanciati i pugnali nel tentativo di uccidersi a vicenda.  
Durante il terzo raduno invece, una banda di briganti aveva assaltato il palazzo dove risiedevano le famiglie Reali in cerca di oro e gioielli e loro due, dopo aver messo al sicuro Fernando e Daniel, si erano divertiti a dare la caccia agli assalitori insieme.  
Da li in poi avevano smesso di combattersi ed erano diventati una sorta di amici rivali.

Quando gli arrivò di fronte Sergio fece un passo indietro, poi lo riconobbe e gli sorrise abbracciandolo  
“per tutti gli Dei Martin, ma sei diventato enorme”  
Martin lo stritolò facendolo gemere e lo lasciò andare ridendo  
“tu invece sei sempre mingherlino”  
Sergio gli scoccò un’occhiataccia  
“io non sono mingherlino”  
Martin con la coda dell’occhio vide Calad alzarsi e si voltò a guardarlo, quando il Principe scostò la sedia a Daniel e lo fece accomodare lui sentì le budella torcersi, Sergio seguì il suo sguardo e annuì  
“si anche io penso che gli elfi potrebbero fare a meno dei loro principi” e con una smorfia disgustata gli indicò Fernando e Dae che stavano ridendo felicemente “se potessi gli strapperei quelle orecchie a punta con le mie mani”  
Martin si appoggiò al muro con le braccia incrociate al petto fissando Daniel  
“spero per quell’elfo che non faccia niente di stupido”  
Sergio si mise accanto a lui nella stessa posizione fissando Fernando  
“te lo auguro perché non è per niente piacevole vedere qualcuno che cerca di portarti via il tuo Principe”  
“nessuno mi porta via il mio Principe”  
Sergio sospirò  
“era quello che pensavo anche io fino a ieri … ma mi sbagliavo”.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

La cena fu tranquilla e piacevole, Daniel apprezzò la compagnia, gli fece piacere ritrovare Fernando e conoscere meglio Dae e Calad.  
Dae era un abile parlatore, mentre Calad era più un uomo d’azione, un guerriero, fiero, forte e determinato. Non era tipo da smancerie, ma era molto educato e divertente. Era anche curioso e fece molte domande a Daniel, si interessò della sua vita al Nord, delle cose che gli piacevano, si confrontò con lui su come combatteva e lo invitò ad allenarsi con lui il mattino seguente. Daniel accettò volentieri perché non ci vedeva niente di male.  
Per tutta la cena aveva sentito gli occhi di Martin addosso e gli aveva fatto piacere, quando aveva potuto aveva ricambiato il suo sguardo tranquillizzandolo, a fine cena Calad e Dae invitarono lui e Fernando a visitare Ithil ma lui rifiutò gentilmente dicendo che era stanco e si congedò. Una volta in camera fu lui a buttare Martin sul letto, fece l’amore con lui con passione e desiderio e quando si addormentarono uno tra le braccia dell’altro lui sentì di essere davvero felice.  
◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Fernando invece non aveva sonno e accettò volentieri l’invito di Dae, congedò Sergio (che non la prese affatto bene ma inghiottì il rospo) e fece una lunga passeggiata a cavallo con il Principe elfico.  
Fernando scoprì di amare quel posto, ogni cosa lo affascinava e curioso fece mille domande, Dae fu più che felice di rispondere, aveva insistito per avere Fernando sul proprio cavallo con lui e si era beato del corpo del Principe contro il suo per tutto il tempo, amava la sua curiosità, adorava farlo arrossire, tutto sembrava nuovo per Fernando e questo era uno stimolo continuo per lui. Anche il profumo di Fernando era uno stimolo continuo per lui, fermò il cavallo  
“sei stato bene stasera Fernando?”  
Fernando si voltò verso di lui sorridendo e a Dae per un attimo mancò il fiato  
“si …”  
Dae rimase in silenzio a guardarlo e Fernando si imbarazzò  
“Dae …”  
l’elfo allungò una mano e gli accarezzò il viso, passò il pollice sulle sue labbra e Fernando arrossì ma non si spostò, era stato davvero bene quella sera e Dae gli piaceva, non solo come ospite ma come uomo, era affascinante e intrigante e bello … i suoi modi erano così gentili e la cosa che più piaceva a Fernando era vedere il desiderio che Dae provava per lui, lo guardava sempre come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto e lui aveva un disperato bisogno di sentirsi desiderato, amato.  
Fermi in una piccola radura, sotto la luna enorme che rischiarava ogni cosa, Fernando aveva i sensi amplificati dall’emozione di quel momento, sentiva il vento soffiare dolcemente fra le foglie degli alberi, lo scrosciare dell’acqua del piccolo torrente che scorreva poco distante da loro e sentiva i loro cuori battere.  
Si, sentiva il suo cuore e anche quello di Dae, ed era una cosa stupenda poter sentire l’emozione dell’elfo per lui, sapeva cosa Dae stava per fare e si scoprì a desiderarlo anche lui, voleva che lo baciasse, voleva sentire il suo sapore, involontariamente si passò la lingua sulle labbra e Dae non si perse quel movimento, lo vide e lo lesse per quello che era: un invito e lo accettò.  
Lasciò la briglia che reggeva con l’altra mano e afferrando il viso di Fernando lo baciò.  
Prima un bacio dolce, casto, poi gli leccò la bocca quasi a chiedere il permesso di entrare e quando Fernando schiuse le labbra lui lasciò uscire tutta la passione che nascondeva dentro. La sua lingua invase Fernando e lo leccò, lo assaporò, lo gustò, Fernando si aggrappò alle sue braccia e si lasciò trasportare dal fuoco vivo che bruciava dentro Dae.  
Quando si staccarono Dae ansimava e Fernando lo guardava con due occhi grandi come la luna sopra di loro  
“Fernando …”  
Fernando invece di rispondere si schiacciò ancora contro di lui e lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta Dae non si limitò a tenergli il viso, le sue mani vagarono ovunque, toccando, accarezzando Fernando bramose come il loro padrone.  
Dae si staccò a forza da Fernando e appoggiò la fronte alla sua  
“non possiamo continuare oltre …”  
Fernando si irrigidì  
“io … scusami … pensavo … avevo creduto che ti piacesse … scusami”  
Dae gli bloccò la testa prima che Fernando si voltasse e piantò quei magnifici occhi viola nei suoi  
“non mi sono spiegato bene. Non possiamo andare oltre perché non sarei in grado di fermarmi. Ti desidero troppo Fernando e tu sei … sei così” gli leccò le labbra facendolo rabbrividire “sei così dolce che l’unica cosa che voglio fare è mangiarti. Ma non qua … non in questo modo. ”  
Fernando lo guardava a bocca aperta e Dae strusciò il naso contro il suo  
“quello che ho in mente per te richiede molto più tempo e molta più intimità, torniamo indietro …”  
Fernando annuì incapace di parlare e Dae stringendolo a sé girò il cavallo e rientrarono alla Reggia.  
Mentre camminavano verso la stanza di Fernando si guardavano negli occhi senza parlare, quando arrivarono davanti alla porta Dae non chiese il permesso di entrare perché sapeva di non averne bisogno, appena dentro chiuse la porta e quando Fernando sentì il rumore della chiave che girava nella serratura sussultò.  
Erano arrivati fino a li ed ora Fernando si sentiva un po’ spaventato, non aveva avuto mai nessuna intimità con qualcuno che non fosse Sergio e ora non sapeva cosa fare  
“Dae … io ti devo dire una cosa …”  
arretrava verso il letto mentre l’elfo avanzava verso di lui famelico  
“cosa devi dirmi Luce di Aurora?”  
“io … io non sono molto bravo in questo”  
Dae si fermò e piegò la testa di lato  
“cosa vuol dire?”  
Fernando arrossì e cominciò a vedere la fine prematura di quella serata  
“io … il sesso … io l’ho fatto solo due volte nella mia vita e non so bene cosa fare … mi dispiace”  
era mortificato e il rossore sulle sue guance aumentò, pensò che Dae sarebbe scoppiato a ridere e se ne sarebbe andato invece si trovò lungo e disteso sul letto con l’elfo sopra di lui che lo guardava con ancora più desiderio di prima  
“solo due volte?”  
Fernando frastornato annuì e Dae lo baciò con così tanta foga da strappargli un gemito, quando si staccò da lui l’elfo si leccò le labbra  
“quello che tu pensi sia un problema per me è una gioia. A dirti la verità avrei preferito essere io il primo per te …” strinse gli occhi “ è stato Sergio vero? Lui ti ha avuto per primo …”  
Fernando annuì e Dae mostrò per la prima volta le piccole zanne appuntite che tutti gli elfi avevano ma che nascondevano con cura  
“è per questo che eri così triste? Ti sei concesso a lui e lui ti ha spezzato il cuore?”  
Fernando annuì ancora ma questa volta le sue labbra cominciarono a tremare, Dae dispiaciuto ritirò le zanne   
“non piangere Luce di Aurora, non volevo renderti triste” con tutta la dolcezza del mondo baciò le sue guance poi la sua bocca “io non lo farò mai Fernando … non ti farò mai male, te lo giuro”  
gli sussurrò tra un bacio e l’altro e Fernando senza sapere perché gli credette  
“lo so”  
l’elfo lo guardò e il suo sguardo fu talmente intenso che Fernando sentì un ondata di fuoco salirgli dai piedi fino alla punta dei capelli, si agitò sotto Dae e l’elfo si strusciò su di lui  
“tu mi farai impazzire …”  
ringhiò e da li in poi la loro notte non ebbe un attimo di tregua fino alle prime luci dell’alba.  
Dae gustò ogni centimetro di Fernando, imparò ogni sua curva, ogni suo muscolo, ogni suo neo, ogni sua cicatrice, lo amò da ogni angolazione possibile, gli diede lo spazio per esplorare, per imparare, per conoscere se stesso, gli fece sperimentare la sensazione di toccare il proprio corpo da solo, di chiedere ad alta voce cosa voleva, di scoprire quali erano i punti che più gli davano piacere e alla fine lasciò il comando a Fernando che ebbe il potere di decidere se e come farlo godere e si divertì ad esercitarlo.  
Quando esausti crollarono sul letto senza più nemmeno la forza di muoversi Fernando gli sorrise strusciando la faccia sul suo petto  
“è stato meraviglioso …”  
il sorriso di Dae arrivò fino alla nuca e il suo ego si ingigantì talmente tanto che riempì la stanza  
“questo è quello che ho sempre sognato di sentirti dire”  
e con gli occhi che si chiudevano per la stanchezza Fernando gli baciò le labbra poi si accoccolò tra le sue braccia ed entrambi si addormentarono.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Sergio strinse le lenzuola intorno alla testa ancora più forte, non gli interessava soffocare, l’importante era non sentire più i gemiti di Fernando.  
Erano ore che andavano avanti, lunghissime, strazianti, interminabili ore.  
Quando avevano cominciato lui era rimasto paralizzato nel letto, non voleva sentire ma non riusciva a muoversi, poi il tempo passava e loro continuavano e continuavano e lui aveva cominciato a desiderare di essere sordo, poi aveva implorato uno qualsiasi degli dei di fulminarlo e non ottenendo risposta alla fine aveva cerca di suicidarsi soffocandosi con le lenzuola.  
Purtroppo per lui non era morto ma finalmente, all’alba, i suoni diabolici erano cessati e lui ora era distrutto e anche un po’ blu.  
Il sollievo che gli portò il silenzio fu così grande che per poco non si mise a piangere, si girò nel tentativo di districarsi dalle lenzuola e cadde dal letto schiantandosi sul pavimento.  
Fu il dolore minore di quella notte.  
Non cercò nemmeno di rialzarsi, dopo aver liberato la testa e ripreso a respirare normalmente si accasciò e si addormentò sul pavimento.  
Erano passate solo un paio di ore da quando si era addormentato quando bussarono alla sua porta, riuscì a malapena ad aprire gli occhi e a capire che erano i servitori che davano la sveglia, come uno zombie si trascinò in bagno e dopo essersi lavato si fece la treccia, si mise l’uniforme e scese nella sala dei banchetti; Martin e Daniel erano già a tavola, Calad era di fronte a loro e Sergio pensò che doveva essere stato Martin a scegliere quella disposizione a tavola, si avvicinò al tavolo e dopo aver salutato i due Principi crollò sulla sedia accanto a Martin  
“hey Sergio ma cosa ti è successo?”  
“ho passato una notte d’inferno”  
Martin gli sorrise malizioso ma Sergio scosse la testa  
“no, sono stato costretto ad ascoltare qualcun’altro che si è divertito fino a stamattina all’alba”  
Martin alzò un sopracciglio e in quel momento Fernando e Dae fecero il loro ingresso sorridenti e freschi come due rose, a Martin bastò vedere come Sergio scoprì i denti per capire chi si era divertito, un brivido gli percorse la schiena al pensiero di come si sarebbe sentito lui se quei due fossero stati Daniel e Calad e quasi ringhiò, battè una mano sulla spalla di Sergio   
“mi dispiace amico, mangia, ti farà bene”  
gli mise nel piatto un pezzo di coscia di cinghiale che fece venire un urto di vomito a Sergio  
“no grazie … mi basta un po’ di frutta”  
Martin non osò insistere.  
Sergio rimase in silenzio per tutta la colazione, quando tutti si alzarono lui li seguì fuori, ci sarebbero state alcune ore di allenamento con le armi e aveva proprio bisogno di sfogarsi un po’.  
Si ritrovarono nello spiazzo dedicato ai combattimenti e per un po’ osservarono i soldati del corpo di guardia battersi poi fu il loro turno, Sergio si diresse verso Fernando ma Dae lo anticipò e lui per poco non gli infilò la spada nella schiena, frustrato si guardò intorno e vide Martin che borbottando veniva verso di lui  
“che succede?”  
“a quanto pare i principi combattono insieme questa mattina”  
Sergio si sporse oltre i muscoli tesi del torace di Martin e vide Daniel cominciare a duellare con Calad  
“ah”  
“si ah”  
“bhè amico, almeno potremo sfogarci nel modo giusto io e te. Non avevo voglia di trattenermi questa mattina”  
Martin ghignò sadicamente  
“mi piace …”  
“allora facciamo vedere a queste signorine con le orecchie a punta come combattono due uomini veri”  
iniziarono subito e diedero vita ad un combattimento spettacolare, affondi, stoccate, colpi scorretti e tanta rabbia, il loro combattimento era così intenso che ad un certo punto Fernando e Daniel si fermarono per guardarli e questo non piacque a Dae e Calad che, punti nell’orgoglio, si guardarono in faccia un attimo poi si lanciarono in mezzo a Martin e Sergio.  
Martin e Sergio che non ebbero bisogno nemmeno di chiedersi quale avversario avrebbero scelto e visto che erano stati i due elfi a intromettersi nel loro duello, le due guardie decisero che si sarebbe giocato con le loro regole: cioè senza regole.  
Martin e Sergio scoprirono presto che i due elfi erano ottimi guerrieri e questo, nonostante l’animosità che provavano per loro, gli fece guadagnare il loro rispetto (almeno sul campo di battaglia).  
Le due guardie fecero letteralmente sputare loro il sangue e i due elfi non furono da meno, combatterono magnificamente senza sosta fino a quando non fu chiamata la fine degli allenamenti e loro furono costretti a fermarsi.  
Sergio cercò subito Fernando, il suo Principe lo gratificava sempre dopo ogni buon combattimento, era sempre stato così, incontrò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise ma prima che Fernando potesse fare o dire qualsiasi cosa Dae lo raggiunse e Fernando si dimenticò di lui e Sergio sentì il cuore spezzarsi.  
Daniel invece raggiunse Martin, si assicurò che non fosse ferito e dato che erano in pubblico si limitò a sorridergli, Martin ricambiò il sorriso ma dopo un attimo lo perse perché Calad si avvicinò a loro e Daniel notando che era ferito ad un braccio si preoccupò per lui.  
L’elfo, che in realtà non si era nemmeno accorto della ferita, appena vide la preoccupazione di Daniel finse di provare dolore ottenendo così maggiore attenzione e mentre si allontanava con Daniel che gli reggeva il braccio, senza farsi vedere da lui scoccò un’occhiata diabolica a Martin che in risposta sfoderò le zanne.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Oh per tutti gli dei … ma da quando hai le zanne???”  
Martin distolse lo sguardo da Calad e guardando in basso vide Sergio che gli tastava i denti con gli occhi sgranati, si ritrasse di colpo  
“io non ho le zanne!”  
Sergio lo guardò perplesso  
“e quelle cosa sono allora?”  
“quelle cosa?”  
Sergio indicò la sua bocca  
“quelle cose che ti spuntano dalla bocca”  
Martin si toccò i denti e spalancò gli occhi  
“ho le zanne!!!”  
Sergio incrociò le braccia al petto  
“e io cosa ho detto scusa?”  
Martin continuò a tastarsi la bocca incredulo  
“ma da quando ho le zanne?”  
“da quando Calad ti ha fregato Daniel sotto il naso”  
“ma le zanne possono crescere così all’improvviso?”  
“e io che ne so? Ti sembro un esperto di zanne? Ma perché, è la prima volta che ti spuntano?”  
Martin lo guardò confuso  
“veramente Daniel mi ha detto che le avevo anche qualche giorno fa ma non gli ho creduto … io non ho avuto mai le zanne come è poss …” si bloccò un attimo poi cominciò ad imprecare “Haxa … è stata quella maledetta a farmele spuntare!”  
Sergio sbiancò  
“Hey amico, io ci andrei piano con gli insulti se fossi in te! Haxa non è una con cui vorresti litigare e lei è molto sensibile agli insulti! Dicono che sia terribile, crudele e orrenda”  
Martin agitò una mano sbuffando  
“non è orrenda è bellissima”  
Sergio piegò la testa di lato incuriosito da quella affermazione  
“e tu che ne sai scusa?”  
“ho avuto il dispiacere della sua compagnia per un po’ di tempo”  
Sergio spalancò la bocca  
“cosaaaaaaaaa??????”  
Martin alzò le spalle  
“sono stato nell’Ade per un anno”  
Sergio deglutì  
“nell’Ade amico? E perché?”  
“mi ci ha spedito il padre di Daniel perché voleva tenermi lontano da suo figlio”  
Sergio rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi fece un gran respiro e abbracciò Martin  
“Ho bisogno di bere e credo anche tu e mentre ci ubriacheremo tu mi racconterai cosa diavolo ti è successo”.

Fu così che quel giorno nacque un’amicizia destinata a durare per sempre.  
Martin e Sergio si raccontarono le loro vite, condivisero boccali di birra, dolori, gioie e gelosie, si consolarono, si confrontarono, parlarono del rapporto con i loro principi, che poi era praticamente tutta la loro vita, e Martin colpì con un pugno Sergio che poteva amare in libertà Fernando ma non lo voleva, mentre lui doveva nascondersi come un ladro.  
Sergio si sentì onorato del fatto che Martin gli avesse confidato il suo amore segreto con Daniel, era una prova di grande fiducia visto quello che rischiavano e lui giurò sulla sua vita di non rivelarlo a nessuno. Si ritrovarono nella stanza di Sergio ubriachi fradici e senza accorgersene si addormentarono.  
Quando si svegliarono Martin corse a cercare Daniel, lo trovò in giardino con Calad intenti a giocare a qualcosa che lui non si disturbò nemmeno di capire, Daniel appena lo vide si alzò e andò da lui accigliato  
“Hey ma dove eri finito? Hai saltato il pranzo stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi …”  
Martin sorrise imbarazzato  
“Sergio mi ha fatto bere troppo e sono crollato”  
Daniel rise  
“oh bene … hai lasciato solo il tuo Principe per andare a sbronzarti”  
Martin abbassò gli occhi mortificato  
“scusami …”  
Daniel gli sfiorò un braccio  
“scherzavo scemo … che ne dici se andiamo in camera a farci un bagno così mi racconti della tua sbronza?”  
Martin sorrise a 32 denti  
“sarebbe fantastico”  
e quando Daniel si congedò da Calad con una scusa, fu il turno di Martin di lanciare un’occhiata diabolica all’elfo, che rispose mostrando le sue zanne e Martin rise sbeffeggiandolo perché quelle dell’elfo erano decisamente più piccole delle sue.


	5. Capitolo 5

Fernando bussò alla porta di Sergio, non ottenendo risposta fece per andarsene ma ci ripensò ed entrò.  
La stanza sembrava vuota ma avvicinandosi al letto sentì dei rumori provenire dal bagno, si affacciò e vide Sergio inginocchiato accanto alla vasca da bagno che fissava l’acqua in silenzio mentre la muoveva con la mano, sembrava profondamente triste e Fernando capì a cosa stava pensando ma, anche se gli faceva male vederlo così non era in grado di consolarlo, uscì dal bagno e fingendo di essere appena entrato chiamò Sergio ad alta voce.  
Sergio apparve stringendosi un asciugamano sui fianchi  
“ciao Nando hai bisogno?”  
Fernando in quel momento capì quanto Sergio fosse bravo a nascondere i propri sentimenti perché della tristezza di prima non c’era più traccia e non potè fare a meno di chiedersi quante altre volte Sergio gli avesse nascosto quello che provava  
“no, non ho bisogno di niente. Volevo solo dirti che hai combattuto bene questa mattina, non sei ferito vero?”  
Sergio sorrise e questa volta un po’ di tristezza trapelò  
“un po’ tardi per chiedermelo non credi?”  
Fernando arrossì  
“hai ragione … è che Dae è venuto da me e io …”  
Sergio si irrigidì  
“non fa niente, non sei obbligato a curarti di come sto. So bene che ora hai altri impegni che ti assorbono completamente”  
con la testa indicò la parete divisoria tra le loro stanze e Fernando intuendo a cosa si riferisse desiderò sprofondare per la vergogna, rimase in silenzio cercando di trovare le parole per scusarsi ma poi un pensiero lo folgorò: SCUSARSI DI COSA?  
Non aveva fatto niente di male e sicuramente non aveva fatto niente di diverso da quello che Sergio faceva tutte le notti da quando ne aveva memoria, guardò il ragazzo sulla porta del bagno e se lo ricordò nel letto dell’elfa a Brethil, tanto bastò per fargli passare la vergogna, tirò la schiena dritta e lo guardò negli occhi  
“mi dispiace di non essermi sincerato subito delle tue condizioni, ma questa è l’unica cosa di cui mi dispiaccio. Per quanto riguarda i miei altri impegni” e indicò anche lui la parete dietro il letto “mi viene da dire che tu, più di chiunque altro, dovresti apprezzarli visto che sono la tua quotidianità, in ogni caso, se proprio ti disturbano tanto, posso sempre trasferirmi nella stanza di Dae così tu potrai dormire serenamente. Sempre che tu dorma nel tuo letto chiaramente, cosa che mi stupirebbe notevolmente visto che non lo hai mai fatto”  
non avrebbe voluto essere così duro, non ce n’era la necessità dopo il loro chiarimento del giorno prima, ma una volta iniziato a parlare non era più riuscito a fermarsi.   
Sergio sentì ogni parola come uno schiaffo in faccia, non aveva capito cosa aveva fatto questa volta per meritarsi tanto astio, ma in fondo tutto faceva brodo in quella situazione.  
Fernando il giorno prima aveva messo dei paletti fra di loro ma evidentemente non bastavano, allora Sergio fece un ulteriore passo indietro.  
Si inchinò e si portò il pugno chiuso al petto  
“chiedo perdono Vostra Maestà se vi ho in qualche modo offeso ancora, non accadrà più. Non siete certo voi che dovete spostarvi, da questa notte mi trasferirò nella caserma con le altre guardie dove è giusto che io stia, così Vostra Maestà potrà disporre del suo tempo liberamente e senza intralci. Non vedo pericoli in questa Reggia quindi, a meno che non abbiate bisogno di me per qualche servizio, non vi disturberò più”  
e lasciando Fernando inebetito tornò in bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Mentre Fernando rientrava nella sua stanza, si domandò come erano potuti arrivare a quel punto in soli due giorni. 14 anni insieme ed ora erano come due estranei, no, non estranei, come due ex amanti che si odiavano.  
Si fermò davanti alla sua porta, era tutto così assurdo e doloroso, Sergio gli aveva appena detto che se ne sarebbe andato a stare negli alloggi delle guardie.  
Sergio se ne stava andando da lui.  
Fernando guardò il corridoio vuoto dietro di lui: davvero poteva lasciare che le cose finissero così?  
Davvero poteva lasciare andare Sergio?

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Sergio rimase seduto sul pavimento del bagno a fissare il vuoto, il petto gli faceva un male cane, tutto gli faceva un male cane, anche i capelli e non sapeva come fare a fermare quel maledettissimo dolore.  
Si tirò le ginocchia al petto e ci appoggiò sopra la fronte, la situazione era diventata insostenibile, Fernando oramai lo odiava, la fiducia che c’era tra loro si era incrinata e senza fiducia lui non poteva più essere la sua guardia. Proteggere Fernando era la cosa più importante e se lui non era più in grado di farlo, allora doveva invocare Ares e spiegargli la situazione.  
In quel momento la porta del bagno si aprì di colpo facendolo saltare per lo spavento, Fernando piombò dentro e quando gli si buttò addosso Sergio pensò che volesse colpirlo invece Fernando lo abbracciò e cominciò a piangere  
“non te ne andare Sese … non mi lasciare solo …”  
Sergio pensò di morire, aveva gli occhi fuori dalla testa, il cuore che batteva talmente forte che quasi lo poteva vedere attraverso la pelle, cercò di respirare e quando ci riuscì lentamente risorse dalla sua morte cerebrale e prese coscienza delle lacrime di Fernando e delle sue parole  
“Sese … non voglio più litigare con te. Non andare via …”  
finalmente il cervello di Sergio riuscì ad inviare i comandi giusti al suo corpo e potè ricambiare l’abbraccio di Fernando che schiacciò la faccia nel suo collo  
“non piangere Nando”  
invece di smettere Fernando pianse più forte  
“e come faccio a non piangere!! Noi litighiamo sempre, tu vuoi andare via! Io non voglio!!”  
Sergio appoggiò una guancia alla sua testa   
“se vado via non litigheremo più e tu sarai più felice”  
Fernando si agitò tra le sue braccia  
“NO! SE TU VAI VIA IO NON SARO’ FELICE! Ti prometto che farò silenzio quando farò sesso con Dae ma non te ne andare”  
ecco … magari l’ultima parte Sergio avrebbe preferito non sentirla, ma tutto il resto era così perfetto che il dolore che aveva dentro sparì di colpo  
“dimmi che mi vuoi bene Sese e che resterai con me”  
i singhiozzi di Fernando erano la cosa più bella che avesse mai sentito, gli accarezzò i capelli e sospirò  
“ti voglio bene Nando e resterò qua con te se mi vuoi …”  
Fernando si aggrappò a lui con più forza  
“ti voglio, si che ti voglio …”  
Sergio sorrise poi lo scostò e gli prese la faccia tra le mani: quando vide l’espressione da SUPERCAPRICCI che solo Fernando sapeva fare il cuore per un attimo gli si fermò  
“solo tu puoi essere così bello quando piangi”  
incantato gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte, gli asciugò le guance arrossate, gli accarezzò la bocca imbronciata … e Fernando di slancio lo baciò.  
La vita è davvero un cazzo di mistero inspiegabile.  
Un momento prima sei sul pavimento di un bagno, a disperarti per la tua vita orribile e crudele e un attimo dopo, la causa della tua disperazione ti sta baciando.  
Questo pensò Sergio mentre schiudeva le labbra e lasciava che Fernando insinuasse la lingua nella sua bocca, non riuscì a pensare a molto altro perché l’emozione di quel bacio lo travolse ma invece di sentire il fuoco scoppiargli tra le gambe come sempre accadeva in quelle situazioni, il fuoco gli scoppiò nel petto e lo sconvolse.  
Lo sconvolse l’intensità di quel bacio, lo sconvolse la miriade di sensazioni ed emozioni che provò solo per un bacio, il bacio per lui era sempre e solo stato una parte del sesso ma questo bacio no, non pensò nemmeno per un attimo al sesso, pensò invece al respiro di Fernando sulla sua faccia, al suo sapore, al suo profumo, ai suoi occhi lacrimosi, al suo broncio, all’oro nei suoi capelli.  
Quando le loro bocche si staccarono rimasero a guardarsi a lungo, avevano tutti e due gli occhi sgranati e ansimavano, era accaduto qualcosa ma cosa?  
Stranamente fu Fernando a distogliere lo sguardo per prima e si alzò  
“io … è meglio che vada, devo prepararmi per la cena”  
mentre usciva dal bagno Sergio si alzò e gli afferrò un polso obbligandolo a fermarsi  
“cos’era?”  
“cosa Sese?”  
“quello di prima cos’era?”  
“un bacio …”  
“lo so che era un bacio ma era … era diverso … era …”  
Fernando gli sorrise ma non con gli occhi  
“era solo un bacio Sese … l’emozione del momento. Sappiamo tutti e due che non poteva essere nient’altro giusto?”  
Sergio ci mise un attimo a rispondere, lasciò il polso di Fernando  
“giusto …”  
sussurrò ma sinceramente non era per niente convinto, Fernando gli accarezzò una guancia  
“ci vediamo a cena”  
e quando Fernando uscì dalla stanza Sergio rimase a fissare la porta a lungo: che cos’era quella tristezza che gli era presa all’improvviso? Perché si sentiva sconfitto invece di essere felice per aver risolto le cose con Fernando? Non seppe darsi delle risposte e alla fine confuso si preparò e scese a cena.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Quando scesero tutti nella sala dei banchetti rimasero sorpresi di vedere che a tavola c’erano solo Re Samael con i suoi due figli, la sala era vuota e il tavolo era apparecchiato solo per loro sette, Martin e Sergio compresi.  
I quattro ospiti si sedettero di fronte a Dae e Calad, mentre il Re sedeva a capotavola, fu proprio lui a prendere la parola  
“so che può sembrarvi strano non vedere nessuno oltre a noi, ma da stasera iniziano i tre giorni di celebrazione prima dell’apparizione dell’Oracolo e sono celebrazioni riservate esclusivamente ai Reali dei tre Regni.”  
Daniel e Fernando si guardarono in faccia perplessi e il Re gli sorrise  
“le vostre famiglie non vi hanno detto nulla riguardo a questo perché spettava a me farlo. Io sono il Maestro delle Cerimonie ed è mio compito prepararvi alle celebrazioni. Da stasera, per tre sere, al calare del sole voi principi dovrete recarvi al Tempio dell’Oracolo dove starete fino al giorno successivo quando potrete fare ritorno qua per riposarvi. In queste tre notti sarete voi a guardia del Tempio, le sacerdotesse se ne andranno al vostro arrivo e torneranno solo quando per voi è il momento di andarvene. Il Tempio dell’Oracolo è un posto sacro e mistico, le acque della sorgente sul quale è stato costruito, sono quelle dalle quali l’Oracolo appare a noi, la sorgente è sempre asciutta e solo in prossimità dell’apparizione comincia a riempirsi, molti bramano quell’acqua perché è in grado di guarire i malati e rendere la vita ai moribondi, ma è sacra e non può essere toccata da nessuno a parte voi quattro che firmerete il trattato. A voi è concesso berla e purificarvici, ma solo e soltanto a voi, se qualcun altro dovesse toccarla la sorgente si prosciugherebbe subito e l’Oracolo non apparirebbe e capite anche voi che le conseguenze sarebbero disastrose.”  
i quattro ragazzi si agitarono sulle sedie e Re Samael annuì  
“fate bene ad essere nervosi, nel tempo ci sono stati molti tentativi di rubare l’acqua e voi dovrete stare molto attenti. Di giorno la fonte è protetta da una barriera divina, ma di notte la barriera sparisce. Nessuno sa perché ma è così.”  
Martin disse qualcosa all’orecchio di Daniel che annuì e si rivolse al Re  
“chiedo scusa, ma le nostre guardie potranno seguirci?”  
il Re scosse la testa  
“no, a loro non è consentito l’accesso”  
Martin scosse la testa e parlò ancora all’orecchio di Daniel allora il Re intervenne  
“Principe Daniel, come si chiama la vostra guardia?”  
Daniel e Martin si irrigidirono  
“Martin …”  
il Re si rivolse direttamente a Martin  
“parla pure liberamente, non temere”  
Martin si schiarì la voce  
“chiedo scusa per la mia insistenza, non voglio offendervi ma io e Sergio viviamo per proteggere i nostri Principi, è impensabile per noi lasciarli soli in una situazione così rischiosa”  
Sergio annuì e il Re sorrise  
“ti fa onore che tu non abbia messo davanti il fatto che verreste giustiziati dai vostri Re se ai principi accadesse qualcosa”  
Martin alzò un sopracciglio  
“non è la condanna del mio Re che mi preoccupa, ma perdere il mio Principe. Senza di lui comunque io sarei un uomo morto”  
“esattamente” aggiunse Sergio e Fernando lo guardò stupito “non posso stare qua e non fare niente sapendo che Fernando sta rischiando la vita. Per me è impossibile. Capisco che nella sala della sorgente non ci sia concesso di entrare, è giusto, ma il Tempio è grande e io e Martin potremmo occuparci della sorveglianza delle altre sale.”  
Re Samael abbozzò un sorriso  
“immagino che tu sia Sergio …”  
Sergio si irrigidì perché si accorse di aver parlato senza permesso, intervenne Fernando che gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio per tranquillizzarlo  
“si Vostra Maestà lui è Sergio, e mi scuso se è intervenuto senza essere interpellato ma per me e mia madre lui è parte della nostra famiglia e con lei parla liberamente”  
il Re guardò Sergio divertito  
“immagino che la Regina Elettra si fidi molto di te”  
Sergio annuì  
“chi ti ha addestrato?”  
Sergio guardò Fernando che gli fece segno di rispondere liberamente  
“il mio maestro è il Dio Ares”  
il Re sobbalzò e anche i suoi figli, Martin invece sorrise perché lui lo sapeva già  
“il Dio Ares? E perché un Dio farebbe da maestro ad una guardia?”  
Fernando tolse dall’imbarazzo Sergio che non poteva rispondere a quella domanda  
“purtroppo Vostra Maestà a questa domanda non gli è permesso rispondere. Vi chiedo scusa ma la Regina mia madre glielo ha proibito”  
il Re annuì  
“se è così allora non insisterò. Dunque Sergio quello che hai detto è corretto, il divieto assoluto è solo per la stanza della sorgente, quindi sarebbe possibile per voi due fare la guardia nelle altre sale del Tempio”  
a Martin sfuggì un sospiro di sollievo che fece ridere tutti facendolo arrossire e Daniel gli accarezzò una coscia sotto il tavolo  
“bene allora” disse il Re felicemente “questa sera dopo cena partirete tutti per il Tempio e le celebrazioni avranno inizio. Mangiamo adesso che tutto questo parlare mi ha messo una gran fame”.  
La cena fu piacevole, il Re diede loro degli altri dettagli sul Tempio e sulle celebrazioni, quando ebbero finito venne loro concesso di rinfrescarsi prima di partire.  
Appena in stanza Daniel saltò in braccio a Martin e cominciò a tempestarlo di baci  
“tu sei un uomo morto senza di me?”  
Martin barcollò fino al letto e ci crollò sopra  
“si … io vivo solo per te”  
Daniel lo baciò con più foga strappandogli i vestiti  
“ti amo Martin … io ti amo da morire”  
e lo ricompensò con la miglior sveltina che Martin avesse mai avuto nella sua vita.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Il Tempio dell’Oracolo era sul lato nord dell’isola, al centro di una fitta foresta di querce secolari,  
i sei ragazzi la attraversarono faticando a guidare i cavalli in quel mare di alberi e rampicanti ma i loro sforzi furono ricompensati dalla meraviglia che si trovarono di fronte quando finalmente giunsero a destinazione.  
Il Tempio era una costruzione in pietra di luna che al buio risplendeva di una magnifica luce blu e si slanciava verso il cielo come un ponte con gli Dei, sulle sue pareti erano state scolpite migliaia di immagini: scene di battaglie, scene di momenti di vita quotidiana degli dei e degli uomini, animali mitologici e la luce della pietra di luna creava effetti tali che a volte, guardando da angolazioni particolari, sembrava che le figure si muovessero realmente, come se il Tempio fosse vivo. Intorno alla costruzione non c’era nulla, solo una striscia di erba verde larga più o meno quattro metri che faceva tutto il giro del Tempio e a fare da cornice a quello spettacolo la foresta.   
I ragazzi smontarono da cavallo incantati, quel posto incuteva paura, rispetto e meraviglia, in silenzio si incamminarono verso il grande portone di legno dell’ingresso ma quando arrivarono esitarono un attimo un po’ intimoriti e il portone si aprì davanti a loro facendoli sobbalzare.  
Le sacerdotesse del Tempio, coperte dalla testa ai piedi da una lunga tunica cerimoniale cremisi sfilarono loro davanti e senza rivolgere ai ragazzi ne una parola ne uno sguardo presero in consegna i cavalli e se ne andarono lasciandoli soli.  
Il portone era rimasto aperto e i ragazzi dopo essersi ripresi dal passaggio delle donne in cremisi, entrarono e se lo chiusero alle spalle: appena dentro si fermarono ad ammirare lo splendore di quel posto che li affascinò ancora di più dell’esterno.   
Nella grande sala esagonale che si apriva davanti a loro la pietra di luna la faceva da padrona come all’esterno: dai pavimenti lucidati a specchio alle alte volte del soffitto, tutto risplendeva di blu e creava un effetto sottomarino regalando ai ragazzi l’impressione di camminare sul fondo del mare, di fronte alle quattro pareti laterali c’era una fila di bracieri accesi sui quali bruciavano essenze di fiori che riempivano l’aria di un profumo intenso ed incredibilmente piacevole che aiutò i ragazzi a sciogliere la tensione e a rilassarsi.  
Più a loro agio cominciarono a fare un giro di perlustrazione girando insieme tutte le stanze fino a quando arrivarono alla sala della sorgente, li Martin e Sergio con grande dispiacere dovettero fermarsi e lasciare entrare solo i quattro principi.  
Appena varcata la porta Dae se la richiuse alle spalle e tutti e quattro rimasero immobili a guardarsi intorno: la sala era un cerchio perfetto, non aveva finestre ma da qualche parte entrava aria fresca che portava fino a li il profumo di fiori dei bracieri, la sala era completamente spoglia e le pareti lisce, al centro della stanza c’era un foro rotondo nel pavimento grande come una piscina al centro del quale sorgeva una colonna che reggeva un enorme braciere acceso: quella era la Sorgente.  
“L’acqua non ha ancora incominciato a sgorgare …”  
la voce di Calad fece trasalire gli altri ragazzi e Daniel accanto a lui si appoggiò al suo braccio  
“che diavolo Calad … mi hai quasi fatto venire un colpo”  
l’elfo gli sorrise  
“scusa …”  
Daniel ricambiò il sorriso e Dae dietro di loro ghignò  
“mio fratello che chiede scusa? In 20 anni questa è la prima volta che accade, dev’essere un miracolo dell’Oracolo … o del Principe del Nord …”  
Calad divenne bordò e Daniel lasciò cadere il commento finale preferendo fingere di non averlo sentito, Fernando intanto si era avvicinato al bordo della sorgente  
“dite che comincerà ad uscire questa notte?”  
Dae gli si avvicinò  
“non lo so ma molto probabilmente si”  
“mi piacerebbe essere qua quando inizia a sgorgare”  
Dae si girò verso gli altri due  
“come organizziamo i turni di guardia?”  
Calad alzò le spalle  
“io direi di dividerci in coppie, tre ore di guardia nella sorgente e tre nel resto del Tempio a turno.”  
furono tutti d’accordo e Calad sorrise guardando il fratello  
“credo che tu preferisca stare con Fernando, quindi io e Daniel cominceremo il nostro turno fuori visto che Fernando vuole vedere l’acqua sgorgare”  
ancora una volta nessuno ebbe niente da dire e Calad aprì le porte  
“bene, andiamo ad informare i due mastini là fuori di quello che abbiamo deciso”.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Martin ringhiava e borbottava in continuazione e ad un certo punto Sergio lo prese per un braccio e lo fermò  
“ok amico, adesso basta! E’ un ora che mi stai torturando con questa litania di maledizioni contro gli elfi! Non ne posso più!”  
Martin lo guardò in cagnesco e Sergio sospirò  
“senti, pensi che io sia felice che Fernando sia chiuso in quella sala con Dae? Ma sapevamo che sarebbe stato così”  
“il fatto che lo sapevamo non mi fa stare meglio”  
“e cosa vuoi fare? continuare a torturare me per tutta la notte? Ringrazia piuttosto che possiamo essere qui, pensa se non ci avessero permesso di venire”  
le spalle di Martin si afflosciarono  
“sono geloso …”  
lo disse con un tono così triste e sconsolato che Sergio non potè fare a meno di accarezzargli un braccio  
“ma và, non lo avrei mai detto …”  
“idiota …”  
Sergio rise e Martin finalmente sorrise, ripresero il loro giro di perlustrazione lungo il perimetro esterno del Tempio e dopo un po’ Sergio si schiarì la voce  
“senti ma come ci si sente quando si è innamorati?”  
Martin sorrise  
“bene … e male allo stesso tempo. E’ come avere un fuoco che ti brucia dentro sempre, solo che alcune volte ti scalda e ti fa sentire divinamente altre invece ti fa un male cane”  
Sergio si accarezzò la treccia pensieroso  
“ma come fai ad accorgerti che sei innamorato?”  
“perché non puoi più vivere senza la persona che ami. Quando non c’è sei triste e stai male, come se ti mancasse una parte di te. Quando invece state insieme sei felice e ti senti completo”  
Martin guardò Sergio e la sua espressione lo incuriosì  
“che succede? perché mi fai queste domande?”  
Sergio si grattò la testa e gli raccontò quello che era successo il pomeriggio con Fernando  
“e alla fine … quando mi ha baciato … io mi sono sentito strano”  
Martin lo guardò divertito  
“strano in che senso?”  
“non lo so, era solo un bacio ma mi ha fatto sentire così bene che non ho nemmeno pensato al sesso”  
“ahy ahy ahy …”  
Sergio alzò un sopracciglio  
“cosa significa ahy ahy ahy?”  
Martin rise guardando il cielo  
“significa che sei innamorato amico mio”  
Sergio sbarrò gli occhi  
“Apetta! Allora essere innamorati significa non avere bisogno di fare sesso????”  
Martin lo guardò malissimo  
“non significa questo Sergio, essere innamorati significa fare tanto spettacolare sesso ma anche trovare lo stesso piacere in un solo bacio della persona che ami”  
Sergio gli lanciò un’occhiata sospettosa  
“questa cosa non mi convince …”   
e Martin scosse la testa sconsolato  
“mi domando come un idiota come te sia sopravvissuto così a lungo”.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Calad entrò in una sala che doveva essere il refettorio delle sacerdotesse e scoprì che le donne avevano apparecchiato per loro lasciandogli sul tavolo acqua, pane, formaggio e frutta, Daniel apparve accanto a lui e appena vide la tavola gli occhi gli si illuminarono  
“la fragole … io adoro la fragole”  
si andò a sedere sotto e si mise in bocca una fragola gustandola ad occhi chiusi  
“ti piacciono così tanto?”  
Daniel riaprì gli occhi e trovò Calad seduto accanto a lui, non lo aveva nemmeno sentito avvicinarsi, gli sorrise  
“si, le amo, da noi la frutta scarseggia perché fa troppo freddo per coltivarla e le fragole sono rarissime”  
Calad lo guardò mangiarne un'altra   
“non dev’essere facile vivere in un posto come la tua terra”  
“no … è dura e aspra, ma ci si fa l’abitudine”  
l’elfo però non si perse il leggero malessere che c’era dietro la voce di Daniel, ma preferì non chiedere troppo, quel ragazzo gli piaceva, era un ottimo guerriero, era sincero e fiero e anche molto carino, una strana idea gli passò per la mente, si mise a frugare nella ciotola della frutta e tirò fuori un piccolo frutto azzurro perfettamente tondo come un chicco d’uva ma grande come una fragola  
“sai cos’è questo?”  
chiese mostrandogli il frutto e Daniel scosse la testa  
“questo è un OL, il frutto dei sogni. Lo chiamano così perché dicono che abbia il potere di avverare i sogni che si fanno dopo averlo mangiato. Vuoi assaggiarlo”  
“si, mi piacerebbe”  
“allora apri la bocca”  
Daniel lo guardò confuso e Calald sorrise  
“il primo OL non può essere mangiato normalmente, deve essere offerto è la tradizione”  
Daniel deglutì poi aprì piano la bocca e mentre Calad portava il frutto alle sue labbra lui arrossì vedendo come l’elfo gli fissava la bocca, morse piano il frutto e masticò  
“ti piace?”  
la voce di Calad si era abbassata di un tono, Daniel lo notò e la cosa lo fece sentire a disagio ma annuì  
“si, è strano: è sia dolce che aspro, ma non troppo aspro e poi … pizzica la lingua”  
Calad rise  
“ne vuoi un altro?”  
Daniel esitò a rispondere, ne avrebbe voluto un altro ma non gli andava di creare ancora l’atmosfera di un attimo prima, Calad si stava spingendo un po’ oltre la normale confidenza ed era meglio fermarlo subito  
“io veramente non saprei, forse è meglio se torniamo a perlustrare”  
ma Calad non lo ascoltò e prese un altro frutto avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui mentre glielo porgeva  
“uno solo”  
Daniel fu costretto a piegarsi un po’ indietro perché Calad si era avvicinato così tanto da sentire il suo fiato sulla faccia  
“Calad …”  
l’elfo chiuse la distanza fra loro in un attimo e lo baciò senza dargli la possibilità di reagire.   
Daniel sgranò gli occhi, annaspò in quel bacio rubato, si sentì ingannato, non aveva fatto nulla per far credere a Calad che potesse fare una cosa come quella e si arrabbiò, spinse l’elfo lontano da lui e si alzò dalla sedia allontanandosi   
“ma che diavolo ti è preso brutto idiota”  
Calad cercò di seguirlo per afferrarlo ancora ma Daniel gli diede un pugno in faccia facendolo finire contro il tavolo   
“ho detto di no!!”  
era furibondo e Calad mentre si rimetteva dritto e si asciugava il sangue che gli colava dal labbro spaccato capì di aver fatto una grandissima stronzata  
“mi dispiace”  
ma non bastò a placare la furia di Daniel  
“e lo spero proprio che ti dispiaccia. Non ci provare mai più o ti uccido”  
Calad abbassò gli occhi mortificato  
“non accadrà più te lo giuro”  
Daniel sbuffò dalle narici come un toro inferocito, doveva ritrovare la calma o tutti avrebbero scoperto cosa era accaduto e Martin avrebbe senz’altro ucciso Calad. Respirò profondamente più volte e la rabbia scivolò via lentamente, si passò una mano nei capelli e alla fine sospirò  
“fingerò che questa cosa non sia mai accaduta ma tu non provarci mai più”  
“non lo farò. Ti chiedo scusa Daniel, davvero.”  
Daniel lo guardò di traverso ma l’espressione dispiaciuta di Calad gli sembrò sincera e si tranquillizzò anche lui  
“ok è stato solo un malinteso. Meglio se torniamo al nostro giro di perlustrazione”  
Calad annuì e andò ad aprire la porta, mentre Daniel gli passava davanti per uscire lui lo fermò  
“è stato davvero un malinteso Daniel, non volevo farti del male”  
Daniel annuì  
“va bene Calad, ti credo”  
gli credeva davvero ma questo non toglieva il fatto che comunque lui a Martin lo avrebbe raccontato lo stesso.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

L’acqua cominciò a sgorgare e Fernando come un bambino di fronte ad una magia si sdraiò sul bordo della vasca con gli occhi grandi e le labbra socchiuse a guardarla affiorare dalla roccia che c’era sul fondo, Dae si innamorò di quell’immagine, si sedette al suo fianco e non staccò gli occhi da lui fino a quando non fu Fernando a guardarlo  
“è bellissimo Dae …”  
l’elfo gli sorrise  
“tu sei bellissimo”  
e si chinò a baciarlo dolcemente facendolo arrossire.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Martin e Sergio si fecero trovare davanti alla porta della sala della sorgente all’ora del cambio della guardia, Daniel si prese un attimo per appartarsi con Martin e stringerlo un po’  
“sei stanco amore?”  
gli chiese Martin e Daniel sospirò  
“no”  
“e allora cosa c’è? Mi sembri un po’ giù”  
Daniel era ancora scosso per quello che era accaduto con Calad ma quello non era ne il luogo ne il momento per raccontarlo a Martin  
“mi manchi tu”  
Martin lo baciò  
“domattina quando rientreremo ci infileremo nel letto e non usciremo fino all’ora di venire qua”  
Daniel annuì  
“si … e mangeremo anche a letto …”  
Martin rise  
“si amore, mangeremo anche a letto”  
quando Daniel e Calad dopo qualche minuto si chiusero dentro la sala della Sorgente, Martin ringraziò gli dei che l’elfo non gli avesse fatto nessuna smorfia perché senza dubbio lo avrebbe ucciso.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

“Ho visto l’acqua uscire dalla roccia … è stato bellissimo Sese”  
Fernando abbracciò Sergio che sorrise baciandogli la fronte  
“sono felice che tu abbia potuto vederla …”  
“mi dispiace che tu non abbia potuto vederla con me”  
“non importa, me lo racconterai tu com’è stato”  
“oh puoi contarci … ora vado però che Dae mi sta aspettando, ci vediamo alla fine del giro”  
e mentre si allontanava Sergio sentì ancora quella tristezza che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Daniel si sedette sul pavimento con la schiena appoggiata al muro, la sorgente si stava riempiendo lentamente e lui non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quel miracolo, rimase a fissarla in silenzio fino a quando Calad non parlò  
“mi dispiace”  
Daniel gli rispose senza guardarlo  
“lo hai già detto”  
“lo so ma non riesco a perdonarmi per quello che ho fatto”  
Daniel si girò verso di lui  
“sai qual è la cosa che mi fa arrabbiare di più? Che tu abbia pensato di poterti prendere delle libertà con me. Non credo di avertene mai dato modo.”  
Calad abbassò gli occhi contrito  
“no, non lo hai fatto e ti chiedo davvero scusa. Io non mi comporto così di solito”  
“è il motivo per cui mi piacevi, avevo pensato che tu fossi serio e sincero”  
Calad si agitò  
“lo sono, davvero, è che tu mi ricordi tanto una persona che non c’è più e … “ l’elfo si morse un labbro “e sono solo un idiota, scusami Daniel, ti giuro che non accadrà mai più.”  
Daniel lo osservò per un po’   
“va bene Calad, credo che possiamo dichiarare l’incidente chiuso”  
“amici allora?”  
Daniel esitò un attimo poi annuì  
“amici”  
Calad sospirò  
“grazie. Mi scuserò anche con Martin”  
Daniel scosse la testa  
“meglio di no, ci penserò io. Pensava già che tu lo stessi istigando e io ti avevo difeso ma ora niente gli impedirebbe di staccarti la testa dal collo”  
Calad lo guardò sorpreso  
“mi hai difeso?”  
“si, non credevo che tu lo potessi istigare davvero” gli diede un’occhiataccia “invece lo stavi facendo vero?”  
Calad arrossì  
“forse un pochino … ho visto come ha reagito quando ti sei preoccupato per il mio braccio e non ho resistito all’idea di stuzzicarlo un po’”  
“perché come ha reagito?”  
“ha sfoderato un paio di zanne enormi”  
Daniel saltò in piedi spaventando Calad  
“allora le hai viste anche tu! Glielo avevo detto che aveva le zanne ma mi ha detto che me lo ero sognato!”  
“non ti sei sognato niente, le ha e anche belle grosse”  
Daniel si mise le mani sui fianchi  
“domani mattina farà i conti con me! Mi ha fatto passare per un deficiente per niente”  
Calad rise piano  
“mi piacete tanto voi due sai … siete una bella coppia, strana ma bella”  
Daniel sobbalzò  
“noi non siamo una coppia”  
Calad alzò un sopracciglio  
“come non siete una coppia. Non state insieme?”  
“assolutamente no!”  
non gli piaceva mentire ma quello doveva restare un segreto  
“io avevo creduto che voi …”  
Daniel tornò a sedersi  
“no ti sbagli … ci vogliamo bene perché siamo cresciuti insieme, ma niente di più. Lui è solo molto protettivo con me”  
“quindi voi due … niente sesso?”  
Daniel scosse la testa furiosamente  
“assolutamente no”  
ma Calad non gli credette, aveva visto come si guardavano e non erano occhiate platoniche, però non aggiunse altro perché erano liberi di tenere quel segreto per loro.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

La prima notte al Tempio passò così, al mattino seguente i ragazzi tornarono alla Reggia e furono accolti da Re Samael che li aspettava, una volta che si fu accertato che la sorgente aveva cominciato a riempirsi e che loro non avevano avuto problemi li lasciò andare a riposare.  
Dormirono tutto il giorno, bhè in realtà qualcuno fece anche altro oltre a dormire ma per la maggior parte del tempo riposarono.  
Daniel discusse delle zanne con Martin che dovette ammettere la loro esistenza e chiedere scusa ma non riuscì a mostrargliele perché non sapeva come fare a farle venire fuori.  
Poi Daniel gli raccontò di Calad e del refettorio e Martin sfoderò delle zanne enormi, cercò di saltare giù dal letto per andare ad uccidere l’elfo ma Daniel si era così tanto eccitato nel vedere quelle zanne che lo placcò con una forza che non sapeva nemmeno di avere e dopo essergli saltato addosso gli fece dimenticare Calad e tutto il resto del mondo.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Sergio dormì felice come un bambino perché dalla stanza di Fernando non arrivava nessun rumore e lui si crogiolò nell’illusione che stesse dormendo da solo.  
Fu solo quando andò a chiamarlo per scendere a cena e non lo trovò che cominciò a sentire il verme del dubbio strisciare dentro di lui e quando vide Nando e Dae apparire insieme in sala banchetti più di mezz’ora dopo, capì di essere stato fregato.  
Il broncio che gli si dipinse sulla faccia non aveva confini, Fernando quando si sedette accanto a lui se ne accorse subito  
“Sese … che succede? Perché hai il broncio?”  
Sergio lo fulminò con gli occhi  
“perché non hai dormito nella tua stanza?”  
e Fernando lo guardò con un’espressione così innocente da far male al cuore  
“ho preferito dormire nella stanza di Dae per non darti fastidio mentre facevo sesso con lui. Così hai riposato serenamente” poi gli diede un bacio sulla guancia sorridendo “dai mangia che se no si fredda tutto”  
e Sergio desiderò piangere.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Gli eventi che caratterizzarono la seconda notte al Tempio furono tre:

 il tentativo di Martin di uccidere Calad con una balestra, sventato appena in tempo da Sergio che in tuffo toccò quel tanto che bastava l’arma per deviare la freccia.  
 il tentativo di Sergio di uccidere Dae con la balestra di Martin, sventato casualmente dallo stesso Martin che inciampò su di lui (che si era mimetizzato in mezzo al fogliame) rovinandogli addosso e facendogli sparare la freccia nel terreno.  
 il sequestro della balestra da parte di Daniel che aveva trovato le due frecce nel suo giro di perlustrazione.

 

Mentre erano seduti a terra e si annoiavano a morte nella sala della Sorgente Calad notò qualcosa di nuovo  
“Da dove è uscita quella balestra?”  
chiese guardando l’arma in mezzo a loro sul pavimento e Daniel sospirò  
“l’ho sequestrata a Martin …”  
Calad lo guardò confuso  
“ma quando? non mi sono accorto di niente”  
Daniel fece un gesto vago con la mano  
“quando sei andato da Dae”  
“come farà senza arma se ci attaccano?”  
Daniel socchiuse gli occhi  
“non gli serviva per difenderci”  
“e per cosa gli serviva scusa?”  
“per la caccia all’elfo”  
e Calad deglutì vistosamente, Daniel incrociò le braccia al petto e alzò il mento piccato  
“è uno stupido, geloso, zuccone!”  
“ma è per la storia del refettorio? mi sono scusato!”  
“si, ma non glie ne è fregato niente evidentemente”  
“quindi adesso cercherà di uccidermi ogni volta che mi incontrerà?”  
Daniel ghignò maleficamente  
“non lo farà più stai tranquillo. Gli ho chiaramente detto cosa gli accadrà se ci riprova …”  
“e cosa gli hai detto?”  
“che non facevo più sesso con lui”  
nel momento stesso in cui finì la frase Daniel desiderò morire, si girò lentamente e vide Calad che lo guardava con due occhi enormi, provò a fare l’indifferente guardandosi intorno con aria vaga  
“fa freddino stasera qua vero? non ho ancora capito da dove entra l’aria”  
Calad scattò in piedi facendolo spaventare e gli puntò un dito contro  
“MI HAI MENTITO! VOI DUE STATE INSIEME!”  
Daniel diventò bordò  
“no … no …”  
“si invece! lo sapevo!” gridò Calald vittorioso sorridendo “non potevo essermi sbagliato così tanto! ahahaha ti sei fregato da solo!”  
Daniel passò dall’imbarazzato all’offeso  
“mi stai prendendo in giro?”  
“assolutamente si! Fai schifo a dire le bugie!”  
“hey! se non la finisci di trattarmi male revoco il divieto di ucciderti a Martin ok?”  
Calad smise di ridere e lo guardò in cagnesco  
“tu fallo e io dico a tutti che state insieme!”  
Daniel sbiancò e cominciò ad agitarsi davvero  
“no Calad questo no! Non puoi dire a nessuno che io e Martin stiamo insieme, mio padre ha già cercato di ucciderlo una volta per questo e se scoprirà che stiamo ancora insieme stavolta ha detto che se la prenderà con me”  
l’elfo sconvolto lo guardò a bocca aperta  
“per gli Dei Daniel … davvero?”  
Daniel annuì e Calad si sedette vicino a lui  
“mi dispiace, se lo avessi saputo non avrei scherzato su una cosa simile. Comunque stai tranquillo, non dirò mai a nessuno di voi due.”  
Daniel abbassò gli occhi  
“grazie e perdonami, è già umiliante dover nascondere il proprio amore per qualcuno ma ancora più umiliante è dover chiedere a qualcun altro di farlo”  
Calad gli accarezzò una mano e quando Daniel lo guardò vide una profonda tristezza negli occhi dell’elfo  
“non è un peso per me Daniel, davvero, purtroppo so bene cosa significhi avere un padre che ti impedisce di amare chi vuoi” abbassò gli occhi e continuò “ho sempre pensato che mio padre fosse un uomo tollerante, non si è mai posto il problema se io o mio fratello amassimo un uomo oppure una donna, tra gli elfi non ci sono questi tabù. Ho sempre pensato di essere fortunato per questo, fino a quando non ho conosciuto Natanian.”  
“chi è Natanian?”  
“Natanian è … o meglio era il mio compagno.”  
“prima mi hai detto che ti ricordavo qualcuno … era lui?”  
“si, ma non fisicamente, siete molto diversi, ma lui era gentile, dolce e intelligente come te.”  
si voltò verso Daniel e gli sorrise  
“era bellissimo, aveva i capelli colore del miele e gli occhi d’oro, la sua pelle abbronzata profumava di mare e di sole e il suo sorriso ti riempiva il cuore di gioia. Lui amava il mare, era la sua vita, faceva il pescatore, è così che l’ho conosciuto, comperando delle conchiglie da lui al mercato di Ithil. Appena lui ha posato il suo sguardo su di me, io mi sono sentito come se avessi finalmente trovato quello che cercavo da tutta la vita, e lui ha provato la stessa cosa. Il giorno dopo sono tornato al mercato e lui era li che mi aspettava, con una conchiglia meravigliosa che aveva pescato solo per me. Per un po’ di tempo siamo andati avanti così, io andavo al mercato e lui mi aspettava con una conchiglia per me” gli scappò una piccola risata “sembravamo due stupidi, io rigido come un tronco, lui impacciato e intimidito dal fatto che io fossi il Principe Calad, credo che abbiamo cominciato a parlarci veramente dopo due settimane”  
anche Daniel rise  
“scusami ma l’immagine di te rigido come un tronco è divertentissima”  
“si lo so. E ti confesso che è stato lui alla fine a fare la prima mossa, perché se fosse stato per me probabilmente saremmo ancora oggi al mercato a guardarci in faccia”  
“davvero???”  
“si … non so dove abbia trovato il coraggio, ma una mattina mi ha chiesto se mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere la sua barca che era ormeggiata poco distante. Ho detto si ancora prima che finisse la frase e mezz’ora più tardi stavamo facendo l’amore sotto coperta” Calad guardò Daniel con un gran sorriso “li l’iniziativa però l’ho presa io”  
Daniel scoppiò a ridere così forte che rimbombò all’interno della sala  
“è iniziato tutto li. L’amore e la passione che provavamo crescevano ogni giorno sempre di più. Lui a volte si doveva assentare per settimane perché con la barca andava fino in mare aperto a pescare e quando mi sono accorto di quanto stavo male per le sue assenze ho capito che volevo legarmi a lui. Al ritorno dal suo ultimo viaggio mi sono fatto trovare al porto e a lui è bastato guardarmi negli occhi per capire, era fatto così, lui sapeva sempre cosa volevo, cosa sentivo …”  
ci fu una pausa durante la quale Calad si slacciò leggermente la casacca e mise in mostra una collana che Daniel non aveva mai visto  
“ma è bellissima Calad”  
Daniel si avvicinò e la sfiorò con la punta della dita: piccole conchiglie di madreperla si alternavano a pietre di luna a forma di stella marina, Calad sorrise tristemente  
“questo era il mio dono per lui, la mia richiesta di legarsi a me”  
Daniel si scostò a disagio  
“ti ha detto di no?”  
“mi ha detto di si, subito”  
“e allora perché hai tu la collana?”  
“perché quando ho portato Natanian alla Reggia per presentarlo alla mia famiglia mio padre si è infuriato e lo ha insultato dicendogli che un Principe non si sarebbe mai potuto legare ad un pescatore e lo ha obbligato a restituire la collana. Mio padre pensava di umiliare Natanian ma in realtà ha umiliato me e se stesso con quelle parole, Natanian si è tolto la collana e se ne è andato. L’ho rincorso, lui era così mortificato, soffriva così tanto e io non sapevo cosa fare, volevo accompagnarlo a casa, volevo stare con lui ma lui non ha voluto, mi ha detto che voleva stare solo e che ci saremmo visti l’indomani. Ma quando sono arrivato a casa sua il giorno dopo lui non c’era più, i suoi vicini mi hanno detto che la mattina presto aveva raccolto le sue cose e se ne era andato, non volevo crederci, allora sono corso al porto ma la sua barca non c’era più. Se ne era andato davvero. Sono passati due anni da quel giorno e non l’ho più visto”  
Daniel sapeva che dolore si provava a perdere l’amore così, accarezzò una mano di Calad  
e gli raccontò cosa era accaduto a Martin e cosa suo padre aveva fatto  
“che cosa orribile Daniel”  
Daniel annuì  
“quello che voglio che tu capisca è che non devi perdere la speranza, mai. Se Martin è tornato dall’Ade per me, tu puoi ritrovare Natanian”  
Calad scosse la testa  
“Martin non ti ha lasciato di sua spontanea volontà, è per questo che alla fine è tornato, ma Natanian se ne è andato perché io e la mia famiglia lo abbiamo umiliato. Non tornerà”  
lo sguardo di Daniel si indurì  
“Tu non hai affatto umiliato Natanian, è stato tuo padre. Io non conosco il motivo per cui lui se ne sia andato, ma se ci pensi bene anche tu credo che converrai con me che probabilmente lo ha fatto perché pensava che non ci fosse nessuna speranza di stare con te. Se tu lo ritrovassi potreste trovare un modo di risolvere le cose”  
Calad lo guardò  
“io rinuncerei ai miei diritti al trono per lui, era questo che ero andato a dirgli quella mattina. Non mi interessa diventare Re se non posso avere lui al mio fianco. Io sarei felice di seguirlo sulla sua barca e pescare con lui. Per me lui è tutto”  
Daniel lo ammirò, gli sorrise  
“per quello che hai detto avrai sempre il mio rispetto Calad e io e Martin ti aiuteremo a trovare Natanian se tu lo vorrai”  
“davvero?”  
una richiesta timida alla quale Daniel rispose con fermezza  
“si”  
poi abbracciò il Principe elfico  
“insieme lo troveremo Calad e tutto si risolverà”  
Calad annuì  
“Daniel …”  
“dimmi”  
“pensi che quando Martin saprà di Natanian smetterà di volermi uccidere?”  
“assolutamente no”  
“perfetto …”  
“ma tra un tentativo di ucciderti e l’altro, ti aiuterà a trovarlo però”  
e i due ragazzi risero di gusto insieme.

Sembrava che la seconda notte al Tempio dovesse finire tranquillamente come la prima, invece, poco prima dell’alba ….

Martin e Sergio si resero conto subito che qualcuno si stava muovendo fra gli alberi, fecero appena in tempo a dare l’allarme poi dal nulla gli piovve addosso un nugolo di frecce e una ferì Martin ad una spalla, Sergio cercò di soccorrerlo ma dagli alberi sbucarono un gruppo di uomini che si lanciò contro di loro proprio mentre Dae e Fernando uscivano dal Tempio.  
Si scatenò una battaglia furibonda, gli aggressori erano in numero maggiore e i ragazzi faticavano a tenere loro testa, piovevano colpi da ogni parte, il clangore delle spade che si scontravano era assordante. Martin sanguinava ma non cedeva, Sergio combatteva come una furia ma non per proteggere la fonte: lui aveva Fernando da proteggere e averlo accanto in quel momento lo faceva tremare di paura e allo stesso tempo gli dava la forza per essere più forte e più veloce dei suoi nemici.   
Quando tre nemici caddero a terra morti il numero tra le due parti cominciò a equilibrarsi e i ragazzi cominciarono a pensare che sarebbero riusciti ad avere la meglio sugli assalitori, ma dalla foresta sbucarono altri uomini e tutto cambiò.


	6. Capitolo 6

Martin capì che non si sarebbero fermati a combattere con loro ma che sarebbero andati diretti alla Sorgente dove c’erano Daniel e Calad, senza pensarci si lanciò dentro il Tempio per precederli, passò dal refettorio così da accorciare ulteriormente la strada e quando arrivò davanti alla sala della Sorgente bussò chiamando a gran voce i ragazzi dentro, quando aprirono Martin non ebbe bisogno di spiegare niente perché in fondo al corridoio apparve l’orda di assalitori che vedendoli si fermò.  
Daniel e Calad sguainarono le spade e dopo essersi chiusa alle spalle la porta della Sala si misero accanto a Martin   
“dove sono gli altri?”  
chiese Calad passandosi nervosamente la lingua sulle labbra  
“stanno combattendo fuori”  
avevano tutti e tre gli sguardi puntati sugli uomini di fronte a loro che avevano iniziato ad avanzare lentamente  
“sei ferito Martin”  
sibilò Daniel  
“non è niente, posso combattere”  
Calad diede un’occhiata al gruppo davanti a loro  
“sono 10, io prendo i quattro a sinistra, tu Martin i quattro a destra, Daniel i due in mezzo”  
“perché io solo due?”  
chiese Daniel offeso  
“perché abbiamo tirato a sorte e tu hai perso”  
gli rispose Martin ghignando mentre migliorava la presa sull’impugnatura della spada fissando gli uomini che continuavano ad avanzare, Calad rise  
“siete due bastardi …”  
ringhiò Daniel poi gli uomini di fronte a loro partirono e il tempo delle parole finì.  
Erano tanti, troppi … nonostante la capacità di combattere di Calad, Martin e Daniel, non era possibile batterli tutti.  
Le cose si misero male velocemente. Ad un certo punto apparvero Sergio, Fernando e Dae, per un attimo fu un sollievo quando si unirono a loro, ma subito dopo arrivarono altri uomini che ingrossarono le fila degli aggressori e tutto capitolò.  
Le urla della battaglia risuonavano all’interno del Tempio amplificate dall’eco dei corridoi e nonostante i cadaveri a terra fossero solo dei nemici, parte del sangue che sporcava il pavimento era dei sei ragazzi che stavano difendendo la sorgente con tutte le loro forze.  
In un attimo di lucidità Martin spinse Daniel contro la porta  
“vai dentro, prendi Fernando e andate dentro”  
Daniel si divincolò  
“scordatelo non ti lascio solo”  
“Daniel!”  
Martin ringhiò disperato e furibondo, cercava di salvarlo, cercava di proteggere il suo uomo ma Daniel non lo ascoltò e tornò al suo fianco più agguerrito che mai  
“insieme Martin, nella vita e nella morte. Non ti lascerò mai più solo. Pensi che potrei vivere senza di te idiota?”  
Martin avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo in quel momento ma non ne ebbe la possibilità.  
Assalto dopo assalto le forze si consumarono, le ferite cominciarono a fare troppo male e loro si ritrovarono contro la porta ansimanti, sanguinanti e senza via di scampo. Ebbero appena il tempo di guardarsi in faccia tutti prima di sentire l’urlo degli uomini di fronte a loro che partivano alla carica per finirli, alzarono le spade per tentare un ultima, disperata difesa ma un attimo prima dello scontro calò un’oscurità assoluta che avvolse tutti, si sentirono urla e corpi che cadevano poi tutto finì e come era arrivata l’oscurità sparì lasciando i sei ragazzi terrorizzati, con gli occhi sgranati a fissare i cadaveri dei loro nemici fatti a pezzi sul pavimento del corridoio.  
Tutti morti. In un attimo.  
Le gambe dei ragazzi cedettero e tutti insieme scivolarono a terra.  
Fissavano la carneficina davanti a loro e non riuscivano a dare un senso a quello che vedevano, il silenzio era innaturale ma nessuno aveva il coraggio o la capacità di dire qualcosa  
“Ho ma tu guarda mi sono macchiata i pantaloni di sangue!!!”  
al suono di quella voce che giungeva dal nulla Martin soffiò come un gatto e Daniel si nascose tra le sue baraccia, gli altri quattro ragazzi li guardarono confusi non comprendendo chi avesse parlato o perché loro avessero reagito così … poi la Dea Haxa apparve in tutta la sua terrificante e straordinaria bellezza e per poco non prese loro un colpo  
“Martin ...” la Dea gli puntò un dito contro “per colpa tua mi sono sporcata i pantaloni di sangue! Sono i miei preferiti! Me li laverai tu!”  
Martin soffiò ancora e Haxa sollevò un sopracciglio  
“Mi stai soffiando contro? Sei scemo per caso?”  
Martin smise di soffiare e scoprì le zanne, la Dea incrociò le braccia al petto  
“uh belle zanne … adesso cosa fai? Pipì contro un albero?”  
Martin aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma c’era rimasto così male che la richiuse subito  
“ottima idea”  
disse la Dea sistemandosi i capelli e guardandosi intorno  
“mi spieghi come fai a cacciarti sempre nei guai? Prima quella carogna del padre del tuo fidanzato, poi gli assassini nel Tempio … sei proprio un calamita per le disgrazie”  
sotto gli sguardi perplessi di tutti i ragazzi che seguivano ammutoliti la scena, l’orgoglio fece ritrovare la parola a Martin  
“hai finito di offendermi? Cosa ci fai qua Haxa?”  
nel sentire quel nome Sergio si buttò su Fernando che si rannicchiò dietro di lui mentre Dae e Calad tirarono indietro le orecchie avvicinandosi uno all’altro.  
La Dea sbuffò  
“secondo te cosa ci faccio? Vi salvo! Ve lo avevo detto che avrei vegliato su di voi e lo sto facendo! Potreste almeno ringraziarmi!”  
Daniel bloccò Martin prima che scatenasse un’apocalisse e trovando il coraggio di staccarsi da lui si fece avanti  
“grazie Haxa … lo dico a nome di tutti. Ci hai appena salvato la vita e noi siamo in debito con te”  
la Dea sparì e riapparve sorridente accanto a Daniel che sobbalzò  
“tu mi piaci proprio tanto lo sai Principe Daniel … sei gentile e ben educato “ fece la faccia imbronciata guardando Martin “non come quel gatto spelacchiato del tuo fidanzato”

Martin alzò il mento piccato e voltò lo sguardo dall’altra parte, lei tornò a guardare Daniel e gli sorrise gongolante poi si girò verso gli altri  
“uh e loro chi sono?”  
Daniel si schiarì la voce  
“i due elfi sono Dae e Calad i principi di queste terre”  
la Dea apparve accanto a loro e li scrutò felice quando i due ragazzi, nonostante la paura, chinarono la testa in segno di rispetto, poi si spostò accanto a Sergio e Fernando  
“loro invece sono Fernando il Principe del Regno del sud e davanti a lui la sua guardia personale, Sergio”  
quando la Dea si sporse un po’ più avanti, Sergio coprì completamente Fernando e la Dea si imbronciò ancora  
“sono così brutta che non vuoi che il tuo Principe mi guardi?”  
Sergio spalancò gli occhi e scosse la testa, Fernando dietro di lui fece la stessa cosa  
“no siete bellissima …”  
la Dea gli fece un enorme sorriso  
“davvero sono bellissima?”  
Sergio annuì e Fernando fece la stessa cosa  
“siete la donna più bella che abbia mai visto … ma non me lo porterete via vero?”  
“cosa?”  
“il mio Principe …”  
la Dea scoppiò a ridere allontanandosi  
“no guardia, non ti porterò via il tuo Principe, chi è stato a dirti questa sciocchezza: il gatto spelacchiato?”  
indicò Martin guardandolo di traverso e pronta ad insultarlo, ma qualcosa in lui la fece diventare scura in volto e gli apparve accanto spaventandolo  
“Martin … sei ferito …” la Dea sfiorò la ferita alla spalla “ti fa male?”  
dalla sua voce trasparì una preoccupazione che Martin non si sarebbe mai aspettato, per la prima volta non ebbe paura di lei e annuì  
“sanguini molto” lo ispezionò meglio “ e non è l’unica ferita che hai …”  
prima che Martin potesse dire qualsiasi cosa la Dea sparì.  
I ragazzi rimasero immobili per qualche secondo poi si voltarono a guardarsi in faccia tutti insieme, fecero per parlare ma Haxa riapparve di colpo di fronte a Martin e gli porse le mani unite a coppa  
“Bevi …”  
Martin si irrigidì e lei ghignò divertita  
“non voglio avvelenarti, è l’acqua della sorgente, ti guarirà”  
Martin guardò Daniel e le sue ferite ma Haxa scosse la testa  
“lui è un Principe, può bere direttamente alla Sorgente, tu no! BEVI”  
e Martin bevve dalle sue mani.  
Daniel li guardava sconvolto: la Dea sanguinaria stava dissetando e guarendo il ragazzo che era stato suo schiavo e lui beveva dalle sue mani in un gesto così intimo che gli fece contorcere lo stomaco.  
Anche il modo in cui Haxa guardava Martin non era casuale, c’era qualcosa di … di … non riusciva a definirlo ma era una forma di sentimento che mai si sarebbe aspettato di trovare in lei.  
Quando Martin finì di bere lei ritrasse le mani ma non smise di guardarlo, le ferite iniziarono a guarire a vista d’occhio e lui si ritrovò suo malgrado ad esserle grato sentendo il sollievo del dolore che spariva  
“grazie …”  
sussurrò e lo sguardo di lei per un attimo si intensificò a tal punto che Daniel si agitò  
“di niente Syn…”  
rispose e poi sparì.  
Rimasero tutti in silenzio aspettandosi di vederla riapparire di nuovo da un momento all’altro e quando non accadde, quando capirono che se ne era andata veramente si accasciarono contro la porta  
“questa notte resterà nella mia memoria per sempre”  
disse Dae poi si voltò verso Martin che sembrava assorto nei sui pensieri  
“credo che tu ci debba una spiegazione”  
Martin si riscosse e guardò Daniel lasciando a lui la decisione, il Principe gli sorrise debolmente  
“penso che gli dobbiamo dire la verità a questo punto”  
e Martin annuì  
“si, credo anche io, ma prima andate a guarirvi le ferite, parleremo dopo”  
mentre tutti si alzavano Martin trattenne Daniel  
“cosa c’è?”  
Daniel sorrise ancora poco convinto come prima  
“niente …”  
Martin gli sollevò il mento con un dito e lo guardò negli occhi  
“non mentirmi”  
Daniel sospirò  
“non sapevo che tra te e lei ci fosse tanta intimità …”  
Martin rimase sorpreso  
“sei geloso di Haxa?”  
“dovrei?”  
Martin gli sorrise e gli baciò le labbra  
“no amore, non devi essere geloso ne di lei ne di nessun altro. Tu sei l’unico per me.”  
Daniel mise un po’ di broncio  
“lei ti guarda in un modo così strano …”  
Martin alzò le spalle  
“lo ha sempre fatto, anche quando ero rinchiuso nell’Ade. Ma non è una cosa sessuale, se avesse voluto avrebbe avuto milioni di possibilità ma non mi ha mai nemmeno sfiorato con un dito in quel senso.”  
“e allora perché quello sguardo … è comunque qualcosa di profondo, non è solo un’occhiata e basta”  
“non lo so … non so cosa dirti. Forse gli ricordo qualcuno o forse è soltanto pazza, cosa che non possiamo escludere”  
Daniel non era convinto ma la sincerità di Martin era fuori discussione e se diceva che Haxa non lo aveva mai desiderato gli credeva. Martin gli baciò la testa  
“dai vai a guarire le tue ferite amore, non sopporto di vederti sanguinare”  
quando Daniel raggiunse i principi dentro la Sala, Martin si avvicinò a Sergio che era rimasto fuori con lui  
“come stai amico?”  
Sergio si stava guardando le ferite  
“fanno male ma non morirò per queste”  
Martin gli diede un’occhiata  
“mi dispiace che tu non possa sfruttare il potere della sorgente”  
Sergio alzò le spalle  
“non fa niente.”  
ma si vedeva che il fatto di essere l’unico ad essere escluso da quella cosa lo feriva e Martin gli sorrise   
“dai, ti do una mano a medicarti, poi una volta alla Reggia potremo ricucirti come si deve”  
lo aiutò ad alzarsi e sorrise ancora nel vedere come cercava di nascondere il dolore che provava, in quel momento Fernando uscì dalla Sala e Sergio vide che era bagnato fradicio  
“Nando ma cosa ti è successo? sei caduto nella Sergente?”  
Fernando sorrise  
“bhè visto che tu non potevi andare alla Sorgente allora ho portato la Sorgente da te! Dai spogliati”  
Sergio sgranò gli occhi  
“scusa?”  
“i tuoi vestiti, togliteli, così puoi mettere i miei che sono bagnati con l’acqua della sorgente e le tue ferite guariranno” Fernando vedendo lo stupore sul volto di Sergio si imbronciò “non avrai pensato che ti lasciavo ferito vero?”  
oh si che Sergio lo aveva pensato, ma scosse la testa come un somaro  
“certo che no …”  
a Martin sfuggì una risata e Sergio gli rifilò una gomitata nello stomaco che però fece dolere tutte le sue ferite invece che far male a Martin.  
Fernando lo raggiunse  
“dai spogliati, stai male non voglio vederti così”  
fece per slacciargli i vestiti ma Martin lo fermò  
“Hey! Aspettate voi due, se dovete spogliarvi nudi come due vermi per favore andate in refettorio, l’unico culo nudo che Daniel deve vedere è il mio. Forza sparite”  
li spinse via e Fernando ridendo tirò Sergio con se, Dae accigliato fece per seguirli ma Martin lo fermò  
“No! tu stai qua a dare una mano a noi con questi cadaveri. Tra poco torneranno le sacerdotesse e non possiamo lasciare questa carneficina sul loro pavimento”  
Dae fece per controbattere ma Martin lo zittì  
“non ci provare. Muoviti”  
e controvoglia Dae restò li.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Dai vieni qua che ti aiuto io a togliere la casacca …”  
Fernando cominciò a slacciargli i bottoni e Sergio non riusciva a fare altro che a guardarlo  
“sei pieno di sangue … odio vederti così …”  
l’espressione preoccupata di Fernando scaldò il cuore di Sergio fino a farlo bruciare, era così bello con i capelli bagnati, concentrato nel litigare con i bottoni che non volevano aprirsi, brontolava da solo, quando le sue dita sfiorarono involontariamente una delle sue ferite sibilò e Fernando sgranò gli occhi  
“scusami …”  
non rispose allora Fernando alzò gli occhi e si accorse del modo in cui lo stava guardando  
“Sese … perché mi guardi così?”  
“perché sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto”  
le dita di Fernando si incepparono e saltò un bottone, arrossendo furiosamente abbassò gli occhi  
“lo hai detto anche ad Haxa prima …”  
“a lei ho detto che è la donna più bella che io abbia mai visto, ma tu sei la cosa più bella in assoluto Nando … la più bella di tutte”  
Sergio vide il modo in cui Fernando si morse il labbro per non sorridere, la sua casacca si aprì finalmente e Fernando delicatamente gliela sfilò, quando fu a petto nudo Nando rimase un attimo incantato a guardarlo poi cominciò a slacciarsi la sua ma Sergio gli fermò le mani  
“posso farlo io?”  
Fernando esitò, non era necessario e lo sapevano bene tutti e due, era qualcosa in più, forse qualcosa di troppo, ma alla fine Fernando annuì e Sergio gli si avvicinò invadendo il suo spazio personale.  
Vicini, troppo o troppo poco, Sergio annusò il profumo di Fernando e sospirò, gli slacciò un bottone per volta accarezzando ogni tanto con un dito la pelle che si scopriva senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
Era un gioco pericoloso, ci erano già passati, ma Sergio non poteva farne a meno, questa volta non era la gelosia, o la brama di possesso a farlo muovere, questa volta era il calore che sentiva nel petto, era il ricordo di quello che aveva provato quando Nando lo aveva baciato nel bagno della sua stanza, era qualcosa dentro di lui che sentiva ma che non capiva, non conosceva, spogliò Fernando, gli accarezzò le spalle e le braccia mentre gli toglieva la casacca, si sporse su di lui sfiorandogli il petto con il suo sfilandogliela e sentì Fernando tremare, poi rimasero così, immobili, incerti su cosa sarebbe dovuto accadere.  
Poteva essere tutto o poteva non essere niente, Sergio avrebbe voluto che fosse tutto, li, subito, ma per la prima volta in vita sua non osò andare oltre, non toccava a lui, non più, e fu Fernando a spezzare il silenzio, si passò la lingua sulle labbra nervosamente e parlò con voce incerta  
“mettila”  
per un attimo Sergio non capì, stava pensando a tutto tranne che alla casacca, allora Fernando gliela indicò con la testa  
“mettiti la casacca Sese …”  
e Sergio lo fece, deluso che quella fosse l’unica cosa che Fernando avesse detto, appena la stoffa bagnata toccò la sua pelle l’acqua della Sorgente penetrò nelle sue ferite e lui sentì un formicolio estremamente piacevole, chiuse gli occhi perché la sensazione di piacere cresceva sempre di più, un benessere straordinario  
“la senti vero? La Magia dell’acqua è incredibile”  
Sergio tremò perché non si era accorto che Fernando gli si era avvicinato così tanto da poter parlare al suo orecchio  
“si … la sento”  
rispose con la voce roca e Fernando strusciò la bocca sul suo collo, uno spazzolare leggero che però fece gemere Sergio  
“non aprire gli occhi …”  
e Sergio non lo fece, non lo avrebbe fatto per niente al mondo, le labbra di Fernando accarezzarono il profilo della sua mascella, la sua gola e scesero alla sua clavicola dove si attaccarono per un attimo succhiando e facendo gemere di nuovo Sergio.  
Sergio non aprì gli occhi ma allungò le mani e afferrò i fianchi di Nando, non voleva fare niente, solo impedire che se ne andasse e provò una gioia immensa nel sentire Fernando appoggiarsi contro di lui mentre la sua bocca risaliva verso l’alto  
“oh … si …”  
riuscì a sussurrare prima di sentire la lingua di Fernando leccargli le labbra e perdere la ragione.  
Non era un uomo paziente, non era un uomo passivo, lui sentiva, bruciava, prendeva, nel momento in cui le loro labbra si toccarono Sergio afferrò Nando per la nuca con una mano e con l’altra gli circondò la vita stringendoselo addosso in modo possessivo, lo baciò, lo mangiò, lo leccò, lo morsicò. Esplorò la sua bocca con la lingua, assaggiò il suo sapore, sentì di nuovo il fuoco scoppiargli nel petto come già era accaduto due giorni prima, era proprio Fernando … era lui la benzina di quel fuoco, l’unico che poteva accenderlo e farlo divampare. Si staccò da lui per respirare e vide il suo sguardo così eccitato che non seppe resistere e calò su di lui un'altra volta, spinse i fianchi contro quelli di Fernando, si strusciò addosso a lui premendo l’erezione che spingeva dietro i pantaloni contro la sua, si lamentarono insieme e Fernando si avvinghiò a lui con forza.  
Sergio sentì il desiderio di Fernando e per lui bastò, lo sollevò prendendolo in braccio e lo portò fino all’enorme tavolo di legno massiccio al centro della stanza, ce lo appoggiò sopra e tenendolo fermo cominciò a strusciarsi tra le sue gambe rudemente facendolo gemere più forte.  
Fernando chiuse le gambe intorno alla sua vita, le loro bocche non si erano ancora staccate e stava andando in debito di ossigeno, ma preferiva soffocare che staccarsi, non voleva che Sergio smettesse di strusciarsi su di lui, di baciarlo, di toccarlo. Era folle, lo sapeva benissimo, ma non era il momento di dare spazio alla ragione quello, no, proprio no. Poi Sergio infilò una mano tra loro due e cominciò a slacciare i suoi calzoni e per tutti gli Dei … perché non faceva più alla svelta … lo voleva … lo voleva disperatamente dentro di lui, voleva sentire ancora il modo in cui si spingeva fino in fondo dentro di lui, il modo in cui lo riempiva mentre lo portava all’estasi …  
“Sese … ti prego …”  
lo supplicò e Sergio ringhiò cercando di fare più in fretta ma dei colpi forti alla porta li paralizzarono  
“Fernando va tutto bene?”  
Dae …  
per un attimo non accadde niente, Sergio rimase immobile aspettando la reazione di Fernando, ma quando arrivò non era quella che si era aspettato.  
Con entrambi le mani Fernando allontanò Sergio e saltò giù dal tavolo  
“si tutto bene Dae arrivo subito …”  
arrivo subito …  
Quelle parole rimbombarono nella testa di Sergio come biglie impazzite  
“Nando …”  
fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire mentre Fernando cercava di darsi una sistemata e raccoglieva da terra la casacca sporca di sangue che si era tolto lui prima … e tutto senza mai guardarlo in faccia  
“questa la metto io Sese, tu tieni la mia così le ferite guariranno bene”  
“Nando …”  
lo chiamò ancora e nella sua voce si poteva sentire la sua confusione e forse anche il suo dolore, anche se non era ben chiaro nemmeno a lui perché stesse provando dolore,  
“guardami per favore …”  
Fernando sospirò, si passò una mano nei capelli e dopo aver raccolto il coraggio necessario si mise sul volto un debole sorriso e si voltò  
“che c’è Sese?”  
sempre più confuso Sergio fece un passo verso di lui ma non andò oltre  
“cosa c’è? … noi … noi ci stavamo baciando … perché te ne vai?”  
Fernando abbassò gli occhi  
“perché di si Sese … perché è stato uno sbaglio”  
questo faceva male ….  
“uno sbaglio? Perché baciarmi è uno sbaglio?”  
Fernando non rispose e Sergio frustrato lo incalzò  
“Nando rispondimi, perché è uno sbaglio”  
Fernando alzò gli occhi e il dolore e la rabbia che Sergio ci vide dentro lo annientarono  
“perché io sono debole con te Sese. Io ti voglio da morire ma tu ti prenderesti quello che vuoi e poi te ne andresti un'altra volta lasciandomi solo e distrutto. Ancora Sese. Perché tu sei così e io non voglio più essere trattato in quel modo”  
e mentre Fernando apriva la porta ed usciva dal refettorio Sergio desiderò ardentemente essere morto durante la battaglia perché una spada nel petto avrebbe sicuramente fatto meno male di quelle parole.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Durante il ritorno alla Reggia Sergio si tenne in disparte e non disse una parola, Fernando parlava con Dae e con gli altri e lui si trovò costretto a distogliere lo sguardo da lui perché lo faceva stare male.  
Si sentiva solo, ferito e stupido. Avrebbe voluto prendersela con Fernando per quello che gli aveva detto ma non poteva perché era la verità, in fondo non era quello che aveva sempre fatto? Lo aveva preso e poi abbandonato, due volte. Cosa si aspettava adesso?  
Arrivarono e lasciati i cavalli nelle stalle Sergio andò direttamente nella sua stanza senza fermarsi. Appena dentro chiuse la porta a chiave, si tolse la casacca di Fernando e la lanciò sul pavimento con rabbia, la scalciò, poi si lanciò sul letto. Era arrabbiato, confuso, addolorato, non capiva cosa gli stava accadendo, perché si sentiva così?  
Stava male, voleva fuggire lontano e sparire dalla faccia della terra, bussarono alla porta e lui ringhiò così forte che Martin dall’altra parte si lasciò sfuggire un fischio d’ammirazione  
“amico mi hai quasi impressionato. Se fossi stato uno dei servitori sarei scappato a gambe levate. Apri la porta dai”  
Sergio avrebbe voluto cacciarlo ma in realtà aveva bisogno di qualcuno anche se non sapeva il perché, appena aprì la porta Martin entrò e lo guardò preoccupato  
“hey che succede?”  
poi vide la casacca di Fernando a terra accartocciata e guardò di nuovo lui  
“avete litigato?”  
Sergio andò a sedersi sul letto e sospirò guardando l’indumento a terra  
“ci siamo baciati ancora …”  
Martin alzò un sopracciglio  
“bhè questo è buono no?”  
Sergio allora gli raccontò quello che era successo e alla fine Martin si sedette accanto a lui  
“e no … non è buono per niente …”  
“già …”  
mugugnò Sergio e poi crollò con la schiena sul materasso coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio  
“combino solo casini con lui …”  
“in effetti …”  
“bell’aiuto che sei! Non hai qualcosa da fare?”  
“purtroppo per te no, Daniel è andato a riposare, Calad è con suo padre e Fernando e Dae…”  
si fermò prima di continuare ma era tardi  
“Fernando e Dae sono in camera dell’elfo a divertirsi … puoi dirlo sai? tanto lo so”  
sentì la mano gentile di Martin sulla sua coscia  
“mi dispiace davvero Sergio …”  
“anche a me … anche se non so perché! Sono io che l’ho allontanato e allora perché adesso continuo a cercarlo? E mi incazzo e mi fa male quando lui mi caccia?”  
“lo sai perché …”  
Sergio spostò il braccio e gli lanciò un’occhiata furiosa  
“se lo sapessi non te lo chiederei idiota”  
Martin non si offese, gli regalò invece un sorriso comprensivo e pieno d’affetto  
“si che lo sai ma non vuoi ammetterlo”  
“cosa Martin!!! cosa non voglio ammettere???”  
gridò esasperato  
“che lo ami Sergio”.  
Sergio si gelò a quelle parole.  
Amore …  
Lui amava Fernando …  
rimase immobile a fissare Martin fino a quando il ragazzo si alzò dal letto  
“riflettici Sergio …”  
ma Sergio non doveva rifletterci, conosceva già la risposta, si alzò a sedere  
“Mi dispiace ma ti sbagli Martin. Io non amo Fernando. Non ho mai amato nessuno nella mia vita e non lo farò mai perché io non so cos’è l’amore, non so amare. Io …” sospirò abbassando lo sguardo “io so scopare, è tutto quello che so fare. Forse è questo il problema, è troppo tempo che non lo faccio. Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di sesso e tutto tornerà a posto”  
Martin scosse la testa forse un po’ deluso  
“come vuoi Sergio. Non mi metterò a discutere con te per questo. Ma lascia che ti dica una cosa: mentre tu giochi a fare l’uomo che non sa amare, Dae entra ogni momento che passa sempre di più nel cuore di Fernando. Dae è davvero innamorato di Fernando e te lo porterà via. Per sempre. Pensaci mentre ti starai scopando qualcuno di cui nemmeno ricorderai il nome domani, perché il tuo Principe il nome di Dae invece se lo ricorderà molto bene.”  
e Sergio non seppe cosa rispondere così Martin si limitò ad agitare una mano in aria e se ne andò.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Hey che succede?”  
Fernando girò la testa verso Dae che si era sdraiato sul letto dietro di lui  
“niente …”  
Dae gli accarezzò i capelli scrutando i suoi occhi  
“non è vero. Preferisco che tu mi dica che non hai voglia di parlarne con me, ma non mentirmi per favore”  
Fernando lottò contro se stesso ed il timore di dire qualcosa che potesse ferire Dae, ma se era la sincerità che stava cercando allora era giusto dargliela, fino in fondo  
“ho discusso con Sergio …”  
Dae alzò un sopracciglio  
“quando?”  
“nel refettorio…”  
“perché? cosa è successo?”  
come fare a spiegarglielo? Fernando deglutì mentre gli occhi indagatori di Dae osservavano ogni sua espressione, ogni sua smorfia e dopo un lungo silenzio Dae spalancò gli occhi, aveva capito senza bisogno di parole, Fernando si sentì male quando vide il suo sguardo passare dalla sorpresa al dolore  
“Dae …”  
ma l’elfo si alzò dal letto e gli girò le spalle incominciando a rivestirsi, Fernando si alzò a sedere  
“Dae aspetta … l’ho solo baciato … mi dispiace, mi sono fatto prendere dall’emozione e …”  
“non ti devi giustificare Fernando. Hai fatto solo quello che volevi e non hai bisogno di scusarti per questo. Io non sono niente per te quindi sei libero di fare quello che vuoi”  
gli tremava la voce, era arrabbiato e ferito e Fernando capì che se lo avesse lasciato uscire dalla porta tra loro le cose sarebbero finite per sempre. E capì anche un'altra cosa: quell’idea lo spaventava. Non voleva perdere Dae.  
L’elfo finì di vestirsi e quando si incamminò verso la porta Fernando saltò giù dal letto e gli si aggrappò addosso fermandolo  
“non te ne andare Dae … non è vero che tu non sei niente per me. Io ti chiedo scusa, è stato solo un momento di debolezza, ho bisogno di te”  
sentì Dae tremare, forse per la rabbia o per l’emozione, non lo sapeva ma quel tremore lo fece sentire ancora più in colpa, appoggiò la fronte alla sua schiena  
“perdonami Dae … perdonami …”  
dopo qualche istante Dae si schiarì la voce  
“io non sto giocando Fernando, io capisco che per te non è la stessa cosa ma … mi fa male … se stai con me, se fai l’amore con me poi non ce la faccio a sopportare che tu possa stare con lui. Non mi hai promesso niente … so che ami lui … ma io non sono quello che ti fa divertire mentre voi due risolvete le cose fra di voi. Non è quello che voglio essere.”  
Fernando lo strinse più forte  
“no Dae … non è così … non ho mai pensato di stare con te in questo modo. Non uso le persone”  
“e allora cosa sono Fernando? Se stai con me e poi alla prima occasione stai anche con lui, io cosa sono?”  
seguì un lungo silenzio poi un singhiozzo, Fernando premette forte gli occhi contro la camicia di Dae per tentare di fermare le lacrime  
“io non so cosa sei Dae … non ho avuto abbastanza tempo per capirlo … ma so che non voglio perderti. Non voglio che tu smetta di amarmi perché mi piace come mi fai sentire, mi piace quando fai l’amore con me. Io non ho mai avuto nessuno che mi amasse come te e non voglio che tu te ne vada. Ho sbagliato, lo so, ma non è facile per me cancellare Sergio con un colpo di spugna. Sto cercando di ricominciare a vivere senza di lui ma ho bisogno di aiuto per farlo. Dae per favore non te ne andare”  
non era riuscito a fermare le lacrime e aveva pianto tutto il tempo, credeva nelle parole che aveva detto e desiderava tanto che Dae gli desse un'altra opportunità.   
Un opportunità per loro due e per se stesso, per venire fuori da quel circolo vizioso che era Sergio e che lo avrebbe condotto all’infelicità eterna. Voleva uscirne, voleva provare a vivere una vita vera con un uomo che lo amasse veramente e voleva che fosse Dae quell’uomo perché era certo che i sentimenti dell’elfo fossero veri, forti e unicamente per lui.  
“fammi girare”  
la voce di Dae lo scosse, ma non si mosse di un millimetro  
“no, se ti lascio andare tu te ne andrai”  
“sarebbe mio diritto farlo”  
a Fernando sfuggì un lamento per la frustrazione  
“si Dae sarebbe tuo diritto farlo ma me ne frego dei tuoi diritti” l’elfo si irrigidì leggermente tra le sue braccia “non ti lascio andare, resta qua con me”  
“ho detto che voglio girarmi non che me ne voglio andare”  
“è una bugia”  
“Fernando. Fammi girare!”  
il tono imperioso della sua voce fece trasalire Fernando che alla fine lo liberò dal suo abbraccio. Dae si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò severamente  
“te ne freghi dei miei diritti?”  
Fernando abbassò gli occhi ancora più mortificato  
“non mi scuserò per averti voluto tenere qui …”  
“infatti, è altro quello per cui ti devi scusare”  
Fernando si morse un labbro  
“perdonami …”  
non si rese conto nemmeno di come fosse accaduto ma una frazione di secondo dopo si ritrovò sdraiato sul pavimento e Dae era sopra di lui  
“basta giochi Fernando. Ora devi decidere: con me o senza di me. Ma se deciderai di stare con me, sarà sul serio, io e te soltanto, insieme per costruire qualcosa di vero, per costruire il nostro futuro. Niente Sergio, niente distrazioni. Solo io e te!”  
Fernando lo guardava con due occhi enormi, aveva capito perfettamente il significato di quello che gli stava chiedendo Dae  
“mi stai chiedendo di legarmi a te Dae?”  
“no” rispose l’elfo senza esitazione “ti sto chiedendo di farmi una promessa. Se vorrai stare con me indosserai le pietre che ti ho mandato perché tutti vedano che sei mio e che io sono tuo”  
“indossare quelle pietre significa accettare di legarmi a te Dae …”  
Dae scosse la testa  
“no, mettere le pietre significa che tu accetti di essere solo mio mentre decidi se vuoi legarti a me, arriverà il giorno in cui ti chiederò davvero di legarti a me e solo allora mi dirai se lo vuoi oppure no!”  
“non è quello che mi hanno insegnato”  
“perché la gente confonde la promessa con il legame. Promettersi fedeltà non è legarsi. E’ una forma di rispetto e una prova dei sentimenti verso l’altra persona. E’ un impegno, ma non un legame. Per molti è la stessa cosa ma non per noi elfi. ”  
Fernando si leccò le labbra nervosamente  
“vuoi davvero stare con me Dae?”  
gli occhi dell’elfo si infiammarono  
“è la cosa che desidero più al mondo. Ma non accetto un si con riserve. Se mi dirai di si è perché lo vuoi anche tu, veramente, non ti perdonerei mai se tu dovessi tradirmi Fernando. Mai”  
Fernando non era uno stupido, l’emozione che provava in quel momento era forte ma non abbastanza da annebbiargli il cervello e strappargli una promessa che non era sicuro di poter fare  
“devo parlare con qualcuno prima di risponderti”  
Dae sembrò ferito da quelle parole  
“devi chiedere a Sergio il permesso?”  
rispose acido e Fernando si incupì  
“no idiota, devo parlare con mio padre. Voglio parlare con lui perché lui mi può aiutare a capire e a non fare errori per i quali pagheresti tu”  
l’elfo sgranò gli occhi  
“tuo padre? … non sapevo … io credevo …”  
Fernando sbuffò  
“si credevi che io non conoscessi mio padre ma non è così. Io so benissimo chi è mio padre, mi ha cresciuto lui, solo che lui e mia madre non vogliono che si sappia chi è”  
Fernando lo spinse di lato e si alzò  
“ho bisogno di parlare con lui …”  
anche Dae si alzò in piedi  
“questo significa che rimanderemo tutto a dopo che sarai tornato a casa?”  
Fernando ghignò  
“no, ci parlerò adesso. PAPA’”  
“ma come diav…”  
Ares apparve nella stanza e Dae schizzò via per lo spavento sotto lo sguardo divertito di Fernando  
“ciao figliolo che succede? Perché mi hai chiamato?”  
Ares vide Dae contro il muro che lo guardava con gli occhi fuori dalla testa e alzò un sopracciglio  
“Nando … perché lui è qui?”  
Fernando ghignò  
“Dae mi ha fatto una richiesta e io volevo parlarne con mio padre prima di rispondergli, credo però di essermi dimenticato di dirgli che mio padre eri tu”  
Ares lo guardò di traverso  
“che richiesta?”  
“mi porti a casa così ne parliamo insieme alla mamma?”  
“è una cosa così importante?”  
Fernando guardò Dae e gli sorrise  
“si …”  
poi lui e suo padre sparirono e Dae rimase a guardare il vuoto intorno a lui.

Quando Dae piombò in camera di suo fratello gli fece perdere 5 anni di vita per lo spavento  
“per tutti gli Dei Dae … hai deciso di uccidermi????”  
Dae agitava le mani in aria, aveva i capelli spettinati e gli occhi spiritati  
“Ares …. papà …. Ares …. puff ….”  
Calad lo guardò come si guarda un demente in delirio  
“Ares papà puff?”  
Dae si agitò ancora di più  
“Nando … Ares … papà …. puff”  
“ok fratellino puff puff tutte le volte che vuoi …. ma adesso siediti va bene?”  
lo prese per un gomito e lo portò fino al letto dove Dae si lasciò cadere sconvolto  
“allora presupponendo che tu non hai mangiato di nuovo i semi delle carchidi” si fermò un attimo “non li hai mangiati ancora vero?”  
Dae scosse la testa e Calad sospirò “ok, quindi presupponendo che non ti sei drogato con i semi delle carchidi immagino che ti sia successo qualcosa”  
Dae annuì  
“ok, allora vorresti gentilmente, lentamente, senza puff puff di sorta, raccontarmi cosa è accaduto?”  
Dae sembrò riordinare le idee poi sospirò  
“Fernando ha baciato ancora Sergio, mi sono arrabbiato, mi ha chiesto di non lasciarlo, gli ho chiesto di farmi la promessa e di mettere le mie pietre, mi ha detto che doveva parlarne con suo padre, ha chiamato “papà” ed è apparso Ares e poi sono scomparsi tutti e due”  
11 secondi netti per sparare fuori quella raffica di eventi che sconvolse Calad  
“Fernando ha chiamato papà ed è apparso Ares?”  
“si”  
“Ares … il Dio Ares … il Dio della guerra Ares è apparso nella tua stanza?”  
“si …”  
Calad deglutì  
“Ares il Dio della guerra è il papà di Fernando?”  
“si …”  
Calad si sedette accanto al fratello e gli mise una mano sulla spalla  
“sei nella merda fratellino”  
“si …”  
piagnucolò Dae e per poco non si mise a piangere davvero.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

La Regina Elettra guardò suo figlio e non seppe cosa pensare o meglio, lo sapeva ma non sapeva come esprimere i suoi pensieri in modo corretto  
“legarti al Principe Dae Fernando? … ma è una cosa seria amore, cioè non è una relazione qualsiasi. Due Principi che si legano, due uomini, non è mai accaduto …”  
Fernando alzò un sopracciglio e la madre scosse la testa  
“no amore, non è il fatto che siete due uomini a preoccuparmi, lo sai, e non credo che interessi nemmeno al padre di Dae, ma la vostra unione significherebbe anche l’unione dei nostri due Regni, capisci la grandezza della cosa? Non può essere una relazione che passa in sordina se tu ti metti quelle pietre. Tutti le vedranno e tutti si aspetteranno qualcosa. Il padre di Dae cosa dice?”  
Fernando si agitò sulla sedia  
“non lo so … appena Dae me l’ha chiesto io ho voluto parlare con voi. Non sapevo cosa fare … Io lo so che è una cosa importante, non solo per me ma anche per voi. E so che legarmi a lui significa farlo per tutta la vita. Non è un gioco. Ma lui mi piace davvero … è la prima volta che sento qualcosa per qualcuno che non è …”  
si fermò e abbassò lo sguardo senza finire la frase, Ares prese la parola  
“scusami Fernando, non voglio ferirti ma cosa è successo con Sergio? Perché vuoi legarti con Dae? Hai sempre detto di amare Sergio e si vedeva che era così. Come sono potute cambiare le cose così velocemente”  
“non sono cambiate papà … io amo Sergio, ma lui non ama me.”  
“non è vero … Sergio ti ama è solo che è troppo stupido per capirlo”  
Fernando scosse la testa  
“non mi ama”  
“come fai a saperlo scusa?”  
“lo so perchè me lo ha detto lui. Sergio mi vuole bene, farebbe qualsiasi cosa per me ma non mi ama papà. Non come io amo lui”  
Ares grugnì  
“Dae invece si?”  
“si … lui è innamorato di me, mi ama tanto e fa di tutto per rendermi felice”  
“sei sicuro? Siete insieme da così pochi giorni Fernando”  
“e in questi pochi giorni lui ha fatto per me molto più di quello che chiunque abbia mai fatto in tutta la mia vita”  
“per chiunque intendi Sergio? perché non puoi usare lui come paragone. Non è mai stato il tuo compagno …”  
“e chi altri posso usare papà? Io ho amato e avuto solo Sergio …”  
Elettra sentì una fitta al cuore, si alzò dal trono e andò ad inginocchiarsi accanto al figlio, gli accarezzò il viso  
“Dae ti renderebbe felice?”  
“farebbe di tutto per farlo”  
“e tu potresti amarlo davvero?”  
“io credo di si. Vorrei provare davvero a vedere se posso avere un amore vero, tutto per me”  
“ e con Sergio? … lui poi non potrà più fare parte della tua vita. Lo sai questo vero?”  
Fernando sbarrò gli occhi  
“perché? lui è la mia guardia, e lo sarà anche dopo.”  
Elettra scosse la testa  
“no amore mio. Se ti leghi a Dae non potrà più stare con te. Sarà Dae ad occuparsi di te dopo …”  
Fernando non ci aveva pensato, non aveva pensato di non poter più vedere Sergio … ma in fondo era logico che fosse così e forse anche giusto, Dae non avrebbe mai sopportato di avere Sergio intorno a lui tutto il giorno.  
“io … non avevo pensato a questo, ma probabilmente è giusto così …”  
Ares imprecò a bassa voce alle sue spalle  
“ne hai parlato con Sergio. Gli hai detto le tue intenzioni?”  
“no …”  
quando Ares imprecò ancora Elettra intervenne  
“Nando … devi farlo … prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione parla con lui.”  
ma Nando scosse la testa  
“no. La mia felicità non deve dipendere da lui. Non più. Io prendo le decisioni per me stesso mamma. Dae mi fa stare bene, voglio capire se posso avere un futuro con lui, mi ama e io spero di poterlo amare allo stesso modo. Mi ha detto che mettere le pietre che mi ha regalato non significa che mi legherò a lui, ma solo che prometto di essergli fedele fino a quando non avrò deciso se legarmi a lui oppure no. E vero?”  
Elettra guardò Ares che sospirò  
“si, è vero. Ma comunque anche se non ti lega a lui, indossarle significa che stai con lui, che sei il suo compagno e tutti lo sapranno”  
Fernando guardò il padre  
“ed è quello che voglio”  
“non vuoi pensarci ancora un po’?”  
chiese la Regina ma Fernando aveva deciso oramai e lei lo sapeva, conosceva bene suo figlio  
“no, non ho bisogno di pensarci ancora. Io volevo solo sapere se per voi andava bene, se avevate problemi con Dae”  
“no Fernando non ho niente contro Dae …”  
disse Elettra  
“e tu papà?”  
Ares guardò la sua Regina che scosse la testa allora si rassegnò anche lui  
“no, non ho niente contro Dae”  
“va bene. Grazie. Mi puoi riportare indietro allora per favore?”  
e Ares lo accontentò.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Natanian …”  
“si …”  
Martin si sistemò in mezzo alle gambe di Daniel sdraiandosi su di lui e provò un piacere immenso al contatto con la sua pelle nuda  
“è una bugia per evitare che lo uccida?”  
Daniel mise il broncio  
“non ti mentirei mai …”  
Martin gli sorrise e gli baciò dolcemente le labbra ancora gonfie per i baci appassionati che si erano dati mentre facevano l’amore  
“lo so …” poi sospirò “quindi cosa dovremmo fare?”  
“aiutarlo a trovare il suo compagno?”  
chiese Daniel e Martin grugnì  
“lui ti ha baciato e io questo non lo dimentico, perché dovrei aiutarlo?”  
Daniel si agitò un po’ sotto di lui solo per strusciarsi contro la sua pelle e vedere la sua reazione e sorrise quando lo sentì gemere, gli mise le braccia intorno al collo accarezzandogli la testa con una mano  
“perché sappiamo quanto male fa quando due persone innamorate sono costrette a separarsi. Calad è una brava persona e sta davvero soffrendo, ha chiesto scusa per quello che ha fatto e non accadrà più”  
Martin si stupiva sempre dell’immensa bontà di Daniel, sempre pronto a correre in soccorso di chi ne aveva bisogno, senza mai risparmiarsi.  
Era grazie a quel cuore immenso che lui stesso aveva imparato a prendersi cura delle persone, glielo aveva insegnato Daniel nel corso degli anni passati insieme, e lui lo amava anche per questo. Gli sorrise  
“allaccia le gambe intorno alla mia vita …”  
gli occhi di Daniel luccicarono mentre lo faceva senza protestare, Martin gli accarezzò una coscia e scese a baciargli ancora la gola che Daniel gli offrì piegando leggermente la testa di lato  
“vuoi davvero che lo aiutiamo?”  
“si …”  
Martin entrò piano dentro di lui, era ancora pronto da prima e la sua erezione scivolò lenta ed inesorabile fino a riempirlo completamente, Daniel si inarcò e socchiuse gli occhi, era meraviglioso mentre godeva. Martin impostò un ritmo lento, che gli permise di godere di ogni espressione, ogni suono di Daniel, lo baciò appassionatamente, giocò con la sua bocca, lo morse per sentirlo agitarsi un po’  
“va bene allora … faremo come vuoi tu”  
“ti amo Martin …”  
il sussurro di Daniel gli arrivò diritto nell’anima, lo strinse a se in modo possessivo e accellerò un po’ il ritmo baciandolo ancora e ancora e ancora fino a quando non raggiunsero l’orgasmo insieme e ansimando crollò su di lui  
“ti amo anche io Daniel …”  
“lo so …”  
Martin si spostò per non pesare troppo su di lui, gli si mise accanto tirandoselo vicino e si acciambellò intorno a lui, Daniel sorrise e si mise comodo in quel bozzolo che Martin creava sempre per lui, si sentiva protetto li in mezzo, schiacciò la schiena contro il suo petto e attese che il sonno lo prendesse ma un odore nauseante colpì le sue narici e probabilmente anche quelle di Martin perché entrambi gemettero schifati  
“per gli Dei ma cos’è questa puzza terrificante”  
Martin si alzò su un braccio e si guardò in giro  
“sembra l’odore di una carogna decomposta da settimane”  
“oh grazie Syn … tu mi lusinghi”  
Daniel e Martin si guardarono intorno ma non videro nessuno  
“ma chi diavolo ha parlato?”  
“Io. Gholem”   
la voce arrivava dal fondo del letto ma non si vedeva nessuno, i due ragazzi allora si avvicinarono lentamente gattonando sopra le coperte e quando arrivarono in fondo Gholem apparve in tutta la sua puzzolente, orribile, nana, esistenza.  
Daniel si tappò il naso gemendo  
“oh per gli Dei sto per vomitare”  
Gholem sorrise ampiamente felice e Martin gli abbaiò contro  
“ma cosa diavolo sei? E perché sei qui?”  
“io sono Gholem. L’umile demone servitore dell’immensa, meravigliosa, terrificante, sanguinaria Dea Haxa, Signora degli inferi, Regina dei dannati e sono qui su suo ordine per darvi questi”  
il demone allungò qualcosa a Martin che dopo un momento di esitazione afferrò e si rigirò tra le mani  
“ma che cosa …”  
Gholem sorrise  
“la mia immensa Signora dice che dovete togliere le macchie di sangue dai suoi pantaloni Syn e che dovete farlo con molta cura o farà in modo che il Principe Daniel non possa più giocare con le vostre parti intime per un bel po’”  
Martin sgranò gli occhi e istintivamente serrò le gambe mente Daniel si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo grido di puro panico  
“perché dovrei farlo io???? La sua lavandaia è scappata??? ”  
se Gholem avesse avuto un sopracciglio lo avrebbe alzato, ma non ce lo aveva, ma il mento ce lo aveva e lo alzò piccato  
“io sono la sua lavandaia e non scapperei mai dalla mia Regina Infernale!”  
“e allora lavali tu!”  
Gholem mostrò la fila di dentini aguzzi in una specie di ringhio   
“la Dea Haxa ha detto che dovete essere voi a farlo Syn! Vi ha salvato la vita, glielo dovete”  
Martin si zittì, guardò Daniel che non seppe cosa dire, tornò a guardare i pantaloni e dovette ammettere che Gholem aveva ragione: Haxa aveva salvato la sua vita quella di Daniel e di tutti gli altri e in cambio gli chiedeva un paio di pantaloni lavati … guardò Gholem  
“va bene. Dille che lo farò”  
il demone sorrise felice  
“Oh benissimo! la mia Signora sarà felice della decisione del suo Syn! devo andare, passerò domani alla stessa ora a prendere i pantaloni puliti”  
svanì lasciando il suo fetore ad appestare la stanza, Daniel andò a spalancare le finestre e a respirare un po’ di aria fresca  
“credo che quella puzza mi resterà nel naso tutta la vita”  
non sentendo risposta si voltò e vide Martin ancora sul letto che stringeva i pantaloni della Dea assorto nei suoi pensieri, lo raggiunse  
“hey … che succede?”  
“non mi libererò mai di lei … mi perseguiterà tutta la vita …”  
Daniel rimase senza fiato  
“amore …”  
gli tolse i pantaloni dalle mani e si arrampicò sulle sue gambe sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, lo abbracciò e gli baciò la fronte, Martin si lasciò andare contro di lui  
“ogni volta che appare ho il terrore che ti porti via … e se non lo fa il solo vederla mi ricorda tutto il dolore che mi ha inflitto … tutto quello che ho passato. Io voglio dimenticare ma lei non me lo permette …”  
Daniel non seppe cosa dire, si limitò a stringerlo a se e a cercare di consolarlo per quanto poteva … i comportamenti di Haxa gli facevano scordare a volte quanto fosse stata crudele con Martin …  
“perché ci ha salvato? Perché insiste a cercarmi così Daniel?”  
“non lo so … quando ieri l’ho vista comportarsi in quel modo così intimo con te ho pensato che ti desiderasse ma tu dici che non è possibile e io ti credo”  
“no, non è per quello. Ti assicuro che non mi desidera in quel modo”  
“nei suoi occhi però c’era un sentimento per te. L’ho visto … ti guardava come se fosse davvero preoccupata per te …”  
“l’ho visto anche io … e mi ha confuso ancora di più. Io non so perché fa così e vorrei che non lo facesse. Io vorrei solo che lei sparisse dalla mia vita”  
“vedrai che con il tempo si dimenticherà di te Martin. Le porteranno qualcun altro e lei non penserà più a te …”  
“prego perché sia così …”  
e nonostante tutto alla fine Martin si alzò e andò a lavare i pantaloni di Haxa.


	7. Chapter 7

Appena dopo pranzo Sergio lasciò la Reggia e si diresse in città. Dopo che Martin se ne era andato aveva cercato di riposare un po’ ma non c’era stato verso di riuscirci, così dopo essersi rotolato nel letto fino ad innervosirsi a livelli insopportabili aveva deciso che doveva andare a sfogarsi, doveva uscire da quella Reggia, lontano di Fernando e Dae, così si era cambiato e senza farsi vedere da nessuno se ne era andato.  
Ithil, come tutte le città elfiche era, pulita e ordinata ma anche viva, chiassosa, affollata e come Sergio scoprì, anche ospitale e divertente.  
Si fermò in una locanda a mangiare e trovò alcune guardie della Reggia. Pranzò con loro, i soldati gli insegnarono uno strano gioco con i dadi e mentre le ore del pomeriggio passavano e la birra scorreva a fiumi Sergio cominciò a sentirsi meglio.  
Fu nella taverna che si accorse della donna che lo osservava da lontano, era incappucciata e sola.  
Lui era troppo ubriaco per chiedersi perché una donna dovesse nascondersi sotto un cappuccio e quando lei si alzò andando verso l’uscita e gli fece segno di seguirla, lui non si fece nessuno scrupolo lasciando che quello che aveva in mezzo alle gambe pensasse al posto del suo cervello.  
Seguì la donna nel vicolo accanto alla locanda, poi in una piccola piazza dove per un attimo la perse di vista ma lei si fermò ad aspettarlo sull’angolo di un altro vicolo e quando lui la ritrovò lei si infilò dentro una porta e lui ci si fiondò subito dopo di lei.  
La donna si rivelò essere di una bellezza divina, aveva lunghissimi capelli rossi che le arrivavano ai polpacci, il suo viso e il suo corpo erano ricoperti da tatuaggi rossi che Sergio non aveva mai visto, ma che la rendevano ancora più bella. l suo fisico era perfetto e lo sguardo era potente, probabilmente era una guerriera visto gli strani abiti che indossava sotto il mantello, più simili ad un armatura che ad un vestito.   
Sergio dopo un primo esame registrò i particolari nel suo cervello e si dedicò a quello per cui erano venuti in quella casa. Fu memorabile, questo Sergio lo dovette ammettere. Nessuna donna lo aveva mai fatto ansimare così a letto, riuscì ad uscire da quella casa solo al tramonto e esausto, soddisfatto e rilassato arrivò alla Reggia in tempo per la cena.   
Non scese con gli altri però, passò dalle cucine e si fece dare qualcosa che mangiò nella sua stanza, non voleva perdere lo stato di grazia in cui si trovava vedendo Fernando e Dae prima del tempo, quando però fu l’ora di partire per il Tempio si fece coraggio e raggiunse gli altri.  
Erano già tutti li tranne Fernando che arrivò per ultimo, quando anche lui fu pronto partirono.  
Durante il viaggio notò una strana tensione tra Fernando e Dae, cavalcavano uno accanto all’altro ma erano entrambi rigidi come due tronchi.  
Arrivati al Tempio lui e Martin si misero di ronda all’esterno, Daniel e Calad all’interno e Fernando e Dae si chiusero nella sala della Sorgente.  
Bene, almeno per un po’ non li avrebbe visti  
“allora che fine hai fatto oggi? non ti ho visto tutto il giorno”  
Sergio sorrise a Martin che camminava al suo fianco  
“se te lo dico non mi credi …”  
Martin ghignò incuriosito  
“bhè tu provaci, stupiscimi …”  
e Sergio gli raccontò nei minimi particolari il suo stranissimo e appagante pomeriggio.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Dae chiuse le porte della sala e ci rimase appoggiato mentre guardava Fernando avanzare verso l’acqua che oramai aveva riempito completamente la Sorgente, non si erano più visti dopo che Fernando era sparito con Ares … nemmeno a cena … e a Dae non era sfuggito che a cena non ci fosse nemmeno Sergio … questo lo aveva fatto agitare, innervosire, arrabbiare, disperare. Voleva una risposta, voleva molte risposte in verità e le voleva subito  
“la fonte è piena …”  
la voce di Fernando gli arrivò asciutta e nervosa e questo lo fece agitare ancora di più  
“vuoi continuare a parlare dell’acqua?”  
Fernando si irrigidì ma non rispose e Dae si staccò dalla pota e lo raggiunse  
“perché non eri a cena?”  
Fernando si morse un labbro  
“non avevo fame …”  
“anche Sergio non aveva fame?”  
Fernando lo guardò confuso  
“Sergio?”  
Dae strinse i pugni  
“non prendermi in giro Fernando! Siete spariti tutto il giorno, non siete venuti nemmeno a cena! SE HAI DECISO DI STARE CON LUI BASTA CHE ME LO DICI”  
Fernando passò dallo sconcerto totale alla furia in un attimo, le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono, i suoi occhi si strinsero, piantò una mano su un fianco e con l’altra puntò un dito contro Dae  
“non provare a gridare con me sai! Io non so dove sia stato Sergio e non me ne frega niente!”  
Dae non si calmò però era troppo teso, scoprì le zanne e i suoi occhi divennero di fuoco  
“e tu non mi puntare il dito contro! Sei tu in torto non io! Sei sparito stamattina e non ti sei fatto più vedere! Ti ricordi che io sto aspettando una risposta da te? Te lo ricordi? Senza contare che mi hai fatto scoprire che tuo padre è il Dio della guerra facendomelo apparire davanti senza darmi una spiegazione e sono quasi morto dallo spavento! Ero così fuori di testa che Calad ha pensato che avessi ricominciato a mangiare i semi delle carchidi!!!”  
Fernando sgranò gli occhi  
“tu mangiavi i semi delle carchidi?”  
Dae agitò le mani in aria isterico  
“si! No! cioè e successo tanto tempo fa … ma non provare a cambiare argomento! TUO PADRE E’ ARES!”  
Fernando alzò gli occhi al cielo  
“LO SO! Anche se non gridi lo so lo stesso! E’ mio padre da 20 anni!”  
“ma io non lo sapevo! Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?”  
“perché ti interessa tanto? Se lo avessi saputo prima sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?”  
“assolutamente no! Ma penso di avere il diritto di sapere che il padre dell’uomo che amo potrebbe incenerirmi sul posto se lo irritassi non credi? Così … giusto per sapere di che morte dovrò morire!”  
“se non ti ha ucciso quando gli ho detto che volevo accettare la tua richiesta non ti ucciderà più! smettila di preoccuparti!”  
Dae aprì la bocca per urlargli qualcosa contro ma la richiuse di scatto, i suoi occhi cominciarono ad allargarsi e non smisero fino a quando non ebbero quasi superato i contorni del viso  
“cos’hai detto scusa?”  
farfugliò e Fernando mise il broncio guardando il pavimento  
“ho detto che se non ti ha ucciso quando gli ho detto che volevo accettare la tua richiesta non lo farà più”  
“tu … tu cosa vuoi fare?”  
Fernando alzò la manica della casacca e il bracciale di pietre di luna che portava si rivelò in tutta la sua bellezza, Dae fece un passo indietro poi uno avanti, barcollò un attimo, poi si lanciò addosso a Fernando che urlò per lo spavento scaraventandolo a terra  
“DAEEEEE”  
Dae baciò Fernando con così tanta foga che le sue zanne gli graffiarono un labbro ma Fernando non si lamentò, invece lo abbracciò e si inarcò contro di lui gemendo dolcemente e sorridendo alla pioggia costante di baci di Dae.  
Quando l’elfo riuscì a frenare il tumulto di emozioni che provava guardò Fernando  
“sei sicuro Fernando? E’ davvero un si?”  
“si. Ci ho pensato bene, molto bene e voglio provare Dae, voglio vedere se per noi c’è un futuro”  
“e tuo padre è d’accordo?”  
Fernando storse un po’ il naso  
“lui … bhè lui sa che è una decisione solo mia e l’ha accettata”  
Dae si rattristò  
“dimmi la verità …”  
“è la verità. Ha lasciato a me la scelta. Non ha niente contro di te è solo che ha sempre pensato che io e Sergio ci saremo messi insieme prima o poi e lo ha sconvolto sapere che stavo scegliendo qualcun altro. Ma sia lui che mia madre non hanno niente in contrario”  
“ma preferiscono Sergio …”  
“no Dae, è solo che è l’unico che io preferivo. Ho voluto solo lui per tutta la mia vita e sentirmi dire che volevo qualcun altro, in così poco tempo, li ha sorpresi. Tutto qui”  
Dae piegò la testa di lato per guardarlo meglio  
“e tu davvero vuoi me Fernando?”  
“si. Non posso parlare di amore, non ora, ma posso dirti quanto tu mi faccia stare bene, quanto mi piace il modo in cui ti prendi cura di me, ed è questo che voglio. Mi hai detto che mettere il bracciale significava promettere fedeltà e darci una possibilità, l’ho fatto perché è quello che voglio”  
Dae finalmente sorrise  
“sei la mia luce di Aurora ora Fernando? Posso finalmente dire a mio padre e a mio fratello che hai accettato?”  
“si”  
e Dae lo baciò ancora con passione trasmettendogli tutta l’emozione che sentiva dentro, quando si allontanò era raggiante  
“mio padre ne sarà entusiasta. Era tempo che aspettava che gli dessi questa notizia. Glielo dirò domattina appena rientriamo così potrà organizzare l’annuncio e i festeggiamenti”  
Fernando si sentì annodare lo stomaco  
“annuncio? Festeggiamenti?”  
“Certo. E’ la tradizione, mio padre annuncerà a tutti che hai accettato la promessa e poi ci sarà una festa in nostro onore, inviterà anche tua madre e chiaramente tuo padre.” l’elfo si rabbuiò “non posso nascondere a mio padre chi è tuo padre … lo capisci vero?”  
Fernando deglutì  
“si, si … lo so … va bene …”  
e Dae tornò raggiante  
“sono così felice Fernando … tu non puoi immaginare …”  
ma Fernando poteva vederlo e quella gioia immensa contagiò anche lui, rise felice perché in fondo lo era, c’erano cose che lo preoccupavano, tipo la reazione di Sergio a quella notizia, ma l’emozione e l’eccitazione cancellarono qualsiasi pensiero triste, baciò Dae e l’elfo rimase sdraiato sopra di lui a baciarlo e ad ammirare il bracciale che portava al polso per tutto il resto del tempo che dovettero passare li dentro.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

La terza e ultima notte al Tempio passò senza problemi e al mattino i ragazzi fecero ritorno alla Reggia per riposarsi in vista della cerimonia di quella sera.  
Era finalmente giunto il momento della firma sul Trattato, l’Oracolo sarebbe apparso e dopo la cerimonia ci sarebbe stata una grande festa che sarebbe durata per i tre giorni successivi.  
Poi tutto sarebbe finito.  
I principi avrebbero fatto ritorno ai loro Regni e le loro vite sarebbero tornate alla normalità.  
Bhè, forse per Fernando no, visto che l’impegno che aveva preso con Dae avrebbe sicuramente cambiato la sua vita e di conseguenza anche quella di Sergio, ma per Daniel invece, la fine di quelle feste significava tornare al gelo, alle menzogne e all’infelicità.  
Significava tornare da suo padre, che oramai odiava, significava non poter stare con Martin, significava vivere nella paura costante che potessero essere scoperti e puniti.  
E questo pesava sul cuore di Daniel in modo insopportabile e più si avvicinava la fine di quei giorni più pesante era.  
Amava Martin con tutto se stesso, aveva bisogno di lui, sempre, disperatamente, non voleva stargli lontano, non voleva mentire.  
Si sentiva così male all’idea di tornare a casa che in certi momenti gli mancava il fiato, come adesso, mentre guardava Martin asciugarsi dopo il bagno, stanco ma felice, le cicatrici sul suo corpo gli ricordavano le colpe di suo padre e il fatto che alla fine aveva vinto ancora lui perché loro due non sarebbero mai potuti stare davvero insieme se non lontani dalla sua terra.  
Nascosti come ladri.  
Una fitta al petto tremenda lo costrinse ad appoggiarsi al muro, cercò di respirare ma si accorse che i polmoni non ne volevano sapere di espandersi, provò e riprovò, sempre più spaventato e pallido, ma i polmoni sembravano di fuoco e l’aria non entrava, boccheggiò barcollando, Martin si voltò verso di lui e quando lo vide gli cadde l’asciugamano dalle mani  
“Daniel …”  
gli corse incontro e lo afferrò prima che crollasse a terra  
“respira Daniel … per gli Dei respira …”  
ma Daniel non ci riusciva, il suo debito di ossigeno aveva oramai superato la soglia d’allarme e mentre guardava il volto terrorizzato di Martin, tutto divenne buio e lui perse conoscenza.  
Non seppe per quanto tempo rimase incosciente, quando riaprì gli occhi si accorse di essere sul letto, si guardò intorno spaventato e chiamò Martin che si precipitò da lui   
“Daniel … come stai? Riesci a respirare?”  
Daniel annuì e Martin gli appoggiò la mano sul petto, quel contatto lo fece tremare e cominciò a piangere, Martin gli accarezzò i capelli dolcemente  
“amore … non piangere. Cosa è succede … parla con me”  
ma Daniel non riusciva a parlare, riuscì solo a buttargli le braccia al collo e a tirarlo giù con lui. Pianse a lungo mentre Martin lo cullava sussurrandogli parole dolci per calmarlo e alla fine si addormentò.  
Si svegliò e Martin era sdraiato accanto a lui che lo guardava, il volto tirato dalla preoccupazione  
“come stai Daniel?”  
“meglio …”  
Martin gli fece una carezza  
“mi hai fatto spaventare. Cosa è successo?”  
Daniel sapeva che doveva averlo terrorizzato, non aveva mai avuto una crisi così forte, sospirò guardando i meravigliosi occhi blu del suo compagno  
“scusami … non mi è mai capitato di stare così male, di solito passa subito …”  
Martin si accigliò  
“cosa significa di solito? Ti è già capitato?”  
Daniel annuì  
“si, la prima volta è successo poco dopo che sei sparito, poi anche altre volte ma mai così forte”  
Martin era anche più preoccupato ora  
“ma perché? Sei malato?”  
“no … è la paura … mi soffoca”  
“la paura?”  
“si la paura di perderti. Io sono sempre stato con te, voglio solo te, amo e amerò sempre e solo te. Lo so, lo sa il mio cuore, lo sa la mia anima e lo sa anche il mio corpo. Quando sei scomparso io mi sono sentito perduto, finito. Il terrore di non vederti più, di non stare più con te … il mio corpo ha ceduto … e ogni volta che ero troppo spaventato e disperato perchè non sapevo dove trovarti, ogni volta che stavo male da morire i miei polmoni si chiudevano … non respiravo più …” accarezzò il viso di Martin “tu sei la mia aria Martin … e quando sei tornato da me io non ho più avuto problemi … fino ad oggi”  
prima di fargli altre domande Martin lo baciò. Non poteva non farlo, le parole di Daniel erano quelle che ogni persona al mondo vuole sentirsi dire dalla persona che ama.  
Quando riuscì a staccare le sue labbra da quelle del suo compagno Martin appoggiò la mano sul suo petto  
“perché sei stato male allora oggi? Io sono qua”  
Daniel abbassò gli occhi  
“tra poco dovremo tornare a casa, da mio padre … e dovremo ricominciare a mentire, a stare lontani” una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia “io non voglio starti lontano Martin … io ho bisogno di te”  
Martin lo prese fra le braccia e lo strinse forte, Daniel si schiacciò contro il suo petto e nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo  
“sarà terribile Martin … ci dividerà … alla fine lui ci riuscirà”  
“nessuno potrà mai dividerci Daniel, io non lo permetterò”  
Daniel si lasciò sfuggire un lamento e si agitò  
“ci è già riuscito una volta. Ti ho perso per un anno e tu sei quasi morto. Lo rifarà Martin e questa volta si accerterà di finire il lavoro. Sai come ragiona mio padre e quanto è spietato. Lui ti vuole morto e farà qualsiasi cosa per riuscirci”  
“ti ho dimostrato che non muoio facilmente. Sono tornato dall’Ade”  
“si ma questo non vuol dire che lui non possa riuscirci. Saremo costretti a vivere sempre in guardia, con la paura, nascosti. Io non voglio Martin”  
“e che altra soluzione abbiamo Daniel? …”  
“non torniamo a casa …”  
ci fu un lungo silenzio dopo quelle parole, poi Martin si staccò da lui per poterlo guardare negli occhi  
“dici sul serio Daniel?”  
“SI.” nessuna esitazione “non voglio tornare a casa. Andiamocene Martin, fuggiamo lontano. Ci sono molte isole oltre il Regno del Sud, li nessuno ci conosce e lui non ci troverà mai”  
“fuggire? … io e te?”  
“ti prego Martin … non torniamo da mio padre. Voglio vivere la mia vita accanto a te, ogni giorno, ogni momento”  
“e cosa faremo per vivere? Tu sei un Principe Daniel …”  
“vivremo come tutte le persone normali, lavoreremo, cacceremo, pescheremo. Non ho paura della fatica lo sai e gli agi non mi mancheranno perché non mi sono mai interessati. A me basti tu. Ho con me abbastanza denaro per stare bene per parecchio tempo, così potremo sistemarci e trovare con calma il modo per mantenerci”  
“tuo padre scatenerà l’inferno per ritrovarti …”  
“lo so ma se ci nasconderemo bene non ci troverà …”  
il cervello di Martin cominciò a lavorare freneticamente sotto gli occhi disperati di Daniel  
“a cosa stai pensando Martin? dimmelo …”  
“sei sicuro Daniel? E’ davvero quello che vuoi?”  
“assolutamente si! Dimmi che lo vuoi anche tu … ti prego”  
e dopo un attimo che silenzio che a Daniel parve un’eternità, Martin ghignò  
“Si … per tutti gli Dei si … lo voglio eccome. Ma faremo le cose come si deve …”  
Daniel lo tempestò di baci facendolo ridere  
“aspetta … aspetta …”  
ma ci mise un po’ per riuscire a fermare la frenesia folle di Daniel e ad allontanarlo dalla sua bocca quel tanto che bastava per poter parlare  
“ascoltami … non possiamo fuggire e basta. Se gli faremo credere che siamo morti si rassegnerà e non ci verrà mai a cercare.”  
Daniel sgranò gli occhi  
“morti? e come?”  
“insceneremo qualcosa sulla via del ritorno: un incidente sulle Skarp Kant forse. Li i crepacci sono così profondi che non potranno mai verificare se ci sono davvero i nostri corpi o no. E poi voglio che Helda venga con noi, non voglio lasciarla con tuo padre e morirebbe dal dolore se pensasse che io e te non ci siamo più”  
Daniel annuì  
“tutto quello che vuoi … tutto …”  
Martin gli sorrise  
“parlerò con Sergio, lui conosce le isole del Sud e mi saprà dare le informazioni che ci servono. Sono certo che sarà più che felice di darci una mano.”  
Daniel si sentiva rinato, sentiva di avere un futuro e una vita davanti a lui con il suo uomo, si rannicchiò tra le sue braccia e sospirò  
“sono così felice Martin …”  
“anche io amore … andrà tutto bene vedrai”  
e lentamente si addormentarono

 

Era finalmente giunto il momento. La cerimonia sarebbe iniziata a mezzanotte, dopo cena si sarebbero diretti tutti insieme al Tempio, anche la gente di Ithil sarebbe venuta per festeggiare. Erano tutti eccitati e l’aria era carica di aspettativa.  
I primi a scendere nel salone dei banchetti furono Daniel e Martin, che si sorpresero di trovare tanta gente, il Re era euforico e chiacchierava e rideva con tutti, Calad li raggiunse con un gran sorriso  
“che succede Calad?” gli chiese Daniel guardandosi intorno “pensavo che la cena fosse solo per noi”  
Calad rise  
“avrebbe dovuto esserlo ma questa sarà una sera speciale e non solo per la firma sul Trattato. Fernando ha accettato di indossare le pietre di luna che gli ha donato mio fratello. Mio padre farà l’annuncio stasera.”  
Martin strabuzzò gli occhi  
“Fernando si lega a tuo fratello?”  
“no, fa solo la promessa di essergli fedele sino a quando lui non gli chiederà di legarsi. Una specie di fidanzamento prima del matrimonio diciamo”  
“ma … ma Sergio lo sa?”  
Calad lo guardò confuso  
“non lo so … perché scusa?”  
“no … niente”  
Daniel però capì che qualcosa non andava e scusandosi con Calad trascinò Martin lontano  
“che succede? Perché sei così nervoso?”  
“perché Sergio è innamorato di Fernando.”  
Daniel spalancò gli occhi  
“e Fernando lo sa?”  
“è una cosa complicata e ho paura che stasera Sergio andrà fuori di testa quando capirà cosa sta succedendo”  
“pensi che Fernando non glielo abbia detto?”  
Martin scosse la testa  
“penso proprio di no perché ti posso garantire che se Sergio l’avesse saputo avrebbe caricato in spalla Fernando e se lo sarebbe portato via!”  
“ma Fernando non può farglielo scoprire così! E’ crudele”  
Martin sospirò  
“Sergio andrà fuori di testa … ne sono sicuro”  
“e cosa possiamo fare?”  
“forse posso ancora fare in tempo a stordirlo, legarlo e chiuderlo nella su…”  
“ciao ragazzi che succede? Come mai tanta gente?”  
Daniel e Martin si pietrificarono mentre Sergio si metteva accanto a loro guardandosi intorno  
“Sergio …”  
“ho una fame da lupi … ma pensavo che fossimo solo noi a cena”  
Daniel andò in panico e cominciò a sproloquiare cose senza senso tipo il tempo, le verdi foreste elfiche e poi iniziò a raccontare dell’edera che cresceva fuori dalla finestra della sua stanza (dai amico seriamente stai parlando dell’edera?), Sergio guardò Martin (che continuava a cercare un modo per stordirlo e legarlo senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse)  
“si sente bene?”  
gli chiese indicando Daniel ancora tutto preso dalla sua edera  
“si, ama i rampicanti”  
rispose Martin e Sergio alzò un sopracciglio  
“è una cosa erotica fra voi due? Fate i giochini con l’edera?”  
Martin fece per rispondere ma in quel momento arrivarono in sala la Regina Elettra e Ares sollevando un brusio di commenti, Sergio li guardò confuso  
“cosa ci fanno qua Elettra e Ares?”  
Daniel smise finalmente di parlare dell’edera  
“Ares? Quello è il Dio della guerra? Cosa ci fa con la madre di Fernando?”  
“è una storia lunga …”  
gli rispose Sergio che li lasciò per andare dalla sua Regina.

Elettra lo vide arrivare e involontariamente strinse il braccio ad Ares che le fece una carezza per tranquillizzarla  
“Elettra, Ares … che sorpresa. Come mai qua anche voi? Pensavo dovessero esserci solo i principi per la firma”  
la regina lo salutò con un abbraccio che a Sergio sembrò troppo lungo e troppo accorato ma non si lamentò, Ares si schiarì la gola e gli diede la mano  
“non siamo qua per la firma”  
“ah … e per cosa allora?”  
il Dio lo guardò diritto negli occhi  
“siamo qua per Fernando”  
“per Fernando?” Sergio rise “se si accorge che siete venuti a fargli da balia si arrabbierà e vi terrà il muso per un mese”  
ma qualcosa nei loro sguardi tristi gli disse che non erano venuti a fare da balia, divenne serio  
“che succede?”  
in quel momento il padre di Dae prese la parola  
“benvenuti a tutti, stasera è una sera speciale per me e per la mia famiglia, vi ho voluto qua a condividere questo momento glorioso e felice con me. Due eventi magnifici nella stessa sera. La firma del trattato e l’unione di mio figlio e il suo compagno”  
Sergio sbattè gli occhi confuso, non poteva aver capito bene, poi la porta in fondo al salone si aprì, ci fu uno scoppio di applausi che però Sergio non sentì, non sentì più niente.  
Il suo sguardo era fisso di fronte a lui, fisso su Fernando e Dae che entravano in quel momento nel salone insieme.  
Mano nella mano.  
Raggianti.  
Felici.  
Poi qualcosa in realtà lo sentì.  
Il rumore secco di uno strappo, il rumore del suo cuore che spezzava.  
E tutto il suo mondo crollò.  
“Sergio …”  
la voce della Regina era incrinata per il dispiacere ma lui non la sentiva, l’unica cosa che sentiva era il dolore.   
Il dolore della consapevolezza, il dolore del tradimento, il dolore della perdita, il dolore dell’addio.  
Fernando … Fernando … Fernando … il suo Fernando …

Fernando entrò nel salone sorridendo, era felice, agitato, spaventato. La gente gli sorrideva, batteva le mani, era un grande momento, due uomini si univano unendo anche due Regni, una cosa unica e meravigliosa. O almeno fu meravigliosa fino a quando Fernando non vide sua madre.  
Sua madre con il viso contratto dal dolore che non guardava lui ma qualcuno accanto a lei, spostò lo sguardo e vide suo padre, il viso tirato, duro, lo vide chinarsi e stringere un braccio intorno alle spalle di qualcuno.  
Qualcuno che fino ad un secondo prima Fernando avrebbe detto di conoscere bene.  
Ma ora non più.  
Perché l’uomo che piangeva tra le braccia di suo padre era Sergio e Sergio non piangeva. Sergio non piangeva mai.  
Ma questo Sergio invece lo stava facendo. Quando incontrò lo sguardo di questo Sergio ci vide dentro tutto il dolore del mondo e allora quello non poteva essere il suo Sergio … perché il suo Sergio non lo amava e quindi non poteva soffrire per la sua promessa a Dae … no, non lo amava.   
Vero che non lo amava?  
Dae gli strinse forte la mano, lui si voltò a guardarlo, l’elfo era raggiante.  
Già … lui era raggiante mentre Sergio … Sergio piangeva.

 

“Mi dispiace Sergio”  
la voce di Ares giunse come uno scoppio al suo orecchio e Sergio si piegò sulle gambe, il Dio lo sorresse come se non pesasse niente  
“mi dispiace tanto. Io ed Elettra avremmo voluto dirtelo ma non spettava noi farlo”  
“mi ha lasciato solo …”  
furono le uniche parole che riuscì a dire e Ares dovette inghiottire un nodo grosso come un pompelmo per non lasciarsi sfuggire l’emozione  
“non sei solo … ci siamo noi. Io ed Elettra. Noi siamo la tua famiglia Sergio”  
ma sapeva bene che questo non avrebbe mai consolato Sergio.

Intanto Fernando e Dae avanzavano nel salone verso di loro e Sergio cominciò a tremare, Ares guardò Elettra che si morse le labbra, dovevano portarlo via, in quell’istante Martin apparve accanto a loro  
“lo lasci a me, lei non può lasciare la festa di suo figlio. Penserò io a Sergio”  
Ares guardò il ragazzo quasi ringhiando ma poi nei suoi occhi vide qualcosa che lo stupì così tanto da fargli quasi dimenticare quello che stava accadendo  
“tu … tu chi sei?”  
“sono Martin, la guardia personale del Principe Daniel del Regno del Nord. Io e Sergio siamo amici, so esattamente quello che sta accadendo, penserò io a lui”  
Ares lasciò che Martin prendesse Sergio e lo guardò mentre lo portava via, quel ragazzo lo aveva turbato ed Elettra se ne accorse  
“cosa accade Ares? Chi è quel ragazzo?”  
il Dio si schiarì la voce  
“qualcuno che credevo non avrei rivisto mai più”  
“cosa significa?”  
“più tardi Elettra, te lo spiegherò più tardi” prese la mano alla sua Regina e le sorrise “ora godiamoci la festa di nostro figlio o penserà che lo abbiamo abbandonato”

 

Mentre la festa dentro proseguiva, nel giardino della Reggia Martin e Sergio sedevano sui gradini in pietra di una scalinata lontana dal salone dove gli schiamazzi e le risate della festa giungevano attutiti ma abbastanza udibili da non far dimenticare nemmeno per un attimo quello che stava accadendo.  
Ci era voluto del tempo ma Sergio si era calmato, il dolore che lo attanagliava lo aveva sfogato prima con le lacrime, poi con la rabbia ed infine con la rassegnazione  
“non me l’ha nemmeno detto …”  
Martin si tese leggermente alle parole di Sergio  
“forse non ne ha avuto il modo …”  
ma l’occhiata che gli lanciò Sergio gli fece capire che non era il momento delle stronzate  
“non mentirmi mai Martin … nemmeno per consolarmi”  
“non lo farò più, scusami”  
Sergio abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe  
“Lui era tutta la mia famiglia, tutto quello che avevo, l’unico da cui tornavo sempre.”  
la sua lunga treccia gli ricadde davanti e lui la prese fra le dita, la guardò come se fosse qualcosa che non gli apparteneva, lentamente slacciò il laccio di cuoio che la teneva legata e cominciò a scioglierla  
“Era l’unica radice che avevo messo. Non ho altro, solo lui. Non ho una famiglia, non ho una casa, niente. Solo Fernando. Ma non mi ha detto niente … mi ha tenuto all’oscuro di questa cosa sapendo che quello che sta facendo ci separerà per sempre. Mi ha lasciato solo e me lo ha fatto scoprire così. In mezzo a tutti, come se fossi uno qualsiasi”  
Martin si sentì male per lui, vedeva il dolore sul volto del suo amico e sapeva che non c’era rimedio al mondo che potesse alleviarlo, se fosse successo a lui sarebbe impazzito, anche lui aveva solo Daniel e sarebbe morto se lo avesse perso. Sospirando appoggiò i gomiti sul gradino dietro di lui e allungando le gambe in avanti alzò la testa per guardare il cielo, era un peccato che ci fosse una stellata così bella in una serata così triste per Sergio, dei passi nel cortile attirarono la loro attenzione e videro Daniel, Martin sorrise, il suo Principe gli passò accanto accarezzandogli la testa e andò a sedersi dall’altro lato accanto a Sergio che lo guardò  
“cosa fai qua? dovresti essere dentro a festeggiare con gli altri”  
Daniel gli sorrise tirando fuori una bottiglia dalla casacca e porgendogliela  
“preferisco stare qua, odio le feste”  
Sergio prese la bottiglia e se la rigirò tra le mani  
“Galitter … è un pezzo che non ne vedevo una bottiglia”  
Daniel ghignò  
“è forte a sufficienza?”  
Sergio annuì, il Galitter era il liquore più forte prodotto nei Tre Regni ed era esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento  
“bene allora, aprila e stordiamoci un po’.”  
Restarono li a bere insieme e a dire cose stupide che non servirono a distrarre Sergio ma almeno fecero scorrere il tempo, ad un certo punto Martin divenne serio  
“volevo chiederti una cosa Sergio”  
“dimmi”  
“tu conosci bene le isole oltre il Regno del Sud vero?”  
“si perché?”  
Martin si schiarì la gola e Daniel cambiò posizione un po’ agitato  
“avevo bisogno di sapere se conosci un bel posto dove si può vivere tranquilli”  
“viverci tranquilli? Chi deve andarci a vivere?”  
Martin lo guardò un po’ teso  
“io e Daniel”  
Sergio sgranò gli occhi  
“cosa scusa?”  
“io e Daniel non torneremo a casa dopo la cerimonia. Non vogliamo tornare da suo padre e il perché te l’ho già spiegato. Vogliamo andarcene lontano e sparire. Le isole ci erano sembrate un buon posto ma non ne sappiamo niente e speravo che tu potessi darci una mano”  
Sergio guardò il suo amico  
“è una decisione pesante Martin. Il padre di Daniel ti accuserà di aver rapito suo figlio e tutti i Regni ti daranno la caccia lo sai vero?”  
Martin scosse la testa  
“abbiamo pensato anche a questo, fingeremo di rientrare e una volta sulle nostre montagne insceneremo la nostra morte, così nessuno ci cercherà”  
Sergio sembrò riflettere un attimo, poi fece un sorso alla bottiglia che aveva in mano  
“a sud dell’isola di Aurora c’è l’isola di Psyra, piccola, ma non troppo, è un posto incantevole e si vive molto bene. Ares ed Elettra sapendo che l’isola mi piaceva molto, per il mio sedicesimo compleanno mi hanno regalato una casa li. Se volete andarci è vostra.”  
Martin sgranò gli occhi  
“no, no. Non vogliamo la tua casa”  
“Martin, se ci andrete voi mi farete un favore. E’ sempre vuota e nessuno se ne prende cura, almeno me la terrete a posto. E poi così forse potrò venirvi a trovare …”  
in quelle ultime parole c’era molto più di quello che sembrava. Sergio era rimasto solo e Martin capì che ora non aveva più un posto da chiamare casa. Daniel si sporse dietro Sergio e guardò Martin intensamente, Martin non ebbe bisogno di sentirlo parlare per capire quello che voleva dirgli, gli sorrise dolcemente e tornò a guardare Sergio  
“senti, io non voglio darti disturbo, so che hai molti impegni e che io e Daniel non siamo un tuo problema però mi chiedevo se per caso non potresti venire con noi.”  
Sergio voltò appena lo sguardo verso di lui e Martin si grattò la testa  
“ok … va bene ma solo ad una condizione: lo so che non sei la nostra balia e che hai la tua vita, ma noi non conosciamo il posto e non sapremmo come muoverci. Noi siamo abituati al freddo e alle montagne, non sarà facile ambientarci e tu potresti stare con noi per un po’, è casa tua d’altronde e non penso ti farebbe piacere se noi morissimo di fame o di caldo o mangiati da qualche animale”  
Sergio alzò un sopracciglio  
“mangiati da un animale?”  
Martin annuì serio  
“certo, magari da un pesce gigante carnivoro”  
a Daniel scappò un sbruffo di risata e Sergio alzò anche l’altro sopracciglio  
“un pesce gigante carnivoro …” si grattò il mento serio “sarebbe un enorme problema. I pesci giganti carnivori sono ovunque a Psyra e sono davvero … davvero … carnivori” 

 

“allora devi per forza venire con noi. Io sarò troppo impegnato a fare ombra a Daniel per non farlo morire di caldo, non posso occuparmi anche dei pesci”  
“e io ho bisogno di un sacco di ombra.”  
aggiunse Daniel e nessuno fu più capace di trattenersi, scoppiarono a ridere tutti e tre e risero fino alle lacrime.  
Ci misero parecchio a calmarsi e quando ci riuscirono Martin porse la mano a Sergio  
“allora ci stai? vieni con noi?”  
Sergio esitò un attimo poi gliela prese e la strinse con forza  
“si”  
poi con grande sorpresa di Martin Sergio lo tirò in un abbraccio virile ma carico d’affetto  
“grazie Martin”  
“grazie a te amico.”  
Cominciarono a fare progetti per il futuro, nonostante i recenti avvenimenti quello sembrava essere davvero l’inizio di una fantastica avventura e mentre erano intenti nel loro fitto chiacchiericcio una luce blu cominciò ad avanzare da dietro degli alberi, vicina, sempre più vicina, fino ad attirare l’attenzione dei tre ragazzi che si voltarono per capire da dove provenisse, si alzarono in piedi e dopo un attimo lo videro.  
Un ragazzo. O così sembrava, perché di lui si poteva dire tutto tranne che fosse un semplice ragazzo. Non era molto alto, forse un metro e settanta ma anche no, era giovane, sedici o diciassette anni al massimo, di una bellezza divina. I suoi capelli erano blu cobalto, lunghi sul davanti e più corti dietro, i suoi occhi erano due diamanti blu, le ciglia lunghissime e folte, le sopracciglia fini, come disegnate a mano, le labbra carnose, piene, rosse come le fragole d’estate, con un piercing, un cerchietto d’argento che gli adornava il labbro inferiore, il naso perfetto, delicato, le sue orecchie erano a punta ma meno di quelle degli altri elfi, ed erano traforate da numerosi cerchi d’argento.  
Il ragazzo camminava avvolto da una luce blu come i suoi occhi e i suoi capelli, la stessa luce che emanava la pietra di luna di notte, solo che era lui ad emanarla, camminava scalzo, indossava calzoni di pelle nera ed era a petto nudo, la sua pelle era bianca come la neve, perfetta, liscia, completamente glabra, intorno al collo aveva un laccio di cuoio che faceva numerosi giri per poi ricadere appoggiato alle sue clavicole. Una visione impossibile da dimenticare anche perché intorno a lui volevano decine di farfalle blu. Meravigliose farfalle blu che lo accompagnavano nel suo divino, aggraziato, silenzioso incedere.

Martin, Daniel e Sergio rimasero folgorati, a bocca aperta lo guardarono camminare fino all’ingresso del salone e poi entrarvi.

Fernando era ancora turbato dalle lacrime di Sergio, ma Dae era accanto a lui e quella era la loro festa, non voleva rovinarla, Dae non se lo meritava. Quando l’elfo si chinò su di lui Fernando avvicinò la fronte alla sua guancia e la strofinò piano in gesto dolce e intimo che fece sorridere Dae  
“sei felice Fernando?”  
“si”  
Dae gli baciò la fronte  
“anche io …”  
e mentre si guardavano negli occhi una luce blu invase il salone e Dae si pietrificò.

Nel momento in cui il ragazzo dalla bellezza divina entrò nel salone cadde un silenzio mortale.  
La gente quando lo vide prima si pietrificò, poi tutti gli elfi presenti scattarono in piedi e si inginocchiarono davanti a lui, il Re si alzò così velocemente che per poco non ribaltò la sua sedia  
“Divino Blue … oh Divino Blue … tu nella mia Reggia”  
e anche il Re si inchinò.  
Fernando si alzò come gli altri e si guardò intorno confuso, anche sua madre era in piedi ed Ares come lei, Dae si era inchinato ed era teso come una corda di violino, non sapendo cosa fare Fernando si inginocchiò accanto a lui anche se non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse quel ragazzo.  
Il ragazzo avanzò lentamente, aggraziato e incurante di quello che lo circondava, i suoi occhi erano puntati su una persona sola: Dae.  
Camminò in mezzo agli elfi prostrati ai suoi piedi e quando si fermò davanti a Dae Fernando potè giurare di aver sentito tremare il Principe elfico  
“Dae …”  
la voce del ragazzo risuonò nella stanza come magia trasformata in parole, una voce creata per incantare e questa volta Fernando vide chiaramente Dae tremare mentre alzava la testa  
“Blue …”  
Dae aveva sussurrato, non era riuscito nemmeno a trovare la voce per parlare e il ragazzo gli fece un piccolo sorriso che fece scintillare l’anellino d’argento infilato nel suo labbro  
“vieni da me Dae …”  
e mentre tendeva una mano Fernando vide per la prima volta le farfalle che volavano intorno a lui: per tutti gli Dei chi era quel ragazzo?  
Dae non afferrò la mano del ragazzo, ci appoggiò sopra le dita delicatamente e si alzò, ma tremava ancora, si vedeva, Fernando lo vedeva e forse anche tutti gli altri potevano vederlo.  
Forse Fernando avrebbe dovuto restare a testa china, ma non ci riuscì, quello che stava accadendo tra Dae e quel ragazzo era qualcosa che lo inquietava e voleva sapere cos’era.  
“una promessa Dae?”  
il ragazzo ora fissava Dae negli occhi, guardava in su perché Dae era più alto di lui e gli teneva ancora la mano, aveva intrecciato le sue dita a quelle di Dae e Fernando sentì lo stomaco attorcigliarsi quando se ne accorse, Dae deglutì, esitò, poi deglutì ancora  
“si …”  
il ragazzo sbattè le palpebre, due volte, piegò la testa prima da un lato e poi dall’altro, sempre senza staccare mai gli occhi da quelli di Dae, passò del tempo e nessuno nel salone osò fiatare, poi il ragazzo si voltò verso Fernando e i suoi occhi si fecero di ghiaccio per un istante, un breve istante che però Fernando catturò e sentì sulla propria pelle, sentì freddo, persino dolore, si agitò senza rendersene conto, quella sensazione spiacevole si interruppe nel momento in cui Dae strinse le dita del ragazzo, allora i suoi occhi tornarono gentili e Fernando smise di agitarsi.  
Cosa era successo?  
Fernando non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che non era stato piacevole.  
Il ragazzo tornò a guardare Dae  
“come si chiama il tuo compagno?”  
ancora esitazione  
“Fernando …”  
“Fernando … “ ripetè il ragazzo poi sorrise “è un ragazzo molto bello … sei fortunato”  
Dae non rispose e Fernando ci rimase male, voleva sentirgli dire “si, è bellissimo e sono molto fortunato”, ma Dae non disse nulla e il ragazzo sembrò compiaciuto del suo silenzio, così Fernando capì che era esattamente quello che il ragazzo voleva, e cioè che Dae non confermasse la sua affermazione.  
“Ho un dono per te Dae … sono venuto per questo. Un dono per la tua promessa”  
quando il ragazzo allungò una mano verso Dae e gli accarezzò il viso, Fernando vide il suo compagno chiudere gli occhi, vide il ragazzo arrotolargli le dita intorno alla nuca, tirarlo giù verso di lui e Dae obbedirgli docilmente, Fernando per un attimo pensò che lo avrebbe baciato, per un lungo terribile istante pensò che il ragazzo avrebbe baciato il suo compagno di fronte a tutti, invece fece qualcosa che poi si rivelò essere peggio: appoggiò le labbra all’orecchio di Dae, gli parlò sussurrando, Dae emise un debole gemito, il ragazzo premette la mano libera sul lato del collo di Dae e continuò a parlargli, Dae sussurrò il suo nome, una volta … poi un'altra  
“Blue …”  
poi tutto finì.  
Il ragazzo si staccò da Dae e si allontanò, mentre Dae traballando fece un passo indietro  
“ci vediamo alla cerimonia Dae”  
e gli voltò le spalle incamminandosi di nuovo lungo il salone, Fernando lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando non lo vide sparire fuori poi finalmente si alzò in piedi e guardò Dae.  
Il suo compagno era stordito con gli occhi appannati e la testa era lontana  
“Dae …”  
lo chiamò per attirare la sua attenzione, aveva bisogno che rispondesse alle sue domande, chi era quel ragazzo, cosa c’era tra loro, cosa gli aveva fatto, perché non gli aveva mai parlato di lui, ma il Re piombò sul figlio come un falco e gli piegò la testa in modo brusco per guardare il punto in cui il ragazzo lo aveva toccato, al Re si allargarono gli occhi a dismisura e cominciò a gridare fuori di se dalla gioia  
“Il Divino Blue ha benedetto mio figlio! Il Divino Blue ha benedetto mio figlio”  
Fernando non riuscì a capire cosa accadeva fino a quando non vide la farfalla blu impressa sul collo del suo compagno e a differenza di tutti gli altri a lui sembrò una cosa orribile.  
Tutti gli elfi in sala volevano vedere il simbolo del Divino Blue e Dae fu costretto dal padre a mostrarlo a tutti, Fernando nel frattempo era tornato a sedersi e cerò risposte nei suoi genitori, fu Ares a chiarirgli le idee  
“quello che hai visto per gli elfi è pari ad una divinità, anzi di più. E in effetti forse lo è. Il Divino Blue, è magia pura. La sua essenza è energia, magia allo stato puro. Nasce come un normale bambino, sua madre lo ha messo al mondo come ti ha messo al mondo la tua, ma loro sono differenti. La loro stirpe è antica come il mondo, è una stirpe unica, pura, il loro potere è senza confini. E sinceramente vederlo qua stasera mi ha davvero sorpreso.”  
Fernando si agitò sulla sedia  
“cosa voleva da Dae? Perché gli ha lasciato quel segno sul collo?”  
Ares sembrò titubare un attimo  
“sinceramente non lo so … non li ho mai visti comportarsi così, loro non si mischiano mai con le altre razze”  
“lo ha marchiato! Ha marchiato il mio compagno con quella orribile farfalla blu! Cosa significa?”  
Ares scosse la testa  
“se fosse stato chiunque altro a farlo ti direi che è un marchio di possesso, ma non può essere così, la sua razza non si mischia con le altre, te l’ho detto, e poi questa è una festa per una promessa, nessuno oserebbe infangarla con un gesto simile, nemmeno uno dei Divini. Il Re sembra pensare che sia un gesto di benedizione … forse è così”  
Fernando scosse la testa infuriato  
“non è così. Quel tizio, quel divino arcobaleno o come diavolo si chiama … ho visto come guardava Dae, e ho sentito come guardava me, mi ha fatto stare male quando mi ha guardato e niente mi toglie dalla testa che lo ha fatto apposta. Dae lo conosceva già, si capiva e tra loro c’è qualcosa”  
“no Fernando, non è possibile. Questo non è davvero possibile. Ti dico che non lo farebbero mai”  
“ma papà …”  
“credimi Fernando, non è mai accaduto dall’alba dei tempi che uno dei Divini si interessasse a qualcuno di un'altra razza. Credo che il Re abbia ragione, è solo un gesto di benedizione. Forse davvero si sono conosciuti prima, ma questo non vuol dire niente. E’ la gelosia che ti fa parlare così.”  
Fernando arrossì  
“non sono geloso!”  
Ares alzò un sopracciglio e Fernando mise il broncio  
“ok forse un pochino … vorrei solo riavere il mio compagno qua con me visto che è la nostra festa e non quella di quel coso blu, e vorrei parlare con lui, vorrei che mi spiegasse lui cosa è successo”  
“hai ragione Fernando … tutto questo è imperdonabile”  
la voce di Dae alle sue spalle lo fece girare di scatto, l’elfo sembrava teso e davvero dispiaciuto e questo alleviò un po’ le sofferenze di Fernando  
“io … voglio solo capire”  
Dae annuì  
“lo so e ti spiegherò tutto te lo prometto”  
Fernando si imbronciò ancora un po’ ma più che altro per attirare l’attenzione di Dae che si chinò su di lui e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra poi appoggiò la fronte contro la sua   
“mi dispiace per quello che è accaduto, il Divino Blue non si rende conto che ci sono dei limiti perché lui non li ha”  
“mi racconterai tutto?”  
Dae annuì  
“si amore, appena saremo soli ti racconterò tutto. Ma credo che dovremo attendere la fine della cerimonia di stanotte per questo. Potrai aspettare?”  
“si …”  
“bene …”  
Dae gli diede un altro bacio sulle labbra e si sedette accanto a lui mostrandogli proprio il lato del collo con la farfalla impressa, Fernando si accigliò e si avvicinò per guardarla meglio  
“questa cosa … sparirà vero?”  
Dae sospirò tristemente  
“ho paura di no …”  
gli occhi di Fernando si incendiarono  
“Non voglio che tu porti addosso i segni di quella macchia di colore ambulante. Forse se lo brucio con un ferro rovente verrà via”  
Dae sgranò gli occhi portandosi istintivamente una mano al collo e allontanandosi un po’  
“Fernando … stai scherzando vero?”  
“assolutamente no! Te lo caverò con un coltello se non funziona con il fuoco”  
il padre di Dae arrivò di gran carriera ancora tutto trafelato ed emozionato  
“questa unione è stata benedetta dal Divino Blue. Non poteva esserci onore più grande! Il simbolo che ha lasciato su mio figlio porterà gloria e fortuna ai nostri Reami e tutti lo devono vedere”  
Fernando afferrò un coltello e lo strinse con forza, Dae strabuzzò gli occhi mentre il Re continuava la sua arringa  
“quel simbolo diventerà il simbolo della vostra unione. Voglio farfalle blu ovunque …”  
e Fernando mollò il coltello sostituendo la voglia di uccidere con quella di piangere ….

 

Fu solo molto tempo dopo che Dae riuscì a ritagliarsi un attimo per se stesso.  
Senza che nessuno lo vedesse si rifugiò in camera sua e appena dentro chiuse la porta e ci si appoggiò contro.  
Blue … Blue …  
Le gambe gli tremarono e si dovette mordere le labbra per non urlare …  
Blue … Blue …  
Perché era venuto … perché!  
Barcollando si avvicinò allo specchio appeso alla parete accanto al letto, piegò la testa e guardò la farfalla che spiccava sul suo collo … aveva i suoi colori, il colore dei suoi capelli … dei suoi occhi …  
“sei mio … solo mio … per sempre mio Dae”  
il ricordo delle parole che Blue gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio poco prima lo rese folle di rabbia, scardinò lo specchio dal muro e lo lanciò lontano guardandolo poi frantumarsi in mille pezzi sul pavimento.  
Perché? Perché era venuto li! Perché aveva osato fargli una cosa come quella!  
Si accasciò sul pavimento e stringendosi la testa tra le mani lasciò che i ricordi che aveva seppellito dentro di se tornassero ad affollargli la mente …  
Ricordi di una passione sfrenata e incontrollabile, una passione bruciante, che aveva annebbiato la ragione, ma anche ricordi di un amore dolce come l’ambrosia, delicato come una piuma, unico come Blue.  
Passione e magia. Magia e amore. Amore e dolore.  
Il dolore della consapevolezza che non sarebbe mai stato possibile niente di quello che volevano, un amore proibito, un amore condannato, un amore che non sarebbe mai dovuto nascere ma che una farfalla blu aveva fatto scoccare in una notte di luna piena.  
E dopo aver attraversato un inferno di dolore per ricominciare senza di lui … dopo aver finalmente trovato la speranza di una briciola di felicità … lui era tornato …  
“sei mio … solo mio … per sempre mio Dae”  
Dae scoppiò a piangere e niente avrebbe potuto fermare quelle lacrime perché Blue era tornato e questo significava solo la distruzione di tutto.

Fernando stava cercando Dae ma trovò qualcun altro, nel buio del giardino esterno una voce alle sue spalle richiamò la sua attenzione e lui si pietrificò  
“il tuo compagno non è qua”  
Fernando si voltò lentamente e Sergio era dietro di lui, i capelli sciolti, le spalle dritte, la postura rigida e quel dolore negli occhi …  
“Sese … non … non ti avevo visto …”  
“già …”  
nient’altro, solo “già” e Fernando sapeva il perché …. abbassando gli occhi a terra si schiarì la voce  
“io … senti mi dispiace di non averti detto niente … ma è successo tutto velocemente e io …”  
un secondo dopo si ritrovò contro la colonna di marmo dietro di lui con il corpo di Sergio che lo schiacciava bloccandolo, si aggrappò d’istinto alle sue spalle non sapendo nemmeno lui se respingerlo o tirarlo più vicino, poi sentì la sua voce …  
“mi hai lasciato solo …”  
il sussurro di Sergio al suo orecchio gli fece salire le lacrime agli occhi  
“Sese …”  
gli mancava il fiato e gli mancò ancora di più quando Sergio si schiacciò ancora più forte contro di lui  
“mi hai lasciato solo …”  
Fernando sentì qualcosa di umido sulla pelle e quando capì che erano le lacrime di Sergio cominciò a tremare  
“no Sese … non …”  
Sergio lo baciò.  
Un bacio disperato e così passionale che Fernando si ritrovò a gemere nella bocca di Sergio.   
Sentì le sue mani nei capelli, il suo corpo caldo strusciarsi contro il suo, sentì il cuore esplodere poi Sergio si staccò di colpo e Fernando per poco non cadde in avanti per l’improvvisa assenza.  
Sergio fece un passo indietro, guardò Fernando a lungo, in silenzio, le lacrime continuavano a rigargli il volto, chiuse per un attimo gli occhi cercando il coraggio che gli serviva per fare quello che doveva, c’era una parte della cerimonia che si era tenuta quella sera che veniva riservata solo per il giorno del Legame ma lui non sarebbe mai riuscito ad aspettare quel giorno quindi raccolse tutte le sue forze, sfoderò la sua spada e si inginocchiò poggiando l’arma a terra davanti a lui  
“Principe Fernando” la voce gli tremava “come vuole la legge la vostra unione con il Principe Dae mi esenta dai miei doveri, non mi è più permesso essere la vostra guardia personale quindi vi restituisco la spada che ho avuto in dono per proteggervi. Da questo momento in poi io non sarò più vostro servitore e lascerò la vostra casa subito dopo la cerimonia di questa notte”  
Fernando era così scioccato che non riusciva nemmeno a parlare, Sergio si rialzò e gli voltò le spalle  
“ti auguro tutta la felicità del mondo Nando”  
Fernando cercò di muoversi, cercò di fermarlo ma non ne fu capace e Sergio se ne andò lasciandolo tremante e disperato.


	8. Chapter 8

Era giunto il momento di andare al Tempio.  
Quando Sergio si unì al resto della compagnia Martin capì subito che era successo qualcosa ma l’amico, ancora prima che lui potesse aprire bocca, scosse la testa facendogli capire che non era in vena di confidenze e Martin non chiese nulla.

Partirono poco dopo e un fiume gente in festa li accompagnò per tutto il tragitto illuminando la loro strada con centinaia di fiaccole accese.  
Giunsero al tempio e trovarono anche li una folla festante ad attenderli, quella era una notte speciale per tutte le popolazioni dei tre Regni perchè stavano per porre di nuovo il sigillo sulla pace che permetteva ai popoli di prosperare e vivere felici.  
I principi e il resto del gruppo smontò da cavallo ed entrò nel tempio, il Re apriva la fila seguito da Elettra e Ares, dietro di loro i quattro principi e in coda Martin e Sergio, una volta davanti alla Sala della Sorgente le due guardie si fermarono fuori dalla porta come sempre, ma Ares li chiamò dentro: quella sera sarebbero potuti entrare anche loro.  
Martin e Sergio entrarono e si misero alla sinistra della porta lontani dagli altri, non perchè gli era stato chiesto di farlo, ma perché da li potevano controllare tutta la sala e chi entrava ed usciva. Videro che all’interno si trovavano già le sacerdotesse, vestite con le loro tuniche cremisi con i cappucci alzati, si erano disposte in cerchio intorno alla fonte rivolte verso l’acqua e sembravano assorte in una profonda meditazione, probabilmente pregavano.  
Nella Sala non avrebbe dovuto esserci nessun altro a parte loro e le sacerdotesse, ma dopo qualche attimo una sfolgorante luce blu annunciò a tutti che anche Blue avrebbe assistito alla cerimonia e quando apparve in tutto il suo splendore Fernando vide lo sguardo tormentato di Dae e nonostante le rassicurazioni che gli aveva dato suo padre, fu certo che tra quei due ci fosse qualcosa.  
A riprova di quello che pensava Blue chiamò Dae e l’elfo andò da lui senza discutere.  
Blue era fermo appena oltre la porta, Dae aveva sentito le gambe cedergli quando il ragazzo gli aveva fatto cenno di avvicinarsi, ma non era riuscito a dirgli di no, si avvicinò lentamente e più si avvicinava alla luce di Blue e più i suoi ricordi affioravano …

Una risata fresca … allegra … che rompeva il silenzio della notte  
“ridi piano … ci sentiranno”  
e di colpo la risata divenne un broncio ostinato  
“non mi importa niente se ci sentono … io amo quando mi fai il solletico … amo quando mi fai ridere … amo te”  
“dammi un bacio Blue…”  
“solo uno?”  
“tutti quelli che vuoi …”  
“mi ami Dae?”  
“si …”  
“sei mio?”  
“si …”  
“per sempre?”  
“si …”

“Dae …”  
la voce di Blue lo riportò alla realtà e si accorse di essere oramai ad un passo da lui, chinò leggermente il capo  
“Blue …”  
il ragazzo gli si avvicinò fino a sfiorarlo quasi, lo stava istigando, Dae lo sapeva, ma lui non voleva cedere, avrebbe lottato con tutte le sue forze per non ricadere ancora nella follia del loro amore …   
“sei pronto Dae?”  
“per cosa?”  
la sua voce risuonò un po’ troppo secca e Blue piegò leggermente la testa di lato come faceva quando non capiva qualcosa o ne era incuriosito  
“per l’Oracolo e per la firma sul trattato, per che altro?”  
Dae si schiarì la voce imponendosi di trovare il giusto distacco  
“si certo, sono pronto”  
Blue gli sorrise  
“bene … allora ci rivedremo dopo la cerimonia per festeggiare insieme”  
Dae si irrigidì  
“io festeggerò insieme agli altri e insieme a Fernando …”  
“anche io …”  
rispose Blue tranquillamente, ma Dae aveva visto una luce fredda brillare nei suoi occhi quando aveva pronunciato il nome di Fernando e sapeva che quello era solo l’inizio di una catena di problemi  
“Blue … ti prego … non fare niente …”  
il ragazzo si dipinse in volto un’espressione innocente  
“fare qualcosa? Io? E perché mai dovrei Dae? … Tu e il tuo compagno siete felici no? Oramai hai preso la tua decisione”  
Dae riuscì a trattenere il lamento che gli stava per sfuggire dalle labbra, si sforzò di respirare profondamente  
“si …”  
“si cosa Dae?” adesso Blue non sorrideva più “si sei felice? si hai preso la tua decisione? si ti sei dimenticato che hai giurato che saresti stato mio per sempre? si preferisci fare l’amore con lui invece che con me?”  
Dae non riuscì a controllarsi a quelle parole e sfoderò le zanne  
“fare l’amore con te Blue? Sono quattro anni che non ti vedo. Tu mi hai lasciato. Tu mi hai spezzato il cuore e ora ti presenti alla cerimonia della mia Promessa e mi parli di giuramenti?”  
gli occhi di Blue divennero neri come la pece e la luce intorno a lui cambiò divenendo oscurità  
“io non ti ho lasciato! ti ho detto che sarei tornato da te”  
Dae ringhiò  
“quattro anni Blue e tu non ti sei mai più fatto vedere!!”  
“io volevo tornare ma non potevo!”  
era rabbia quella che c’era nella sua voce? Dae ne rimase sorpreso ma si riscosse subito, non gli interessava se era rabbia o no, non gli interessava niente di quello che provava Blue … non più  
“senti, la gente ci guarda e abbiamo già dato abbastanza spettacolo per oggi. Io non voglio che il mio compagno stia male per causa mia o tua Blue. Non voglio. Fernando è gentile e dolce e io lo rispetto. Non voglio che si faccia male per colpa di qualcosa che è finito quattro anni fa quindi per favore, ti prego non fare niente e lasciami stare”  
la rabbia sparì dagli occhi di Blue e divenne sofferenza , la luce intorno a lui tornò per un attimo a brillare di blu per poi affievolirsi fino ad un azzurro pallido, Dae lo guardò confuso, poteva sentire la sua sofferenza e gli faceva male, Blue abbassò gli occhi  
“hai ragione scusami”  
scusami? Blue chiedeva scusa?   
“ora vai ti ho trattenuto anche troppo.”  
Dae dopo un attimo di esitazione si allontanò lieto di poterlo fare ma sconvolto dall’atteggiamento e dai sentimenti di Blue.  
Fernando lo guardò confuso e Dae gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo baciò dolcemente  
“va tutto bene non preoccuparti”  
“davvero Dae?”  
“si davvero. Non devi avere paura di niente Fernando”  
Fernando lo baciò ancora e Dae sentì chiaramente la sofferenza di Blue diventare ancora più grande.

 

“Credo che ci sia qualcosa che non sappiamo fra loro”  
bisbigliò Martin a Sergio continuando a guardare Blue e Dae  
“qualcosa di che genere scusa?”  
“se dovessi dire la mia direi che quei due stavano insieme.”  
Sergio sgranò gli occhi  
“Insieme?”  
“si. La scena di prima la dice abbastanza lunga sul fatto che hanno qualche cosa in sospeso. E guarda quel tizio come è triste …”  
Sergio vide come Blue continuava a fissare Dae anche se era voltato di schiena e aveva uno sguardo così sofferente, fece per ribattere qualcosa di sgradevole sul conto di Dae ma all’ultimo momento si trattenne e distolse lo sguardo  
“bhè qualunque cosa sia sono affari loro. Non è più un mio problema”  
Martin lo guardò confuso  
“scusa?”  
Sergio prese a fissarsi la punta dei piedi  
“visto come mi ha trattato stasera Fernando è chiaro che non vuole che io interferisca nella sua vita, vuole tenermene fuori ed è esattamente quello che farò”  
Martin sbuffò  
“non dire stupidaggini, tu sei la sua guardia personale non puoi starne fuori nemmeno se tu lo volessi”  
“io non sono più la sua guardia, gli ho restituito la spada questa sera”  
per poco a Martin non schizzarono gli occhi fuori dalla testa  
“TU COSAAAA?????”  
Sergio si scansò temendo che Martin volesse colpirlo  
“gli ho restituito la spada. E’ la legge. Ora lui ha Dae!”  
Martin scattò davvero per picchiarlo ma si fermò all’ultimo secondo e gli afferrò una spalla stritolandogliela  
“TU SEI DAVVERO UN EMERITO IDIOTA! Perché lo hai fatto? Perché non hai aspettato la cerimonia per il Legame?”  
Sergio stringeva i denti per il dolore alla spalla  
“Martin molla la presa … mi stai facendo male”  
“e te lo meriti!”  
ma gli lasciò andare la spalla e Sergio sospirò massaggiandosela  
“non sarei mai stato capace di stare ancora al suo fianco Martin. Pensa a come mi ha trattato: mi ha nascosto che si legava a Dae sapendo che questo significava separarmi da lui. Lui ha fatto una scelta e io non posso che rispettarla, adesso o tra un mese non sarebbe cambiato niente a parte la mia sofferenza. E poi Dae non mi vuole tra i piedi e io non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi trattare male da lui, finirei per spaccargli la testa e sinceramente preferisco evitare guai”  
Martin lo guardò a lungo poi sospirò  
“si forse hai ragione … ma …”  
“ma cosa?”  
Martin si schiarì la voce  
“la tua sofferenza non è quella che si prova per un amico Sergio lo capisci? Tu non stai solo perdendo un amico quello che provi è molto di più”  
Sergio rimase a lungo in silenzio, guardò Martin, guardò Fernando, guardò Dae poi tornò su Martin  
“io non lo so cosa provo non è solo amicizia lo ammetto, ma è qualcosa che non conosco”  
e Martin con sua grande sorpresa gli sorrise dolcemente  
“bhè almeno è un passo avanti”  
Sergio alzò un sopracciglio  
“un passo avanti verso cosa?”  
“verso la tua redenzione! Da prostituta a uomo innamorato in meno di una settimana! Un’impresa titanica”  
“io non sono innamorato!!”  
lo sguardo divertito che Martin gli restituì lo fece imbronciare  
“non voglio che mi dici che sono innamorato. Io non lo so cosa sono”  
Martin si accigliò  
“io si che lo so cosa sei! Un asino testardo come un mulo”  
“tu sei un mulo!”  
“e tu sei un asino!”  
per fortuna di tutti il Re parlò interrompendo i loro sproloqui  
“mancano pochi minuti alla mezzanotte. I principi devono prendere posto di fronte alla Sorgente l’Oracolo non tarderà”  
a quelle parole le Sacerdotesse alzarono il capo tutte insieme e si allontanarono dalla conca, i quattro principi andarono a sistemarsi nel punto indicato dal Re e attesero che la magia avesse inizio.  
Scoccò la mezzanotte e dopo un paio di secondi dove non accadde nulla, l’acqua nella Sorgente cominciò a muoversi da sola, cominciò a cambiare consistenza, divenne più solida, collosa come il miele ma dal colore limpido e scintillante del cristallo più puro, poi cominciò a vorticare al centro e a sollevarsi in una colonna d’acqua sempre più alta e brillante che girava ad una velocità impressionante svuotando la Sorgente.  
Tutti gli sguardi erano rivolti verso l’alto dove la colonna d’acqua si estendeva, lo scintillio divenne una luce accecante quasi insopportabile e continuò fino a quando non esplose in una miriade di goccioline d’acqua che ricaddero nella fonte riempiendola di nuovo. Ci volle un attimo prima che tutti potessero vedere chiaramente e quando recuperarono la vista l’Oracolo era li, sospeso in aria sopra la Fonte.  
Il Re, Elettra e Ares si inchinarono, i quattro principi emozionati e ammaliati fecero lo stesso, Martin la fissò a bocca aperta e Sergio si strozzò con la sua saliva: lei era …  
la donna che lo aveva rimorchiato alla taverna il giorno prima!  
“lei è ….”  
non riusciva nemmeno a dirlo, con gli occhi fuori dalla testa e la bocca spalancata voleva dirlo a Martin ma non ci riusciva.  
Non ce ne fu bisogno perché dalla descrizione minuziosa che Sergio gli aveva fatto, Martin aveva capito da solo che era lei e mentre tutti tranne loro due erano a capo chino, l’Oracolo si girò verso Sergio e sorridendogli gli strizzò l’occhio prima di tornare a guardare verso i principi.  
Stavolta lui e Martin si guardarono in faccia  
“ti ha strizzato l’occhio … l’ho vista!”  
gli sibilò isterico Martin attento che nessuno potesse sentirli e Sergio si agitò ancora di più  
“lei è … io … lei …”  
“lo so chi è! l’ho capito dai tatuaggi! Tu … Tu ….Tu ti sei scopato l’Oracolo!”  
a quelle parole gli occhi di Sergio divennero giganti  
“io … no! E’ stata lei! Io non centro niente! Non l’ho fatto apposta!”  
“cosa vuol dire che non l’hai fatto apposta??? non è che sei inciampato e cadendo ti sei infilato in mezzo alle sue gambe per sbaglio! Ti sei divertito e anche parecchio! Me lo hai raccontato tu! E non provare a negarlo!”  
Sergio in preda al panico più profondo si guardava intorno come se tutti sapessero cosa aveva fatto ma in realtà nessuno lo stava guardando, non fregava niente a nessuno di Sergio perchè c’era l’Oracolo e gli occhi erano tutti puntati su di lei  
“mi sono scopato l’Oracolo ….”  
sussurrò sotto shock poi l’Oracolo si mosse e loro due si zittirono all’istante.

L’Oracolo si librò nell’aria e passando sopra le teste dei quattro principi arrivò fino a Blue  
“Divino Blue … che gioia rivederti …”  
il ragazzo le sorrise dolcemente e le farfalle che gli svolazzavano intorno si mossero insieme andando a posarsi sull’Oracolo che rise gioiosamente  
“quanto amo le tue farfalle …”  
sorridendo felice l’Oracolo si spostò verso Ares davanti al quale chinò leggermente la testa  
“Ares … è un onore …”  
Ares era uno degli dei che l’avevano creata e lei lo venerava, il Dio le sorrise  
“l’onore è tutto mio”  
l’Oracolo vide Elettra e le regalò un sorriso immenso  
“Regina Elettra siete sempre più bella …”  
la Regina inchinò la testa  
“sei sempre troppo gentile … mi fai arrossire”  
l’Oracolo rise ancora  
“candida come un giglio … la più dolce delle Regine”  
poi si spostò verso il Re  
“Cerimoniere ti ringrazio per il tuo lavoro è tutto come avevo chiesto”  
il Re gonfiò il petto d’orgoglio e si inchinò profondamente  
“grazie mia Signora sono felice che tutto sia di tuo gradimento”  
l’Oracolo tornò sopra la Sorgente e sospesa nell’aria guardò i quattro principi  
“ecco il nostro futuro. Voi quattro siete gli uomini che cambieranno per sempre il volto di questi Regni. Voi quattro e loro due”  
puntò un dito verso Martin e Sergio che si schiacciarono contro il muro terrorizzati, chissà perché Sergio sembrava più spaventato di Martin, tutti si voltarono a guardarli non capendo cosa centrassero loro, l’Oracolo sorrise  
“non abbiate timore guardie avvicinatevi ai vostri Principi”  
Martin e Sergio obbedirono, anche perché non avevano molta altra scelta.  
Ora erano tutte e sei davanti a lei, partendo da sinistra c’erano: Sergio, Fernando, Dae, Calad, Daniel e per ultimo in fondo a destra Martin.  
L’Oracolo li scrutò a lungo, il suo sguardo era serio, solenne ma anche fiero e quasi affettuoso  
“voi sei siete tutto quello di cui questo mondo ha bisogno per continuare a vivere. Voi siete il cervello, la spina dorsale, il cuore, l’anima, lo spirito e l’energia di questo mondo.”  
i ragazzi non osavano fiatare, pendevano dalle sue labbra, con gli occhi sgranati dalla meraviglia e le bocche socchiuse guardavano in alto verso di lei e non muovevano un muscolo  
“molte prove vi attendono ma insieme le supererete tutte. Non permettete mai a nessuno di separare quello che io ho unito. Voi sei sarete il mio esercito, la mia mano, i miei occhi, la mia voce. Io vi ho scelto e questo è il volere divino”  
scomparve e riapparve di fronte a Martin che sobbalzò  
“Martin … LA FORZA”  
si spostò davanti a Daniel e gli regalò un sorriso  
“Daniel … LA FEDE”  
fu il turno di Calad  
“Calad … LA LEALTA’”  
si spostò ancora  
“Dae … L’ONORE”  
passò oltre  
“Fernando … IL CUORE”  
alla fine arrivò di fronte a Sergio che deglutì vistosamente lei gli sorrise  
“Sergio … IL CORAGGIO”  
Sergio arrossì come un peperone perchè lei gli strizzò ancora l’occhio prima di tornare a levitare sopra la Sorgente, Fernando lo guardò di traverso  
“ti ha fatto l’occhiolino?”  
Sergio arrossì ancora di più  
“chi? no! quando?”  
Fernando lo guardò ancora più di traverso ma l’Oracolo riprese a parlare e dovette lasciar correre.  
Mentre l’Oracolo parlava ai ragazzi Ares cominciò a sentirsi un po’ a disagio … era una sensazione strana, che gli strisciava sotto la pelle, si guardò intorno ma tutto sembrava normale, eppure quella sensazione non voleva saperne di andarsene.  
Guardandosi ancora intorno notò che anche Blue sembrava inquieto e gli si avvicinò  
“lo senti anche tu Blue?”  
“Si. C’è qualcosa che non va”  
Ares annuì ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse, sentì uno scricchiolio ma non ci fece caso concentrato a guardarsi intorno, poi ci fu un altro scricchiolio questa volta più forte che arrivava da sopra le loro teste, lui e Blue alzarono gli occhi, un po’ di polvere cadde dal soffitto  
“ma che cosa …”  
un altro scricchiolio questa volta così forte da far alzare la testa a tutti e dopo un attimo il soffittò cominciò a crollare.

Ares e Blue balzarono via contemporaneamente: Ares coprì Elettra ed il Re, Blue coprì Dae e Calad, Sergio si buttò su Fernando mentre Martin copriva Daniel.  
L’Oracolo protetto dalla sua magia non venne nemmeno scalfito dai pezzi di pietra di luna che crollavano dall’alto, si sentirono le voci delle sacerdotesse che si chiamavano a vicenda, qualcuna gridava per il dolore altre piangevano, nessuno poteva proteggerle.  
Quando il crollo cessò lentamente i ragazzi cominciarono a emergere dai detriti, per fortuna nessuno sembrava ferito in maniera seria, solo qualche graffio e tanto sgomento, anche Ares, Elettra e il Re sembravano illesi ma lo sgomento più grande giunse quando tutti alzarono la testa per cercare di capire cosa era accaduto.  
Tra i resti di quello che una volta era il soffitto della Sala, nella grande apertura dalla quale ora si potevano intravedere le stelle, c’erano quattro figure in piedi sulle rovine del tetto, la luce della luna non permetteva di vedere chiaramente chi fossero ma una cosa era certa: non erano amici.  
Dopo l’iniziale shock tutti sfoderarono le armi, compreso Sergio che, dopo aver dato la sua spada a Fernando, ne aveva recuperato una in armeria prima di partire ed ora si pentiva amaramente di non avere la sua arma preferita a disposizione, Ares chiamò Fernando  
“devo portare via tua madre”  
Fernando lo guardò allibito, la madre era una combattente, non si sarebbe mai tirata indietro davanti alla battaglia, spostò lo sguardo su Elettra che stringeva le labbra furibonda, Ares gli si avvicinò  
“avremmo preferito dirtelo in un altro modo ma tua madre aspetta un bambino e non può restare qua”  
Fernando spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa   
“oh … certo … portala via subito allora …”  
“tornerò il prima possibile Fernando, stai attento e tu Sergio stagli vicino”  
mentre Ares spariva con Elettra portandosi via anche il Re, Fernando si girò e si trovò Sergio al suo fianco, non si era reso nemmeno conto che era li, si guardarono in silenzio poi Sergio distolse lo sguardo perchè uno dei guerrieri si librò nell’aria e atterrò tra le macerie dietro l’Oracolo.

Era enorme, alto quasi due metri, lunghi capelli corvini gli ricadevano sulle spalle, i suoi occhi grigi erano freddi come il ghiaccio, e sarebbe stato bello se l’alone di furia che lo circondava non avesse nascosto la sua bellezza. Era fasciato da una pesante armatura che però lui sfoggiava come se fosse fatta della seta più leggera, emanava potere da ogni poro della pelle, impugnava una spada enorme e la muoveva come se non pesasse niente anche se in realtà pochi tra i presenti sarebbero riusciti a sollevarla, lui non si mosse e nemmeno nessuno dei ragazzi, rimasero a studiarsi per un tempo infinito poi fu Blue a farsi avanti mettendosi davanti a Dae  
“chi sei?”  
il guerriero parve riconoscerlo e sembrò stupito della sua presenza  
“Uno dei Divini … non sapevamo che ci sarebbero stati ospiti così illustri alla nostra apparizione. Per rispondere alla tua domanda io sono Alexis e quelli sopra di me sono i miei compagni ”   
Blue non spostò gli occhi dal guerriero  
“e dimmi Alexis, a cosa o a chi dobbiamo il piacere della vostra visita?”  
Alexis piegò un lato della bocca in un ghigno freddo  
“se ti avvicini te lo dico in un orecchio Divino …”  
Dae senza rendersene conto sfoderò le zanne, Blue lo sentì ringhiare e sorrise soddisfatto  
“meglio se lo dici a tutti Alexis parlare all’orecchio è maleducazione”  
il guerriero scosse la testa  
“purtroppo credo proprio di non poterlo fare. Ma sono certo che se qualcuno di voi uscirà vivo da qui questa sera forse lo scoprirà”  
Blue sollevò entrambi le sopracciglia  
“ci stai minacciando guerriero?”  
“no, sto solo prevedendo il futuro dei figli dei Re, degli Dei e della Prima”  
“la prima cosa?”  
“la Prima Figlia”  
e con la spada indicò l’Oracolo.  
Alexis fischiò e dal buco nel soffitto entrò un drago alato bianco guidato da un guerriero che stringeva in mano una rete dorata, non ci fu tempo di fare nulla, il drago volò sopra l’Oracolo e il guerriero lasciò cadere la rete che imprigionò la messaggera degli Dei facendola cadere nell’acqua della Sorgente.  
I ragazzi si lanciarono verso l’Oracolo per liberarla ma dal soffitto calarono gli altri guerrieri che erano stati in disparte fino a quel momento e scoppiò l’inferno.

I guerrieri insieme ad Alexis erano quattro:  
Domino: una montagna immensa, spaventoso, la testa rasata, portava una maschera di metallo sul viso allacciata al capo con delle strisce di ferro che gli giravano intorno al cranio. Le sue braccia erano grosse come le cosce di un uomo e, dal gomito alle mani, emanavano una luce azzurra, come anche i suoi occhi. Era terrificante.  
Catalina: sembrava una ragazzina di 15-16 anni, in realtà era un creatura metà umana e metà lupo, aveva lunghi capelli neri, il suo viso era dolce come quello di una bambolina ma i suoi occhi erano crudeli e troppo grandi, sproporzionati e di due colori differenti, uno verde e l’altro marrone, dalla testa le spuntavano due orecchie da lupo e al posto delle unghie aveva lunghi artigli affilati.   
Skull: era il più repellente di quei guerrieri, aveva il viso dipinto di bianco con dei simboli rossi disegnati sulle guance e sulle palpebre, gli occhi erano rossi come il fuoco, i capelli impastati di qualcosa di immondo e puzzolente, gli ricadevano attorcigliati ed annodati sulla schiena, dalla testa gli spuntavano sei corna appuntite, la sua corazza di metallo era ricoperta di aculei acuminati, le sue mani scheletriche erano anch’esse dipinte di bianco e avevano lunghe unghie affilate e sporche.  
E poi c’era l’ultimo guerriero, quello giunto sul drago bianco.  
Lui era diverso da tutti gli altri, come un punto di luce nell’oscurità, bello come il sole, i capelli colore del miele legati in due lunghe trecce che portava in avanti appoggiate al petto, intono alla fronte una striscia d’oro e due fiori cremisi incastrati fra i capelli, gli occhi d’oro, la bocca delicata come i suoi lineamenti, indossava pantaloni di seta grigi, che gli fasciavano le gambe muscolose, il petto era nudo e i suoi addominali scolpiti risaltavano come anche la sua pelle abbronzata, un copri spalle di seta bianco e oro gli fasciava i muscoli delle braccia allacciandosi sul petto con un nastro bianco e per finire un mantello cremisi come i fiori che portava tra i capelli di traverso sulle spalle che gli ricadeva sulla schiena tenuto insieme da un anello di metallo sul davanti.  
“Natanian …”  
il sussurrò di Calad e il suo sguardo allucinato attirarono l’attenzione di Daniel al suo fianco  
“Calad … cosa dici! Dov’è Natanian?”  
e Calad indicò il guerriero in volo sul drago un attimo prima che questi si scagliasse contro di lui.  
Fu solo grazie alla prontezza di riflessi di Daniel che lo spinse via se la bestia volante non travolse Calad, l’elfo si rialzò in piedi a fatica, era sotto shock e Daniel cercò di farlo riprendere, doveva svegliarsi, doveva combattere  
“Calad non può essere Natanian!”  
il drago puntò ancora su di loro e Daniel ringhiò  
“per gli Dei Calad muoviti”  
ma non c’era verso, Calad era in trance e fissava il guerriero in sella al drago senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi da lui, Daniel riuscì ancora una volta ad allontanarlo in tempo dagli artigli del drago ma non sarebbero stati fortunati ancora per molto  
“Calad! Devi svegliarti! Non è Natanian!”  
“e invece sono proprio io!”  
tuonò una voce alle sue spalle e un attimo dopo Daniel volò via colpito da un ala del drago.  
Calad si trovò a fissare Natanian che era saltato giù dal drago e impugnava la spada mentre avanzava verso di lui e il suo mondo perse ogni significato.  
Cosa ci faceva Natanian li?  
Cosa gli era accaduto?  
Perché i suoi occhi erano così duri e cattivi?  
Natanian era un pescatore non un guerriero che volava su un drago.  
Ma sopra ogni cosa: perché Natanian combatteva contro di lui?

 

Martin vide Daniel volare via colpito alle spalle dall’ala del drago bianco e si lanciò verso di lui con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto  
“Daniel!”  
urlò e quando gli fu accanto il sollievo di vederlo aprire gli occhi fu così grande che gli venne da piangere, poi la rabbia prese il sopravvento  
“devi restare accanto a me! Io ti proteggo!”  
Daniel stordito e traballante si rimise in piedi appoggiandosi su di lui  
“si … si … scusa ..”  
Martin lo afferrò per il gomito e se lo tirò vicino proprio nel momento in cui Domino piombava su di loro.  
Insieme alzarono le spade e bloccarono l’attacco del gigante, poi balzarono indietro e di nuovo in avanti attaccando insieme per non dare il tempo al loro avversario di prendersi qualche vantaggio.

Fernando gridò di dolore quando Catalina infilò i denti nella sua mano e lo morse, la colpì con forza allontanandola  
“MI HAI MORSOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”  
Fernando scuoteva la mano che sanguinava copiosamente e gli faceva un male boia, Catalina si rialzò in piedi e sorridendogli diabolicamente si leccò via il suo sangue dalle labbra  
“dolce …”  
sibilò prima di lanciarsi ancora contro di lui ma stavolta Fernando non si sarebbe più fatto fregare dal suo aspetto innocente: era pronto per combattere quel piccolo mostro assassino.

Sergio schivò il fendente di Skull ma gli aculei di ferro della sua armatura gli graffiarono il petto, il dolore gli fece ribollire il sangue per la rabbia, aveva già tanti motivi per essere arrabbiato senza che quel dannato guerriero puzzolente e schifoso gli complicasse la vita con tutte quelle punte taglienti. Skull gli ringhiò contro e Sergio fece altrettanto  
“pensi di farmi paura??? Mi fai solo schifo!”  
gli gridò e si avventò contro di lui come una furia, facendo indietreggiare a suon di colpi quella schifezza vivente in armatura.

Blue era uno dei Divini ma la guerra non era la sua arte, non era nato per combattere, sapeva farlo ma lui non era un guerriero, eppure si era schierato al fianco di Dae, affrontando insieme a lui Alexis nonostante si fosse reso conto che la sua magia non aveva effetto contro i guerrieri che li stavano attaccando.  
Blue si lanciò in avanti per parare un colpo e Dae lo vide tremare per lo sforzo, qualcosa nel suo cuore si spalancò all’improvviso, vederlo rischiare la vita per lui gli ricordò cosa erano stati insieme, gli ricordò ogni attimo d’amore che avevano condiviso, Alexis sarà stato anche forte e potente, ma non sapeva cosa potevano diventare Dae e Blue quando si univano  
“Blue” gridò Dae “combatti con me”  
Blue annuì e con un balzò indietro si mise al suo fianco, chiuse gli occhi, un attimo dopo la sua luce li avvolse entrambi e loro cambiarono diventando una cosa sola. Era un gioco che facevano quando stavano insieme, con la sua magia Blue li rendeva una sola entità, due corpi che si muovevano all’unisono, che sentivano lo stesso dolore, lo stesso furore, che dividevano la stessa energia e le stesse capacità. Questo li rendeva più forti e più veloci. Questi erano Dae e Blue insieme e Alexis stava per fare la loro conoscenza. 

“Natanian …”  
Calad riuscì a dire solo il suo nome prima che Natanian lo attaccasse, per fortuna del Principe elfico il suo spirito di sopravvivenza lo costrinse a difendersi, lo costrinse a combattere contro il suo amore perduto  
“fermati Natanian … ti prego … perché mi attacchi?”  
“perché tu sei come tuo padre!”  
quelle parole e la rabbia con cui vennero dette ferirono così tanto Calad che per un attimo si bloccò  
“non è vero …”  
sussurrò mentre Natanian gli piombava addosso colpendolo al viso con un pugno violentissimo facendolo finire a terra.  
La reazione di Calad alle sue parole lo aveva spiazzato: voleva infilzarlo con la spada e ucciderlo ma quando aveva visto il suo sgomento, il suo dolore, quando aveva capito che lo aveva ferito paragonandolo al padre aveva lasciato la spada e lo aveva colpito al volto.  
Perché aveva reagito così? Se erano fatti della stessa pasta perché Calad si era sentito così addolorato? E perché continuava a guardarlo in quel modo? Sembrava quasi che in quello sguardo ci fosse amore …  
Calad era sdraiato a terra, il labbro spaccato, gli sanguinava un braccio e sembrava così indifeso, ma Natanian sapeva di che cattiveria era capace l’aveva provata sulla sua pelle. Era facile farsi ingannare da quel viso dolce, da quegli occhi amorevoli.  
Calad sentiva il cuore scoppiare, il dolore che sentiva era così grande da non saperlo gestire, non ci riusciva, vedere la rabbia con cui Natanian lo guardava gli faceva desiderare di morire, perché? perché il suo unico amore lo guardava così? perché?  
Un movimento alla sua sinistra, un bagliore, Calad balzò su Natanian così velocemente che il ragazzo non riuscì a scansarsi e Calad lo travolse.  
Natanian sentì un grido mentre cadevano a terra, un grido di dolore.  
Impattarono al suolo e, una volta recuperato il fiato per il colpo preso alla schiena Natanian vide la freccia che spuntava dalla spalla di Calad che giaceva immobile sopra di lui. Non lo aveva attaccato, lo aveva protetto. Gli aveva fatto scudo con il suo corpo dalla freccia scoccata da una delle sacerdotesse.  
Perché diavolo Calad aveva fatto una cosa del genere? Lo aveva abbandonato, lo aveva lasciato solo, aveva preferito suo padre a lui … e adesso rischiava la sua vita per lui …  
Calad …

Domino indietreggiò ancora, Martin invece di perdere energia sembrava sempre più potente ogni minuto che passava, nemmeno Daniel riusciva a spiegarsi come fosse possibile, lui non riusciva quasi più a sollevare la spada, mentre Martin era sempre più veloce e più forte. Gli erano anche spuntate le zanne, questo lo aveva visto perché Martin aveva ringhiato a Domino più di una volta e poi i muscoli delle sue braccia e delle sue gambe sembravano essersi gonfiati fino a tirare i vestiti in modo eccessivo … Daniel non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché di quella trasformazione ma non se ne lamentava, Domino le stava prendendo e su questo non c’erano dubbi.

Fernando ferì Catalina ad un braccio e la ragazza ululò ritraendosi  
“non credere di impressionarmi sai? Odio le ragazzine che starnazzano o che ululano! Chiudi quella bocca e vieni a farti prendere a calci nel sedere gallina!”

forse non avrebbe dovuto essere così spavaldo perché Catalina si infuriò e la sua metà animale prese il sopravvento: la ragazzina si trasformò in una specie di bestia pelosa su due zampe con degli artigli e dei denti enormi, ed era davvero incazzata  
“ops!”  
miagolò Nando e Sergio lo prese per il colletto della casacca e lo spostò appena un attimo prima che i denti di quella cosa gli si chiudessero intorno al collo  
“cosa diavolo le hai detto???”  
gli gridò Sergio mentre rispondeva ai colpi di Skull che non si era ancora deciso a sparire nella fogna da dove era venuto, Fernando schivò un altro morso  
“credo di aver accennato qualcosa sul mio odio verso le galline”  
“NANDOOOOOOOOOO”  
“non sgridarmi Seseeeeee …….”  
poi Fernando spinse via Sergio perché Catalina aveva deciso che voleva sbranare anche lui  
“ti ho salvato la vita ricordatelo Sese …”  
Sergio ringhiò  
“non mi compri con così poco! Te le darò di santa ragione quando tutto questo sarà finito! Te l’ho detto mille volte di non insultare i tuoi nemici!”  
Skull si lanciò su di lui e Sergio lo schivò con un moto di repulsione  
“hey ammasso di sterco puzzolente! Sto parlando non vedi?”  
“non insultare i nemici Sese????? Proprio tu lo dici a meeeeeeeeeeeee???”  
poi Fernando scattò via con Catalina alle calcagna che cercava di masticarlo.

Alexis si rese conto che stavano per perdere quel combattimento. Stavano indietreggiando tutti, stavano per essere sopraffatti.  
Non era questo che gli aveva detto il suo Signore, gli aveva predetto una vittoria facile e poi un futuro ricco di gloria ed onore.  
Questo non era quello che stava accadendo.

Un rombo …  
prima leggero, in sottofondo, poi sempre più vicino, l’aria cambiò, divenne elettrica quasi fastidiosa sulla pelle.  
Alexis e i suoi compagni si immobilizzarono loro sapevano cos’era.  
Non ci fu il tempo di pensare.  
Domino scattò, afferrò Catalina per la vita e nel momento in cui balzò verso il soffitto Skull lo seguì imitato da Alexis, Natanian si strinse Calad al petto, si alzò in piedi e chiamò Akry, il suo drago che apparve dal nulla.   
Il rombo divenne sempre più potente, spaventoso, i muri del tempio cominciarono a tremare.   
Natanian non pensò a niente, saltò sul drago e si portò dietro Calad, spiccarono il volo ma prima di volare via passarono sopra la fonte e il suo drago afferrò con gli artigli la rete nella quale era imprigionata l’Oracolo.  
Mentre veniva portato via l’Oracolo gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva  
“Sergio: ricordati cosa ti ho detto quando eravamo insieme. Ricorda le mie parole e riportale a tutti. Tu sei la mia voce. Voi siete il mio esercito. Ricordati le mie parole Sergio”  
poi una luce accecante apparve nel cielo illuminandolo a giorno, prese a vorticare sopra il tempio e come un onda, un’energia spaventosa calò dal celo e si abbatté dentro la Sala della Sorgente.  
Sergio afferrò Fernando e cercò di proteggerlo con il suo corpo, lo stesso fece Martin con Daniel, Dae cercò di afferrare Blue trovando invece l’aria, tutti in attesa della fine perché sapevano che niente sarebbe sopravvissuto a quell’energia, ma qualche secondo prima dell’impatto tre scudi di si levarono su di loro e l’onda di energia si infranse sulle protezioni magiche.  
Un’onda gigantesca e poderosa che non cessava mai di infrangersi, il rombo era assordante, quando i ragazzi capirono di essere ancora vivi alzarono gli occhi e quello che videro li lasciò senza parole: Ares, Haxa e Blue erano in piedi davanti a loro, con le mani sopra la testa, erano loro tre che avevano generato gli scudi che li stavano proteggendo.  
L’ondata di energia sembrava eterna, le tre divinità stavano usando tutti i loro poteri per mantenere quegli scudi, i loro corpi tremavano, le facce tirare nello sforzo immane di restare in piedi, quando Blue arretrò di un passo Dae si alzò e lo abbracciò, lo tenne fermo usando il proprio corpo come ancora e Blue riprese forza.  
Se per Sergio e Fernando era normale quello che Ares stava facendo per loro, proteggerli, difenderli con il proprio corpo a discapito di se stesso, per Martin e Daniel vedere Haxa fare altrettanto per loro non era normale. Un conto era uccidere dei ladri per difenderli, ma lei ora stava mettendo la sua vita in pericolo per proteggerli  
“Haxa …”  
la voce di Martin arrivò alla dea flebile, ma lei la sentì  
“sono qui Syn … non temere … ci sono io”  
le tremava la voce per lo sforzo e Daniel per un attimo ebbe il terrore folle che la dea stesse per crollare, poi l’onda di energia sparì, così come era arrivata si dileguò e Ares e Haxa crollarono in ginocchio esausti mentre Blue si accasciò tra le braccia di Dae.  
Nel Tempio calò il silenzio assoluto, nessuno osò muoversi fino a quando Haxa non si accasciò di lato e Martin scattò verso di lei prendendola tra le braccia prima che toccasse il pavimento.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché lo stava facendo, non riusciva a spiegarsi cosa aveva provato vedendola crollare al suolo indifesa e sfinita  
“Haxa stai bene?”  
anche Daniel si avvicinò piano e un po’ timoroso le prese una mano, Martin lo guardò e Daniel vide la confusione che lo turbava  
“Syn … ”  
Martin abbassò gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare quelli della dea, così blu e così belli e fu in quell’istante che Daniel cominciò a capire.

Il tempio era distrutto, le sacerdotesse ferite e l’Oracolo e Calad scomparsi … i ragazzi si guardarono in faccia, erano tutti spaventati e ne avevano tutte le ragioni, Ares si schiarì la voce  
“prima di ogni cosa dobbiamo curare le vostre ferite, poi cercheremo di capire cosa fare”  
mentre i ragazzi usavano l’acqua della fonte, Ares si avvicinò ad Haxa  
“è lui vero?”  
Haxa lo guardò sorpresa  
“come fai a saperlo?”  
“i suoi occhi … non avrei mai potuto scordarli, quando stasera l’ho visto ho capito subito chi era” guardò la Dea “come è possibile?”  
Haxa scosse la testa  
“non lo so Ares, non so come sia possibile ma è lui.”  
Ares accantonò per un attimo la preoccupazione e le sorrise timidamente  
“mi dispiace che il momento non sia quello giusto, ma sono davvero felice per te. La tua sofferenza mi ha straziato ogni giorno fino ad oggi Haxa. Non mi sono mai perdonato il mio ritardo”  
Haxa gli mise una mano su una spalla  
“lo so Ares e sai che io non ti ho mai incolpato di quello che è successo. L’unico colpevole è Kronos”  
si girarono entrambi verso la fonte e lo sguardo di Haxa indugiò a lungo su Martin  
“ha degli occhi stupendi vero?”  
Ares sorrise  
“si. Cosa vuoi fare con lui?”  
“non lo so … Ora che l’ho trovato mi è impossibile stargli lontano, ma finirà per farsi delle domande e io non so come rispondere”  
“devi dirgli la verità”  
“Non credo che l’accetterebbe. Sai come l’ho incontrato? Il padre del suo compagno, Daniel, lo ha spedito nell’Ade con una falsa accusa. L’ho dovuto torturare perché Ade non mi ha permesso di liberarlo, l’ho supplicato ma me lo ha negato, allora ho fatto in modo che sopravvivesse, gli ho risparmiato le cose peggiori. Ogni giorno andavo io da lui perché non volevo che qualcun altro lo toccasse e ogni notte piangevo per l’odio che gli leggevo negli occhi quando mi guardava. E’ stato come perderlo un'altra volta, ogni giorno, per un anno intero.”  
Ares le cinse le spalle con un braccio e le baciò la testa  
“sistemeremo tutto vedrai. Lui capirà”  
“prego che sia così perché io rivoglio disperatamente indietro il mio Syn”.


	9. Chapter 9

Dopo aver prestato soccorso alle sacerdotesse e guarito le proprie ferite, si ritrovarono per fare il punto della situazione, Ares prese la parola  
“Qualcuno ha idea di chi siano questi guerrieri?”  
Daniel si fece avanti  
“uno di loro, quello sul drago che ha portato via Calad è Natanian”  
“chi è Natanian?”  
chiese Ares e Daniel glielo spiegò, Dae alla fine del racconto scosse la testa   
“Natanian era un pescatore non un guerriero” il rapimento del fratello lo aveva sconvolto ma sapere che era stato Natanian lo disorientava “era la persona più gentile che io abbia mai conosciuto, come è possibile?”  
“non sottovalutare mai il cuore ferito di un uomo.” le parole di Blue fecero voltare Dae verso di lui “L’umiliazione che gli ha inferto tuo padre può aver scatenato il suo odio e averlo avvicinato ai vostri nemici”  
si guardarono in silenzio per qualche istante poi Ares sospirò  
“ok … un pescatore umiliato che diventa un guerriero che cavalca un drago: questa è magia”  
Blue annuì  
“ho provato ad attaccarli con la mia magia ma non ci sono riuscito. Erano protetti da qualcuno molto forte”  
“un Dio da solo non può fare tutto questo nemmeno Zeus potrebbe”  
replicò Ares e Haxa si grattò una tempia pensierosa  
“a meno che qualcuno non abbia trovato una fonte di potere tanto grande da permettergli di evocare tutta quella energia e allora potrebbe essere stato chiunque …”  
“e questo ci riporta punto e a capo”  
“aspettate” intervenne Fernando “l’Oracolo ha detto qualcosa a Sergio prima di essere portata via”  
Sergio sbiancò, tutti si voltarono a guardarlo e lui vide chiaramente l’espressione tesa di Fernando “ha detto che tu sei la sua voce e che dovevi riferirci le parole che ti ha detto quando eravate insieme, ma quando sei stato insieme all’Oracolo?”  
“è successo ieri”  
“ieri? Ma come è possibile?”  
Sergio guardò Martin che si strinse nelle spalle, doveva dire la verità  
“ieri una donna mi ha cercato, io non sapevo che fosse l’Oracolo, l’ho scoperto stasera quando è apparsa.”  
Fernando si accigliò  
“ma se non ti ha detto di essere l’oracolo cosa voleva da te?”  
Sergio arrossì  
“lei … bhè … cercava … voleva …”  
“ti ha rimorchiato per fare sesso?”  
chiese Haxa divertita e Sergio divenne di mille colori mentre Fernando strabuzzava gli occhi  
“sei andato a letto con l’Oracolo Sese????”  
“io non sapevo che fosse l’Oracolo te l’ho già detto!” agitava le mani in aria isterico cercando di uscire dalla situazione più imbarazzante della sua vita “E poi è stata lei a cercare me! Io stavo giocando tranquillamente a dadi, mi ha chiamato e io l’ho seguita poi è entrata in una casa e ci sono entrato anche io e … poi …. lei … noi …”  
Fernando si scagliò contro di lui ma Ares lo intercettò prima che riuscisse a colpirlo  
“fermo. Stai buono perché non è proprio il caso.”  
“lasciami papà! Lui … lui”  
“lui cosa? L’Oracolo non è una verginella indifesa. Sa cosa vuole e sa come ottenerlo. Lei ha scelto Sergio per un motivo e tu non ti devi intromettere. Non sono affari tuoi Fernando. Sergio non è più un tuo problema. Lo sai”  
Fernando si placò e sentendo che si era tranquillizzato Ares lo lasciò andare poi tornò da Sergio  
“allora Sergio, cosa ti ha detto l’Oracolo mentre eravate insieme?”  
Sergio si schiarì la voce  
“bhè … un sacco di cose … ma credo che non tutte siano importanti …”  
Blue e Haxa risero e anche a Martin sfuggì una risata, Ares si trattenne solo per non infierire sul figlio che li guardava con le orecchie basse  
“comincia a dirci quelle che ritieni pertinenti, le altre me le dici all’orecchio così valuterò io”  
“ok. Allora … Una era: DIETRO L’OSCURITA’ SI CELA LO SCONFITTO. Poi: NEL NULLA TROVERETE LA MORTE OPPURE LA LEALTA’ E CON LEI TUTTE LE RISPOSTE e alla fine ha detto: IL MIO ESERCITO’ GIUNGERA’ NELL’ORA FINALE UNITO PERCHE’ DA QUESTO DIPENDERA’ LA GLORIA O LA SCONFITTA”  
quando finì di parlare tutti lo guardavano a bocca aperta  
“ma come fai a ricordartele così bene?”  
gli chiese Daniel e Sergio alzò le spalle  
“sinceramente non lo so, mentre ci pensavo mi venivano in mente e basta”  
Ares annuì  
“è stata Kyara ad imprimerti nella mente le sue parole così che tu te le ricordassi a tempo debito, è uno dei suoi poteri”  
“Kyara? Chi è Kyara?”  
chiese Sergio e Ares gli sorrise  
“è il nome dell’Oracolo.”  
“non le hai nemmeno chiesto come si chiamava ….”  
sibilò Fernando e Sergio lo fulminò con gli occhi  
“nemmeno lei lo ha chiesto a me”  
Fernando alzò il mento piccato  
“probabilmente perché sapeva che uno come te non è interessato a coltivare le conoscenze una volta uscito dal letto”  
sul viso di Sergio si dipinse un’espressione che nessuno gli aveva mai visto rivolgere al suo Principe: rabbia e cattiveria  
“ti consiglio di morderti la lingua Fernando perché non sono più la tua guardia e niente adesso mi vieta di prendere a calci il tuo reale culo.”  
Fernando inviperito si lanciò ancora contro di lui ma stavolta Ares non intervenne e Sergio lo colpì.  
Un pugno in faccia che rispedì Fernando da dove era arrivato.  
Fernando volò a terra e nessuno osò fiatare, Sergio gli si avvicinò e quando gli fu accanto lo guardò diritto negli occhi  
“Le cose sono cambiate Fernando, adesso se tu fai male a me, io faccio male a te. Non ti permetterò più di ferirmi come hai fatto questa sera”  
Fernando tremò, non riusciva a parlare e non per colpa del labbro spaccato ma perché se lo avesse fatto sarebbe scoppiato a piangere davanti a tutti e sinceramente, era già stato umiliato a sufficienza per quel giorno.   
In realtà si era umiliato da solo perché sapeva che Sergio aveva ragione, così come sapeva che Sergio in quel momento stava male forse più di lui, perché quello che gli aveva fatto quella sera era milioni di volte peggio del pugno che lui gli aveva dato.  
Martin si avvicinò a Sergio e gli mise una mano sulla spalla  
“credo che sia ora di rientrare alla Reggia”  
Sergio diede un ultima occhiata a Fernando poi se ne andò con Martin, Daniel e Haxa li seguirono, Blue si allontanò anche lui un po’ traballante e Ares guardò Dae  
“accompagna il Divino alla Reggia per cortesia, non ha la forza per smaterializzarsi e non voglio che gli accada qualcosa. Io resterò a parlare con mio figlio”  
il suo tono non ammetteva repliche e Dae fece come gli era stato ordinato.  
Quando Ares si sedette accanto al figlio ancora sdraiato a terra Fernando abbassò gli occhi  
“non ti devi vergognare Fernando”  
“invece si …”  
“oramai le cose sono andate in questo modo quindi vergognarsi è inutile. Perché non mi hai detto che Sergio ti ha restituito la spada?”  
Fernando non riuscì a trattenere oltre le lacrime e iniziò a piangere  
“perché non sapevo cosa fare … non la volevo la sua spada … non volevo che me la restituisse.”  
“e cosa volevi che facesse allora? Non puoi biasimarlo dopo quello che gli hai fatto”  
Fernando singhiozzò  
“lo so … l’ho ferito così tanto … io non volevo … mi ha detto che l’ho lasciato solo e ha pianto papà …. mi ha detto addio e io mi sono sentito male ma non potevo più fare niente”  
“ti sei pentito di aver fatto la promessa a Dae?”  
Fernando si mise a sedere e si coprì la faccia con le mani  
“se penso a come si è comportato con me Sergio prima di stasera io sono felice di aver detto di si a Dae … ma quando ho visto Sergio piangere, le sue parole, il suo dolore, il modo disperato in cui mi ha baciato ha cancellato tutte le mie sicurezze. Possibile che lui davvero provi qualcosa per me papà?”  
Ares mise un braccio intorno alle spalle del figlio e lo tirò a sè, Fernando lo strinse forte piangendo contro il suo petto  
“l’amore è una cosa complicata Fernando. Io non voglio dire che tu avresti dovuto aspettare o fare diversamente, Sergio ha le sue colpe in tutto quello che è successo, quello che posso dirti è che se scegliere Dae è dipeso da come Sergio ti trattava forse non è stata la scelta giusta.”  
Fernando lo strinse ancora più forte e Ares gli baciò la testa  
“non c’è niente che non si possa cambiare nella vita Fernando. La tua scelta non è definitiva e le cose con Sergio si chiariranno quando il dolore che prova si sarà attenuato almeno un po’. Adesso è arrabbiato ma ti ama Fernando e questo non cambierà.”  
“se mi ama perché non me lo ha mai detto? L’ho supplicato migliaia di volte … perché non lo ha detto?”  
“perché non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Non ti ha mentito Fernando, solo che lui non sapeva che era innamorato di te”  
“e come fa a saperlo ora?”  
“perchè tu lo hai lasciato e lui si è sentito morire. Così come ti senti morire tu adesso.”  
“cosa devo fare papà?”  
“niente, per ora lascia che le cose si calmino un po’. In questo momento quello che è successo all’Oracolo è più importante e permetterà a tutti di prendersi del tempo. Quando tutto sarà risolto vedremo cosa fare”  
Fernando alzò gli occhi e guardò il padre  
“Sese mi ha lasciato davvero?”  
Ares gli sorrise dolcemente come solo un padre amorevole sa fare  
“no amore mio, Sese non ti lascerà mai. Hai visto stasera? Anche se era arrabbiato con te ha pensato solo a proteggerti.” Ares alzò un sopracciglio “cosa che per altro avrebbe dovuto fare Dae”  
Fernando abbassò gli occhi  
“lui ha pensato a Blue”  
“si ho visto … e questo sta diventando un po’ troppo strano”  
“c’è qualcosa fra loro papà, io lo sento”  
“bhè allora credo che sia il caso che lo verifichiamo.”  
si alzarono da terra insieme e Ares asciugò le lacrime del figlio  
“vuoi guarirti il labbro alla fonte?”  
Fernando scosse la testa  
“no, questa ferita me la merito ed è giusto che resti li”  
Ares gli sorrise  
“questo è mio figlio”  
e insieme andarono a raggiungere gli altri.

 

Il ritorno alla Reggia fu silenzioso, erano stati attaccati e sconfitti, la gente lo sapeva e la paura di una nuova guerra aveva fatto rintanare tutti nelle loro case. La notizia avrebbe sicuramente varcato i confini di Ithil e presto il panico si sarebbe diffuso nei Tre Regni. Un nuovo potente nemico li stava minacciando e aveva vinto la prima battaglia.

Quando arrivarono il Re notò subito l’assenza di Calad e il terrore che il figlio fosse morto lo fece urlare come un pazzo, Dae ci mise un po’ ma alla fine, con l’aiuto di Ares, riuscì a far comprendere al padre quello che era realmente accaduto.  
Sapere che Calad non era stato ucciso riportò alla ragione il sovrano, ma il fatto che fosse stato rapito non faceva ben sperare e lui e Dae si ritirarono per qualche tempo da soli per condividere in privato il dispiacere di quello che era accaduto.

Stanchi e provati dagli avvenimenti di quella sera, tutti gli altri decisero che era meglio andare a riposare, il giorno dopo sarebbero stati più lucidi e avrebbero potuto fare il punto della situazione con più calma. Anche Ares, Haxa e Blue sarebbero rimasti, nessuno poteva sapere quando sarebbero stati attaccati ancora ed era necessario restare uniti.  
Quando tornò dal colloquio con il padre Dae si occupò delle loro sistemazioni: Ares scelse di dormire con Sergio (non voleva lasciarlo solo dopo la pessima serata che aveva avuto ma non lo disse) e Sergio ne fu felice anche se anche lui non disse niente.  
Ad Haxa fu data una stanza vicino a Martin e Daniel (come lei aveva chiesto) e i due ragazzi si sentirono stranamente felici di averla lì. La loro felicità fu incrinata solo da un piccolo particolare, un puzzolentissimo, piccolo, demoniaco particolare di nome Gholem, che mentre loro stavano per addormentarsi, apparve all’improvviso, terrorizzato perché non sapeva più dove fosse finita la sua Signora e piangendo disperato dipingeva scenari orribili della possibile fine di Haxa. Martin fu costretto ad accompagnarlo dalla Dea per convincerlo che non le era accaduto nulla e poi finalmente potè tornare a dormire tra le braccia del suo Daniel.

Blue invece …  
Dae gli cedette la sua stanza. Non quella che aveva preso accanto a Fernando al suo arrivo ad Ithil, Dae gli diede la sua stanza, quella sul lato opposto della Reggia, quella che Blue conosceva bene e che una volta frequentava quasi tutte le notti.  
Blue era distrutto, sembrava non avere più un filo di energia, Dae non lo aveva mai visto così debole ed indifeso, entrò in camera con lui e lo aiutò a mettersi a letto, solo in quel momento si accorse che le sue farfalle non c’erano più  
“dove sono le tue farfalle?”  
Blue chiuse gli occhi e sospirò  
“avevo bisogno di energia per lo scudo”  
Dae sentì un tuffo al cuore, si sedette accanto a lui sul letto  
“le hai sacrificate per me?”  
quando vide le labbra di Blue tremare Dae gli accarezzò il viso, Blue amava quelle farfalle, le aveva create lui, farfalle blu come quella che li aveva fatti incontrare e le aveva create apposta perché gli ricordassero sempre quel giorno. Ed ora non c’erano più   
“non dovevi farlo Blue”  
“io dovevo proteggerti”  
la sua voce era un sussurro, era esausto, Dae provò una tenerezza infinita per lui, gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso, quel viso da ragazzino così delicato  
“perché?”  
gli domandò e Blue accennò un sorriso nel suo dormiveglia  
“perché ti amo”  
e Dae sentì il cuore esplodergli nel petto.  
Quando Dae tornò nella sua camera non molto tempo dopo aveva il cuore pesante. Si spogliò, si infilò nel letto con Fernando che stava dormendo e lo abbracciò.  
Blue gli aveva sconvolto la vita, di nuovo, come un uragano era apparso e aveva stravolto l’ordine delle cose. Non voleva ferire Fernando, ma quello che stava accadendo era fuori dal suo controllo, poche ore con Blue avevano raso al suolo tutte le sue certezze e ora doveva essere onesto con il ragazzo che stava stringendo tra le braccia. Fernando si meritava di sapere la verità anche se dirla avrebbe avuto conseguenze dolorose.  
Dae baciò la testa di Fernando e poco dopo aver chiuso gli occhi si addormentò.

Il nuovo giorno nacque portando con se il sapore amaro della sconfitta e la consapevolezza che il peggio doveva ancora arrivare.  
Fernando si svegliò tra le braccia di Dae ma non trovò il conforto che solitamente quell’abbraccio gli dava. Non si dissero molto, anche se entrambi sapevano che c’era molto di cui dovevano parlare, si prepararono e scesero per incontrare gli altri.  
Daniel, Martin e Sergio arrivarono insieme a loro e la prima cosa che notarono entrando nello studio del Re fu che Haxa, Ares e Blue erano già li e che con loro c’erano altre due persone oltre al Re, un uomo e una donna.  
Ares prese la parola  
“bene, ci siamo tutti, possiamo cominciare allora. Prima di tutto vorrei presentarvi due cari amici: la dea Artemide e suo fratello gemello Apollo. Ci daranno una mano a capire cosa sta accadendo e a combattere i nostri nemici”  
se fossero stati in una condizione normale probabilmente i ragazzi si sarebbero sentiti intimoriti di fronte alle due nuove divinità, ma erano successe troppe cose e non c’era tempo per la soggezione, Ares presentò i ragazzi alle due divinità, per ultimo presentò Sergio  
“e lui è Sergio, guardia personale di mio figlio Fernando”  
Sergio chinò rispettosamente la testa e quando la rialzò rimase sorpreso dal modo in cui le due divinità lo guardavano: Artemide aveva gli occhi sgranati e luccicanti mentre Apollo li stringeva intento a scrutarlo intensamente, a disagio guardò Ares che però non disse nulla e questo lo innervosì ancora di più, sentì qualcosa sfiorargli il braccio e voltandosi si trovò Artemide ad un passo  
“Sergio …”  
la voce della Dea era dolce come il miele, Sergio sentì anche il suo profumo: rugiada, erba fresca, fiori, un insieme di emozioni lo colpì così violentemente che dovette fare un passo indietro, il suo cuore galoppava veloce come il vento  
“si …”  
farfugliò e la Dea gli sorrise, il sorriso più caldo che lui avesse mai visto  
“è un bel nome”  
quella voce risvegliava in Sergio qualcosa nascosto dentro di lui che lo confondeva  
“grazie”  
Ares si avvicinò  
“Artemide, dobbiamo cominciare”  
la dea sembrò fare fatica a staccare gli occhi da Sergio, ma alla fine lo fece, fu Apollo però quello che sconvolse di più Sergio perché, prima di allontanarsi da lui, gli accarezzò la testa.  
“Li conosci?”  
la voce di Martin lo strappò dal suo shock, guardò l’amico e scosse la testa  
“non li ho mai visti in vita mia” poi sembrò riflettere un attimo “credo”  
c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva e lui non riusciva a capire cosa fosse  
“non te li sarai scopati senza sapere che erano loro come hai fatto con l’Oracolo vero?”  
Sergio avvampò  
“ma noooo!”  
Martin alzò un sopracciglio scettico  
“sicuro?”  
Sergio aprì la bocca per insultarlo, ma Ares richiamò l’attenzione di tutti: era ora di parlare di cose serie.

 

Akry fu sopra Catalina prima ancora che la ragazza si potesse accorgere che lui era li.   
Aveva quasi creduto di averlo fregato per una volta, ma quando il drago la afferrò delicatamente trai i suoi artigli e la sollevò da terra non le restò che ammettere l’ennesima sconfitta.  
Erano poco distanti dal rifugio di Natanian e quando il drago la lasciò andare davanti alla piccola casetta di legno, l’elfo era sulla porta che si godeva la scena a braccia conserte.  
Catalina atterrò sull’erba e si rialzò agilmente  
“cosa fai qua Catalina? Vi ho detto più di una volta che non vi voglio qua”  
Catalina imbronciata si spazzolò via dei fili d’erba dai pantaloni  
“lo so volevo solo vederlo”  
Natanian alzò un sopracciglio  
“Tu non vedrai nessuno, i patti erano chiari: lui è mio. Nessuno lo vede, lo tocca o gli parla”  
la ragazza sbuffò  
“lo so ma da quando siamo tornati non ti sei più fatto vedere alla Rocca”  
“non sapevo che sentiste la mia mancanza”  
“stronzo”  
a Natanian scappò un sorriso ma tornò serio subito  
“stasera verrò, come sempre. Ora vattene e non tornare o Akry non sarà così gentile la prossima volta”  
“si come vuoi! Ma non ti arrabbiare con me ok? Sai che ti voglio bene e non voglio che quel tizio ti faccia ancora male”  
Natanian stavolta non trattenne il sorriso  
“lo so ora vai prima che Domino rada al suolo la Rocca vedendo che non ci sei.”  
Catalina rise divertita  
“si forse è meglio ti aspettiamo per la cena allora”  
“ci sarò”  
guardò la ragazzina correre via lungo il sentiero che attraversava la vallata e arrivava alla rocca di pietra dall’altra parte poi tornò in casa.   
Tolse la minestra dal fuoco e dopo averla versata in un piatto si sedette al tavolo e cominciò a mangiare. Il sole era alto e fuori il caldo era soffocante, presto sarebbe arrivata la sera e non avrebbe più fatto così caldo perchè in quelle terre il giorno era torrido mentre la notte gelida. Ci si era dovuto abituare quando era arrivato li, tutti loro avevano dovuto farlo, ma non gli piaceva quel posto e non gli sarebbe piaciuto mai, gli mancava il mare, gli mancava da morire ma oramai anche quello faceva parte della sua vita passata, ora lui era un altro uomo, un guerriero, il pescatore era morto molto tempo prima.  
Uno sferragliare di catene gli comunicò che il suo ospite si era svegliato, senza fretta finì di mangiare, poi pulì il piatto e dopo averlo rimesso via andò a fare gli onori di casa.

Quando entrò in camera da letto Calad lo guardò spaventato, era sdraiato sul letto, al suo polso sinistro c’era un pesante bracciale saldato ad una lunga catena di ferro fissata al muro dietro di lui, lunga abbastanza da permettergli di non dover tenere il braccio sollevato in una posizione scomoda e dolorosa. Il suo braccio destro invece era immobilizzato da una spessa fasciatura che glielo bloccava al corpo e che copriva anche la spalla.

Natanian si avvicinò lentamente, Calad non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, era stordito, confuso e spaventato, cercò di muoversi ma un dolore atroce alla spalla lo fece contorcere e gemere  
“la freccia che ti ha colpito era avvelenata, il dolore è più forte per questo motivo”  
Calad ansimando lo guardò, vedere Natanian così freddo, capire che era suo nemico, gli faceva molto più male della ferita alla spalla  
“perché sono qui? Cosa vuoi?”  
Natanian non gli rispose ma si avvicinò al comodino accanto al letto e prese un calice di legno, la sua espressione sembrava di pietra  
“ho pulito la ferita ma il veleno era già penetrato, devi bere questo per spurgarlo”  
Calad si allontanò dal calice  
“non berrò niente. Lasciami andare”  
“bevi”  
un comando, la voce imperiosa di Natanian scosse Calad che si ritirò da lui  
“tu … tu chi sei?”  
“lo sai chi sono, ora bevi e piantala di fare storie o te lo farò bere a forza”  
ma Calad non voleva bere, era sempre più spaventato e addolorato  
“tu non sei Natanian … TU NON SEI IL MIO NATANIAN!! ”  
a quel grido Natanian perse la calma, si lanciò su Calad afferrandolo per la spalla ferita e facendolo urlare di dolore, urla così forti che arrochirono la voce del Principe e lo fecero piangere come un bambino mentre si contorceva nel letto.  
Natanian vedendolo soffrire in quel modo si sentì a disagio, ritrasse la mano sentendosi colpevole e quel sentimento lo fece infuriare ancora di più, non riuscì a fargli male ancora ma afferrandolo per i capelli gli tenne ferma la testa e lo obbligò a bere il contenuto del calice facendolo quasi strozzare poi, mentre Calad tossiva e piangeva, lui si alzò dal letto e uscì dalla stanza il più velocemente possibile.  
Con la faccia scura e la rabbia che gli faceva ribollire il sangue, Natanian uscì e si diresse dietro la casa, aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da Calad e da quello che aveva provato quando lo aveva visto soffrire a quel modo.  
Era furioso con se stesso perché non voleva provare dispiacere per Calad. Il ragazzo incatenato al suo letto era quello che gli aveva spezzato il cuore, quello che gli aveva giurato amore eterno e poi lo aveva abbandonato scegliendo il padre invece che lui. Era il figlio dell’uomo che lo aveva umiliato.  
Era il suo nemico.  
Si Calad era il suo nemico.  
Mentre camminava verso il fiumiciattolo poco lontano dalla casa Akry gli volò sopra la testa e atterrò poco più avanti aspettandolo.  
Akry, il suo meraviglioso drago bianco, quando Kronos lo aveva trasformato nel guerriero che era ora, gli aveva donato Akry e tra lodo due era nato subito un legame inscindibile. Natanian amava Akry e il suo drago amava lui.  
Akry, come molti della sua specie, era un combattente straordinario ma sopra ogni cosa era immensamente saggio e intelligente. Akry era in grado di interagire con Natanian attraverso i pensieri, loro conversavano sempre. Di tutto.  
“Sei agitato Natanian”  
“passerà”  
l’elfo superò Akry e si andò a sedere sulla riva del fiume, sentì il drago accucciarsi dietro di lui  
“parla con me”  
Natanian sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso, era stanco, non aveva dormito da quando erano tornati dal Tempio e ora cominciava a risentirne  
“la sua sofferenza, mi ha sconvolto”  
“perché? Lui non è il tuo nemico? Dovresti godere della sua sofferenza”  
“lo so”  
ci fu un lungo silenzio poi uno sbuffo caldo di fiato del drago sul collo di Natanian  
“forse allora lui non è tuo nemico come pensavi?”  
Natanian si irrigidì  
“certo che è il mio nemico. Mi ha ferito, umiliato e cacciato”  
altro silenzio  
“allora lui è davvero il tuo nemico Natanian e non devi avere pietà di lui”  
“non l’avrò più Akry … te lo giuro”  
ma Akry era un drago vecchio e saggio e conosceva così bene il cuore di Natanian da sapere che le cose non sarebbero andate così.

 

Apollo agitò una mano in aria irritato  
“Kyara avrebbe potuto essere meno criptica!”  
aveva ragione, erano ore che si lambiccavano il cervello tutti insieme per decifrare le frasi dell’Oracolo, erano chiusi nello studio dal mattino e non avevano nemmeno pranzato. Ora era metà pomeriggio ed erano stanchi ed affamati  
“è un Oracolo Apollo” intervenne Artemide “non sceglie lei cosa dire! Forse dovremo fare una pausa e riposare la mente, così poi ragioneremo meglio”  
furono tutti d’accordo e il Re chiamò i servi affinché preparassero il pranzo, nel frattempo uscirono nel giardino della Reggia, per Dae fu l’occasione per prendere da parte Fernando e parlare con lui  
“passeggiamo?”  
Fernando annuì ben sapendo che non sarebbe stata una passeggiata casuale, appena furono lontani dagli altri Dae si schiarì la voce  
“ti dirò delle cose Fernando e te le dirò perché tu meriti sempre la verità, non credevo che mi sarei mai trovato nella situazione di doverne parlare, ma le cose non sono andate così ed è giusto che tu sappia.”  
“Blue”  
disse Fernando un po’ amaramente e Dae annuì  
“si, erano quattro anni che non lo vedevo, voglio che ti sia chiaro che quello che è accaduto tra me e Blue risale a molto tempo fa e che poi io non l’ho più visto fino a ieri sera”  
Fernando sembrò sorpreso  
“davvero?”  
“te lo giuro. Non sarei mai venuto a cercarti se avessi avuto un'altra relazione, sono uno sciocco ma non un bugiardo o un traditore”  
Fernando gli credette e annuì per incentivarlo a continuare  
“Io e Blue siamo stati amanti” il suo sguardo era triste “ci siamo innamorati anche se non potevamo, ci siamo amati di nascosto da tutti, un divino e un elfo … inimmaginabile … ma noi lo abbiamo fatto e anche se sapevamo che eravamo destinati a soffrire, non siamo stati capaci di fermarci. Una notte, quattro anni fa , è venuto da me, mi ha detto che doveva partire, ma mi ha chiesto di aspettarlo perché sarebbe tornato da me. Ho aspettato, lo amavo e ho aspettato, ma lui non è mai tornato e non l’ho più visto ne ho avuto notizie di lui fino a ieri sera.”  
anche Fernando ora era triste, da quelle parole traspariva chiaramente il profondo amore che Dae aveva provato per Blue, ed era quel genere di amore che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai cancellato, lo sapeva bene, perché era lo stesso che lui provava per Sergio   
“e ora Dae … ora che è tornato che farai?”  
Dae era deciso ad essere sincero con lui, ma non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi mentre parlava  
“non lo so Fernando, davvero non lo so. Credevo di aver superato Blue, ma quando me lo sono trovato davanti è stato come se questi quattro anni non fossero mai passati. Quello che provo per te è vero, ti amo Fernando e ti voglio al mio fianco, ma ricordi cosa ti ho detto la prima volta che abbiamo fatto l’amore?”  
“che non mi avresti mai fatto del male …”  
“ed è così, morirei piuttosto che farti male. So che te ne sto facendo ora e non voglio fartene di più, non voglio trascinarti in qualcosa che non so gestire o controllare. Blue è tornato per me, me lo ha detto”  
Fernando si irrigidì e Dae si mortificò  
“mi dispiace Fernando ma non so in che altro modo dirlo.”  
“no va bene, è inutile girarci intorno no? Preferisco la verità, anche se è amara.”  
Dae si fermò e si sedette su una panchina in pietra, Fernando si accomodò accanto a lui  
“non so cosa fare Fernando … sono così confuso. Non voglio perderti ma …”  
“non vuoi perdere nemmeno lui”  
Dae lo guardò  
“quello che mi ha detto e che ha fatto per me ieri, ha fatto breccia nel mio stupido cuore. Io non lo volevo, non l’ho cercato te lo giuro …”  
si stava agitando e Fernando gli prese la mano e intrecciò le dita alle sue  
“ti credo Dae”  
“davvero?”  
“si, ti credo, ma ora che succederà? Intendo tra noi due …”  
Dae lo guardò e, guardando quegli occhi tristi e quel viso angelico con le sue lentiggini e forse anche un po’ di broncio involontario, si innamorò ancora un po’ di lui. Perché Dae lo amava davvero, non aveva mai mentito sui suoi sentimenti a Fernando, ed era stato serio anche quando gli aveva detto di volersi legare a lui, allungò una mano e gli accarezzò il viso  
“ti amo e non voglio perderti ma non sono così meschino, non ti legherò a me sapendo che potrei ferirti”  
Fernando abbassò gli occhi, si sentiva infinitamente triste ed infelice, aveva veramente sperato che Dae potesse diventare l’amore che aveva cercato per molto tempo, quello che gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare Sergio e le sue tribolazioni, ma dall’amore vero non si poteva scappare a quanto pareva  
“Ad essere onesti, quando ieri Sergio è venuto da me a consegnarmi la sua spada, mi ha mostrato un lato di lui che non avevo mai visto, ha pianto per me e io … io credo di averlo amato come non l’ho mai amato in vita mia … ma Dae … sarebbe ingiusto se io e te buttassimo al vento così la nostra promessa.”  
l’elfo lo guardò sorpreso, non si aspettava che Fernando difendesse la loro relazione  
“ingiusto Nando?”  
“Si. Ingiusto. Fino alla nostra promessa Sergio mi ripeteva che non mi amava e che non mi voleva e Blue non si faceva vedere con te da 4 anni. Poi all’improvviso, Sergio piange, Blue appare e ti marchia, di colpo ci amano, ci vogliono e noi diventiamo quelli cattivi che li hanno abbandonati. Non è giusto. Quando eravamo noi a cercarli loro ci hanno rifiutato, ci hanno ferito, umiliato”  
Dae lo vide tremare e lo abbracciò tirandoselo vicino, Fernando si aggrappò alla sua maglietta e appoggiò la fronte al suo petto  
“so che ami Blue e tu sai che io amo Sergio, ma io e te insieme siamo qualcosa, non siamo stati solo un attimo di disperazione.”   
Dae gli accarezzò i capelli   
“si Luce di Aurora, io e te insieme siamo qualcosa. Qualcosa di speciale.”  
Fernando alzò gli occhi verso di lui  
“so che non ci amiamo follemente e che stiamo solo iniziando a conoscerci, ma non voglio rinunciare a quello che abbiamo, non per così poco Dae. Se Sergio e Blue davvero ci amano devono dimostrarlo. Se combatteranno davvero, se dimostreranno che non si stanno intestardendo solo per un capriccio, allora si che varrà la pena rompere la nostra promessa … ma così no”  
Dae lo guardava incantato, non avrebbe mai creduto di sentirlo parlare così, non avrebbe mai sperato in tanta grazia e oltre tutto aveva anche ragione, gli sorrise dolcemente   
“hai proprio ragione Nando, dovranno combattere con le unghie e con i denti per conquistarci. E noi non cederemo tanto facilmente”  
Fernando gli fece un grande sorriso e si appoggiò a lui. Rimasero così per un po’, abbracciati e assorti nei loro pensieri, poco lontano da loro c’erano gli altri, divisi in piccoli gruppetti chiacchieravano e fu inevitabile per loro due concentrarsi su Blue e Sergio, Dae sorrise  
“Nando …”  
“dimmi …”  
“pensi davvero che saremo capaci di resistergli se ci cercassero?”  
Fernando che stava fissando Sergio non potè che sorridere anche lui  
“assolutamente no … ma almeno potremo dire di averci provato”  
e Dae scoppiò a ridere così forte che tutti si girarono verso di loro, compresi Sergio e Blue che vedendoli abbracciati, li fulminarono con gli occhi. 

Apollo era il Dio del Sole, ed era bello come il sole, probabilmente di più: alto quasi due metri, il fisico scolpito di un guerriero, lineamenti delicati e perfetti, occhi verdi, capelli color dell’oro lunghi fino alle spalle, non c’era creatura al mondo che non subisse il suo fascino e lui aveva sempre avuto chiunque desiderasse, ma non era di gusti facili, ne di facili appetiti, era raro che qualcosa attirasse la sua attenzione e che risvegliasse il suo interesse, Martin ci era riuscito.  
Era giunto li insieme a sua sorella Artemide per un motivo: il Syn di Haxa era stato ritrovato, il Syn che tutti pensavano morto era vivo ed era li, tra quei ragazzi.   
E tra quei ragazzi c’era anche il Syn di Artemide, nascosto li da Ares molti anni prima per tenerlo al sicuro e lui e sua sorella non lo avevano più visto da quel momento.  
Ora erano in pericolo e loro erano li per proteggerli.  
Quando i ragazzi erano entrati nello studio del Re la prima volta, lui aveva visto Martin e ne era rimasto affascinato, aveva pregato Zeus che non fosse lui il Syn di Artemide, poi era entrato Sergio e lui aveva capito subito chi fosse e la gioia di vedere il Syn di sua sorella lo aveva distratto da Martin.  
Ma ora Martin era a tavola seduto di fronte a lui e quei pensieri tornarono.  
La bellezza di Martin era davvero particolare, la cosa che lo affascinava di più erano i suoi occhi, così blu, così intensi e poi quella bocca, Apollo pensò che fosse una bocca perfetta. Martin poi era forte, muscoloso, virile, era chiaro che fosse un guerriero, ma allo stesso tempo era anche incredibilmente delicato nelle attenzioni che prestava al suo Principe, Apollo si ritrovò ad immaginare Martin tra le lenzuola e in un attimo il sangue gli si scaldò.  
Probabilmente il suo sguardo fu troppo insistente perché Martin se ne accorse e si voltò verso di lui, Apollo per dissimulare gli sorrise gentilmente e si voltò a parlare con Artemide  
“mi passi un po’ di acqua per favore?”  
la sorella obbedì ma qualcosa nell’espressione del fratello la incuriosì  
“cosa c’è Apollo? Mi sembri strano”  
il dio le sorrise  
“non è nulla … non preoccuparti”  
ma Artemide conosceva bene il suo gemello, e quando lo vide girare gli occhi altrove per non incontrare i suoi, lei capì  
“qualcuno ha attirato l’interesse del Dio del Sole?”  
Apollo la guardò sorpreso ma poi le sorrise, erano gemelli d’altronde e non potevano nascondersi nulla  
“diciamo che può essere …”  
Artemide finse di imbronciarsi  
“tenere segreti i tuoi amori alla tua sorellina … che brutta cosa”  
“non ho segreti per te lo sai, solo che questo non è il momento giusto, siamo qua per altro.”  
Ares arrivò e si sedette accanto a lui e poco dopo si unì a loro anche Haxa, mentre mangiavano ad Apollo non sfuggì il modo in cui Haxa guardava Martin e stupidamente provò un po’ di gelosia, poi riflettendoci bene un dubbio lo pervase e osservando bene sia lei che Martin vide quello che sospettava, si voltò verso Ares abbassando la voce per non essere udito da nessuno  
“Martin è il Syn di Haxa vero?”  
Ares annuì e Apollo si appoggiò allo schienale della sua sedia: questo si che rendeva Martin molto più interessante di quanto già non fosse ai suoi occhi.

Un Syn … cos’è un Syn?  
Un Syn è la vita, è l’amore, è l’anima.  
Un Syn è un figlio.  
Il figlio di un dio concepito con un mortale.

20 anni prima …

I figli degli Dei sono pochi. Quando un dio o una dea aspettano un figlio è una festa grandiosa per tutti gli dei.  
Quell’anno si attendevano le nascite di tre Syn: il figlio di Ares, il figlio di Haxa e il figlio di Artemide.  
Anche se la progenie non sarebbe stata di puro sangue divino agli dei non importava, i Syn avevano sempre i poteri dei genitori e questo bastava.  
Nacquero tre maschi e furono accolti nell’Olimpo come la più grande delle benedizioni.  
Per cinque anni i bambini crebbero insieme, inseparabili, furono amati, coccolati, viziati, erano il futuro dell’Olimpo e gli dei li adoravano.  
Poi un giorno …  
Kronos, padre di Zeus e sconfitto proprio da quest’ultimo nella guerra per il trono, riuscì a fuggire dal Tartaro dove era stato rinchiuso e si vendicò sugli dei attentando alla vita dei tre bambini.  
Una notte, svegliata da un incubo, Elettra andò a controllare i bambini che dormivano tutti e tre nella stessa stanza, arrivò mentre i cani infernali di Kronos si stavano avventando sui piccoli.  
Riuscì a dare l’allarme e a salvare a stento Fernando mentre una balia salvava gli altri due strappandoli alle bestie e affidandoli ad altre due balie facendole poi fuggire da un’uscita segreta.  
Quando Ares giunse, richiamato dalle grida di Elettra, era oramai troppo tardi.  
Ares cominciò la ricerca dei due bambini e il giorno dopo trovò la balia che aveva in custodia il figlio di Artemide. Ma quando arrivò alla balia che aveva portato via il figlio di Haxa era troppo tardi: trovò la donna morta, dilaniata dai cani infernali e il bambino non c’era più.  
Tutti pensarono che fosse morto.  
Cominciò il lutto tra gli dei.  
Haxa impazzi di dolore. Dopo un lungo periodo, dove oramai tutti disperavano che potesse sopravvivere alla sua perdita, la dea cominciò lentamente a migliorare ma si rinchiuse nell’Ade dove il dolore che la circondava era identico al suo.  
Artemide invece si vide portare via il figlio. Kronos ci avrebbe riprovato, per questo fu chiaro a tutti che i due bambini sopravvissuti non avrebbero potuto vivere in mezzo agli dei. Fu così che il figlio di Artemide fu affidato ad Ares che scelse di dedicare la sua vita a proteggere lui e Fernando, ma nessuno doveva sapere che fosse il figlio di Artemide e nipote di Apollo, quindi gli fu cambiato il nome e per la sicurezza di suo figlio, Artemide gli disse addio strappandosi il cuore dal petto.

Oggi …

Rivedere il proprio figlio dopo 15 anni … solo Haxa e Artemide sapevano cosa significasse.  
Artemide non riusciva a non guardare Sergio, sentiva il legame di sangue che la univa a lui vibrarle dentro e il suo cuore battere forte, Apollo accanto a lei non era da meno, era suo nipote, il suo unico nipote e non avendo lui ancora figli, gli riservava l’amore di un padre.  
La cosa che più attendevano era il momento in cui avrebbero potuto rivelarsi, non aspettavano altro, erano li per proteggerlo dalla nuova minaccia ma anche per riprendersi quello che era loro: il loro Syn.  
Artemide guardò Ares  
“quando Ares? quando potrò parlare con lui?”  
“non lo so, non credo che ci sia un momento giusto, stasera?”  
Artemide prese la mano di suo fratello e la strinse forte per aiutarsi a calmare l’emozione  
“si ti prego”  
“va bene però vorrei esserci anche io”  
“certo! tu lo hai allevato come un figlio e lui avrà bisogno di te”  
Ares annuì e in quel momento vide il modo in cui Haxa strinse i pugni, lei non era pronta per parlare con Martin, la loro situazione era difficile dopo quello che era accaduto nell’Ade e questo la stava facendo soffrire enormemente, Ares attese che Haxa lo guardasse e le rivolse un sorriso di comprensione, avrebbe aiutato anche lei, glielo doveva per essere arrivato tardi 15 anni prima, la dea annuì comprendendo quello che lui voleva dirle poi tornò al suo pranzo.


	10. Chapter 10

“Dietro l’oscurità si cela lo sconfitto”  
ripetè ad alta voce Blue e tutti lo guardarono, avevano finito di pranzare e si erano ritirati di nuovo nello studio del Re, avevano ripreso a discutere dei messaggi dell’Oracolo e ognuno di loro dava un contributo per decifrarli  
“io credo che Kyara volesse farci capire chi era il nostro nemico”  
nessuno lo contraddisse e Blue proseguì  
“secondo me l’oscurità di cui lei parla è la nostra, parla del fatto che siamo completamente all’oscuro di chi ci troviamo di fronte”  
Apollo si grattò il mento pensieroso  
“non è sbagliata come idea”  
“in effetti no” commentò Artemide “e se seguiamo questo ragionamento “Lo Sconfitto” sarebbe il nostro nemico giusto?”  
Blue annuì e tutti notarono il nervosismo che serpeggiò tra le quattro divinità che si guardarono in faccia parlandosi con gli occhi  
“voi sapete chi è vero?”  
chiese Dae e gli dei non poterono negare  
“c’è solo un dio chiamato in quel modo” disse Apollo scuro in volto “ed è Kronos”  
quel nome fece calare il gelo nella stanza, il potere sconfinato di Kronos era pari solo a quello di Zeus e Ade e i ragazzi si sentirono come formiche in guerra contro un gigante  
“perché?”  
chiese Sergio ponendo la domanda che si stavano facendo tutti i ragazzi e Ares sospirò  
“Vendetta. Non ha mai accettato la sconfitta che suo figlio Zeus gli ha inferto e odia lui e tutti noi. Questo potrebbe essere uno dei suoi piani per cercare di distruggerci, è proprio nel suo stile, perchè Kronos non attacca mai direttamente noi ma le cose che amiamo”  
“parli di Kyara?”  
Ares scosse la testa  
“no, dei nostri figli.”  
Fernando impallidì  
“voleva uccidere me papà?”  
“non solo te. Nel Tempio c’erano tutti i figli dei Re, uno dei quali è anche mio figlio. Kyara l’abbiamo creata noi, è una nostra creatura come lo sono i nostri figli ma è immortale e lui lo sa, non potendo ucciderla l’ha portata via, ma voi” guardò tutti i ragazzi “voi sareste morti. Nessuno sapeva che io e Blue saremmo stati li e nemmeno che Haxa sarebbe arrivata in caso di bisogno … è stato il caso a rovinare i piani di Kronos … ma non possiamo più lasciare le vostre vite al caso.”  
“è per questo che Kyara ha chiamato i principi per la firma e non i Re.” commentò Artemide scura in volto “Lei sapeva che Kronos aveva ricominciato a dare la caccia ai nostri figli e li ha voluti tutti sotto lo stesso tetto per tenerli al sicuro, sapeva che solo così avremmo potuto salvarli tutti” alzò la testa di scatto e guardò Haxa “Kronos sa chi sono i nostri figli”  
Haxa impallidì al punto da sembrare che stesse per svenire, Apollo guardò Ares  
“è possibile Ares? Pensi che Kronos abbia scoperto chi sono?”  
“non lo so ma a questo punto tutto è possibile”  
“scusate come i vostri figli? Di chi state parlando?”  
chiese Sergio guardando Ares che si agitò leggermente  
“dei figli di Haxa e Artemide, Kronos da la caccia anche a loro”  
“e chi sono? Io non ho visto nessun altro a parte noi al Tempio”  
vedendo la difficoltà di Ares, Apollo intervenne  
“non è importante ora sapere chi sono, ogni cosa sarà spiegata al momento giusto. Ora pensiamo a come ritrovare Calad e l’Oracolo”  
“ma da dove cominciamo? Non abbiamo la più pallida idea di dove cercarli”  
“io forse un’idea ce l’ho”  
disse Daniel e tutti lo guardarono  
“la seconda frase: “Nel nulla si può trovare la morte o la lealtà” il nulla … a me è venuto in mente il Quarto Regno: la Terra del Niente. Lei dice che ci si può trovare la morte o la lealtà, Kyara ha dato a tutti noi una qualità: Calad era la Lealtà.”  
“si è vero” intervenne Dae “ lo ha chiamato così e la Terra del Niente è sicuramente paragonabile al nulla. Nessuno va in quel posto di propria volontà se ci tiene alla vita”  
tutti furono d’accordo che quella fosse la lettura corretta del messaggio di Kyara, in Dae e suo padre si fece spazio uno spiraglio di speranza di ritrovare Calad vivo, le cose cominciavano a muoversi nella direzione giusta e Ares prese il comando della situazione  
“bene, allora abbiamo una destinazione, non ci resta che pianificare il viaggio e partire”.  
Si misero in moto e studiando vecchie cartine del Quarto Regno (del quale si sapeva ben poco se non che era un posto terribile) organizzarono il viaggio e una serie di possibili obbiettivi dove cercare i due ostaggi, c’era molto da fare e non persero tempo.  
Quando uscirono dalla sala era quasi buio, i servi si affaccendarono per preparare la cena mentre tutti loro si ritirarono nelle loro stanze.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Calad si svegliò e ringraziò gli dei per aver fatto cessare il dolore, non osò muoversi troppo per paura che potesse tornare ma cercò di guardarsi intorno per capire qualcosa di più su dove si trovasse.  
La stanza era spartana, un letto, due comodini, un piccolo armadio e una poltrona. Oltre alla porta d’ingresso ce ne era un'altra, probabilmente portava al bagno e infine una finestra dalla quale entrava la luce della luna. Fissò lo sguardo proprio li, sul cielo stellato e sulla luna e sentì la disperazione invaderlo: cosa era accaduto a suo fratello e ai suoi amici? Cosa sarebbe accaduto a lui?  
Si girò lentamente su un fianco, attento a non scatenare di nuovo il dolore e la catena alla quale era legato sferragliò ricordandogli la sua condizione di prigioniero, come se lui avesse anche solo per un minuto potuto dimenticarla, imprecò e tornò a guardare la notte fuori dalla finestra, un attimo dopo la porta della camera si spalancò e Natanian apparve.

Natanian entrò nella stanza con un vassoio in mano e andò a posarlo sul comodino accanto al letto, la sua espressione era impassibile, come se Calad non fosse nemmeno nella stanza o come se non contasse nulla per lui, solo quando sentì lo sferragliare della catena si voltò  
“devi nutrirti e bere l’infuso”  
il gelo nella sua voce ferì ancora di più Calad che ritrovò un po’ di rabbia  
“perché?”  
Natanian sembrò sorpreso dalla domanda  
“perché se non lo fai morirai”  
il tono di voce era quello di chi pensava fosse una risposta ovvia e Calad si arrabbiò ancora di più  
“farmi vivere per cosa? Per farti ottenere denaro? Potere? E’ per questo che mi hai portato qui? Dovevi lasciarmi morire nel tempio insieme a mio fratello e i miei amici, perchè preferivo morire piuttosto che vedere quello che sei diventato”  
Natanian si irrigidì a tal punto che i suoi lineamenti cambiarono  
“io non cerco denaro e potere!”  
Calad vide i suoi occhi diventare completamente neri come la pece e si ritrasse spaventato mentre Natanian appoggiava un ginocchio sul letto e con la rapidità del vento gli afferrava la mascella stringendogliela con una mano, i loro visi ora erano a pochi centimetri e i loro occhi incatenati  
“io non sono come te e tuo padre, le vostre ricchezze mi fanno schifo”  
“e allora perché sono qua? Cosa vuoi?”  
“vendetta”  
sibilò con la voce colma di rabbia e a Calad sfuggì un gemito  
“ma perché? Cosa ti ho fatto io?” le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere sulle sue guance “ti ho amato come non ho mai amato nessun altro e tu lo sai perché mi fai tutto questo”  
Natanian gli lasciò andare la faccia e alzò la mano per colpirlo, era furibondo e Calad chiuse gli occhi ma non lo colpì nulla, quando li riaprì Natanian era ancora sopra di lui e lo fissava  
“tu mi hai annientato” ringhiò “mi hai ingannato, ferito, abbandonato. Tu non sei degno nemmeno di nominarla la parola amore”  
Calad non capiva e come avrebbe potuto?  
“ma di cosa parli Natanian? Io ti ho solo amato, mentre eravamo insieme e anche dopo, ogni giorno, da quando te ne sei andato sono vissuto solo per ritrovarti. Ti ho cercato ovunque”  
lo schiaffò arrivò così veloce che Calad non lo vide, lo sentì però, un dolore improvviso, il colpo fu così forte che ricadde con la testa contro il cuscino  
“bastardo! Come osi mentirmi così!” lo colpì ancora “Ti ho mandato a cercare! Ti ho mandato un messaggero per dirti dove ero e per chiederti di venire da me e lo hai rispedito indietro quasi morto per i colpi che gli hai dato!” questa volta lo colpì sulla spalla ferita di proposito, facendolo urlare e godendo di quelle grida “ti ho donato il mio cuore, ti ho chiesto di vivere la tua vita con me e tu mi hai risposto che tuo padre aveva ragione e che non ero degno nemmeno di pulirti le scarpe e osi dirmi che mi hai cercatooo??”  
perse il controllo e picchiò Calad selvaggiamente, sfogò su di lui tutta la sua rabbia e quando la furia si placò sotto di lui vide un corpo inerme e sanguinante. Calad era svenuto, probabilmente per il dolore alla spalla, il sangue veniva dalle labbra spaccate, ma anche il resto del corpo presto sarebbe stato pieno di lividi, ansimando Natanian si sedette sul bordo del letto e nascondendosi il viso con le mani scoppiò a piangere.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Sergio era sdraiato sul letto perso nei suoi pensieri quando bussarono alla sua porta, si alzò e quando aprì si irrigidì vedendo Fernando  
“cosa succede?”  
non un ciao, non un come va Sergio era completamente distaccato, Fernando mantenne lo stesso tono per non mostrare la sua debolezza  
“mio padre mi ha chiesto di venire qua, mi ha detto che ha bisogno di parlare con noi”  
“non è ancora arrivato”  
Fernando alzò un sopracciglio  
“e hai intenzione di farmi aspettare in corridoio fino a quando non arriva?”  
Sergio fu tentato di dirgli di si ma mordendosi la lingua gli voltò le spalle e tornò al letto  
“fa come vuoi”  
Fernando gli avrebbe volentieri dato un pugno ma si limitò ad entrare e a chiudere la porta, rimase in piedi per qualche istante ma Sergio non lo degnò di uno sguardo, allora sentendosi un idiota si andò a sedere su una poltrona.  
Per due ragazzi che avevano passato tutta la vita insieme quel silenzio era davvero insopportabile. E faceva male. A tutti e due.  
Sergio pensò di andarsene, pensò di uscire e tornare quando Ares fosse arrivato, si alzò dal letto e Fernando lo guardò, quando i loro occhi si incontrarono Sergio per un attimo si dimenticò perché non voleva stare nella stessa stanza con lui, ma fu solo un breve attimo poi gli tornò in mente e si rabbuiò di nuovo  
“vado a farmi un giro”  
si incamminò verso la porta e Fernando si alzò di scatto  
“mi lasci qua da solo?”  
“puoi sempre chiamare Dae, ti farà compagnia lui”  
Fernando fece per rispondere ma la porta si aprì e Ares entrò, ma non era solo, con lui c’erano Artemide e Apollo  
“bene siete già qua tutti e due”  
disse Ares richiudendo la porta  
“cosa succede?”  
gli chiese Sergio e Ares gli sorrise ma era nervoso e questo innervosì anche lui  
“abbiamo bisogno di parlare con te Sergio”  
“tutti voi?”  
chiese Sergio un po’ intimorito e Ares annuì  
“si, tutti noi. Ora siediti e tu Fernando mettiti vicino a lui”  
Fernando non osò dire niente perché capì che la cosa era seria e lui e Sergio si sedettero sul bordo del letto come due bambini che ascoltano i grandi in piedi di fronte a loro.  
Ares cominciò a parlare  
“prima di tutto Sergio voglio che tu sappia che Fernando non ha mai saputo nulla di quello che sto per dirti. Io e Elettra abbiamo tenuto all’oscuro anche lui quindi non pensare che tu fossi l’unico a non conoscere i fatti”  
Sergio annuì e Ares continuò  
“quello che avete sentito dire oggi di Kronos, non è tutto. Quando Fernando è nato, insieme a lui sono nati altri due bambini: i figli di Artemide e Haxa. E’ stato un grande momento e per i cinque anni successivi, grazie a quei tre bambini, l’Olimpo è rinato. Loro erano il futuro, la nuova generazione di dei e questo Kronos non lo ha sopportato. Lui voleva vedere l’Olimpo distrutto non rinascere a nuova vita così è fuggito dal Tartaro e ha cercato di ucciderli”  
Fernando ascoltava Ares ad occhi sbarrati, nessuno gli aveva mai raccontato quelle cose della sua infanzia, voleva fare delle domande ma non osò interrompere il racconto del padre  
“Una notte Kronos ha mandato i suoi cani infernali nell’Olimpo e se non fosse stato per Elettra e una balia i bambini sarebbero morti. Il suo tentativo fallì ma non del tutto, uno dei tre bambini non fu più ritrovato e noi fummo costretti ad allontanare Fernando e il figlio di Artemide dall’Olimpo per tenerli al sicuro. Artemide fu costretta a dire addio a suo figlio, a rinunciare a lui per poterlo salvare.”  
Sergio sentiva gli sguardi di Artemide e Apollo su di lui e si sentiva come una insetto in trappola, deglutì  
“perché ci stai dicendo queste cose? Perché le stai dicendo a me soprattutto”  
Ares guardò Sergio negli occhi  
“perché tu sei il figlio di Artemide”  
a Fernando sfuggì un gridolino dalla bocca mentre Sergio non mosse un muscolo, non ci riusciva, era paralizzato, Ares gli si avvicinò e gli si inginocchiò davanti  
“la notte che Kronos ha cercato di uccidervi due balie hanno portato via te e il figlio di Haxa per proteggervi. Sono riuscito a trovarti e ti ho riportato indietro ma non potevi più stare con tua madre, allora mi sono offerto di portarti con me. Ho giurato a tua madre che ti avrei protetto come un figlio e così ho fatto per 14 anni, tu per me sei stato come un figlio Sergio ma tua madre ha sofferto molto in questi anni costretta a starti lontana. Lo ha fatto per te, per proteggerti da Kronos ma ora che lui è tornato questo non serve più. Lei ti ama più della sua stessa vita e rivuole suo figlio”  
Sergio era certo che il suo cuore si fosse fermato, non riusciva a fare nulla, ne a pensare nulla, una mano dolce e calda gli accarezzò i capelli e un attimo dopo sentì la fronte di Fernando appoggiarsi alla sua tempia  
“non avere paura Sese, io sono qua con te”  
quel sussurrò gli fece ripartire il cuore, quelle parole gli arrivarono dentro e rimisero in moto la sua vita  
“Nando …” sussurrò guardando davanti a se “io ho una mamma …”  
Fernando singhiozzò nel suo orecchio sopraffatto dall’emozione  
“si Sese …”  
una mano apparve davanti a Sergio, la mano di sua madre che tremava coma una foglia da quando era entrata in quella stanza e non era riuscita a dire una sola parola, ma ora voleva suo figlio, lo voleva tra le sue braccia  
“Sergio …”  
la sua voce … Sergio ora sapeva perché lo agitava così tanto ogni volta che la sentiva, qualcosa dentro di lui si aprì lasciando uscire un fiume di emozioni e sentimenti nascosti per anni, le sue labbra cominciarono a tremare e quando afferrò quella mano non perse tempo a dire nulla, si lanciò fra le braccia di Artemide e scoppiò a piangere con lei.  
Apollo non riuscì a rimanere lontano da sua sorella e suo nipote, li strinse a se come avrebbe sempre voluto fare in quei lunghi anni perchè quella era la sua famiglia.  
Sergio non capiva nulla, era troppo emozionato e frastornato per pensare lucidamente, ma sinceramente non sentiva nemmeno il bisogno si essere lucido perché, per la prima volta in vita sua, si sentì al sicuro, al sicuro tra le braccia di sua madre.  
Fernando era una fontana, vedere Sergio così fragile e felice lo faceva piangere a dirotto.   
Sarebbe stato per sempre grato a suo padre per averlo voluto li con Sergio in quel momento, non avrebbe mai voluto perdersi il momento più felice della vita del suo Sese, Ares ad un certo punto gli fece segno di seguirlo e quando Fernando lo raggiunse lo abbracciò  
“vieni, lasciamoli da soli, hanno tanto di cui parlare”.  
E così fu, Sergio parlò tutta la notte con sua madre e suo zio e recuperò la memoria di una famiglia che pensava di non aver mai avuto e molti dei vuoti del suo cuore si riempirono.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Calad non si svegliò quella notte e nemmeno il mattino seguente.   
Natanian andava avanti e indietro dalla sua stanza per vedere le sue condizioni ed era sempre più nervoso.  
All’ora di pranzo andò alla Rocca, Skull quando vide i segni che aveva sulle mani ululò di gioia e tracannò un boccale di birra d’un fiato  
“vedo che ti sei divertito”  
ghignò Domino mentre gli si sedeva accanto a tavola, Natanian non rispose limitandosi ad un alzata di spalle, Catalina arrivò e prese posto in braccio a Domino che sfregò la faccia sulla sua testa e lei fece le fusa senza staccare però gli occhi da Natanian  
“cosa è successo?”  
“mi ha mentito”  
Catalina piegò la testa leggermente per vederlo meglio in viso  
“è ancora vivo?”  
“si ma non si è più svegliato da ieri sera”  
alla ragazza non sfuggì la tensione nella sua voce  
“e se non si svegliasse più?”  
“lo lasceremo ai corvi, ci penseranno loro”  
gracchiò Skull e Natanian gli scoccò un’occhiata assassina  
“questo è un mio problema, a voi non deve interessare.”  
“lo sai che non è così. Quello che fa male a te fa male anche a noi”  
Alexis entrò nella stanza in quel momento e la sua voce fece voltare tutti, Natanian strinse i pugni  
“lui è mio Alexis, eravamo stati chiari su questo quando l’ho portato qua. A Kronos non interessa la sua vita quindi io decido per lui”  
il guerriero gli si sedette accanto  
“si, e noi rispettiamo la parola data, ma se questo diventasse troppo per te, se lui dovesse farti ancora male, noi faremo quello che va fatto Natanian”  
i due uomini si guardarono a lungo negli occhi e diversamente da quello che si sarebbe potuto pensare il primo a girare lo sguardo fu proprio Alexis  
“ora mangiamo, lasciamo fuori da qua le cose tristi”  
ma Natanian non ci riuscì.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Le prime luci del mattino svegliarono Fernando, si lamentò e si coprì la testa con il cuscino, era troppo presto per alzarsi … dopo un paio di minuti si lamentò ancora … la pipì … no … la pipì no … per fare la pipì doveva alzarsi … ma perché gli doveva scappare proprio ora????   
Provò a resistere ma non era proprio possibile, con gli occhi ancora chiusi si alzò e barcollando andò in bagno.  
Quando tornò in camera l’unica cosa che aveva in testa era tornare nel suo comodo e morbido letto, si lanciò tra le lenzuola e dopo un attimo dormiva già.

Sergio si svegliò raggiante e pieno di energia quella mattina e la prima cosa che pensò fu che voleva andare a dire grazie a Fernando.   
Quello che era accaduto la notte prima aveva messo da parte tutte le animosità e ora lui voleva parlare con il suo Nando di sua madre e suo zio.  
Quando arrivò davanti alla camera di Fernando, non si pose il problema di bussare o meno, entrò direttamente e quando vide che era vuota ci rimase male, pensò subito che Fernando fosse da Dae e la sua allegria si spense definitivamente, ma un attimo dopo Fernando uscì dal bagno, nudo, con i capelli così spettinati che sembrava fosse passato attraverso un uragano, la faccia assonnata, le labbra imbronciate e gli occhi chiusi … lo vide barcollare fino al letto e poi lanciarsi pancia sotto sulle lenzuola … e in quel momento … in quel preciso istante Sergio scoprì l’amore.

Quella visione lo stregò, e lui capì che Martin aveva sempre avuto ragione: lui amava Fernando, lui era assolutamente, perdutamente, innamorato di Fernando.  
Con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto rimase immobile a guardare Fernando fino a quando dei rumori fuori dalla stanza non lo riscossero dalla sua trance, guardò ancora per un attimo il ragazzo nudo sul letto poi in silenzio così come era venuto, se ne andò.

“Martin …”  
Daniel affondò la faccia nel cuscino per soffocare un grido mentre Martin si spingeva più in fondo dentro di lui, sentì la sua bocca sulla schiena, sentì i suoi denti e la sua lingua sul collo mentre gli afferrava i fianchi e cominciava ad impostare un ritmo morbido, paziente, lentamente i gemiti di Martin si alzarono, e Daniel si spinse contro di lui perché amava sentire la sua voce arrochita dal piacere.  
Il ritmo aumentò e le spinte divennero potenti e profonde, il letto si muoveva insieme a loro, Daniel gemette ancora, questa volta ad alta voce e Martin sentì quel suono come un richiamo, divenne selvaggio, le zanne gli spuntarono senza che se ne rendesse conto e morsicò il suo compagno quasi volesse mangiarlo, Daniel inarcò la schiena e gridò, Martin serrando i denti nella sua carne lo tenne bloccato contro il cuscino mentre lo cavalcava sempre più forte e Daniel sentì il dolore trasformarsi nel piacere esplosivo di un orgasmo così potente che lo fece tremare e contorcere trascinando in quell’estasi anche Martin, che si accasciò su di lui e lo strinse con fare possessivo.  
Daniel sentiva il respiro caldo di Martin sul collo normalizzarsi pian piano come il suo, sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non andava, Martin non gli aveva detto nemmeno buongiorno quando si era svegliato, aveva voluto fare l’amore subito, guidato da un’urgenza quasi disperata, Daniel lo aveva assecondato volentieri, ma ora era arrivato il momento di parlare  
“cosa succede Martin?”  
“niente …”  
Daniel non disse nulla e dopo un po’ Martin sospirò  
“sono preoccupato per il viaggio che dobbiamo fare. Non abbiamo avuto il tempo di pianificarlo in modo giusto e non sappiamo niente di quelle terre. E’ tutto così campato in aria”  
Daniel gli prese una mano e intrecciò le dita alle sue  
“lo so, ma se quattro divinità dicono che possiamo partire penso che possiamo credergli no? Loro saranno con noi durante il viaggio e ci aiuteranno se ne avremo bisogno. Dobbiamo trovare Calad alla svelta perché lui non è immortale come l’Oracolo”  
Martin sospirò ancora e gli baciò il collo appoggiando poi la fronte alla sua nuca  
“a quest’ora io e te dovevamo essere in viaggio verso l’isola del sud e la casa di Sergio”  
a Daniel sfuggì una risatina  
“che cos’hai da ridere?”  
“mi sono venuti in mente i pesci giganti carnivori …”

 

Martin sorrise  
“in effetti potevo trovare qualcosa di meglio, Sergio mi ha guardato come se fossi un deficiente”  
“ti è andata bene che poi è apparso Blue e Sergio se ne è dimenticato, se no credo che ti avrebbe preso in giro a vita”  
“e tu non c’è verso che te ne dimentichi vero?”  
Daniel rise ancora  
“nemmeno morto! Io ti prenderò in giro per sempre!”  
e mentre si rotolavano nel letto ridendo come matti, il malumore di Martin scivolò via.

All’ora di pranzo si ritrovarono tutti nella sala banchetti, avrebbero pranzato insieme al Re e poi sarebbero partiti verso la Terra del Niente come prestabilito.  
La tensione era alta, non parlarono molto e quando giunse il momento si limitarono a salire tutti sul propri cavalli e partirono.  
L’esercito dell’Oracolo era in marcia: in testa Apollo e Ares, dietro di loro Blue seguito da Artemide e Haxa, poi venivano Dae e Fernando e a chiudere la carovana Martin, Daniel e per ultimo Sergio. Ah già dimenticavo: Gholem … la sua puzzolente nanosità era stata scelta per andare in avanscoperta. Lui avrebbe controllato la strada che stavano per percorrere e avrebbe fatto rapporto riferendo tutto quello che si sarebbero trovati davanti nel loro viaggio, così facendo avrebbero sempre saputo cosa li aspettava e cosa ancora più importante, avrebbero evitato la sua puzza pestilenziale.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Quando qualche ora dopo pranzo Natanian tornò nel suo rifugio, Calad era ancora incosciente e lui cominciò a provare paura.  
Lottando contro se stesso e le proprie certezze, si arrampicò sul letto e lo controllò ancora, centimetro per centimetro lo tastò in cerca di ferite che non aveva visto prima o di segni di qualcosa di rotto all’interno, gli medicò ancora la spalla, poi non potendo fare altro si limitò a stare seduto al suo fianco in attesa.  
Più il tempo passava più lui si disperava, e se veramente Calad non si fosse più svegliato? Quell’idea gli faceva torcere le budella e l’ansia lo costrinse ad uscire di casa in cerca di aria fresca.  
Akry era li, accucciato davanti all’ingresso, appena Natanian lo vide abbassò la testa ma il drago non aveva bisogno di guardarlo negli occhi per sapere cosa provava  
“non ti ho mai giudicato Natanian, e non lo farò ora”  
Natanian sospirò  
“io … sono un debole …”  
“no amico mio, non sei debole, nessuno può vincere contro l’amore. E’ più forte di qualsiasi cosa”  
quelle parole chiusero il discorso e Natanian restò accanto al suo amico in silenzio.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

La spedizione procedeva a gran velocità.  
A poche ore da Ithil, in linea retta verso ovest, c’era il primo varco per il Quarto Regno, passando da li avrebbero risparmiato tempo e fatica, ma ci avevano rinunciato da subito perché senza dubbio sarebbe stato sorvegliato dalle spie di Kronos.  
Avevano invece optato per il secondo varco, che si trovava nella regione di Imbros, nel Regno del Sud. Ci avrebbero messo più tempo a raggiungerlo ma sicuramente nessuno si sarebbe aspettato di vederli entrare da quella parte. Per guadagnare tempo cavalcarono più veloci che potevano, giunsero al varco con il Regno del Sud passata la mezzanotte, si fermarono solo il tempo di cambiare i cavalli poi ripartirono verso Quira, la cittadina dove avrebbero sostato appena giunti.  
Si erano prefissati due sole tappe prima del secondo varco, Quira, nella Regione di Tenedos e Kia nella Regione di Imbros appena prima del varco.  
Non potevano permettersi di fare più soste di quelle e anche se era una cavalcata massacrante, non si sarebbero fermati.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Ci volle ancora parecchio tempo ma ad un certo punto, durante la notte, Calad cominciò a lamentarsi.  
Natanian, che si era sdraiato accanto a lui comprese dal sollievo che provò quando gli vide aprire gli occhi che niente sarebbe andato come lui aveva previsto e, quando Calad vedendolo cercò di allontanarsi spaventato, lui si sentì male  
“no fermo, stai fermo, non ti faccio niente ma non muoverti per favore potresti svenire ancora …”  
forse fu il suo tono di voce o forse il suo sguardo disperato ma qualcosa fermò Calad che smise di agitarsi, alla luce fioca della lampada ad olio accesa sul comodino si guardarono a lungo in silenzio poi Natanian si schiarì la voce  
“adesso ti do un po’ d’acqua …”  
si spostò sul letto e prese un bicchiere dal comodino, quando si voltò Calad aveva richiuso gli occhi  
“Calad …”  
il ragazzo li riaprì e Natanian gli avvicinò il bicchiere, quando socchiuse le labbra per bere gli sfuggì un lamento perché i tagli si riaprirono riprendendo a sanguinare ma bevve comunque con avidità  
“piano … ti sentirai male, bevi piano”  
Natanian si rese conto in quel momento che l’unica cosa che aveva dato da bere a Calad era l’infuso per il veleno ed era accaduto il mattino del giorno prima  
“te ne darò ancora Calad, te lo prometto, ma ora bevi piano”  
Calad obbedì e quando ebbe svuotato il bicchiere con un sospiro riappoggiò la testa al cuscino, Natanian ancora sdraiato al suo fianco non sapeva cosa fare, lo aveva rapito, incatenato, picchiato selvaggiamente ed ora era lì a guardarlo preoccupato  
“nessuno è venuto da me …”  
la voce roca di Calad lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri con un sussulto  
“cosa?”  
Calad si voltò verso di lui  
“non ho mai ...” deglutì a fatica e con dolore “non ho mai incontrato il messaggero che mi hai mandato. Lui non ha parlato con me.”  
Natanian lo guardò sconcertato  
“lui mi ha detto che tu lo hai picchiato, che ha parlato con te”  
Calad scosse la testa  
“ti giuro che non l’ho mai visto.”  
era sincero … Natanian riusciva a sentirlo, eppure la sua testa si rifiutava di accettare una simile verità perché avrebbe reso inutili gli ultimi due anni della sua vita, avrebbe reso inutile la sua trasformazione, l’aver abbandonato il mare, la sua rabbia, il suo odio …  
“stai mentendo … io non ti credo”  
sibilò più spaventato che arrabbiato, Calad sospirò e chiuse gli occhi senza rispondere nulla,  
Natanian restò a fissarlo al buio a lungo, ma Calad non riaprì più gli occhi ne gli rivolse più la parola, quando le prime luci dell’alba spuntarono il guerriero si alzò e se ne andò.

Calad si svegliò per i dolori, stringendo i denti cercò una posizione che non gli facesse sentire male ma non ce n’erano, alla spalla si erano aggiunti i lividi del pestaggio di Natanian e ora sentiva male ovunque. Lo sconforto lo colpì, aveva dormito poco e male, era stanco, ferito, affamato, aveva sete, aveva bisogno di andare in bagno e anche di lavarsi, la sua condizione era così misera che non sapeva davvero dove cercare la speranza dentro di lui, poi la porta si aprì e Natanian apparve …  
Era giorno oramai, il sole era alto e questo significava che erano due giorni che era incatenato a quel letto, senza mangiare e praticamente bere, troppo. Non avrebbe voluto chiedergli niente ma se voleva uscire vivo da li, se voleva avere una minima possibilità di cavarsela doveva rimettersi in forze  
“sete”  
disse guardando Natanian ancora fermo sulla porta e l’elfo sgranò gli occhi  
“si … certo”  
Calad lo vide uscire di fretta dalla stanza e tornare subito dopo con una caraffa e un bicchiere, gli versò l’acqua e avvicinandosi al letto lo aiutò a bere, svuotò il bicchiere e ne chiese ancora, Natanian lo accontentò. Calad lo guardava mentre beveva e vide delle tracce di rimorso e preoccupazione là dove in quei giorni aveva visto solo odio e furia. Non ci sperava realmente ma forse non tutto era perduto, osò  
“avrei bisogno di andare in bagno … posso per favore?”  
Natanian si vergognò di non averci pensato lui stesso  
“si …”  
liberò Calad dalla catena al polso e si spostò ma Calad non si mosse  
“cosa c’è?”  
Calad abbassò gli occhi  
“non ce la faccio ad alzarmi da solo, fa troppo male”  
e Natanian si morse la lingua per non chiedergli perdono, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo accompagnò in bagno, attese fuori che Calad finisse poi lo riportò a letto.  
Quel breve tragitto lo aveva fatto ansimare e quando si sdraiò Calad chiuse gli occhi per recuperare le forze, sentì Natanian incatenargli ancora il polso, gli venne da ridere, dove pensava che sarebbe potuto fuggire conciato così? non aveva la forza nemmeno di arrivare al bagno, ma si tenne per se i suoi pensieri per paura di un altro pestaggio e fu quasi sollevato quando Natanian lasciò la stanza, poco dopo però lo sentì tornare e sentì che trafficava con qualcosa sul comodino  
“Calad …”  
il tono gentile con cui lo aveva chiamato lo persuase ad aprire gli occhi e a voltarsi verso di lui  
“devi mangiare qualcosa”  
Calad vide che teneva in mano un piatto e una forchetta, l’odore del cibo arrivò al suo naso e il suo stomaco si fece sentire con un brontolio sommesso che addolcì di più gli occhi di Natanian  
“ti aiuto io”  
gli disse e Calad annuì.  
Manzo arrosto cucinato con misir e patate … quando Calad assaggiò la prima forchettata gli occhi gli si allargarono a dismisura per il piacere: era il suo piatto preferito.  
Guardò Natanian cercando le ragioni per quel gesto sul suo viso, ma non trovò niente a parte l’ombra di un sorriso molto ben nascosto, si lasciò imboccare e si godé il cibo fino all’ultima briciola poi si appoggiò al cuscino: con la pancia piena la sonnolenza si fece sentire e gli occhi cominciarono a chiuderglisi  
“grazie Natanian”  
mormorò prima di addormentarsi e si perse il sorriso vero e grande che l’elfo gli fece.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Quira apparve loro come un miraggio appena dopo l’ora di pranzo, non scesero alla locanda della cittadina per evitare di essere riconosciuti e quindi dare informazioni alle spie di Kronos sui loro spostamenti, ma si fermarono nella casa di un uomo fedele alla Regina Elettra avvisato in anticipo del loro arrivo. Si sistemarono nelle due stanze che l’uomo aveva messo a loro disposizione dato che la casa era piccola e si addormentarono quasi subito. All’ora di cena l’uomo li svegliò come gli era stato chiesto di fare, aveva preparato loro da mangiare e quando ebbero finito, lo ringraziarono con la promessa di una sicura ricompensa e ripartirono veloci come il vento.  
Avevano scelto i tempi per evitare le spie di Kronos, di notte passavano i varchi, di giorno riposavano.  
Ora erano diretti a Kia dove avrebbero riposato il giorno seguente e poi la notte sarebbero entrati nel Quarto Regno.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Calad si svegliò perché sentì che qualcosa non andava. Era in pericolo.  
Appena aprì gli occhi, nell’oscurità della stanza vide un ombra accanto a lui, non pensò nemmeno per un istante che fosse Natanian, quell’ombra era malvagia, un attimo dopo una mano gli si serrò intorno alla gola e lui riconobbe nel suo aggressore il guerriero che aveva combattuto contro Sergio al Tempio.  
Cominciò a lottare per liberarsi dalla sua presa mortale ma poteva usare solo una mano e non aveva la forza per farlo, il suo corpo urlava per il dolore e per il bisogno di ossigeno, la catena che lo legava al letto sferragliava facendo un frastuono incredibile poi si sentì un ruggito potente, Akry, dopo un attimo la porta si spalancò: era Natanian.  
Quando il guerriero che lo stava soffocando vide Natanian si staccò da lui spaventato, Natanian era quasi irriconoscibile per la rabbia, Calad sentì l’urlo che lanciò prima di lanciarsi sull’uomo che lo aveva aggredito e cominciare a colpirlo come forse nemmeno lui sarebbe stato capace di fare, era una furia, colpiva per uccidere non per ferire, ad un tratto nella stanza piombarono altri due uomini che si lanciarono nella mischia e a fatica riuscirono a tirare via dalle grinfie di Natanian l’altro guerriero  
“Sei morto Skull! Sei morto!”  
Natanian urlava fuori di sé per la rabbia mentre Domino portava via dalla stanza Skull mezzo svenuto  
“calmati amico è tutto finito”  
Natanian si liberò dalla presa di Alexis e lo guardò in cagnesco  
“è così che mantenete la vostra parola Alexis?”  
il guerriero alzò le mani per mostrare che non aveva intenzioni bellicose  
“noi non centriamo niente Natanian, è stata un’iniziativa solo di Skull. Appena abbiamo capito cosa voleva fare siamo venuti a fermarlo”  
“esci! Vattene via”  
“è la verità Natanian”  
“HO DETTO VATTENE!”  
Alexis sembrò titubare poi se ne andò e Natanian si precipitò da Calad  
“come stai? riesci a respirare?”  
Calad annuì frastornato e dolorante, Natanian gli guardò i segni sul collo e si morse un labbro, poi andò in bagno e tornò con un catino pieno d’acqua ed un asciugamano bagnato che cominciò a passargli sul collo per lenire un po’ il dolore  
“nessuno doveva entrare qua. Mi sono allontanato solo per poco…”  
Calad vide la rabbia tornare nei suoi occhi ma poi sparire  
“ce la fai a parlare?”  
non ce la faceva e gli fece cenno di no  
“mi dispiace …”  
“Natanian …”  
la voce di una ragazza … Natanian scattò in piedi e Calad si ritrasse spaventato, sulla porta c’era Catalina, sembrava dispiaciuta e le sue orecchie da lupo erano piegate indietro in segno di paura e rimorso  
“mi dispiace Natanian … me ne sono accorta tardi …”  
Natanian strinse i pugni ma non ce l’aveva con lei, si capiva dal modo in cui la guardava  
“cosa vuoi ora?”  
lei sembrò rattristarsi ancora di più sentendo il suo tono astioso  
“volevo sapere come stava?”  
“è vivo per vostro sommo dispiacere”  
Catalina lo guardò e aveva gli occhi lucidi  
“no Natanian non dire così … noi non volevamo è stato Skull … noi ti vogliamo bene, non faremmo mai niente per ferirti”  
quando cominciò a piangere Natanian non fu capace di essere ancora duro con lei e sospirò  
“vieni qua”  
Catalina corse a buttarsi fra le sue braccia e lui la strinse, era così piccola che gli arrivava a malapena al petto e lui le accarezzò la testa  
“non piangere”  
“ci dispiace davvero … noi non volevamo. Lo avremmo fatto solo se lui ti avesse fatto ancora male … ma non così”  
“va bene … ma basta piangere ora”  
Calad aveva osservato tutta la scena in silenzio e aveva capito una cosa: Natanian e i guerrieri che li avevano attaccati al Tempio erano amici. Non combattevano solo insieme, tra loro c’era un legame e l’affetto che vedeva tra lui e quella ragazzina lupo ne era la dimostrazione. La domanda che gli sorse spontanea era: se tra loro c’era dell’affetto, possibile che fossero davvero cattivi?  
Catalina si calmò e smise di piangere  
“me lo fai vedere?”  
“cosa?”  
“lui … me lo fai vedere?”  
Natanian sospirò  
“si te lo faccio vedere … anche se so che lo hai già visto dato che eri sulla porta da un po’”  
Catalina si staccò da lui e gli sorrise poi si girò verso Calad e si avvicinò al letto.  
Calad d’istinto si scostò e lei gli mostrò le zanne  
“fai la brava Catalina”  
lei sbuffò all’avvertimento di Natanian e continuò a scrutare Calad come se fosse un esemplare strano  
“avevi ragione è bello”  
Calad alzò un sopracciglio e Natanian arrossì leggermente  
“i lividi che ha in faccia glieli hai fatti tu o Skull?”  
“io …”  
e Calad fu certo che ci fosse rimorso nella sua voce  
“se li sarà meritati”  
e quando Natanian abbozzò come per darle ragione Calad alzò anche l’altro sopracciglio  
“cosa ha fatto alla spalla? Perché è fasciata?”  
“al Tempio mi ha protetto da una freccia destinata a me.”  
Catalina si voltò a guardarlo  
“ti ha salvato la vita?”  
“si …”  
quando la ragazzina tornò a guardare Calad qualcosa era cambiato nel suo sguardo  
“perché lo hai salvato?”  
Calad scosse la testa e lei si indispettì pensando che non volesse risponderle, intervenne Natanian  
“non riesce a parlare, Skull lo ha quasi soffocato …”  
“oh … mi dispiace …”  
e sembrava sincera.

Quando se ne andò Calad si accasciò sui cuscini, gli eventi delle ultime ore lo avevano sfinito e frastornato, chi erano quelle persone? Cosa li legava? Era oramai chiaro che lui era li solo per volontà di Natanian, quindi non c’erano secondi fini alla sua prigionia, ma allora perché? Perché Natanian lo aveva portato li se lo odiava così tanto? E poi era così vero che lo odiava? Le cose che aveva fatto per lui nelle ultime ore avrebbero detto il contrario.  
Però era ancora suo prigioniero, era ancora incatenato e non poteva dimenticare il modo brutale in cui il giorno prima lo aveva picchiato.  
Con tutti quei pensieri in testa cercò di riposare, ma il dolore alla gola spiccò su tutti gli altri ai quali si era quasi abituato e non riuscì a prendere sonno.  
Credendolo addormentato Natanian entrò nella stanza e senza fare rumore si andò a sdraiare sul letto accanto a lui, i segni sul suo collo gli fecero torcere lo stomaco, se fosse tornato solo qualche minuto più tardi Calad sarebbe morto … delicatamente allungò una mano e glieli accarezzò, in quel momento Calad aprì gli occhi.  
Natanian rimase paralizzato con le dita sul suo collo, erano faccia a faccia, pochi centimetri impedivano ai loro nasi di sfiorarsi  
“mi picchierai ancora?”  
la voce di Calad risultò graffiata e bassa nello sforzo di parlare ma quello che disse fu chiaro, Natanian incatenato ai suoi occhi deglutì  
“no …”  
Calad allora gli si fece più vicino fino a rannicchiarsi contro di lui, senza fare altro chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la testa contro il suo petto e poco dopo si addormentò.  
Natanian rimase immobile, quel gesto, Calad dormiva sempre così quando erano insieme, il cuore gli tremò, quanto gli era mancato … appoggiò una guancia alla sua testa, lo abbracciò … e cadde nel sonno più dolce che avesse avuto negli ultimi due anni.


	11. Chapter 11

Finalmente, dopo una notte a galoppare senza sosta giunsero a Kia, la casa che li avrebbe ospitati era una fattoria appena fuori dalla piccola cittadina e quando giunsero li i cavalli quasi non stavano più in piedi e nemmeno loro. Per essere li in soli due giorni si erano ammazzati di fatica ed ora dovevano per forza riposare e recuperare le forze prima di passare il varco.

La fattoria era più grande della casa a Quira e permise loro di sistemarsi più agevolmente in camere da due. Haxa e Artemide, Ares e Apollo, Dae e Fernando, Martin e Daniel e … Sergio e Blue …  
Nonostante la stanchezza non gli permettesse quasi di tenere gli occhi aperti, il Divino e la guardia si ritrovarono a guardarsi dai rispettivi letti e non poterono fare a meno di ridere del loro destino beffardo prima di addormentarsi.

Sergio aprì gli occhi svegliato da qualcosa che lo solleticava, cercò di concentrare lo sguardo e si ritrovò a fissare una farfalla blu appoggiata sul suo naso  
“Blue …”  
nessuna risposta  
“Blue ..”  
chiamò ancora questa volta con un tono un po’ più deciso, ma quando non ottenne nessuna risposta alzò la voce … forse un po’ troppo  
“BLUEEEEE”  
una miriade di farfalle si alzò in volo nella stanza producendo un suono che Sergio non aveva mai sentito  
“cosa succede????”  
Blue si svegliò e si alzò a sedere di scatto con i capelli che sparavano ovunque e gli occhi sbarrati, Sergio gli indicò le farfalle  
“pensi che sia normale dormire con tutte queste farfalle?????”  
Blue sbattè gli occhi poi li strinse cercando di mettere a fuoco e quando vide le farfalle gli occhi si inumidirono per l’emozione  
“sono tornateee … le mie farfalle … sono tornate da me …”  
allungò le mani e le farfalle si posarono tutte insieme su di lui, Sergio lo sentì ridere di gioia come un bambino e scosse la testa  
“e questo sarebbe uno dei Divini? Stiamo freschi …”  
un attimo dopo volò giù dall’altro lato dal letto e pestò la testa sul pavimento  
“AHYYY!!! ma che caspita …”  
si lamentò toccandosi il bernoccolo che gli si stava già formando, si mise in ginocchio e vide Blue fissarlo  
“tra le tante qualità che ho Sergio, c’è anche un udito molto fine … oltre chiaramente alla capacità di far volare oggetti e persone …”  
Sergio si arrampicò sul letto e lo guardò di traverso  
“non vale … io non ho poteri”  
“si che li hai … tua madre deve solo insegnarti ad usarli … sai sei un po’ ritardato come semidio”  
Sergio lo fulminò con gli occhi e Blue gli sorrise  
“intendevo dire che sei in ritardo perché non hanno potuto istruirti …”  
“sai Blue … tu saprai anche far volare le persone ma io so tirare i migliori calci nel culo dei Tre Regni quindi attento a come parli con me ok?”  
Blue rise divertito e annuì  
“si ok … starò attento …”  
e tornò a giocare con le sue farfalle.  
Quando scesero videro con piacere che anche tutti gli altri erano già svegli e questo significava che potevano mangiare subito, erano affamati come lupi.   
Quando tutti rividero le farfalle di Blue gli sorrisero, erano felici per lui, Dae gli sorrise un po’ di più degli altri perché sapeva quanto contassero per Blue quelle piccole creature e vide subito quanta gioia gli avevano regalato con il loro ritorno, Blue fece in modo di sedersi a tavola proprio accanto a lui e per la prima volta Dae non si sentì a disagio e non sentì la necessità di scostarsi  
“sono felice che siano tornate”  
gli disse e Blue gli regalò un sorriso meraviglioso  
“anche io …”  
“Pensavo che fossero sparite per sempre, come hanno fatto a tornare?”  
Blue scosse la testa  
“non lo so … le ho create con la mia magia e forse sono tornate perché io lo desideravo davvero tanto … ” poi Blue abbassò gli occhi pensieroso  
“che c’è?”  
quando Blue lo guardò non sorrideva più  
“tu non sei tornato però … anche se io ti desidero tanto tu non sei tornato da me …”  
Dae per un attimo smise di respirare, la tristezza che vedeva negli occhi di Blue era spiazzante, una gomitata nelle costole lo fece riprendere dallo sconcerto e si schiarì la voce  
“è meglio se mangiamo”  
disse voltandosi a guardare nel piatto e Blue sospirando deluso non aggiunse altro.

“grazie”  
Dae sorrise a Fernando seduto alla sua sinistra che ricambiò  
“ho visto che lo fissavi come un idiota e ho capito che era meglio ricordarti dov’eri prima che tu facessi qualcosa di stupido”  
Dae alzò un sopracciglio  
“io non fisso nessuno come un idiota”  
Fernando morsicò un pezzo di pane  
“oh si che lo fai … ma solo con Blue” poi lo guardò offeso “non mi hai mai guardato come un idiota … questa cosa mi offende notevolmente”  
Dae alzò anche l’altro sopracciglio  
“cosa vorresti dire?”  
Fernando imbronciò le labbra  
“significa che io no ti sono mai piaciuto così …”  
Dae rifletté un attimo poi si chinò su di lui e lo baciò. Un bacio dolce ma caldo che fece arrossire Fernando, quando si staccò da lui Dae gli sorrise  
“tu mi sei sempre piaciuto da morire Luce di Aurora e mi piacerai sempre”  
Fernando gli sorrise soddisfatto ma quando tornò a voltarsi verso la sua colazione vide lo sguardo addolorato ed ostile di Sergio seduto di fronte a lui e il suo sorriso si spense subito.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Avrei bisogno di lavarmi”  
Calad lo disse con imbarazzo ma Natanian si sentì più imbarazzato di lui per le condizioni in cui lo aveva lasciato.  
Quando si erano svegliati quella mattina e lui si era reso conto di tenere ancora Calad tra le braccia, si era alzato e se ne era andato, lasciando il suo prigioniero mortificato per quella fuga e anche impossibilitato a sbrigare qualsiasi necessità avesse.  
Era corso fuori e dopo aver chiamato Akry, era volato via in sella al suo drago.  
Aveva bisogno di riflettere, di pensare, aveva bisogno della saggezza del suo amico drago.  
Avevano volato insieme a lungo, il sole non era ancora insopportabile e lui aveva avuto il tempo di sfogarsi e di trovare alcune risposte che cercava.  
Quando era tornato era andato subito da Calad e la prima cosa che il suo prigioniero gli aveva chiesto era quella, sospirò sedendosi sul bordo del letto afflitto  
“mi dispiace Calad. Mi dispiace di non averti dato da bere a sufficienza, di non averti dato da mangiare, di averti lasciato sporco … non volevo umiliarti … davvero… ”  
si voltò a guardarlo e Calad vide che era davvero pieno di rimorso, questo lo rincuorò, gli fece tornare la speranza e gli strappò un sorriso  
“ma io sono un prigioniero è normale che tu non abbia cura di me, se no sarei un ospite”  
cercò di sdrammatizzare ma Natanian si irrigidì  
“mi dispiace anche di averti incatenato …”  
“vuoi dire che mi libererai?”  
“NO! Se ti libero tu scappi …”  
e con sua grande sorpresa Calad scoppiò a ridere forte  
“perché ridi?”  
“ma dove vuoi che vada Natanian? Non riesco nemmeno ad arrivare al bagno e poi, adesso che ti ho trovato, non ci penso proprio a lasciarti”  
Natanian sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa, non si aspettava davvero di sentirgli dire quelle cose  
“lo dici solo per farti liberare ma poi scapperai lo stesso”  
“ma non te l’ho chiesto io di liberarmi, sei stato tu a dirmi che ti dispiaceva avermi incatenato”  
Natanian mise il broncio  
“mi stai confondendo …”  
Calad rise ancora e lo toccò con il ginocchio visto che non arrivava a lui con la mano  
“Non voglio confonderti, voglio solo essere trattato più civilmente va bene? voglio lavarmi e rendermi presentabile. Puzzo, sono sporco ed è umiliante sentirsi così …”  
Natanian annuì  
“lo so … perdonami … vado a prepararti l’acqua per il bagno”  
si alzò e si diresse in bagno ma a metà strada si fermò  
“Calad …”  
dimmi  
“poi possiamo parlare un po’?”  
Calad sentì il cuore scoppiargli nel petto  
“parleremo di tutto quello che vuoi …”  
e Natanian finalmente sorrise.  
Ci fu un momento imbarazzante per entrambi quando Natanian lo spogliò, gli aveva sbendato la spalla ritardando il più a lungo possibile quel momento, ma alla fine aveva dovuto spogliarlo e incredibilmente erano arrossiti tutti e due come due ragazzini, poi quell’imbarazzo però era passato e mentre aiutava Calad ad immergersi nell’acqua, un’intimità che avevano dimenticato era tornata fra loro e tutto divenne semplice, naturale.  
Natanian non se ne andò, rimase li e lavò Calad anche se non gli era stato chiesto, non ci furono più imbarazzi, solo tranquillità e silenzio, gesti lontani che tornavano ad essere normali e desiderati.  
Calad chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare alle attenzione di Natanian, aveva sognato quel momento così tante volte che non si capacitava che ora fosse reale  
“la ferita sta guarendo bene”  
disse Natanian passando piano la pezza con cui lo stava lavando sulla sua spalla  
“fa meno male di due giorni fa”  
“è perché non c’è più veleno. Ci vorrà un po’ ma guarirà completamente”  
quando passò la pezza sul collo si rabbuiò vedendo i segni che gli aveva lasciato Skull ma ancora di più si rabbuiò vedendo quelli che gli aveva lasciato lui stesso, abbassò la spugna e si fermò  
“non volevo farti così male …”  
Calad non aprì gli occhi   
“la cosa che mi fa più male non sono i lividi, ma il ricordo della tua rabbia contro di me. Io ti giuro che non ho mai fatto niente per ferirti. Io ti amo oggi esattamente come il giorno in cui ti ho chiesto di legarti a me”  
istintivamente si toccò il collo ma scoprì che la collana non c’era più, allora spalancò gli occhi  
“dov’è la collana!” si agitò “ho perso la collana, la tua collana”  
Natanian dovette tenerlo fermo perché nell’agitazione stava schizzando acqua ovunque  
“no Calad, non l’hai persa ce l’ho io”  
Calad si calmò e lo guardò incerto  
“me la ridarai vero? E’ l’unica cosa che ho di te …”  
Calad sembrava davvero spaventato all’idea di non riavere più quella collana e Natanian non ne capiva il motivo  
“prima dimmi perché l’hai tenuta …”  
“perché è tua … perché era l’unica cosa che mi era rimasta di te e perché speravo prima o poi di rimettertela al collo. Tu mi avevi detto di si e per me quella collana significa che siamo legati, per sempre”  
Natanian lo guardava senza dire una parola, la sua espressione era indecifrabile e Calad si agitò ancora  
“ascolta Natanian fai quello che vuoi, legami, picchiami, lasciami in pasto ai tuoi amici ma ti prego … ridammi la collana … ti chiedo solo questo …”  
Natanian sotto lo sguardo teso di Calad si slacciò un po’ la casacca e la collana apparve in tutta la sua bellezza, Calad rimase senza fiato vedendola e quando Natanian fece per slacciarsela lo fermò  
“no … ti prego non togliertela … è quello il suo posto … se ce l’hai tu, se la porti tu allora va bene.”  
Natanian abbassò le braccia si capiva dal suo sguardo che era confuso e addolorato  
“Calad come è possibile? … Tu mi hai ripudiato … e ora dici queste cose …”  
“io non ti ho mai ripudiato” disse Calad alzando la voce “io ti ho amato e cercato ogni dannato secondo di questi due anni!!! io non so chi ti abbia detto queste cose ma sono solo menzogne! Chiedilo a mio fratello, chiedilo a Daniel. Tutti sanno quello che provo per te e quello che ho fatto per trovarti!”  
Natanian piegò la testa di lato intento a leggere nei suoi occhi le risposte che cercava  
“chi è Daniel?”  
“scusa?”  
non era certo la domanda che Calad si aspettava, Natanian strinse gli occhi e gli si avvicinò un po’ di più  
“ti ho chiesto chi è Daniel?”  
Calad sentì un brivido gelido lungo la schiena, non aveva mai visto Natanian geloso, ma temeva che stesse per scoprire come fosse proprio in quel momento  
“Daniel? E’ il Principe del Regno del Nord. E’ un mio amico …”  
dalle labbra di Natanian spuntarono le zanne  
“è il tuo amante?”  
Calad negò vigorosamente scuotendo la testa  
“no, certo che no! Daniel è solo un mio amico …”  
“è quello che ha cercato di proteggerti da me al tempio?”  
“si …”  
Calad si era fatto piccolo piccolo dentro la vasca e Natanian sembrava un gigante sopra di lui  
“se non è il tuo amante perché ti ha difeso così???”  
“perché è buono … e coraggioso. Non è il mio amante … lui è innamorato di Martin, la sua guardia e mi avevano promesso che mi avrebbero aiutato a cercarti …”  
le zanne di Natanian sparirono e lo guardò sorpreso  
“davvero?”  
“si … loro si amano tanto, ma anche il padre di Daniel ha cercato di separarli. Quando hanno saputo di noi mi hanno offerto il loro aiuto”  
“ooh …”  
disse solo Natanian poi riprese la pezza e ricominciò a lavarlo, lentamente la tranquillità di prima tornò fra loro e Calad osò fare una domanda  
“eri geloso?”  
“quando?”  
“prima …”  
“assolutamente no!”  
“bhè … certo … perché dovresti esserlo …”  
ma il suo tono deluso non passò inosservato e dopo un lungo silenzio Natanian si schiarì la voce  
“forse un po’”  
Calad si voltò a guardarlo speranzoso  
“allora mi ami ancora?”  
Natanian gli passò la pezza piena d’acqua in faccia  
“adesso non esagerare”  
e mentre Calad sputava l’acqua che gli era finita in bocca Natanian rise di gusto.  
Pulito, asciutto, rifasciato e vestito con abiti puliti, Calad si sentì un altro uomo, Natanian gli cambiò anche le lenzuola ma poi lo incatenò di nuovo, Calad non disse nulla ma la delusione fu davvero grande.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Nella notte passata a parlare con Artemide e Apollo Sergio aveva scoperto che Martin era il figlio di Haxa ed ora più guardava Martin, più si convinceva che dovevano dirgli la verità su chi fosse perchè prima lo avessero fatto prima lui avrebbe cominciato ad elaborare l’informazione.  
Aveva compreso la complessità della situazione, aveva riflettuto molto sul modo giusto per dire a Martin la verità e gli era venuta una idea.  
“Daniel scusa ti posso parlare?”  
quando furono soli Sergio incrociò le braccia al petto serio  
“tu lo sai vero?”  
Daniel lo guardò perplesso  
“so cosa?”  
“sai chi è veramente Haxa”  
il sussulto che Daniel fece fu una risposta sufficiente per Sergio  
“dobbiamo dirglielo”  
Daniel cominciò ad agitarsi e sbiancò  
“no, no … lui andrà fuori di testa!!!”  
“io non credo. Credo invece che se sapesse la verità su quello che è accaduto capirebbe”  
“lei lo ha torturato per un anno! tu non hai idea di come l’ho trovato!”  
“lei gli ha salvato la vita, era destinato a morire nell’Ade e se non fosse stato per lei sarebbe morto”  
Daniel aprì la bocca ma non potendo negare l’evidenza la richiuse subito e Sergio continuò  
“c’è molto che non sai di Haxa e di quello che è realmente accaduto”  
“e tu come sai tutte queste cose scusa?  
“perché io sono il figlio di Artemide e lei mi ha raccontato cosa è successo a me e a Martin”  
per poco Daniel non svenne  
“per tutti gli dei … davvero Sergio?”  
“si. Quindi fidati di me se ti dico che Martin deve sapere la verità”  
ancora titubante Daniel ci pensò un attimo ma alla fine si rassegnò  
“va bene … ma cosa dobbiamo fare?”  
“una trappola”  
“cosa???????”  
“lascia fare a me”  
e mentre tornavano dagli altri Daniel cominciò a temere di aver appena fatto un enorme errore.  
Nel pomeriggio Daniel eseguendo gli ordini, portò con una scusa Martin nelle stalle e quando entrarono si trovarono di fronte Sergio abbracciato ad Artemide, Martin fraintendendo imprecò e cercò di fare retromarcia ma Sergio lo chiamò  
“amico dove vai! Non è quello che pensi vieni qua”  
“si certo come no! lasciamo stare”  
Artemide rise  
“mio figlio ha ragione, hai frainteso”  
Martin si bloccò  
“tuo cosa?”  
Sergio gli sorrise  
“vieni qua Martin, devo dirti qualcosa”  
e fu così che Artemide, con la voce accorata che solo una madre poteva avere, raccontò a Martin e Daniel la storia di suo figlio e del figlio di Haxa. Martin rimase molto colpito soprattutto dal dolore di Haxa. Sergio aveva creato l’ambiente giusto per quella storia e l’emozione di sua madre aveva fatto comprendere a Martin tutto il dolore che avevano sofferto lei ed Haxa.  
Quando se ne andarono Martin era pensieroso ma Daniel aveva ricevuto da Sergio l’ordine di lasciarlo riflettere da solo e anche se gli costò molto lo fece.

Martin cambiò il modo di guardare Haxa.  
Se prima si soffermava poco su di lei ora la osservava più a lungo, cercava di far combaciare i ricordi spiacevoli che aveva di lei con quelli del racconto di Artemide.  
Non era facile.  
Cercava una madre disperata e vedeva una donna che era stata capace di crudeltà terribili, cercava di andare oltre la sua apparenza così dura e glaciale, ma non riusciva a trovare una sola fenditura in quella corazza di granito che la circondava. Pensò che forse non ce n’erano. Forse quello che le era capitato alla fine l’aveva resa insensibile e violenta.  
Ma comunque non riusciva a smettere di guardarla.

“E’ bella vero?”  
la voce di Apollo lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Era seduto sui gradini di legno del portico da dove guardava Haxa che stava parlando vicino alle stalle con Ares, era così assorto che non aveva nemmeno sentito avvicinarsi Apollo che si accomodò accanto a lui   
“quando viveva nell’Olimpo con noi era forse la dea più desiderata e non solo per la sua bellezza sai, lei era divertente, allegra, una gioia. Quando si è rinchiusa nell’Ade è stata una perdita enorme per tutti”  
Martin lo guardò perplesso  
“divertente e allegra lei?”  
Apollo gli sorrise  
“si, era una compagnia meravigliosa. Lei odiava l’Ade, non ci voleva mai andare e faceva infuriare Ade perché riusciva sempre a convincere Zeus a dispensarla dall’andarci. Poi Kronos le ha distrutto la vita, le ha portato via il figlio e la voglia di vivere e lei si è rinchiusa nel posto più simile al suo dolore, l’Ade”  
Martin guardò ancora Haxa e sospirò  
“io non ci riesco”  
“a fare cosa?”  
“a vederla come voi la dipingete. Lei mi ha torturato per un anno e io questa bontà proprio non ce la faccio nemmeno ad immaginarla”  
“tu sei la prova che lei è buona”  
Martin si voltò a guardarlo e non aveva un bello sguardo  
“mi stai prendendo in giro?”  
ma Apollo era serio quanto lui  
“no, non mi permetterei mai. Rispetto il dolore che hai dovuto sopportare e so che è stato immenso ma Martin: credi davvero che sia possibile sopravvivere nell’Ade se qualcuno non ti aiuta a farlo?”  
Martin sembrò sorpreso da quella domanda  
“cosa vorresti dire?”  
“chi ti ha curato le ferite? chi ti ha dato cibo o acqua? chi ha tenuto lontano da te tutti i demoni dell’Ade? E soprattutto chi ti ha lasciato andare quando poteva benissimo ucciderti o dimenticarti li?”  
Martin fece per rispondere ma non riuscì a dire niente e nel silenzio che seguì rifletté sulle parole di Apollo, gli ci volle un po’ per accettare quella verità, aveva sempre ammesso che la dea aveva fatto quelle cose per lui ma non aveva mai pensato che lei lo avesse fatto con il reale intento di salvarlo, Apollo continuò  
“ti ha tenuto in vita per il tempo necessario a poterti liberare. La legge dell’Ade dice che se sopravvivi un anno puoi essere liberato e lei ha fatto in modo che tu ci riuscissi, ma lei aveva chiesto ad Ade di lasciarti andare già la prima settimana che eri li, è stato lui a non concederglielo, allora lei ha fatto quello che ha potuto per salvarti”  
Martin sgranò gli occhi  
“cosa??”  
“si, appena ti hanno portato da lei è andata da Ade a supplicarlo di liberarti ma lui ha rifiutato. Allora l’unica cosa che le è rimasta da fare per evitare che tu morissi è stata occuparsi lei di te. Non ti è sembrato strano che la Dea dell’Ade non avesse altro da fare che stare con te tutti i giorni per un anno Martin? Nessuno mai ti ha toccato, mai!”  
“se ci teneva così tanto a liberarmi allora poteva evitare di torturarmi! Mi ha quasi ucciso”  
“hai detto la parola giusta: quasi! Se non lo avesse fatto, Ade ti avrebbe ucciso davvero e di persona! Sono le leggi dell’Ade e lei le ha aggirate tutte per tenerti in vita, ma non poteva ignorarle perché si sarebbe ritorto tutto contro di te. Ha fatto tutto quello che ha potuto per te”  
Martin era scioccato e fece la domanda più logica  
“Perché lo ha fatto?”  
Apollo scosse la testa  
“questo dovresti chiederlo a lei …”  
“dimmelo tu. Sai tutto quindi sai anche questo”  
Apollo gli sorrise  
“non ho detto che non lo so. Ho detto che devi chiederlo a lei se vuoi saperlo”  
Martin sfogò la sua frustrazione sfoderando le zanne e Apollo invece di intimorirsi strinse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra  
“attento Martin … queste sono cose che potrebbero piacermi”  
Martin le ritrasse subito arrossendo ma non fu sufficiente per distrarre Apollo  
“ti hanno mai detto che quando arrossisci sei ancora più bello?”  
Martin arrossì ancora di più e in quel momento Daniel si materializzò accanto a loro.  
Da dietro la finestra dentro casa Daniel aveva assistito a tutta la scena, chiaramente organizzata in precedenza, ma quando Apollo aveva cominciato a sbavare su Martin se ne era fregato dei loro piani ed era schizzato fuori così velocemente che sembrò davvero che si fosse materializzato li  
“Apollo, Sergio ti sta cercando”  
glielo disse cercando di incenerirlo con gli occhi e il dio colse il messaggio al volo, si alzò sorridendo  
“meglio che vada”  
“si infatti”  
e Apollo si allontanò ridendo  
“idiota”  
brontolò Daniel e si sedette accanto a Martin guardandolo di traverso  
“stava facendo lo scemo con te?”  
Martin non fece in tempo a rispondere che Daniel continuò  
“sei tutto rosso in faccia! Cosa ti ha detto?”  
nemmeno stavolta gli diede il tempo di rispondere, cominciò ad agitare le mani facendo gestacci verso la porta dietro la quale era sparito Apollo  
“io gli spacco la testa! Non deve riprovarci mai p…”  
Martin lo afferrò e lo abbracciò stringendolo forte, Daniel rimase così sorpreso che non riuscì a dire niente, sentì tutta la fragilità di Martin e la sua rabbia sparì, ricambiò l’abbraccio e tenendolo stretto cominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena  
“mi ha detto delle cose Apollo … cose su Haxa …”  
Daniel chiuse gli occhi, odiava sentire Martin così smarrito  
“vuoi dirmi cosa ti ha detto?”  
“si, ma andiamo in camera? Ho bisogno di stare un po’ da solo con te”  
“certo amore …”  
con il cuore in tumulto Daniel seguì Martin nella loro stanza, si sdraiarono e parlarono a lungo abbracciati, Martin gli raccontò tutto e Daniel lo ascoltò in silenzio, odiava avere segreti con lui, non ne aveva mai avuti ed ora custodiva quello forse più importante di tutti. Il momento della verità si stava avvicinando troppo in fretta e lui temeva che Martin avrebbe potuto rimanerne sconvolto. Si presero del tempo per loro due soli, fecero l’amore e scesero a cenare quando oramai gli altri avevano quasi finito.  
Era arrivato il momento di ripartire, quella notte sarebbero entrati in territorio nemico, nel Quarto Regno e da li in poi tutto sarebbe diventato davvero pericoloso.


	12. Chapter 12

“Natanian”  
Catalina gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò affondando la faccia nel suo petto, l’elfo le accarezzò la testa, Catalina alzò la testa e lo guardò timorosa  
“sei ancora arrabbiato con noi?”  
“non dovrei?”  
“no, perché sai che noi non ti tradiremmo mai”  
la risposta giunse da Alexis, che in piedi accanto alla finestra guardava assorto la desolazione che circondava la Rocca  
“e quello che ha fatto Skull? Non è tradimento quello?”  
Alexis si prese un attimo prima di rispondere poi si girò verso Natanian e gli permise di leggere nei suoi occhi grigi la sincerità di quello che stava per dire  
“si, il suo è stato tradimento. E’ per questo che l’ho ucciso”  
Calad sgranò gli occhi  
“lo hai ucciso?”  
“si. Skull non è mai stato uno di noi e tu lo sai. Noi quattro siamo come una famiglia, quando ti abbiamo conosciuto ti abbiamo accolto come uno di noi e lo sei diventato davvero. Skull è arrivato con Kronos, siamo stati costretti ad accettarlo ma sai che non sarebbe mai stato uno di noi.”  
Alexis si avvicinò a Natanian che non si mosse, i due guerrieri si guardarono negli occhi e Alexis gli posò una mano sulla spalla  
“noi siamo mercenari, noi combattiamo per denaro e potere, ma abbiamo un codice d’onore. Te lo abbiamo insegnato, come ti abbiamo insegnato a combattere prima che Kronos ti trasformasse nel guerriero che sei ora. Noi quattro” e indicò loro due e poi Catalina e Domino che erano li accanto “Noi quattro siamo una famiglia e noi ci prendiamo cura della famiglia”.

Natanian ricordò il momento in cui si era imbattuto nei tre ragazzi: era distrutto, aveva il cuore a pezzi e pieno di rabbia. Erano passati tre mesi dalla notte in cui se ne era andato dal castello di Calad, e solo un mese da quando il messaggero che gli aveva inviato era tornato moribondo. Aveva perso tutto, non aveva uno scopo per cui vivere ma poi si era imbattuto in Alexis in una bettola malfamata e tutto era cambiato. Il guerriero aveva capito la sua sofferenza, avevano parlato a lungo e alla fine Alexis lo aveva invitato ad unirsi a loro e lui aveva accettato perché tanto non aveva più niente da perdere.  
I tre ragazzi erano mercenari, combattevano per qualunque padrone li pagasse ma avevano un codice d’onore: nessuna violenza contro gli indifesi. Tra di loro si proteggevano e si amavano come una vera famiglia e Natanian fu accolto a braccia aperte come se fosse sempre stato uno di loro. Gli insegnarono tutto quello che sapevano e lui usò la rabbia che provava, il suo dolore, per imparare velocemente. Poi giunse Kronos, un Dio che incuteva terrore a tutti, apparve una notte e offrì loro non il denaro, ma il potere per ottenere tutto ciò che volevano e loro accettarono, i tre mercenari perché era il loro mestiere, Natanian invece accettò assetato di vendetta. Kronos vide subito che lui era il meno forte e lo trasformò in un guerriero donandogli Akry per dare prova della sua magnanimità.  
Fu così che Natanian il pescatore morì.  
Kronos aveva un piano e aveva bisogno di quattro sconosciuti che lo portassero a termine perché questo avrebbe impedito alle spie degli dei di informare Zeus sui suoi movimenti.  
Per questo scelse quei mercenari di cui nessuno aveva sentito mai parlare.  
Il dio aveva inserito Skull fra loro e lo avevano dovuto accettare anche se non si fidavano di lui e non amavano la sua crudeltà. Era chiaramente la spia di Kronos, lo sapevano tutti, ma era il prezzo che avevano dovuto pagare per ottenere quello che il Dio aveva promesso loro.

Natanian sapeva tutto questo, sapeva di aver condiviso con quei tre ragazzi più cose in due anni di quante ne avesse condivise con chiunque altro ma l’aggressione a Calad aveva cambiato qualcosa dentro di lui, la fonte della sua rabbia e del suo odio ora sembrava non avere più consistenza e lui aveva molti dubbi, voleva bene a quei ragazzi ma l’amore per Calad stava spingendo prepotentemente per uscire dal nascondiglio dove lo aveva rinchiuso, non voleva perdere i suoi amici ma non voleva nemmeno perdere l’occasione di chiarire le cose con Calad.  
Guardò Alexis e si limitò ad annuire dimostrandogli di credere alle sue parole, questo non cambiava il suo tormento interno ma almeno chiudeva le ostilità con i suoi amici.  
Rimase con loro tutto il pomeriggio, erano in attesa che Kronos desse loro delle istruzioni ma non si era ancora fatto vivo, nel frattempo l’Oracolo era rinchiuso in una delle celle della Rocca e per ora sembrava andare tutto bene.  
Mancavano un paio di ore alla cena quando tornò al suo rifugio, entrò in camera sorridendo  
“ciao”  
Calad era sveglio ma non rispose ne al sorriso ne al saluto e Natanian si preoccupò  
“che succede?”  
“ho bisogno di alzarmi da questo letto! Non ne posso più di stare sdraiato! Allungami un po’ questa maledetta catena così posso andare in bagno se ne ho bisogno!”  
Natanian rimase di stucco di fronte al suo tono rabbioso, lo aveva lasciato sorridente ed ora lo ritrovava furioso  
“io … cercherò di trovare una catena più lunga …”  
si vergognò persino di dirlo e abbassò gli occhi non riuscendo a sopportare lo sguardo di ghiaccio che gli rivolse Calad  
“troppo gentile padrone”  
Natanian non rispose e uscì dalla stanza.  
Cosa diavolo era successo?  
Aveva creduto che quel mattino avessero fatto dei passi avanti per trovare un equilibrio, invece ora Calad lo guardava con astio …  
Come sempre faceva quando non sapeva dove sbattere la testa andò da Akry, il drago lo vide arrivare e soffiò dalle narici uno sbuffo di aria calda che investì Natanian facendolo brontolare  
“cosa succede?”  
l’elfo agitò una mano nella direzione della casa  
“è arrabbiato con me … non aveva niente quando me ne sono andato ed ora è furioso”  
“cosa gli hai fatto?”  
Natanian lo guardò scandalizzato  
“NIENTEEEE!! Ho appena avuto il tempo di dire “ciao”, era già arrabbiato”  
“allora è qualcosa che gli hai fatto prima di andartene”  
Natanian si agitò ancora di più gesticolando freneticamente e camminando in circolo  
“ma no! questa mattina abbiamo parlato, ci siamo chiariti e io gli ho chiesto scusa per il modo incivile in cui lo avevo trattato, poi gli ho fatto il bagno, gli ho dato dei vestiti puliti e gli ho anche cambiato le lenzuola prima di rimetterlo a letto”  
“e poi?”  
“l’ho incatenato e sono venuto via con te …”  
“lo hai incatenato? Ma non hai detto che vi eravate chiariti?”  
“si bhè cosa centra? Se lo libero potrebbe fuggire”   
Akry all’improvviso eruttò una lingua di fuoco verso Natanian che saltò via urlando poi lo guardò sconvolto  
“ma sei impazzito Akry?? Potevi arrostirmi!”  
il drago fece un passo verso di lui  
“E te lo saresti meritato! Gli hai chiesto scusa per averlo trattato incivilmente e poi lo hai incatenato ancora!! La tua civiltà dura solo fino a quando ti conviene?”  
Natanian sgranò gli occhi  
“io … io ..”  
Akry ruggì  
“vai a slegarlo e trova il modo di farti perdonare”   
e Natanian corse in casa.

Calad si girò su un fianco e il suono delle catene lo fece imprecare ancora una volta, non le sopportava più, non dopo il modo gentile e dolce in cui Natanian lo aveva trattato quella mattina, ci aveva sperato davvero, aveva creduto che fosse un passo avanti per loro, invece era solo un momento di igiene personale e dell’ambiente, niente di più dato che subito dopo era stato incatenato ancora e lasciato solo.  
Aveva provato a non arrabbiarsi, aveva cercato di stare calmo e convincersi che non gli conveniva rispondere male a Natanian ma non c’era riuscito. Le ore di solitudine e immobilità lo avevano reso sempre più furioso e quando Natanian era riapparso era scoppiato.  
Ora sicuramente ci sarebbero state delle ripercussioni, ma forse era meglio essere picchiato che illuso. Le catene intorno al suo polso sferragliarono ancora e lui gridò frustrato.

Quando dopo un po’ Natanian entrò in camera, Calad si preparò ad essere picchiato, vedendolo venire verso il letto si rannicchiò per ripararsi ma quando non accadde niente girò leggermente la testa e vide Natanian fermo accanto a lui che lo guardava  
“la cena è pronta”  
Calad confuso si guardò intorno ma non vide nessun vassoio, fu allora che Natanian gli afferrò il polso incatenato facendolo sobbalzare e lo liberò.  
Calad non si mosse, non sapeva il perché lo avesse fatto, forse stava per punirlo in qualche modo che lui ancora non immaginava, ma Natanian si voltò e si diresse verso la porta  
“ho apparecchiato in cucina, ti aspetto di la, se non riesci a camminare chiamami”  
e uscì dalla stanza.

Calad ci mise un po’ a scendere dal letto, sia per la fatica che per la paura, ma alla fine ce la fece e quando apparve in cucina la sua espressione era un misto fra confusione, fatica, paura, speranza, sospetto …   
Natanian lo vide e trattenne a stento una risata perché era davvero impagabile quella faccia  
“tutto bene?”  
Calad non sapendo cosa rispondere si limitò ad annuire e si avvicinò al tavolo, era davvero apparecchiato per due e la paura e il sospetto cominciarono ad andarsene  
“siediti”  
non era un ordine ma una richiesta gentile e Calad si accomodò.  
Natanian portò il cibo in tavola e gli sminuzzò la carne dato che aveva ancora il braccio bloccato dalla fasciatura, in silenzio cominciarono a mangiare ma Calad non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo, alla fine non ce la fece più  
“cosa significa questo?”  
“cosa?”  
“questo …”  
e indicò se stesso libero dalle catene, Natanian appoggiò la forchetta nel piatto e lo guardò  
“significa che non voglio trattarti come un prigioniero, significa che mi hai detto che non saresti fuggito perché mi hai cercato tanto e io voglio crederti, devo crederti, anche se questo va contro tutto quello che ho creduto in questi due anni”  
il cuore di Calad scoppiò dalla gioia e gli fece male, fu come tornare in vita dopo anni di morte apparente  
“non fuggirò … te lo giuro”  
lo disse in un sussurro e Natanian gli sorrise  
“mi perdoni per averti incatenato ancora oggi?”  
Calad annuì e Natanian riprese la forchetta  
“bene … ora però mangia o si fredderà”  
e incapace di smettere di guardarlo Calad obbedì.  
Dopo cena si sedettero accanto al camino e Natanian accese il fuoco borbottando  
“questo posto è assurdo, di giorno è caldo come l’inferno mentre di notte si gela come nelle terre del Nord. Non mi abituerò mai”  
Calad lo guardò  
“dove siamo?”  
era una domanda logica ma Natanian si voltò verso di lui con fare sospettoso e Calad si pentì subito di averla fatta  
“scusami, non volevo. Fai finta che non ti ho chiesto niente”  
era normale che volesse fare delle domande e Natanian lo capì, la fiducia era una cosa complicata ma non permettere a Calad di esprimersi liberamente non era certo il modo per risolvere le cose, sospirando si sedette acanto a lui e lo guardò intensamente  
“ci sono cose che non posso dirti e che non ti dirò Calad”  
Calad si irrigidì  
“lo so, ti giuro che non ti chiederò più niente”  
Natanian scosse la testa  
“no, non voglio che tu abbia paura di parlare con me. Chiedimi quello che vuoi, se non potrò risponderti non lo farò”  
vide Calad rilassarsi a quelle parole e appoggiandosi allo schienale si rilassò anche lui  
“siamo nel Quarto Regno”  
Calad sgranò gli occhi  
“nella Terra del Niente???”  
Natanian annuì  
“Credevo fosse impossibile sopravvivere in queste terre”  
“infatti lo è, non c’è cibo e l’acqua si trova solo in due punti in tutta la regione.”  
“e allora come fate a sopravvivere?”  
“Ogni settimana ci arrivano i rifornimenti da altri Regni. Una volta che hai capito come funziona il clima riesci anche a muoverti. Di giorno non ci si può spostare, meglio farlo di notte fino ad una certa ora del mattino. La regione è un grande deserto di sabbia e rocce, ma per lo meno ci sono caverne dove ripararsi durante gli spostamenti se no sarebbe impossibile attraversarla”  
Calad rimase in silenzio per un po’ ad assimilare quelle informazioni, poi Natanian lo vide mordersi un labbro, sembrava incerto  
“cosa c’è? Chiedi pure”  
Calad trovò il coraggio di fargli la domanda che più lo assillava  
“Perché te ne sei andato due anni fa?”  
Natanian divenne triste, era chiaro che stesse rivivendo ricordi dolorosi   
“Le parole di tuo padre mi avevano ferito a morte ma non me ne sono andato per quello. Me ne sono andato perché non volevo che tu fossi obbligato a scegliere tra me e lui. Hai sempre amato la tua famiglia e io non volevo portartela via”  
Calad tremò, quelle parole gli fecero male  
“Natanian …” la voce strozzata in gola “è stata colpa mia allora …”  
ma Natanian scosse deciso la testa  
“no, è stata colpa di tuo padre. Lui ci ha fatto arrivare a quel punto. Mi ha costretto lui a fare quella scelta e io l’ho odiato ancora di più. Sono partito disperato perché non ti avrei più potuto rivedere “ ora l’emozione trapelava anche dalla sua voce “Ho navigato molto, ero quasi sempre per mare e scendevo a terra solo per vendere quello che pescavo e fare provviste. Poi un giorno mi sono fermato in un piccolo villaggio nel sud di Eleshil e me ne sono innamorato. Sono rimasto li, ho trovato una casetta e quando mi sono reso conto che l’ho scelta perché ho pensato che sarebbe stata perfetta per noi due ho capito che ti dovevo cercare. Avevo dei dubbi, ma non ce la facevo più, avevo bisogno di te, erano passati due mesi da quando me ne ero andato e non avevo fatto altro che piangere e pensarti. Allora ho pagato un uomo perché ti portasse un mio messaggio ma quando è tornato da me era quasi morto. Mi ha detto che quando ti ha consegnato il mio messaggio tu ti sei infuriato, gli hai gridato che tuo padre aveva ragione e che io potevo al massimo aspirare a pulirti le scarpe e che non dovevo più osare cercarti o mi avresti ucciso con le tue mani. E per rendere credibile il tuo messaggio lo hai bastonato a sangue”  
Calad scattò verso di lui buttandoglisi praticamente in braccio  
“non ho mai fatto una cosa come questa! Non ho mai visto questa persona! Non ha parlato con me Natanian!” tremava “ti ha mentito, lui ti ha mentito! Ti giuro su mia madre che non sono stato io”  
Natanian capì che stava dicendo la verità, in quei giorni aveva potuto constatare che Calad non era cambiato di una virgola in due anni ed esattamente come allora Calad non era capace di mentire.   
Nei suoi occhi poteva vedere tutto l’amore che ci aveva sempre visto quando stavano insieme, quell’amore che gli aveva fatto capire che Calad era l’uomo della sua vita, esitante allungò una mano e gli accarezzò i capelli, li aveva sciolti ed era bellissimo, ci passò le dita attraverso poi gli accarezzò una guancia, scese fino alle labbra … quelle labbra di cui aveva perso il sapore … quelle labbra … capì che era arrivato il momento di liberare il cuore dalle catene di odio e rancore che lo avevano imprigionato fino ad ora, era arrivato il momento di amare, si chinò e senza più dubbi ad attanagliarlo baciò Calad.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Arrivarono al varco per il Quarto Regno e si fermarono, dal loro lato c’erano le guardie del Regno del Sud a sorvegliarlo, ma dall’altro lato nessuno sapeva cosa li aspettava, probabilmente nessuno o magari soldati fedeli a Kronos che avevano in qualche modo saputo del loro piano e li attendevano per eliminarli.  
Gholem era stato mandato in avanscoperta ma non era ancora tornato, questo era insolito e aveva reso tutti nervosi perchè il piccolo demone era stato sempre preciso e puntuale nei suoi rapporti.   
Non avevano molto tempo, dovevano attraversare il varco per forza quella notte e dovevano farlo prima che spuntasse il sole e se il demone non fosse tornato loro avrebbero dovuto passarlo alla cieca.  
Smontarono da cavallo e attesero.  
“Non temere tornerà”  
Haxa smise di fissare il varco e si voltò sorpresa verso Martin che si era messo accanto a lei  
“Gholem non lascerebbe mai la sua Regina in pericolo, probabilmente sta solo spianandoci la strada”  
Haxa storse il naso fingendo indifferenza  
“io non sono in pensiero per lui, è solo uno stupido, inutile, puzzolente demone e sarà meglio per lui che torni alla svelta, perché se non si presenta entro 15 minuti lo troverò e lo ucciderò con le mie mani”  
ma Martin non le credette   
“si certo … come no.”  
Haxa lo fulminò con gli occhi  
“cosa vorresti dire?”  
“voglio dire che lo so che ti preoccupi per lui”  
“non è vero!”  
Martin inarcò le sopracciglia  
“lo sai che sei proprio testarda! Cosa c’è di male ad ammettere che ti preoccupi per lui?”  
Haxa alzò il mento cocciutamente  
“io sono la Dea dell’Ade, io non mi preoccupo per nessuno!”  
Martin incrociò le braccia al petto sostenendo il suo sguardo  
“io invece qualcuno per cui ti preoccupi lo conosco”  
“e chi sarebbe?”  
gli rispose lei con aria di sfida e lui sorrise  
“io e Daniel”  
Haxa aprì la bocca per rispondere ma la richiuse subito e la sua aria spavalda sparì lasciando il posto ad un broncio offeso  
“si bhè … voi non contate”  
“certo che contiamo, tu ti preoccupi per me, per Daniel e per Gholem. Ammettilo!”  
Haxa sbuffò e agitò una mano in aria guardando altrove  
“si va bene … come vuoi tu. Se ti senti felice sapendo che mi preoccupo per voi te lo farò credere contento?”  
“si, sono contento”  
quando Haxa lo guardò e lo vide sorridere non potè fare a meno di sorridere anche lei  
“gatto spelacchiato e testardo”  
“vorrai dire guerriero bellissimo, affascinantissimo, intelligentissimo e potentissimo …”  
Haxa scoppiò a ridere ma non lo contraddì perché quello era esattamente il modo in cui lei vedeva suo figlio.  
Per la prima volta avevano avuto una conversazione normale, per la prima volta Martin si era avvicinato a lei di sua spontanea volontà e Haxa sentiva il cuore vibrare di gioia per questo, rimasero insieme ad attendere Gholem, averlo suo figlio vicino la aiutava a controllare la preoccupazione che si ostinava comunque a nascondere, poi all’improvviso si udì un suono simile ad uno sbuffò e un attimo dopo il piccolo demone apparve e si schiantò a terra ai piedi di Haxa.  
La dea rimase per un attimo immobile, Gholem non si muoveva ed era in condizioni pietose, fu Martin a chinarsi su di lui per controllarlo  
“respira … è ancora vivo”  
anche Haxa si chinò e scosse leggermente il suo piccolo servitore  
“Gholem ... rispondimi … cosa è successo?”  
dopo un attimo il demone cominciò a lamentarsi e a muoversi  
“giralo sulla schiena”  
Martin obbedì, Gholem si lamentò ancora per qualche secondo poi aprì gli occhi  
“mia Regina”  
“cosa ti è successo? Chi ti ha ridotto così?”  
tutti gli altri si erano radunati intorno a loro, il demone tossicchiò sputando un po’ di sangue  
“Karmet vi aspettavano oltre il varco”  
Haxa ringhiò  
“cosa sono i Karmet?”  
chiese Martin  
“sono demoni di sabbia. Sono creature che non esistono ma che vengono create dalla sabbia con la magia. Gli viene dato un obbiettivo e quando terminano il loro compito svaniscono tornando ad essere semplice sabbia”  
la dea cercò Ares  
“questa è opera di Kronos. Conosce il nostro piano”  
Gholem intervenne  
“no mia Signora, loro non sapevano se sareste passati di qua, stanno sorvegliando tutti i varchi perché si aspettano che andiate a cercare l’Oracolo. Ma io li ho portati lontano. Mi sono fatto inseguire per molti chilometri così potrete entrare senza essere attaccati. Ma dobbiamo passare subito”  
Haxa fece qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto e che ricompensò Gholem di qualsiasi cosa: gli sorrise e il demone gongolò  
“lui non può venire con noi è troppo malridotto”  
provò a dire Ares e Gholem gli mostrò i suoi dentini affilati ringhiandogli contro, Haxa rise  
“non provarci Ares tanto è inutile, ci seguirebbe comunque quindi meglio che venga con noi, gli ci vorrà meno di un giorno per ristabilirsi perfettamente, nel frattempo Martin si occuperà di lui”  
Martin sgranò gli occhi  
“iooooooo??? Perché io???????”  
Gholem gli sorrise  
“oh grazie Syn … vi prenderete cura di me! Che onore!”  
“no … io … non ho detto che …”  
gli occhi del demone divennero grandi e lacrimosi e Martin non ebbe il coraggio di continuare  
“ok … si … ci penso io”  
“bene allora andiamo prima che quei demoni tornino”  
risalirono tutti a cavallo e Martin si caricò anche Gholem, storse il naso perché la puzza del demone era così forte da fargli lacrimare gli occhi, Daniel gli si affiancò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla  
“scordati di dormire vicino a me amore. Fino a quando non ti sarai liberato di questo tanfo infernale io e te ci ameremo molto platonicamente e a distanza ”  
poi spronò il cavallo e se ne andò  
“vi ama molto il vostro Principe vero Syn?”  
gli chiese Gholem e Martin si sentì decisamente preso per il culo.


	13. Chapter 13

Passarono il varco al galoppo, sbucarono dall’altra parte pronti a qualsiasi cosa ma l’unica cosa che li colpì fu il freddo glaciale della notte del Quarto Regno.  
Si riunirono subito per non avere nessun lato scoperto, e cercarono di guardarsi intorno ma la notte era troppo buia e anche la luce della luna non dava loro la possibilità di vedere molto, sembrava non esserci nessuno ad attenderli, ma non era il caso di fermarsi a sfidare la fortuna  
“dobbiamo andare verso nord” disse Gholem “dobbiamo sfruttare la notte perché sarà impossibile cavalcare di giorno, fa troppo caldo, se ci muoviamo raggiungeremo delle grotte all’alba, li potremo nasconderci”  
tutti tirarono fuori dai loro equipaggiamenti i mantelli pesanti e una volta pronti ripartirono. Martin si mise in testa alla colonna così che Gholem potesse indicargli la strada, Daniel si mise alla sua destra, non voleva stare troppo lontano da lui nonostante il tanfo, e poco dopo anche Haxa si unì a loro mettendosi alla sinistra di Martin.  
Dietro di loro intanto Sergio si affiancò a Fernando   
“tieni”  
Fernando prese quello che Sergio gli porgeva e vide che era un altro mantello, lo guardò stupito e Sergio fece un gesto vago con la mano  
“tu odi il freddo …”  
Fernando guardò il mantello e lo aprì subito mettendoselo sopra l’altro  
“grazie …”  
Sergio alzò le spalle e Fernando sorrise   
“ti preoccupi sempre per me …”  
“Io non ho smesso di preoccuparmi, io mi prendo cura di te sei tu che …”  
si fermò, continuare quella frase li avrebbe portati solo a litigare, e non era quello il momento adatto.   
In realtà non c’era più un momento adatto.   
Fernando però non ebbe bisogno che lui finisse la frase per capire cosa intendesse dire, sentì lo stomaco attorcigliarsi e fargli un male cane, sospirò  
“a me piace che tu ti prenda cura di me …”  
mormorò e Sergio provò una certa gioia nel sentire quelle parole, ma fu subita spazzata via dal pensiero che potessero non essere sincere, il rancore tornò e con lui l’acidità  
“si certo” replicò ironicamente “immagino”  
la mano di Fernando si chiuse intorno al suo polso e lui si voltò a guardarlo sorpreso  
“è vero Sese … a me piace quando ti prendi cura di me. Tu mi stai vicino e mi proteggi … sempre”  
Sergio vide il turbamento che segnava gli occhi di Fernando, vide il dubbio che li tormentava, vide anche il dolore che nascondevano e ne rimase scosso, forse Fernando diceva la verità, e poi, quegli occhi caldi che gli avevano rubato il cuore e l’anima, quegli occhi vivi e pieni di luce, non erano mai stati capaci di mentirgli. Una grossa fetta di rancore lo abbandonò e sorrise finalmente a Fernando  
“si, Nando, io ti proteggerò sempre”  
vide le labbra di Fernando tremare e fece uno sforzo disumano per non afferrargli la nuca e baciarlo, si limitò ad accarezzargli la mano che gli stringeva ancora il polso e Fernando sorrise timidamente  
“Sese …”  
“dimmi”  
“staresti vicino a me durante il viaggio?”  
in quel momento gli avrebbe voluto dire “starò ovunque tu mi voglia amore mio” ma si limitò ad un semplice ma caldo  
“si”  
Fernando sorrise e accostò ancora un po’ di più il cavallo al suo, Sergio non protestò, era ancora arrabbiato, ferito, Dae era comunque li, ma in quel momento l’unica cosa che gli importava era il calore che vedeva negli occhi del suo Nando e il resto non contava nulla.

 

“Ti dispiace?”  
la voce di Blue costrinse Dae a distogliere lo sguardo da Fernando e Sergio e posarlo sul Divino che cavalcava accanto a lui  
“scusa?”  
“ti dispiace che loro stiano così vicini?”  
Dae alzò le spalle  
“sono amici da molti anni, è normale che stiano vicini, Sergio è la sua guardia”  
“era la sua guardia. Ora che Fernando ha fatto la promessa a te, sei tu che devi prenderti cura di lui”  
Dae si agitò leggermente  
“si bhè lo so, comunque loro sono amici e quindi no, non mi dispiace”  
Blue sollevò un sopracciglio   
“sono più che amici, sono stati amanti e tu lo sai! Come fai ad accettare che stiano ancora vicini?”  
Dae lo fulminò con lo sguardo  
“si può sapere cosa te ne importa? Non è un tuo problema. Se dico che per me va bene allora va bene!”  
gli occhi di Blue si illuminarono di un blu fluorescente, che indicò che la risposta non gli era piaciuta  
“tutto quello che riguarda te mi importa”  
ringhiò e Dae, nonostante il freddo pungente, cominciò a sudare quando vide che anche il resto del corpo di Blue cominciava ad illuminarsi  
“Blue per favore calmati … ok … tutto quello che mi riguarda ti importa, va benissimo … ma per favore spegniti. Ci vedranno lontano miglia se ti illumini così”  
in realtà Dae temeva che Blue potesse perdere la testa e spazzare via tutti con un gesto della mano  
“sei cattivo con me! Io sto facendo il bravo, ti sto aiutando, ti sto proteggendo e tu mi tratti sempre male!”  
il suo tono era furioso e infantile allo stesso tempo, proprio come Dae lo ricordava: infantile, meraviglioso, potente, folle e Dae si ricordò anche che quello era il motivo per cui si era innamorato perdutamente di lui  
“Blue” sospirò “perdonami. Non lo farò più”  
poche parole ma sincere e il divino lentamente spense la sua luce rabbiosa tornando nell’oscurità  
“mi fai male quando mi tratti così”  
Dae sentì il fiato fermarglisi in gola, il tono ferito di Blue gli era arrivato dentro e gli aveva fatto male, davvero.  
Come doveva fare con lui? Non aveva armi per difendersi da quel ragazzino, che poi tanto ragazzino non era, se non nell’aspetto. Se fosse riuscito a tenersi in mente la sofferenza che aveva provato quando Blue lo aveva abbandonato, adesso avrebbe potuto semplicemente scrollare le spalle e rispondergli che il primo a ferire era stato proprio lui, invece non ci riusciva, non era capace di fargli male, e questo lo spaventava a morte perché significava che Blue aveva ancora su di lui un potere enorme.   
Cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse ceduto? Cosa avrebbe fatto Blue? Lo avrebbe lasciato ancora? La loro condizione non era mutata, loro non potevano stare insieme e non avrebbero potuto farlo mai.   
E allora cosa stava facendo? Perché era senza fiato e con una voglia folle di baciare quello stupido, cattivo, viziato, bellissimo, dolce ragazzino?   
La risposta era così semplice che tutte quelle domande gli parvero stupide: perché lo amava, lo amava come il primo giorno che aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui, e niente al mondo avrebbe mai potuto cambiare questa cosa.  
Ed ora che si era detto questo, era anche conscio che nemmeno la sua pretesa di tenerlo lontano sarebbe durata per molto, perché il solo vedergli fare quell’espressione imbronciata, gli incendiava il sangue e lo faceva morire dal desiderio di prenderselo li, davanti a tutti.  
Cercò di assumere un tono abbastanza distaccato da non farlo sembrare un povero idiota scodinzolante  
“non voglio farti male Blue, non l’ho mai voluto”  
“però me lo fai”  
adorabile …  
“senti, non è una situazione semplice, cosa dovrei fare?”  
Blue si voltò verso di lui   
“amarmi?”  
Dae rimase così spiazzato che non seppe cose dire, rimase a guardare Blue in silenzio fino a quando il divino non abbassò gli occhi mortificato dall’ennesima mancanza di una risposta e spronando il cavallo si allontanò da lui raggiungendo Fernando  
“vai dal tuo fidanzato”  
Fernando si voltò e lo guardò male  
“cosa?”  
Blue cominciò ad illuminarsi di nuovo  
“ho detto vai dal tuo fidanzato, non è il caso che tu stia accanto a qualcun altro! O forse preferisci la compagnia di Sergio a quella di Dae?”  
Fernando non seppe come replicare, e nonostante gli pesasse da morire spostarsi, strinse i denti e rallentò il passo affiancandosi a Dae.  
Sergio guardò Blue ma il divino ancora illuminato alzò una mano  
“non provare nemmeno a parlare o giuro sui tuoi dei che ti incenerisco sul cavallo”  
Sergio sgranò gli occhi e tacque, sapeva quando era il caso di non andare oltre e quello era decisamente uno di quei casi. 

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Un fiume di baci, questo era tutto quello che si erano dati ma a Calad era bastato per rinascere. Dopo il primo bacio, si erano sdraiati sul divano a parlare, abbracciati come se avessero paura di perdersi di nuovo, poi erano andati a letto, insieme.   
Una volta sotto le coperte si erano baciati ancora, ma l’emozione era così grande che non avevano cercato di andare oltre.   
Ora Natanian dormiva accanto a Calad che sentiva il suo respiro sulla pelle, sentiva il suo braccio che lo avvolgeva in modo possessivo, sentiva il suo cuore che batteva lento, e tutto questo lo teneva sveglio, perché non voleva perdersene nemmeno un attimo.   
Aveva provato molti sentimenti nella sua vita, ma mai niente come quello che questo amore ritrovato gli stava dando.   
Ogni cosa aveva assunto un’intensità nuova, più forte. Scoprì che il suo amore per Natanian non aveva confini, era più grande di quanto persino lui potesse immaginare e mentre si schiacciava ancora un po’ contro di lui, pensò che ora tutto sarebbe andato a posto.

Dei colpi alla porta li fecero trasalire e Natanian saltò giù dal letto spaventato  
“ma che diavolo succede?”  
altri colpi forti, poi una voce profonda che chiamava l’elfo  
“Domino … cosa vuole a quest’ora di notte?”  
sussurrò Natanian ed uscì dalla camera.   
Calad, ancora frastornato, si mise a sedere sul letto, sentiva le voci arrivare dall’altra stanza ma non riusciva a capire quello che si dicevano, Natanian sembrava furioso. Ad un tratto ci fu silenzio, poi la porta sbattè e dopo qualche minuto Natanian entrò in camera, sembrava sconvolto  
“hey … cosa succede?”  
Natanian non lo guardò in faccia e questo fece stringere lo stomaco a Calad che lo guardò sedersi sul bordo del letto e pettinarsi i capelli nervosamente con le dita, gli aveva sciolto lui le trecce la sera prima  
“cosa succede Natanian?”  
“è arrivato …”  
“chi?”  
“Kronos …”  
per poco Calad non cadde dal letto per lo scatto che fece  
“è qui? Cosa vuole? E’ venuto per l’Oracolo? Le farà del male?”  
“si, è venuto per l’Oracolo … ma non solo …”  
Calad era spaventato ma quando vide la faccia di Natanian si spaventò ancora di più  
“cosa vuol dire non solo …”  
Natanian strinse i pugni con forza  
“vuole te”  
Calad si congelò  
“me?”  
“sono venuti a dirmi che devo portarti alla Rocca. Kronos … lui ha saputo che ti ho portato qua e vuole usarti come esca”  
cadde un silenzio mortale nella stanza, Calad non riusciva nemmeno a pensare e Natanian stava combattendo i suoi demoni da solo  
“mi ucciderà”  
sussurrò Calad ad un certo punto e Natanian lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati  
“no!”  
“si, lui mi ucciderà e riconsegnerà il mio corpo ai miei amici per impedirgli di fare qualcosa per liberare l’Oracolo. Sarò il suo avvertimento non la sua esca”  
Natanian tremò e si alzò  
“Domino ha detto che Kronos ti vuole usare per catturare tuo fratello e i tuoi amici non che ti vuole uccidere. Se così fosse stato me lo avrebbe detto”  
Calad girò la testa lentamente verso di lui, la sua espressione era di pietra  
“e non ti è venuto in mente che è proprio per questo che Kronos non gli ha detto che mi vuole uccidere? Per evitare che lui te lo dicesse? Non capisci? Kronos non ha bisogno di altri ostaggi, lui vuole solo impedire che liberino l’Oracolo e la mia morte fermerà tutto”  
Natanian fece un passo indietro  
“no”  
“si è così. Se tu mi porterai da lui io morirò”  
“non …”  
non sapeva cosa dire, Calad allungò una mano verso di lui  
“non portarmi da lui Natanian …”  
ora Natanian sembrava disorientato e spaventato, si guardava in giro come se non riconoscesse nemmeno il posto in cui si trovava, la possibilità che gli aveva appena illustrato Calad non gli era nemmeno passata per la testa mentre parlava con Domino, ma ora capiva che era reale e non poteva più quasi respirare all’idea che realmente Kronos potesse ucciderlo.  
Ma cosa poteva fare lui, un pescatore divenuto guerriero per amore contro un dio tanto potente? Cosa poteva fare per salvare Calad?   
Niente. Lui non poteva fare assolutamente niente.  
Indietreggiò verso la porta guardando Calad immobile sul letto, la vista gli si annebbiò e capì che erano le lacrime ad appannargli gli occhi e mentre si voltava e correva fuori sentì chiaramente Calad chiamarlo disperatamente ma non si fermò e lo lasciò solo nel suo dolore.

Mancava poco all’alba quando Natanian tornò, Calad era rimasto seduto sul bordo del letto tutto il tempo incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa, troppo devastato dall’idea che l’uomo che amava lo avrebbe consegnato nelle mani del suo boia, quando Natanian entrò in camera si alzò in piedi, l’elfo gli si avvicinò e lui non seppe se andargli incontro o arretrare, rimase immobile fino a quando Natanian non gli fu ad un passo, cercava la luce della speranza nei suoi occhi ma non riusciva a vedere nulla, esasperato aprì la bocca per parlare ma Natanian gliela chiuse con una mano  
“hai mai volato sopra un drago?”  
Calad non rispose allora Natanian gli ripetè la domanda e lui scosse la testa, no, non aveva mai volato su un drago  
“adesso ti sbenderò il braccio, la ferita è quasi guarita quindi non si infetterà, volare richiede forza e ti farà male ma tu sopporterai il dolore. Hai capito?”  
Calad annuì anche se in realtà non capiva perché gli stesse dicendo quelle cose ma Natanian glielo spiegò subito  
“Ora prendiamo viveri e acqua e io e te ce ne andiamo. Kronos ci troverà e ci ucciderà, ma preferisco morire con te mentre fuggo che consegnarti nelle mani di quell’assassino. Io non ti consegnerò mai a nessuno sono stato chiaro? Tu sei mio Calad e se dobbiamo morire allora lo faremo insieme”  
gli occhi di Calad divennero enormi, il suo cuore prese a battere così forte che Natanian potè sentirlo distintamente, Calad gli strappò via la mano che gli chiudeva la bocca e calò su di lui baciandolo con tutto l’amore che aveva dentro, quando si staccò Natanian barcollò   
“si … credo che tu abbia capito … ora … ora muoviamoci prima che la nostra fuga finisca ancora prima di cominciare”.

 

Mancavano ancora un paio di ore all’alba e Alexis fissava il buio oltre la finestra in silenzio, la mano gentile di Catalina si posò sul suo braccio  
“pensi che lo farà?”  
Alexis non si voltò ma sorrise al nulla fuori dalla finestra  
“no”  
“Kronos vorrà la sua testa”  
“si”  
la ragazzina strinse la presa sul suo polso  
“manderà noi a cercarlo vero?”  
la sua voce tremava leggermente, Alexis si voltò finalmente a guardarla e le sorrise ancora  
“e questa è una fortuna per Natanian non credi?”  
non ebbero bisogno di altre parole per intendersi e finalmente anche Catalina sorrise e annuì.  
Alexis tornò a guardare fuori, lui aveva sempre saputo che Natanian non avrebbe consegnato Calad a Kronos, dal momento in cui il Dio aveva dato l’ordine di portargli il Principe elfico lui aveva capito che si sarebbe arrivati a questo punto.   
Avevano ancora un paio di ore prima che Kronos capisse che Natanian era fuggito e che ordinasse loro di dargli la caccia, Alexis pregò che quel tempo fosse sufficiente al suo amico per prendere sufficiente vantaggio da non farsi raggiungere.   
E c’era anche un'altra cosa: Akry avrebbe seguito davvero Natanian? Era pur sempre una creatura di Kronos e fino a che punto arrivava la sua fedeltà al Dio?   
Sperò che l’amicizia tra drago ed elfo fosse più forte perché se no Natanian e Calad erano morti.

Natanian uscì dalla casa e dietro di lui c’era Calad, avevano delle sacche in spalla e insieme si incamminarono verso il piccolo fiume dietro casa  
“riempiamo le borracce poi ce ne andremo”  
mente erano chini sull’acqua un tonfo e un colpo di vento li fece girare, Akry era atterrato dietro di loro, Natanian si alzò e guardò il suo amico  
“Akry …”  
“stai fuggendo Natanian?”  
agitò la coda nervosamente alzando una nube di polvere e Calad deglutì spaventato, gli mancava solo un drago inferocito che lo inseguiva e poi le aveva passate tutte, Natanian sembrava invece più tranquillo  
“Devo portare in salvo Calad. Kronos vuole ucciderlo”  
la coda del drago si agitò ancora di più e dalle sue narici cominciò ad uscire del fumo  
“abbandoni i tuoi amici per fuggire con lui Natanian? E’ così che ricompensi chi ti ha accolto come una famiglia?”  
Natanian si risentì per quelle parole ma dopo un attimo di smarrimento guardò Akry diritto negli occhi  
“i miei amici, se lo sono davvero, sapranno il perché lo sto facendo e mi appoggeranno. Io non sto abbandonando loro, sto salvando l’uomo che amo.”  
Akry fece un passo avanti, quelle parole non lo avevano calmato per niente, Calad non poteva sentire le parole del drago ma sentiva quelle di Natanian, vedeva la rabbia dell’animale crescere e capiva che le cose si stavano per mettere molto male.   
“Akry proprio tu non mi capisci? Tu che sai tutto di me?”  
“o ma io ti capisco benissimo! Tu te ne andrai con lui e ci abbandonerai! Mi abbandonerai e io dovrò tornare da Kronos che mi rinchiuderà da qualche parte come prima che mi donasse a te! Tu mi abbandonerai!”  
Natanian fece appena in tempo a spostare se stesso e Calad prima che la lingua di fuoco che il drago sputò li colpisse, i due elfi rotolarono via ma Natanian si rialzò subito e tornò a fronteggiare Akry ma con uno spirito diverso  
“abbandonarti?” gli chiese stupito “tu hai pensato che io ti avrei lasciato qui?”  
il drago sembrò confuso e Natanian continuò avanzando verso di lui  
“io e te” indicò entrambi con una mano “siamo una cosa sola” si indicò una tempia con un dito “tu vivi nella mia mente e io nella tua! Come hai osato pensare che io ti avrei abbandonato???”   
“tu non mi hai chiesto niente …”  
“avevo bisogno di chiedertelo Akry? Per me era scontato che tu venissi con noi”  
il drago sbattè le palpebre fissando l’elfo e tutta la paura che aveva provato nel vedere l’amico prepararsi a partire lo abbandonò, chinò il muso verso il suo amico che ci poggiò contro la fronte, in un gesto di comunione e intimità solo loro, passarono qualche secondo così poi Natanian si staccò  
“allora amico mio sei pronto per il nostro ultimo viaggio insieme? Sai che Kronos ci troverà vero?”  
il drago raspò il terreno con le zampe posteriori in un rabbioso gesto di sfida   
“non mi sottovalutare Natanian. Tu non sai quanto so essere veloce”  
“io lo so ma lui è un dio …”  
“e con questo? E’ già caduto una volta e non è invincibile. Ho visto molte cose da quando sono nato amico mio e tra queste c’è anche la sconfitta di molti Dei”  
Natanian piegò la testa di lato e gli sorrise  
“non sia mai che io osi contraddire la saggezza di un drago”.  
In tutto questo Calad era ancora fermo poco lontano a fissarli a bocca aperta, Akry se ne rese conto e fece qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto: aprì la mente e parlò anche con lui  
“dunque Calad a quanto pare hai conquistato di nuovo il cuore del mio amico”  
Calad schizzò via terrorizzato sentendo quella voce potente ma non vedendo nessuno che parlava e Natanian scoppiò a ridere  
“Calad … non avere paura, è Akry, lui parla così, direttamente nella tua testa”  
il Principe elfico scosse un po’ la testa confuso poi guardò il drago   
“eri davvero tu?”  
“si …”  
Calad si irrigidì   
“ok … a questo mi ci dovrò abituare …”  
Natanian andò a raccogliere le sacche che avevano preparato e cominciò a sistemarle sulla sella di Akry  
“quando imparerai anche tu a parlare con la mente non avremo più bisogno di parole per comunicare tra noi tre. Può essere molto utile in certi casi ed è un dono che solo un drago ti può fare quindi devi ritenerti onorato che Akry te lo abbia concesso”  
e Calad si sentì proprio così, molto onorato e fece un leggero inchino al drago   
“ora basta con le chiacchiere dobbiamo sbrigarci a partire, l’alba è vicina e noi abbiamo poco tempo”  
le parole di Natanian riportarono tutti a quello che li aspettava e dopo aver fatto gli ultimi preparativi i due elfi montarono in sella ad Akry e partirono.  
Appena il drago si staccò da terra Calad provò un profondo senso di vertigine e si aggrappo alla vita di Natanian che sorrise  
“non temere passerà subito”  
e così fu, appena furono in aria Calad cominciò a sentire l’ebrezza del volo scorrergli dentro insieme all’adrenalina, sorrise godendosi il vento sulla faccia anche se gelido. Probabilmente stavano andando incontro alla morte ma quel momento, li con Natanian, valeva una vita intera.


	14. Chapter 14

Giunse l’alba e man mano che il cielo si rischiarava il Quarto Regno prendeva chiaramente forma intorno ai 10 componenti della spedizione (10 e mezzo con Gholem).  
Quello che si andava delineando era uno scenario desolante: rocce, sabbia e ancora rocce e sabbia a perdita d’occhio.   
I colori dominanti erano l’ocra della sabbia e il rosso delle rocce che si alternavano tra distese desertiche e tratti montuosi, una terra arida, sterile, ostile e sicuramente, per i meno attenti, mortale  
“le grotte sono all’interno delle montagne li di fronte a noi”  
disse Gholem e aiutati dalla buona visibilità accelerarono l’andatura. 15 minuti dopo entrarono nel ventre di quei monti sconosciuti, smontarono finalmente da cavallo e cominciarono a guardarsi intorno  
“sono sicure queste grotte Gholem?”  
gli chiese Martin e il piccolo demone annuì  
“certo Syn, le ho perlustrate tutte e sono sicure. Dobbiamo andare più in fondo però, molto dentro la montagna qua siamo troppo scoperti”  
fecero come il demone aveva detto, accesero le torce e si inoltrano all’interno delle gallerie, quando pensarono di essere al sicuro scelsero una delle tante grotte che si aprivano lungo le pareti del tunnel e finalmente, dopo aver sistemato e rifocillato i cavalli, poterono sdraiarsi anche loro e riposare.  
Erano stanchi e nervosi, sistemarono i giacigli ed organizzarono dei turni di guardia, intanto la temperatura stava cambiando, il freddo della notte lasciò il posto ad un piacevole calore che scaldò loro le ossa, Sergio e Blue fecero il primo turno di guardia.  
Si sistemarono a terra nella galleria principale in una posizione che permetteva loro di avere piena visibilità sui compagni nella grotta e sui tunnel, rimasero in silenzio per un po’ poi Sergio approfittò del momento per soddisfare la propria curiosità  
“cosa c’è tra te e Dae?”  
Blue lo guardò scioccato  
“ma ti sembrano domande da fare? Non c’è niente fra di noi!”  
Sergio sbuffò ironico  
“ma per favore Blue, se ne sono accorti tutti che fra voi c’è qualcosa”  
Blue arrossì  
“non è vero”  
a Sergio sfuggì una risata, Blue era proprio un ragazzino in certe cose (senti da che pulpito viene la predica -.-), si chinò leggermente verso di lui   
“mettiamola così, se tu ti illumini ogni volta che Dae e Fernando sono vicini è ovvio che agli altri sorga il dubbio che qualcosa non va, senza contare che hai marchiato Dae alla festa della sua promessa. Non mi fraintendere, io sono l’ultimo che può giudicare, ma se c’è qualcosa che può fare male al mio Nando io voglio saperlo …”  
Blue alzò un sopracciglio  
“il tuo Nando? Fernando è di Dae”  
Sergio gli puntò un dito contro con aria minacciosa  
“Nando non è di Dae! Nando è mio!”  
Blue guardò il dito poi lui  
“ah si? E allora puoi dire al “Tuo” Nando di smetterla di rotolarsi tra le braccia del “Mio” Dae???”  
“hai detto Mio Dae?”  
Blue si irrigidì per un attimo poi stanco di quella messinscena sbuffò afflosciandosi   
“si si … ho detto Mio Dae sei contento?”   
appoggiò afflitto la schiena alla parete dietro di lui e Sergio sorrise  
“allora me lo dici cosa c’è fra di voi?”  
Blue mise un po’ di broncio  
“lui è mio … me lo ha giurato che sarebbe stato solo mio … noi eravamo perfetti insieme, ci amavamo così tanto … poi è successa una cosa e io non sono più potuto tornare da lui ma glielo avevo detto che sarei tornato, gli avevo detto di aspettarmi … ma lui ha perso la speranza …”  
“quando è successo?”  
Blue abbassò lo sguardo  
“quattro anni fa …”  
“e poi cosa è successo?”  
“niente … perché non l’ho più visto e sono riuscito a tornare solo la sera della sua promessa …”  
Sergio per poco non si strozzò con la sua saliva  
“cosa??? Sei stato via quattro anni senza mai farti sentire??? E ti credo che ha perso la speranza!!!”  
Blue si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo lamento  
“ma io non potevo davvero tornare … vedi Sergio la mia gente non si è mai mischiata con nessuna altra razza, è una cosa che non è ammessa. Quando le voci della mia storia con Dae sono arrivate alle orecchie del mio popolo mia madre mi ha mandato via, lo ha fatto per proteggere me e Dae. Lei capiva il mio amore per lui, è mia madre, mi ama, ma gli altri no. Ci avrebbero fatto del male pur di conservare la purezza della nostra razza, non volevano che qualcun altro seguisse il mio esempio e allora me ne sono dovuto andare. Io non volevo lasciarlo …”  
“ma perché non glielo hai detto?”  
“perché lui è testardo e non me lo avrebbe permesso, si sarebbe fatto uccidere dalla mia gente e io non potevo permetterlo. Pensavo di poterlo contattare dopo per potergli spiegare cosa era accaduto ma è stato impossibile. Sono passati quattro anni e ne sarebbero passati altrettanti se Dae non avesse parlato con suo padre delle intenzioni che aveva con Fernando, il Re ha invocato la protezione dei Divini sull’unione futura di suo figlio e così la mia gente ha ritenuto passato il pericolo. E’ per questo che mia madre mi ha potuto liberare. Quando ho saputo cosa accadeva sono corso qua ma era troppo tardi …”  
ci si sarebbe aspettati una tentativo di consolarlo da parte di Sergio, una parola dolce per cercare di alleviare la tristezza infinita di Blue, invece …  
“ma io dico! Per tutti gli Dei! Ma non potevi portartelo con te quando te ne sei andato????”  
Blue sgranò gli occhi inebetito, Sergio gli agitava le mani davanti alla faccia furioso   
“quel … quel diavolo di elfo non te lo potevi mettere in una tasca e farlo sparire con te??? Lo hai lasciato qua e lui si è fregato il mio Nando!!! Riprenditelo! Fai una magia, fai qualcosa e riprenditi Dae!”  
Blue rimase pietrificato per un attimo poi le sue labbra cominciarono a tremare e Sergio sbiancò  
“No! No! Non farlo! Non ti mettere a piangere Blue!”  
“tu sei cattivo!” gli rispose Blue scoppiando a piangere a dirotto “Cosa pensi che non ci ho provato??? Io rivoglio il mio Dae ma lui non torna!!!”  
Sergio si mortificò nel vederlo piangere come un bambino e cercò un modo per riparare al danno fatto, senza pensarci lo abbracciò   
“basta piangere … scusami … mi sono fatto prendere dalla foga del momento non volevo”  
“ti incenerisco se lo fai ancora”  
rispose il ragazzino tra le lacrime e Sergio si irrigidì   
“no, giuro che non lo faccio più”  
mentre consolava Blue, Sergio si accorse che qualcuno li stava osservando e quando si voltò vide Dae e Nando che li guardavano, la cosa che più lo impressionò furono le zanne di Dae che sembrava volerlo squartare, ma non furono da meno nemmeno gli occhi infuocati di Nando che sembrava volerli incenerire tutti e due sul posto.   
Si girò subito e rifletté un attimo poi una luce si accese nel buio assoluto della sua mente   
“Blue …”  
“cosa vuoi? Io non mi stacco da te. Ho bisogno di essere consolato”  
“Non volevo che ti staccassi volevo solo dirti che Dae ci sta fissando e ha tirato fuori le zanne”  
Blue smise di piangere immediatamente   
“davvero??”  
“oh si! Due lunghissime zanne che credo voglia infilarmi in gola e Fernando sta cercando di darci fuoco con gli occhi”  
“sono gelosi??”  
“mi sa di si”  
per mettere alla prova la sua teoria Sergio strinse più vicino Blue e gli accarezzò la schiena lentamente   
“cosa fai scemo???”  
“shhh sto cercando di capire se sono gelosi davvero stai al gioco”  
nascosto contro la spalla del divino spiò Fernando e Dae che seguivano la sua mano e più scendeva verso il basso, più i due principi si inferocivano, quando arrivò alla natica strinse la presa con fare possessivo e mentre Blue sussultava, Dae cominciò a ringhiare e Fernando a bestemmiare.  
“cosa succede??? dimmelo???”  
“stanno sbavando dalla rabbia”  
rispose Sergio ridendo e Blue troppo curioso si voltò per guardare.  
Non aveva calcolato gli spazi, non aveva pensato a quanto fossero vicini e appena girò la testa si ritrovò naso a naso con Sergio.  
Sembrava fatto a posta e Sergio fraintese, pensò che fosse un incentivo al gioco e fece la cosa più normale del mondo per lui: continuò a giocare.   
Gli bastò sporgersi leggermente, un leggero movimento della testa e le loro labbra si incontrarono.   
A Blue schizzarono gli occhi fuori dalla testa ma non fece in tempo a ritrarsi perché la mano di Sergio si infilò nei suoi capelli e afferrandolo per la nuca lo tenne fermo.   
Blue sentì il bacio diventare più caldo, appoggiò le mani sul suo petto per scacciarlo ma poi la lingua di Sergio gli leccò la bocca dolcemente, sensualmente, era così tanto tempo che qualcuno non lo baciava in quel modo che il suo corpo reagì facendolo rabbrividire e invece di respingerlo aprì le labbra e rispose al bacio.   
Non c’era sentimento in quel bacio, nemmeno passione o desiderio, non c’era assolutamente nulla ma Dae non poteva saperlo e piombò su di loro come una furia staccandoli con la forza  
“si può sapere cosa diavolo stai facendo???”   
Blue sbattè gli occhi e vide Dae che gli stava ringhiando contro sforzandosi di non urlare per non svegliare tutti gli altri  
“ma cosa vuoi?”  
trovò la forza di dirgli e Dae si inviperì ancora di più  
“cosa voglio??? Tu stavi baciando Sergio!”  
Blue si sistemò i capelli con aria indifferente, anche se in realtà era tutto scombussolato  
“e allora? Tu baci Fernando in continuazione, perché io non posso baciare Sergio?”  
a Dae per poco non si scoperchiò il cervello, lo afferrò per un braccio e sollevandolo di peso da terra lo trascinò via sparendo lungo un tunnel li accanto  
“ma dove diavolo andate?”  
Sergio si alzò in piedi per capire dove stessero andando ma una mano si arrotolò intorno alla sua treccia e lo strattonò indietro  
“hay!!”  
“ti è piaciuto?”  
il sibilo furioso che uscì dalla bocca di Fernando a un centimetro dal suo orecchio lo congelò  
“Nando …”  
Fernando lo sbattè contro la parete e si schiacciò contro la sua schiena  
“rispondimi ti è piaciuto?”  
in quel momento Sergio avrebbe dovuto essere spaventato o preoccupato, invece il calore del corpo di Fernando e il suo profumo lo fecero sentire solo eccitato   
“cosa mi dai in cambio se te lo dico?”  
Fernando rafforzò la presa sui suoi capelli e il corpo di Sergio rispose con un erezione di marmo  
“non ti do niente stronzo e tu me lo dirai lo stesso!!”  
Sergio ghignò come un gatto che ha appena visto apparire la sua cena  
“oh si Nando sono uno stronzo! E sai quanto sono stronzo? Così tanto da aver baciato Blue solo per vedere che cosa avresti fatto tu!” rise “il mio Nando mi ama ancora allora”  
Fernando sgranò gli occhi e la consapevolezza di essere stato beffato lo fece distrarre, Sergio ne approfittò subito, afferrò la mano libera di Nando e se la mise sopra i calzoni premendola contro la sua erezione  
“e questo è l’effetto che mi fa la tua gelosia”  
Fernando scioccato cercò di togliere la mano ma Sergio la tenne inchiodata li e cominciò a strusciarsela addosso  
“lasciami Sese!!”  
nel tentativo di divincolarsi Fernando gli mollò i capelli, Sergio in un attimo ribaltò la situazione e Fernando si ritrovò con la schiena contro il muro e con Sergio addosso   
“lo sai che se giochi con il fuoco poi ti bruci Nando”  
strusciò l’inguine contro il suo e Fernando si morse un labbro, la lingua di Sergio saettò fuori e glielo leccò  
“perché sei geloso? Perché ti fa impazzire l’idea che io baci un altro ragazzo?” gli leccò ancora la bocca “ hai Dae ma non puoi sopportare che io tocchi qualcun altro. Dimmelo Nando, dimmi che mi ami ancora”  
“NO”  
Sergio calò su di lui e lo baciò con tutta la passione che aveva dentro e Fernando, dopo un ultimo inutile tentativo di ribellione, (dai …. 22 secondi di resistenza erano un buon record per lui!) crollò miseramente e gli si aggrappò al collo rispondendo con la stessa intensità al suo bacio.   
Miagolò nella sua bocca, si strinse a lui così tanto da ferirsi le labbra con i denti di Sergio ma non gli importava, non importava a nessuno dei due. Sergio gli afferrò le natiche e lo sollevò e quando Fernando gli chiuse le gambe intorno alla vita lui si girò senza smettere di baciarlo e si incamminò lungo il tunnel per cercare un angolo, un anfratto, un posto qualsiasi per poterlo scopare fino a farlo svenire, ma aveva fatto pochi passi quando …  
“Sergio!!!”  
Sergio divenne una statua di sale, smise di baciare Fernando e lentamente voltò la testa incrociando lo sguardo di Artemide che lo guardava scioccata  
“cosa diavolo stai facendo???”  
“mamma … ”  
“lascia subito andare Fernando!!!”  
Sergio non lasciò la presa e Artemide inarcò le sopracciglia  
“ti ho detto di mettere giù Fernando! Ora! E’ fidanzato e tu non lo … non …. insomma non farai niente di quello che stavi per fare con lui!!”  
Fernando rosso come un peperone non osava muoversi, Sergio mise un broncio lungo fino ai piedi  
“ma mamma …”  
“LA SCIA LO!”  
Sergio fece scivolare a terra Fernando e lo guardò mortificato, Nando dal canto suo non osò dire niente e Sergio rassegnato si diresse verso la madre, quando le fu accanto lei gli diede uno scappellotto dietro la testa   
“Ti sembra il momento di fare il gatto in amore? Cosa sarebbe successo se Dae fosse arrivato???”  
“lui se ne è andato con Blue …”  
borbotto offeso e Artemide gli agitò un dito ammonitore davanti alla faccia  
“non me ne frega niente di dove è lui tu devi comportarti bene”  
“ma io …”  
“basta! Ora vieni a riposarti con me e tuo zio. Fernando farà la guardia al tuo posto”  
e Sergio cominciò a capire che avere una famiglia non era sempre una gran gioia.

“Mi stai facendo male Dae ti vuoi fermare!!!”  
l’elfo si fermò ma non mollò la presa, nel buio più assoluto Blue lo sentiva respirare affannosamente  
“perchè lo hai baciato?”  
la rabbia che stava trattenendo era tanta e traspariva dalla sua voce, ma Blue non si fece intimidire  
“non hai il diritto di chiedermelo. Tu ami Fernando me lo hai detto chiaramente. Mi hai detto di non interferire e di lasciarti stare e io l’ho fatto, ora non puoi trattarmi così! Io bacio chi voglio!”  
“non ne ho il diritto” ripetè Dae “io non ne ho il diritto”  
lo schiaffo che colpì il viso di Blue fu così forte che il divino finì contro la parete e crollò a terra.  
Nel silenzio che seguì Blue cercò di capire cosa gli fosse accaduto e gli ci volle qualche attimo per ritrovare la lucidità e comprendere che Dae lo aveva colpito, si sfiorò la guancia che gli bruciava e non trovò il fiato per parlare, lo fece Dae per lui  
“sai quanto mi ci è voluto per riprendermi dopo che te ne sei andato Blue? Il primo anno sono quasi impazzito. Stavo così male che l’unico modo che avevo per non sentire dolore era drogarmi con i semi delle carchidi. Ne mangiavo fino a perdere conoscenza per giorni. Non sopportavo di vivere senza di te, e se non fosse stato per Calad io sarei morto. Lui mi ha tirato fuori da quell’incubo, c’è voluto molto tempo ma mi ha rimesso in piedi. Sono sopravvissuto al tuo abbandono e ho deciso di ricominciare a vivere, ma quando finalmente avevo trovato un po’ di felicità, quando finalmente un po’ di luce era entrata di nuovo nella mia vita tu sei tornato. Ti sei presentato la sera della mia promessa, mi hai marchiato davanti al mio compagno, ti sei insinuato ancora nel mio cuore come un serpente incantatore e poi? Poi baci un altro uomo davanti a me e mi dici che io non ho il diritto di chiederti perché lo hai fatto”  
man mano che le parole gli erano scivolate fuori dalla bocca anche la rabbia di Dae era scivolata via e nel suo tono di voce, che alla fine era un sussurro appena udibile, c’era solo un immenso dolore e un tremolio che dava chiaramente l’idea delle lacrime che gli stavano rigando il volto anche se in quel buio non si potevano vedere.  
Blue tremava, nella sua testa ogni parola che aveva sentito bruciava come lava fusa, immaginare quanto dolore avesse sopportato l’uomo che amava era devastante, il dolore dello schiaffo era stato sommerso dal mare di dolore che gli si era infranto dentro durante quella confessione, cercò di respirare e quando finalmente un po’ di ossigeno raggiunse i suoi polmoni si mosse per cercare Dae.  
Si alzò, si spostò nel buio fino a quando non sentì la presenza dell’elfo vicino a lui e allungò una mano toccandolo  
“Dae …”  
nessuna risposta, nessuna reazione. Blue fece un altro passo verso di lui e quando fu sicuro di averlo di fronte lo abbracciò schiacciando la faccia nel suo petto. Dae non si mosse e in quel momento furono veramente ad un passo dal perdersi per sempre, poi Blue cominciò a parlare, lo fece mostrando a Dae tutta la fragilità che gli aveva sempre nascosto, si mise a nudo e gli parlò davvero, finalmente, di se   
“Non odiarmi Dae, io ti amo da morire. Non ti ho mai abbandonato, mai amore mio, lascia che ti spieghi ti prego non è come pensi tu” si aspettò di essere interrotto ma quando non accadde continuò “sai cos’è una bolla magica Dae? E’ una bolla nella quale un divino crea uno squarcio di realtà, un microcosmo che può essere tutto o niente. E sai a cosa serve? A nascondere oggetti, segreti o persone. E’ li che mia madre ha nascosto me. Ha creato una piccola bolla e mi ci ha nascosto per evitare che la mia gente facesse del male a me e a te quando hanno saputo che noi due ci amavamo. E’ li che sono stato per quattro anni, in una prigione alla quale mia madre aveva dato la forma di isola, una stupidissima e odiosa isola dalla quale non potevo fuggire. Ogni giorno speravo, pregavo che lei venisse a dirmi che potevo tornare a casa, ma il tempo passava e io ero sempre li e quando alla fine lei è arrivata, quando mi ha finalmente liberato io ero pazzo di gioia perché potevo correre da te invece ho scoperto che ero potuto uscire da li perché tu amavi un altro Dae”  
si prese qualche secondo prima di ricominciare durante i quali respirò forte il profumo di Dae riempiendosi le narici e si strinse a lui più forte  
“se solo riuscissi a spiegarti quanto mi è mancato averti accanto a me. Quanto mi sono mancate le tue mani, la tua voce, il tuo amore. La sera che ti ho detto che sarei partito non sarei dovuto nemmeno venire da te ma dovevo vederti ancora una volta. Non potevo dirti dove andavo perché tu mi avresti fermato e la mia gente ti avrebbe ucciso, io non potevo permetterlo Dae. Pensavo di poterti spiegare dopo, con calma, ma quando sono arrivato in quel posto maledetto ho scoperto che nessuno poteva comunicare con me e io non potevo comunicare con nessuno. Ero solo. Tutta la mia magia non è servita a niente perché non potevo raggiungerti, sono stato solo per quattro anni. Ed ora tu ami un altro e lo hai scelto come compagno per tutta la vita, tu non mi vuoi più e quei quattro anni mi sembrano un sacrificio inutile e stupido perché invece di proteggerti ti ho perso. Ti ho perso Dae e non volevo baciare Sergio, non ho mai voluto baciare nessuno che non fossi tu, volevo solo vedere se eri un po’ geloso se in te c’era ancora un po’ di amore per me, solo un po’ di amore per me …”  
quando ancora una volta non ci fu nessuna reazione da parte di Dae, Blue sentì il cuore spezzarsi definitivamente. Non poteva credere di essere arrivato fino a li e di aver perso davvero tutto. Cominciò a tremare così forte che le gambe fecero fatica a reggerlo e sarebbe caduto se le braccia forti di Dae non lo avessero stretto fino a fargli male  
“sei stato quattro anni da solo …”  
sussurrò Dae con le labbra premute contro la sua testa   
“si …”  
l’istante dopo Blue si trovò sdraiato a terra con Dae che gli strappava i vestiti di dosso e lo divorava.   
E con la violenza di una tempesta estiva che spazza via la calura soffocante, così Dae spazzò via quattro anni di solitudine, sofferenza, dolore, rabbia, si abbatté su Blue e annullò ogni traccia di separazione fra loro, si impresse nella sua carne, nelle sue ossa, nella sua anima.   
Lo marchiò con le zanne, lo graffiò con le unghie, lo assaporò con la lingua, lo accarezzò con le mani e quando sprofondò dentro di lui, nel momento stesso in cui entrò in quel paradiso caldo e stretto, niente ebbe più ragione di esistere se non loro due e il loro amore.  
Sopraffatto Blue non fu più in grado di controllare i suoi poteri e il mondo intorno a loro cambiò colore, forma, consistenza centinaia di volte alla stessa velocità con cui il suo cuore pompava nel petto. Il tunnel sparì e al suo posto solo luce, colori abbaglianti, esplosioni di energia e calore, tanto, immenso calore.   
Questo era quello che erano sempre stati quando erano insieme, una forza della natura, qualcosa di incontrollabile, primitivo ed unico.   
Il modo in cui Blue gridò il suo nome mentre sentiva l’estasi giungere, quella supplica adorante, trascinò Dae con lui nell’orgasmo più sconvolgente che avessero mai provato in vita loro.  
Quando tornarono alla realtà, quando sentirono di nuovo la terra fredda sotto di loro e il buio del tunnel li circondò, non riuscirono a fare nient’altro se non stare sdraiati uno sopra l’altro a cercare di riprendere fiato.   
Ci volle molto tempo prima che riuscissero a parlare di nuovo e fu Blue a rompere il silenzio  
“non tornare da lui. Non mi lasciare”  
Dae lo sentì tremare e lo strinse più forte   
“non è così semplice Blue”  
il Divino si agitò sotto di lui  
“si che lo è, tu sei mio me lo hai giurato non puoi tornare da lui”  
“se io e te restassimo insieme cosa accadrà quando la tua gente lo scoprirà?”  
“non lo so ma preferirei morire che separarmi ancora da te”  
Dae sentì le lacrime calde di Blue bagnare anche il suo viso, stava cercando di essere razionale ma non era quello che voleva, lui desiderava solo restare abbracciato a Blue per sempre perché quel ragazzino era tutta la sua vita, sospirò  
“non piangere”  
“tu non lasciarmi e io non piangerò più. Resta con me …”  
e Dae capì che non sarebbe tornato da Fernando mai più …  
“va bene amore”  
sussurrò e Blue singhiozzò  
“giuramelo”  
“te lo giuro amore, resterò con te”  
poi calò sulla sua bocca di Blue sigillando così quel giuramento.

Fernando seduto a terra sbuffò frustrato, Dae non era più tornato quindi sicuramente si stava divertendo con Blue mentre lui … lui si era ritrovato solo, con un gran mal di testa per mancanza di sfogo e pieno di vergogna per la figuraccia con la mamma di Sese. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo affranto e quando li riaprì si ritrovò a fissare la parete dove prima Sergio lo aveva sbattuto. Il solo pensiero del modo in cui Sergio gli si era strusciato addosso gli riaccese il fuoco dentro, spostò lo sguardo ma oramai non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alla sua bocca, alle sue mani, gli sfuggì un lamento e si alzò in piedi  
“meglio che mi faccia un giro, mi servirà a schiarirmi le idee”  
prese una torcia e si incamminò lungo il tunnel verso l’uscita, assorto nei suoi pensieri si rese conto di essere quasi all’ingresso solo quando vide la forte luce del sole e sentì l’aria bollente giungere da fuori  
“non scherzava Gholem quando diceva che fuori era un inferno”  
spinto dalla curiosità si affacciò all’esterno ma il calore lo fece rientrare subito, era davvero insopportabile, decise di ritornare dai compagni ma nel momento in cui si incamminò verso il tunnel un dolore lancinante gli trafisse il fianco spezzandogli il fiato in gola e facendolo barcollare. Confuso abbassò gli occhi e quando vide la freccia sporca di sangue che gli spuntava dalla casacca le gambe gli cedettero e cadde in ginocchio.  
Scioccato e spaventato cercò di capire quello che vedeva.   
Era stato colpito, qualcuno aveva scoccato una freccia che gli si era conficcata nella schiena trapassandolo … qualcuno …   
mentre crollava su un fianco privo di sensi riuscì solo a pensare agli occhi di Sese.  
Sergio scattò in piedi nello stesso istante in cui lo fece Ares.  
Lo aveva sentito.   
Lui aveva sentito il dolore e la paura di Fernando, si girò verso il Dio che in un batter di ciglia lo afferrò per una mano ed insieme sparirono sotto lo sguardo attonito di tutti gli altri.   
Riapparvero all’imbocco del tunnel nel momento in cui tre Karmet si stavano per avventare sul corpo inerme di Fernando.   
Fu quella visione che cambiò per sempre Sergio.   
La vista di Fernando a terra con la freccia che gli spuntava dal corpo, il suo sangue che aveva inzuppato la terra sotto di lui, qualcosa gli esplose dentro, tutto il potere che non aveva mai saputo di avere si risvegliò e invase ogni cellula del suo corpo, la sua aura divenne così potente che Ares si scansò da lui e Sergio con un grido terribile si lanciò sui tre guerrieri di sabbia.   
La ferocia di Sergio era impressionante e annientò i tre Karmet da solo, quando anche l’ultimo si dissolse Sergio si lanciò su Fernando mentre giungevano anche tutti gli altri attirati dai rumori della lotta  
“Nando … Nando parlami”  
lo spostò delicatamente   
“ti prego Nando dimmi qualcosa …”  
Ares si inginocchiò accanto a lui e Sergio lo guardò terrorizzato  
“è vivo Sergio, mio figlio è vivo lo sento”  
Haxa si accovacciò accanto ad Ares   
“lasciami vedere”  
Ares si scostò quel tanto che bastò per permetterle di toccare Fernando, lei controllò la ferita poi guardò Sergio  
“devo togliere la freccia tu devi tenerlo fermo va bene?”  
in realtà Sergio capiva poco e niente di quello che gli stava accadendo intorno, il dolore che sentiva nel vedere Fernando in quello stato era inimmaginabile e non gli permetteva di fare altro se non di pregare, vide Haxa armeggiare, sentì uno schiocco ma non comprese che la dea aveva spezzato la coda della freccia che spuntava dalla schiena di Fernando, poi lei fece un movimento troppo veloce, lui era troppo confuso e spaventato e quando Fernando gridò, rianimandosi per il dolore che l’estrazione della freccia gli aveva causato, Sergio reagì d’istinto e afferrò Haxa per la gola ringhiando come una bestia ferita.   
La sua reazione spiazzò tutti Haxa compresa che non riuscì a difendersi, Artemide cercò di avvicinarsi al figlio per calmarlo ma ottenne l’effetto contrario e lui strinse ancora di più la presa sulla gola di Haxa che, sempre più in debito d’ossigeno, cercava disperatamente di liberarsi dalla sua morsa.   
Si bloccarono tutti.   
Tutti tranne uno  
“lasciala andare”  
la terra vibrò quando Martin pronunciò quelle parole e girandosi verso di lui tutti fecero un passo indietro, anche Daniel, perché Martin si era trasformato in qualcosa di diverso.   
Le zanne che gli spuntavano dalle labbra erano così lunghe che gli ferivano il labbro inferiore, i suoi muscoli erano raddoppiati, gli occhi erano completamente neri come la pece, ma la cosa più impressionante erano i tatuaggi che erano apparsi a ricoprirgli completamente ogni centimetro di pelle visibile, intrecci infiniti di simboli arcani e mistici, pulsanti come se fossero vivi.  
Quello era il Syn di Haxa nel pieno della sua potenza.  
Quando avanzò verso Sergio quest’ultimo cominciò a ringhiare ma Martin non si fermò, le loro auree erano così potenti da scintillare   
“lascia andare Haxa”  
“NO! Lei farà del male a Fernando”  
Martin strinse i pugni, la sua rabbia stava aumentando a dismisura vedendo la dea sempre più in difficoltà, le loro auree si scontrarono provocando scintille che fecero indietreggiare tutti  
“LASCIA ANDARE MIA MADRE! ORA!”  
l’urlo di Martin fece tremare le pareti della caverna e riuscì a superare la follia di Sergio che un lentamente allentò la presa sul collo della dea fino a quando non la lasciò andare e lei si accasciò a terra.


	15. Chapter 15

Lascia andare mia madre …   
erano queste le parole che Martin aveva gridato e tutti le avevano sentite, Haxa tremò, Martin sapeva, cosa sarebbe accaduto ora?   
Ma non accadde nulla, Martin si limitò a dirle   
“cura Fernando”  
e lei, dopo un attimo di confusione, si riscosse tornando al Principe ferito a terra, questa volta Sergio non la fermò e lei potè prestargli le prime cure  
“ho bisogno di acqua per pulirlo così potrò capire meglio lo stato della ferita e avrò bisogno anche di alcune erbe. In fretta Ares …”  
c’era urgenza nella sua voce a indicare che la situazione di Fernando non era semplice e Sergio ricominciò ad arrabbiarsi  
“siete Dei … perché non potete semplicemente curarlo???”  
“perché non è così semplice Sergio! Non tutti gli Dei hanno il potere di curare!”  
gli rispose Haxa e lui si agitò   
“allora portatelo via. Potete sparire no? Prendetelo e portatelo da qualche parte dove lo possano curare!!”  
la Dea scosse la testa  
“se mi smaterializzassi con lui lo ucciderei. Sarebbe come trasportare in un vortice un vaso di cristallo incrinato, si sbriciolerebbe nel tragitto.”  
Sergio gridò per la frustrazione   
“Sergio ascoltami, se mi aiuti Fernando ce la farà ma non devi perdere la testa”  
Sergio cominciò a piangere  
“non farlo morire …”  
Haxa gli sfiorò una mano  
“non lo farò, tu tienilo al sicuro vicino a te e al resto ci penso io ok?”  
Sergio annuì e Haxa mandò Artemide e Apollo a prendere quello che le occorreva  
“dobbiamo spostarlo da qua” disse Ares “quei Karmet probabilmente erano esploratori presto arriveranno anche gli altri”  
prima ancora che potesse pensare a come muovere il figlio Sergio aveva già preso in braccio Fernando e si stava incamminando verso il tunnel.

Dae e Blue uscirono dal tunnel dove erano stati fino a quel momento e non trovarono nessuno  
“ma dove sono tutti?”  
domandò il divino e la risposta arrivò un attimo dopo quando Sergio apparve con Fernando in braccio seguito da tutti gli altri.   
Appena Dae vide le condizioni in cui si trovava Fernando scattò verso di lui, ma prima che riuscisse a toccarlo Sergio gli ringhiò contro e Haxa apparve tra loro due fermando l’elfo mentre Sergio entrava nella grotta  
“meglio se non ti avvicini a Fernando”  
Dae guardò la dea scioccato  
“cosa significa? Perchè non posso avvicinarmi?”  
“perché Sergio non è lucido in questo momento e ti farebbe del male”  
“a me? ma non sono stato io a ferire Fernando”  
“lo so ma lui … lui è ... insomma stai qua va bene? O se vuoi venire la, stai lontano”  
la dea corse da Fernando e lasciò Dae basito a guardare quello che accadeva.   
Haxa fece tutto ciò che poteva per Fernando e quando finì non rimase altro da fare che attendere che il Principe si risvegliasse. 

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Qualcosa colpì Natanian che si svegliò di scatto guardandosi intorno allarmato ma non c’era niente, Calad dormiva e Akry era poco distante da loro e sembrava dormire anche lui, confuso si diede un'altra occhiata intorno poi tornò a sdraiarsi. Aveva chiuso gli occhi da un paio di minuti quando fu colpito di nuovo e questa volta in testa  
“ma che diavolo …”  
quando si mise a sedere non vide niente ma prima di pensare di essere impazzito notò che Akry era in una posizione diversa  
“AKRY!!! SEI STATO TU A COLPIRMI?????”  
il drago sbuffò un po’ di fumo e quando Calad scoppiò a ridere Natanian capì che lo avevano preso in giro  
“non ci posso credere! Vi siete coalizzati contro di me???”  
“ci stavamo annoiando e tu non ti svegliavi” ammise Akry “tu dormi troppo”  
Natanian si offese  
“io non dormo troppo! Ero stanco”  
Akry sbuffò ancora  
“Sei un dormiglione”  
“non è vero”  
Calad rise ancora e Natanian lo colpì ad una coscia  
“non ridere! Io non sono un dormiglione”  
“purtroppo contro di te gioca il fatto che è quasi sera e tu non ti sei mai svegliato”  
Natanian sgranò gli occhi  
“quasi sera?”  
“si, eravamo affamati è per questo che ti abbiamo svegliato”  
Natanian si alzò e andò a sbirciare fuori dalla grotta dove si erano nascosti quella mattina  
“è vero è quasi buio. Tra un po’ dovremo ripartire”  
le braccia di Calad gli circondarono la vita   
“grazie”  
Natanian si voltò verso di lui confuso   
“grazie per cosa?”  
“per avermi salvato la vita”  
“io non ti ho salvato la vita, Kronos ci ucciderà tutti e tre”  
Calad gli sorrise   
“io e Akry non la vediamo così. Vero Akry?”  
il drago si stiracchiò  
“Kronos non ci prenderà mai”  
“sentito?” gli bisbigliò Calad all’orecchio facendolo rabbrividire “non ci prenderà mai”  
poi lo baciò con passione e Natanian fu quasi tentato di credergli.  
Mangiarono qualcosa poi rimontarono su Akry e ripresero a volare in direzione sud. Avevano deciso di non passare il varco verso il Regno degli elfi ma di puntare verso il Regno del sud, sperando di essere gli unici a passare per quella rotta.   
Peccato che invece tutti erano proprio su quella rotta, nemici ed amici e il loro fato sarebbe stato deciso da chi avrebbero incontrato per primo.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

La notte passò e anche parte del giorno dopo.  
Sergio accarezzò i capelli di Fernando e gli sistemò una ciocca dietro un orecchio, si era sdraiato accanto a lui e sollevato su un gomito lo guardava in attesa di un qualunque segno di risveglio.   
Non si era mai staccato da lui e non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo, quando lo aveva visto a terra ferito, quando la paura aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva fatto un giuramento a se stesso: se Fernando fosse sopravvissuto non si sarebbe mai più allontanato da lui, mai più.   
“come sei pallido non si vedono quasi più le tue lentiggini”  
gli accarezzò piano una guancia   
“io amo le tue lentiggini lo sai? No che non lo sai perché non te l’ho mai detto, ma quando ti sveglierai te lo dirò Nando, ti dirò quanto amo le tue lentiggini e quanto amo te”  
appoggiò la fronte alla sua tempia   
“svegliati Nando … svegliati per me”.

Haxa si era seduta vicino a loro nel caso ci fosse stato bisogno di lei, era sicura che Fernando avesse scampato il pericolo più grande ma preferiva aspettare a gioire, era rimasta sveglia tutta la notte e cominciava a sentire la stanchezza, fece scrocchiare il collo e sospirò  
“come sta?”  
la voce di Martin la fece trasalire, si voltò e lo vide in piedi dietro di lei  
“credo bene. La freccia non ha fatto danni importanti ma aspetto che si svegli per esserne sicura.”  
Martin annuì, tra loro scese un silenzio carico di tensione, erano così tante le cose che si dovevano dire, fu Haxa a trovare finalmente il coraggio di parlare   
“mi dispiace non averti detto prima chi ero, ma dopo quello che è accaduto nell’Ade non ne ho avuto il coraggio” abbassò gli occhi cercando di nascondere un dolore lungo una vita “non ti biasimerò se non vorrai avere niente a che fare con me ma che ti piaccia o no, io continuerò comunque ad amarti e a proteggerti perché tu sei mio figlio e adesso che ti ho ritrovato non posso perderti ancora”  
quando Martin non rispose Haxa alzò gli occhi e si spaventò quando si ritrovò la faccia di suo figlio a un centimetro dalla sua, si era inginocchiato accanto a lei e non se ne era nemmeno accorta, deglutì guardando quel viso tatuato e quelle zanne: era così bello ora che i poteri erano esplosi dentro di lui, quello era suo figlio, il suo meraviglioso figlio  
“tu sei davvero mia madre?”  
glielo chiese con un intensità tale nella voce che Haxa tremò ma allo stesso tempo annuì  
“si”  
Martin inchiodò gli occhi nei suoi ma non disse nulla, la dea vedeva tutte le emozioni che lo stavano attraversando: paura, rabbia, confusione e sapeva che era giusto che fosse così. Rimasero a guardarsi a lungo poi un gemito li interruppe, si voltarono e videro Sergio agitarsi: Fernando si era svegliato.

 

Fernando si riprese lentamente e la prima cosa che vide furono due enormi, meravigliosi occhi nocciola che lo fissavano   
“Sese ” aveva la bocca impastata e si sentiva come se un cavallo gli avesse ballato sopra “cosa è successo?”  
Sergio ingoiò il nodo che aveva in gola e gli accarezzò una guancia  
“sei stato ferito da una freccia non te lo ricordi?”  
Fernando lo guardò disorientato, poi la sua mente si schiarì e ricordò tutto, la paura che aveva provato nel momento in cui lo avevano colpito tornò prepotente, sgranò gli occhi   
“mi hanno colpito …”  
le sue labbra cominciarono a tremare   
“no, no non piangere amore” Sergio con tutta la delicatezza del mondo lo abbracciò “è tutto passato. Haxa ti ha curato e non sei più in pericolo”  
Fernando gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e sfogò la sua paura piangendo con la faccia nascosta nell’incavo del suo collo, Sergio lo sollevò piano e lo cullò accarezzandogli la schiena con piccoli cerchi lenti   
“stai tranquillo”  
“ho avuto tanta paura di non vederti più Sese”  
Sergio chiuse gli occhi   
“anche io Nando … anche io. Quando sono arrivato e ti ho visto a terra ho pensato che tu fossi morto, ho provato un dolore così grande che non so nemmeno descrivertelo”  
si scostò per guardarlo negli occhi  
“non farmi mai più spaventare così! Tu non devi andare da nessuna parte senza di me. Io ti proteggo, io mi prendo cura di te”  
Fernando singhiozzò piano  
“mi dispiace, io volevo solo camminare un po’”  
“va bene amore, ma d’ora in poi camminerai con me”  
non si rese conto di averlo fatto ancora, era la seconda volta ma la prima era passata inosservata.   
Questa volta a Fernando però non sfuggì e i suoi occhi si allargarono per la sorpresa  
“mi … mi hai chiamato amore?”  
Sergio per un attimo si irrigidì, la forza dell’abitudine, era scappato dai suoi sentimenti per così tanto tempo che il primo istinto che ebbe fu quello di negare, ma questa volta non lo fece, lo aveva giurato, nessuno lo avrebbe più separato dal suo Nando, nemmeno lui stesso, un po’ imbarazzato sorrise  
“bhè quando si ama qualcuno non è così che lo si chiama?”  
il cervello di Fernando già confuso per il trauma andò completamente nel pallone   
“tu mi ami?”  
“si, io ti amo e non lascerò mai più che qualcuno ti porti via da me”  
Fernando lo guardò con gli occhi spiritati e Sergio rise  
“meglio se ne parliamo più tardi, troppi traumi non vanno bene, ora devi riposarti”  
si spostò per aiutarlo a sdraiarsi ma Fernando restò aggrappato al suo collo  
“voglio dormire qui”  
“su di me?”  
“si”  
sorridendo Sergio gli infilò le braccia sotto le ginocchia e sotto le spalle e se lo mise in braccio, Fernando mugolò un po’ per il dolore ma poi si lasciò andare contro il suo petto   
“tutto bene? sei comodo?”  
Fernando annuì e chiuse gli occhi, Sergio si appoggiò alla parete deciso a riposare ma Nando lo chiamò  
“Sese, chi sono io?”  
al momento Sergio non capì, rimase un attimo frastornato poi guardò meglio Fernando e lesse nel suo sguardo la vera domanda, gli accarezzò una guancia   
“tu sei il mio amore”  
e Fernando richiuse gli occhi sorridendo felice.

Quando Ares tornò dalla perlustrazione con Apollo apprese con gioia che il figlio si era risvegliato senza conseguenze e si smaterializzò al volo per andare a dare la lieta notizia ad Elettra che stava impazzendo sapendo che il figlio era ferito e lei non poteva stargli vicina.  
Il resto del gruppo si riunì per affrontare il problema successivo  
“dobbiamo ripartire, non possiamo fermarci un'altra notte qui”  
tutti guardarono Apollo, sapevano che aveva ragione ma sapevano anche che Fernando non poteva muoversi, Artemide guardò il figlio che dormiva stringendo tra le braccia il suo Principe “Fernando non può venire con noi, non in quelle condizioni e Sergio non lo lascerà mai da solo”   
“come facciamo allora?”  
chiese Apollo e la risposta giunse da dietro le sue spalle  
“mi occupo io di Fernando” la voce di Sergio li fece voltare tutti “noi restiamo qua, voi partite pure, quando starà meglio vi raggiungeremo”  
Artemide gli si avvicinò  
“non è così semplice Sergio, ci vorrà molto prima che Fernando possa ristabilirsi e noi non abbiamo tutto questo tempo, la vita dell’Oracolo e di Calad dipendono da noi”  
“ho detto che io e Fernando non ci muoviamo da qua. Voi siete sufficienti per fare quello che va fatto, io devo pensare a lui”  
Artemide si voltò verso Apollo in cerca di aiuto ma era chiaro a tutti che Sergio non avrebbe cambiato idea, si fece avanti Daniel  
“potrebbe usare queste” mostrò due boccette che aveva in mano “sono le medicine che ho usato per curare Martin quando l’ho ritrovato, in due giorni hanno guarito le sue ferite e lui ha potuto rialzarsi”  
si voltò verso Martin in cerca di conferma ma, come era accaduto per tutto il giorno, Martin non lo degnò di uno sguardo, Daniel allora abbassò gli occhi mortificato, Haxa prese le boccette controllandone il contenuto  
“cosa sono?”  
“non lo so, me le ha date la donna che ha cresciuto me e Martin, dice che la dea Eir ha insegnato alle donne della sua famiglia come prepararle”  
Haxa se le rigirò fra le mani pensierosa poi guardò Sergio  
“va bene, le medicine rimetteranno Fernando in piedi velocemente ma come farete a restare qua soli? I karmet potrebbero tornare e se vi attaccassero tu non potrai difenderlo se sei impegnato a difendere te stesso e avrete bisogno di acqua e cibo, noi non possiamo venire a portarveli e tu non sai ancora smaterializzarti per procurarteli”  
Martin si affiancò a sua madre e guardò Sergio  
“potrebbe restare Gholem con loro, gli procurerebbe quello che gli serve, è un ottima sentinella e in caso di bisogno potrebbe venire a chiedere aiuto a noi”  
Sergio annuì grato all’amico per il suo appoggio e Martin gli fece un mezzo sorriso, l’idea di lasciare li il piccolo demone convinse tutti   
“bene” intervenne Apollo “allora cominciamo a preparare i bagagli perché tra poco si parte”.

 

Daniel si ritirò nell’angolo in cui si era nascosto dalla notte prima, quando erano rientrati nella grotta dopo il ferimento di Fernando.   
Si strinse le ginocchia al petto e ci appoggiò sopra la fronte, era a pezzi, Martin non gli aveva mai rivolto la parola, non lo aveva nemmeno guardato una volta, era arrabbiato e lui sapeva il perché.  
Martin aveva saputo in qualche modo che Haxa era sua madre e aveva anche capito che lui lo sapeva e non gli aveva detto niente.  
Fin dall’inizio aveva saputo che tenere quel segreto gli sarebbe costato caro ed ora le sue previsioni si stavano avverando. Poteva biasimare Martin? No. Gli aveva nascosto la cosa più importante della sua vita ed era giusto che fosse arrabbiato, ma se almeno gli avesse permesso di spiegare, di parlare … ma Martin si era chiuso in un mutismo che faceva male da morire.  
Cominciò a piangere in silenzio incapace di trovare il coraggio di affrontare Martin e cosciente del fatto che quello che era accaduto aveva segnato la loro storia in modo indelebile.

 

“Hai deciso di non parlargli più?”  
Martin non si voltò verso Apollo e continuò a preparare la sua roba, erano nella grotta dove avevano sistemato i cavalli ed erano soli  
“non credo siano affari tuoi”  
“su questo potrei avere qualcosa da ridire visto che siamo stati io e Sergio a chiedergli di non dirti niente”  
“complimenti, allora consolatelo voi”  
Apollo rise   
“bhè se insisti così tanto potrei farlo veramente. E’ davvero carino e credo che mi divertirei parecchio con lui”  
Martin scattò come una molla girandosi e sferrandogli un pugno ma colpì l’aria, Apollo riapparve alle sue spalle, lo colpì dietro le ginocchia facendolo crollare a terra e Martin ancora una volta gli ringhiò contro sfoderando le zanne, Apollo scosse la testa  
“ti ho già detto una volta che queste cose non mi spaventano ma mi eccitano”  
Martin gli si lanciò contro ma Apollo si smaterializzò di nuovo facendolo infuriare ancora di più, cominciò ad insultarlo pesantemente fino a quando Apollo gli apparve di fronte all’improvviso e lui si ritrovò inchiodato alla parete della grotta.  
Apollo non lo aveva nemmeno toccato, lo aveva fatto volare via e bloccato usando solo i suoi poteri   
“Credi che il dio del sole sia un ragazzino con cui puoi fare a pugni Martin? ”  
Martin avrebbe dovuto capire che quella era una battaglia che non avrebbe mai nemmeno dovuto cominciare, ma era così frustrato e arrabbiato che non seppe fermarsi  
“credo che tu sia un vigliacco che si nasconde dietro i suoi poteri” si contorse furioso “liberami e combatti onestamente”  
per un attimo Apollo rimase immobile, un lampo di luce attraversò i suoi occhi, poi fece un passo verso di lui inespressivo e calmo  
“è il caso che tu capisca una cosa Martin e se la capirai forse arriverai a vedere la fine di questa giornata. Io non sono Sergio con il quale ti puoi azzuffare quando sei nervoso o infuriato, io sono il Dio del Sole Martin, IL DIO DEL SOLE.”  
Apollo gridò le ultime 4 parole e Martin tremò insieme alle pareti della grotta, nonostante questo ringhiò contro di lui, ritrovarsi incatenato un'altra volta nella sua vita lo fece impazzire, un ringhio potente, gli occhi gli divennero neri come la pece come quando Sergio aveva attaccato Haxa, i tatuaggi presero vita sulla sua pelle iniziando a muoversi e a cambiare forma, la furia risvegliò il suo lato divino ed oscuro e provò di nuovo a liberarsi, provò e riprovò fino a quando lo sforzo non lo fece ansimare e i muscoli gli fecero male, ma non servì a niente.   
Apollo, impassibile ai suoi sforzi gli si avvicinò, si fermò ad un passo da lui e lo fissò negli occhi  
“tu non potrai mai vincere contro di me”  
la voce gelida, nessuna traccia di umanità nel suo sguardo, Martin vide la divinità e non l’uomo e cominciò ad avere paura, Apollo gli si avvicinò ancora di più invadendo il suo spazio personale fino ad arrivare quasi a sfiorargli il naso con il suo, Martin allontanò la faccia di scatto ma non avendo spazio sbattè violentemente la testa contro la parete dura dietro di lui e gli occhi gli lacrimarono per il dolore.   
Apollo allungò una mano e catturò una lacrima con un dito  
“odio la stupidità umana” sospirò deluso guardandosi il dito bagnato poi guardò di nuovo lui “ti piace il buio Martin?”  
Martin non vide più nulla: buio totale, il nulla assoluto e gli sfuggì un gemito  
“ora dimmi Martin … ti piace il freddo?”  
quando Martin cominciò a sentire il calore del suo corpo abbandonarlo cominciò a tremare, più il freddo avanzava dentro di lui più tremava, cominciò a sentire dolore, sembrava che gli si stesse ghiacciando il sangue nelle vene e faceva male, male da morire, cercò di resistere, lo fece fino a quando non gli sembrò che qualcuno gli stesse perforando il cervello con migliaia di aghi ghiacciati e allora urlò.  
“Tu vedi la luce del giorno perché io lo voglio, tu senti il calore dei raggi del sole perché io lo voglio, ma se io non lo volessi più, tu vivresti nel buio e nel gelo per il resto della tua vita”  
il dolore nella testa di Martin si allentò e lui potè respirare di nuovo, tremando congelato e terrorizzato si arrese alla forza di Apollo  
“ho capito”  
due mani forti si piantarono ai lati della sua testa contro la parete facendolo sobbalzare   
“cosa hai capito Martin?”  
la bocca di Apollo sfiorò il suo orecchio mentre parlava e Martin tremò ancora  
“ho capito che sei più forte di me e mi puoi fare male, tanto male ”  
“E cosa succederebbe se io facessi a pugni con te invece di usare i miei poteri?”  
“mi uccideresti …”  
balbettò   
“ora dimmi Martin: pensi ancora che sono un vigliacco?”  
“no …”  
la luce tornò e Apollo rimase sconvolto da quello che vide.   
Aveva fatto calare il buio su un ragazzo furioso, arrogante e stupido e quando la luce era tornata si era trovato di fronte un ragazzo fragile come il cristallo, con gli occhi smarriti e carichi di un dolore così profondo da non poter essere causato solo da quello che era appena accaduto, solo allora Apollo si ricordò cosa Martin aveva subito nell’Ade e capì come doveva essersi sentito incatenato a quel muro  
“ho freddo …”  
balbettò Martin e lui si riscosse liberandolo dalla forza che lo teneva incatenato al muro.   
Martin gli crollò addosso, aveva un bisogno disperato di calore e tremando si schiacciò contro il suo petto, Apollo lo abbracciò stringendolo a sè  
“passerà subito”  
Martin sentì il calore tornare lentamente nel suo corpo provando un sollievo enorme che lo fece singhiozzare quando insieme al gelo sparì anche il dolore.   
Apollo non si rese conto di aver cominciato ad accarezzargli la schiena, continuava a pensare a quello che aveva visto nei suoi occhi poco prima e il senso di colpa lo colpì con la forza di un maglio.   
Si sentì male, desiderò ardentemente scoprire quali pensieri e quali emozioni si celavano in quel ragazzo tormentato così da poter alleviare il suo dolore, per un attimo pensò di usare i suoi poteri ma cambiò subito idea. Se per leggere i pensieri era sufficiente una sbirciatina nella testa delle persone, per conoscere i sentimenti era necessario aprirsi completamente e collegarsi all’altro creando una sorta di ponte che trasmetteva tutto quello che l’altro aveva dentro e diventava insopportabile provare tutto in una volta sola.   
E poi era un legame che una volta creato era quasi impossibile rescindere.  
Martin si agitò fra le sue braccia,si rese conto che cercava di allontanarsi ma non ci riusciva perché lo stava stringendo troppo allora lo lasciò andare e fece un passo indietro, Martin non lo guardava in faccia e lui comprendeva perfettamente il perché: lo aveva schiacciato ed umiliato e difficilmente fra loro le cose sarebbero potute tornare normali, Martin ora lo avrebbe temuto e anche probabilmente odiato, quel pensiero lo ferì, si schiarì la voce  
“senti Martin … io non volevo …”  
Martin non lo fece nemmeno finire di parlare e se ne andò lasciandolo a fissare la sua schiena mentre spariva fuori dalla grotta.

Martin entrò nella grotta dove c’erano tutti gli altri, era una bomba pronta ad esplodere e per sfortuna di Daniel la prima persona che vide fu proprio lui.   
Martin si diresse da lui e Daniel sobbalzò  
“Martin …”  
“tu mi hai tradito”  
Daniel si alzò in piedi  
“ascolta … fammi spiegare …”  
“non c’è niente da spiegare. Hai lasciato che io scoprissi da solo che lei era mia madre! Sapevi cosa provavo e mi hai lasciato annegare nei dubbi mentre mi riempivate la testa di chiacchiere su di lei per farmi capire quello che non avevate il coraggio di dirmi. TU mi dovevi dire quello che sapevi perché eri l’unico che avrebbe potuto rendermi quel momento meno doloroso e lo sai, ma sei stato un vigliacco!”  
cominciò a gridare e Daniel fece un passo indietro spaventato  
“Hai idea di cosa ho provato quando ho capito che lei era mia madre??? Ti ricordi cosa mi ha fatto??? Ti ricordi in che condizioni ero quando mi hai trovatooo????! Hai una pallida idea di che inferno ho nella testa?? ”  
Daniel cominciò a tremare devastato da quelle parole, lo sguardo di Martin era duro come la pietra e faceva male  
“io non mi fido più di te.”  
Daniel sgranò gli occhi  
“no … no Martin non dire così … ti puoi fidare di me te lo giuro …”  
“e fino a quando mi potrò fidare di te Daniel? Fino a quando qualcun altro non ti chiederà di non dirmi qualcosa? Un estraneo Daniel, un signor nessuno ti ha chiesto di mentirmi e tu lo hai fatto!”  
Daniel cominciò a piangere  
“NO!Non è così! Io non sapevo cosa fare! Cerca di capire”  
ma Martin non era li per capire, gli erano accadute troppe cose tutte insieme, l’Ade, sua madre, le bugie di Daniel, Kronos, la sua vita era stata stravolta, si sentiva come se non ne avesse più il controllo perché continuavano ad accadergli cose che lui non riusciva a gestire e non aveva avuto mai un attimo di tregua per poterle elaborare. L’unico punto fermo della sua vita era sempre stato Daniel ed ora gli era venuto a mancare anche quello, non sapeva più a chi aggrapparsi e si sentiva terribilmente solo, sperduto e spaventato.  
“no tu cerca di capire Daniel: io sono tornato dall’inferno per te e tu mi hai ricambiato così! Io e te abbiamo chiuso!”  
“Martin no …”  
Daniel gli afferrò un braccio ma Martin lo spinse via facendolo cadere, non lo aveva fatto apposta, ancora non riusciva a gestire la sua nuova forza ma Daniel rovinò a terra e fu allora che Haxa intervenne  
“Martin che diavolo fai?”  
Martin guardò Daniel a terra, vide quanto era sconvolto e per un attimo si vergognò di averlo trattato così, ma solo per un attimo, poi il suo inferno personale tornò ad annebbiargli i pensieri e guardò sua madre in cagnesco  
“non pensare che essere mia madre ti dia il diritto di …”  
Haxa lo colpì con uno schiaffo facendogli girare la faccia, era furibonda  
“chiudi la bocca e vattene subito prima che decida di ricordarti di cosa sono capace quando mi fanno arrabbiare!”  
calò il silenzio nella grotta, Martin si toccò la guancia che gli bruciava, li guardò tutti e due poi si soffermò su sua madre  
“non ho bisogno che mi ricordi quanto sai essere dolce con il tuo bambino mamma”  
Haxa sbiancò, Martin fu felice di essere riuscito a ferirla e affondò il coltello  
“tutti pensano di poterti dipingere ai miei occhi come una povera madre triste e infelice. Ma io so chi sei veramente e so di cosa sei capace perché l’ho provato sulla mia pelle. Tu sarai anche la donna che mi ha partorito ma io una madre ce l’ho ed è la donna che mi ha cresciuto. Tu per me sei e resterai solo la Dea Haxa e il dolore che mi hai inflitto non lo dimenticherò mai”  
Haxa non riuscì a dire una sola parola e lui se ne andò lasciando il gelo nella caverna.


	16. Chapter 16

Apollo stava sellando il suo cavallo quando lo vide tornare e capì subito che era accaduto qualcosa, Martin abbassò gli occhi passandogli accanto ma Apollo lo prese per un braccio fermandolo  
“cosa è successo?”  
per un attimo vide le rabbia nei suoi occhi e si preparò a litigare di nuovo ma subito dopo la rabbia sparì e apparvero lacrime che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere   
“Martin …”  
“lasciami”  
cercò di divincolarsi ma Apollo  
non lo mollò, lo abbracciò e Martin si agitò ancora di più ma alla fine crollò contro il suo petto e con la faccia nascosta pianse sfogando tutta la sua frustrazione.   
Apollo per la prima volta in vita sua si trovò a non sapere come gestire una situazione.   
Il pianto roco di Martin gli stava perforando il cuore, quel ragazzo era a pezzi e lui desiderava solo farlo stare bene ma non sapeva come fare. Provò a fargli delle domande ma Martin non disse una sola parola, allora attese un po’ nella speranza che si calmasse ma Martin continuò a piangere e Apollo capì che c’era un solo modo per aiutarlo.  
Si fece forza, prese un grande respiro poi aprì la sua mente ed entrò in quella di Martin.   
Quando toccò la mente di Martin ne fu travolto, assorbì ogni cosa: pensieri, emozioni, sentimenti. Tutto quello che Martin era divenne parte di lui e Apollo annaspò in cerca d’aria.   
Fu Martin a staccarsi per primo, lo spinse via conscio di quell’invasione e Apollo barcollò fino al muro dove si appoggiò   
“cosa … cosa mi hai fatto??? Eri nella mia testa ti ho sentito …”  
“niente …”  
rispose ansimando, Martin si strinse la testa   
“non mentirmi! Tu eri qui … ti sento ancora! Smettila”  
Martin si strinse ancora più forte la testa, non provava dolore ma era spaventato e Apollo andò da lui prima che si facesse male, gli prese le mani e gliele staccò dalla testa  
“Martin …”  
Martin si agitò nel tentativo di liberarsi  
“esci dalla mia testa”  
“ascoltami per favore, non ti sto facendo niente, ho solo letto quello che non volevi dirmi”  
Martin si bloccò e lo guardò furioso  
“come hai osato! Quelli sono i miei pensieri … solo miei!”  
quello che Apollo aveva visto nella sua mente lo aveva sconvolto, aveva provato la sua solitudine, la sua disperazione e la sua paura ed erano così grandi che lui non riusciva a capire come riuscisse a sopportarle.   
Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dirgli quello che provava per lui in quel momento ne a spiegargli quanto desiderasse aiutarlo, allora scelse la via più veloce per farsi capire: gli lasciò le mani, gli afferrò il viso e lo baciò.  
Lo shock di Martin fu enorme, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soffocato, nessuno lo aveva mai baciato a parte Daniel … non ebbe il tempo di pensare oltre perché il bacio finì e Apollo si scostò da lui quel tanto che bastò per poterlo guardare negli occhi, Martin si toccò le labbra   
“perché lo hai fatto?”   
sussurrò e Apollo si innamorò del suo sguardo scandalizzato e sperduto  
“perchè non sapevo come altro dirti che non devi avere paura di me”  
“io non ho paura di te, io non ho paura di niente e tu …” fece un passo indietro “tu non dovevi … non si baciano le persone così … dovevi chiedermelo. Io non sono una cosa” cominciò a tremare “tutti pensate di potermi fare quello che volete” un altro passo indietro “prendete la mia vita e la stravolgete senza chiedermi per favore o scusa” riprese a piangere mentre si sfiorava ancora la bocca “io non sono una cosa! Io non sono una cosa!”  
non riuscì a fare un altro passo indietro perché Apollo fu su di lui e lo abbracciò ancora   
“lo so Martin per Zeus lo so! Ti giuro che non ho mai pensato che tu fossi una cosa, non l’ho mai pensato!”  
“si invece! mi hai fatto male, hai spiato i miei pensieri e dopo mi hai baciato! Nessuno mi ha mai baciato, solo Daniel e tu non dovevi!!”  
gli urlò piangendo con la faccia premuta contro il suo petto e Apollo scioccato da quella confessione tremò  
“hai ragione … scusami … scusami”  
si udirono delle voci che si avvicinavano, Martin alzò la testa di scatto guardandolo terrorizzato  
“non voglio che mi vedano così”  
si smaterializzarono nell’istante in cui Blue e Dae entravano nella grotta.  
Riapparvero in un bosco, Martin si staccò da Apollo barcollando e dovette respirare a fondo un paio di volte per non vomitare  
“passerà subito” lo rassicurò Apollo “succede solo le prime volte che ti smaterializzi, poi ti abituerai”  
quando fu sicuro che non avrebbe rimesso anche l’anima Martin si guardò intorno e si schiarì la voce   
“dove siamo?”  
“in un posto sicuro”  
Martin continuò a guardarsi intorno, non c’erano che alberi da vedere ma lui preferiva guardare quelli che voltarsi verso Apollo, si vergognava di essere crollato in quel modo davanti a lui ed era anche furioso per l’invasione nella sua testa, però non si allontanava più di qualche passo e se non lo sentiva più vicino lo cercava con la cosa dell’occhio.  
Apollo lo lasciò fare, lasciò che si tranquillizzasse, sentì chiaramente i suoi pensieri vorticare sempre meno velocemente e si rilassò anche lui.  
“Smettila”  
la voce improvvisa di Martin lo fece sobbalzare  
“smettila di fare cosa? Non mi sono mosso”  
“smettila di leggermi nella testa. Ti sento”  
“e allora dimmelo tu quello che pensi così non dovrò spiare i tuoi pensieri”  
Martin finalmente si voltò a guardarlo   
“perché dovrei dirlo proprio a te?”  
“perché io non permetterò che ti accada più niente”  
Martin non si aspettava quella risposta e nemmeno la decisione che vide nel suo sguardo e rimase spiazzato  
“perché?”  
“vuoi la verità?”  
Martin annuì e Apollo allargò le braccia  
“non lo so. So solo che non posso farne a meno. Dal momento in cui ti ho visto mi sei piaciuto Martin, volevo farti mio, ma quando ho toccato i tuoi pensieri, quando quello che provavi mi è entrato dentro io ho desiderato solo tenerti al sicuro e proteggerti.”  
Martin fece un passo verso di lui  
“non voglio venire a letto con te”  
“va bene”  
“non voglio baciarti”  
“va bene”  
Martin avanzò di un altro passo  
“non devi farmi più male”  
Apollo sentì il cuore stringersi  
“ti giuro che non lo farò mai più”  
Martin lo scrutò ancora a lungo, non si fidava, non si fidava più di nessuno, Apollo sentì la sua sfiducia e si sentì ferito ma lo capì  
“non mi aspetto che tu ti fidi di me ora ma dammi la possibilità di dimostrare quello che dico. Io voglio solo prendermi cura di te”  
Martin avrebbe voluto ribattere che non aveva bisogno che qualcuno si prendesse cura di lui ma non era vero, lui aveva bisogno di qualcuno che cancellasse la paura, il dolore e la solitudine che provava, esitò nel rispondere e Apollo capì che aveva incrinato la sua corazza, ne approfitto per avvicinarsi, Martin alzò gli occhi e si trovò a guardare quelli del dio  
“io mi prenderò cura di te”  
mentre Apollo allungava le mani e lo abbracciava Martin trattenne il fiato, doveva respingerlo, doveva prendere le distanze, ma quando si ritrovò avvolto dal calore delle braccia di Apollo non ne fu capace.  
Fu la prima volta che non si ribellò a quel contatto, si lasciò andare e si rilassò tra quelle braccia forti e possenti, gli sfuggì un sospiro di sollievo quasi impercettibile ma Apollo lo udì comunque, gli accarezzò la schiena  
“sei al sicuro adesso”  
e Martin ricambiò l’abbraccio appoggiandosi completamente a lui.

Dopo quell’abbraccio rimasero seduti in silenzio spalla a spalla a non fare nulla se non ascoltare i suoni del bosco, ma il tempo stringeva e loro dovevano tornare dagli altri.   
“Dovremmo tornare ora Martin, si è fatto tardi e ci staranno cercando”  
i pensieri di Martin ricominciarono a vorticare furiosamente e Apollo lo guardò  
“non vuoi tornare?”  
Martin abbassò lo sguardo  
“no …”  
“sai che non è possibile”  
Martin sospirò tristemente  
“lo so”  
altro silenzio poi Apollo si alzò in piedi e gli tese la mano  
“andiamo?”  
Martin abbassò gli occhi  
“ho bisogno di altro tempo”  
Apollo si pentì di avergli giurato che non lo avrebbe più baciato, vederlo così fragile scatenava in lui un desiderio quasi insopportabile di prenderlo e farlo suo per il resto dell’eternità. Sospirando gli accarezzò una guancia con le nocche  
“parlerò con Ares, gli dirò che io e te partiremo per primi per controllare che sulla nostra strada non ci siano Karmet ad attenderci va bene?”  
Martin lo guardò pieno di gratitudine  
“si … ”  
Apollo si alzò e gli tese ancora la mano  
“allora andiamo”  
questa volta Martin la prese senza esitare e quando fu in piedi non la lasciò  
“grazie”  
gli sussurrò e Apollo gliela strinse sorridendo poi svanirono.

Martin attese fuori dalle grotte e quando Apollo arrivò con i cavalli se ne andarono insieme.   
Più si allontanavano, più Apollo sentiva l’ansia di Martin svanire e anche se sapeva che era solo una soluzione momentanea, capì di aver preso la decisione giusta.  
Il resto della comitiva partì più tardi lasciando Sergio e Fernando con Gholem.   
Poco prima di partire Dae fece l’ultimo tentativo di avvicinarsi a Fernando nella speranza che questa volta Sergio gli permettesse di parlargli, ma Sergio si rifiutò ancora di svegliare Fernando e Dae stava quasi rinunciando quando Fernando si svegliò da solo  
“Dae …”  
Sergio gli mise una mano sugli occhi oscurandogli la visuale  
“dormi Nando sei stanco”  
Fernando cercò di togliergliela  
“Sese ma cosa fai?”  
“devi dormire”  
“ma c’è Dae … voglio parlare con lui”  
“no”  
“Sese togli subito la mano!”  
Sergio lo accontentò solo per non farlo agitare e Fernando lo guardò malissimo  
“ma sei stupido?”  
Sergio imbronciato abbassò gli occhi  
“non sono stupido … sei stanco …”  
Fernando capì che era geloso e sorrise   
“devo solo parlargli un attimo poi ti prometto che tornerò a dormire”  
il broncio di Sergio toccò quasi il pavimento e Fernando rise girandosi verso Dae che finalmente potè avvicinarsi senza rischiare di essere ucciso  
“Luce di Aurora come stai?”  
Sergio ringhiò facendo sorridere ancora di più Fernando   
“Haxa dice che mi rimetterò presto con le medicine di Daniel, per ora non mi resta che sopportare il dolore e sperare che passi alla svelta”  
“ero così preoccupato, non volevo partire senza averti parlato”  
“anche io vorrei parlarti”  
bastò guardarsi negli occhi per comprendersi e non ci fu bisogno di molte parole, Dae gli sorrise  
“sapevamo che sarebbe finita così.”  
Fernando annuì  
“si, anche se magari preferivo non prendermi una freccia nella pancia per farlo succedere. Tu hai chiarito le cose con Blue?”  
“siamo sulla buona strada”  
Fernando gli sorrise e allungò una mano per fargli una carezza ma Sergio fu più veloce e gliela prese intrecciando le dita alle sue  
“Sese …”  
“hai detto parlargli, non toccarlo. Parlare va bene, toccare no”  
“va bene Nando, non preoccuparti” intervenne Dae “capisco la sua gelosia, in fondo ho fatto l’amore con te molte più volte di lui e questo deve pesargli particolarmente”  
Dae riuscì ad evitare il pugno di Sergio solo perché Fernando era per metà sdraiato su di lui e gli bloccava i movimenti  
“Sese fai il bravo e non sballottarmi che mi fa male la ferita”  
e Sergio dovette ingoiare il boccone amaro, ma per poco però.  
L’elfo si era preso la sua piccola vendetta ma non aveva calcolato Blue che era sempre stato dietro di lui, Sergio invece lo vide e sorrise sadicamente  
“sai Dae credo di non essere l’unico a cui quello che hai detto pesa particolarmente e purtroppo per te lui” e indicò dietro le spalle dell’elfo “si è appena illuminato come una torcia e credo che non sia un buon segno”  
Dae si voltò di scatto e quando vide la faccia di Blue impallidì  
“Blue, amore …”  
il divino si alzò in piedi  
“e così hai fatto l’amore con lui tante volte mentre io ero segregato su quell’isola maledetta da solo”  
la luce che emanava pulsava, era davvero furioso, Dae si alzò lentamente e cominciò ad allontanarsi da lui  
“no … amore non è così”  
“quindi non hai fatto l’amore con lui?”  
“si .. cioè no .. insomma può essere”  
Blue si accese ancora di più e Dae scattò via seguito subito dopo dal divino inviperito.  
Fernando e Sergio rimasero a guardarli fino a che non sparirono fuori dalla grotta, quando le grida di Dae che chiedeva perdono si spensero Sergio baciò la testa a Fernando  
“così impara”  
“sei cattivo, non ti ha fatto niente”  
“a parte portarmi via te?”  
Fernando lo guardò di traverso  
“lui non ti ha portato via niente, eri tu che non mi volevi”  
Sergio gli accarezzò una guancia   
“ero solo uno stupido”  
“si eri proprio uno stupido zuccone”  
“ora invece sono un dio e tu sei mio!”  
Fernando scoppiò a ridere di gusto  
“un dio poeta, fai anche le rime”  
e Sergio lo baciò ridendo contro la sua bocca.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

La spalla di Calad sembrava reggere bene il volo, lo lasciava indolenzito e a volte faceva un po’ male ma migliorava costantemente e questo era un sollievo per Natanian. Le prime luci dell’alba che spuntarono alla loro sinistra confermarono che stavano procedendo nella direzione giusta, Sud, Akry cominciò a scendere di quota puntando una formazione rocciosa sotto di loro e poco dopo atterrarono davanti all’ingresso di una grotta.  
Smontarono dal drago e si stirarono i muscoli indolenziti, Natanian si avvicinò a Calad e gli controllò la spalla  
“come va?”  
Calad gli cinse la vita con l’altro braccio  
“bene … ma mi manca qualcosa”  
il suo sguardo malizioso fece sorridere Natanian che si appoggiò a lui  
“ah si? e cosa ti manca?”  
Calad gli sorrise  
“tu”  
e si chinò a baciarlo.   
“Che carini …”  
al suono di quella voce Akry ruggì, Calad e Natanian si allontanarono e fecero un salto indietro quando videro Skull uscire dalla grotta.  
Il più sorpreso dei due però fu Natanian perchè Alexis gli aveva detto di averlo ucciso dopo che aveva aggredito Calad, evidentemente non era così, Alexis gli aveva mentito.  
Skull guardò Natanian  
“allora traditore … pensavi davvero di poter sfuggire a Kronos?”  
fu Calad a rispondergli   
“tu sei quello che ha cercato di uccidermi mentre ero incatenato e ferito?”  
Skull rise  
“cos’è ti sei of…”  
un pugnale gli si conficcò nel petto bloccandogli le parole in gola, Calad era stato così veloce che nemmeno Natanian al suo fianco si era accorto che lo aveva lanciato  
“se la parola che stavi per dire era offeso ti rispondo: no non mi sono offeso, mi sono arrabbiato”  
Natanian aveva passato gli ultimi due giorni a pensare a come proteggere Calad dimenticandosi che guerriero formidabile fosse, ora, vedendo la sua postura fiera, lo sguardo assassino, i muscoli tesi e pronti al combattimento dal suo cuore sparì ogni traccia di paura.  
Skull grugnendo si strappò via il pugnale e guardando il sangue che lo ricopriva ringhiò  
“per quello che hai appena fatto ti farò soffrire tanto elfo”  
Calad ghignò  
“intanto soffri tu …”  
Skull con un grido furioso si lanciò contro di loro, i due elfi balzarono via e lo avrebbero evitato senza problemi ma furono afferrati da qualcuno alle loro spalle che li trattenne mentre Skull li colpiva entrambi con violenza allo stomaco.  
I due elfi si accartocciarono su loro stessi e crollarono in ginocchio, Natanian boccheggiando si voltò e vide Alexis e Domino, erano stati loro a bloccarli, per lui fu la conferma che era stato tradito dagli unici amici che aveva.   
Akry ringhiò, Natanian sentì il terreno tremare quando il drago si mosse per venire in loro soccorso ma un attimo dopo una fitta atroce alla testa fece gridare l’elfo, seguì un tonfo sordo e una nube di sabbia che si spostava, quando lui e Calad si voltarono videro Akry incosciente a terra. Era vivo, Natanian lo sentiva, ma in qualche modo lo avevano stordito e reso inoffensivo.   
Era finita, la loro unica possibilità di fuga era stata abbattuta e non c’erano possibilità che loro due se la potessero cavare contro i tre guerrieri.  
Natanian tossì e guardò Calad  
“dunque siamo arrivati alla fine amore mio”  
Calad gli sorrise   
“sembra di si … ma non sono uno che cede così facilmente … dovresti saperlo”  
“lo so. E’ per questo che ti amo”  
si rialzarono e spalla a spalla si prepararono a vendere cara la pelle, Skull si prese gioco di loro   
“meglio così, mi sarei annoiato ad uccidervi alla svelta. Così almeno potrò farvi soffrire di più”  
Calad ghignò  
“io invece dico che tu entrerai nell’Ade prima di me, perchè questa è l’ultima cosa che farò da vivo, e per gli Dei, la farò proprio bene”  
Natanian non disse nulla ad Alexis e Domino, non avrebbe davvero saputo esprimere in parole tutto il dolore e la delusione che provava, si limitò a fissarli poi Skull gridò, tutti scattarono ma le cose presero una piega inaspettata.  
Calad, che fu il più veloce di tutti, fece per colpire Skull ma qualcosa piombò sul guerriero deforme e lo abbatté al suolo. Allo stesso tempo Alexis e Domino invece di abbattersi su Natanian lo saltarono via atterrando alle sue spalle.  
Calad fissava a bocca aperta Catalina trasformata per metà in lupo che gli sorrideva mentre, con le enormi zampe posteriori, ballava sulla testa di Skull sprofondandogli sempre di più il cranio frantumato nella sabbia, Natanian invece fissava la schiena di Domino e Alexis confuso  
“cosa succede?”  
Catalina da lontano lo salutò con la mano felice come una pasqua  
“ciao Natanian, siamo venuti a salvarti”  
l’elfo sbarrò gli occhi e Alexis si voltò verso di lui  
“Te l’ho detto Natanian: siamo una famiglia e noi ci prendiamo cura della nostra famiglia”  
vedendo la faccia sbigottita dell’amico sorrise e continuò  
“Quando Kronos ha capito che lo avevi tradito ci ha ordinato di trovarvi e di uccidervi. Per essere sicuro che noi obbedissimo ha messo al comando di questa spedizione Skull”  
“tu mi avevi detto che lo avevi ucciso”  
“e l’ho fatto, ma quando tu sei fuggito Kronos lo ha fatto tornare dall’Ade per farti dare la caccia proprio da lui” il guerriero si sistemò i capelli un po’ infastidito “io odio che qualcuno cambi quello che faccio. Se io uccido Skull, Skull deve restare morto.”   
Natanian li guardava a bocca aperta  
“io … cioè voi …”  
Domino sventolò una mano in aria   
“non c’è bisogno che ringrazi … visto che verremo con te cucinerai per tutti per un mese e saremo pari”  
in quel momento Akry cominciò a risvegliarsi e Alexis si irrigidì un po’  
“a proposito Natanian, visto che vi abbiamo salvato la vita, saresti così gentile da spiegare ad Akry come stanno le cose prima che decida di darci fuoco?”  
Natanian alzò un sopracciglio  
“lo avete abbattuto voi?”  
“abbattuto? NO! Non lo abbiamo abbattuto, lo abbiamo addormentato. Non volevamo che ci mangiasse!”  
“gli avete fatto male l’ho sentito! E poi potevate evitare di attaccarci, perché non avete ucciso Skull prima?”  
“perché Kronos sorvegliava la sua mente, quello che vedeva Skull lo vedeva anche Kronos. Catalina lo ha colpito alle spalle per non farsi vedere, l’ultima cosa che Skull ha visto eravamo io e Domino che stavamo combattendo contro di te ed è esattamente quello che ha visto anche Kronos. Quando lui si accorgerà che lo abbiamo fregato noi saremo già molto lontani”  
Akry cominciò ad aprire gli occhi e Alexis a sudare  
“Natanian per favore …”  
“si ok … ok”  
Akry si riprese completamente e ruggì furioso, Catalina scappò in braccio a Domino e Alexis arretrò verso di loro, Natanian ridendo spiegò la situazione e il drago si calmò.   
Il sole si stava alzando e il calore aumentava quindi entrarono tutti nella grotta, Calad era a disagio, per lui i nuovi arrivati non erano amici e si teneva a distanza, sistemò il suo giaciglio il più vicino possibile ad Akry e si sedette pensieroso.   
Osservava Calad parlare con i tre ragazzi, scherzavano mentre preparavano qualcosa da mangiare, ridevano e lui sentì nostalgia di suo fratello e dei suoi amici. Una profonda tristezza lo invase, si sdraiò e chiuse gli occhi nella speranza di addormentarsi, qualche attimo dopo una mano delicata gli accarezzò i capelli  
“hey non vieni a mangiare?”  
senza aprire gli occhi scosse la testa  
“no grazie non ho fame”  
Natanian intuì che qualcosa non andava e si sdraiò accanto a lui  
“cosa succede amore?”  
la dolcezza di quella voce gli fece aprire gli occhi  
“stavo pensando a mio fratello …”  
Natanian si irrigidì  
“ti manca?”  
Calad annuì e Natanian sentì la paura strisciargli nel cuore  
“vuoi tornare a casa?”  
temeva la risposta ma era giusto ascoltarla, Calad gli prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra baciandola   
“casa mia sei tu. Io voglio stare con te ma vorrei vedere mio fratello per sapere se sta bene. Mi manca … siamo molto legati e so che mi sta cercando in questo momento, ho paura che gli accada qualcosa”  
Natanian annuì, nonostante la paura che la sua famiglia li separasse ancora comprendeva perfettamente il desiderio di Calad  
“appena saremo fuori dal quarto Regno faremo spere a tuo padre che sei libero, così informerà subito tuo fratello”  
Calad sospirò, non sembrava molto sollevato e Natanian ne intuì il motivo  
“ma tu vorresti fermarlo prima che arrivi alla rocca vero?”  
“se arrivasse là mi cercherebbe ovunque, io lo conosco, sfiderebbe anche Kronos per liberarmi.   
Deve sapere che io sono già libero, così lui e gli altri si concentrerebbero solo sulla liberazione dell’Oracolo”  
Natanian lo scrutò a fondo   
“andare a cercarlo aumenta a dismisura le possibilità che Kronos ci trovi e ci uccida”  
Calad abbassò gli occhi  
“lo so”  
Natanian dopo un lungo silenzio gli accarezzò la testa   
“sei sempre stato uno sfacciato, ma addirittura chiedermi di mettere in pericolo la mia vita per aiutare la tua famiglia questo proprio non me lo aspettavo”  
Calad si mortificò e non riuscì a guardarlo in faccia  
“perdonami, se fosse stato mio padre non te lo avrei chiesto, ma è Dae …. Se tu potessi chiedere ai tuoi amici se sanno dov’è mio fratello ci andrò da solo”  
la carezza divenne un colpo con le nocche sulla testa   
“ti piacerebbe vero? Così ti libereresti di me e te ne andresti dal tuo amico Daniel! Scordatelo! Io ora vado a chiedere ai ragazzi se hanno notizie sugli spostamenti di tuo fratello e tu andrai a parlare con Akry, perché mio caro, dovrai convincerlo a fare questa stupidaggine e non escludo che ti possa anche dare fuoco”  
Calad rimase così sorpreso che Natanian scoppiò a ridere nel vedere la sua faccia   
“oh Calad … come si fa a non amarti … è impossibile”  
e mentre si allontanava ridendo informò Akry che Calad gli doveva parlare.


	17. Chapter 17

Apollo guardò Martin sdraiato a terra poco distante da lui e si sistemò i capelli nervosamente, erano tornati punto e a capo, non era bastata la notte da soli a calmarlo, appena avevano messo piede in quella grotta Martin era tornato in balia del suo inferno personale, presto sarebbero arrivati anche gli altri ed era proprio questo a farlo stare così male perchè non voleva affrontare sua madre e Daniel.   
“Martin”  
nessuna risposta, Apollo prese un profondo respiro e si avvicinò alla sua schiena, non sopportava vederlo così, gli accarezzò una spalla e quando Martin non lo scacciò si avvicinò ancora fino ad appoggiare il petto alla sua schiena, dalla spalla scese ad accarezzargli il braccio fino alla mano ed infine intrecciò le dita alle sue  
“parla con me”  
gli sussurrò all’orecchio e Martin gli strinse le dita, Apollo allora appoggiò la fronte alla sua nuca  
“posso fare tutto quello che vuoi Martin, dimmi solo quello che vuoi e io lo farò”  
ed era vero, per lui avrebbe fatto tutto  
“portarmi via da qua allora”  
e un attimo dopo si ritrovarono nel bosco dove erano stati il giorno prima.   
Appena Martin sentì l’erba soffice sotto di lui spalancò gli occhi, gli bastò un’occhiata intorno per capire dove si trovavano e il sollievo fu così grande che tremò, girò la testa e incontrò gli occhi di Apollo che lo guardavano con preoccupazione, voleva ringraziarlo ma non riusciva a dire niente, si girò verso di lui e si accoccolò contro il suo petto, sembrava un cucciolo in cerca di calore, Apollo ci mise un attimo per riuscire a muoversi, non aveva mai visto Martin così docile e arrendevole e rimase spiazzato poi Martin respirò contro la pelle del suo collo e lui d’istinto lo strinse contro di se, ma fu il sospiro che gli sentì fare mentre lo stringeva che lo lasciò senza fiato, dunque era questo quello di cui aveva bisogno Martin, un guerriero forte e potente, un ragazzo che aveva visto l’inferno ed era sopravvissuto, orgoglioso, combattivo ed iroso, in realtà aveva solo bisogno di essere protetto.  
Apollo lo strinse ancora solo per sentirlo sospirare un'altra volta   
“riposati ora”  
e Martin fece una cosa che lo fece crollare definitivamente: gli sfiorò dolcemente il collo con le labbra e poi si addormentò.

“Cosa significa che non tornano?”  
Daniel era impallidito e Ares non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi  
“Martin non vuole tornare e Apollo non lo riporterà indietro fino a quando non si sentirà pronto a farlo”  
“ma dove sono?”  
“non lo so Apollo non me lo ha detto, ha detto solo che non dobbiamo preoccuparci e che si occuperà lui di Martin”  
Daniel sentì le budella attorcigliarsi  
“lo so io come si prenderà cura di lui! Lui me lo porterà via! E’ quello che ha sempre voluto!”  
urlò in faccia ad Ares e Haxa intervenne   
“Ares se ci dici dove sono andiamo noi da loro, dobbiamo chiarirci con Martin prima che sia troppo tardi”  
ma Ares scosse la testa   
“non lo so dove sono Haxa, te lo giuro. Apollo non me lo ha voluto dire” vide la rabbia sul volto della dea e del Principe e si sentì di prendere almeno in parte le difese di Apollo  
“io capisco la vostra situazione ma voi dovete capire che non è Apollo a tenere lontano Martin da voi: è Martin che non vuole tornare. Apollo crede che abbia solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per pensare e io credo che abbia ragione.”  
“lui vuole Martin”  
ringhiò Daniel e Ares lo guardò severamente  
“Apollo è una delle persone più giusta e corretta che io abbia mai conosciuto, non farebbe mai niente per danneggiare Martin o chiunque di noi, soprattutto per l’amicizia che lo lega ad Haxa. E poi Daniel, vorrei che ti ricordassi che Martin non è un bambino e che uno dei motivi per cui sta fuggendo da voi è che continuate a decidere cosa è meglio per lui senza chiederglielo.”  
Daniel fece un passo indietro come se fosse stato colpito da uno schiaffo, Haxa gli mise una mano sulla spalla   
“Ares ha ragione Daniel”  
Daniel cominciò a piangere  
“lo perderò… lo so”  
Haxa lo abbracciò  
“credo che dobbiamo cominciare ad avere più fiducia in Martin e lasciargli prendere le sue decisioni anche a costo di perderlo”  
Daniel la strinse forte  
“ma io lo amo, non voglio perderlo”  
“a volte Daniel il più grande gesto d’amore è lasciare andare chi si ama”.

 

Apollo si svegliò sentendo un gemito leggero, aprì gli occhi e Martin si strusciò contro di lui gemendo ancora, lo guardò e vide che stava ancora dormendo, confuso cercò di capire cosa lo facesse gemere e poi capì   
“oh per Zeus”  
Martin si strusciò con più vigore questa volta, stava sognando ed era un sogno caldo, molto caldo, Apollo cercò di non reagire ma era difficile quando Martin gli si strusciava addosso in quel modo, ordinò al suo corpo di non fare niente, ma non ci sarebbe riuscito nemmeno se avesse avuto davvero il potere di farlo, Martin attaccò la bocca al suo collo e cominciò a succhiare e Apollo rimase senza fiato mentre un’erezione di marmo gli riempiva i pantaloni  
“no, no .. questo non va bene … se continui così poi io non mi fermo e se tu ti svegli te la prendi con me”  
cercò di scansarsi ma Martin si lamentò nel sonno e lo riafferrò avvinghiandosi ancora di più a lui  
“Martin …”  
la voce gli morì in gola quando Martin appoggiò una mano sul cavallo dei suoi calzoni e cominciò ad accarezzarlo  
“oh Zeus aiutami tu”  
spostò la mano di Martin e gliela tenne ferma ma Martin lo baciò. Un bacio avido, urgente, carico di bisogno e Apollo capì che se non voleva passare il confine e rovinare tutto doveva ricorrere a mezzi estremi  
“perdonami”  
pensò poi entrambi svanirono e riapparvero sopra il fiumiciattolo che scorreva poco distante, un secondo dopo caddero in acqua e Martin si svegliò urlando.

Martin emerse dall’acqua sputando con il cuore che batteva a mille, Apollo lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi e cercò di non ridere quando vide il suo sguardo scioccato  
“cosa diavolo è successo?????”  
Apollo si pettinò i capelli con le dita e si guardò intorno  
“non lo so, forse siamo rotolati in acqua mentre dormivamo …”  
lo sguardo di Martin cambiò da sconvolto a perplesso  
“rotolati in acqua?”  
“si …”  
Martin guardò la riva del fiume poi di nuovo Apollo  
“e come diavolo avremmo fatto a rotolare in acqua se il terreno è tutto in piano??”  
Apollo sollevò le spalle  
“non lo so, succede …”  
Martin si asciugò l’acqua che gli colava in faccia con un gesto stizzoso  
“non penserai davvero che io creda a questa storia Apollo??? Sei stato tu a farci finire in acqua! Che diavolo di scherzi sono???” si avviò verso la riva sbraitando e agitando le mani in aria “stavo anche facendo un sogno bellissimo e tu lo hai interrotto sul più bello”  
“e lo so …”  
Martin si voltò verso di lui  
“come fai a saperlo?”  
Apollo capì di aver appena fatto un errore, cercò di divagare  
“io … l’ho detto tanto per dire …”  
Martin tornò da lui e lo fissò intensamente, poi vide il segno che aveva sul collo, segno che non aveva prima che si addormentassero  
“cosa hai fatto al collo?”  
Apollo si coprì il succhiotto con una mano spaventato  
“niente”  
Martin gliela tirò via e fissò la macchia sulla pelle, frammenti del suo sogno gli tornarono in mente e arrossì quando cominciò a capire   
“te l’ho fatto io?”  
“no”  
“non mentirmi”  
Apollo sospirò sconsolato  
“si, ok, me lo hai fatto tu, ma ti giuro che non ho cercato di approfittarmi di te. Tu stavi sognando e mi devi aver scambiato per Daniel”  
Martin arrossì ancora di più e Apollo si agitò  
“ma non è successo niente te lo giuro, ho cercato di fermarti ma tu eri piuttosto deciso, non volevo che ti svegliassi e ti arrabbiassi con me allora ho scelto questo modo alternativo per fermarti”  
Martin era arrossito fino alle orecchie, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non seppe davvero cosa rispondere, allora si girò e tornò a riva, Apollo sconsolato gli andò dietro  
“non essere arrabbiato con me per favore. Non ho fatto niente”  
Martin si fermò e si tolse la casacca facendo strabuzzare gli occhi ad Apollo  
“cosa stai facendo?”  
“approfitto del fatto che sono già bagnato per farmi un bagno decente”  
“allora non sei arrabb ….”  
perse l’uso della parola perchè Martin si tolse anche i pantaloni e gli passò davanti nudo  
“no, non sono arrabbiato Apollo”  
e si tuffò in acqua.  
Apollo dovette raccogliere tutte le forze che aveva per non sbavare mentre lo guardava nuotare fino al centro del fiume, poi Martin si voltò verso di lui   
“tu non vieni?”  
“no … io è meglio se resto qui”  
Martin rise   
“giuro che non tenterò di nuovo la tua virtù dai vieni”  
Apollo inarcò un sopracciglio  
“mi stai prendendo in giro?”  
“forse un po’”  
Apollo si spogliò in un lampo e svanì, Martin si guardò intorno ma non lo vide da nessuna parte poi un braccio si avvolse intorno alla sua vita e Martin sai irrigidì quando sentì il corpo nudo di Apollo premere contro la sua schiena   
“la mia virtù Martin?” il dio lo strinse più forte “Io credo che sappiamo bene tutti e due come sarebbero andate le cose se ti avessi lasciato continuare il tuo sogno” si strusciò contro le sue natiche facendogli sentire quanto fosse eccitato e Martin si agitò facendolo sorridere “non temere, ho giurato di non prendermi la “tua” virtù e io mantengo sempre le mie promesse ma…” lo fece girare verso di lui “non istigarmi”   
poi gli premette una mano sulla testa e lo ficcò sott’acqua.  
Fuggì ridendo da Martin che una volta riemerso cercò di picchiarlo, giocarono così per un bel po’ fino a quando lo stomaco di Martin non brontolò  
“ho fame”  
Apollo lo guardò di traverso  
“certo che sei proprio viziato: ho sonno, ho fame … non sono mica il tuo servo”  
Martin si imbronciò, uscì dall’acqua e cominciò a rivestirsi  
“lo hai detto tu che ti volevi prendere cura di me”  
Apollo lo seguì sorridendo  
“si, è vero” si infilò i pantaloni e passandogli accanto gli diede uno schiaffo sul sedere che lo fece saltare “quindi ora vado a prendere da mangiare al bambino”  
Martin sfoderò le zanne e cercò di dargli un calcio  
“non sono un bambino brutto idiota”  
“bhè brutto non direi … non credi?”  
Apollo svanì senza dargli la soddisfazione di ascoltare i suoi insulti, Martin inveì ancora un po’ da solo poi finì di rivestirsi e si sedette ad aspettare il suo ritorno.  
Era strano il modo in cui si sentiva quando era con Apollo, era uno sconosciuto ma in quel momento era la persona che lo capiva più di chiunque altro e lui si sentiva tranquillo al suo fianco. Litigavano sempre ma stava capendo che Apollo avrebbe fatto tutto quello che era in suo potere per farlo stare bene e non dubitava più delle sue parole. Si fidava di lui. Si fidava di un estraneo quando non poteva invece fidarsi di Daniel.   
Ricordò il momento in cui il suo corpo era cambiato e i suoi dubbi su chi fosse realmente Haxa erano svaniti, ricordò come si era voltato verso Daniel in cerca del suo aiuto, del suo conforto, invece aveva visto i suoi occhi e aveva capito che lui lo aveva sempre saputo. Lui gli aveva mentito.   
Apollo riapparve con le braccia piene di cibo   
“è arrivata la pappa bambinoooo”  
ma Martin non rispose e quando gli si avvicinò vide che aveva la faccia triste   
“hey che succede?”  
Martin si sfregò il naso con il palmo della mano in un gesto deliziosamente infantile e sospirò  
“se mi lasci solo penso e se penso divento triste. E’ colpa tua”  
Apollo alzò un sopracciglio  
“mi hai mandato tu a prendere da mangiare”  
“sei stato via un’eternità”  
“ma come un’eternità??? Ci ho messo 5 minuti”  
Martin alzò il mento piccato  
“4 di troppo”  
Apollo si sedette al suo fianco e gli mise in mano un pezzo di pane e un pezzo di formaggio, Martin lo guardò malissimo ma lui gli sorrise  
“allora stasera verrai con me”  
e mentre mordeva il pane Martin sentì la tristezza volare via.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Stai fermo Nando”  
“mi brucia Sese”  
Sergio smise di passargli l’unguento sulla ferita  
“mi dispiace amore ma vedrai che passa subito”  
Fernando mise il broncio  
“me lo dici sempre ma non è vero … mi fa male”  
Sergio era proprio la persona meno indicata per medicarlo, non riusciva a fargli male e per una medicazione che richiedeva 5 minuti loro ci mettevano un’ora  
“di questo passo non guarirai più Nando”  
le labbra di Fernando cominciarono a tremare e Sergio si mortificò  
“scusami … dai non fare così”  
Gholem apparve accanto a loro porgendo a Sergio una fogliolina verde  
“gli faccia masticare questa”  
Sergio lo guardò malissimo  
“cosa diavolo è?”  
“è Sarita, un’erba che toglie il dolore, così potrà medicarlo senza fargli male”  
Sergio prese la foglia e se la rigirò fra le mani, la annusò, la guardò da tutte le angolazioni, poi guardò Gholem così male che il piccolo demone fece un passo indietro  
“non gli farà male vero?”  
“NO! Anche la mia Signora la usa. E’ buona, gliela dia e vedrà che è così”  
Sergio lo guardò con aria minacciosa poi guardò Fernando e il suo sguardo divenne dolce  
“vuoi provare amore?”  
Fernando annuì  
“mangerei anche un pezzo di muro se mi togliesse il dolore”  
Sergio gli passò la foglia, Fernando se la mise in bocca e cominciò a masticarla  
“è dolce”  
disse sorridendo e Sergio ricambiò il sorriso, poi lentamente gli occhi di Fernando cominciarono a diventare languidi, lucidi, le sue guance a colorarsi leggermente, Sergio sgranò gli occhi  
“cosa gli succede??? Nando .. Nando stai bene???”  
Fernando sorrise dolcemente  
“benissimo Sese … ma se mi dai un bacino starò ancora meglio”  
Sergio alzò un sopracciglio  
“un bacino? Ma se prima hai cercato di cavarmi un occhio quando volevo baciarti io!!”  
Fernando rise   
“ma non è vero …”  
“come non è vero??? Guarda??? Ho ancora il segno!!”  
si chinò per fargli vedere il graffio e Fernando gli buttò le braccia intorno al collo e lo tirò giù baciandolo appassionatamente.   
Quando riuscì a liberarsi da quell’abbraccio Sergio si leccò le labbra con gli occhi in fiamme e si girò verso Gholem che gli sorrise  
“forse signore mi sono scordato di accennarle che la Sarita ha anche la qualità di … come dire … agevolare l’amore …”   
“mi stai dicendo che abbiamo drogato Fernando????”  
Gholem ghignò  
“forse un po’”  
la parte malata della mente di Sergio si mise in moto immediatamente e i suoi occhi lampeggiarono   
“Gholem”  
“si?”  
“voglio un sacco pieno di queste foglioline! Subito!!!”  
il demone sparì e Sergio si girò verso Fernando che lo guardava sbattendo le ciglia maliziosamente  
“Sese … mi dai un altro bacino???”  
“oh puoi giurarci amore … ora finisco la medicazione e poi ti bacio tutto”.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Cosa vuoi fare Martin?”  
“niente … sto bene così”  
erano ancora sulla riva del fiume dove avevano fatto il bagno, Apollo era appoggiato al tronco di un albero e Martin era sdraiato con la testa sulle sue gambe.  
Apollo sorrise constatando con quanta facilità Martin si era abituato al contatto fisico con lui  
“non intendevo ora. Voglio sapere cosa vuoi fare stasera, vuoi tornare dagli altri?”  
Martin lo guardò  
“se ti dicessi di no tu cosa faresti?”  
“niente”  
“niente? Non mi riporteresti indietro con la forza?”  
“No. Se non vuoi tornare indietro hai il diritto di farlo. Non sei uno stupido, sai cosa c’è in ballo e sono sicuro che qualunque decisione prenderai lo farai solo dopo averci riflettuto bene.”  
Martin si alzò su un gomito per guardarlo meglio, cercava delle crepe in quello che Apollo gli aveva appena detto ma sapeva che non ce n’erano  
“Tu mi lasceresti andare davvero se te lo chiedessi”  
non era una domanda ma una affermazione e Apollo annuì  
“te l’ho detto, io voglio solo che tu stia bene. Vuoi che ti porti da qualche parte?”  
Martin ci mise un po’ a rispondere ma alla fine scosse la testa  
“no”  
“vuoi tornare dagli altri allora?”  
Martin scosse ancora la testa e Apollo lo guardò confuso  
“cosa vuoi fare allora?”  
“voglio stare qua con te”  
Apollo sentì qualcosa agitarsi nello stomaco, la risposta di Martin lo aveva lasciato senza parole, si limitò ad annuire nella speranza che l’emozione che provava non fosse così evidente, Martin gli sorrise e tornò a sdraiarsi con la testa appoggiata sulle sue gambe.   
Il resto del pomeriggio lo passarono così, ad oziare in silenzio al sole, ma le parole di Martin avevano cambiato qualcosa, Apollo non ebbe più bisogno di spiare i pensieri di Martin perché cominciarono a parlare, da prima con un po’ di difficoltà, poi sempre più liberamente e alla fine quel pomeriggio assolato divenne una lunga confessione a due dove entrambi ascoltarono e parlarono, ma soprattutto mostrarono il lato più nascosto delle loro anime all’altro.   
Si creò intimità tra loro, cambiò anche il modo di percepire il corpo uno dell’altro: cercavano sempre un contatto, che fosse per una carezza e semplicemente tenendole appoggiate sul corpo dell’altro non passò più un secondo senza che loro due non si toccassero. Era chiaro che il loro rapporto stava prendendo una piega diversa, che fosse dato dalla necessità o dalla volontà, comunque quel cambiamento non poteva essere ignorato da nessuno dei due, da Martin soprattutto, che era quello più sorpreso dei due.


	18. Chapter 18

Martin guardava Apollo e si chiedeva se quello che stava accadendo fosse reale o meno, era sdraiato sulle gambe del Dio del Sole, stava ridendo e giocando con lui come se si conoscessero da tutta la vita e stava bene, tutto il resto era sparito come se non fosse mai esistito, aveva sepolto sua testa Haxa, Daniel e tutti i problemi legati a loro e non aveva nessuna voglia di riportarli alla luce .  
Gli piaceva Apollo, gli piaceva averlo intorno, gli piacevano quando Apollo flirtava con lui fino a farlo arrossire e gli piaceva vederlo ridere. La risata di Apollo era calda, gioiosa, buttava indietro la testa e il suo viso perfetto sembrava risplendere di luce propria, quando poi tornava con la testa dritta i capelli gli finivano sempre davanti al viso e in più di un’occasione era stato tentato di infilare le dita tra quei fili d’oro e sistemarglieli lui stesso ma poi aveva desistito perché spettinato Apollo era ancora più bello. E poi l’oro di quei capelli faceva risaltare il verde smeraldo dei suoi occhi.   
Martin si rese conto di desiderare Apollo e la cosa lo turbò, era la prima volta che desiderava qualcuno che non fosse Daniele e quell’attrazione lo spaventava ed eccitava allo stesso tempo.   
Si ritrovò a domandarsi come sarebbe stato fare l’amore con Apollo: cercò di immaginare il suono dei suoi gemiti, l’espressione del suo viso mentre godeva, il sapore della sua pelle sudata, senza rendersene conto arrossì, un attimo dopo sentì la sonda di Apollo tra i suoi pensieri ma non fu abbastanza veloce per fermarlo  
“nooooooooooooo”  
scattò a sedere ma Apollo oramai sapeva e lo stava guardando meravigliato e divertito facendolo vergognare come un ragazzino   
“devi smetterla di spiare quello che penso!”  
era viola in faccia e Apollo lo adorò  
“scusa … è che ti ho visto arrossire ed ero curioso”  
“potevi chiedermelo!!!!”  
“non lo faccio più perdonami …”  
ma la sua faccia diceva chiaramente che non era pentito per niente, Martin sospirò ancora pieno di vergogna e abbassò gli occhi borbottando  
“idiota …”  
“Martin …”  
quando si voltò trovò la faccia di Apollo ad un soffio dalla sua e il cuore gli si fermò, era troppo vicino ed era troppo bello …  
“c… cosa vuoi?”  
“vuoi davvero fare l’amore con me?”  
oramai Martin aveva toccato ogni sfumatura di rosso e viola esistenti   
“NO!”  
Apollo sorrise dolcemente  
“peccato …” si alzò stiracchiandosi i muscoli indolenziti dal lungo ozio “direi che è ora di andare a recuperare un po’ di cibo. Vieni con me allora?”  
Martin lo guardò imbronciato  
“e dove andiamo?”  
“a casa mia …”  
gli occhi di Martin si allargarono per la sorpresa  
“a casa tua?”  
Apollo gli regalò un sorriso malizioso  
“paura di venire nella tana del lupo?” vedendo il suo sguardo sconvolto scoppiò a ridere “dovresti vedere la tua faccia … è adorabile”  
Martin si alzò in piedi furioso e cercò di colpirlo ma Apollo gli afferrò le mani e svanirono.  
Quando riapparvero Apollo lo lasciò andare e scappò ridendo, Martin lo inseguì inveendo attraverso corridoi e stanze incurante della bellezza che lo circondava, più correva più la rabbia svaniva e come sempre accadeva con Apollo, cominciò a divertirsi  
“sei cosciente che la pecorella non dovrebbe inseguire il lupo?? Può essere pericoloso”  
gli gridò Apollo saltando di netto un divano e oltrepassando la porta di fronte a loro  
“lascia che ti prenda e poi ti faccio vedere io chi è la pecorella tra noi due”  
rispose Martin pochi passi dietro di lui, Apollo sparì dentro una stanza, Martin entrò subito dopo e si rese conto di essere caduto in una trappola solo quando la porta si chiuse dietro di lui e Apollo gli piombò addosso alle spalle facendolo finire bocconi sul tappeto   
“credo che sia il caso di chiarire una cosa” gli sussurrò all’orecchio infilandosi tra le sue gambe “io sono il lupo”  
spinse i fianchi contro il suo sedere facendogli sentire l’erezione che gli era cresciuta nei calzoni e Martin ringhiò  
“io sono lupo quanto te”  
sfoderò le zanne e cercò di liberarsi, Apollo rise piano e gli leccò l’orecchio facendolo rabbrividire   
“potrebbe essere interessante allora vedere cosa faranno questi due lupi insieme"  
Martin usò tutta la sua forza e riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso Apollo che cadde al suo fianco, gli saltò sopra mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo grembo e lo tenne fermo premendogli le spalle a terra  
“due lupi non possono fare altro che sbranarsi Apollo”  
ma nei suoi occhi c’era una luce maliziosa che al dio del sole non sfuggì  
“pagherei tutto l’oro del mondo per farmi sbranare da te Martin”  
gli afferrò i fianchi e tenendolo fermo strusciò l’inguine contro il suo, Martin strinse la presa sulle sue spalle  
“smettila”  
Apollo invece di obbedire gli infilò le mani sotto la casacca   
“no che non la smetto”   
cominciò ad accarezzargli il petto, Martin si agitò nel tentativo di scrollarsi le sue mani di dosso ma ottenne solo l’effetto di strusciare di più contro di lui e Apollo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito che immobilizzò Martin.  
Era basso e roco il gemito di Apollo ed era esattamente così che Martin se l’era immaginato quel pomeriggio nel bosco e il suo viso … la bocca socchiusa era un invito scandaloso, il verde smeraldo dei suoi occhi si era acceso ancora di più e ci si poteva leggere ogni goccia di desiderio che Apollo provava  
“muoviti ancora Martin”  
il sussurro di Apollo era roco come il suo gemito e Martin sentì il fuoco scoppiargli tra le gambe, la sua erezione divenne dura come il marmo e per un attimo gli mancò il fiato, Apollo si mosse per primo spingendo i fianchi verso l’alto contro di lui e per Martin fu impossibile non assecondarlo.  
Strusciò la sua erezione contro quella di Apollo, lentamente, Apollo chiuse gli occhi e Martin sentì il cuore perdere un battito, lo fece ancora e poi ancora ipnotizzato dalla meraviglia che aveva sotto di se, ascoltò ancora quella voce così erotica gemere e alla fine un gemito sfuggì anche a lui, Apollo aprì gli occhi e li fissò nei suoi  
“baciami”  
e Martin non disse no.  
Quando le loro bocche si incontrarono Apollo lo afferrò per la nuca in un gesto possessivo che fece rabbrividire Martin, il dio del sole amò quella bocca meravigliosa nel momento stesso in cui ne saggiò la consistenza ed il sapore, così come ne amò il calore umido quando Martin gli permise di entrare accogliendo la sua lingua.   
Solo la necessità di respirare riuscì ad interrompere quel bacio, Apollo però non diede a Martin nemmeno il tempo di alzare la testa e lo ribaltò con la schiena sul tappeto, Martin lottò deciso a non farsi sottomettere e Apollo per tutta risposta gli strappò la casacca di dosso facendola a pezzi e denudandolo per metà.   
Era una lotta per il potere, una lotta che faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene eccitandoli sempre di più, non poteva accadere in nessun altro modo, niente romanticismo, niente tenerezza, solo fuoco, furia, passione.  
Apollo si avventò famelico sulla pelle tatuata del suo petto senza esitazione, Martin cercò di respingerlo ma appena la lingua di Apollo tracciò il contorno del suo capezzolo il suo corpo lo tradì e si inarcò in cerca di più contatto, ringhiò frustrato dal suo cedimento e il dio del sole lo ricambiò con un morso tanto feroce da farlo urlare e sanguinare.   
Apollo leccò la ferita assaporando il suo sangue e Martin tremò gemendo di piacere mentre: ora sembravano davvero due lupi affamati uno dell’altro.  
Martin infilò una mano tra i suoi capelli e Apollo continuò a leccare e a mordere quella pelle meravigliosa lasciando i suoi marchi ovunque, scese fino al bordo dei calzoni, sciolse i lacci che li tenevano chiusi e quando l’erezione di Martin esplose fuori la ingoiò fino in fondo.  
In quel momento cadde una barriera, quella che aveva tenuto Martin lontano da chiunque non fosse Daniel, crollò in mille pezzi disintegrata dal fuoco di Apollo che portò Martin là dove fino a quel momento solo Daniel lo aveva portato.   
Apollo giocò con la lingua scivolando dalla base alla punta dove si soffermò più volte per leccare lentamente la piccola apertura facendo di Martin un ammasso scomposto di carne tremolante, lo succhiò fino a fargli gridare il suo nome poi ad un tratto si fermò e sotto lo sguardo infuocato di Martin si spogliò godendo della fame che gli leggeva negli occhi, una volta nudo gli strappò via i calzoni che ancora indossava e tornando a sdraiarsi su di lui lo baciò con tutta la passione che aveva dentro.   
I loro corpi sudati scivolavano uno sull’altro, le loro erezioni sfregavano assieme mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano in baci voraci. Gemevano ad alta voce, le mani cercavano la pelle per graffiarla, accarezzarla, il calore sprigionato dalla frizione era come un incendio che rischiava di bruciare ogni cosa, erano lontano dal mondo, in quel momento c’erano solo loro due e la voglia di possedere l’altro che li divorava.   
Apollo puntò le mani sul tappeto e sollevò il busto restando sospeso sopra Martin, i capelli sudati gli ricaddero davanti al viso, il suo sguardo non aveva bisogno di parole: voleva Martin, voleva farlo suo e voleva che Martin gli dicesse di si.  
Martin gli rispose a modo suo: guardandolo negli occhi gli afferrò i capelli con una mano strattonandogli la testa indietro e si attaccò al suo collo succhiando con violenza mentre infilava una mano tra i loro corpi e afferrava entrambe le erezioni.   
Nessuno poteva possedere Martin.  
Quando cominciò a muovere la mano Apollo ringhiò frustrato per il rifiuto ma allo stesso tempo rabbrividì per il piacere, allora le carezze si fecero più decise e veloci e quando il dio del sole gemette il suo nome e unì la sua mano a quella che li stava accarezzando, Martin non fu capace di controllarsi e venne portando all’orgasmo anche Apollo.   
Rimasero sdraiati a lungo uno sopra l’altro a baciarsi, i baci di Apollo erano languidi e morbidi e Martin non si lamentò, a quanto pareva il dio del sole era un amante delle coccole e con sua grande sorpresa Martin scoprì che il contrasto tra potenza e dolcezza in quell’uomo gli piaceva.   
E molto. 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Dei passi pesanti annunciarono l’arrivo di qualcuno, Kyara sorrise: era lui.  
Lo stava aspettando da quando l’avevano catturata, si mise a sedere sulla panca di pietra sulla quale era stata sdraiata fino a quel momento e si sistemò i capelli, non era nervosa e non aveva nemmeno paura, si era preparata da molto tempo a quell’incontro e anche molto bene, talmente bene che, anche se i muri della sua cella non fossero stati protetti magicamente per impedirle di fuggire, lei sarebbe rimasta li comunque ad aspettarlo.   
La serratura scattò e la porta si spalancò, una figura mastodontica entrò nella cella passando a fatica dalla porta: un gigante dai capelli lunghi e grigi come la sua barba ma con un corpo duro come la roccia che emanava un potere immenso  
“dovresti inchinarti di fronte a me Oracolo, io ti ho creato”  
la voce tonante che avrebbe dovuto incutere timore fece invece sorridere Kyara  
“ho molti padri e molte madri ma tu non sei uno di loro Kronos” si lisciò una ciocca di capelli mentre lui la perforava con lo sguardo senza però impensierirla minimamente “credevi che non mi sarei accorta che hai solo finto di contribuire alla mia creazione? Dentro di me porto traccia del potere di ogni dio o dea che mi hanno dato la vita e di te Kronos non ho niente”  
il gigante socchiuse gli occhi guardandola con disprezzo  
“l’Olimpo è un covo di serpi che genera solo altre serpi. Io non mi sarei mai abbassato a dare vita ad una di loro. Tu sei solo uno dei frutti marci che Zeus ed i suoi servi hanno coltivato e il tuo destino sarà quello di sparire insieme a loro”  
Kyara sorrise ancora più apertamente  
“peccato che tu però non possa uccidermi”  
Kronos fece un movimento con la mano sinistra e Kyara volò via dalla panca schiantandosi contro il muro della cella, sbatté violentemente poi cadde a terra   
“non potrò ucciderti Oracolo” le ringhiò lui “ma posso farti soffrire”  
Kyara lentamente si rialzò, un rivolo di sangue cominciò a colarle dalla fronte lungo la guancia ma lei parve non accorgersene nemmeno, si tirò dritta e sorrise ancora  
“puoi fare quello che vuoi ma alla fine io mi rialzerò sempre Kronos … o dovrei forse chiamarti con il tuo vero nome: SCONFITTO”  
Kyara terminò la frase con una risata di scherno e Kronos ruggì  
“CAGNA!”  
sferzando l’aria con la mano in modo frenetico cominciò a farla volare contro le pareti della cella come una pallina impazzita  
“vedremo se riderai ancora quando riempirò questa cella con i corpi dei figli degli Dei. Li farò a brandelli e ti costringerò a guardarli marcire!”  
la lanciò un ultima volta contro un muro e la guardò stramazzare al suolo apparentemente esanime, ma un attimo dopo una debole suono si levò dal suo corpo, il suono divenne sempre più forte fino a quando non fu chiaro che stava ridendo.   
Kyara a fatica si sollevò sulle mani poi sulle ginocchia, i lunghissimi capelli rossi le ricadevano sul viso nascondendo una maschera di sangue ma la sua risata era forte e cristallina, solo un colpo di tosse la interruppe per un attimo ma poi continuò a ridere.  
Kronos la fissava incredulo e fu ancora più sbalordito quando lei si rimise in piedi e gli puntò un dito contro  
“ascolta Sconfitto le parole che ho da dirti: il mio esercito giungerà alle tue porte e per te e per il traditore che ti aiuta non ci sarà scampo”  
Kronos impallidì e lei ghignò  
“si Kronos, conosco il volto del serpente che striscia tra gli dei. Lui ha permesso ai tuoi cani infernali di entrare nell’Olimpo 15 anni fa, lui ti ha detto che i Syn erano ancora vivi e sempre lui ti ha aiutato a creare l’energia che hai usato nel mio Tempio. Ma il vostro tempo è finito, tutti sapranno il suo nome e quando la furia degli Dei si abbatterà su di voi niente potrà impedire loro di annientarvi”  
Kronos sentì un brivido gelato corrergli lungo la schiena, le parole di Kyara gli fecero provare paura per la prima volta nella sua vita e quando se ne rese conto il fuoco dell’ira divampò incontrollabile dentro di lui, con un ruggito terrificante scatenò tutto il suo potere contro di lei, provò e riprovò ad ucciderla ma quando molto più tardi uscì dalla cella lasciandola in condizioni pietose, sentì distintamente la risata di lei riecheggiare alle sue spalle e seppe che ancora una volta lei si stava rialzando.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Grazie Gholem era davvero molto buono”  
Fernando passò il piatto vuoto al demone che sorrise mostrandogli i suoi dentini aguzzi  
“Nando ha ragione, sei un bravo cuoco”  
anche Sergio gli passò il suo piatto e Gholem se ne andò gongolando felice come una pasqua  
“puzza un po’ ma e davvero bravo e molto gentile”  
disse Fernando cercando di alzarsi in piedi, Sergio andò a dargli una mano  
“si è vero. Fai piano amore non voglio che la ferita si riapra”  
Fernando si appoggiò a lui e gli baciò una guancia   
“mi piace quando mi chiami amore”  
Sergio gli sorrise ed insieme si incamminarono verso l’uscita della grotta.  
Fernando aveva bisogno di muoversi perché stare sdraiato due giorni gli aveva irrigidito tutti i muscoli, così avevano cominciato a fare qualche passeggiata prima nella grotta ed ora che era calato il buio ne approfittarono per uscire all’aperto, una enorme luna piena rischiarava il loro cammino e Fernando affascinato camminava con il naso all’insù lasciando che fosse Sergio a condurlo   
“è bellissima Sese”  
“si, ma è più bella vista dalla torre sud del nostro castello ad Aurora”  
Fernando sospirò   
“mi manca casa e mi manca mia madre” sgranò gli occhi e guardò Sergio “Sese … con tutto quello che è successo mi sono dimenticato che mia madre aspetta un bambino!” gli occhi di Fernando si addolcirono “speriamo che sia una bambina”  
Sergio rise  
“perché una femmina?”  
Fernando arrossì un po’   
“perché adoro le bambine, sono dolci e affettuose e io la vizierei fino a quando non amerà soltanto me”  
“non scordarti che suo padre è Ares: potrebbe essere tutt’altro che dolce!”  
Fernando si offese  
“anche io sono figlio di Ares e lei sarà dolcissima e bellissima come me e giocherà con me e mangerà con me e…”  
“non provare a dire che dormirà con te perché nel tuo letto ci entro solo io! Non vorrai cacciarmi per lei???”  
Fernando rise  
“ma Sese … non ti caccerei mai!” gli diede un bacio leggero sulle labbra “lei dormirà con noi due”  
Sergio spalancò gli occhi e la bocca  
“no! come dormirà con noi?????????????? Non può! Noi dobbiamo fare tanto sesso e lei non può dormire con noi!!!”  
Fernando alzò le spalle  
“vorrà dire che lo faremo di giorno e di notte riposeremo”  
Sergio si imbronciò  
“ma come di giorno … io voglio fare l’amore con te anche di notte … tutte le notti …”  
“non brontolare, ti devi abituare, io amo i bambini e con lei faremo le prove!”  
Sergio sbiancò e si irrigidì come un pezzo di marmo  
“prove?? prove per cosa???”  
Fernando alzò il mento piccato  
“per quando avremo i nostri bambini”  
Sergio deglutì a fatica  
“Nando … noi non possiamo avere bambini, siamo due maschietti ricordi?”  
Fernando lo spinse leggermente  
“idiota! lo so che non possiamo avere bambini, li adotteremo! Tanti bellissimi bambini”  
“ad … adottare bambini …”   
Sergio deglutì ma non ci riuscì perché gli si era seccata la gola, si stava mettendo male, lui si era appena abituato all’idea di amare Fernando e di stare con lui e non aveva messo in conto bambini … e poi lui non voleva bambini … urlavano, facevano cacca ovunque e sbavavano … no, assolutamente niente bambini … nei secondi che seguirono il suo cervello elaborò velocemente una via di fuga e alla fine la trovò, si sentì un po’ subdolo ma ne andava della sua salute mentale.  
Sospirò drammaticamente e si dipinse in faccia la miglior espressione addolorata che conosceva  
“ho capito … non mi ami più”  
Fernando lo guardò confuso  
“di cosa stai parlando Sese? Certo che ti amo”  
Sergio fece un altro sospiro e si allontanò di un passo abbassando gli occhi  
“non mentire! Ho capito che questa cosa dei bambini è il tuo modo per non stare con me …”  
“ma sei impazzito?”  
“no, non sono impazzito. Se tu mi amassi veramente vorresti stare solo con me, ci siamo appena messi insieme e tu già non vuoi dormire da solo con me, vuoi bambini che ti tengano impegnato per non stare con me …” riuscì a farsi anche tremare le labbra “tu non mi ami più …”  
Fernando sconvolto ci cascò in pieno  
“ma no Sese non è così … io ti amo tanto!!”  
Sergio scosse la testa  
“non è vero. Io voglio stare con te, sempre, in ogni momento, voglio tenerti sempre con me invece tu preferisci stare con dei bambini”  
“ma no amore non preferisco i bambini a te …”  
“invece si”  
quella carogna finse un singhiozzo e Fernando crollò  
“no Sese non piangere” lo abbracciò “niente bambini. Io ti amo tanto te lo giuro e voglio solo stare con te!!”  
“giuramelo!”  
“te lo giuro amore mio, niente bambini staremo solo io e te!”  
Sergio si staccò e lo baciò appassionatamente godendo per la sua vittoria clamorosa sicuro di aver eliminato il pensiero bambini dalla testa di Fernando.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Apollo sorrise soddisfatto quando Martin aprì la bocca ed accettò senza protestare lo spicchio di mela che lui gli porgeva, c’era voluta una giornata di guerriglia per arrivare a quella quiete ma ne era valsa la pena perché tra loro era nato qualcosa che anche Martin non poteva più negare.   
Ora, sdraiati su un divano in terrazza, mangiavano e guardavano le stelle cullati dai suoni del bosco che circondava la casa  
“non sono mai stato così vicino alle stelle”  
sussurrò Martin e Apollo gli baciò la testa  
“perché invece di guardare le stelle non guardi me?”  
Martin, appoggiato al suo petto, si voltò a guardarlo divertito  
“e perché dovrei?”  
Apollo gli regalò uno sguardo così intenso da farlo arrossire  
“perché così io posso guardare te”   
Martin sentì la gola seccarsi, non riusciva a controllare l’emozione che Apollo gli faceva provare quando lo guardava in quel modo, c’era così tanto fuoco nei suoi occhi da poter sciogliere i ghiacci delle Skarp Kant   
“amo guardarti Martin”   
e Martin sapeva che era vero perchè Apollo si era aperto completamente con lui e gli aveva mostrato ogni angolo della sua anima, anche il più buio.   
Incatenato agli occhi di Apollo cambiò posizione e lentamente gattonò sopra di lui andando a sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, sorrise quando appoggiando il sedere sul suo inguine Apollo ansimò   
“sei sensibile”  
gli sussurrò all’orecchio e Apollo rabbrividì sentendo il suo fiato caldo sulla pelle, istintivamente gli afferrò i fianchi stringendo la carne con forza  
“è una colpa desiderarti tanto?”  
Martin gli infilò una mano nei capelli e li tirò piano piegandogli indietro la testa così da poterlo guardare ancora negli occhi  
“no”  
gli rispose poi lo baciò.  
Era stato così tutto il giorno, il desiderio era stata l’amalgama che li aveva uniti, che aveva riempito gli spazi vuoti tra i loro discorsi, che aveva intensificato la loro connessione. Martin, che inizialmente non era a suo agio tra le braccia di un uomo che non era Daniel, si era pian piano sciolto fino al punto di arrivare lui stesso a cercare Apollo. Come ora.   
Martin fece scivolare la mano sul petto di Apollo poi giù in mezzo ai loro corpi, gli slacciò con urgenza i calzoni afferrando la sua erezione e cominciando ad accarezzarlo, quando lo sentì gemere si staccò dalla sua bocca per guardarlo godere perché stravolto dal piacere Apollo era così bello da far impallidire le stelle, una carezza più decisa, una leggera torsione del polso e Apollo si inarcò sotto di lui   
“adoro vederti sottomesso a me” bisbigliò Martin mentre gli leccava la bocca “ora i tuoi poteri non ti servono a niente”  
Apollo emise un gemito basso e roco ma non replicò perché era vero, Martin lo stravolgeva al punto da azzerare il suo autocontrollo, ed era la cosa che amava di più, essere libero di abbassare le difese avendo la certezza di essere al sicuro. Una sensazione di libertà totale che non provava da moltissimi anni oramai e alla quale ora non avrebbe rinunciato tanto facilmente.   
La mano di Martin si fece più decisa e portò Apollo vicino all’orgasmo   
“non ti riporterò più indietro Martin”   
ansimò il dio del sole infilando le dita nella carne dei suoi fianchi ancora più profondamente e Martin sorrise  
“si che lo farai”  
accellerò ancora di più il ritmo della mano e Apollo ringhiò  
“n … no”  
“si”   
e quando lo baciò Apollo venne schizzando il suo piacere addosso ad entrambe.

Qualche ora più tardi, mentre Martin dormiva, Apollo vagava per la casa inquieto.  
La causa della sua inquietudine era la paura, non aveva mai provato paura, si sentiva disorientato perché non sapeva come reagire e vagolava senza meta tentando di recuperare un po’ di calma.  
Senza rendersene conto si ritrovò in camera da letto intento a fissare Martin: era lui la fonte della sua paura, era l’idea di perderlo che gli faceva contorcere lo stomaco e tremare le gambe. Perché?  
Perché il momento di tornare dagli altri era arrivato, doveva riportarlo indietro, ma l’idea che Martin incontrasse Daniel lo faceva impazzire.   
Martin aveva passato 15 anni con Daniel, i pochi giorni che avevano condiviso loro due non potevano reggere un confronto simile, era certo che Daniel avrebbe fatto di tutto per riprendersi Martin e lui non sapeva come fare per impedirlo.  
Si avvicinò e si fermò ai piedi del letto, Martin era nudo ed era bellissimo, avrebbe potuto guardarlo per ore senza stancarsi mai. Si era innamorato di quel ragazzo, gli era entrato nel sangue ed ora non riusciva a respirare al pensiero di perderlo. Sapeva che Martin non ricambiava quell’amore, il cuore di Martin era di Daniel ma non tutto. In quei giorni si era conquistato un pezzo di quel cuore, aveva sentito il momento esatto in cui Martin glielo aveva ceduto, aveva sentito le sue emozioni ed i suoi sentimenti cambiare e questo aveva acceso la speranza.  
Lui voleva conquistare tutto il cuore di Martin, sapeva di poterci riuscire, ma aveva bisogno di più tempo da solo con lui.  
“Apollo …”  
la voce di Martin lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri nei quali si era perso tanto da non accorgersi che il ragazzo si era svegliato  
“che fai li in piedi, è successo qualcosa?”  
Apollo non rispose e Martin capì che qualcosa non andava, si mise a sedere sul letto  
“Apollo stai bene?”  
e quando fu evidente che non stava bene, Martin scese dal letto e andò a metterglisi di fronte  
“hey, che succede?”  
Apollo venerò in silenzio quegli occhi assonnati, quella bocca un po’ imbronciata per la preoccupazione, dentro aveva un fiume di parole e di emozioni da raccontargli ma la paura di fare una mossa falsa, di dire la cosa sbagliata gli impedì di parlare. Per spiegarsi scelse di fare qualcosa di unico, qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto per nessuno: intrecciò le dita alle sue e fece entrare Martin nella sua mente e nel suo cuore.   
Martin inizialmente si agitò spaventato, poi quando capì cosa stava accadendo si lasciò guidare e fu sopraffatto dall’essenza di Apollo, tutta la vita del dio divenne parte della sua, vide e comprese ogni cosa di lui, provò tutto quello che provava lui e quando quel viaggio finì e il contatto si interruppe per poco non gli scoppiò il cuore.  
Non fu in grado di parlare subito, dovette respirare a fondo molte volte prima di recuperare un briciolo di stabilità emotiva e anche allora, quando parlò la sua voce risultò malferma  
“vorrei …” si schiarì la voce “vorrei dirti che non devi avere paura ma non posso, perché ho paura anche io e non so cosa accadrà quando torneremo. Abbiamo due modi per affrontare questo momento: possiamo scappare lontano da tutti e fingere che non esistano così io non dovrò affrontare Daniel e mia madre e tu non dovrai temere il confronto con lui, ma se scegliamo questa opzione in realtà non sarà una vera scelta, ma solo una fuga, non avremmo scelto di stare insieme, ma solo di scappare dagli ostacoli e questo non è amore. Oppure possiamo tornare e capire realmente cosa siamo e cosa vogliamo. Se scegliamo questa opzione, le cose saranno dure e dolorose e qualcuno si farà male, ma alla fine nessuno avrà rimpianti perché avrà combattuto per quello che vuole.” si prese una pausa poi riprese “Sono accadute tante cose che hanno cambiato la mia vita e non in meglio, ma non ho potuto farci niente, adesso devo riprendere il controllo e decidere quello che voglio. Quando torneremo forse non vorrò più Daniel, forse lui non vorrà più me, forse tu non vorrai più me o io te, non lo so, quello che so è che non lascerò che la paura scelga per me”  
Apollo socchiuse gli occhi  
“non voglio perderti”  
“allora combatti”  
rimasero a guardarsi in silenzio, la decisione era stata presa ed ora non restava che tornare.


	19. Chapter 19

Era l’ora di pranzo quando Apollo contattò la sorella per dirle che stavano tornando, qualche minuto dopo lui e Martin apparvero all’ingresso delle grotte dove la compagnia si era fermata per riposare, non si dissero niente e uno accanto all’altro fecero il loro ingresso nella grotta dove seduti intorno al fuoco gli altri stavano finendo di mangiare.  
Daniel era l’unico in piedi e quando li vide sobbalzò con così tanta forza che il secchio d’acqua che stava portando ai cavalli gli scivolò dalle mani e si rovesciò a terra, tutti gli altri invece dopo un attimo di silenzio li salutarono e ripresero a mangiare  
“era ora che tornaste voi due” disse Ares andando loro incontro “ero stufo di trascinarmi dietro i vostri cavalli”  
Apollo gli sorrise abbracciandolo  
“tu sei solo stufo di dover fare da balia a mia sorella”  
Ares scoppiò a ridere  
“si, anche quello”  
“te la farò pagare Ares” gridò Artemide “e voi due venite a mangiare qualcosa prima che decida di tirare fuori il mio arco”  
intanto Daniel, completamente nel panico, aveva raccolto il secchio e strisciando contro i muri era sgattaiolato via.  
“dai andiamo a sederci”  
Martin staccò gli occhi dalla schiena di Daniel che spariva fuori dalla grotta e seguì Apollo, quando si furono accomodati per la prima volta vide Haxa, era seduta proprio di fronte a lui dall’altra parte del fuoco, la dea abbassò subito lo sguardo e rivolse la sua attenzione al cibo che aveva davanti ma il suo turbamento era evidente e Martin, ricordando le terribili parole che le aveva rivolto, provò un profondo rimorso. Era stato crudele con lei e lo sapeva, anche se aveva delle buone ragioni per essere arrabbiato avrebbe dovuto comportarsi diversamente, invece le aveva scaricato addosso le sue frustrazioni e la sua furia e l’aveva colpita così duramente che non era certo che lei lo avrebbe mai potuto perdonare. Non era capace di vederla come una madre, non ancora, non sapeva nemmeno se ci sarebbe mai riuscito, ma questo non significava che doveva essere cattivo con lei.   
Apollo gli porse un piatto con del cibo e lui lo prese ringraziando ma senza guardarlo in faccia   
“non mi guardi già più?”  
Martin si voltò verso di lui sorpreso  
“no, no scusa è che stavo pens…” vide il sorriso di Apollo e capì che lo stava solo prendendo in giro “stupido”  
borbottò e gli diede un colpetto con la spalla ridendo, cominciò a mangiare chiacchierando del più e del meno e allo stesso tempo cominciò anche a pensare a cosa fare con Daniel.

 

“Se li striglierai ancora un po’ perderanno il pelo”  
Daniel si voltò così in fretta quando sentì quella voce che la spazzola gli schizzò via dalle mani volando dall’altro lato della caverna, Martin era qualche passo dietro di lui e vederlo li, all’improvviso, gli scatenò un’emozione così forte che cominciò a tremare, con il cuore che gli scoppiava nel petto lo vide avanzare lentamente e cominciò a mancargli l’ossigeno, prese a respirare affannosamente, Martin se ne accorse e si fermò  
“stai calmo Daniel”   
Daniel ci provò, davvero, ma era impossibile in quel momento, era terrorizzato perché non sapeva cosa volesse Martin da lui.   
Voleva insultarlo? Voleva urlargli ancora contro? Non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare ancora la sua ira  
“respira Daniel, fai dei respiri profondi”  
purtroppo Daniel non ci riuscì, la sua vista si oscurò e un attimo dopo svenne.

Daniel riaprì gli occhi convinto di aver sognato ma quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco l’ombra seduta accanto a lui capì che era tutto vero e il panico tornò  
“no, no, stai calmo per favore Daniel, non voglio che tu ti senta male ancora, voglio solo parlare con te”  
il tono preoccupato di Martin ebbe l’effetto desiderato e Daniel riuscì a controllarsi, si guardò intorno e capì di essere sdraiato a terra ancora nella grotta dei cavalli, si mise a sedere e una fitta alla testa gli strappò un gemito  
“mi dispiace” disse Martin “non sono riuscito ad afferrarti in tempo quando sei svenuto e hai battuto la testa sul pavimento”  
Daniel sospirò toccandosi il punto che gli doleva  
“tipico di me” rimase in silenzio per un po’ poi si voltò verso Martin “non credevo che tu volessi parlarmi ancora”  
Martin abbassò gli occhi  
“anche io credevo di non volerti parlare più, ma non era così. Ti dovevo almeno delle scuse per quello che è accaduto l’altra volta. Mi dispiace aver reagito in quel modo”  
“avevi tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato”  
Martin si voltò a guardarlo serio  
“lo so, infatti non mi sto scusando per essermi arrabbiato, ma solo per il modo in cui ti ho trattato”   
il suo tono di voce si era inasprito e se ne rese conto vedendo lo sgomento di Daniel, si rammaricò, non era così che voleva che le cose andassero, ci aveva pensato molto prima di venire a cercare Daniel, voleva solo parlare con lui, dovevano chiarire la loro situazione e si era ripromesso di farlo senza rabbia, prese un profondo respiro  
“scusami, non volevo essere così duro, voglio solo spiegarmi con te”  
Daniel annuì, se Martin voleva parlare era segno che non tutto era perduto e non sarebbe certo stato lui a fermarlo  
“va bene”  
“Mentre ero via ho pensato molto e ho capito alcune cose. Quello che è successo mi ha cambiato, e non parlo solo del fatto che mi hai mentito, intendo dire tutto: tuo padre, l’Ade, Haxa. Ho capito che tutto quello che per me prima era una certezza, ora non lo è più e che devo ricominciare da capo”  
Daniel sentì la morsa della paura stringergli lo stomaco   
“cosa significa ricominciare da capo?”  
“significa che devo ripartire da qui. Tutto la mia vita prima di questo viaggio si è rivelata una bugia, non ero chi credevo di essere e le persone intorno a me non erano quelle che credevo. Ora devo ricostruire tutto da capo”  
“Martin io sono sempre Daniel, io non sono un altro”  
“lo so Daniel, ed è questo il problema”  
Daniel si sentì come se lo avessero colpito con una mazza sulla faccia  
“io … io sono un problema?”  
“non tu, ma il tuo modo di amarmi. Ti faccio una domanda Daniel: di cosa ho paura?”  
Daniel sbigottito sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte  
“tu non hai paura di niente Martin. Forse è cambiato qualcosa dopo che sei stato nell’Ade ma prima tu non hai mai avuto paura di niente”  
Martin sembrò deluso dalla risposta  
“si certo Daniel, l’Ade mi ha fatto provare nuove paure, ma io provavo paura anche prima, solo che tu non te ne sei mai accorto. So che mi ami, tu mi adori, ma ti sei sempre comportato come se niente potesse scalfirmi, per te io potevo sopportare qualsiasi cosa ed è per questo che non mi hai detto di mia madre, perchè era la prima volta che mi vedevi fragile e non sapevi cosa fare. Non hai saputo proteggermi.”  
Daniel non provò nemmeno a rispondere perché non era davvero in grado di farlo, le parole di Martin lo avevano interdetto  
“mi dispiace Daniel, non sono venuto per infierire su di te, te lo giuro, voglio solo che tu comprenda la nostra situazione e le motivazioni che ci hanno portato a questo punto. Ora non è più una questione di essere arrabbiato per quello che è successo, le cose si sono spostate su altro livello.”  
“mi … mi stai dicendo addio Martin?”  
“No, non ho chiuso le porte alla possibilità che noi due possiamo ricominciare, ma devi trovare il modo per convincermi che ne vale la pena. Devi darmi un motivo per scegliere te”  
Daniel stravolto ci mise un attimo ad elaborare il senso di quelle parole ma poi cominciò a capire  
“se devi scegliere significa che hai anche un'altra possibilità …”   
sussurrò ma Martin non rispose   
“Martin …” la voce gli si incrinò e le lacrime cominciarono a bagnargli le guance “dimmi di no ti prego”  
Martin non potè dire di no  
“te l’ho detto Daniel, le cose sono cambiate”  
Daniel rimase a fissarlo incredulo, quello che stava accadendo era troppo perché il suo cervello e il suo cuore riuscissero a sopportarlo, sperò di essere ancora svenuto sul pavimento e di stare avendo un incubo ma qualcosa lo convinse che era tutto vero  
“Martin sei qui dentro?”  
Apollo entrò nella grotta e quando li vide a terra uno accanto all’altro, il suo volto divenne in una maschera di pietra  
“te ne eri andato da un po’ e volevo controllare che stessi bene”  
il suo tono di voce era rigido come il suo corpo, era evidente che non gradiva quello che vedeva e Martin cercò di placarlo   
“sto bene, dovevo parlare con Daniel, arrivo subito”  
il dio del sole non rispose e se ne andò, Daniel lo guardò uscire poi si voltò verso Martin  
“mi hai tradito”  
Martin fece per rispondere, ma il pugno di Daniel lo centrò in pieno sulla bocca mandandolo lungo disteso a terra.  
Martin rimase sdraiato a terra a fissare il soffitto per qualche secondo cercando di metabolizzare quello che era appena accaduto, poi lentamente si rialzò a sedere e sentì qualcosa di caldo colargli sul mento, si pulì con il dorso della mano e guardò allibito la striscia di sangue che era rimasta sulla pelle   
“mi hai colpito”  
sussurrò, alzò lo sguardo e vide Daniel che lo fissava piangendo e stringendo i pugni per la rabbia  
“mi hai colpito Daniel”  
“e tu mi hai tradito!”  
“io non ti ho tradito, quello che è successo con Apollo è accaduto dopo che ti ho lasciato Daniel, ero libero di fare quello che volevo”  
Daniel cercò di colpirlo ancora ma stavolta Martin lo bloccò, gli immobilizzò le braccia stringendolo nella morsa delle sue e lo tenne fermo contro il suo petto  
“mi dispiace che ti faccia male, mi dispiace davvero, ma non ti chiederò perdono per aver fatto qualcosa che volevo.” Daniel gridò, si agitò ma lui non mollò la presa “Apollo mi ha aiutato a rimettere insieme i pezzi della mia vita, vita che tu, tuo padre e Haxa avete sbriciolato. So che non volevi farmi male Daniel, ma lo hai fatto e io non posso fare finta di niente e continuare con te come se non fosse accaduto niente. Non ce la faccio”  
“IO TI AMO”  
urlò Daniel disperato e Martin lo strinse più forte  
“lo so e se non ti amassi anche io non sarei qua con te ora. Ma dirmelo non basta più, ora devi dimostrarmelo Daniel, devi farmi vedere che ogni cosa che dici è vera. Dammi quello che io ho sempre dato a te. Prenditi cura di me”  
Daniel smise di agitarsi ma non di piangere  
“io mi sono sempre preso cura di te”  
“non nel modo giusto Daniel”  
“e lui invece lo fa?”  
“si lui lo fa”  
Daniel scoppiò a piangere ancora più forte, Martin ammorbidì la sua presa e lo cullò fino a quando non si fu calmato poi gli baciò la testa  
“se mi ami davvero Daniel combatti per me”  
e se ne andò lasciando Daniel nella disperazione più profonda.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Sergio slacciò la casacca di Fernando e sorrise, la ferita era completamente rimarginata, si chinò e la baciò dolcemente, poi spostò le labbra e la punta della sua lingua assaggiò la pelle integra degli addominali, Fernando si inarcò   
“Sese …”  
Sergio continuò ad assaporare il suo Principe, aveva fame, tanta fame e non aveva fretta, gustò ogni angolo di quell’addome scolpito mentre Fernando si dimenava sotto di lui ansimando ad ogni suo tocco, la sua lingua lasciò scie umide sino a quando non arrivò al bordo dei suoi calzoni già slacciati, gli bastò un semplice movimento per aprirli e lentamente glieli sfilò continuando a leccare la pelle che si scopriva ma senza andare dove Nando lo voleva.  
Lo spogliò e poi si spogliò anche lui sotto il suo sguardo impaziente, quando Fernando aprì le gambe provocandolo Sergio ghignò e poi si tuffò sulla sua bocca facendola sua. Fernando miagolò e chiuse le gambe intorno alla sua vita inarcandosi contro si lui in cerca di maggior frizione, stava bruciando e voleva che Sergio spegnesse il suo fuoco  
“per gli Dei come ti amo”  
gli disse Sergio scostandosi quel poco che bastava per poterlo guardare negli occhi e Fernando gli afferrò la nuca e lo baciò di nuovo. Era la prima volta che lo facevano l’amore da quando Sergio gli aveva confessato il suo amore e per Fernando era un emozione così grande che spingeva il suo desiderio a livelli quasi dolorosi, lo voleva, voleva fondersi con lui, voleva sentirlo dentro di se e voleva che lo reclamasse mentre facevano l’amore. Sentiva le mani di Sergio ovunque ed erano la carezza più bella che avesse mai sentito, come una brezza che lo avvolgeva completamente, poi la brezza diventava vento infuocato del deserto e lo faceva bruciare per poi tornare ad accarezzarlo dolcemente. Quando le dita di Sergio entrarono dentro di lui sentì il fiato mancargli, quello era il preludio ad un piacere che lo avrebbe spazzato via e lui lo bramava così tanto da cominciare a piagnucolare e a pregare Sergio di prenderlo.   
Non dovette attendere molto, la punta dell’erezione di Sergio si appoggiò al suo ingresso e un attimo dopo lo riempì completamente.  
Fernando gridò inarcandosi e infilandogli le unghie nella schiena, Sergio guardandolo andò così vicino all’orgasmo da doversi fermare per un momento  
“nessuno ti porterà mai più via da me Nando”  
gli sussurrò poi cominciò a muoversi lentamente penetrandolo sempre più in fondo ad ogni spinta, Fernando si aggrappò a lui in cerca di ancora più contatto  
“di più Sese, fammi sentire quanto mi vuoi”  
Sergio non ebbe bisogno di sentire altro, il suo istinto animale si scatenò e diede a Fernando tutto quello che voleva e molto di più.   
Lo prese, lo fece suo, lo scopò così forte da farlo urlare, lo marchiò rivendicandone la proprietà.  
Lo fece venire la prima volta e si beò nel sentire il suo liquido caldo tra di loro, adorò i suoi gemiti e il modo in cui tremava fra le sue braccia, ma appena lo sentì calmarsi il predatore che c’era in lui riprese il sopravvento e dopo averlo rigirato a pancia sotto lo penetrò di nuovo e lo cavalcò ancora più selvaggiamente di prima, ascoltò i suoi gemiti ancora più alti, le sue suppliche e quando affondò i denti nel suo collo udì il grido più bello che avesse mai sentito e lo riempì completamente sapendo che anche lui stava venendo ancora.  
Fernando crollò e non riuscì più a muoversi mentre Sergio si sistemava sulla sua schiena in modo da non pesargli troppo, sentì le sue labbra calde baciargli la schiena e la sua mano accarezzargli il fianco ferito  
“allora mi ami davvero …”  
sussurrò e Sergio rise contro la sua pelle facendola vibrare  
“oh amore mio ho solo cominciato a dimostrartelo”  
Fernando sorrise  
“credo che sia arrivato il momento di tornare dagli altri”  
“Gholem è già andato a chiamare tuo padre ma prima lascia che ti dimostri ancora un paio di volte che ti amo”  
Fernando si agitò  
“Quindi potrebbero arrivare da un momento all’altro? Fermati Sese dobbiamo vestirci!”  
ma Sergio non lo ascoltò e gli aprì dolcemente le gambe   
“Gholem sa quando tornare”  
e chinandosi appoggiò la lingua sull’apertura di Fernando che spalancò gli occhi e si scordò di suo padre e del resto dell’universo.

Ed era così, Gholem sapeva che se Sergio non lo chiamava lui non poteva tornare, Ares non capì il perché di quell’attesa e di certo Gholem non aveva nessuna intenzione di spiegarglielo.  
Finalmente prima di cena Sergio lo chiamò e poco dopo lui e Fernando tornarono dagli altri.  
Furono accolti a braccia aperte da tutti ma Sergio notò subito la mancanza di Daniel e Martin, quando chiese spiegazioni gli indicarono un angolo buio e lontano della grotta, sforzandosi Sergio vide Martin da solo e andò da lui.  
“Hey che succede? Che ci fai qua tutto solo?”  
Martin si alzò per abbracciarlo  
“è una storia lunga”  
Sergio ignaro rise  
“Daniel ti ha messo in punizione?”  
“io e Daniel non stiamo più insieme”  
il sorriso di Sergio morì  
“mi dispiace amico”  
Martin scrollò le spalle e tornò a sedersi  
“doveva andare così”  
capendo che non avrebbe ottenuto altre risposte per il momento, Sergio cercò di alleggerire la situazione  
“non posso lasciarti da solo un momento che ti ficchi sempre in qualche guaio”  
Martin per la prima volta quel giorno ebbe voglia di ridere  
“hai ragione, quindi vedi di non andartene più”  
“contaci” poi indicò gli altri “non vieni a mangiare?”  
Martin scosse la testa  
“no, Apollo mi sta portando qualcosa”  
Sergio sollevò un sopracciglio  
“Apollo?”  
Martin gli fece un piccolo sorriso  
“te l’ho detto che era una storia lunga”  
Sergio si guardò intorno e vide Apollo venire verso di loro con due piatti in mano  
“ok, meglio che vada perché ho come il dubbio di aver bisogno di bere molto prima di ascoltare la tua storia”  
se ne andò sentendo la risata di Martin e la prima cosa che fece, dopo essersi messo seduto alle spalle di Fernando e averlo abbracciato, fu farsi raccontare da sua madre tutto quello che era successo.

Quella notte, mentre erano in viaggio, Daniel capì cosa Martin gli aveva voluto dire: fin dal primo giorno che aveva conosciuto Martin, 15 anni prima, si era appoggiato a lui e non si era mai più spostato. Aveva vissuto sempre con la convinzione che Martin fosse la roccia creata per proteggerlo, per accudirlo, per difenderlo da ogni cosa. Per lui Martin era indistruttibile, senza paure o dubbi. Martin era nato per lui, era suo e niente avrebbe potuto cambiare questa cosa. Lui aveva dato per scontato l’amore di Martin, aveva vissuto nella convinzione che quello che gli dava fosse sufficiente per tenerlo accanto a se per sempre. Che Martin non avesse bisogno di altro se non di accudire lui.  
Ma non era così, Martin era un essere umano, Martin aveva dubbi e paure come tutti, Martin sentiva il dolore, subiva sconfitte e soffriva come tutti. Martin aveva bisogno di essere amato, cullato, protetto esattamente come ne aveva bisogno lui.  
Ed ora, mentre lo guardava cavalcare poco più avanti, si domandava cosa avrebbe potuto fare per rimediare a tutti quegli errori.   
Doveva rimediare agli errori fatti con Martin, ma per farlo doveva prima eliminare l’ostacolo più grande: Apollo. Guardò il dio del sole cavalcare accanto a Martin e lo odiò profondamente perchè lui gli aveva portato via l’unica ragione di vita che aveva, non poteva pensare a Martin tra le braccia di Apollo, non poteva immaginare loro due nudi in un letto, perché quando lo faceva, ogni sua terminazione nervosa prendeva fuoco e sentiva un dolore insopportabile, stringendo con forza le briglie si sforzò di respirare, doveva fare qualcosa, doveva allontanare Apollo da Martin, perché Martin era suo e se Apollo non lo capiva allora glielo avrebbe fatto capire lui. 

Il giorno dopo fu difficile, Daniel non sopportava la presenza di Apollo e lo attaccava in continuazione, Apollo cercava di non darci peso, ma stare zitto gli costava molto e ogni ora che passava faticava sempre di più a tenere sotto controllo la rabbia. Martin sembrava non rendersi conto che la situazione si aggravava e questa distrazione costò cara a tutti.  
Fu appena dopo cena che Daniel superò il limite: lui, Apollo e Sergio stavano sellando i cavalli quando Daniel si fermò   
“hey Apollo, l’idea di non farmi dire niente a Martin di sua madre è stata tua vero? Avevi progettato tutto fin dall’inizio, Martin era debole e tu hai fatto in modo di allontanarlo da me così poi lo potevi consolare”  
Apollo si voltò lentamente   
“che cosa hai detto scusa?”  
Daniel fece un passo avanti  
“ho detto che per riuscire ad infilarti nei pantaloni di Martin hai fatto in modo che soffrisse come un cane per poi fare la parte del salvatore!”  
la rabbia di Apollo superò il limite e Sergio intervenne  
“non è stato lui Daniel, è stata una mia idea, sono stato io a pensare che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, Apollo non centra niente”  
Daniel ghignò   
“certo come no. Il tuo zietto ti ha convinto a dire queste stronzate per proteggerlo? per evitare che Martin scoprisse la verità?”  
il ruggito di Apollo fece sobbalzare Daniel e impallidire Sergio, era davvero furioso e Sergio pregò Zeus di non essere costretto a doverlo fermare fisicamente, perché non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di farlo   
“Tu non sai niente di Martin! tu sei la causa del suo dolore, tu lo hai fatto a pezzi! Non sei stato capace nemmeno di proteggerlo da tuo padre e per colpa tua è stato rinchiuso un anno nell’Ade”  
“tu non sai niente di queste cose!”  
urlò Daniel sconvolto nel sentirsi sbattere in faccia la verità ma Apollo non si fermò  
“io so ogni cosa di Martin, quello che pensa, quello che sogna, quello che desidera. E lo so perchè io mi sono preso la briga di chiederglielo. Tu invece non l’hai mai fatto, non sai niente di lui!”  
qualcuno entrò nella caverna  
“ma che succede qua dentro?”  
Sergio e Apollo si voltarono verso Haxa e in quel momento Daniel, completamente fuori di se dalla rabbia, sfoderò il pugnale e veloce come il vento si lanciò contro Apollo.  
Apollo non lo vide arrivare fino a quando il pugnale non gli si conficcò nel fianco, per reazione sferrò un colpo a Daniel tanto forte da mandarlo a sbattere contro il muro dall’altro lato della grotta, poi barcollando si estrasse il coltello ancora piantato nella carne.  
Martin entrò nella grotta proprio in quel momento.  
Il cervello di Martin elaborò la scena di fronte a lui: Daniel a terra svenuto, Apollo in piedi con in mano un pugnale sporco di sangue, la sua mente fece due più due e tutto cambiò.  
Apollo guardava il coltello insanguinato non riuscendo ancora a capacitarsi di quello che era accaduto, il dolore al fianco stava aumentando e abbassò gli occhi per guardare la ferita, un ruggito terrificante lo fece sobbalzare, si voltò e vide Martin trasformato nel Syn di Haxa fissare Daniel a terra  
“Martin ..”  
lo chiamò e in risposta Martin si lanciò contro di lui.  
Apollo subì l’attacco di Martin senza reagire, incassò ogni colpo senza fiatare e lo fece perchè l’uomo che amava era entrato in quella grotta, aveva visto Daniel a terra e aveva attaccato lui. Martin non aveva fatto domande o chiesto il perché, si era scagliato contro di lui con una rabbia tale che Apollo l’aveva letta per quello che era: amore incondizionato. Verso Daniel però.  
Martin non aveva dovuto scegliere, il suo cuore lo aveva fatto per lui, al primo vero confronto si era schierato senza esitazione dalla parte di Daniel e per Apollo fu un dolore immenso.   
Sergio e Haxa riuscirono a strappare via Martin da Apollo   
“fermati maledizione Martin, non è colpa sua! E’ stato Daniel a pugnalarlo”  
“è vero Martin, non è colpa sua”  
le voci di Sergio e Haxa giunsero alla parte razionale del cervello di Martin e quando comprese quelle parole la sua rabbia sparì  
“c..cosa?”  
“è stato Daniel che lo ha pugnalato, Apollo lo ha solo allontanato quando lo ha ferito ma non ha mosso un dito contro di lui”  
Martin guardò Apollo a terra, il viso tumefatto, le labbra spaccate e la gravità di quello che aveva fatto gli fu chiara da subito  
“Apollo …”  
Sergio e Haxa lo lasciarono andare e lui mortificato si avvicinò al dio del sole  
“io … mi dispiace … io credevo”  
Apollo cercò di alzarsi ma ricadde a terra, Martin cercò di aiutarlo ma lui colpì la sua mano con forza  
“non toccarmi”  
“Apollo ti prego”  
“ho detto non toccarmi”  
Martin fece un passo indietro e Sergio aiutò Apollo a rialzarsi, quando fu sicuro che si reggeva in piedi da solo si allontanò, Apollo guardò Martin duramente  
“non hai esitato un attimo ad attaccarmi”  
Martin si sentì morire  
“mi dispiace Apollo, ho frainteso quello che era successo, ti prego perdonami”  
“no Martin, non ti perdono”  
Apollo si smaterializzò e Martin rimase immobile a fissare il vuoto.


	20. Chapter 20

Ci volle poco perché tutti sapessero cosa era accaduto e Ares dovette allontanare Artemide per evitare che scagliasse la sua ira su Daniel e Martin. Decisero di non viaggiare quella notte e fu la scelta migliore dato il caos che regnava tra di loro.  
Quando Daniel si riprese non fu Martin a prendersi cura di lui, furono Dae e Blue e gli spiegarono che Martin per ora preferiva stare da solo.  
Martin lasciò le caverne appena dopo la sparizione di Apollo, vagò nei dintorni provando a chiamarlo, con la mente, con la voce, provò e riprovò ma Apollo non rispose mai.   
Alla fine si sedette e aspettò, anche se non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa stesse aspettando.   
A qualche metro di distanza, nascosta dalle rocce Haxa cercava di stare vicino a suo figlio come poteva.

Arrivò l’alba che lentamente cancellò il buio della notte precedente illuminando il nuovo giorno, la vita andava avanti e anche la compagnia avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Martin tornò nelle grotte e ad attenderlo trovò un Daniel pieno di rimorso e paura  
“mi dispiace Martin”  
“ti dispiace sempre Daniel, alla fine ti dispiace sempre”  
Daniel gli afferrò un braccio trascinandolo in un angolo impedendogli di entrare dove c’erano tutti gli altri  
“per favore Martin ascoltami”   
tremava e Martin vedendo la disperazione nei suoi occhi non riuscì a dirgli di no  
“ti ascolto”  
“Ho sbagliato, lo so, ma volevo solo istigarlo un po’, non ho mai pensato che potesse finire così.”  
“per gli dei Daniel, lo hai accoltellato!”  
“lo so! Ma lui mi stava dicendo le stesse cose che mi avevi detto tu e mi facevano male, mi faceva male che le sapesse anche lui, erano cose mie e tue e di nessun altro. Invece lui le sapeva e questo mi ha mandato fuori di testa. Non so cosa ho fatto te lo giuro, non lo so. Un attimo prima ero in piedi davanti a lui e un attimo dopo mi sono svegliato con un sacco di gente che mi guardava male.”  
Daniel lo abbracciò e schiacciando la faccia contro il suo petto cominciò a piangere  
“mi dispiace, mi dispiace”  
e Martin non ce la fece ad infierire ancora, perché anche lui aveva la sua parte di colpe e lo ammise  
“anche a me dispiace, perché invece di prendermi cura di lui come lui aveva fatto con me, io l’ho ferito ancora più di te”  
Daniel lo strinse ancora più forte  
“non te ne andare ancora Martin”  
ma Martin non voleva andarsene, voleva solo che Apollo tornasse.

Martin cercò di convincere Ares a portarlo da Apollo ma il padre di Fernando si rifiutò di farlo, nemmeno il tentativo di convincere Sergio ad intercedere per lui andò a buon fine, provò anche con Blue ma ottenne lo stesso risultato.  
Nessuno voleva che si avvicinasse ad Apollo e la sua disperazione cresceva sempre di più.

Quando si misero in viaggio quella notte soffiava un vento gelido che sollevava la sabbia riducendo al minimo la visibilità costringendo tutti a rinchiudersi nei loro mantelli.  
Martin si era isolato dal resto del gruppo da molte ore e anche durante il viaggio preferì restare in fondo alla colonna. Perso nei suoi pensieri, alla ricerca di un modo per arrivare ad Apollo, rallentò il passo al punto da non vedere più i suoi compagni e quando se ne rese conto era oramai da solo.   
Bestemmiando accellerò per raggiungerli ma qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione: un suono, simile a un guaito, che nonostante il vento lui distinse chiaramente. Fermò il cavallo e tese le orecchie, dopo un attimo lo sentì ancora ma questa volta gli sembrò il pianto di un bambino.   
Non aveva senso, ma il vento portò ancora quel pianto e lui senza riflettere girò il cavallo nella direzione da cui gli sembrava provenisse e lo seguì.

Haxa sentì qualcosa allo stomaco, un vuoto che lentamente aumentava, si voltò in cerca di Martin e quando non lo vide girò il cavallo e tornò indietro ma di Martin non c’era traccia, il vuoto allora divenne paura e la dea si smaterializzò. 

Il vento si placò e Martin capì il perchè solo quando si trovò di fronte la parete di un’enorme formazione rocciosa. Fermò il cavallo e rimase in attesa, dopo qualche secondo il pianto si fece risentire ancora e fu chiaro che proveniva da li, smontò da cavallo, si tolse il mantello e cominciò ad arrampicarsi sulle rocce. Salendo sentì delle voci e una volta in cima si sporse e vide un gruppo di Karmet seduti intorno ad un fuoco che bivaccavano, rimase ad osservarli in silenzio cercando di capire da dove prevenisse il pianto ma non lo sentì più.   
Si era quasi convinto di aver seguito solo il suono del vento, quando i Karmet cominciarono ad agitarsi, due di loro tirarono una cassa di legno vicino al fuoco, sembravano tutti ansiosi di vederne il contenuto e appena il coperchio fu tolto, qualcosa saltò fuori rotolando a terra e tutti i Karmet scoppiarono a ridere.   
Martin cercò di capire cosa stava succedendo, non vedeva cosa era uscito dalla cassa, ma sembrava eccitare i Karmet in modo esponenziale, si sporse per vedere meglio e in quel momento un guaito si alzò dal centro del cerchio di Karmet: era il suono che lo aveva attirato li.   
Per un attimo pensò ad un lupo, poi uno dei guerrieri di sabbia si spostò e lui rimase pietrificato: non era un lupo, era una bambina.  
Al centro del cerchio di Karmet c’era una bambina a quattro zampe sulla terra che tremava terrorizzata ma che ringhiava contro i guerrieri che la circondavano. Era piccola, sembrava non avere più di cinque o sei anni, sporca e ferita ma ringhiava con tutta la forza che aveva.  
“oh per tutti gli Dei”  
sussurrò Martin sconvolto e la bambina alzò gli occhi puntandoli diritti su di lui: qualcosa di potente bruciò dentro Martin quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono, facendolo ringhiare come una belva assetata di sangue, la bambina rispose al suo ringhio come chiamandolo a se e Martin senza pensarci un secondo si lanciò giù dalla cima delle rocce verso di lei.  
Travolto da una furia senza pari scatenò la sua ira sui Karmet, il potere di Haxa scorreva dentro di lui a un livello che lui non aveva mai sentito prima, nella testa di Martin c’era solo la bambina, solo e soltanto lei, doveva salvarla, doveva proteggerla a tutti i costi anche se non sapeva il perchè.   
Colpo su colpo si fece strada verso di lei, ma nella confusione scoppiata la perse di vista, cominciò a cercarla e quella distrazione gli costò cara: un karmet lo ferì ad una coscia aprendo un profondo taglio.   
Martin urlò per il dolore e la sorpresa, si girò per affrontare chi lo aveva ferito ma era circondato e un altro guerriero riuscì a colpirlo con una mazza ad un fianco strappandogli tutto il fiato dai polmoni e facendolo cadere in ginocchio.   
Da terra lottò come poteva parando i colpi che gli piovevano addosso con la spada cercando contemporaneamente la bambina, finalmente la vide a pochi passi da lui che si muoveva a quattro zampe velocissima tra i piedi dei Karmet che tentavano di afferrarla, l’idea che ci riuscissero lo terrorizzò e usando tutta la sua forza si lanciò contro i guerrieri di fronte a lui come un ariete.  
Li fece volare via come birilli, nel salto afferrò la bambina e rotolò lontano con lei tra le braccia, ma non andarono molto lontano perché si trovarono di fronte la parete di roccia.   
Stringendola a se cercò di rialzarsi ma la ferita alla coscia gli fece cedere la gamba e ricadde in ginocchio, la bambina tremava aggrappata al suo petto e lui la strinse più forte mentre guardava i karmet venire verso di loro, aveva perso la spada nel salto e non poteva arrampicarsi sulle rocce: non aveva via di fuga. Abbassò lo sguardo e guardò la piccola creatura tra le sue braccia, era la prima volta che la vedeva così da vicino e pensò che fosse bellissima  
“credo che siamo proprio nei guai”  
le sussurrò e i grandi occhi color ambra della bambina lampeggiarono per un attimo  
“guai”  
ripetè lei e se non si fossero trovati così vicini alla morte Martin sarebbe scoppiato a ridere  
“si, grossi guai”  
i karmet erano ad un passo da loro, Martin si preparò allo scontro appallottolandosi su di lei come un riccio ma nel momento in cui i karmet attaccarono Haxa apparve di fronte a lui.   
Per un attimo Martin pensò che fosse solo un sogno, ma Haxa gridò furiosa e cominciò a mulinare in aria le sue due spade facendo a pezzi tutti i guerrieri di sabbia intorno a loro.   
No non stava sognando, lei era li.   
Guardò la Signora dell’Ade spietata e sanguinaria distruggere i loro nemici, vide la sua violenza e la sua crudeltà, ma vide anche quando lei cercò i suoi occhi per dirgli   
“sono qui Syn”  
e in quell’istante lui non vide più la dea, ma per la prima volta vide sua madre e il cuore gli scoppiò nel petto.   
Ma la gioia durò poco, qualcosa non andava, più nemici Haxa distruggeva e più ne apparivano e lei cominciò ad arretrare   
“è kronos, è la sua magia”  
urlò e Martin cominciò ad avere paura, se anche lei non era in grado di sconfiggerli allora nessuno poteva, guardò la bambina e si sentì impotente e disperato   
“mi dispiace”  
le sussurrò poi un bagliore accecante lo privò della vista per qualche attimo e quando tornò a vederci Apollo era li.  
Il dio del sole, maestoso e terrificante, scatenò tutta la sua potenza e annientò i Karmet non lasciando più nemmeno la sabbia di cui erano fatti, riempì della sua luce l’accampamento e ogni cosa fu spazzata via dalla sua furia inaudita.   
Non rimase niente.  
Solo silenzio.  
Quando Apollo si placò ansimava, non per lo sforzo, ma per la paura che aveva provato quando aveva sentito il terrore di Martin e aveva capito che era in pericolo.   
Si voltò lentamente e Martin era li, poco distante da lui, ferito e spaventato, lo odiava per il male che gli aveva fatto, ma in quel momento era così felice di vederlo sano e salvo che il resto passò in secondo piano, lo raggiunse a grandi falcate   
“cosa diavolo è successo Martin? Perché sei qua?”  
anche Haxa disse la sua  
“già vorrei saperlo anche io! Perché ti sei allontanato dalla colonna?”  
Martin si sentì piccolo come un bambino di due anni  
“io l’ho sentita piangere”  
“chi???”  
chiesero in coro Haxa e Apollo, allora Martin aprì leggermente le braccia e una testolina rossa e due occhietti vispi e furiosi fecero capolino   
“lei”.

Apollo e Haxa rimasero a fissarla fino a quando lei non cominciò ad agitarsi spaventata  
“non fissatela così le fate paura”  
Haxa si riscosse   
“ma … ma cosa ci fa una bambina in un posto come questo?”  
“era prigioniera dei Karmet”  
Apollo si guardò intorno  
“rimandiamo le spiegazioni a dopo, è meglio andarsene da qua prima che arrivino altri Karmet”  
Martin provò ad alzarsi ma non ce la fece e per poco lui e la bambina non crollarono a terra  
“aspetta ti do una mano io”  
Apollo lo aiutò a sollevarsi e tutti e quattro se ne andarono da li.

“Ti ho chiamato tanto”  
“lo so”  
rispose Apollo senza guardarlo in faccia, Haxa era andata ad informare gli altri di quello che era accaduto lasciandoli soli per il tempo sufficiente ad accompagnare li il resto della colonna e Martin cercò di chiarire la situazione con lui  
“volevo spiegarmi con te e chiederti perdono”  
“non c’è niente da spiegare”  
“si che c’è. Quello che è successo è stato uno sbaglio Apollo, devi farmi spiegare”  
“non c’è stato nessuno sbaglio Martin, ho visto i tuoi occhi quando hai guardato Daniel e quando poi ti sei lanciato contro di me. Non hai dubitato nemmeno per un attimo che fosse colpa mia.”  
“avevi in mano il coltello e lui era a terra”  
“se tu mi avessi guardato, avresti visto che io ero l’unico che sanguinava. Ma tu non mi hai guardato Martin, hai guardato solo lui”  
“mi dispiace Apollo, non sono riuscito a ragionare”  
“ed è questo il punto: hai reagito travolto dai sentimenti. Sentimenti che provi per lui però, non per me”  
“Apollo…”  
il rumore di cavalli in avvicinamento lo interruppe e Apollo si scostò da lui  
“ora non hai più bisogno di me”  
Martin cercò di afferrarlo senza riuscirci  
“no no fermati”  
ma Apollo sparì e un attimo dopo apparvero gli altri.

Martin non ebbe quasi il tempo di elaborare la sparizione di Apollo, perché Daniel fu su di lui in un attimo, la sua paura, la sua premura, i suoi rimproveri, uniti a quelli di tutti gli altri lo tennero a galla quando sarebbe solo voluto sprofondare.   
E poi c’era la bambina.   
Lei era sempre rimasta aggrappata a lui in tutto quel turbinio di eventi e Martin la sentiva oramai come una parte di se stesso. Da prima frastornata dalla presenza di tutte quelle persone, pian piano si abituò anche grazie ai suoi incoraggiamenti e smise di ringhiare a Daniel quando cercava di toccare Martin, accettò anche di farsi accarezzare da lui, ma nessuno potè portarla via dalle braccia di Martin.  
Una volta che tutti furono di nuovo in sella, ripartirono verso le grotte successive, Martin chiuse tutti i suoi pensieri in un angolo e si dedicò completamente a lei.   
Se l’era avvolta nel mantello e la teneva stretta al petto mentre cavalcava, lei era rimasta sveglia per un po’ ma poi si era abbandonata contro di lui e si era addormentata finalmente al sicuro.   
Sorrise mentre guardava quel visino sporco sotto il suo mantello: i suoi capelli erano rossi come il fuoco, aveva un nasino piccolo, la bocca a forma di cuore era deliziosa, era molto sporca ma certamente la sua carnagione era chiara. E poi gli occhi: quei due pezzi di ambra che lo avevano stregato quando si erano fusi nel blu dei suoi. Quegli occhi erano così belli che avrebbero potuto sciogliere anche il cuore più duro.   
Il suo sorriso si offuscò quando vide i graffi che aveva sulla pelle: ripensando ai karmet che la tenevano chiusa in una cassa di legno e che si divertivano picchiandola, gli uscì un ringhio sommesso dalla gola e la bambina si svegliò di colpo fissandolo spaventata  
“no, no scusa, non succede niente torna a dormire”  
la bambina lo guardò un po’ confusa, ma poi richiuse gli occhi e continuò a dormire.   
Martin si sorprese dell’obbedienza cieca che quella bambina gli riservava, fin dalla prima volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati lui aveva sentito un legame fra loro, qualcosa che non sapeva spiegare, ma che lo aveva fatto saltare giù da quelle rocce per salvarla a costo della sua stessa vita. Lei lo aveva chiamato, lei lo aveva cercato, si era rifugiata tra le sue braccia nella bolgia della battaglia come se avesse sempre saputo che lui era il suo salvatore.   
Gli piaceva infinitamente sapere che lei si fidava di lui, ma questa devozione portava delle responsabilità nei suoi confronti, doveva ricambiare quella fiducia, doveva prendersi cura di lei. Quel pensiero gli mise ansia, prendersi cura di un bambino non era semplice, di cosa aveva bisogno? Come faceva a sapere se aveva fame, freddo, oppure se stava male? Quest’ultimo pensiero cominciò a farlo sudare freddo: era stata picchiata e lui non aveva avuto modo di controllarla bene, magari era ferita e lui non se ne era accorto, magari non stava riposando ma stava male, doveva arrivare velocemente alle grotte così da poterla controllare con più cura  
“come va la ferita alla coscia?”  
Martin si voltò di scatto e vide Haxa, perso nei suoi pensieri non l’aveva sentita avvicinarsi, la guardò sorpreso   
“bene …”  
balbettò, lei annuì ed indicò la bambina con la testa  
“sei preoccupato?”  
Martin guardò la piccola  
“un po’”  
“stai tranquillo, i bambini sono molto più forti di quello che credi. Quando tu eri piccolo ti facevi male in continuazione e mi facevi morire di paura ogni volta ma guarivi sempre. Eri forte e lo è anche lei”  
Martin non potè evitare di guardarla sorpreso. Quello che era accaduto prima all’accampamento gli aveva fatto capire che le cose tra loro potevano andare in un altro modo, che potevano trovare un punto d’incontro per sistemare le cose, ma avere una conversazione così normale con lei di punto in bianco era difficile da gestire, cosa doveva dire adesso? Non poteva solo conversare e basta, c’erano delle cose da dire prima, ma da dove doveva cominciare?  
Inconsciamente si voltò verso Daniel che cavalcava accanto a lui in cerca di aiuto, Daniel gli sorrise comprendendo perfettamente quello che stava pensando e gli mimò con le labbra la parola “scusa”.   
Aveva ragione.   
Martin tornò a guardare Haxa imbarazzato   
“io” si schiarì la voce “io voglio chiederti scusa. Mi dispiace molto per quello che ti ho detto l’altra volta, ero fuori di me per la rabbia” sospirò mortificato “volevo farti male perché io stavo male, mi ci è voluto un po’ ma adesso ho capito che mi hai sempre difeso, anche quando credevo che tu mi stessi facendo male in realtà mi stavi solo proteggendo da qualcosa di peggio e io …”  
si bloccò per un attimo incerto su quello che doveva dire, ma Daniel gli appoggiò una mano sulla coscia spronandolo a non fermarsi proprio ora e lui finì la frase  
“io vorrei, solo se tu vuoi chiaramente, se mi perdoni … insomma io vorrei che io e te potessimo imparare a conoscerci, intendo come madre e figlio. Non so se mi sono spiegato”  
Haxa non si vergognò delle lacrime che non seppe controllare e sorrise   
“ti sei spiegato benissimo e non c’è niente al mondo che mi renderebbe più felice”  
Martin annuì e Daniel gli strinse forte la coscia per fargli capire quanto fosse orgoglioso di lui.  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, per alleggerire la tensione dell’emozione, Martin si schiarì la voce e cambiò discorso  
“perché mi facevo sempre male quando ero piccolo?”  
Haxa ghignò asciugandosi gli occhi  
“perché tu e Sergio eravate due diavoli in miniatura. Ogni giorno vi inventavate una nuova avventura che finiva sempre con Sergio che salvava Fernando. Quei due se la intendevano anche da piccoli”  
Martin finalmente rise  
“questa cosa non mi stupisce”  
anche Haxa e Daniel risero insieme a lui e tutto divenne più facile, Haxa continuò a raccontare  
“eravate inseparabili, una piccola banda di delinquenti che si proteggevano a vicenda. Avevate escogitato una tecnica per rubare il cibo dalla dispensa che nessuno è mai riuscito a scoprire, la cuoca è impazzita nel tentativo di beccarvi con le mani nel sacco ma non ce l’ha mai fatta” Haxa rideva felice “senza contare le volte che vi infilavate nel giardino di Zeus. Aveva una enorme fontana a forma di barca e voi ci giocavate dentro fingendo di essere predoni del mare, gli distruggevate sempre tutti i fiori e se Zeus non vi avesse amato così tanto vi avrebbe ridotto in cenere”  
“ero così tremendo?”  
Haxa annuì   
“oh si, ma eri anche il bambino più dolce che una madre potesse desiderare. Cascasse il mondo quando era ora di mangiare tu correvi da me, mi venivi in braccio e mi raccontavi le tue avventure mentre mangiavamo. Era il nostro momento speciale e se qualcuno ci disturbava tu soffiavi come un gatto”   
rise così di gusto che Martin la guardò di traverso  
“perché ridi?”  
“perché non avevi ancora le zanne ma ti gonfiavi tutto e la faccia ti diventava rossa come un peperone” cercò di tornare seria “ma mettevi paura sai … scappavano tutti”  
ma la risata che lei fece dopo e anche quella di Daniel non lo aiutarono molto a crederle  
“non so perché ma non credo che fosse proprio così …”  
“no davvero … eri proprio … spaventoso”  
e lei e Daniel risero ancora più forte, Martin la guardò offeso  
“ok … hai reso l’idea adesso basta ridere” guardò anche Daniel “anche tu! smettila”  
Daniel si nascose sotto il mantello per ridere senza farsi sentire e Haxa cercò di tornare seria  
“scusami è che mi piacevi così tanto, non arrabbiarti. Io ero molto orgogliosa di te quando lo facevi. Una volta ho avuto un diverbio con Ade e tu sei saltato fuori dal nulla, ti sei messo davanti a me e gli hai soffiato contro, penso di non essermi mai sentita così protetta come in quel momento.”  
Martin non potè fare a meno di immaginarsi nella scena che la madre gli stava raccontando e alla fine scoppiò a ridere anche lui, Daniel avvolto nel mantello per poco non cadde da cavallo per tanto rideva e questo non fece che aumentare le risate di tutti e tre ma la voce di Ares squarciò l’aria riportandoli subito alla realtà  
“TUTTI A TERRA! STA ARRIVANDO IL DRAGO BIANCOOOOO”


	21. Chapter 21

Dae sentì l’urlo di Ares ma non smontò da cavallo, fissò il cielo e vide l’ombra volare sulle loro teste, socchiuse gli occhi e riuscì a distinguere la forma del drago, il drago che gli aveva portato via suo fratello.  
La rabbia crebbe dentro di lui fino a farlo tremare, se era vero che era Natanian a guidare quel drago lui lo avrebbe ucciso con ancora più cattiveria, gli avrebbe fatto pagare ogni singola ora di sofferenza di suo fratello e alla fine lo avrebbe ridotto in cenere  
“Dae scendi”  
si voltò a guardare Blue che da terra gli stava tenendo le redini del cavallo, probabilmente aveva intuito che era pronto a scattare verso il drago  
“lui ha preso mio fratello”  
“lo so e noi lo libereremo ma insieme Dae, da solo non potrai mai farcela e finirai per farti uccidere prima ancora di sapere dov’è Calad. Così non lo aiuterai”  
Dae strinse forte la mascella e Blue gli appoggiò una mano sulla coscia  
“scendi Dae, ti prego”  
il drago volò ancora sopra le loro teste e Dae si irrigidì ma Blue non mollò la presa sulla sua gamba e alla fine lui smontò da cavallo.

“ARRIVA! PRONTI A DIFENDERVI!”  
urlò ancora Ares e accanto a lui apparve Apollo  
“era ora amico! Te la sei presa comoda”  
Apollo sbuffò e si spostò fino a quando non fu davanti a Martin, gli voltava le spalle per fargli da scudo e quando sentì la mano di Martin aggrapparsi alla sua casacca vibrò   
“sto cominciando a pensare che lo stai facendo apposta”  
gli disse e Martin strinse con più forza la stoffa, sapevano entrambe che non avrebbe potuto combattere ferito alla gamba e anche che non sarebbe riuscito a fuggire in caso di necessità  
“tu pensa a tenere stretta la bambina al resto ci penso io”  
un'altra stretta alla stoffa  
“e non rovinarmi la casacca”  
“idiota”  
“SGUAINATE LE SPADEEE!”  
ubbidirono tutti ad Ares e si prepararono all’attacco ma il drago invece di lanciarsi su di loro si limitò a volare in circolo pochi metri sopra le loro teste   
“Dae sono io”  
la voce che giunse da sopra il drago sconvolse così tanto Dae che per poco non gli cadde la spada di mano  
“C..Calad …”  
“non vogliamo attaccarvi Dae”  
il drago continuava a volare sopra di loro ma era troppo distante perché si potesse distinguere chiaramente il volto di chi aveva in groppa  
“è un trucco Dae non credergli”  
gli sussurrò qualcuno alla sua destra e nonostante lui fosse certo che fosse davvero Calad capiva che non poteva fidarsi ciecamente  
“fratello se sei tu devi dimostrarlo”  
“lo farò. Ora atterreremo poco più avanti e verrò da te, vi chiedo solo di lasciarmi parlare prima di attaccarmi”  
Dae guardò i suoi compagni e quando Ares annuì il suo cuore si alleggerì  
“va bene. Io e te fratello a metà strada”.

Akry atterrò a una ventina di metri da Dae e i suoi compagni e Calad e Natanian smontarono lentamente, quando avevano avvistato la colonna poco prima, Calad era quasi saltato giù da Akry per la gioia, ma la situazione richiedeva calma e sangue freddo, Natanian era un nemico per loro e non avrebbero preso bene la sua presenza.  
Calad fece un profondo respiro e strinse la mano di Natanian  
“andrà tutto bene” ma qualcosa lo sorprese “stai tremando …”  
Natanian non rispose e Calad intuì cosa lo spaventava tanto, lo abbracciò  
“non ti lascerò solo, tornerò a prenderti”  
Natanian lo strinse forte ma ancora non rispose, stava combattendo contro tutte le sue paure più grandi, Calad lo baciò dolcemente  
“stai tranquillo amore”  
Natanian annuì e Calad dopo averlo guardato per l’ultima volta si incamminò lentamente verso suo fratello.  
Nonostante la distanza fosse breve a Calad sembrò di metterci un’eternità per raggiungere Dae e quando fu a pochi passi da lui, quando la luna permise loro di vedersi finalmente in faccia, l’emozione prese il sopravvento facendolo tremare, inciampò e per poco non finì a terra ma Dae fu veloce come il vento e lo prese al volo.  
Dae non aveva bisogno di prove, non aveva bisogno di interrogare suo fratello per sapere che era lui e che non gli mentiva, lo sentiva nel sangue, nel cuore, Calad si appoggiò a lui   
“come sono felice di vederti Dae …”  
Dae respirò a pieni polmoni scacciando finalmente via la paura che gli aveva attanagliato il cuore dal momento in cui suo fratello era stato rapito  
“anche io fratellino, anche io …cosa è successo? cosa ci fai qua?”  
“sono fuggito …” si scostò dal fratello e lo guardò “ho delle cose da raccontarvi e anche se vi sembreranno assurde dovrete credermi e avere fiducia in me”  
Dae gli accarezzò i capelli  
“io ho fiducia in te fratellino, ora vieni dagli altri così potrai raccontare a tutti la tua storia”.  
Calad fu accolto freddamente ma sapeva che quando avessero fugato tutti i sospetti su di lui tutto sarebbe andato bene, per questo non si oppose quando Apollo gli chiese di farsi esaminare la mente da lui.  
Apollo lesse i suoi pensieri e Natanian non si lamentò anche se provò fastidio nel sentire un estraneo rovistare nella sua testa, alla fine Apollo annuì e tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.  
Fu difficile per lui spigare tutto, ci furono molti borbottii e resistenze ma Apollo intervenne in suo aiuto rassicurando tutti che stava dicendo la verità, alla fine gli credettero e accettarono di incontrare Natanian.   
Quando Calad li chiamò Natanian e Akry andarono da loro, tennero tutti le distanze soprattutto dal drago ma quando Apollo esaminò anche la mente di Natanian e confermò la sua buona fede finalmente la compagnia potè rilassarsi davvero.

“Te ne vai ancora?”  
Apollo guardò la mano di Martin che gli stringeva il polso poi guardò lui  
“no, Ares mi ha chiesto di restare per esaminare i guerrieri di kronos”  
qualcuno apparve accanto a loro e Martin non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per capire che era Daniel gli bastò vedere gli occhi di Apollo infuocarsi, ancora una volta il suo istinto di protezione agì per lui e si spostò per coprire Daniel ferendo Apollo esattamente come la prima volta, quando se ne rese conto era oramai troppo tardi  
“vai al diavolo Martin”.

 

La notte stava volgendo al termine e loro dovevano raggiungere le prossime grotte, c’era un ultimo ostacolo da superare: alle grotte li aspettavano Alexis, Catalina e Domino.   
Quella era stata la parte più difficile da far comprendere a Dae e agli altri e Calad sapeva che non l’avevano accettata fino in fondo ma lui non poteva fare più di quello che aveva già fatto ed ora non restava che vedere cosa sarebbe accaduto quando tutti si fossero incontrati.

 

Martin cavalcava accanto a Daniel in silenzio, non si erano detti una parola dopo che Apollo se n’era andato ma c’erano parole sulla lingua di entrambe che avevano bisogno di essere dette e il primo a farlo fu Daniel  
“smettila di cercarlo”  
Martin si voltò lentamente verso di lui  
“scusa?”  
“ho detto che devi smetterla di cercarlo”  
“tu non hai il diritto di dirmi cosa devo fare con lui”  
Daniel alzò un sopracciglio  
“forse no, ma lo farò lo stesso. Devi smetterla di cercarlo perché fai del male a lui e te ne fai anche tu”  
Martin ghignò amaramente  
“e immagino che il male che fa a te non centri niente vero?”  
“No, in questo momento no. Mi hai detto che devo prendermi cura di te e lo sto facendo Martin. Tu lo cerchi e ogni volta lo ferisci perché non lo ami davvero e lui lo sa. Io lo so. Tutti lo sanno. Solo tu ti ostini a pensare che invece non è così e intanto lui sta male. E anche tu.”  
Martin dopo un attimo di sconcerto ritrovò la parola  
“non sono affari tuoi Daniel”  
“si che lo sono perché ogni volta che lo ferisci poi te la prendi con me. Quando ho litigato con lui non sono stato io a chiederti di attaccarlo, io ero svenuto e tu hai fatto tutto da solo, ma alla fine te la sei presa con me, come se fossi stato io a scagliarti contro di lui. E prima hai fatto la stessa cosa: lo hai ferito ancora perché ti sei sbagliato un'altra volta ma alla fine te la sei presa ancora con me!”  
“non me la sono presa con te”  
“si che lo hai fatto Martin e lo sai benissimo. Tu ti prendi cura di me anche andando contro di lui e poi ti arrabbi per averlo fatto. Ti arrabbi con me”  
Martin strinse con forza le redini e non rispose, Daniel lo prese come un’ammissione silenziosa e continuò  
“Sai io ho ragionato su tutto quello che mi hai detto l’altro giorno e ho capito che avevi ragione su tutto. L’unica cosa che non capivo era Apollo. Non capivo cosa lui potesse centrare in tutto questo, mi sono scervellato per due giorni ma alla fine ci sono arrvato: lui è forte, lui ti protegge, ti tiene al sicuro e tu ti senti sollevato. Ma quanto puoi resistere? Puoi davvero lasciare che lui diventi la parte dominante della tua vita? Perché Apollo è come lo vedi e non cambierà mai. Tu invece Martin stai cambiando? Stai cercando un uomo che ti domini?”  
“assolutamente no!”  
“ne sei sicuro?”  
“nessuno mi domina Daniel!”  
“e allora cosa centri tu con Apollo? Cosa ci fai con lui?”  
“lui mi ha aiutato quando sono stato male, si è preso cura di me, mi ha amato incondizionatamente e io ho cominciato a provare qualcosa per lui”  
“a questo posso credere, posso credere che tu provi affetto per lui, che abbiate raggiunto una sorta di collegamento fra voi, ma l’amore Martin, no. A quello non ci credo. Lui ti ama e si vede, ma tu lo hai attaccato Martin, lo hai picchiato per me”  
Martin abbassò la testa  
“vorrei non averlo fatto”  
“ma lo hai fatto e non puoi non chiederti il perché”  
“l’ho fatto perché ho frainteso quello che era successo”  
“no, lo hai fatto perché mi ami Martin. E qualunque cosa farai nella tua vita questo non cambierà mai. Io e te siamo una cosa sola. Anche ora che siamo separati io e te ci amiamo Martin e sarà così per sempre”  
Martin si sentì indifeso di fronte a quelle parole, abbassò gli occhi e cercò di trovare una risposta che smentisse Daniel, ma non la trovò e Daniel riprese a parlare  
“io ho capito dove ho sbagliato con te, ho capito che tu hai bisogno che io mi prenda cura di te invece di aspettarmi che sia tu a farlo per entrambe. Posso farlo Martin, per te posso fare tutto, non hai bisogno di Apollo, ci sono io. Sono pronto a lottare per te, con le unghie e con i denti. Accoltellerò tutti gli dei dell’Olimpo se fosse necessario ma non cederò mai”  
Martin lo guardò di traverso  
“devi smetterla di accoltellare la gente Daniel”  
“io accoltello solo chi tocca te”  
“non devi farlo”  
“e tu non dovevi lasciarmi”  
“se ti ho lasciato c’era un motivo”  
Daniel alzò il mento piccato  
“si forse, ma adesso non c’è più quindi smettila di fare il testardo e torna con me”  
Martin sgranò gli occhi  
“testardo?”  
“si testardo”  
si fissarono in cagnesco, ma una testolina rossa sbucò da sotto il mantello, due enormi occhioni color ambra si posarono su di loro e tutto l’astio sparì in un attimo  
“ciao tesoro, ci siamo svegliate?”  
chiese Daniel, lei gli sorrise poi dopo uno sbadiglio enorme si aggrappò alla casacca di Martin e si tirò su   
“hey dove vai scimmietta? Non sono un albero”  
lei si mise in piedi sulle sue cosce e appoggiandosi al suo petto, gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e cominciò a guardarsi in giro da sopra la sua spalla  
“ah ma sei una scimmietta curiosa allora” Martin la coprì con il mantello “ma è ancora notte, non si vede niente”  
Daniel sorrise   
“è bellissima”  
Martin annuì quasi con una punta di orgoglio paterno e Daniel lo vide  
“vuoi dei bambini Martin?”  
gli occhi di Martin si allargarono a dismisura  
“no, certo che no. Non li voglio.”  
la bambina appoggiò la guancia alla sua, un gesto semplice, una ricerca di contatto che prese Martin alla sprovvista e lo fece sciogliere come neve al sole, smentendo le sue parole in tempo reale, Daniel ghignò  
“non li vuoi, certo che no”  
Martin arrossì   
“non prendermi in giro”  
“non ti sto prendendo in giro, riempirò casa nostra di bambini se ti fanno felice, io amo i bambini”  
Martin lo guardò perplesso  
“casa nostra? stai parlando come se io e te fossimo tornati insieme”  
“ma noi siamo tornati insieme”  
“e quando scusa?”  
“adesso”  
Martin fece per rispondere ma Daniel fu più veloce di lui e sporgendosi dal cavallo stampò le labbra sulle sue.   
Martin avrebbe potuto allontanarsi, avrebbe potuto dirgli che loro non erano tornati insieme, che i loro problemi erano ancora li, che li aspettavano, ma non fece niente di tutto questo, rimase immobile a godersi quelle labbra che, ora si rese conto, gli erano mancate da morire.  
Daniel si scostò da lui lentamente e lo guardò in cerca di una conferma che tutto fosse a posto, nonostante tutta la sicurezza che aveva sfoggiato fino a quel momento, lui aveva una paura folle che Martin comunque dicesse di no, quando Martin gli sorrise lui lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta con più enfasi e passione ma un   
“ooooooooooh”  
di meraviglia pigolato al suo orecchio lo fece staccare e lui e Martin videro la bambina che li fissava con gli occhi grandi come la luna e la bocca che formava una O perfetta dallo stupore  
“cosa succede?”  
chiese Daniel e Martin rise  
“credo che non abbia mai visto nessuno baciarsi”  
Daniel allora la afferrò e rimettendosi diritto la portò con se sul suo cavallo  
“non hai mai visto un bacio?”  
la bambina lo guardava con sospetto e Daniel le stampò un bacio sulla fronte, lei vibrò tutta e lui la baciò ancora questa volta su una guancia, poi su un'altra   
“bacio bacio bacio”  
le ripeteva mentre le baciava tutta la faccia e lei cominciò a ridere come una matta, Daniel si fermò ma lei si lanciò contro di lui  
“BACIO BACIO”  
gridò e Daniel e Martin scoppiarono a ridere, a quanto pareva era una bambina che imparava in fretta.  
Qualche attimo dopo la colonna si fermò   
“che succede?”  
chiese Daniel e Martin scrutando avanti si irrigidì  
“siamo arrivati alle grotte”  
“e perché sei così teso?”  
“ci sono i guerrieri di Kronos”  
Daniel guardando davanti a loro vide tre figure che si stagliavano alla luce della luna, erano all’ingresso delle grotte e li stavano aspettando, istintivamente portò la mano alla spada e così fecero tutti gli altri ma da dietro di loro arrivarono Calad e Natanian al galoppo   
“no no, dovete fidarvi loro sono amici” gridò Natanian “vi ho detto la verità prima. Non sono più ai comandi di Kronos, lo hanno tradito e hanno salvato me e Calad”  
smontò da cavallo e andò a mettersi davanti alla colonna  
“per favore credetemi, loro non hanno più niente a che fare con Kronos, sono miei amici e non mi tradirebbero mai”  
Apollo che per tutto quel tempo aveva guidato la colonna con Ares smontò da cavallo   
“digli che devo sondare le loro menti”  
Natanian si irrigidì  
“bhè ecco … io non so se …”  
“va bene Natanian” tuonò una voce alle sue spalle e Alexis si fece avanti “se è necessario lo faremo”  
Apollo scomparve e riapparve proprio di fronte ad Alexis, il guerriero moro guardò lui, poi il resto della colonna ed infine ancora lui  
“devi farlo per forza tu?”  
“scusa?”  
“ho chiesto se devi farlo per forza tu? Non può farlo lei?”  
Apollo sollevò un sopracciglio   
“lei chi?”  
“lei” e indicò Haxa guardandola con desiderio “se posso scegliere preferirei che fosse una creatura meravigliosa come lei a frugarmi nella testa”  
Haxa avvampò imbarazzata e Apollo scosse la testa  
“amico ti sei appena ficcato in un mare di guai così profondo che potrai solo annegarci”  
Alexis si incupì  
“perché? E’ la tua donna?”  
“no, perché hai appena sbavato sulla Signora dell’Ade. Ti presento la Dea Haxa”  
se Apollo pensava che questo avrebbe spaventato Alexis si era sbagliato di grosso, il guerriero moro guardò Haxa con ancora più piacere, quasi con venerazione e lei si imbarazzò ancora di più  
“piantala di fissarmi così idiota! Fatti leggere nella testa così possiamo andare tutti a riposare!”  
urlò e Alexis si innamorò di lei.  
Apollo non trovò niente nelle loro teste che potesse essere dannoso, fece per andarsene ma Alexis lo fermò  
“è libera?”  
Apollo alzò gli occhi al cielo  
“oh per Zeus ma la vuoi piantare? E’ la Dea Haxa portale rispetto!”  
“io le porto tutto il rispetto del mondo! Rispondimi: è libera?”  
“si è libera ma ti farà a pezzi anche se solo provi a parlarle”  
Alexis sorrise a trentadue denti  
“mi amerà”  
e Apollo annuì  
“si certo, ti amerà tantissimo, soprattutto dopo che ti avrà appeso ad una parete dell’Ade e ti avrà fatto fare a pezzi dai suoi demoni”.

La colonna cominciò ad entrare dentro la caverna, Alexis attese il passaggio di Haxa per poterla vedere da vicino, appena gli fu davanti le regalò uno sguardo adorante e lei lo fulminò con gli occhi  
“imbecille”  
sibilò poi alzò il mento piccata e lo oltrepassò.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Catalina e Domino assisterono a tutta la scena in silenzio poi …  
“Domino”  
“dimmi”  
“noi non abbiamo appena visto Alexis sbavare sulla Dea Haxa vero?”  
“temo di si”  
“quindi lei lo ha davvero chiamato idiota ed imbecille di fronte a tutti?”  
“si”  
“e lui ne era felice?”  
“si”  
“Ma noi non dovevamo essere i tre terribili guerrieri di Kronos di cui dovevano avere paura tutti?”  
in quel momento Alexis passò loro accanto e sorrise  
“mi amerà, quella donna mi amerà”  
canticchiò verso i suoi amici poi entrò nella grotta, Catalina alzò una mano  
“non dire niente Domino o giuro che ti strappo la lingua”  
“ti amo anche io piccola”.


	22. Chapter 22

La grotta era affollata, d’un tratto la compagnia era diventata numerosa e mettendoci che tra loro c’era anche un drago gli spazi si restrinsero notevolmente, per fortuna c’era comunque posto per tutti.  
Martin e Daniel si scelsero un angolo lontano da tutti per poter dare alla bambina più tranquillità possibile, ma non rimasero soli a lungo perché Fernando si piazzò accanto a loro seguito da un Sergio particolarmente teso.  
Fernando si avvicinò alla bambina con gli occhi a forma di cuore  
“l’ho vista solo per poco Martin, posso stare qua con voi??”  
Sergio da dietro fece una serie di gestacci a Martin che però lo ignorò  
“certo”  
Fernando gongolò mentre Sergio si accasciò sulla sua coperta affranto.  
La prima cosa che fecero fu cercare di capire se avesse qualche ferita che non avevano visto, Daniel e Fernando presero un po’ di paglia e le fecero un giaciglio comodo, Martin ce la mise sopra e cominciarono a rigirarla sottosopra controllandola ovunque e lei scambiandolo per un gioco se la rideva di gusto  
“sta bene piantatela di torturarla” brontolò Sergio con il broncio fino a terra “avete mai visto un bambino che sta male ridere come fa lei? se stava male avrebbe pianto”   
Martin guardò la bambina che nel frattempo aveva avvolto le gambe intorno al collo di Fernando e stava cercando di strangolarlo   
“si in effetti sembra stare bene”  
“sta benissimo” sibilò Fernando blu in faccia “puzza solo un po’”  
Daniel lo guardò male   
“hey non dire queste cose”  
Fernando dopo una strenua lotta riuscì a liberarsi e gli mise la bambina vicino alla faccia  
“annusa”  
e Daniel fece un passo indietro schifato  
“ok … vado a cercare del sapone”  
“io cerco una tinozza”  
disse Fernando passando la bambina a Martin che si guardò intorno e poi abbassò gli occhi su Sergio  
“io devo andare a prendere l’acqua”  
Sergio impallidì  
“o no amico non ci pensare”  
Martin fece un passo avanti   
“solo qualche minuto”  
Sergio schizzò in piedi e arretrò come se di fronte avesse un demone a tre teste  
“NO!!”  
ma Martin fu più veloce di lui e Sergio si trovò con la bambina in braccio che lo fissava.  
Si guardarono per qualche istante, Sergio pensò che gli sarebbe bastato restare immobile in quella posizione e qualcuno sarebbe venuto a salvarlo, ma lei aveva altre idee e cominciò a sorridergli mentre gli puntava i piedi sul petto  
“cosa fai bambina?”  
gracchiò, lei si aggrappò alla sua casacca e si tirò su  
“no, no stai ferma! Dove vai?”  
la bambina con un gran sorriso si lanciò in alto e gli buttò le braccia al collo stringendolo forte. Sergio con gli occhi spalancati si pietrificò mentre la bambina pigolava felice un fiume di suoni per lui incomprensibili e lo stringeva stando guancia a guancia con lui.  
Bambina buongustaia!  
Quando gli altri tornarono li trovarono così: Sergio mummificato e la bambina gongolante che continuava il suo chiacchiericcio appiccicata a lui,   
“Sese …”  
lo chiamò Fernando e non ottenendo risposta gli si avvicinarono ma lui non si mosse  
“ma cos’ha?”  
chiese Daniel e Fernando si strinse nelle spalle   
“non ne ho la più pallida idea”  
Martin brontolando si riprese la bambina  
“le avrà fatto paura con quella faccia”  
“a me sembrava che le piacesse un sacco la sua faccia, ci stava appiccicata”  
commentò Fernando e Martin si scurì ancora di più  
“non è vero! Non le piace per niente”  
Fernando guardò Daniel sorpreso da quella serietà e Daniel ghignando gli mimò la parola “geloso” facendolo ridere e beccandosi un’occhiataccia da Martin.   
Una volta sistemata la tinozza spogliarono la bambina e ce la misero dentro in piedi, Daniel e Fernando bagnarono delle pezze di stoffa ma appena si voltarono Martin prese il secchio pieno d’acqua che aveva portato e prima che potessero fermarlo lo rovesciò in testa alla bambina.  
Fernando e Daniel rimasero pietrificati come Sergio,   
cominciavano a sembrare un presepe o.O  
attesero le urla disperate della bambina invece lei sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, sputò un po’ d’acqua che le era finita in bocca, poi cominciò a gridare di gioia e a saltellare tenendosi al bordo del secchio   
“tu … tu …”  
Daniel balbettava e Martin lo guardò confuso  
“io cosa?”  
“lei … lei non è un cavallo!!!”  
Martin mise il broncio  
“lo so che non è un cavallo!”  
“non si lavano così i bambini!! Poteva strozzarsi”  
Martin alzò un sopracciglio  
“Helda mi lavava sempre così quando ero piccolo! E io non mi sono mai strozzato”  
Daniel deglutì, questo non lo sapeva, forse doveva discutere con Helda dei metodi che aveva usato con Martin da piccolo  
“ma lei è una bambina …”  
e Martin alzò il mento offeso  
“è per questo che mi sono messo davanti a lei, così nessuno la può vedere”  
Daniel avrebbe potuto fargli osservare che la bambina era alta 50 cm e la tinozza 40 e che quindi nessuno avrebbe potuto vedere niente, ma preferì sorvolare  
“intendevo dire che con lei dobbiamo essere più delicati”  
Martin guardò la bambina che stava ancora saltellando   
“ma non le ho fatto male, le piace …”  
Daniel ci rinunciò, la felicità della bambina era una prova sufficiente che Martin non aveva sbagliato  
“hai ragione” gli disse sorridendo poi prese un pezzo di sapone e glielo porse “dai laviamola e vediamo che aspetto ha finalmente pulita”.  
Daniel scoprì che la bambina non amava molto il sapone e che sputava molto bene perché centrò ripetutamente lui e Fernando sputando via il sapone mentre la lavavano e mai una volta Martin!   
Ruffiana!   
Il momento del risciacquo fu indimenticabile, Martin le rovesciò in testa una nuova cascata d’acqua e lei impazzì di gioia schizzando ovunque, si agitò talmente tanto che la tinozza cominciò ad ondeggiare e Martin fece appena in tempo a tirarla fuori prima che la tinozza si rovesciasse addosso a Daniel e Fernando inzuppandoli completamente. 

Artemide annaspò alla seconda secchiata d’acqua e Haxa le battè una mano sulla spalla  
“stai tranquilla andrà tutto bene”  
“la stanno annegando”  
Haxa rise  
“se fossi in te mi preoccuperei di più per tuo figlio. E’ paralizzato nella stessa posizione da più di mezz’ora”  
“no, prima ha sbattuto gli occhi, è vivo”  
“sei sicura?” le chiese Haxa osservandolo meglio e in effetti Sergio sbattè gli occhi “uh è vero, è vivo”  
Artemide sospirò sconfortata  
“se è così spaventato dai bambini non mi farà mai diventare nonna”  
Haxa alzò un sopracciglio  
“non vorrei infierire ma lui ama Fernando: nonna non ci diventeresti comunque”  
“lo so! Ma guarda Martin, ha trovato lo stesso il modo di farti diventare nonna! Invece Sergio non lo farà mai!”  
Haxa sgranò gli occhi  
“hey aspetta un attimo! Io non sono la nonna di nessuno! Sono troppo giovane!”  
Artemide alzò un sopracciglio seccata  
“ti stai lamentando? Prima non avevi nessuno e ora hai un figlio, un genero e una nipote! Io invece ho un figlio statua!”  
Haxa ci rifletté un attimo e dovette darle ragione, si schiarì la voce   
“bhè ma hai Fernando no?”  
Artemide si depresse ancora di più  
“ma io volevo anche una bambina …”  
“magari Apollo può farne una …”  
Artemide la fulminò con gli occhi   
“e con chi??? Quell’idiota si è innamorato di tuo figlio!”  
e Haxa decise che il silenzio avrebbe giovato alla salute di tutte e due.

Martin finì di asciugare la bambina e i suoi capelli rossi finalmente puliti si illuminarono di riflessi così accesi da sembrare una cascata di rubini, le arrivavano appena sotto le orecchie ma le ciocche avevano lunghezze differenti come se qualcuno glieli avesse tagliati male, spiccò anche il colore della sua carnagione che era bianco latte e faceva risaltare ancora di più i suoi enormi occhi color ambra   
“sei bellissima …”  
le sussurrò Martin e dopo averla avvolta in un telo pulito la prese in braccio   
“dobbiamo vestirla”  
Daniel si guardò intorno  
“ma cosa le mettiamo?”  
“ho una maglia in più io”  
disse Fernando e corse a prenderla. Era una maglia bianca troppo grande ma riuscirono ad adattarla e finì per sembrare un vestitino  
“sembra una Principessa”   
commentò Daniel estasiato mentre la guardava rotolarsi sulla paglia, Martin gongolava e Fernando con gli occhi a forma di cuore non riusciva nemmeno a parlare   
“ma quella è la mia maglia”  
tuonò qualcuno alle loro spalle facendoli saltare per lo spavento e quando si voltarono videro che “Sergio la statua” era tornato in vita  
“sei impazzito Sergio? Ci hai fatto spaventare!!”  
lo rimproverò Fernando e Sergio alzò il mento offeso  
“non sono impazzito, quella è la mia maglia!!”  
“e allora????”  
Sergio si imbronciò  
“me l’avevi regalata tu …”  
Fernando rimase senza parole, Martin cercò qualcosa da dire ma la bambina starnutì e un secondo dopo le apparvero un paio di orecchie nere da lupo sulla testa e una coda metà bianca e metà nera che le sollevò il vestito. Daniel che le era accanto cadde con il sedere per terra  
“oh per gli Dei”  
gridò e mentre nella grotta tutti si voltavano vedendo la sua trasformazione, Sergio sbuffò infastidito  
“fantastico, ora la mia maglia si riempirà di peli”.

La bambina inizialmente rise ma smise subito, il modo in cui tutti la guardavano la stava spaventando, le orecchie cominciarono a piegarsi indietro e la coda le finì tra le gambe, Martin sentì chiaramente quello che le si agitava dentro ma non riuscì a muoversi troppo scosso da quella scoperta, lei invece cercò proprio lui, allungò le mani perchè voleva che la prendesse in braccio e che le facesse sentire che non doveva avere paura, Martin però non si mosse fino a quando non vide le prime lacrime spuntarle dagli occhi, allora quelle orecchie e quella coda persero ogni importanza e la prese in braccio stringendosela al petto  
“non piangere va tutto bene”  
la bambina cominciò a singhiozzare e Martin si sentì ancora più male perché lei non aveva pianto nemmeno quando i Karmet la stavano picchiando e se lo faceva ora significava che era davvero spaventata  
“non avere paura amore, le tue orecchie sono bellissime e anche la tua coda”  
“ECCHIE … ODA”  
Martin sorrise sentendola parlare tra i singhiozzi e le accarezzò la schiena  
“si amore sono bellissime”  
Daniel ripresosi dallo shock andò a mettersi dietro Martin e quando lei lo guardò le fece un gran sorriso e le accarezzò piano una delle orecchie da lupo   
“ha ragione Martin sono bellissime”  
lei tirò su con il naso e Daniel le baciò la fronte  
“si, proprio bellissime”  
rimasero così per qualche secondo, tutti e tre così vicini da sembrare una cosa sola, finalmente lei tornò a sorridere e Martin si domandò come fosse possibile che quel sorriso potesse riempirgli così tanto il cuore da desiderare di non spegnerlo mai poi la bambina sgranò gli occhi e cominciò a gridare  
“OREECCHIE … CODAAA”  
ma non era spaventata, anzi era felice e cominciò ad agitarsi così tanto che Martin dovette metterla giù, appena toccò terra partì come un razzo (un razzo un po’ traballante a dire il vero) verso l’altro lato della grotta sotto gli sguardi allibiti di tutti, a metà tragitto inciampò nel vestito e cadde mostrando al mondo il suo sedere e la sua coda che adesso era dritta e scodinzolava   
“non rovinare la mia maglia”  
le gridò Sergio e Martin gli rifilò una gomitata prima di correre dietro alla piccola fuggiasca, lei si rialzò e dopo pochi passi si lanciò su Catalina che la prese al volo  
“OREECCHIE … CODAAA”  
la bambina si arrampicò sulla ragazza lupo fino a quando non fu abbastanza in alto per toccarle le orecchie eccitatissima e Catalina cominciò a scodinzolare anche lei  
“si anche io ho le orecchie e la coda come le tue”  
risero insieme ma intorno a loro era calato il gelo, Martin senza rendersene conto aveva sfoderato le zanne e Domino stava per sfoderare la spada, Alexis intervenne subito  
“non è stata Catalina a cercarla, è la bambina che è andata da lei”  
Daniel si mise davanti a Martin  
“ha ragione Martin, la bambina ha visto la somiglianza ed è andata da lei, guardala come ride, è un bene se ha trovato qualcuno come lei, può aiutarci a capire come fare a farla stare bene, se è andata da lei è perché non c’è nessun pericolo, lasciamola stare e vediamo cosa fa”  
Martin guardò la bambina che mordicchiava le orecchie di Catalina e provò una fitta di gelosia ma annuì e le zanne sparirono.  
Quella strana bambina fu l’anello di congiunzione tra le due fazioni in quella grotta, senza rendersene conto ingrandì l’esercito dell’Oracolo e lo unì più saldamente di quanto avrebbe potuto fare l’Oracolo stesso.   
Per l’intera mattinata fu al centro dell’attenzione e della curiosità di tutto il gruppo: scoprirono che le orecchie e le coda le apparivano e scomparivano in base alle emozioni che provava, Catalina disse subito che non era uguale a lei ma non seppe dire a che razza appartenesse e Blue sentì della magia scorrerle dentro ma non ne trovò le radici.   
Scoprirono che se le grattavi la pancia dopo un po’ si addormentava, che le piaceva la carne e non il latte (che Martin aveva cercato di darle e lei aveva poco civilmente sputato su lui e Daniel), che faceva delle puzzette pestilenziali e che poi scappava per non sentire la puzza, che le piacevano i complimenti, che era una chiacchierona anche se metà di quello che diceva non si capiva, che le piacevano i capelli di Haxa che voleva sempre toccare e nei quali si attorcigliava sempre ( anche ad Alexis piacevano e ci si sarebbe attorcigliato volentieri anche lui) e scoprirono il suo amore per Martin: infinito e incondizionato.   
Qualunque cosa facesse, quella bambina poi correva sempre da lui in cerca di una carezza o di un rifugio, come quando cercò di rubare un pezzo di carne dal piatto di Blue e lui la fregò afferrandolo al volo, lei scappò da Martin e si nascose dietro di lui, quando Blue si avvicinò con la faccia seria per sgridarla lei tirò fuori la camicia di Martin dai pantaloni e ci si infilò dentro aggrappandosi alla sua schiena e da li dentro cominciò a ringhiare, risero tutti talmente tanto che anche Domino, che era sempre serio, si ritrovò con le lacrime agli occhi.   
Non si allontanava mai più di qualche passo da Martin, controllava i suoi spostamenti e lo seguiva ovunque andasse, lui era estasiato da quell’attenzione ma doveva abituarcisi e mettere dei paletti: per esempio un paletto poteva essere: non seguire papà quando va a fare pipì fuori dalla grotta, perché quando era accaduto Martin se l’era ritrovata accanto che lo fissava incuriosita e lui per poco non era soffocato per l’imbarazzo.  
Ma il meglio di se lo diede dopo pranzo.  
Avevano da poco finito di mangiare e tutti si stavano preparando a riposare, al centro della grotta apparve Gholem che dal giorno precedente, dopo aver riaccompagnato li Sergio e Fernando era andato in cerca di informazioni ed era stato via fino a quel momento. Il piccolo demone si avvicinò ad Ares   
“signore, sono venuto a dirle che AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  
l’urlo che lanciò terrorizzò tutti, cominciò ad agitare la gamba e solo in quel momento tutti videro la bambina che con le orecchie tese e la coda dritta lo stava azzannando al polpaccio, il demone fece per colpirla ma Ares gli afferrò la mano  
“NO! E’ la bambina di Martin”  
Gholem sgranò gli occhi e vide Martin correre da loro  
“scusa Gholem non so cosa le sia preso”  
la bambina ringhiava e non smetteva di mordere, Martin la tirava tirando inevitabilmente anche Gholem che tenuto dall’altra parte da Ares si stava allungando come una molla  
“lascialo amore … Gholem non è buono da mangiare”  
ma non c’era niente da fare, la bambina non mollava, le sue mascelle sembravano incollate al polpaccio del demone e le implorazioni di Martin ottennero solo l’effetto di eccitare di più la bambina che cominciò a far vorticare la coda che ad ogni giro schiaffeggiava il volto di Martin accecandolo, Daniel allora corse in suo soccorso usando l’unica cosa che gli era venuta in mente: le fece ondeggiare davanti alla faccia un pezzo di carne e quando la bambina lo vide mollò subito Gholem e si lanciò tra le sue braccia azzannando la carne, Gholem fuggì smaterializzandosi e Martin si sedette a terra ansimando  
“ma che diavolo ti è preso bambina!”  
Daniel lo fulminò con gli occhi  
“non trattarla male!”  
“non la sto trattando male ma ha cercato di mangiare Gholem! Non va bene!”  
Daniel lo guardò in cagnesco  
“certo che non va bene: Gholem puzza e sicuramente le avrebbe fatto male la pancia dopo”  
“no Daniel, non va bene perché non si mangiano gli amici”  
Daniel alzò il mento offeso  
“si bhè forse, ma lei non sapeva che era un amico quindi non è colpa sua”  
la bambina annuì mentre masticava dandogli ragione e Martin cominciò ad arrabbiarsi  
“quindi stai dicendo che lei può azzannare tutti quelli che non conosce?”  
“no, non tutti, se sono verdi e puzzano non può”  
“NO VERDI”  
ripetè la bambina facendo segno di no con la testa dando così ancora ragione a Daniel e Martin saltò in piedi decisamente arrabbiato  
“sentitemi bene voi due”   
la bambina piegò le orecchie indietro comprendendo che le cose si stavano mettendo male   
“non provate a coalizzarvi contro di me perché io vi faccio il sedere a strisce capito???”  
Daniel sbiancò perché a Martin spuntarono le zanne  
“TU” e puntò un dito contro la bambina “sai chi è lei?”   
indicò Haxa con l’altra mano e la bambina la guardò non comprendendo bene  
“lei è la Dea Haxa, la Regina dell’Ade. Sai che cos’è l’Ade?”  
la bambina ringhiò segno che sapeva bene cosa fosse, Martin strinse gli occhi  
“bene, allora sappi signorina che lei è mia mamma, quindi tu prova a mordere ancora qualcuno e io ti spedisco direttamente da lei a imparare un po’ di educazione!!!”   
la bambina sgranò gli occhi e guardò Haxa che le mostrò le zanne in un sorriso sadico e lei guaì facendosi ancora più piccola  
“e TU” ringhiò Martin a Daniel facendolo tremare “lei non ci andrà da sola nell’Ade ma la accompagnerai tu e a te penserò personalmente io una volta là sotto!!!”  
Daniel e la bambina si abbracciarono terrorizzati e Martin soddisfatto puntò il dito verso il loro giaciglio  
“ora filate tutti e due a dormire e non provate a muovervi fino a quando non sarò arrivato io!”  
sparirono tutti e due così velocemente che alzarono il vento intorno a loro.

Era davvero impossibile avere un attimo di tranquillità con quella bambina!  
Tutti tornarono ai loro giacigli tranne Martin che mantenne la sua posizione seria e corrucciata, con la coda dell’occhio vedeva Daniel e la bambina guardarlo dispiaciuti e riuscì a resistere ben 24 secondi prima di ritenere di averli fatti soffrire abbastanza e decidere di andare da loro ma Haxa lo prese per il colletto della casacca  
“dove credi di andare?”  
“da loro”  
“è ancora troppo presto stai fermo qua”  
“ma non sono più arrabbiato” cercò di liberarsi ma lei lo tenne fermo “dai fammi andare da loro”  
Haxa alzò il mento piccata  
“NO, se devi punirli devi farlo nel modo giusto o non capiranno! Quando eri piccolo tu, ci ho messo due anni per trovare il coraggio di punirti e dopo ho pianto io per una settimana, ma l’ho fatto per te e tu devi farlo per la bambina. Se non ti obbedisce finirà per infilarsi in qualche brutto guaio e Daniel deve capire che se la asseconda le fa solo del male. Ora soffrono ma vedrai che gli passerà e ti ameranno più di prima”  
Martin sospirò  
“hai ragione, puoi lasciarmi ora”  
“ma neanche morta, cosa pensi che non so che appena ti mollo tu corri da loro? Zeus ha dovuto legarmi al suo trono per non farmi correre da te quando ti ho punito. Quindi ora mettiti buono e calmo perché da qua non ti muovi”  
Martin imbronciato incrociò le braccia al petto  
“madre crudele”  
lei ghignò   
“detto dal ragazzo che ha appena minacciato la sua bambina e il suo fidanzato di spedirli nell’Ade vantandosi di essere il figlio della Dea Haxa sembra un po’ ipocrita non credi?”  
e Martin non seppe proprio come replicare.


	23. Chapter 23

“E’ bellissima non è vero?”  
chiese Alexis e Catalina annuì  
“si è una bambina adorabile”  
Alexis la guardò offeso  
“non la bambina, sto parlando di Haxa!”   
tornò a guardare la dea e sospirò estasiato  
“avete visto quando ha mostrato le zanne prima? Era meravigliosa”  
Domino afferrò la mano di Catalina prima che infilasse il pugnale che aveva sfoderato nella schiena di Alexis e quando l’amico si voltò a guardarli Domino gli sorrise  
“si davvero meravigliosa Alexis, stupenda”  
e Alexis tornò a guardare la sua Haxa felice come una pasqua.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Se quell’idiota non la smette di guardarmi lo incenerisco”  
ad Ares scappò una risata e Haxa lo fulminò con lo sguardo  
“che diavolo ridi?”  
“scusami ma con tutti i guai degli ultimi tempi un po’ di normalità ci voleva”  
“e la chiami normalità?? Quel tizio mi fissa come se fossi la sua pietanza preferita e lui stesse morendo di fame! Io sono la Dea Haxa! Non può guardarmi così”  
“tu non sei solo la Dea Haxa! Sei anche una bellissima dea ed è normale che lui ti guardi. ti guardo anche io a volte”  
Haxa sgranò gli occhi  
“Ares ma cosa dici!”  
“dico la verità! Se non amassi Elettra ci proverei con te di continuo”  
Haxa arrossì  
“idiota smettila!”  
Ares scoppiò a ridere e in quel momento arrivò anche Apollo  
“che succede?”  
Haxa guardò trucemente Ares  
“questo scemo dice cose sconvenienti e da ragione a quel tizio che mi fissa”  
Apollo accennò il primo sorriso da giorni  
“ah quindi state parlando di Haxa la creatura meravigliosa che ha fatto innamorare il guerriero di Kronos al primo sguardo”  
la dea lo colpì ad un braccio  
“Apollo! Non ti ci mettere anche tu”  
lui e Ares risero insieme poi il dio del sole le prese una mano e se la tirò vicino abbracciandola, lei scalciò ma lui la tenne ferma  
“sei una donna bellissima e ti sei chiusa in quel buco sotto terra per troppo tempo. E’ ora che tu torni a vivere amica mia”  
Haxa nascose la faccia contro il suo petto   
“siete due stupidi”  
“hey non molestare la mia amica”  
disse Artemide spingendo la spalla del fratello e lui ridendo lasciò andare Haxa, in quel momento sentirono un ringhio forte e quando si voltarono videro Alexis che li puntava furioso come un cane idrofobo  
“oh per Zeus” commentò Ares “è anche geloso”  
e Haxa per un attimo si sentì lusingata.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Sergio cercava di tenere Fernando lontano dalla bambina il più possibile per evitare che gli venissero ancora idee strambe su adozioni fantomatiche, ma era impossibile.   
Fernando aveva apprezzato tanto che lui si fosse ricordato che quella maglia era un suo regalo e in un momento di solitudine, lo aveva ricompensato con un po’ di sano sesso veloce ed appagante sotto le coperte, ma alla fine era tornato a guardare la bambina.  
Accanto a loro Martin dormiva tenendosi stretto Daniel e in mezzo a loro c’era lei avvinghiata a tutti e due che russava   
“Sese guardala … è bellissima”  
Sergio storse il naso  
“russa”  
“ed è meravigliosa vero? Guardali come sembrano felici”  
e Sergio non potè rispondere niente di crudele perché sembravano davvero felici e quel mostriciattolo era davvero carino, si appoggiò con il petto alla schiena di Fernando e gli avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita  
“anche io e te siamo felici”  
Fernando si voltò a guardarlo e gli sorrise  
“si, molto felici”  
Sergio lo baciò felice di quella risposta, se lo coccolò un po’ e quelle coccole accesero un po’ di fuoco in entrambi, cercò di approfondire quelle coccole ma non ci riuscì perché la sua treccia si impigliò in qualcosa  
“ma che diavolo …”  
cercò di voltarsi per capire dove si fosse incastrata ma non ci riuscì, allora si mise a quattro zampe e diede uno strattone forte: la treccia si liberò ma qualcosa volò attaccato ai suoi capelli: la bambina!   
Quella piccola peste si librò nell’aria attaccata alla sua treccia come ad una liana e ricadde dall’altro lato.   
Nemmeno il tempo di elaborare il pensiero che potesse essersi fatta male che lei si arrampicò sulla sua schiena usando la treccia come appiglio e Sergio, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, cercò di disarcionarla  
“ma tu non stavi dormendo??? lasciami andare subito!”  
ma lei non ne aveva nessuna intenzione e ridendo si agitò sulla sua groppa come se lui fosse un cavallino  
so che tutte o tutti voi state immaginando di essere al posto della bambina, è per questo che vi amo  
più si agitava più la bambina si divertiva e alla fine anche lui si dovette arrendere a quella trottola di energia che aveva sulla schiena. 

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

All’ora di cena si riunirono tutti insieme al centro della grotta per mangiare, c’era un’atmosfera allegra, il ritorno di Calad aveva messo di buon umore tutti perché lui, essendo mortale, era stato il loro obbiettivo primario fin dall’inizio di quella spedizione ed ora avevano il tempo e le informazioni per pianificare la liberazione dell’Oracolo senza errori dati dalla fretta.  
Martin ne approfittò per sincerarsi delle condizioni di Gholem che nel frattempo aveva trovato il coraggio di tornare nella grotta   
“come sta il tuo polpaccio? Ti fa tanto male?”  
il demone seduto vicino ad Haxa gli sorrise gongolando per il suo interesse  
“no Syn non si preoccupi, passerà alla svelta. Complimenti per la sua bambina è davvero bellissima per essere una discendente di Fenrir. Tutti gli altri che ho conosciuto nei miei secoli di vita erano davvero brutti”  
calò il silenzio nella grotta e Gholem si immobilizzò  
“ho detto qualcosa di male?”  
“tu sai di che razza è la bambina?”  
Gholem annuì un po’ titubante  
“si certo. Lei è una discendente di Fenrir.”  
vedendo lo sgomento sulle facce di tutti Gholem si sentì ancora più a disagio  
“non lo sapevate?”  
Artemide si schiarì la voce  
“Fenrir? Stai parlando del Lupo destinato ad uccidere tutti gli dei?”  
“si”  
“ne sei sicuro?”  
“certo, conosco molto bene il suo potere e lo sento chiaramente scorrere nella bambina”  
“quindi lei ha il potere di distruggerci tutti?”  
Gholem scosse la testa  
“no, quello è un potere che aveva solo Fenrir, lei però può uccidere un dio, o almeno sarà in grado di farlo se addestrata e cresciuta per questo scopo”  
“ecco perché ce l’avevano i Karmet” intervenne Blue “la stavano portando da Kronos”  
un brivido attraversò tutti mentre pensavano a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se Martin non avesse salvato la bambina, Kronos avrebbe avuto in mano l’arma per distruggerli.  
Martin istintivamente prese la bambina che stava mangiando tra lui e Daniel e se la mise in braccio guardando ad uno ad uno tutti i presenti  
“lei è solo una bambina, non farà male a nessuno”  
lui sapeva che poteva fidarsi delle persone in quella grotta ma la bambina aveva un potere che faceva paura agli dei e sapeva che anche loro ci stavano pensando  
“se Kronos riuscisse a riprenderla sarebbe la fine per noi”  
disse Ares ma non c’era animosità nella sua voce, solo una constatazione dei fatti  
“allora la proteggeremo” gli rispose deciso Martin “tutti noi insieme”   
ripresero a mangiare in silenzio, con il tempo qualcuno ricominciò a parlare di altro e lentamente la grotta riprese vita ma Martin tenne comunque la bambina in braccio.

Non avrebbero viaggiato quella notte, si sarebbero riposati ancora e l’indomani avrebbero deciso cosa fare, Natanian e Calad erano seduti con Dae e Blue a chiacchierare, Sergio e Fernando erano con Artemide e Ares, Daniel e Haxa stavano cercando di far fare amicizia alla bambina e a Gholem, Domino e Catalina erano con Akry a fare un giro di perlustrazione, Alexis se ne era andato a prendere un po’ d’aria, Martin accudiva i cavalli mentre Apollo se ne stava in disparte apparentemente addormentato.  
Ognuna di queste persone aveva qualcuno a cui teneva all’interno di quel gruppo, erano tutti collegati tra loro nel bene o nel male.   
L’Oracolo li aveva definiti un esercito, ma in realtà assomigliavano molto di più ad una famiglia. 

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Dae aveva Blue seduto in mezzo alle gambe con la schiena appoggiata al suo petto mentre parlava con Calad e si sentiva felice, i capelli di Blue gli solleticavano il mento ed era una sensazione piacevole, stavano conoscendo Natanian e doveva ammettere che gli piaceva, si vedeva che amava Calad e questo era tutto quello che gli serviva sapere.  
Blue scoppiò a ridere per qualcosa che aveva detto Calad e a Dae si riempì il cuore di gioia, amava la sua risata, gli baciò la testa e Blue alzò gli occhi verso di lui   
“e questo per cosa era?”  
Dae si avvicinò al suo orecchio in modo che nessuno potesse sentirlo  
“questo era perché ti amo”  
Blue vibrò di pura gioia e lo guardò in adorazione meritandosi un altro bacio per quello sguardo  
“dobbiamo lasciarvi soli?”  
li canzonò Calad e Blue si imbronciò  
“potete anche rimanere, tanto non possiamo fare sesso perché siamo in troppi qui e tuo fratello si vergogna”  
a Dae cadde la mascella e divenne bordò, Calad e Natanian scoppiarono a ridere   
“cosa c’è? cosa ho detto?”  
chiese Blue confuso guardando Dae, l’elfo sospirò sconsolato  
“hai appena dato a mio fratello qualcosa per cui prendermi in giro per tutta la vita”  
Blue gli sorrise  
“per così poco? Se sapesse che …”  
Dae gli tappò la bocca con una mano impedendogli di continuare   
“non ci provare amore o la tua astinenza durerà a lungo”  
Blue sgranò gli occhi e Dae lo guardò sadicamente  
“molto a lungo ….” poi tornò ad addolcirsi e gli parlò di nuovo all’orecchio “ma se farai il bravo forse potremo metterci sotto la coperta quando spegneranno le fiaccole e io potrei farti molto felice”  
gli occhi del divino scintillarono e tutte le fiaccole della caverna si spensero contemporaneamente mandando in panico tutti perché convinti di essere sotto attacco   
“NO! NO! State calmi! E’ stato Blue! Riaccendile subito Blue!!!”  
gridò Dae, la luce tornò e l’elfo impallidì quando vide gli sguardi inferociti dei suoi compagni  
“scusateci … è stato solo un malinteso”  
Blue si agitò ma Dae premette con più forza la mano sulla sua bocca per impedirgli di dire chissà quale diavoleria e alla fine il divino si arrese, ma non senza imbronciarsi e Calad e Natanian capirono che era davvero arrivato il momento di lasciarli da soli.  
Appena se ne furono andati Blue morse la mano a Dae che guaì per il dolore e gli liberò la bocca  
“quale malinteso???? Tu mi hai detto che quando si spegnevano le fiaccole mi avresti fatto molto felice!!!!”  
Dae agitava la mano dolorante e lo guardava in cagnesco  
“si ma non intendevo che le dovessi spegnere tu subito! Hai spaventato tutti”  
“io voglio che tu mi faccia felice subito!!”  
il tono capriccioso e caparbio di Blue e il suo sguardo così meravigliosamente infantile fecero battere forte il cuore di Dae che smise di agitare la mano ferita   
“se non ti amassi già così tanto mi innamorerei di te ora lo sai?”  
Blue rimase senza parole e Dae gli spostò dal viso una ciocca dei suoi magnifici capelli blu  
“non c’è niente di più bello della tua bocca imbronciata … niente”  
e senza aspettare risposta lo baciò stringendoselo al petto in modo possessivo e Blue si sciolse sicuro che quella notte Dae lo avrebbe fatto davvero molto felice.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Natanian sistemò una coperta a terra accanto ad Akry che dormiva dopo essere rientrato dal giro di perlustrazione e lui e Calad ci si sedettero sopra, Calad cominciò a sciogliergli le trecce e Natanian sorrise, in passato Calad lo faceva ogni notte, ed ora che si erano ritrovati aveva ricominciato a farlo naturalmente, come se quei due anni di distanza non fossero mai passati  
“tutto bene?”  
gli chiese Calad e lui annuì  
“si, stavo solo pensando a quanto mi era mancato quello che stai facendo ora”  
Calad gli spostò i capelli e gli baciò il collo  
“solo questo ti è mancato di me? ”  
Natanian rabbrividì sentendo le sue labbra sulla pelle  
“no … anche la tua bocca mi è mancata …”  
Calad strusciò le labbra sul suo collo fino a sotto l’orecchio dove leccò un piccolo angolo di pelle e Natanian boccheggiò  
“e poi …”  
“la tua lingua … anche la tua lingua mi è mancata”  
sussurrò mentre Calad gli leccava il lobo dell’orecchio facendolo miagolare, gli accarezzò le spalle e scese lungo le braccia fino alle sue mani mentre attaccava la bocca alla vena pulsante del suo collo e cominciava a succhiare piano, Natanian si lasciò andare appoggiandosi con la schiena al suo petto e Calad fece scivolare le mani sotto la sua casacca accarezzandogli con la punta delle dita gli addominali   
“e ti sono mancate le mie mani?”  
gli chiese mentre gli slacciava piano i calzoni   
“si … da morire”  
e quando Calad afferrò la sua erezione già quasi piena Natanian si dovette mordere le labbra per non gemere ad alta voce  
“ci … ci vedranno ..”  
riuscì a dire ma Calad non si fermò  
“no, siamo abbastanza lontani perché nessuno ci veda”  
Natanian non ebbe bisogno di essere convinto ulteriormente perché Calad cominciò ad accarezzarlo con sempre più convinzione e lui non potè fare altro se non lasciarsi andare e godersi le mani del suo uomo  
“è così tanto tempo che non ti sento gemere che potrei venire solo per questo Natanian”  
la voce roca di Calad andò direttamente al centro del piacere di Natanian che si inarcò spingendosi nella sua mano, ogni tocco era un passo in più verso il ritorno alla loro intimità che per così tanto avevano perso, da quando si erano ritrovati non avevano avuto un attimo per loro due ed ora eccoli li, a mischiare di nuovo i loro sapori, i loro odori, i loro respiri, un crescendo di emozioni e calore che più che con il sesso aveva a che fare con l’amore, un grande amore che stava rinascendo.  
Si presero il loro tempo, Calad godè ancora di più nel vedere che Natanian rispondeva ancora allo stesso modo ai suoi tocchi, ai suoi baci, e quando Natanian si aggrappò ai suoi capelli lui sapeva già il perchè  
“Calad …”   
“stai per venire?”  
gli bisbigliò all’orecchio e Natanian si lasciò sfuggire un gemito strozzato che era già una risposta di per se, allora aumentò il ritmo delle sue carezze e un attimo prima che Natanian gli scoppiasse in mano calò sulla sua bocca soffocando i suoi gemiti.   
Lo accarezzò e lo baciò fino a quando anche l’ultimo spasmo di piacere non si fu spento poi lo adagiò dolcemente sulla coperta, Natanian lo guardò con gli occhi un po’ persi   
“ti amo”  
e Calad gli sorrise   
“anche io ti amo”  
lo guardò chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi felice poi prendendolo tra le braccia si addormentò al suo fianco.

Appena presero sonno Akry sbuffò fuori tutti la sua indignazione  
“scostumati! Non avevano un altro posto dove andare? Se domani provano a rimettersi di fianco a me li brucio”  
e offeso si voltò dall’altra parte e si addormentò anche lui.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Apollo sentì qualcuno sedersi accanto a lui e aprì un occhio, Sergio gli sorrise  
“sapevo che non stavi dormendo”  
“sei un veggente?”  
“non ci vuole un veggente per vedere che la tua testa si sposta ogni volta che si sposta Martin”  
Apollo richiuse gli occhi  
“Non mi sono reso conto di farlo. Forse è meglio se me ne torno sull’Olimpo”  
“e soffriresti di meno lassù?”  
dopo un attimo di esitazione Apollo sospirò   
“no”  
“hai parlato con lui?”  
“e per dirgli cosa? Che mi ha fatto male e che continua a farmene? Lo sa già e non credo gliene freghi qualcosa”  
“io non credo che non gliene freghi niente. Ama Daniel, non ci sono dubbi, ma quello che c’è stato fra di voi per lui non era un gioco e credo che stia male come te”  
“e tu come lo sai?”  
“perché lo conosco, Martin è tanto forte quanto fragile, sei stato l’unico che ha mai guardato oltre a Daniel e questo mi dà la misura di quanto tu debba piacergli. Le cose non sono andate in porto fra voi ed è successo quello che è successo, ma se hai imparato un po’ a conoscerlo dovresti sapere che se entri nel cuore di Martin una volta, poi ci resti per sempre”  
Apollo rimase in silenzio per un po’ poi cercò Martin e si soffermò a guardarlo  
“fa male Sergio, io lo desidero con tutto me stesso ma lui ama un altro. L’ho avuto fra le mani e l’ho perso e io … io non so cosa fare ora”  
“volta pagina Apollo, non c’è altro che tu possa fare. Se Martin fosse stato l’uomo destinato a te voi stareste insieme ora, ma non è così, questo significa che la fuori c’è qualcuno che ti sta aspettando”  
“qualcuno che non è lui però”  
“e chi dice che questo non possa essere un bene? Scusa se mi permetto ma io non credo che il sesso fosse spettacolare fra voi due”  
Apollo scattò a sedere  
“scusa????”  
Sergio scrollò le spalle con indifferenza  
“tu e Martin nello stesso letto? Avrete combattuto tutto il tempo per chi doveva stare sotto senza concludere gran ché”  
“ma che diavolo dici??”  
Sergio alzò le mani  
“tu negalo e io starò zitto”  
Apollo aprì la bocca ma poi la richiuse e Sergio riabbassò le mani  
“zio, da qualcuno avrò pur preso e non credo che sia mia madre la fonte di certe mie abilità. Quindi, se il sangue non mente, io e te vogliamo una cosa ben precisa tra le lenzuola e Martin decisamente non è quella cosa”  
indicò con la testa Fernando che si stava spazzolando i capelli insieme alla bambina  
“sai perché lo amo? Perché lui ha bisogno di me, perché vuole che io lo protegga, perché vuole che io sia il suo uomo e vuole che sia io forte anche per lui. Lo amo perché mi adora. Lo amo perché è morbido e caldo, perché è dolce e capriccioso, perché chiama le altre donne galline e vuole decine di bambini che ci rompano le scatole. Lo amo perché mi fa il bagno e perché mi vizia e quando sono dentro di lui e miagola e mi infila le unghie nella schiena io sento di avere tutto dalla vita..”  
si voltò verso Apollo  
“e so che questo è quello che vorresti anche tu. Ma non lo avresti mai avuto da Martin. Tu lo hai amato perché lo hai visto fragile, indifeso, ma era solo un momento, Martin non è così. Lui è come me e te.”  
Apollo cercò ancora Martin e sentì lo stesso dolore di sempre  
“eppure fa male lo stesso”  
“lo so, ma questo dolore passerà e tu andrai avanti perché lui non era il tuo destino”  
Apollo rimase un po’ in silenzio poi allungò un braccio e abbracciò il nipote  
“hai detto tante cose ma su una in particolare hai pienamente ragione”  
“quale?”  
“le tue doti migliori le hai prese tutte da me”.


	24. Chapter 24

La notte passò serena e quando giunse il mattino tutti si svegliarono pronti ad affrontare quello che la nuova giornata gli riservava. O per lo meno quasi tutti ….  
Haxa si stiracchiò indolenzita, dormire sul pavimento non era proprio cosa per lei, gli mancava il suo letto gigante, morbido e pieno di cuscini, sorrise al ricordo del piacevole benessere che provava nel suo letto  
“buongiorno mia regina”  
Haxa spalancò gli occhi di colpo e si ritrovò a guardare quelli di Alexis accovacciato accanto a lei che le sorrideva  
“dormito bene?”  
fu l’ultima cosa che disse prima di volare come un proiettile umano contro la parete di roccia dietro di lui.  
“Cosa diavolo ci fai qua brutto idiota????”  
urlò Haxa stringendosi la coperta addosso (cosa assolutamente non necessaria dato che dormivano vestiti), con i capelli spettinati e gli occhi grandi come due mele, Alexis scosse la testa per riprendersi dalla craniata che aveva dato alla grotta e nonostante il dolore quando si voltò verso di lei le sorrideva ancora  
“ti ho portato la colazione”  
“la che??”  
Alexis si mise a sedere strofinandosi la testa e indicò un punto accanto a lei  
“la colazione”  
Haxa abbassò lo sguardo e vide un piatto di frutta pulita e tagliata accanto al suo giaciglio, rimase a fissarlo sbattendo le palpebre come se fosse una cosa mai vista, ma non era il piatto in se stesso la cosa mai vista, ma il fatto che qualcuno le avesse portato la colazione, nessuno lo aveva mai fatto   
“perché … perché diavolo lo hai fatto?”  
Alexis si alzò e le si avvicinò guardandola come se fosse aria per i suoi polmoni  
“perché una creatura meravigliosa come te va servita come una Regina”  
chiaramente volò via un’altra volta, più lontano della prima, ma quando si riprese dal secondo trauma cranico della mattinata ebbe la soddisfazione di vedere Haxa che, con le guance arrossate e la coperta ancora stretta addosso, mangiava la frutta che lui le aveva preparato. 

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Domino”  
“dimmi”  
“giurami che non taglierai mai la frutta per me”  
“te lo giuro”  
“ti ucciderei se tu diventassi appiccicoso come quel demente di Alexis”  
“non lo farò Catalina. Adesso però apri la bocca da brava o la carne che ti ho preparato si raffredderà”  
“è cotta come piace a me?”  
“si amore”  
e la risposta di Catalina fu un sorriso estasiato mentre masticava il cibo che Domino le aveva appena messo in bocca.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Daniel guardava Martin a petto nudo sciacquarsi non riuscendo a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, si era svegliato tra le sue braccia ma a parte il calore dell’abbraccio durante il sonno non c’era stato altro fra loro. Quella sorta di riappacificazione fra loro era rimasta su un piano puramente sentimentale, non aveva raggiunto l’intimità e questo gli faceva male. Gli mancava Martin, gli mancava il contatto fisico con lui, aveva bisogno del suo tocco, della sua passione, ma sembrava che per Martin non fosse così.   
La cosa che più lo feriva era che invece sapeva che Martin e Apollo avevano avuto quel tipo di intimità e temeva che Martin, ora che aveva provato il calore di un altro uomo, si fosse accorto che lui non gli piaceva più.   
Daniel cercò con lo sguardo Apollo e lo trovò intento a discutere con Ares: era bello, come negarlo? Il suo fisico sembrava scolpito nella pietra, era possente, era un Dio.   
Poteva capire da solo le differenze tra loro due, ma aveva sempre pensato di essere lui il tipo di uomo che Martin cercava, non Apollo. La tristezza lo avvolse sprofondandolo ancora di più nel suo dolore ma una manina piccola si posò sulla sua e si ritrovò a guardare la bambina più bella del mondo  
“bacio bacio?”  
chiese lei un po’ titubante probabilmente percependo il suo malessere e lui proprio non potè dirle di no  
“certo amore”  
la prese in braccio e le sbaciucchiò la faccia come le piaceva tanto usando la sua risata gioiosa come un balsamo per il dolore.

Ares chiamò tutti intorno al fuoco, si doveva cominciare a elaborare un piano per la liberazione dell’Oracolo. A differenza di prima ora avevano un vantaggio: la presenza di Alexis e dei suoi compagni dava loro la possibilità di scoprire i piani di Kronos e di conoscere le sue difese.  
Insieme a Natanian i tre ex soldati di Kronos svelarono la posizione della Rocca in cui l’Oracolo era tenuto prigioniero, descrissero le sue difese, come arrivarci e come riuscire ad entrarci.   
Quello che però non potevano sapere era se, dopo il loro tradimento, Kronos avesse cambiato qualcosa. Era necessario andare a verificare prima di attaccare.  
Decisero di fare un’incursione poco prima del calare del sole così da avere ancora una buona visibilità ma di poter anche sfruttare il buio della notte se ne avessero avuto bisogno senza aspettare troppo in territorio nemico. I prescelti furono Apollo che si era offerto, Alexis perché conosceva la Rocca, Blue perché poteva sentire la magia di Kronos nel caso avesse messo qualche incantesimo a difesa della zona e Sergio perché una spada in più non faceva mai male.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Daniel trovò il coraggio di dire a Martin quello che gli pesava sullo stomaco mentre sistemavano i loro giacigli  
“Volevi andare anche tu vero?”  
Martin non negò  
“si”  
“è perché non ti sei fatto avanti? Ho visto la faccia che hai fatto quando Apollo si è offerto. Se sei così preoccupato dovresti andare”  
“non mi sono fatto avanti perché avevi ragione quando hai detto che gli stavo facendo del male, devo lasciarlo stare”  
Daniel abbassò la testa   
“è inutile lasciarlo stare se poi continui a pensare a lui anche quando sei con me”  
Martin si voltò a guardarlo  
“io non penso a lui quando sono con te”  
“si che lo fai, anche stamattina ti ho visto che lo guardavi di nascosto. Se non ti piaccio più puoi dirlo. Lo vedo che è più bello di me non sono cieco e sicuramente è anche più bravo di me a fare altro visto che non mi desideri più”  
Martin rimase senza parole per un attimo, poi dopo aver compreso la radice del malessere di Daniel gli si avvicinò   
“guardami”  
Daniel non lo fece e Martin con due dita gli sollevò il mento obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi   
“lo guardo non perché è bello Daniel, ma perché i sensi di colpa mi mordono per il male che gli ho fatto. Io vorrei solo chiedergli perdono ma lui non mi lascia spiegare e questo mi tortura.”  
Daniel spinse in fuori il labbro inferiore in un broncio così dolce che a Martin tremò il cuore  
“allora perché non mi tocchi più?”  
Martin sorrise  
“non ti tocco perché voglio chiedere scusa ad Apollo prima di fare qualsiasi cosa che possa ferirlo di più. Lui pensa che io lo abbia solo usato e devo fargli capire che non è stato così.”  
“è una bugia?”  
Martin gli baciò dolcemente le labbra   
“non è una bugia”  
Daniel gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo strinse forte  
“hai fatto l’amore con lui?”  
“no”  
“dimmi che lo farai solo con me”  
“farò l’amore solo con te Daniel”  
“dimmi che quando questo finirà io e te partiremo come avevamo deciso e vivremo felici per sempre”  
“questa è lunga da ripetere”  
Daniel lo morsicò facendolo guaire e ridere contemporaneamente  
“ok, ok. Quando questo finirà io e te partiremo come avevamo deciso e vivremo felici per sempre”  
Daniel sospirò e Martin lo tenne un po’ fra le sue braccia  
“mi hai capito davvero Daniel? Hai capito davvero di cosa ho bisogno?”  
“si, hai bisogno di me come io ho bisogno di te e giuro che nessuno ti farà più del male Martin”  
“nemmeno tu?”  
“nemmeno io”.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Alexis si fermò a guardare la cosa più bella che esistesse per lui in quel momento  
“la mia Regina arrabbiata è ancora più bella”  
Haxa si voltò con le zanne scoperte per intimidirlo ma Alexis invece si eccitò   
“ero venuto a dirti che mi dispiaceva che ti fossi arrabbiata quando ho detto a tutti che non potevi venire con noi, ma non lo farò perchè sei fantastica così furiosa”  
Haxa scattò e lo sbattè contro il muro e gli occhi di Alexis si incendiarono  
“oh per gli Dei guarda che occhi. Sei davvero la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto”  
“Piantala di dire idiozie!!! Tu non puoi dirmi quello che devo o non devo fare”  
“a quanto pare si”  
“io verrò lo stesso!”  
“no tu resterai qua al sicuro. E’ ora che qualcuno si prenda cura di te mia Signora e sarò io a farlo a cominciare da adesso”  
“come ti permetti brutto idiotaaaaa!!!”  
fece per colpirlo ma Alexis bloccò il suo pugno con la mano e ci chiuse le dita intorno, Haxa cercò di liberarsi ma non ci riuscì, lui le cinse la vita con un braccio e la strinse contro di se, lei si agitò ancora di più ma non riuscì ad allontanarsi di un solo millimetro e alla fine si arrese alla chiara superiorità della sua forza, lui le sorrise  
“Forse ti ho un po’ confusa con tutto il mio amore mia Signora e non sei riuscita a vedere chiaramente. Sembrare un idiota non significa esserlo davvero”  
“la tua forza … nessun mortale ha la forza per fermarmi”  
“e chi ha mai detto che io sono mortale?”   
approfittando dello sbigottimento di Haxa le baciò la fronte e la liberò   
“ci vediamo domani mattina mia Regina. Tornerò certamente in tempo per prepararti la colazione”  
e mentre lo guardava andare via Haxa fu fortemente combattuta tra l’incenerirlo e il baciarlo.


	25. Chapter 25

I quattro prescelti per la missione esplorativa si materializzarono in una caverna piccola e buia  
“odio smaterializzarmi”  
disse Sergio appoggiato ad Apollo e Blue sorrise  
“se vuoi diventare un vero semidio dovrai imparare a farlo prima o poi”  
“più poi che prima” brontolò lui  
Alexis indicò l’uscita  
“sopra di noi c’è la montagna, la Rocca è al centro della vallata che separa questa montagna da quella più piccola accanto. C’è un sentiero che porta fino alla vallata, è abbastanza sicuro perché è stato costruito tra le rocce che ci faranno da copertura. La vallata è un'altra storia. Se vogliamo attraversarla dobbiamo aspettare il buio.”  
“c’è un posto dove possiamo nasconderci mentre capiamo quello che succede?”  
chiese Apollo e Alexis annuì  
“si, c’è la casa dove viveva Natanian, è isolata rispetto alla rocca e se i Karmet non l’hanno ancora occupata per noi sarà un punto prezioso per andare e venire da qua”  
“perfetto allora” disse Apollo “facci strada”.

Il sentiero che conduceva alla rocca risultò sicuro come aveva detto Alexis, solo una volta avvistarono da lontano una pattuglia di Karmet che però rimase nella vallata lasciando loro via libera per continuare a salire.   
Quando arrivarono alla vallata videro la Rocca e le pattuglie di Karmet che la sorvegliavano, erano ovunque, ma a parte loro come difesa non c’era altro e Blue non sentì nessun tipo di magia a protezione di quel posto, almeno in quel momento.  
Avevano bisogno di più tempo per capire se le cose stavano effettivamente così.   
Alexis indicò loro la casetta di legno di cui aveva parlato prima, da dove si trovavano ora per raggiungerla avrebbero dovuto comunque costeggiare la vallata e sarebbero stati sicuramente visti  
“come ci arriviamo?”  
chiese Blue  
“l’unico modo è smaterializzarsi e riapparire dentro la casa”  
disse Apollo e Sergio grugnì  
“e se dentro ci fossero i Karmet?”  
“a me sembra che non ci sia nessuno” disse Alexis aguzzando la vista “i Karmet a quest’ora sono tutti fuori di pattuglia, nessuno riposa di giorno, Kronos non lo permette”  
“dobbiamo rischiare, al massimo se troviamo inquilini nella casa li facciamo fuori e poi ce ne andiamo. Almeno avremmo speso bene il nostro tempo”  
commentò Apollo e nessuno ebbe niente da dire  
“ok allora”  
Blue afferrò il braccio di Alexis e Apollo quello di Sergio  
“andiamo signori”  
ordinò Apollo e un attimo dopo riapparvero al centro della cucina della casetta di legno. In guardia e con le spade sguainate si guardarono intorno ma per fortuna la casa era davvero deserta, tirarono tutti un sospiro di sollievo  
“ok e questa è fatta. Ora non ci resta che aspettare e vedere cosa succede”  
disse Alexis mentre con cautela guardava fuori da una finestra  
“la visuale è buona e nessuno ci può vedere”  
“ottimo”  
commentò Sergio prendendo una sedia e sedendosi   
“aspettiamo”.

Quello che videro era che non accadeva assolutamente niente. Dopo due ore la tensione era diventata noia mortale  
“sto quasi per pregare che entri un Karmet per sbaglio, così facciamo qualcosa”  
brontolò Sergio sempre più stravaccato sulla sedia, Blue che per passare il tempo aveva richiamato le sue farfalle e stava giocando con loro rise  
“potresti cucinarci qualcosa, io ho fame”  
“non ti conviene, è un pessimo cuoco”  
rispose Apollo e Sergio si imbronciò  
“non è vero, chi ti ha detto una cosa del genere”  
“Ares. Ha detto che riusciresti a bruciare anche una pentola d’acqua”  
risero tutti e Sergio li insultò offeso  
“silenzio arriva qualcuno”  
sibilò Alexis e tutti corsero alla finestra.  
A metà strada tra la rocca e la casetta, una figura minuta camminava nella loro direzione, a piccoli passi procedeva spedita senza alzare mai la testa, quando incrociò una pattuglia di Karmet li schivò cambiando per un attimo direzione per poi riprenderla camminando ancora più in fretta  
“sembra avere paura dei Karmet, non è uno di loro”  
notò Alexis  
“sembra una ragazza, è troppo minuta per essere un maschio”   
disse Sergio e tutti si avvicinarono di più al vetro per vedere meglio  
“non si riesce a capire, è coperta da un velo che le arriva fino ai piedi”  
“è una femmina fidati Alexis”  
“io mi fido ma può essere una creatura di kronos”  
intanto la figura si avvicinava sempre di più alla casa ed effettivamente, più si avvicinava più sembrava una ragazza: il lungo velo che la ricopriva era morbido a sufficienza per delinearne i contorni del corpo che risultò essere sottile come un giunco, i suoi passi erano piccoli e veloci come i piedini che spuntavano da sotto il velo  
“si è una ragazza e se è una creatura di Kronos credo che l’abbia fatta per uno scopo diverso dal combattere” disse Sergio “è troppo gracile, Blue senti magia in lei?”  
“no”  
“vedete, è solo una ragazza, forse è una schiava”  
“si guardate, ora che è vicina si vedono le catene che ha alle caviglie”   
disse Blue intanto la ragazza si avvicinava sempre di più  
“cosa facciamo?”  
chiese Sergio e Apollo scrollò le spalle  
“la facciamo entrare e se prova ad urlare tu Sergio la colpisci”  
“io? perché io?”  
“perché io non picchio le donne”  
“e io si???”  
“silenzio è qua”  
bisbigliò Alexis e tutti si zittirono, Apollo si spostò dietro la porta, sentirono i passi dietro la porta, poi la maniglia girare, infine la porta si aprì e appena la ragazza entrò Apollo la afferrò da dietro e la sollevò in aria chiudendole la bocca con una mano mentre Sergio richiudeva la porta.  
Lei si agitò e scalciò ma Apollo la strinse più forte facendola gemere  
“stai ferma e non ti succederà niente, non vogliamo farti male”  
lei si immobilizzò   
“brava, ora ti metterò giù ma tu non devi urlare o cercare di fuggire. Resta ferma ok? immobile”  
la ragazza annuì e lui la riappoggiò a terra, appena toccò il pavimento con i piedi la lasciò andare e lei rimase immobile, dall’ombra uscirono anche gli altri e lei cominciò a tremare  
“la stiamo terrorizzando”  
disse Blue dispiaciuto e Sergio cercò di calmarla  
“ascolta non ti volgiamo fare niente, stai tranquilla”  
non sembrava funzionare e a conferma di ciò arrivarono i suoi singhiozzi da sotto il velo  
“no, no non piangere, non fare così”  
Sergio fece un passo avanti e lei scattò indietro andando a sbattere contro il petto di Apollo che la afferrò al volo  
“piano bambina o ti farai male da sola, Sergio non vuole farti niente”  
la ragazza che gli arrivava a malapena ai pettorali sollevò la testa per guardarlo in viso e da sotto il velo si udì prima un’esclamazione di stupore poi una voce morbida come la seta del suo velo   
“Mio signore Febo siete voi?”  
Apollo si irrigidì   
“cosa ha detto?”  
chiese Alexis mentre la ragazza cominciava a tremare più forte  
“mio signore siete venuto a salvarmi. Vi ho chiamato così tanto”  
“forse è impazzita per la paura”  
commentò Sergio ma Blue scosse la testa  
“temo di no”  
in quel momento Apollo afferrò il velo della ragazza e lo strappò via.  
Quello che apparve lasciò tutti a bocca aperta: la creatura sotto il velo era davvero gracile come un giunco, ma era di una bellezza da strappare il fiato.   
Aveva lunghi capelli di un rosa acceso che le arrivavano fino ai fianchi, la sua carnagione era del colore del miele, i suoi grandi occhi da gatto erano di un verde-oro brillante ed erano incorniciati da lunghissime e folte ciglia che sbattevano in continuazione, la bocca piccola ma carnosa era rosa pallido e il nasino era fine e perfetto.   
Ed era un ragazzo.  
Nonostante gli strani pantaloni chiaramente femminili fatti di veli che gli fasciavano i fianchi snelli per poi scendere larghi e chiudersi intono al ginocchio con un laccio, nonostante la casacca senza maniche di seta bianca che gli arrivava appena sopra l’ombelico lasciando scoperta la pelle fino al bordo dei calzoni, nonostante i numerosi gioielli che portava: colane, bracciali, orecchini, cavigliere, nonostante tutto questo era senza ombra di dubbio un ragazzo.  
“oh per Zeus”  
balbetto Sergio, Alexis aprì la bocca ma la richiuse senza riuscire a dire niente, Blue invece cominciò a preoccuparsi.   
Apollo era di pietra, fissava il ragazzo e in lui montava la rabbia ogni istante che passava sempre di più, quando posò lo sguardo sulle catene ai polsi e alle caviglie gli occhi gli si incendiarono   
“Kronos ti ha fatto questo?”  
il ragazzo annuì tremando ma guardandolo con un’adorazione senza pari, Apollo gli prese i polsi e spezzò i bracciali delle catene poi fece altrettanto con quelli alle sue caviglie, quando sfiorò con un dito i lividi lasciati dal metallo il ragazzo sibilò per il dolore e Apollo ringhiò   
“lo conosci Apollo?”  
chiese Sergio ma Apollo era troppo furioso per rispondere e lo fece Blue al posto suo  
“no, non lo conosce ma sa chi è. E’ il suo prescelto”  
“il suo cosa?”  
“il suo prescelto, quel ragazzo è stato scelto per essere il compagno di Apollo”   
“e scelto da chi???”  
“dai sacerdoti che vivono sull’Isola dove è nato Apollo”  
vedendo la confusione sul volto di Sergio e Alexis   
(c’è anche sulla mia faccia la confusione, figuriamoci sulle loro -.-)   
cercò di spiegare meglio che poteva   
“Il prescelto è una parte fondamentale del culto di Apollo, è lo sposo del Dio del sole, la sua metà. Viene scelto da bambino e cresciuto, istruito e mantenuto puro perché diventi il suo compagno. Se al compimento del suo 25° anno Apollo non lo ha ancora reclamato, il ragazzo può decidere di scegliersi un altro compagno o di divenire sacerdote. E’ un onore grandissimo essere prescelti, si è considerati quasi una divinità e chiunque osi toccare un prescelto viene ucciso”  
Sergio sbattè gli occhi poi si voltò a guardare Apollo  
“come sai che è davvero un prescelto?”  
“perché mi ha chiamato Febo, solo ai prescelti viene insegnato a chiamarmi così e i gioielli che ha indosso sono ornamenti matrimoniali con il mio simbolo”  
“lui quindi è tuo?”  
Apollo scosse la testa  
“No. Non reclamerò mai qualcuno scelto da altri. Ho cercato di convincere i sacerdoti a non scegliermi più compagni, ma loro hanno continuato ugualmente. Non volevo punirli perché in fondo non facevano nulla di male, allora gli ho imposto che li liberassero al 25° anno di età”  
“io sono tuo Febo.”  
si intromise il ragazzo e Apollo lo guardò con uno sguardo gentile  
“come ti chiami?”  
“Misa”  
“e quanti anni hai?”  
“18”  
Apollo gli accarezzò la testa  
“Misa quando sarai cresciuto mi ringrazierai per averti lasciato libero”  
“no!” il ragazzo gli circondò la vita con le sue braccia sottili “Io sono tuo e sono cresciuto abbastanza!”  
Apollo sorrise  
“ne riparleremo con più calma, ora abbiamo altro a cui pensare”  
“tu sei tutto quello a cui io devo pensare”  
“non ora, ora mi devi raccontare cosa ti è successo”  
Misa sembrò incerto se insistere ancora o meno ma scelse di obbedire alla richiesta di Apollo  
“Tre giorni fa Kronos è venuto sull’isola. Ha detto ai sacerdoti che lui era l’unico vero Dio e che dovevano donarmi a lui non a te. I sacerdoti si sono rifiutati ma lui mi ha portato via lo stesso”  
Apollo trattenne a stento la rabbia e Misa lo strinse più forte con la faccia schiacciata contro la sua casacca   
“io non volevo Febo, non volevo te lo giuro, io sono solo tuo”  
Apollo respirò profondamente per calmarsi poi gli sollevò il mento e lo guardò intensamente  
“ti ha fatto male Misa?”  
“no”  
“non devi avere paura di dirmi se ti ha fatto qualcosa, io non mi arrabbierò con te”  
il ragazzo scosse la testa vigorosamente  
“mi ha solo messo le catene e quando gli ho sputato mi ha dato uno schiaffo ma non ha fatto altro”  
Apollo sorrise  
“gli hai sputato?”  
Misa annuì orgoglioso di se stesso e Apollo lo ricompensò con una carezza  
“sei sicuro che non ti ha fatto niente?”  
“certo, non ti mentirei mai. Lui aspettava che tu arrivassi per farmi male, voleva che tu lo vedessi mentre si prendeva quello che era tuo”  
Apollo scintillò furioso e Misa chiuse gli occhi in attesa della sua reazione ma quando non arrivò li riaprì timoroso e vide che Apollo lo stava guardando  
“non devi mai avere paura di me”  
Misa vibrò e abbozzò un sorriso timido  
“io non avevo paura per me, io sono tuo e so che non mi faresti mai del male. Avevo paura per i tuoi amici”  
Apollo ritrovò il sorriso  
“ti hanno insegnato bene piccolo Misa” poi alzò gli occhi sui compagni “cosa facciamo?”  
“direi che dovremmo restare qua ancora un po’ per vedere se cambia qualcosa ora che si è fatto buio, poi torniamo ad informare gli altri e tu potrai andare a riportare lui a casa sua”  
disse Alexis e furono tutti d’accordo, tutti tranne Misa che attaccato ad Apollo come un piccolo polipo si rifiutava di farsi riportare a casa  
“non mi porti a casa. Io resto con te”  
Apollo, che si era seduto sul divano che una volta aveva ospitato Natanian e Calad, alzò gli occhi al cielo  
“Misa ti ho già detto che non puoi stare con me, è troppo pericoloso e poi non ti ho scelto come compagno quindi devi tornare al tempio”  
“no!” disse cocciutamente il ragazzo che si era piazzato sulle sue ginocchia “se mi riporti al tempio io mi lancerò giù dalla rupe più alta dell’isola”  
“non dire stupidaggini, tu non ti lancerai da nessuna rupe”  
Misa incrociò le braccia ostinatamente facendo tintinnare tutti i suoi gioielli  
“si che lo farò. Io sono tuo Febo e se non mi vuoi io mi ucciderò”  
Sergio scoppiò a ridere e Apollo lo fulminò con lo sguardo  
“scusami Apollo ma devi ammettere che una costanza come la sua andrebbe premiata”  
“non ti ci mettere anche tu adesso!”  
ma il piccolo cervellino subdolo di Sergio aveva già elaborato una serie di scenari futuri che prevedevano la presenza del piccolo Prescelto   
(e lo fece tutto da solo e in pochi secondi … commuoviamoci per questo tutti insieme ç.ç)  
“e dai Apollo: è stato rapito, incatenato e picchiato perché è il tuo prescelto, ti ha dedicato tutta la sua vita, tu potresti almeno dedicargli un giorno non credi? Riportalo con noi alle grotte poi domani con calma deciderai cosa fare. Che fretta hai di portarlo via proprio ora?”  
Apollo non rispose e Misa gli si arrampico sul petto guardandolo con occhi enormi e supplicanti  
“ti prego Febo portami con te”  
sbatteva le ciglia come una gattina in cerca di coccole e Apollo lo trovò adorabile  
“le grotte sono un posto scomodo e pieno di guerrieri. Non sono adatte a te”  
Misa spinse in fuori il labbro inferiore  
“se ci sei tu allora è adatto anche a me. Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego”  
Apollo scosse la testa sorridendo  
“va bene, ma solo fino a domani”  
Misa gli buttò le braccia al collo lanciando uno strillo di gioia che fece ridere tutti  
“sta succedendo qualcosa alla Rocca, i Karmet si stanno agitando” disse Blue “sembrano nervosi”  
“forse stanno cercando me”  
sussurrò Misa ancora attaccato al collo di Apollo e il dio del sole lo guardò serio  
“perché dovrebbero cercarti? Tu non dormi qui?”  
“no. Sono venuto perché Kyara mi ha detto che tu mi stavi aspettando qua”  
Sergio scattò verso di lui spaventandolo  
“l’Oracolo? L’hai vista? Come sta? Kronos le ha fatto del male?”  
Misa un po’ intimorito annuì  
“Si l’ho vista, le portavo da mangiare e stavo con lei perché è sempre tanto sola ma sta bene, nessuno le ha fatto del male”  
“quindi lei sapeva che eravamo qua?”  
“sapeva che c’era Febo che mi aspettava”  
“io non ti stavo aspettando”   
disse Apollo e Sergio sbuffò  
“non fare il pignolo, Kyara è sempre criptica nei suoi messaggi, probabilmente intendeva che lo aspettavi nella tua vita”  
“ma non è vero! io non aspettavo nessuno e non sono pignolo”  
“però sei cattivo”  
sussurrò Misa con un broncio enorme e Apollo capì che era stato indelicato con quelle precisazioni  
“scusami Misa non volevo”  
il ragazzino lo guardò di traverso   
“mi ha detto di dirti due parole”  
“a me?”  
“si a te: mi ha detto di dirti: morbido e caldo”  
“e che diavolo significa?”  
Misa alzò il mento offeso  
“non lo so, gliel’ho chiesto anche io ma lei si è messa a ridere e non mi ha risposto, così ho pensato che era una cosa che sapevi tu”  
Sergio cominciò a ridere così tanto che gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi  
“io amo quella donna”  
“ma cos’hai da ridere? Tu sai cosa voleva dirmi?”  
chiese Apollo e Sergio annuì  
“oh si”  
“e allora dimmelo!”  
“ripensa alla nostra conversazione di ieri e vedrai che lo capirai da solo”  
“ripensare alla nostra ….”  
Apollo sgranò gli occhi di colpo e Sergio annuì  
“il sangue non mente zietto”  
e continuò a ridere senza riuscire a fermarsi.

Era notte fonda quando decisero di andarsene, avevano raccolto le informazioni che gli servivano e Misa ne aveva aggiunte altre, arrivarono alle grotte e trovarono Ares che li attendeva, tutti gli altri dormivano. Gli raccontarono quello che era accaduto poi andarono a riposare perché la stanchezza si faceva sentire; Misa chiaramente spaesato non sapeva cosa fare e Apollo lo accompagnò al suo giaciglio  
“mi dispiace ma non è morbido come i letti a cui sei abituato”  
gli disse mentre stendeva una coperta in più a terra accanto alla sua, Misa gli sorrise  
“ci sei tu e per me va più che bene”  
il ragazzo si inginocchiò sulla coperta e fece segno ad Apollo di sedersi accanto a lui  
“vieni”  
Apollo sorrise e si accomodò, Misa lo guardava adorante  
“non accadrà niente tra noi Misa”  
ma Misa non lo sentì nemmeno, gattonò fino ai suoi piedi e cominciò a slacciargli gli stivali di cuoio  
“cosa fai?”  
“preparo il mio signore per la notte. Devi dormire comodo o non riposerai”  
Apollo anche se sorpreso lo lasciò fare e si soffermò a guardare quella chioma rosa ondeggiare e accarezzargli la schiena e i fianchi, era gracile ma tonico e flessuoso, la casacca corta lasciava esposta mola pelle e Apollo pensò che non fosse adatta a quel posto  
“non hai freddo Misa? I tuoi vestiti sono troppo corti”  
ma lui si limitò a scrollare le spalle  
“ci sei tu a scaldarmi”  
era davvero disarmante e Apollo si ritrovò a sorridere, finito di togliergli gli stivali Misa si girò e cominciò a slacciargli la casacca, le sue dita affusolate scioglievano i lacci con delicatezza e Apollo notò per la prima volta le sue unghie perfettamente curate, lunghe, dipinte di rosa come i suoi capelli  
“ti dipingi le unghie Misa?”  
il ragazzino sorrise e gliele passò sulla pelle del petto  
“si”  
Apollo fu attraversato da un brivido che gli fece luccicare gli occhi  
“mi piacciono”  
Misa fece un po’ più di pressione artigliandogli la pelle ma senza ferirlo  
“lo so, ti piacciono ben curate e affilate Febo”  
Apollo potè solo annuire, si decisamente avevano istruito bene quel ragazzino.   
Misa gli sfilò la casacca e quando lo vide a petto nudo soffocò un grido  
“cosa ti è successo?” si lanciò sulla ferita al suo fianco “chi ti ha ferito così?”  
Apollo si rabbuiò e gli spostò le mani   
“lascia perdere è una storia lunga”  
ma Misa non lasciò perdere e liberate le mani tornò a controllare la ferita  
“sono stato istruito anche per curarti non solo per amarti. Ora ti medicherò visto che sembra che nessuno lo abbia fatto e intanto tu mi racconterai questa lunga storia”  
“Misa …”  
“niente Misa” gli disse con uno sguardo agguerrito “sdraiati Febo e lasciami fare”  
Apollo sbalordito da quella determinazione obbedì e mentre Misa si prendeva cura di lui gli raccontò tutto di Martin e di quello che era successo. Parlò con lui a cuore aperto, senza timore del suo giudizio, Misa gli fece anche delle domande alle quali non faticò a rispondere e lo stupì la capacità di quel ragazzino così giovane di comprendere i suoi sentimenti e le sue motivazioni.  
Quando finì di raccontare si sentì sollevato, Misa non fece commenti e appena ebbe finito di medicarlo si sdraiò accanto a lui raggomitolandosi tra le sue braccia   
“non preoccuparti Febo, adesso ci sono io a prendermi cura di te. Dormi ora”  
Apollo avrebbe voluto ridere a quelle parole invece si addormentò subito e dormì un sonno tranquillo che gli mancava da molto tempo.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

L’arrivo di Misa creò un po’ di scompiglio.  
Appena svegli tutti lo videro e in poco tempo seppero chi era, non lo disturbarono ma i loro sguardi erano tutti puntati su di lui  
“Febo perché mi guardano tutti?”  
erano ancora seduti sulle loro coperte e Misa gli stava allacciando la casacca, Apollo aveva provato a vestirsi da solo ma lui glielo aveva impedito  
“perché non ti conoscono e sono curiosi. E forse anche perché hai degli abiti un po’ strani”  
Misa si guardò  
“perché strani? sull’isola ci vestiamo tutti così”  
“ma loro non lo sanno e non hanno mai visto un ragazzo vestirsi a questo modo”  
Misa tornò a dedicarsi alla sua casacca con uno sguardo pensieroso  
“forse allora dovrei cambiarmi? Ma io non ho altri abiti con me”  
“vedrò di trovarti qualcosa io”  
“davvero?”   
Apollo annuì  
“si, dopo colazione ti troverò qualcosa di più adatto”  
Misa prendendolo in contropiede si arrampicò sulle sue gambe e aggrappandosi al suo petto lo guardò con gli occhi imploranti  
“mi terrai qua con te allora Febo? Mi terrai?”  
Apollo rise  
“mi hai fregato ieri con quello sguardo, oggi non funziona più”  
ma Misa continuò a fissarlo sbattendo le ciglia e Apollo cominciò a sentirsi un po’ meno sicuro, quando poi quegli occhioni da gatta si riempirono di lacrime Apollo capì di essere sul punto di crollare  
“non ci credo. Ma davvero i sacerdoti ti insegnano queste cose? Sono scorrette!”  
Misa si schiacciò ancora di più contro di lui guardandolo da più vicino e Apollo si dichiarò sconfitto  
“oh per Zeus! va bene! ma solo per oggi”  
sibilò, gli occhi di Misa si spalancarono per la gioia e la loro bellezza fece sembrare quella sconfitta un po’ meno amara ad Apollo  
“tu riusciresti a convincere Haxa a far crescere fiori nell’Ade con quegli occhi”  
Misa si fece piccolo piccolo  
“no, la dea Haxa no. Lei è cattiva e brutta”  
Apollo scoppiò a ridere   
“tu dici?”  
Misa annuì   
“si i sacerdoti me lo hanno detto”  
Apollo indicò un punto non molto lontano da loro   
“guarda la”  
Misa si voltò e vide una donna bellissima che mangiava della frutta da un piatto che le porgeva Alexis, il guerriero che era con loro alla rocca. La donna aveva le guance colorate di rosso e mangiava guardando da sotto le ciglia il guerriero che le sorrideva come un idiota mentre una bambina si arrotolava nei suoi lunghissimi capelli  
“è bellissima vero?”  
gli chiese Apollo  
“si, sembra così dolce”  
“lei è la dea Haxa”  
Misa spalancò gli occhi e la bocca  
“non è vero!”  
Apollo ridendo si sporse un po’   
“Haxa”  
chiamò a voce alta e quando Haxa si voltò le sorrise  
“buona la frutta?”  
la dea sfoderò le zanne e Misa lanciò un urlo e scappò veloce come un furetto a nascondersi dietro la schiena di Apollo che rideva di gran gusto  
“è davvero lei!!”  
balbettò il ragazzino tremando e Apollo sentendosi un po’ in colpa lo abbracciò  
“perdonami non volevo spaventarti. Si è lei ma è davvero buona e gentile quando non la fanno arrabbiare”  
Misa rimase tra le sue braccia a fissare incredulo Haxa fino a quando non fu il momento di andare a fare colazione.  
Una volta intorno al fuoco fu inevitabilmente presentato a tutti, Martin e Daniel compresi e qualunque pensiero avesse su di loro non lo diede a vedere e Apollo ne fu sollevato, iniziarono a mangiare e quando Dae passò il piatto ad Apollo, Misa lo prese al suo posto ringraziando l’elfo con un sorriso, poi tagliò il cibo e lo servì ad Apollo già pronto per essere mangiato, il tutto con una naturalezza tale da far pensare che fosse logico che le cose dovessero seguire quell’ordine.   
Tutti videro quella devozione ma nessuno osò commentare.  
Si iniziò a parlare di Kronos e dell’Oracolo, Sergio e Alexis raccontarono della spedizione e di cosa avevano visto e tutti insieme cominciarono ad elaborare un piano per liberare finalmente Kyara.

“Kronos ha alzato il tiro andando di persona a portare via il ragazzo”   
disse Ares guardando Apollo che si rabbuiò  
“Misa ha detto che Kronos voleva dimostrarmi che si sarebbe preso tutto quello che era mio”  
“ma Misa non è tuo e non lo avresti mai reclamato. Che senso ha?”  
chiese Sergio   
“perché anche se Apollo non lo reclama Misa è considerato il suo compagno, l’unico degno di stare al suo fianco” rispose Artemide “I prescelti esistono da sempre per un motivo, non vengono scelti a caso tra un gruppo qualsiasi di bambini. I prescelti nascono solo sull’isola dove è nato Apollo e nel loro sangue scorre qualcosa che li rende unici, l’ambrosia”  
molti occhi si spalancarono e Artemide guardò Misa regalandogli un sorriso carico d’affetto  
“E’ il motivo per cui la loro esistenza è così preziosa, non esiste altra creatura al mondo come loro, nemmeno tra gli dei, l’unico uguale a loro è Apollo. E’ per questo che sono considerati gli unici a poterlo completare, ed è per questo che Kronos ha scelto Misa per attaccarlo. ”  
“ma allora perché Apollo non ha mai scelto uno di loro come compagno?”  
chiese ancora Sergio   
“perché aspettava me”  
gli rispose Misa e stavolta fu Apollo a sorridere.


	26. Chapter 26

Misa era una creatura completamente diversa da tutti loro, le sue maniere impeccabili affascinarono i principi elfici che per natura apprezzavano e curavano molto quell’aspetto, la sua delicatezza così femminile conquistò Haxa e Artemide (e Fernando), la sua devozione e adorazione assoluta nei confronti di Apollo fece nascere qualche desiderio nei maschi alfa presenti in quella grotta, che si ritrovarono a guardare i propri compagni chiedendosi se avrebbero potuto ricevere lo stesso trattamento.  
Solo una persona risultò immune al fascino di Misa: Martin.  
Guardava Misa e gli si leggeva chiaramente in faccia che provava compassione per lui. Quando Daniel gli chiese spiegazioni del perché lo guardasse a quel modo Martin aveva scrollato le spalle   
“perché mi dispiace per lui. Vive nell’illusione che quello che gli hanno insegnato gli garantirà l’amore di Apollo, ma Apollo lo riporterà indietro sulla sua isola e a lui si spezzerà il cuore”  
Daniel ci aveva ragionato sopra un attimo poi lo aveva guardato perplesso  
“ma scusa, tu come fai a sapere che Apollo lo riporterà indietro?”  
“perché lo conosco, Misa è troppo fragile per lui” e poi lui ama me …  
ma la seconda parte di quella risposta la tenne per se.  
Ed era proprio quello il succo del suo pensiero: Apollo amava lui, lo aveva detto e dimostrato, quindi non poteva amare qualcun’altro, soprattutto una creatura come Misa così completamente diversa da lui. Per Martin era un’ovvietà che non aveva radici nel cuore, era chiaro che non amasse Apollo, ma nell’orgoglio. Lui era il ragazzo che aveva conquistato il cuore del dio del sole e, anche se inconsapevolmente, questo aveva ingigantito il suo ego. Da qui la sua eccentrica teoria sull’impossibilità di Apollo di rivolgere il suo amore altrove.   
Chissà se Misa sarebbe stato d’accordo con lui?

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Mentre tutti erano intorno al fuoco impegnati a discutere, una creatura li osservava.   
Spostandosi rapidamente lungo le pareti della caverna o nascondendosi dietro a ripari di fortuna, lentamente si avvicinava al fuoco e alla sua preda.  
La creatura fremeva, l’idea di raggiungere il suo obbiettivo la eccitava ma era furba e non commetteva errori, nessuno si era accorto di lei, nessuno la sentiva o la scorgeva, tutti troppo impegnati nei loro piani di guerra.  
Con un balzo arrivò dietro ad un masso, gli occhi le lampeggiarono pregustando la vittoria imminente, attese ancora qualche secondo per essere sicura che niente l’avrebbe ostacolata poi, al culmine dell’eccitazione si lanciò sulla sua preda.  
Misa lanciò un grido spaventato richiamando l’attenzione di tutti su di lui e sulla creatura che si rotolava nei suoi lunghissimi capelli rosa: la bambina!  
“Feboooo!”  
Apollo scoppiò a ridere  
“non ti farà niente Misa, lei ama i capelli lunghi, prendilo come un complimento, significa che le piaci”  
Misa si calmò e voltò gli occhi quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a vedere la bambina attorcigliarsi nei suoi capelli, accarezzandoli e gongolando estasiata  
“uh va bene allora”  
“amore cosa fai? Esci da li”  
Daniel si avvicinò facendo di tutto per non guardare Apollo  
“mi dispiace, la porto via subito”  
ma Misa allungò un braccio di lato bloccandolo  
“lasciala pure”  
“sei gentile, ma deve imparare che è sbagliato”  
Misa strinse gli occhi fino a ridurli a due fessure e la sua espressione passò da gentile a glaciale in un secondo  
“e tu hai imparato che è sbagliato pugnalare vigliaccamente qualcuno?”  
Daniel sbiancò, Misa aveva abbassato la voce tanto che nessuno a parte lui lo aveva sentito e quell’attacco mirato lo lasciò incapace di rispondere, rimase pietrificato a guardare quel ragazzino che, come se niente fosse stato detto, tornò a sorridergli dolcemente  
“lasciala pure li la bambina, mi mette allegria”  
e Daniel la lasciò li.  
Tornando al suo posto, ferito e frastornato, pensò che Misa non sembrava tanto fragile come aveva detto Martin e se Apollo era arrivato a confidargli quello che era accaduto, allora forse Misa non era nemmeno destinato ad andarsene tanto alla svelta.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Misa si tolse la casacca che portava e si infilò la maglia che gli aveva portato Apollo  
“è troppo grande”  
brontolò guardandosi, in effetti la maglia gli stava davvero larga e lo faceva sembrare ancora più piccolo di quello che era  
“Febooo”  
piagnucolò e Apollo rise  
“si forse è un po’ grande ma se la sistemiamo vedrai che ti starà bene”  
“non mi starà mai bene!!!”  
“e cosa possiamo fare allora?”  
“mi tengo i miei vestiti”  
Apollo valutò le possibilità e alla fine sospirò  
“credo che per ora sia meglio di si”  
Misa si rimise i suoi vestiti e restituì la maglia ad Apollo che scosse la testa  
“tienila perché almeno di notte la devi mettere. Fa troppo freddo”  
“ma …”  
“fallo e basta”  
Misa lo guardò di traverso  
“dovrei dormire nudo con te non ricoperto di stoffa come un divano”  
Apollo trattenne una risata  
“Io e te non dobbiamo fare niente che necessiti che tu sia nudo”  
Misa alzò il mento piccato   
“lo vedremo”.

Quella sera, all’imbrunire, un altro gruppo partì per la casetta accanto alla rocca. Avevano deciso di sfruttare quella possibilità permettendo a tutti di conoscere la Rocca e la zona circostante, questo li avrebbe avvantaggiati il giorno dell’attacco.   
Non avrebbero viaggiato più, quelle grotte sarebbero state il loro campo base e il giorno dell’attacco si sarebbero smaterializzati fino alla rocca.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Gholem seduto su una roccia guardava Haxa che parlava con Alexis e scuoteva la testa.   
Cosa era successo alla sua Signora?   
Quel gigante con gli occhi di ghiaccio l’aveva cambiata.  
“che succede Gholem?”  
il piccolo demone guardò Martin che si sedette accanto a lui  
“oh Syn siete voi? Sono preoccupato per la mia Signora, quel gigante deve averle fatto qualcosa, una magia forse”  
Martin sorrise guardando sua madre cercare di resistere ad Alexis e contemporaneamente flirtare con lui   
“non credo che sia magia Gholem, credo che lui le piaccia”  
Gholem si rattristò ancora di più  
“ma come è possibile. Lui non è nemmeno un demone”  
“non credo che questo sia un difetto”  
“certo che è un difetto. Cosa può darle lui se non è un demone? Non può nemmeno vivere nell’Ade con lei”  
“magari se le cose vanno avanti lei non vivrà più nell’Ade ma con lui”  
gli occhi di Gholem si ingrandirono a dismisura per il terrore  
“no! Lei non può andarsene! Cosa farò senza di lei????”  
scoppiò a piangere e Martin si agitò   
“Gholem non fare così! Magari ti porterà con lei!”  
“IO NON VOGLIOOOOOO ANDARMENE DALL’ADEEEEEEEE!! E NON VOGLIO CHE LA MIA SIGNORA VADA VIAAAAAAAAAAAAA”  
era una fontana di lacrime e disperazione che attirò l’attenzione di Haxa  
“cosa diavolo succede qua?”  
chiese severa avvicinandosi con Alexis al suo fianco, Gholem si lanciò ai suoi piedi piangendo più forte  
“MIA SIGNORAAAAAAAAAAAA NON SE NE VADAAAAAAAA!!! NON MI LASCI DA SOLO NELL’ADEEE! BRUCI QUEL BRUTTO GIGANTE E TORNI A CASA CON MEEEE!!!”  
Haxa guardò Martin che allargò le braccia imbarazzato  
“devo aver accennato al fatto che magari tu un giorno avresti potuto scegliere di non stare più nell’Ade per stare con qualcuno che ti piace”  
quando martin guardò Alexis Haxa avvampò mentre Alexis fece un sorriso a trentadue denti  
“ma come diavolo ti è venuta in mente una cosa simile???”  
gridò lei e Martin si fece piccolo piccolo  
“era solo un’ipotesi”  
“pensa a ipotizzare i tuoi di trasferimenti!”  
abbassò gli occhi su Gholem che le stava inondando le scarpe  
“e tu piccolo idiota puzzolente! Perché diavolo piangi??? Io sono la Dea dell’Ade non me ne posso andare!”  
Gholem smise immediatamente e la guardò   
“davvero????”  
“si davvero!”  
e gli diede un calcio che lo fece decollare e volare per tutta la grotta fino all’altro lato.   
Si udì il botto del suo schianto contro il muro e poi una voce lontana  
“grazie mia Signoraaaaa”  
Haxa alzò il mento   
“prego”  
e se ne andò lasciando Alexis e Martin a guardarsi  
“è meravigliosa vero? La amo da impazzire”  
Martin alzò un sopracciglio  
“è mia madre”  
“lo so”  
“mi ha torturato per un anno”  
Alexis gli sorrise  
“lo so”  
“farà lo stesso a te la prima volta che si alzerà con la luna storta”  
Alexis sorrise ancora più ampiamente  
“lo so”  
“auguri”  
Alexis gli diede una pacca sulla spalla  
“grazie e chiamami pure papà”  
e corse dietro ad Haxa lasciandolo impietrito.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Dopo una buona notte di sonno Daniel aveva superato lo shock dell’attacco di Misa, aveva capito che il ragazzino cercava solo di proteggere Apollo e alla fine aveva deciso di non pensarci più.  
Ritrovata la serenità e il sorriso era stato con Calad e Natanian tutta la mattina, la bambina sembrava incuriosita da Akry ma non era abbastanza coraggiosa da avvicinarglisi da sola, allora avevano cercato di farle prendere confidenza con il drago bianco  
“ma non ha un nome?” gli chiese Natanian “non potete continuare a chiamarla bambina e basta”  
Daniel rimase spiazzato  
“a dire il vero non ci avevamo pensato”  
“dovete farlo, così le darete la giusta importanza, non è solo una bambina, lei è la vostra bambina e merita un nome scelto da voi”.

Più tardi Daniel raccontò a Martin le parole di Natanian e si soffermò su una parte che a lui premeva in particolar modo  
“ha detto che è la nostra bambina …”  
Martin lo guardò   
“la nostra bambina?”  
Daniel annuì  
“si” poi abbassò gli occhi “so che l’hai trovata tu e che lei è più legata a te, ma io la sento lo stesso un po’ mia”  
Martin sorrise e gli accarezzò la testa  
“e fai bene perché lei è la nostra bambina”  
Daniel lo guardò e nei suoi occhi traspariva emozione pura e gioia per quelle parole  
“vieni qua”  
Daniel gli si avvicinò e si mise a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, Martin lo abbracciò e si mise naso a naso con lui  
“abbiamo avuto momenti bui, ma ora ne stiamo uscendo” Daniel annuì e Martin continuò “la bambina è arrivata nel momento più difficile per noi ed è stata lei che ci ha riunito, ci ha fatto diventare una famiglia”  
le labbra di Daniel tremarono  
“famiglia?”  
Martin sorrise  
“si io, te e la nostra bambina”  
Daniel lo baciò di slancio, un bacio umido di lacrime e appassionato al quale Martin rispose con la stessa intensità, si strinse Daniel addosso come non faceva da tempo e Daniel gemette nella sua bocca aggrappandosi a lui con tutte le sue forze  
“BACIO BACIOOOOO”  
il grido della bambina li fece staccare di colpo e un secondo dopo lei gli saltò addosso, affannati e imbarazzati si guardarono a occhi spalancati poi scoppiarono a ridere  
“bacio bacio bacio baciooooooo”  
continuava a ripeterlo saltellando su di loro e alla fine Martin la prese in braccio  
“si si ho capito”  
“Lys”  
disse Daniel e Martin lo guardò non comprendendo  
“Lys, luce, la potremmo chiamare così, lei è la nostra luce, quella che ci ha fatto uscire dal buio”  
Martin gli rivolse uno sguardo pieno d’amore  
“penso che sia un nome bellissimo”  
“davvero?”  
“si, Lys è perfetto” poi guardò la bambina “anche se credo che dovremo trovare il modo di spegnerti ogni tanto”  
la bambina lo guardò di traverso e loro scoppiarono a ridere ancora.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Apollo distolse lo sguardo, vedere Martin e Daniel così felici lo ferì profondamente.   
L’arrivo di Misa lo aveva distratto ma quella scena lo aveva riportato alla realtà, il dolore era tornato prendendolo alla sprovvista e ferendolo più profondamente di prima.  
Si smaterializzò lasciando la caverna senza rendersi conto che qualcuno al suo fianco lo stava chiamando.

Misa abbassò gli occhi mortificato, Apollo no lo aveva nemmeno sentito nonostante fossero a pochi passi di distanza. Il modo in cui Apollo aveva guardato Martin gli aveva fatto male, era chiaro che lo amava tanto, esattamente come avrebbe voluto essere amato lui. Si prese le ginocchia fra le braccia tirandosele al petto e ci appoggiò sopra il mento. Era cresciuto nella convinzione che Febo, il suo Signore, lo avrebbe amato come nessuno mai avrebbe potuto, ma era una bugia.   
Apollo amava Martin  
“non ti senti bene Misa?”  
scosse la testa ma non rispose a Fernando che si inginocchiò accanto a lui accorgendosi solo in quel momento che stava piangendo  
“hey piccolo che succede?”  
Misa appoggiò la fronte alle ginocchia nascondendo la faccia   
“niente”  
sussurrò ma Fernando non aveva nessuna intenzione di accontentarsi di quella risposta. Misa gli piaceva, era delicato, allegro, educato e divertente, la sua storia lo affascinava e aveva desiderato fare amicizia con lui sin da subito, ora forse poteva farlo aiutandolo.  
Gli accarezzò piano la testa  
“Misa, dimmi cosa ti fa stare male … non voglio vederti piangere”  
“voglio tornare a casa”  
Fernando rimase sorpreso, fino a quel momento Misa aveva combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per evitare che Apollo lo riportasse sulla sua isola  
“ma come a casa? Non volevi restare qua con Apollo?”  
“e per fare cosa? Per guardarlo mentre ama un altro invece che me? Sono il prescelto non uno stupido”  
Fernando comprese almeno quale fosse il problema e si accomodò meglio accanto a lui  
“so bene che non sei uno stupido. Credo che tu abbia molto da insegnare sulla devozione e sull’amore a molti di noi.”  
“venire qua mi ha fatto capire che quello che so non vale niente”  
“non è vero. Guarda cosa sei riuscito a fare: prima che tu arrivassi il dolore aveva spento Apollo. Sembrava aver perso la voglia di vivere, poi sei apparso tu e lui ha ripreso a mangiare con noi, a ridere, ha lasciato che tu ti prendessi cura di lui, cosa che non ha permesso a nessuno di noi.”  
Misa scosse la testa  
“e quanto è durato? Prima ha visto Martin baciare Daniel ed è tornato tutto come prima. Se ne è andato senza nemmeno accorgersi che io lo stavo chiamando. Se Apollo soffre così per lui, non potrà mai amare me.”  
Fernando lo accarezzò ancora  
“Non c’è niente che tu non possa fare se ami davvero il tuo Febo. E’ vero, lui soffre per Martin, ma mi sembra abbastanza normale visto quello che è accaduto fra loro non credi? Tu però hai la possibilità di cambiare le cose, nessuno conosce Apollo come te, nessuno lo ama come te, con il giusto tempo e la pazienza tu potrai portarlo da te. Sfrutta quello che sai di lui, conquistalo Misa, Martin non reclamerà mai Apollo perché ama Daniel e questo lascia a te tutto il tempo e lo spazio per ottenere quello che vuoi”  
Misa voltò piano il viso e guardò Fernando con i suoi enormi occhi lacrimosi  
“lo pensi davvero?”  
Fernando gli sorrise  
“assolutamente si, ci ho messo 15 anni per far capire a Sergio che io ero l’unico uomo della sua vita ma alla fine ci sono riuscito e lui ora ama solo me”  
Misa spalancò gli occhi  
“15 anni??? Io non voglio aspettare 15 anni!!!”  
Fernando alzò il mento piccato  
“purtroppo Sergio ha la testa di pietra, ma Apollo non è come lui”  
“ma è suo zio!!!!”  
Fernando sgranò gli occhi  
“uh hai ragione”  
e Misa più depresso di prima ricominciò a piangere.


	27. Chapter 27

Arrivò l’ora di cena e passò ma Apollo non tornò.   
Arrivò l’ora di andare a riposare e quando Misa si rese conto che Apollo non sarebbe tornato nemmeno per la notte, prese coraggio dalle parole che Fernando gli aveva detto e andò da Artemide  
“mia Signora portami da lui”  
Artemide, che era appena tornata dalla rocca, lo guardò stupita  
“da chi scusa?”  
“da Febo”  
la dea lo guardò quasi con compassione e gli fece un piccolo sorriso  
“Misa, se mio fratello vuole stare da solo avrà i suoi motivi. Non prenderla a male ma non posso portarti da lui”  
Misa le afferrò una mano e la guardò supplicante  
“no, non ha buoni motivi, lui sta male e stare da soli quando si sta male è sbagliato”  
Artemide si scurì  
“perché dici che sta male?”  
“perché ha visto la felicità di Martin e Daniel e gli ha fatto male.”  
Artemide si irrigidì e Misa intravide in lei qualcosa che non si era aspettato: rabbia. Decise di approfittarne, il suo sguardo supplichevole si intensificò  
“anche tu non vuoi che lui soffra ancora, sai che gli hanno fatto male e sai che invece io non gliene farei mai. Lascia che io mi prenda cura di lui”  
Artemide lo guardò seria, ci stava pensando ma non ci mise molto a prendere una decisione  
“va bene piccolo Misa, ti porterò da lui”.

Si materializzarono in una grande casa e Misa si guardò intorno un po’ intimorito, Artemide gli sorrise  
“questa è la casa di Apollo”  
Misa sgranò gli occhi  
“la casa del mio Signore?”  
“si, ora seguimi”  
Artemide gli fece strada e dopo qualche minuto si fermò di fronte una porta   
“lui è in questa stanza, gioca bene le tue carte Misa”  
“lo farò”  
lei gli accarezzò la testa poi svanì.  
Misa fissò la porta per qualche secondo, tremava all’idea che Apollo potesse infuriarsi con lui, ma non lo avrebbe lasciato solo per paura di essere scacciato, lui doveva prendersi cura del suo Febo.  
Aprì lentamente la porta e infilò la testa dentro: quando vide la devastazione della stanza per assurdo tutta la sua paura svanì.  
Entrò guardandosi attorno, ogni cosa era stata distrutta, mobili, vasi, quadri, persino i tappeti erano stati fatti a pezzi e Apollo era li, sdraiato sul letto disfatto rannicchiato su se stesso.  
Misa tremò, poteva sentire il suo dolore anche da li, stando attento a dove metteva i piedi camminò fino al letto e senza esitazione si arrampicò sul materasso, non disse niente, si sdraiò dietro Apollo appoggiandosi alla sua schiena e lo abbracciò.  
Apollo era sveglio ma non si mosse, non disse e non fece niente.  
Misa lo prese come una piccola vittoria.  
La notte passò, Apollo si addormentò e si svegliò più volte e Misa era sempre accanto a lui, che lo teneva stretto a se per quanto le dimensioni fisiche glielo permettessero.   
Misa pianse per lui perchè il dolore di Apollo era anche il suo e lo fece silenziosamente per non far vedere le sue lacrime.  
Quando giunse l’alba Apollo sembrò rilassarsi, Misa faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti ma sentire quel corpo teso sotto di lui lasciarsi finalmente andare lo fece resistere, Apollo si addormentò ancora e questa volta dormì tranquillo fino a quando il sole non fu alto.   
Misa lo guardò risvegliarsi e quando Apollo si girò piano verso di lui non potè non sorridergli  
“buongiorno”  
“buongiorno”   
rispose Apollo con uno sguardo indecifrabile e Misa pensò che, anche se si fosse infuriato con lui e lo avesse riportato sull’isola ne era valsa la pena.   
Si guardarono per un po’ senza dire niente poi Apollo allungò una mano e gli sistemò una ciocca di capelli che gli ricadeva disordinatamente sulla fronte  
“sei tutto spettinato Misa, cosa hai fatto stanotte? ti sei dato alla pazza gioia?”  
Misa annuì indeciso se piangere o ridere per quella battuta che chiaramente dimostrava che Apollo non ce l’aveva con lui  
“si, ho ballato tutta la notte”  
Apollo gli regalò uno sguardo falsamente corrucciato  
“senza di me?”  
“tu eri impegnato con qualcun altro”  
e Apollo addolcì lo sguardo perché le parole di Misa erano più verità che gioco così come lo erano anche l’apprensione e la stanchezza che vedeva nei suoi occhi  
“ti sei sentito solo?”  
Misa annuì e si morse un labbro per non far vedere che tremava, Apollo gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita e lo tirò più vicino, Misa nascose la faccia contro il suo petto   
“io ci sono per te Febo … sempre …”  
Apollo appoggiò una guancia sulla sua testa  
“lo so”  
poi lo cullò fino a quando Misa esausto non si addormentò.

Qualche ora dopo, seduti sul bordo del letto, Misa e Apollo guardavano la devastazione della stanza sconcertati  
“sembra che sia passato un uragano”  
sussurrò Misa e Apollo si schiarì la voce un po’ imbarazzato  
“si bhè quando sono arrivato ero un po’ teso”  
“hai strappato anche i tappeti”  
“avevo finito le cose da rompere ed erano rimasti solo i tappeti”  
Misa sospirò  
“credo che dovremmo mettere in ordine”  
ma Apollo aveva altre idee, scese dal letto e prese Misa in braccio   
“cosa fai???”  
“ti porto in cucina dove tu starai seduto a guardarmi mentre io ti preparo la colazione”  
Misa scosse la testa agitandosi  
“no no Febo, io preparo la colazione per te!”  
Apollo gli sorrise  
“tu hai già fatto tanto per me stanotte Misa, lascia che ti ricompensi”  
Misa smise di dibattersi e arrossì  
“ma io l’ho fatto con piacere”  
“anche io lo farò con piacere”  
e Misa non parlò più.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Quando Apollo e Misa tornarono Artemide sorrise, il piccolo Misa a quanto pareva era davvero riuscito a lenire la sofferenza di suo fratello e questo le fece pensare per la prima volta dopo molti anni, che forse i Sacerdoti avevano ragione sul Prescelto.  
Li guardò ridere e le venne spontaneo pensare che Apollo non aveva mai riso così con Martin e per quanto Apollo si ostinasse a credere di amare Martin, lei era certa che non fosse così.  
Sorridendo più ampiamente fu felice di aver dato quella possibilità a Misa perché si era giocato la sua carta e lo aveva fatto davvero bene.

 

Martin vide Apollo tornare con Misa e ne rimase sorpreso.  
Quando non li aveva visti la notte precedente aveva creduto che lui fosse andato a riportarlo sull’isola invece eccoli lì, sorridenti e … più vicini.   
Martin smise di fare quello che stava facendo per osservarli meglio e si, sembravano davvero più vicini di quanto non lo fossero il giorno prima, una mano sulla sua spalla lo fece sobbalzare e quando si voltò trovò Sergio che gli sorrideva  
“tutto bene? avevi la testa tra le nuvole, a cosa stavi pensando?”  
Martin guardò ancora Apollo  
“ero sorpreso di vedere Misa ancora qui. Credevo che a quest’ora Apollo lo avesse già riportato sulla sua isola”  
Sergio scosse la testa  
“Apollo non lo riporterà mai indietro”  
Martin lo guardò infastidito  
“certo che lo riporterà, perchè mai dovrebbe volerlo qui?”  
“mi stupisci Martin! Mi stai davvero chiedendo perché Apollo dovrebbe tenere una meraviglia come Misa con lui?”  
“ad Apollo non piace Misa, è solo gentile con lui”  
Sergio scoppiò a ridere e Martin desiderò incenerirlo   
“Mi dispiace ma ti sbagli, Misa è esattamente quello che piace ad Apollo”  
Martin non gli credeva  
“non è vero. Ad Apollo non piacciono gli agnelli rosa ma i lupi”  
Sergio smise di ridere e guardò il suo amico con un espressione seria ma comprensiva, quella che solo un vero amico può avere  
“intendi i lupi come te? Ma quando la tua vita è andata in pezzi e Apollo ti ha raccolto da terra ai suoi occhi tu non eri un lupo Martin, ma un agnello. E’ per questo che ti ha amato così tanto”  
Martin lo guardò allibito  
“io non sono mai stato un agnello …”  
“davvero? Non hai mai pianto fra le sue braccia? Non sei mai stato così devastato da implorarlo di aiutarti?  
“io … si l’ho fatto, ma quando poi noi siamo stati insieme lui sapeva che io non ero un agnellino, lo sapeva”  
Sergio scosse la testa  
“no Martin, lui ti ha sempre visto come un agnellino, anche se tu gli dicevi che non lo eri. Perché era così che ti voleva, era così che aveva bisogno che tu fossi”  
Martin confuso si voltò in cerca di Apollo   
“quindi io non ero quello che voleva veramente?”  
chiese sussurrando e Sergio gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla  
“certo che eri quello che voleva Martin, lui ti voleva disperatamente, ma non eri quello di cui aveva bisogno”  
Martin guardò Apollo ridere mentre Misa gli si arrampicava addosso e vide esattamente quello che Sergio gli aveva appena spiegato: un lupo e il suo agnellino rosa. Perfetti insieme.   
Il suo ego ne risentì, ma probabilmente lo aveva sempre saputo e l’affetto sincero che provava per Apollo gli permise di essere felice per lui e sorrise al suo amico  
“si forse hai ragione”  
Sergio finse di offendersi  
“forse? Io ho assolutamente ragione”  
Martin sbuffò  
“l’assoluto con te diventa relativo Sergio”  
Sergio rimase un attimo a fissarlo mentre il suo cervellino cercava il significato di quello che aveva sentito ma Martin lo bloccò   
“lascia stare Sergio. Non voglio che Fernando mi incolpi di aver fatto suicidare il tuo ultimo neurone”  
“il mio ultimo che?”  
“neur…” Martin si bloccò e alzò una mano “no, non mi farò trascinare dal buco nero che hai in testa, hai ragione Sergio, hai sempre ragione”  
Sergio sorrise   
“te l’avevo detto”  
Martin scosse la testa e si allontanò mentre Sergio si toccava la testa brontolando che lui non aveva nessun “buco”.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Le spedizioni alla Rocca terminarono quel pomeriggio, ora che tutti l’avevano vista e che conoscevano il campo di battaglia era arrivato il momento di agire.  
Si riunirono e stabilirono il piano nei minimi dettagli: decisero che il momento migliore per agire era l’imbrunire, a quell’ora il calore non era più insopportabile e Kronos sembrava arrivare alla rocca solo a sera inoltrata quando il buio era già calato e non doverlo affrontare era un vantaggio che non potevano permettersi di perdere.   
Ben consci dei rischi che avrebbero corso durante la battaglia, quando ebbero stabilito tutto sciolsero la riunione e ognuno di loro si avvicinò alle persone alle quali era più legato, inevitabilmente si formarono dei gruppi separati:  
Ares con Fernando, Sergio, Artemide, Apollo e Misa   
Haxa con Martin, Daniel, Lys e Gholem  
Dae con Calad, Blue, Natanian e Akry  
Alexis con Catalina e Domino.  
4 gruppi, 4 famiglie.  
Ma la notte prima della battaglia è quella che passi con le persone che ami, con quelle per cui combatterai e con cui combatterai. E’ la notte dove senti più bisogno di calore e dove le persone che ti amano te lo danno senza bisogno che tu lo chieda.  
E’ per questo motivo che dopo poco la famiglia di Alexis si ritrovò con quella di Natanian, e dopo poco ancora a loro si unì anche la famiglia di Haxa e a seguire quella di Ares.  
La notte prima della battaglia è la notte della famiglia e della fratellanza e Kyara, sdraiata nella sua cella, sorrideva perché il suo esercito era diventato una sola grande famiglia così come lei lo aveva visto molto tempo prima. 

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Fernando si sistemò meglio appoggiando la faccia nell’incavo del collo di Sergio e sospirò  
“sei preoccupato per domani Nando?”  
“non voglio che accada qualcosa a qualcuno di noi Sese, soprattutto a te”  
Sergio lo strinse un po’ più forte   
“non accadrà niente amore. Tu stammi vicino domani e vedrai che andrà tutto bene”  
Fernando non rispose e cominciò a sbottonargli la casacca, Sergio lo lasciò fare perché sapeva cosa stava cercando, cercava conforto e calore ed era quello di cui aveva bisogno anche lui perché, per quanto fosse convinto che tutto sarebbe andato bene, una piccolissima parte di lui aveva paura e aveva bisogno di qualcosa di forte per esorcizzarla.   
Si scostò un po’ per agevolare le mani di Fernando e quando la sua casacca fu aperta gli infilò una mano tra i capelli e li tirò obbligandolo a piegare la testa indietro e a guardarlo negli occhi  
“dimmi che mi ami Nando”  
gli occhi di Fernando scintillarono.  
“ti amo Sese, ti amo da morire”  
“allora fidati di me. Domani non lascerò che ti accada niente e io e te torneremo con Kyara qua, sani e salvi”  
“io mi fido di te, ciecamente”  
“allora dimostramelo”  
Fernando gli afferrò la nuca e lo baciò con tutta la passione che aveva dentro e Sergio rispose con la stessa intensità, il bisogno uno dell’altro era bruciante, la carne tremava e le mani non bastavano per sentirsi completi, Fernando desiderò di essere altrove per poter avere Sergio dentro di se, per poterlo amare ed essere amato, desiderò essere sulla spiaggia di Aurora dove aveva sempre sognato di fare l’amore con lui, lo desiderò con tutto se stesso e …   
un attimo dopo entrambe scomparvero.  
SPLASH!  
Questo fu il suono che anticipò l’urlo terrorizzato di Fernando quando finirono in acqua.  
Lui e Sergio schizzarono in piedi fradici e terrorizzati guardandosi intorno con gli occhi spalancati,   
era buio ma la luna piena era così grande e luminosa che permise loro di capire dove si trovavano  
“è una spiaggiaaa!!” gridò isterico Fernando mentre uscivano dall’acqua “come diavolo abbiamo fatto a finire su una spiaggiaaaa???”  
Sergio capì dove si trovavano e invece di tranquillizzarlo la cosa lo confuse ancora di più  
“questa è la spiaggia di Aurora”  
anche Fernando la riconobbe e si strinse a lui   
“per tutti gli Dei Sese … cosa ci facciamo qui?”  
Sergio lo prese per mano e rimasero fermi in attesa che accadesse qualcosa, ma non accadde nulla, la spiaggia era deserta e nessuno li attaccò o andò da loro per qualsiasi altro motivo e alla fine cominciarono a rilassarsi un po’  
“siamo ad Aurora …”  
sussurrò Fernando mentre cominciava a capire cosa era accaduto, Sergio si limitò ad annuire  
“Sese … devo dirti una cosa”  
“cosa?”  
“mentre mi baciavi io stavo desiderando di essere qui con te”  
Sergio lo guardò sorpreso  
“desideravi essere qui con me?”  
Fernando arrossì  
“si … ho sempre voluto fare l’amore con te qui”  
Sergio gli sorrise  
“è un posto bellissimo per fare l’amore”  
Fernando ricambiò il sorriso poi si riscosse e tornò serio  
“Sese credo di essere stato io a farci arrivare qui”  
Sergio sgranò gli occhi  
“tu?”  
Fernando lo guardava forse più esterrefatto di lui  
“io credo di aver desiderato così tanto di essere qua con te che sono riuscito a smaterializzarmi per la prima volta e ti ho portato con me”  
Sergio spalancò la bocca  
“Nando … tu …tu”  
Fernando si fece piccolo piccolo per timore della sua sfuriata  
“mi dispiace Sese … scusami”  
ma Sergio lo abbracciò   
“sei stato bravissimo!!! Ti sei smaterializzato! Sei stato grandioso! E hai portato anche meeeee!!!”  
Fernando sorpreso si lasciò ricoprire la faccia di baci  
“ok … ok … Sese … sono felice che sei felice ma ora cosa facciamo??? come torniamo alla grotta?”  
Sergio si fermò per un attimo  
“bhè ci riporterai tu”  
“ioooo??? ma non so come si fa! Questo è stato un incidente”  
gli occhi di Sergio brillarono alla luce della luna  
“allora ci toccherà restare qua …”  
Fernando sobbalzò quando sentì l’erezione di Sergio crescere e premere contro il suo fianco  
“uh Sese … no … no aspetta … gli altri si preoccuperanno”  
ma Sergio aveva l’aspetto di un lupo affamato  
“Stanno tutti riposando e non si accorgeranno che manchiamo”  
Fernando cercò di divincolarsi ma Sergio lo sgambettò e finirono a terra uno sopra l’altro  
“Seseeeeeee”  
“baciami Nando e fai l’amore con me qui sulla spiaggia di Aurora”  
Fernando smise di agitarsi e vide il suo Sese illuminato dalla luna, con i capelli bagnati, sopra di lui, sulla spiaggia dove sempre aveva desiderato amarlo, che lo supplicava di fare l’amore con lui … poteva mai dirgli di no??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
con un colpo di reni ribaltò Sergio con la schiena sulla sabbia e si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui  
“io ti ho portato qua, questo è il mio sogno e comando io”  
Sergio sarebbe potuto venire solo per quelle parole, gli occhi di Fernando erano braci ardenti, lo guardò strapparsi gli abiti zuppi di dosso e poi strappare i suoi e capì che non sarebbe durato a lungo tanto gli piaceva quello che stava vedendo.  
Fernando calò su di lui famelico, lo baciò prendendo possesso della sua bocca poi della pelle del suo collo mentre strusciava il sedere sulla sua erezione facendolo gemere senza ritegno.   
Fernando staccò la bocca dal suo corpo e raddrizzando la schiena si lasciò ammirare da Sergio mentre si portava alla bocca una sua mano e cominciava a leccargli le dita lentamente, sorrise maliziosamente quando lo sentì ringhiare e quando le ebbe rivestite di saliva per bene si chinò su di lui a un soffio dalle sue labbra  
“dammi quello che voglio Sese”  
Sergio lo baciò mentre lo accontentava, lo preparò, lo scopò con le dita fino a quando Fernando non cominciò a lamentarsi ad alta voce poi le tolse e fece per girarlo sotto di lui ma Nando lo bloccò  
“no fermo”  
Sergio obbedì e Fernando dopo averlo fatto sdraiare di nuovo si sollevò quanto bastava e afferrata la sua erezione la posizionò contro la sua apertura e ci calò sopra.  
Un colpo solo e tutti e due gridarono, Fernando perché si sentì riempito fino nell’anima e Sergio perché il calore umido e stretto in cui si era immerso gli stava risucchiando via anche la ragione.  
Fernando cominciò a muoversi prima lentamente poi con più forza, più velocità, con le mani appoggiate alle spalle di Sergio per tenerlo fermo e la testa reclinata all’indietro nell’oblio totale, cavalcò il suo uomo e sotto la luna di Aurora, con il rumore del mare che tanto amavano a fare da sottofondo, portò entrambe ad un livello di estasi che mai avevano raggiunto prima e quando raggiunsero l’apice si fusero in una cosa sola, il loro orgasmo durò un’infinità, li svuotò, li fece urlare ancora e poi crollarono uno sopra l’altro esausti addormentandosi senza riuscire a dirsi una sola parola.


	28. Chapter 28

Apollo girato su un fianco si sollevò su un gomito e appoggiando la testa al palmo della mano cercò di capire cosa stesse facendo Misa: era più di 20 minuti che era seduto immobile sulla coperta accanto a lui ad occhi chiusi, sembrava una statua e la curiosità di Apollo ebbe il sopravvento  
“Misa cosa stai facendo?”  
“silenzio, non distrarmi”  
Apollo sollevò un sopracciglio  
“non ti devo distrarre da cosa?”  
“sto cercando di concentrarmi ma se tu parli non ci riesco”  
“devi dormire non concentrarti”  
Misa stizzito aprì gli occhi e lo guardò furibondo  
“è per questo che mi concentro: per calmarmi, così potrò dormire”  
Apollo sollevò anche l’altro sopracciglio  
“in effetti sembri un po’ nervosetto”  
Misa alzò il mento offeso  
“lo saresti anche tu al mio posto”  
il suo atteggiamento fece sorridere Apollo  
“ah si?  
Misa lo fulminò con gli occhi  
“si e non prenderti gioco di me!”  
Apollo avvicinò la faccia alla sua facendolo indietreggiare di scatto   
“se non vuoi che mi prenda gioco di te allora smetti di soffiare come una gatta e spiegami cosa ti rende nervoso”  
“io non soffio come una gatta! E sei tu che mi rendi nervoso!”  
Apollo tornò ad appoggiarsi con il gomito al pavimento sorpreso  
“io? E perché scusa? Non ti ho fatto niente”  
“perché sono 18 anni che ti aspetto e aspetto e aspetto e aspetto! Mi sono mantenuto puro per te, ma sono fatto di carne e ora che sei qui con me, che dormi con me, che ti lavi con me io … io divento nervoso va bene?????”  
Apollo lo fissò in silenzio per qualche istante poi piegò leggermente la testa   
“definiscimi bene “mantenersi puro” Misa”  
“puro significa puro, incontaminato, lindo, cristallino. Nessuno strappo alla regola. Totale e assoluta fedeltà in attesa che il mio sposo venisse a reclamarmi”  
Apollo sbattè le palpebre un po’ sconvolto  
“niente di niente? Proprio il niente assoluto?”  
Misa sospirò affranto e frustrato  
“non ho mai dato nemmeno un bacio Febo …”  
“ma tu … voglio dire tu … da solo … cioè … insomma ti sei preso cura di te no?”  
il viso di Misa assunse una sfumatura color melanzana che non stava affatto bene con il rosa dei suoi capelli  
“nooo! E’ proibito!”  
Apollo sbottò  
“ma è terribile! Come hai fatto a resistere!”  
“l’ho fatto per te! Perchè io sono tuo e tu sei l’unico con cui voglio fare quelle cose e quando soffrivo pensavo al dono che ti avrei fatto quando tu fossi finalmente venuto a prendermi, e allora resistevo” lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio “e i bagni freddi e la concentrazione aiutavano molto”  
Apollo era senza parole, rimase per un po’ a guardarlo poi allungò una mano e gli accarezzò una guancia con le nocche  
“il mio piccolo Misa”  
Misa chiuse gli occhi   
“non sono piccolo”  
borbottò strusciando la faccia contro la sua mano  
“si che lo sei! Sei una piccola gattina fu…”  
Misa gli morsicò un dito bloccandogli le parole in gola  
“non sono una gattina!”  
Apollo agitò la mano in aria dolorante  
“diavolo se lo sei! Una gattina selvatica”  
poi senza dare il tempo a Misa di replicare lo afferrò e lo ribaltò con la schiena sulla coperta e cominciò a fargli il solletico  
“Febooo smettilaaaa”  
Misa non sapeva se ridere o piangere, si contorceva ma non c’era verso che riuscisse a liberarsi  
“chiedimi perdono e ammetti di essere una gattina selvatica o continuerò fino a che non morirai dalle risate”  
“no!”  
Apollo rincarò la dose e Misa cominciò ad ansimare   
“ti chiedo perdono … perdonooo”  
ma Apollo era pignolo   
“manca qualcosa”  
Misa si arrese  
“va bene: sono una gattina selvatica! Ma bastaaa ti prego!”  
Apollo smise di torturarlo e Misa sfinito rimase sdraiato ad occhi chiusi cercando di riprendere fiato: le sue guance arrossate, i lunghissimi capelli spettinati che si spargevano sulla coperta come raggi di sole rosa, la sua bocca socchiusa in cerca d’aria  
“sei davvero bello”  
sussurrò Apollo e Misa aprì gli occhi incontrando i suoi  
“certo che sono bello Febo, sono il tuo compagno, i sacerdoti non ti avrebbero scelto certo un Troll come sposo”  
Apollo rimase un attimo sconcertato da quella sfacciataggine, poi scoppiò a ridere e si spostò sdraiandosi accanto a lui  
“sei una gattina davvero modesta lo sai?”  
Misa si imbronciò e con un movimento molto più veloce di quello che Apollo si sarebbe mai aspettato, gli rotolò sopra accucciandosi su di lui proprio come un gatto  
“ti concederò di chiamarmi gattino, non gattina! Sono un maschio!”  
Apollo rise e Misa gli conficcò le unghie affilate nella carne del petto  
“gattino”  
sibilò e Apollo annuì  
“va bene, gattino”  
Misa lo guardò di traverso poi si sistemò meglio su di lui e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto sfiorando il suo mento con la fronte  
“ora fai il bravo e fai le coccole al tuo gattino”  
Apollo sorridendo infilò una mano nei suoi capelli, l’altra l’appoggiò sulla sua schiena e cominciò ad accarezzarlo, Misa si rilasso al punto da sospirare, si arrampicò un po’ di più e infilò la faccia nell’incavo del collo di Apollo   
“oh ma che gattino viziato”  
“quando sarò il tuo compagno dovrai viziarmi moooolto di più”  
“E chi ha mai detto che tu diventerai il mio compagno?”  
“io lo dico”  
“ah bhè, allora non ci sono dubbi che sarà così. E dimmi Misa saggio gattino veggente: cosa dovrò fare per viziarti, sentiamo”  
“oh bhè mi porterai a passeggio, farai il bagno con me, leggerai per me”  
“leggere per te?”  
Misa annuì solleticandogli il collo con i capelli  
“si, ozieremo nell’ enorme biblioteca della nostra casa, su un pavimento completamente ricoperto di cuscini morbidi e tu leggerai per me tutti i libri che ci sono. Poi ..”  
“altri vizi? Non bastano questi?”  
“no certo che no! Voglio tutto quello che il mio Febo può darmi per farmi sentire che mi ama e io lo ricambierò allo stesso modo”  
Apollo rise, era tanto che non si sentiva così bene, Misa aveva il potere di farlo sentire desiderato, indispensabile, amato.   
Continuò ad accarezzarlo mentre Misa gli elencava tutto ciò che voleva da lui, lentamente la sua voce si affievolì, poi scomparve del tutto e Apollo non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che si era addormentato, avrebbe potuto spostarlo di lato sulla sua coperta, invece se lo tenne rannicchiato addosso e continuò ad accarezzarlo fino a quando anche lui non prese sonno.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Shhhhhhh … non fare rumore Sese o sveglierai tutti!”  
in punta di piedi camminarono tra i loro compagni ancora addormentati nel tentativo di raggiungere i loro giacigli  
“ma non potevi farci riapparire direttamente li?”  
chiese Sergio e si beccò un’occhiataccia da Fernando  
“secondo te non ci ho provato? Ritieniti fortunato che siamo riapparsi qui invece che chissà dove! Ho solo sbagliato di qualche metro”  
Sergio inarcò un sopracciglio  
“qualche metro? Ma se abbiamo dovuto camminare più di mezz’ora per arrivare qua? Siamo riapparsi in pieno deserto”  
Fernando si imbronciò  
“non ho fatto apposta … non so bene come si fa …”  
e Sergio lo adorò  
“hai ragione amore, scusami”  
finalmente arrivarono alle loro coperte, si misero comodi e si prepararono a riposare per quelle poche ore che ancora mancavano al sorgere del sole, Fernando era quasi addormentato quando Sergio parlò  
“Nando, ascolta, non diciamo a nessuno che sai smaterializzarti ok?”  
“perché Sese?”  
Sergio esitò un attimo, non sapeva il perché ma aveva la sensazione che fosse meglio così  
“non lo so Nando ma sento che è meglio così”  
Fernando non mise in dubbio la sua parola  
“va bene amore, non lo diremo a nessuno”  
e dopo essersi scambiati un bacio dolce e morbido si addormentarono sereni.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Il sole sorse e tutti si svegliarono con un solo pensiero in testa: la battaglia.  
Non c’era molta voglia di parlare, per lo più i guerrieri affilavano le loro armi concentrandosi per essere pronti al momento giusto. Ognuno di loro conosceva il piano e l’unica cosa che restava da fare era attendere l’ora della partenza.  
Ma non tutti sarebbero partiti.  
Martin si sedette accanto a Daniel e prese Lys in braccio, la bambina era stranamente silenziosa e non voleva allontanarsi da loro due nemmeno per un attimo  
“lo sa” disse Daniel “lei sa che c’è qualcosa che non va”  
Martin annuì guardando la piccola che si era rannicchiata contro di lui  
“sento la sua paura”  
Daniel appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla e accarezzò piano Lys  
“pensi che sia una buona idea lasciarla qui con Misa?”  
“e che alternativa abbiamo? Non possiamo portarla certo in battaglia con noi”  
Daniel sospirò  
“lo so ma da quando l’abbiamo trovata è la prima volta che la lasciamo da sola. E se si spaventa? Se scappa?”  
“non scapperà perché le nostre cose sono tutte qua e sa che torneremo. Purtroppo anche io credo che si spaventerà ma è inevitabile e lei è una bambina forte. Andrà tutto bene Daniel e stasera saremo di nuovo tutti e tre insieme”  
rimasero per un po’ a guardarla in silenzio poi Daniel sollevò la testa  
“le facciamo il bagno?”  
Martin lo guardò stupito  
“il bagno? Ma glielo abbiamo fatto ieri sera”  
Daniel lo guardò negli occhi  
“lo so, ma lei adora fare il bagno e voglio sentirla ridere”  
Martin gli sorrise dolcemente  
“va bene, facciamo il bagno alla nostra Lys”  
e quello fu il loro modo di esorcizzare la paura.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Catalina e Domino uscirono dalla grotta dei cavalli e trovarono Alexis appoggiato ad un muro che li aspettava, Catalina si fece scura in volto, ancora non lo aveva perdonato per quel suo cambiamento repentino   
“che succede?”  
gli chiese la ragazza e Alexis si staccò dal muro per mettersi di fronte a lei  
“tu e Domino siete la mia famiglia”  
i suoi occhi grigi fissavano intensamente il volto di Catalina che per un attimo si mostrò sorpresa ma subito riprese l’aria rabbiosa  
“si, ho visto, è per questo che sei rimasto con noi dieci minuti ieri sera e poi sei sparito di nuovo con lei”  
Alexis non si scompose  
“lei è la donna che amo ma voi due siete la mia famiglia”  
Catalina strinse forte i pugni  
“se è così perché non parli più con noi? Noi abbiamo sempre parlato di tutto invece adesso parli solo con lei, mangi con lei e noi … noi siamo invisibili”  
Alexis riconobbe in lei la bambina che aveva incontrato molti anni prima, vide la sua caparbietà, la sua rabbia, la sua fame d’amore.  
L’aveva trovata sporca e denutrita in una fattoria del regno del Nord, dove i contadini la tenevano in un recinto all’aperto e la usavano per spaventare i lupi così che non attaccassero il loro bestiame. Quando l’aveva vista, incatenata al muro, infreddolita, sotto la pioggia invernale non era riuscito ad andarsene e a lasciarla li, aveva pagato i contadini e l’aveva portata via con lui. Poco dopo avevano incontrato Domino, ma questa è un'altra storia.   
Catalina lo aveva morso e graffiato ogni volta che si avvicinava a lei fino a quando lui non era riuscito ad entrare nel suo piccolo cuore freddo e a conquistare la sua fiducia, da allora l’aveva cresciuta, addestrata e amata come una figlia e ora, in quegli occhi furiosi, vedeva ancora quella bambina  
“tu non sarai mai invisibile per me Catalina, tu sei qui” si toccò il petto “e nessuno potrà mai prendere il tuo posto”  
le labbra di Catalina tremarono   
“tu mi avevi giurato che saremmo sempre rimasti insieme”  
“e sarà così Catalina. Ti ho mai mentito?”  
la ragazza lo fissò per qualche istante poi scosse la testa  
“no”  
“e non lo farò mai. Tu hai Domino Catalina, vi amate e io non ho mai pensato che per questo motivo noi ci saremmo separati. Ora io ho incontrato Haxa, era da tanto tempo che cercavo una donna come lei, una compagna giusta per me, la voglio, voglio amarla e voglio che lei mi ami e se sei onesta devi ammettere che se voi due potete essere felici anche io merito di esserlo.”  
Catalina abbassò gli occhi   
“non andare nell’Ade …”  
Alexis sorrise a quel sussurro  
“perché no? Era tanto che mi dicevi che volevi vederlo, ho dovuto sedurre la dea Haxa per accontentarti dovresti ringraziarmi”  
Catalina alzò la testa inviperita ma quando vide il suo sorriso si addolcì e sbuffò  
“sei proprio un idiota”  
e Alexis annuì  
“in effetti devo ammettere che ultimamente sto dando il meglio di me”  
“e io non ho mai detto di voler visitare l’Ade”  
Domino accanto a lei si schiarì la voce e lei si imbronciò  
“ok forse l’ho detto un paio di volte …”   
altro tossicchiare di Domino e Catalina lo fulminò con gli occhi  
“va bene! L’ho ripetuto centinaia di volte che ci volevo fare un giro contenti???”  
Alexis scoppiò a ridere e sorprendendola la afferrò e la abbracciò  
“lasciamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii”  
gridò lei ma lui non la mollò  
“non ci penso proprio”  
e tra risate e urla quello fu il loro modo di esorcizzare la paura.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Dae, Calad, Natanian e Blue erano seduti in cerchio ad occhi chiusi, una luce li avvolgeva e vorticava intorno a loro mentre salmodiavano parole che Misa non capiva   
“cosa stanno facendo Febo?”  
il ragazzo li guardava con occhi enormi e Apollo sorrise  
“prendono forza. Quella che vedi luccicare intorno a loro è energia sprigionata dalla terra, gli elfi e i divini usano la natura come fonte d’energia e per la loro magia”  
la bocca di Misa formò un cerchio perfetto  
“ooh ma è bellissimo pensi che mi insegneranno a farlo se glielo chiedo?”  
Apollo scosse la testa  
“no Misa, non perché non vogliano ma quello è un potere che hanno solo loro”  
Misa si rattristò  
“ma anche io voglio saper fare qualcosa. Sono l’unico in questa grotta che non serve a niente”  
“non dire così, non è vero”  
Misa si voltò verso di lui un po’ scettico  
“si che è vero, infatti io devo restare qui a badare alla bambina mentre voi tutti andrete a combattere”  
Apollo sorrise e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi, erano vicino al fuoco e Apollo si sedette su una pietra così Misa potè sedergli in braccio  
“tu non sei nato per combattere”  
“io so difendermi”  
Apollo piegò leggermente la testa per poter guardare meglio i suoi occhi dorati  
“davvero?”  
Misa spinse in fuori un po’ il labbro inferiore  
“no … i Sacerdoti non me l’hanno insegnato. Hanno sempre detto che tu avresti pensato a difendermi”  
“e avevano ragione”  
“ma come posso aiutarti se non posso combattere al tuo fianco?”  
Apollo gli sollevò il mento con due dita e gli sorrise  
“sapere che mi aspetti è l’aiuto che mi dai”  
il cuore di Misa perse un battito e tremò  
“io ti aspetterò sempre Febo. Tu tornerai da me vero?”  
“certo che tornerò”  
“e quando tornerai mi bacerai?”  
Apollo rimase spiazzato da quella domanda e non rispose, Misa arrossì e abbassò gli occhi imbarazzato  
“scusa non dovevo chiedertelo, perdonami”  
poi tutto il suo mondo cambiò.   
Sentì la mano di Apollo infilarsi nei suoi capelli, sentì quando la chiuse e lo strattonò delicatamente inclinandogli la testa indietro e con gli occhi sbarrati, lo vide calare sulle sue labbra.  
Gli occhi di Misa schizzarono fuori dalle orbite, così come anche il suo cuore, che schizzò praticamente fuori dal petto, Apollo lo stava baciando, il momento che aveva sognato per 18 anni era arrivato e lui pensò di morire per tanta emozione provò.   
Chiuse gli occhi e lo stupore si tramutò presto in calore, un calore che partì dalle loro labbra unite e invase tutto il suo corpo, facendolo sentire come se stesse andando a fuoco, avrebbe voluto sapere cosa fare ma davvero non ne aveva la più pallida idea.   
Apollo però era bravo a farlo per tutti e due, e quando Misa sentì la lingua del suo Febo che gli chiedeva il permesso di entrare, schiuse le labbra e lo accolse come un assetato accoglie un calice d’acqua fresca.  
Si lasciò guidare in quel gioco di lingue, caldo, umido ed intimo, sospirò, miagolò, rispose a quel bacio con tutto se stesso e quando Apollo si staccò da lui rimase ad occhi chiusi tra le sue braccia in completa estasi.   
Quando trovò il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi Apollo era li che lo guardava, notò che le sue labbra erano più rosse di prima ed erano bellissime  
“Febo …”  
fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a sussurrare e Apollo gli sorrise  
“dimmi”  
“an … ancora”  
“gattino viziato”  
e quando Apollo lo baciò ancora, Misa pensò che, aver aspettato il suo Febo così tanto tempo, ne era valsa davvero la pena.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Oh per gli Dei era ora!” esclamò Sergio guardando Apollo “pensavo che non lo avrebbe mai fatto”  
Artemide e Ares accanto a lui risero e Fernando lo sgomitò  
“non fare l’impiccione”  
“non faccio l’impiccione! E’ mio zio e voglio che sia felice. Misa è perfetto per lui”  
“si lo penso anche io”  
replicò Artemide e Ares la guardò sollevando un sopracciglio  
“tu non hai mai creduto che un Prescelto potesse davvero diventare il compagno perfetto per tuo fratello. Hai sempre detto che i Sacerdoti erano … aspetta …”   
si voltò verso Haxa che poco distante da loro stava parlando con Gholem  
“Haxa, Artemide come chiamava i Sacerdoti di Apollo?”  
“sciocchi illusi, destinati a vivere un’eterna delusione”  
gli rispose la dea dell’Ade, e Ares tornò a guardare Artemide che scrollò le spalle  
“evidentemente mi sbagliavo. Non credevo nemmeno in Misa quando è arrivato, ma poi lui mi ha fatto cambiare idea, quel ragazzino ha saputo entrare nel cuore di mio fratello e questo è tutto quello che serve per convincermi”  
Ares le sorrise  
“quindi non farai niente per dissuadere tuo fratello dal reclamarlo come compagno?”  
“no. Se mio fratello desidererà farlo, io sarò felice per lui”  
“ah bhè io credo che se continuerà così, Apollo lo reclamerà prima che ce ne rendiamo conto”  
disse Sergio ridendo e tutti si voltarono a guardare Apollo e Misa avvinghiati in un bacio di fuoco  
Ares rise  
“mi sa che ti tocca andare Artemide …”  
la dea sbuffò  
“si si …”  
si alzò in piedi e tutti la guardarono andare verso il fratello, Sergio e Fernando sussultarono quando la videro staccare Apollo di forza da Misa e poi indietreggiare di colpo quando Misa cercò di strapparle la gola con gli artigli  
“ma che diavolo ha fatto Artemide??? Perché li ha fermati????”  
esclamò Sergio e Ares rise  
“ha fatto il suo dovere, Misa è puro e deve rimanerlo fino al momento in cui Apollo lo reclamerà. Lei deve fare in modo che rimanga così”  
“ma se è Apollo che lo reclamerà, perché non può starci insieme?”  
“primo: perché non siamo sicuri che Apollo lo reclamerà davvero, e secondo: perché la legge dei Sacerdoti dice così”  
“certo che Apollo lo reclamerà e questa è una legge idiota!”  
borbottò Sergio e Ares lo colpì con uno schiaffo alla testa  
“avrei dovuto metterla anche io quella legge su mio figlio, così tu avresti evitato di fare tutti i casini che hai fatto!”  
Sergio avvampò e Fernando ghignò sadicamente  
“che papà saggio che ho”  
Ares diede uno scappellotto anche a lui  
“HAY! Ma perché hai picchiato anche meeee???”  
Ares lo fulminò con gli occhi  
“perché non mi sembra che tu gli abbia detto di no anzi!Vogliamo poi parlare del tuo Legame con Dae???”  
Sergio da dietro Ares ringhiò così forte che Fernando impallidì  
“ma dovevi per forza ricordarglielo papà???”   
sibilò, poi con molta cautela gattonò verso Sergio, che continuava a ringhiare e a fissarlo torvo  
“Sese amore …”  
“GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR”  
“dai amore non fare così”  
“GRRRRRRRRR”  
“sai che amo solo te …”  
“GRRR”  
“lo sai che quando ringhi mi piace tanto?”  
“GR”  
“dammi un bacino Sese”  
“MIAO....”.


	29. Chapter 29

Il sole stava calando e loro cominciarono a prepararsi.   
Nella grotta il clangore del metallo delle armature che venivano indossate e delle spade che venivano sguainate per l’ultima prova e poi rinfoderate, sovrastava ogni altro suono. L’adrenalina saliva insieme alla tensione, ogni guerriero aveva ben chiari in testa i pericoli che avrebbero corso nelle prossime ore, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva anche l’eccitazione della battaglia, dello scontro e si caricava pensando alla vittoria finale che avrebbe permesso loro di porre fine a quel viaggio e di tornare finalmente alle loro vite.

 

Lys guardava Martin e Daniel armarsi e la paura le fece spuntare la coda e le orecchie, Martin la prese in braccio appena finito di prepararsi e lei si avvinghiò al suo collo  
“no via”  
Martin strusciò la guancia contro la sua  
“torneremo presto amore, non devi avere paura”  
“no via!”  
tremava e Martin sentì il cuore stringersi  
“guardami amore”  
la bambina obbedì e lui le sorrise  
“hai paura per noi?”  
le sue orecchie si piegarono indietro  
“paura …”  
Martin allora si trasformò per lei, mostrandole le zanne e facendole sentire i muscoli che si gonfiavano, lei spalancò gli occhi piena di meraviglia come ogni volta che lui le mostrava il suo lato oscuro; lei non lo temeva, lo amava  
“nessuno ci farà del male amore”  
Lys allungò la mano e gli sfiorò le zanne  
“no male”  
“no, nessun male e noi torneremo a prenderti”  
“prendermi”  
“esatto. Io e Daniel torneremo da te e mentre saremo via tu farai la brava con Misa e farai tutto quello che ti dirà lui va bene?”  
Lys annuì poi si voltò verso Daniel   
“no male”  
Daniel le sorrise  
“nessun male amore”  
la bambina abbozzò un sorriso e loro la portarono da Misa.  
Non fu facile lasciarla li, non fu facile guardarla rattristarsi fino alle lacrime ma lo fecero e raggiunsero gli altri al centro della caverna.  
Non furono dette grandi parole, nessuno fece discorsi particolari: i guerrieri si guardarono in faccia e si limitarono ad annuire tutti. Erano pronti. Ares diede il segnale e un attimo dopo svanirono tutti lasciando Misa e Lys a fissare il vuoto e Gholem a disperarsi perché doveva vegliare su di loro invece che stare vicino alla sua padrona.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Questa volta non apparvero dentro la casetta di legno ma fuori.  
Appena toccato il suolo nemico si schierarono uno accanto all’altro e sguainarono le spade: di fronte a loro la vallata e cinque pattuglie di Karmet.   
Il cielo era terso quindi la visibilità era perfetta, l’aria era ancora surriscaldata dal sole infernale del pomeriggio ma si stava rinfrescando mentre il tramonto dipingeva il cielo di rosso, tutto esattamente come avevano calcolato.  
Il primo a partire fu Akry, che in groppa non portava Natanian ma Blue. Appena il drago ebbe spiccato il volo il divino usò la sua magia per scandagliare la vallata in cerca di incantesimi di difesa. Quello era il loro compito, scandagliare e proteggere dall’alto.  
Non trovò niente e lo comunicò con la mente ad Apollo che diede il via libera all’attacco.  
Nel frattempo i Karmet si erano accorti di loro.  
L’esercito dell’Oracolo si lanciò verso la Rocca, loro meta primaria.   
Non potevano smaterializzarsi direttamente dentro la Rocca perché Kronos l’aveva protetta proprio per evitare una simile eventualità e non potevano smaterializzarsi nemmeno davanti alla Rocca, perché se lo avessero fatto, si sarebbero trovati nemici sia di fronte che dietro e sarebbero stati circondati in pochi minuti.  
Tutte le pattuglie di Karmet si diressero contro di loro ma date le differenti distanze da dove erano partite, sarebbero giunte ad ondate invece che tutti insieme. Questo era esattamente quello che volevano i guerrieri che stavano correndo loro incontro.   
Lo scontro con la prima pattuglia fu accompagnato da un boato creato dalle armature che cozzavano e dalle grida dei guerrieri che liberavano l’adrenalina di botto.   
Il primo impatto lo assorbirono Alexis, Domino, Ares e Apollo che per la potenza e le dimensioni fisiche erano una muraglia umana, a coprire i fianchi c’erano Martin e Daniel a sinistra e Fernando e Sergio a destra. Al centro Haxa, Artemide e Catalina a chiudere le fila i tre elfi Dae Natanian e Calad.  
La muraglia fendeva colpi e respingeva i nemici, le ali laterali li contenevano per non farsi circondare, il centro sfondava ogni volta che il muro si apriva per permettere loro di colpire e le retrovie infierivano i colpi finali quando il centro tornava in posizione.  
Una macchina perfettamente oliata e organizzata.   
La prima pattuglia di Karmet fu spazzata via, guadagnarono terreno e incontrarono la seconda.   
Stessa tattica stesso risultato. L’esaltazione cresceva nonostante qualche ferita ma l’adrenalina anestetizzava il dolore. Avevano raggiunto il centro della vallata quando la terza e la quarta pattuglia di Karmet piombarono su di loro. Lo scontro fu più duro e dovettero cambiare tattica perché si ritrovarono circondati. La formazione cambiò: muro, ali e retrovie divennero un cerchio dal centro del quale Haxa, Catalina e Artemide, schiena contro schiena, lanciavano attacchi nei punti in cui il cerchio cedeva rinsaldandolo di nuovo. Intanto dall’alto, Akry e Blue tenevano impegnata l’ultima pattuglia.  
Lo sforzò era immenso, il sudore si mischiava al sangue e alla polvere, la fatica cominciava ad appesantire i muscoli ma non cedettero, colpo dopo colpo vinsero anche quella battaglia e alla fine spazzarono via i Karmet come avevano già fatto con le prime due pattuglie.  
Restava solo una pattuglia tra loro e la Rocca.   
Ansimanti ma con il sangue in fiamme, i guerrieri ripresero subito la prima formazione e si lanciarono sui Karmet rimasti decisi a farli scomparire come gli altri. Akry e Blue si allontanarono e loro piombarono sui soldati di sabbia come una tempesta, disfacendoli e facendoli tornare polvere.  
Quando l’ultimo cadde, nella vallata calò il silenzio.   
L’esercito dell’Oracolo si fermò per la prima volta da quando era scoppiata la battaglia.

Martin guardò la ferita che sanguinava sul braccio di Daniel   
“dobbiamo medicarti”  
“sto bene”  
“Daniel”  
ma Daniel lo guardò di traverso  
“anche se sono l’unico essere umano senza poteri, sono un guerriero come tutti voi! Non osare trattarmi come una signorina capito?”  
Martin sollevò un sopracciglio poi gli sorrise orgoglioso   
“capito”  
“bene! Ora dimmi che sono stato favoloso e dammi un bacio”  
e Martin lo fece perché lo pensava davvero.

E mentre anche gli altri si controllavano a vicenda, Haxa si avvicinò ad Alexis e rimasero a guardarsi senza dire niente. La dea era rimasta impressionata nel vederlo combattere e nel vedere che lui l’aveva sempre tenuta d’occhio per tutto il tempo facendole da scudo. Questo aveva fatto breccia dentro di lei più di ogni altra cosa lui avesse mai fatto fino a quel momento e glielo stava dicendo con gli occhi, perché non era mai stata brava con le parole  
“mi ami mia Regina?”  
“non fare domande idiote”  
Alexis sorrise e lei gli afferrò la nuca e lo baciò.   
Ottima risposta per chi non sa usare le parole.  
Un OOOH generale dimostrò che se avevano tempo per le smancerie allora stavano tutti bene e potevano passare alla fase successiva senza perdere altro tempo. 

Guardarono la Rocca: ora dovevano entrare e affrontare quello che avrebbero trovato li dentro, ma stavolta nessuno sapeva cosa aspettarsi e questo portava lo scontro ad un livello di rischio molto superiore.  
Akry atterrò e Blue si unì a loro mettendosi in testa al gruppo, il drago ora sarebbe rimasto fuori da solo a sorvegliare la vallata mentre loro sarebbero entrati tutti.  
Serrarono i ranghi e varcarono l’enorme portone di legno che era per metà aperto ritrovandosi in una grande sala quadrata sulla quale si aprivano tre porte, appena dentro Blue sentì qualcosa e si fermò  
“c’è qualcosa di diverso qua dentro. Non riesco a capire cosa perché è troppo debole ma è magia”  
“un incantesimo?”  
chiese Ares ma il divino scosse la testa  
“no, non direi, più come una scia lasciata da qualcuno”  
“Kronos?”  
“se fosse lui la scia sarebbe molto più forte”  
Blue si sforzò di capirne di più ma fu inutile, frustrato guardò il dio della guerra  
“mi dispiace Ares ma non riesco a capire cosa sia”  
Ares gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla  
“va bene Blue, comunque non ci sta uccidendo quindi possiamo andare avanti, tu continua a tenerla sotto controllo”  
ripresero a camminare e raggiunsero la porta in fondo alla stanza.  
A parte i loro passi non si sentiva altro, quel posto sembrava deserto ma sapevano che non era così. Con la guida di Alexis si incamminarono verso l’ala nord della Rocca dalla quale si accedeva direttamente ai sotterranei. Passarono per corridoi e stanze senza mai incontrare nessuno e questo li rese sempre più nervosi perché aveva chiaramente l’aria di essere una trappola.  
Entrarono nel salone più grande che avessero incontrato fino a quel momento, pietra sui pavimenti e sulle pareti, soffitto di travi di legno e grandi scudi appesi alle pareti, non c’erano tavoli o sedie o altro, solo una enorme scalinata in legno che conduceva al piano superiore dove una lunga balconata faceva il giro di tutta la sala   
“che posto è questo?”  
chiese Sergio e Domino indicò la balaustra  
“è la sala delle battaglie. Kronos se ne sta sulla balaustra e guarda i suoi schiavi combattere uno contro l’altro fino alla morte”  
Sergio scosse la testa contrariato e Alexis si fece avanti  
“quello là in fondo è il corridoio che conduce ai sotterranei”  
tutti guardarono il punto indicato da Alexis e la domanda più logica che tutti si fecero fu:  
“perché non c’è nessuno a sorvegliare quel posto?”  
“potrebbero aspettarci nel sotterraneo?”  
chiese Calad e Alexis scosse la testa  
“no, il sotterraneo è stretto e lungo, potrebbero esserci al massimo tre quattro Karmet di guardia ma non di più”  
“allora dove sono finiti tutti?”  
“non lo so, forse l’Oracolo non è più qui”  
e quella possibilità gelò il sangue a tutti. Questo avrebbe spiegato l’assenza di guardie all’interno della Rocca, forse i Karmet di pattuglia fuori erano solo un bluff per far credere loro che Kyara fosse ancora li mentre invece Kronos l’aveva portata via. Lo sconforto serpeggiò nell’aria ma Sergio scosse la testa   
“io non credo. Kyara ce lo avrebbe fatto sapere se fosse stato così. Se non l’ha fatto è perché è ancora qui”  
“Sergio ha ragione” continuò Fernando “lei l’avrebbe previsto e ce lo avrebbe fatto sapere tramite Misa.”  
“ma allora perché non c’è nessuno?”  
chiese ancora Calad e Sergio guardò l’ingresso del corridoio per i sotterranei  
“non lo so, forse li abbiamo uccisi tutti, forse Kronos non è così furbo come pensiamo e non ha protetto bene questo posto. Quello di cui sono certo è che non me ne andrò se non sarò sceso a vedere se Kyara è la sotto”  
Ares gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla  
“va bene Sergio, seguiamo il piano originale, tu, Fernando e Cat…”  
“ragazzi … sta succedendo qualcosa”  
l’avvertimento di Blue interruppe Ares e tutti si voltarono verso il divino che stava sudando  
“la scia di prima sta diventando forte … troppo forte”  
chiuse gli occhi per un attimo ma poi li riaprì gemendo di dolore, Dae lo prese appena in tempo prima che cadesse a terra  
“è terribile, non ho mai sentito una potenza come questa”  
“Kronos”  
ringhiò Apollo e in quel momento Sergio sentì una voce  
“corri Sergio. Vieni da me”  
la riconobbe subito: era Kyara.   
Reagì d’istinto e fece appena in tempo a prendere Fernando per mano e lanciarsi verso il corridoio perchè un secondo esatto dopo che vi furono entrati la sala fu circondata da una rete energetica e sulla balaustra apparve Kronos.  
Appena lo vide Haxa si lanciò verso di lui, si smaterializzò ma un secondo dopo riapparve e ricadde al suolo pesantemente, si rialzò e ci riprovò ma accadde la stessa cosa, Kronos scoppiò a ridere  
“puoi provare tutte le volte che vuoi Haxa ma non riuscirai mai ad uscire da li” allargò le braccia indicando la rete che li circondava “E’ davvero incredibile vero? Non c’è potere che possa scalfirla o oltrepassarla. ”  
Ares ringhiò   
“sei sempre stato un vigliacco Kronos ma non credere che la tua magia basti a contenerci. Nemmeno tu hai sufficiente energia per fermare i poteri di tutti noi insieme”  
Kronos rise ancora  
“tutti voi chi? togli dal tuo conto i quattro traditori, perché io li ho creati e io li posso distruggere quando voglio ” guardò Domino, Natanian, Alexis e Catalina “e voi fidatevi che lo farò. Nessuno resta impunito dopo avermi tradito e voi sarete un esempio nella sofferenza che vi procurerò prima di uccidervi”  
tornò a guardare Ares  
“ti restano due elfi, un mortale, un Syn e tre dei, bhè quattro con te”  
vide un lampo passare negli occhi di Ares e gli sorrise “oooh, non starai pensando che abbiamo fatto male i conti e che non ci siamo accorti che due dei vostri Syn sono sfuggiti alla rete vero? Mi dispiace deluderti Ares ma i miei Karmet stanno andando a riprenderli proprio ora, così potranno unirsi a voi. Sempre che sopravvivano chiaramente, perché da quanto mi risulta i loro poteri non si sono ancora manifestati e da soli non so cosa potranno fare contro i miei guerrieri di sabbia”  
Artemide si lasciò sfuggire un verso strozzato e Apollo ringhiò pensando al nipote ma Kronos non disse altro guardando invece Blue  
“oh già c’è anche un divino. Ho dovuto lavorare un po’ su questo incantesimo perché contenesse la tua magia piccolo Blue, ma sono stato bravo vero?”  
tornò a parlare con Ares  
“ti dico un segreto Ares: meglio se non conti sul divino, perché il Consiglio dei Divini ha emesso una condanna a morte per tradimento su di lui e non credo che tarderanno ad applicarla. Sono molto, molto arrabbiati”  
Blue sbarrò gli occhi e Dae si voltò verso di lui terrorizzato, Kronos scoppiò a ridere  
“adoro distruggere le speranze degli stupidi. E a proposito di stupidi: chi vi ha detto che io sono solo?”  
accanto a lui apparve un uomo che gli somigliava molto nella corporatura e anche nei tratti del viso, il nuovo arrivato però aveva i capelli grigi molto più lunghi e una barba più corta, quasi accennata, quando Haxa lo vide barcollò sconvolta  
“Ade”  
sussurrò e il figlio di Kronos, fratello di Zeus e Signore di Haxa la guardò dal suo pulpito e le rise in faccia.  
Eccolo il traditore, ecco la serpe in seno che aveva tradito gli Dei.   
Ora fu chiaro a tutti come 15 anni prima i cani infernali riuscirono ad entrare nell’Olimpo, Haxa si sentì doppiamente tradita perché Ade le era stato così vicino dopo la perdita del figlio che lei lo aveva amato come un fratello  
“mi hai mentito per tutti questi anni. Mi sei stato vicino solo per fare la spia a Kronos?”  
Ade ghignò  
“eri la più debole Haxa, quella più fragile ed è stato così facile usarti. Sapevo che prima o poi mi avresti portato dai Syn e alla fine lo hai fatto. Quando mi hai detto che tuo figlio era nell’Ade, Kronos ha trovato un modo per arrivare agli altri. Sapeva che tu avresti contattato Ares per dirgli che l’avevi ritrovato, sapeva che lui ti avrebbe mostrato gli altri Syn e quando abbiamo attaccato il tempio, abbiamo capito chi erano. Ed ora eccovi qui. Tutti insieme”  
Martin sentì il dolore di Haxa, la vide vacillare di fronte a quel tradimento ma non le permise di piegarsi, richiamò l’oscurità che aveva dentro, la fece fluire attraverso il corpo e la sua aura si espanse fino a toccare la madre qualche passo davanti a lui.   
Haxa sentì l’aura del figlio accarezzarla, sostenerla e comprese cosa le voleva dire: io sono qui. Io sono la tua forza. Era vero. Raddrizzò la schiena e guardò Ade  
“hai ragione Ade, siamo qua tutti insieme”  
come se avessero letto nella mente di Haxa, appena lei ringhiò si lanciarono tutti insieme contro la rete dandole un colpo così forte da farla sfrigolare e tremare ma la rete non si spezzò.  
Guardando gli Dei ancora imprigionati Kronos sorrise soddisfatto  
“ve l’ho detto. Non uscirete più da li”   
si voltò verso Apollo e lo guardò diritto negli occhi  
“come sta il piccolo Misa Apollo?”  
il dio del sole si pietrificò e Kronos rise   
“pensavate di aver messo lui e la bambina al sicuro?”  
nessuno osava fiatare ma Kronos non si aspettava certo delle risposte  
“Avevate pianificato tutto. Ed era davvero un buon piano lo devo ammettere, ma avete tralasciato una piccola insignificante cosa: vi siete dimenticati che le creature di Ade sono sempre sotto il suo controllo” si voltò verso Haxa “anche se seguono la loro Signora, sono sempre creature di mio figlio”  
Haxa tremò   
“Gholem …”  
“esatto Haxa” sibilò Kronos “Gholem. Non è stato facile raggiungerlo, perché quel piccolo verme è furbo e sa come proteggere la sua mente, ma alla fine Ade ci è riuscito. Sappiamo dov’è e con chi è e ora mio figlio andrà a riprendere quello che è mio”  
“noooo”  
gridò Daniel terrorizzato e mentre Ade svaniva Apollo e Martin si lanciarono ruggendo contro la rete. 

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Sergio e Fernando correndo veloci come il vento scesero le scale di pietra che portavano ai sotterranei, in fondo alla scalinata trovarono il lungo corridoio così come gli aveva raccontato Alexis, si lanciarono verso l’ultima porta in fondo e quando ci arrivarono Sergio la aprì con una spallata.  
Entrarono nella cella come un tornado, con le spade sguainate e gli occhi spiritati pronti a qualsiasi cosa e quasi travolsero l’Oracolo che era appena oltre la porta ad attenderli  
“sei sola?”  
chiese Sergio guardandosi intorno   
“si ma non per molto”  
“cosa significa non per molto?”  
lei si mosse verso di loro   
“vi spiegherò strada facendo, ora tiratemi fuori da qui”  
i due ragazzi si guardarono in faccia perplessi ma lei era l’Oracolo, quindi obbedirono   
“come facciamo a farti uscire?”  
Kyara gli indicò la porta  
“Kronos è un idiota, invece di creare un incantesimo all’interno della cella, ha impregnato la magia nei muri e nel legno della porta per tenermi bloccata qui. Da dentro non possiamo fare niente, ma se da fuori strappate via la porta, aprirete un varco nell’incantesimo e io potrò uscire”  
Sergio uscì in corridoio e fece come lei gli aveva detto, quando la porta si staccò dai suoi cardini la luce delle fiaccole nella cella si abbassò notevolmente segno che l’incantesimo si era indebolito e Kyara finalmente fu libera  
“ora andiamo presto!”  
si diresse lungo il corridoio ma Sergio la fermò   
“dove vai? Dobbiamo riportarti alla caverna”  
lei scosse la testa   
“no, alla caverna c’è Ade”  
Fernando sobbalzò  
“Ade? Cosa centra Ade?”  
“non ho tempo di spiegarvi ora, stanno arrivando i Karmet e noi dobbiamo andare di sopra. Muovetevi”  
Kyara sapeva che dovevano sbrigarsi, dovevano essere in un certo posto in un determinato momento, era di vitale importanza per tutti che loro arrivassero in tempo  
“andiamo!”  
sibilò frustrata e Sergio e Fernando misero da parte le loro perplessità e la seguirono.  
Giunsero alle scale e sentirono i passi dei Karmet che stavano scendendo di corsa: Kyara aveva già visto quel momento ed era pronta anche per questo.


	30. Chapter 30

Se era vero che Ade poteva sentire Gholem ovunque fosse, era anche vero che Gholem poteva sentire Ade.  
Il piccolo demone non si era reso conto che il Signore dell’Ade aveva frugato nella sua mente, ma quando Ade si avvicinò alle grotte lui lo sentì arrivare e questo lo spaventò.  
Perché mai Ade stava andando da loro?  
Gholem cominciò a ragionare e le risposte che gli vennero in mente non erano per niente rassicuranti. Si voltò a guardare Misa e Lys che, seduti su una coperta, cercavano di scacciare l’ansia giocando svogliatamente, il piccolo demone sentì un brivido di paura perché se Ade era li per quello che lui pensava, non avevano scampo.   
Provò a contattare Haxa e quando non ci riuscì capì che era accaduto qualcosa. Si avvicinò a Misa che gli sorrise ma vedendo la sua preoccupazione si agitò  
“cosa succede Gholem?”  
“non lo so ma credo sia meglio che prendiate la piccola bambina del mio Syn e la teniate stretta a voi”  
Misa afferrò subito Lys guardandosi intorno spaventato  
“c’è qualcuno Gholem?”  
“sta arrivando e non è una cosa buona”  
Misa si alzò in piedi  
“allora dobbiamo uscire da qui e scappare”  
ma il piccolo demone lo guardò tristemente  
“è troppo tardi..”  
Misa fece per ribattere ma Gholem sgranò gli occhi  
“è qui …”  
al centro della caverna apparve un gigante e Misa urlò mentre Lys ringhiava aggrappata a lui.  
Ade era spaventoso, non per il suo aspetto fisico, anche se le sue enormi dimensioni incutevano timore, ma per l’alone di oscura crudeltà che emanava. Era cattiveria pura, era il male.   
Misa si addossò alla parete stringendosi forte Lys al petto e Gholem, con molta cautela, si mise fra loro e Ade  
“mio Signore che sorpresa vedervi qui”  
Ade non lo degnò di uno sguardo puntando invece gli occhi sulle sue prede e il piccolo demone ebbe così la conferma ai suoi sospetti.   
Gholem era un piccolo demone verde, piccolo nelle dimensioni e nei poteri, un demone inferiore, un servitore; nell’Ade era considerato al pari di un ratto se confrontato con i demoni guerrieri, ma c’era una cosa che tutti sottovalutavano: il suo amore sconfinato per la Regina dell’Ade.   
Non l’amore romantico ma l’amore riconoscente, l’amore devoto e incondizionato verso la persona che gli aveva dimostrato di avere così tanta fiducia in lui da mostrargli anche il suo lato debole. Haxa gli aveva lasciato vedere il dolore della sua perdita, aveva condiviso con lui i ricordi del suo Syn, gli aveva permesso di stare al suo fianco quando era così straziata dal dolore da non sopportare nemmeno l’idea di vivere ancora. Era l’unico che lei aveva tenuto vicino dopo essersi rinchiusa nell’Ade.  
E quando tutto era cambiato, quando lei aveva ritrovato il suo Syn, invece di abbandonarlo aveva condiviso con lui anche quella gioia, lo aveva reso parte di quel momento regalandogli la possibilità di seguirla anche fuori dall’Ade e lui le era così riconoscente per tutti quei doni, che aveva giurato a se stesso che avrebbe sacrificato la sua vita per lei se fosse stato necessario.   
E ora era arrivato il momento di mantenere quel giuramento.  
Ade si mosse verso Misa e Lys che erano sempre più terrorizzati, il figlio di Kronos sembrava godere della loro paura e Gholem sapeva che avrebbe fatto loro del male perché Ade era così, la sua anima era nera e si nutriva del dolore che procurava.   
Misa strinse più forte Lys e come una bestiolina in trappola cercò il modo di fuggire ma non ne trovò, quel gigante era sempre più vicino e lui non sapeva come fare per proteggere la bambina, scivolò lungo la parete nel tentativo di allontanarsi ma l’uomo sorrise sadicamente e lui si ritrovò paralizzato da una forza invisibile che lo strinse così forte da fargli scricchiolare le ossa. Urlò e Lys con lui perché la stessa morsa stringeva anche lei, la morsa si allentò un poco e il dolore diminuì  
“ora voi due verrete con me”  
disse Ade e allungò una mano verso di loro ma, prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Gholem saltò e lo azzannò al braccio che tendeva.   
Ade fu così sorpreso che si deconcentrò e la forza che teneva Misa e Lys bloccati sparì, il ragazzo allora cominciò a correre verso l’uscita, ma Ade si riprese in fretta e Misa si ritrovò sbalzato in aria e lanciato contro la parete accanto.   
Gholem affondò ancora di più i denti nel braccio di Ade e si aggrappò anche con le unghie dei piedi e delle mani, graffiando, strappando, lacerando, Ade lo colpì con una violenza tale che Gholem si sentì frantumare dentro ma non mollò.  
Misa scuotendo la testa per la botta presa nell’impatto si rialzò, barcollava ma Lys sembrava stare bene e doveva portarla fuori di li, la spalla sinistra non funzionava più e gli faceva un male cane, ma le gambe lo reggevano anche se un po’ traballanti e lui riprese la strada verso l’uscita, era quasi arrivato, vedeva la sabbia e con lei una speranza ma Lys ringhiò con forza e poi tutto divenne nero.

Dopo il primo colpo ricevuto Gholem aveva rafforzato la presa ma il secondo colpo lo tramortì, sentiva le forze abbandonarlo, nessuno era arrivato in loro soccorso e lui non poteva fare altro, si sentì misero ed inutile, incapace del compito affidatogli e quando Ade gli sferrò il terzo colpo Gholem crollò al suolo.   
L’ultima cosa che vide fu Ade avventarsi su Misa e Lys e, mentre sentiva la vita fluire via, chiese perdono alla sua Signora per aver tradito quella fiducia per cui tanto lui l’aveva amata.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Kronos era rimasto a guardare gli dei intrappolati nella sua rete, aveva goduto nel vederli sbattere e agitarsi come uccelli in gabbia nel tentativo di liberarsi e aveva goduto ancora di più nel vedere la loro frustrazione aumentare ad ogni fallimento.   
Ora mancava solo il gran finale.  
Ade apparve accanto a lui e nella rete calò il silenzio, lui invece guardò il figlio e quello che stringeva tra le mani e scoppiò a ridere   
“questa si che è una splendida giornata figlio mio”  
gridò e rise ancora più forte.

Quando Apollo vide cosa Ade stringeva tra le mani gli si fermò il cuore.   
Con gli occhi sgranati fissò il corpo immobile di Misa, che Ade reggeva tenendolo per i capelli come se fosse una bambola di pezza senza valore.   
La presa di Ade era crudele, stringeva con forza e doveva essere molto dolorosa, ma Misa non si muoveva, non accennava nemmeno una smorfia e il terrore che fosse morto fece incrinare qualcosa dentro Apollo, provocandogli un dolore di un’intensità mai provata.   
Accanto a lui Martin respirava a fatica perché, con l’altro braccio, Ade sorreggeva Lys.   
A differenza di Misa la bambina era sveglia, e Ade la teneva per la vita senza farle male, ma piangeva ed era ferita al viso, l’angoscia di Martin esplose e ruggì così forte che Kronos smise di ridere, sentendolo Lys lo cercò e quando lo vide intrappolato sotto di lei, rispose al suo richiamo guaendo e cercando di allungarsi verso di lui.   
Martin si lanciò contro la rete, sapeva che non l’avrebbe sfondata e infatti ricadde al suolo, ma almeno la bambina capì che lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per andare a prenderla.  
Kronos si beava della vista degli dei sconvolti e ghignando, allungò una mano per accarezzare la bambina  
“sento il potere che scorre nel suo sangue. Sento la sua forza distruttrice”   
Daniel lo maledì lanciandogli contro la sua spada che rimbalzò contro la rete e ricadde al suolo, Kronos lo guardò e gli sorrise   
“non preoccuparti umano, quando berrò il suo sangue non la farò soffrire. Mi prenderò il suo potere e lei non si accorgerà nemmeno di quello che le sta accadendo”   
Daniel e Martin rimasero impietriti, avevano sempre pensato che Kronos volesse allevare la bambina per poi usarla contro gli dei, non che volesse ucciderla  
“non puoi macchiarti della morte della bambina. Il potere di Fenrir si ritorcerà contro di te”  
ringhiò Haxa e Kronos la fulminò con gli occhi  
“IO posso fare quello che voglio! Non ho nessun interesse nell’allevare una serpe che potrebbe rivoltarsi contro di me! E ti sbagli sul potere di Fenrir:io posso controllarlo e usarlo meglio di chiunque altro, e te lo dimostrerò uccidendoti per prima!”  
l’oscurità di Haxa la avvolse rivelando la sua furia   
“ricordati che per farlo dovrai farmi uscire da questa rete vigliacco! allora vedremo chi morirà!”  
Kronos non la degnò di una risposta e spostò lo sguardo su Apollo, che ancora fissava Misa   
“Apollo! Il preferito di Zeus, il suo soldato più forte, il suo figlio più amato”  
Apollo lo guardò e Kronos gli regalò uno sguardo di puro disprezzo e odio  
“Zeus ti ha dato tutto Apollo”  
allungò una mano e afferrò per un braccio Misa, strappandolo dalla presa di Ade e sollevandolo in modo che fosse ben visibile a tutti quelli nella rete  
“guardate il dono più grande di Zeus ad Apollo, lo ama così tanto che ha creato una stirpe solo per lui”  
quando Kronos passò la mano sul viso di Misa e questi aprì gli occhi, Apollo smise di respirare.   
La felicità di vedere che era vivo, durò il tempo che lui ci mise a capire quello che Kronos aveva in mente, la paura cominciò a strisciare nel suo petto, come una serpe velenosa che gli mordeva la carne ad ogni battito del cuore, Kronos la vide e se ne nutrì godendo  
“te l’avevo detto Apollo: io mi prenderò tutto quello che è tuo, e tu dovrai guardare mentre te lo porto via”  
con rabbia ruotò la mano con cui reggeva Misa e gli spezzò il polso facendolo urlare di dolore  
“e lo farò un pezzo per volta Apollo”.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Sergio fece appena in tempo a coprire la bocca di Fernando, che quando sentì l’urlo di Misa urlò anche lui, tenendolo forte, avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio  
“stai calmo amore ti prego”  
Fernando tremando annuì e Sergio gli liberò la bocca.  
Avevano eliminato i Karmet ed erano giunti alla porta che dava sulla sala qualche attimo prima, avevano assistito a tutta la scena nascosti nell’ombra, ed ora fremevano di rabbia guardando Apollo che, fuori di se, cercava di abbattere la rete colpendola con tutta la sua forza   
“dobbiamo andare subito Kyara”  
ringhiò Sergio   
“ci muoviamo al mio segnale”  
disse lei, poi Misa urlò ancora, più forte della prima volta, chiamò il suo Febo con tutta la voce che aveva e nella sala esplose l’inferno perchè tutti gli dei si lanciarono contro la rete   
“ora!”  
gridò Kyara e tutti e tre svanirono.

 

Kyara riapparve dietro Kronos nell’istante in cui Sergio e Fernando apparvero alle spalle di Ade, tutto si svolse velocemente, e nessuno capì cosa stava accadendo fino a quando non finì.  
Kyara trafisse la schiena di Kronos con la spada che le aveva dato Sergio, e nello stesso istante Fernando infilzò Ade.   
Prima di attaccare, l’Oracolo aveva incantato le spade e quando colpirono, la magia sulle lame paralizzò i due dei per qualche istante, questo diede il tempo a Kyara di rubare la spada che Kronos portava al fianco (che era l’unica in grado di frantumare la rete magica) e di lanciarla a Sergio, che la prese al volo e si lanciò giù dalla balconata conficcandola nella rete e squarciandola mentre cadeva a terra.   
Fernando afferrò Lys e svanì, mentre Kyara afferrava Misa scomparendo un secondo dopo.  
Quando Sergio toccò terra, la rete magica era completamente aperta, Martin e Apollo si lanciarono contemporaneamente verso Kronos e Ade assetati di sangue, ma l’effetto dell’incantesimo di Kyara svanì, e i due riuscirono a fuggire prima che li raggiungessero.  
I ruggiti di frustrazione di Martin e Apollo fecero tremare i muri della sala, poi calò il silenzio.

Artemide si lanciò sul figlio stringendolo con forza  
“grazie a Zeus sei salvo!”  
Sergio ricambiò l’abbraccio   
“sono felice che anche voi state bene, ma dobbiamo andarcene da qua”  
una mano calò sulla sua spalla e quando si girò, vide Apollo e Martin che lo fissavano angosciati  
“Misa e Lys sono alle grotte, ci aspettano li”  
corsero tutti fuori dalla Rocca per recuperare Akry, poi svanirono, andandosene finalmente da quel posto maledetto.


	31. Chapter 31

Quando riapparvero nella grotta Apollo cercò subito Misa, lo vide sdraiato a terra con Kyara accanto, corse da loro e quando si inginocchiò e comprese la gravità delle condizioni di Misa, non fu in grado di dire una sola parola   
“ho dovuto farlo addormentare perché soffriva troppo” Kyara scosse la testa disgustata e furiosa “sento l’oscurità di Ade dentro di lui, lo aveva già quasi ucciso prima di portarlo alla Rocca, e Kronos …”  
il lamento di Apollo la interruppe, il Dio del Sole si era morso un labbro con così tanta forza, da cominciare a sanguinare, la rabbia che aveva negli occhi era spaventosa   
“Apollo ….”  
“devo portarlo via”  
cercando di essere il più delicato possibile, fece scivolare le sue mani sotto il corpo di Misa “penserò io a te”  
gli sussurrò prendendolo in braccio e alzandosi in piedi, Kyara si alzò con lui  
“hai bisogno di aiuto Apollo?”  
“no, tocca a me prendermi cura di lui”  
“non sei obbligato a farlo solo perché è un Prescelto. Posso farlo io per te”  
gli occhi di Apollo scintillarono  
“lui non è un Prescelto, lui è Misa, il Mio Prescelto”  
Kyara non riuscì a non sorridere a quelle parole  
“il Tuo Prescelto Apollo?”  
“si, il Mio Prescelto”  
il fuoco negli occhi di Apollo convinse Kyara a non insistere, ma non ne aveva bisogno  
“sono felice”  
gli disse soltanto e Apollo si addolcì  
“grazie, e grazie per quello che hai fatto per lui oggi, non so se potrò mai sdebitarmi, ma non lo dimenticherò”  
l’oracolo annuì e quando Apollo svanì con Misa, lei si permise di sorridere più ampiamente  
“io invece lo so che ti sdebiterai, ma non potevo certo dirti adesso che Misa ti convincerà ad adottare un esercito di bambine e che la prima la chiamerai Kyara in mio onore”   
rise di gusto   
“no, questo non potevo proprio dirtelo”  
e continuando a ridere raggiunse gli altri.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Fernando non fu in grado di fermare Lys quando Martin e Daniel apparvero nella grotta, appena la bambina li vide, cominciò ad agitarsi e a scalciare e quando Fernando la lasciò andare, lei corse loro incontro saltandogli in braccio.  
Stretti tutti e tre insieme, lei e Daniel scoppiarono a piangere, mentre Martin tremava e ringraziava ogni cosa esistente per quel momento  
“fammi vedere la faccia”  
le disse Martin scostandole i capelli, lui e Daniel le ispezionarono i lividi e lei si lasciò coccolare, accarezzare, adorare, baciare  
“ti sei spaventata amore? Ti ha fatto tanto male?”  
le chiese Daniel e lei cominciò a tirare su con il naso, poi in un modo tutto suo, fatto di parole incomprensibili, pigolii, ringhi, guaiti, mani che si agitavano in aria, farfugliamenti vari tra i singhiozzi, raccontò quello che era accaduto con Ade.  
Quando finì di parlare, Martin e Daniel, che non avevano capito una beata mazza di quello che aveva detto, la coprirono d’amore comunque, e lei si crogiolò nel loro abbraccio sospirando di sollievo.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

“Gholem …”  
il grido strozzato di Haxa richiamò l’attenzione di tutti, la dea si chinò sul corpo inerme del piccolo demone che era riuscita a scorgere solo in quel momento, e si rese conto che era senza vita.   
Fu uno shock, l’esistenza di Gholem per lei era scontata come l’acqua o l’aria, non poteva non esserci più. Lui era Gholem, il suo idiota, piagnucolone, puzzolente, nano Gholem: non poteva morire.   
Alexis, che l’aveva raggiunta insieme a tutti gli altri, le mise una mano su una spalla  
“deve aver combattuto contro Ade per difendere Misa e Lys. Il sangue che ha addosso non è il suo”  
Haxa guardò il sangue e strinse i pugni per la rabbia, una lacrima le rigò il volto e Alexis rafforzò la presa sulla spalla.   
Calò il silenzio, un segno di rispetto nei confronti del piccolo demone, ma ad un tratto Haxa scattò in piedi spaventando Alexis   
“lo ha morso!”  
gridò e tutti la guardarono come se fosse impazzita, lei continuò  
“lo ha morso, quel piccolo nano puzzolente ha morso Ade”  
Alexis, un po’ timoroso, fece un passo verso di lei  
“mia Regina sei sconvolta, ora calmati”  
lei lo incenerì con lo sguardo  
“sconvolto sarai tu idiota! Gholem ha morso Ade, sai cosa vuol dire?”  
Alexis, e tutti quelli presenti nella grotta, scossero la testa e Haxa sbuffò stizzita  
“perché sono circondata da così tanta ignoranzaaaa????” indicò Gholem “se ha morso Ade, significa che un po’ del sangue di quel bastardo gli è entrato dentro, e se Gholem ha bevuto il sangue di Ade, non può essere morto! Un demone che beve il sangue di Ade diventa immortale!”  
si sollevò un “OOOOH” di stupore, che non fece altro che irritarla ancora di più, ignorando tutti Haxa si voltò verso Gholem e chiudendo gli occhi cominciò a richiamare l’oscurità dal sottosuolo. Una lingua alla volta, l’oscurità giunse e lei la indirizzò su Gholem, il corpo del piccolo demone venne sollevato dalle spirali nere, che cominciarono ad avvolgerlo fino a quando non lo chiusero in una specie di bozzolo oscuro.   
Haxa aumentò la sua concentrazione, cominciò a salmodiare parole incomprensibili, mentre il bozzolo intorno a Gholem pulsava assorbendo sempre più oscurità.   
Ad un tratto Haxa spalancò gli occhi, il bozzolo esplose e un Gholem ringhiante, con gli occhi sbarrati e gli artigli sfoderati, saltò fuori e atterrò ai piedi di Haxa.  
Nel silenzio più assoluto il piccolo demone si guardò intorno in cerca di Ade, per attaccarlo, per sbranarlo, la sua mente era rimasta ferma al combattimento, poi pian piano cominciò a ricordare, smise di ringhiare e capì dove si trovava e chi aveva di fronte, alzò gli occhi sulla sua Signora e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime  
“MIA SIGNORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”  
si lanciò su di lei stringendole con forza le gambe e piangendo come una fontanaaa   
“PERDONATEMIIIIIIIII!!! NON SONO RIUSCITO A SALVARE LA BAMBINA DEL VOSTRO SYNNNN! E NEMMENO IL PICCOLO PRESCELTOOOOOOOO! PERDONATEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII”  
Haxa lo prese per un braccio e lo strattonò con forza, Gholem chiuse gli occhi in attesa della meritata punizione che lei gli stava per dare, invece la sua Signora lo abbracciò stretto a se, dando un senso a tutta la sua esistenza e facendolo sciogliere in una pozzanghera di bava verde e amore,   
“NON OSARE MAI PIU’ MORIRE PICCOLO NANO PUZZOLENTE”  
Gholem decerebrato per l’emozione rispose un chiaro  
“jdkfkjsdksakiewjejksksdkedioeijdfnisod”  
e alla fine, quando Haxa lo lasciò andare di colpo e lui cadde a terra, era così stordito che diede una craniata al pavimento ma non se ne rese nemmeno conto: ma d’altronde, cos’era una commozione cerebrale in confronto all’abbraccio della sua Signora?  
ASSOLUTAMENTE NIENTE.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Dae strinse Blue e lo baciò sulle labbra, poi andò a cercare Ares, quando lo trovò lo chiamò in disparte  
“posso parlarti un attimo per favore?”  
“certo”  
“io e Blue dobbiamo andarcene”  
Ares annuì  
“tutti dobbiamo andarcene, Ade e Kronos oramai conoscono questa caverna e non siamo più al  
sicuro qui. Stavamo giusto decidendo dove andare”  
Dae scosse la testa  
“noi non possiamo venire con voi. Se Kronos ha detto la verità sul consiglio dei divini, non c’e  
posto dove io e Blue possiamo nasconderci, ci troveranno ovunque andremo e se restiamo con  
voi vi metteremmo in pericolo”  
Ares si irrigidì contrariato  
“no, non potete restare da soli. Non ce la farete mai a combattere contro di loro”  
Dae voltò lo sguardo verso Blue che stava ripiegando le loro coperte e sorrise tristemente  
“non possiamo combattere contro i divini Ares, nessuno lo può fare e non posso certo chiederlo a voi. Questo è un problema mio e di Blue, non coinvolgeremo nessun altro”  
“e cosa farete allora?”  
“spariremo”  
“cosa significa che sparirete?”  
“Blue creerà una bolla, come quella dove è stato nascosto negli ultimi 4 anni, ci rinchiuderemo li. Nessuno ci potrà trovare li dentro”  
Ares fece per dire qualcosa poi si fermò  
“aspetta … hai detto che nessuno vi può trovare?”  
Dae annuì  
“si, nessuno. Nemmeno i divini hanno il potere di trovare e attraversare la bolla”  
gli occhi di Ares si sgranarono  
“sei un genio Dae!”  
gli battè una manata sulla spalla che rischiò di farlo ruzzolare via  
“aspettami qua! Non ti muovere”  
Dae lo guardò allontanarsi senza capire cosa fosse accaduto, lo vide parlare prima con Artemide e  
Haxa, poi si unirono a loro anche Kyara e tutti gli altri, e dopo qualche minuto Ares tornò da lui  
sorridendo  
“quanto è grande quella bolla?”  
Dae confuso scrollò le spalle  
“non ne ho idea, quella dove la madre di Blue l’aveva nascosto conteneva un’isola intera”  
il sorriso di Ares si allargò ancora di più  
“allora amico avete appena trovato compagnia!”  
“in che senso scusa?”  
“nel senso che verremo tutti con voi nella bolla”.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

La bolla era il posto perfetto per nascondersi da Kronos e Ade, che sicuramente stavano già  
preparando la loro vendetta. Tutti insieme e al sicuro, avrebbero potuto trovare il modo per sconfiggere finalmente i loro due nemici.

Si prepararono a partire.

Blue mise in moto la sua magia e cominciò a creare il loro nuovo piccolo mondo.  
Kronos avrebbe tentato ogni cosa per trovarli, compreso attaccare le persone a loro più care,  
quindi decisero di portare con loro anche le famiglie.  
Artemide richiamò indietro Apollo, che stava guarendo Misa nella sua casa sull’Olimpo, Ares andò  
a prendere Elettra e il padre di Dae e Calad, Daniel e Martin invece, fecero una scelta, in realtà fu Daniel a farla ma Martin fu d’accordo con lui.

Daniel e Ares giunsero al castello del Regno del Nord e Daniel diede al padre una possibilità: gli  
raccontò quello che era accaduto con Kronos, gli spiegò la necessità di nascondersi e gli disse che  
voleva che andasse con loro, ma aggiunse anche che, se voleva andare con loro, avrebbe dovuto  
accettare che lui e Martin stavano insieme e non avrebbe mai più dovuto fare niente per separarli.  
Daniel disprezzava suo padre per il male che aveva fatto a Martin, ma non poteva lasciarlo in balia  
di Kronos, non sarebbe mai riuscito a condannare a morte suo padre per vendetta.  
Lui non era cosi.  
Re Brendan ascoltò le parole del figlio e fece ciò che era abituato a fare: elaborò una strategia per  
sopravvivere.  
Accettò le condizioni di Daniel, ma non fu una riappacificazione, fu la sigla di una tregua per  
necessità e Ares se ne rese conto subito, aveva visto la luce negli occhi del padre di Daniel, la  
stessa che brillava negli occhi di un serpente pronto a mordere alla prima distrazione.  
Quell’uomo aveva qualcosa in mente e Ares non vedeva l’ora di dirlo ad Haxa, che stava ancora  
aspettando l’occasione per punire Re Brendan per aver mandato Martin nell’Ade.  
Prima di andarsene dal Regno del Nord, presero con loro anche un'altra persona e poi fecero  
ritorno dagli altri.  
Quando giunsero alle grotte trovarono Blue che li aspettava, gli altri erano gia tutti nella bolla,  
quindi non persero tempo e pochi istanti dopo il divino li trasportò nel loro nuovo mondo,  
chiudendo dietro di se le porte sui Tre Regni.  
Ora nessuno li avrebbe potuti trovare.


	32. Chapter 32

Era oramai mattino quando si ritrovarono nella bolla.  
Mentre attendevano Blue e gli ultimi ritardatari, gli uomini e le donne della compagnia si guardavano intorno incuriositi e pieni di meraviglia.   
Si erano smaterializzati nelle grotte diretti verso un posto ignoto, nei loro pensieri probabilmente angusto e soffocante, invece si erano ritrovati sulla spiaggia di una meravigliosa, enorme, isola bagnata da un mare cristallino.  
La lunga spiaggia di fine sabbia rosa era un incanto, ma la cosa davvero incredibile era la foresta che avevano di fronte: lussureggiante, rigogliosa, viva. Artemide vibrò quando si mise in contatto con la natura di quel posto: sentiva gli animali correre, gli uccelli cantare, il vento suonare la sua melodia tra i rami degli alberi.   
Blue non aveva lasciato niente al caso, quella non era una bolla: era una fetta di Olimpo, dove sarebbe stato possibile vivere per sempre senza sentire la mancanza di nulla: animali da cacciare, pesci da pescare, frutta sugli alberi, acqua pura, mare, sole e, visibile dalla spiaggia su un’altura poco distante, un Reggia.

Blue apparve e con lui Ares, Daniel, Re Brendan e Helda.  
Ares andò subito a parlare con Haxa, Blue raggiunse gli altri, mentre Daniel cercò Martin ma non fece a tempo a dire nulla, perché Helda lanciò un urlò e scattò verso Martin  
“bambinoooooooooomiooooooooooooooooo”  
Martin, che aveva temuto la reazione di Helda nel vedere la sua trasformazione, le andò incontro e quando la donna si lanciò tra le sue braccia, lui la sollevò da terra felice facendole fare un giro tondo  
“mamička”  
la donna gorgogliava ridendo felice  
“oh bambino mio come sei diventato forte”  
quando la mise giù, lei gli rimase attaccata abbracciandolo con forza  
“sei bellissimo bambino mio, bellissimo”  
“non ti faccio paura mamička?”  
la donna si scostò con lo sguardo severo e l’inseparabile cuffia bianca che portava in testa tutta storta  
“perché mai dovresti farmi paura?”  
lui allargò le braccia e la guardò come per dire  
“bhè dai, non è che sia normale che io sembri il gigante delle Skarp Kant tutto tatuato”  
ma la donna sistemandosi la cuffia gli sorrise orgogliosa  
“sei solo diventato quello che avresti dovuto sempre essere”  
“scusatemi”  
una voce li interruppe e quando si voltarono Haxa era accanto a loro che guardava Helda con curiosità. Appena Helda la vide si inginocchiò nella sabbia  
“mia Signora Haxa che onore incontrarvi”  
la Dea si avvicinò alla donna e la fece alzare  
“io ti conosco”  
“si mia Signora, io sono Helda, la sorella di Samia”  
gli occhi di Haxa si sgranarono e le labbra le tremarono leggermente  
“Samia … tu … tu sei la sorella della balia di Martin?”  
Helda annuì  
“si mia Signora”  
“mi dispiace per tua sorella. Mi dispiace tanto”  
sembrava davvero addolorata e Helda si commosse  
“grazie mia Signora, lei vi era così fedele e vi amava davvero tanto”  
“lo so. Quindi tu sei la donna che ha allevato mio figlio?”  
Helda osò avvicinarsi a lei un po’ di più, la guardava con venerazione e affetto  
“si mia Signora. Quando mia sorella è fuggita con il vostro bambino, sapeva di non avere scampo, allora è andata da mia madre, le ha affidato Martin e poi è fuggita per attirare su di sé i cani infernali” la voce di Helda tremò a quei ricordi dolorosi “Ha chiesto a mia madre di portarmi il bambino, e mi ha fatto giurare che non avrei mai rivelato ne a lui, ne a nessun altro, la sua identità fino a quando Voi mia Signora, non foste venuta a riprenderlo. E così ho fatto. L’ho amato come se fosse mio figlio, l’ho cresciuto come meglio ho potuto, l’ho tenuto al sicuro e ho atteso che voi arrivaste”  
Haxa fu così rapida nell’abbracciarla, che Helda si lasciò sfuggire un gridolino, prima di paura e poi di sorpresa, un “AAAAHHH – OOOHHH” che fece sorridere Haxa, ma qualcuno accanto a loro non aveva nessuna voglia di sorridere  
“Tu sapevi che lei era mia madre???”  
la voce di Martin fece sobbalzare Helda, che si allontanò di colpo da Haxa e vedendo il volto scuro di Martin, si strinse le mani dispiaciuta  
“mi dispiace bambino mio, non potevo dirtelo, non potevo, l’ho giurato, era per il tuo bene”  
Martin era confuso e arrabbiato  
“mi hai mentito mamička? Per tutti questi anni mi hai mentito?”  
“NO!” gridò la donna “non ti ho mai mentito, ti ho solo protetto. Lo sai quanto ti ho amato, lo sai”  
Helda cominciò a piangere, Daniel si avvicinò a Martin e gli posò una mano su un braccio  
“Martin, pensi davvero che Helda avrebbe fatto qualcosa per farti del male? Probabilmente tenere quel segreto ha fatto più male a lei che a te”  
Martin guardò ancora la donna che lo aveva allevato, e ricordò ogni cosa che lei aveva fatto per lui, ricordò l’amore con cui lo aveva cresciuto e la rabbia svanì subito, ci era già passato con Daniel e aveva imparato la lezione, un piccolo sorriso spuntò sulle sue labbra  
“no, la mia mamička non mi farebbe mai del male”  
si fece avanti e abbracciò Helda che scoppiò a piangere ancora più forte  
“perdonami mamička, non piangere”  
“se avessi potuto ti avrei detto la verità da subito, te lo giuro bambino mio”  
“lo so. Mi devi perdonare, ma sono successe così tante cose in questo viaggio, che a volte la verità mi confonde invece di aiutarmi a capire”  
“avrei tanto voluto essere con te quando lo hai scoperto per aiutarti bambino mio”  
“mi basta che tu sia qua ora”  
mentre lo diceva guardò Haxa, la Dea annuì e gli sorrise, non era dispiaciuta per quel legame che univa suo figlio ad Helda, si vedeva, e Martin gliene fu immensamente grato.  
Blue si avvicinò  
“scusate l’interruzione, ma Apollo ha bisogno di un posto dove poter continuare a curare Misa, potrete continuare a parlare alla Reggia”  
Helda sgranò gli occhi  
“Apollo? Il Dio del sole?”  
Martin rise sciogliendo l’abbraccio  
“si mamička, Apollo il dio del sole, e quello che era con voi a Dromi era Ares, il dio della guerra e poi qui c’è anche Artemide ….”  
mentre Martin continuava a parlare, si incamminarono lungo la spiaggia seguendo gli altri, e quando Fernando portò loro Lys, ad Helda per poco non venne un colpo dalla gioia scoprendo che era la bambina di Martin e Daniel.  
Dietro di loro intanto Re Brendan, che ne Martin, ne Haxa, avevano degnato di uno sguardo, ascoltava e rimuginava.  
Lungo il sentiero verso il castello poterono ammirare la bellezza dell’isola e una volta giunti, Blue, dopo aver mostrato ad Apollo dove erano le camere da letto, fece vedere al resto della compagnia la dimora che aveva creato   
Era una Reggia di una bellezza squisita, Blue si era ispirato alle case elfiche nel crearla: un grande salone li accolse appena oltre il portone d’ingresso e la prima cosa che notarono tutti, fu il profumo che impregnava l’aria: era l’aroma di diversi tipi di legno e resine mischiato al profumo di fiori. Un aroma fresco e rilassante. Il salone dove si trovavano aveva una porta a destra che conduceva ad un altro salone, una porta a sinistra che conduceva alla sala da pranzo, uno scalone centrale che portava al piano superiore dove c’erano le camere da letto e due porte sul fondo che si aprivano su due lunghi corridoi.   
Lungo il corridoio di sinistra si accedeva alle cucine, collegate con la sala da pranzo, dal corridoio di destra invece si accedeva alla sala da ballo, a fare da divisorio tra i due corridoi c’era la biblioteca, attraversandola si poteva passare da un corridoio all’altro senza bisogno di tornare al salone principale, entrambe i corridoi sfociavano su un giardino sul retro, che era di una bellezza da togliere il fiato, ai lati del quale c’erano gli ingressi delle due torri posteriori della Reggia.  
Per ultime, Blue mostrò loro le camere da letto al piano superiore, invitando ognuno a scegliere la sistemazione che preferiva.  
Erano tutti stanchi e scombussolati, quindi scelsero le loro stanze e si ritirano per riposare. 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Apollo appoggiò finalmente Misa sul letto e sospirò, il suo piccolo prescelto dormiva ancora, ma tutto quella storia della bolla e della Reggia, aveva ritardato la sua guarigione.   
Con delicatezza gli sfilò la tunica bianca che gli aveva messo quando avevano dovuto lasciare l’Olimpo, poi si spogliò anche lui e si sdraiò al suo fianco sul letto. Il pallore della pelle di Misa gli faceva stringere lo stomaco e i lividi sul suo corpo lo facevano infuriare, dovette fare uno sforzo immane per tenere a freno la rabbia e concentrarsi, respirando profondamente ritrovò la calma, poi appoggiò una mano sul petto di Misa e chiudendo gli occhi, lasciò che il suo potere fluisse dentro il prescelto.   
Apollo non aveva poteri di guarigione e infatti non stava guarendo Misa, stava facendo molto di più: stava condividendo la sua divinità con lui.   
Un Dio che condivide il suo potere, lo fa sapendo che si sta unendo inscindibilmente ad un'altra persona. Non è un semplice dono: è una fusione.   
E Apollo aveva capito di voler fare parte di Misa più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.   
Lo aveva capito alla Rocca, quando aveva creduto di averlo perso, in quei momenti terribili Misa era divenuto il centro del suo mondo, l’unico per cui valesse la pena combattere e l’unico che volesse davvero difendere.  
La vera simbiosi tra Apollo e Misa si era creata li, mentre Misa urlava per il dolore e Apollo agonizzava con lui, mentre Misa chiamava il suo nome e Apollo impazziva perché non poteva aiutarlo. Il dio del sole aveva fatto un giuramento: se fossero sopravvissuti, nessuno li avrebbe più separati ed era esattamente quello che stava facendo ora: stava rendendo lui e Misa inseparabili.   
D’ora in poi lui e Misa avrebbero sentito le emozioni dell’altro, provato il dolore dell’altro, avrebbero avuto la forza dell’altro, avrebbero condiviso l’immortalità e se fosse accaduto, anche la morte. Ma soprattutto, avrebbero condiviso l’amore: un amore unico.  
Misa si sarebbe rigenerato e le ferite sarebbero sparite, avrebbe avuto in dono anche i poteri di Apollo, in frazione ridotta certo, ma li avrebbe avuti, e Apollo non vedeva l’ora di insegnare al suo gattino come usarli, perché era certo che si sarebbe divertito un sacco.  
Era il suo dono d’amore al suo Prescelto, l’unico che potesse veramente chiamarsi così.  
Al pensiero dell’eternità insieme a Misa, Apollo sorrise e continuò a far fluire il suo potere, attendendo con ansia il momento in cui si sarebbe svegliato.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

“Sei stato magnifico alla Rocca Nando” Sergio gli strappò la casacca e lo baciò lasciandolo senza fiato “ho visto il fuoco che bruciava nei tuoi occhi quando hai infilato la spada nella schiena di Ade”  
gli slacciò i calzoni muovendo le mani freneticamente “se non fossi stato già innamorato di te, mi sarei innamorato sicuramente in quel momento”  
Fernando non riusciva a rispondere, perché Sergio lo stava facendo impazzire e lui non desiderava altro che farsi scopare selvaggiamente  
“Sese …”  
miagolò cercando di strusciarsi contro di lui in cerca di più attrito mentre la bocca di Sergio lo divorava, aveva la pelle che bruciava, il cuore che gli galoppava con la forza di un uragano, voleva disperatamente essere preso e Sergio ringhiò perché lo sapeva.  
C’era qualcosa di animalesco nella brama che avevano uno dell’altro, un bisogno impossibile da ignorare, le loro anime si chiamavano, gridavano la voglia di fondersi, di marchiarsi, di possedersi.  
I vestiti volarono via, strappati con una brutalità da fare quasi male, ma era un dolore così dolce, che non faceva altro che aumentare il bisogno di averne ancora, sempre di più.  
Avevano rischiato di morire quella notte e lo sapevano, ora avevano bisogno di sapere che erano vivi, ancora insieme.  
La stanza sembrava aver preso fuoco insieme a loro, Sergio si staccò dalla bocca di Fernando solo per prenderlo per i capelli e girarlo, non c’era spazio per la tenerezza, non in quel momento, Fernando lo sapeva e tremava per l’attesa di quello che stava per accadere, sentì una pressione dietro le ginocchia e si ritrovò carponi sul pavimento, Sergio subito dietro di lui che lo obbligò ad allargare le gambe e ci si infilò in mezzo con forza, schiacciando l’erezione contro le sue natiche senza mai lasciare la presa sui suoi capelli.   
Frenando inarcò la schiena con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca socchiusa mentre Sergio affondava i denti nella carne della sua spalla e il dolore lo fece quasi venire  
“Seseee”  
un richiamo, una richiesta alla quale Sergio rispose lubrificandosi due dita con la saliva e spingendole nella sua apertura.  
Fernando gridò, sgroppò mentre Sergio lo scopava con le dita, in fondo, sempre più velocemente, lo preparava e lo scopava allo stesso tempo, Fernando si spingeva contro la sua mano chiedendo molto di più mentre Sergio lo mordeva, lo baciava, lo faceva implorare e alla fine le dita sparirono e Fernando finalmente ebbe quello che voleva.  
Con un ruggito Sergio entrò dentro di lui e a Fernando si mozzò il fiato in gola, strozzando un grido che non riuscì ad uscire, poi le dita di Sergio affondarono nella carne dei suoi fianchi e strinsero mentre cominciava a scoparlo come non aveva mai fatto.   
Selvaggio, crudele, divino.  
Il sudore che li ricopriva era un olio che faceva scivolare i loro corpi con ancora più foga, Sergio si chinò sulla sua schiena e morsicò Fernando sulla nuca, come un leone che tiene ferma la sua leonessa mentre la domina, ed era esattamente questo che Fernando voleva, sentirsi suo   
“ti amo” gridò “ti amo Sese”  
e Sergio spinse ancora con più forza, martellandolo fino a scopargli l’anima e Fernando godeva, gemeva e godeva senza ritegno, dominato dall’uomo che amava più di ogni altra cosa, più di se stesso e lo faceva sapendo che anche Sergio lo amava allo stesso modo.  
Sergio sentiva Nando sciogliersi sotto di lui, creta nelle sue mani della quale poteva fare quello che voleva e non aveva più niente da chiedere alla vita, perché quello era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno.   
Sentì l’orgasmo arrivare, il formicolio alla base della spina dorsale si intensificò  
“Nando …”  
ringhiò e Fernando, come rispondendo ad un comando buttò la testa indietro, inarcandosi ed esplodendo senza che lui lo toccasse, il suo calore aumentò, Sergio sentì la propria erezione avvolta da una morsa infuocata e spingendosi con ancora più forza venne dentro di lui ruggendo.  
Crollarono uno sopra l’altro sul pavimento e stravolti, cedettero al sonno senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Natanian salì sul tetto della torre di destra e Akry atterrò poco dopo  
“va tutto bene amico mio?”  
gli chiese l’elfo accarezzando il collo del drago  
“si, la magia di Blue è forte ma non mi infastidisce. Tu sembri stanco Natanian”  
“un po’, stavo per andare a riposare ma volevo sapere come stavi”  
il drago gli diede una piccola spinta affettuosa con il muso  
“sto bene. Vai dal tuo compagno”  
Natanian sorrise  
“Calad sta già dormendo, è crollato sul letto come un sasso”  
“e dovresti già dormire anche tu, è stata una notte faticosa e meritate tutti un po’ di riposo”  
l’elfo sbadigliò  
“si credo che ascolterò il tuo consiglio”  
accarezzò ancora una volta il drago e poi se ne andò, lasciando anche lui al suo meritato riposo.  
Quando entrò nella camera che avevano scelto, fece il meno rumore possibile per non svegliare Calad, si spogliò e lentamente si infilò sotto le coperte con lui.  
Appena gli fu vicino Calad si spostò e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto  
“Akry sta bene?”  
la sua voce impastata dal sonno fece sorridere Natanian che gli baciò la testa  
“si sta bene”  
“ottimo”  
rispose Calad, poi il suo respiro si fece subito regolare, segno che si era già riaddormentato, stringendolo a se Natanian sospirò felice e dopo poco si addormentò anche lui.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Ares gattonò sul letto e quando fu accanto ad Elettra appoggiò la testa al suo pancione  
“mi siete mancate”  
disse dolcemente ed Elettra sorrise infilandogli una mano nei capelli facendogli una carezza  
“anche tu ci sei mancato papà. Eravamo preoccupate per te e Fernando”  
Ares le accarezzò la pancia  
“mi dispiace. Tutto questo non vi fa bene”  
Elettra rise  
“Ares, sono più forte di così, lo sai”  
“si lo so, ma non avrei mai voluto farvi trovare in questa situazione”  
Elettra lo accarezzò ancora  
“la colpa è di Kronos e Ade, non tua”  
il suo tono serio e deciso fece sollevare gli occhi ad Ares che la guardò pieno di adorazione  
“ti amo mia Regina lo sai?”  
lei gli sorrise  
“si lo so e anche io ti amo”  
Ares si arrampicò fino a lei e la baciò dolcemente attento a non schiacciarla, poi la prese tra le braccia e Elettra si sistemò contro di lui  
“ha combattuto bene Fernando?”  
Ares rise  
“bene? lui e Sergio ci hanno salvati tutti. Sapevi che tuo figlio sa smaterializzarsi?”  
Elettra alzò gli occhi verso di lui sorpresa  
“davvero? No, non lo sapevo”  
Ares annuì pieno di orgoglio  
“è stato magnifico. Nessuno sapeva che fosse in grado di farlo, lui e Sergio hanno mantenuto il segreto e questo ci ha salvati perché Kronos li ha sottovalutati lasciandoli liberi. Invece loro lo hanno fregato”  
rise di gusto poi si fermò di colpo   
“dovranno darmi delle spiegazioni quei due! Non si tengono segreti con me!”  
fu Elettra a ridere questa volta  
“ma se hai appena detto che quel segreto vi ha salvati”  
Ares si imbronciò  
“si bhè ma almeno a me potevano dirlo …”  
Elettra scosse la testa  
“dormi brontolone che io e tua figlia abbiamo sonno”  
Ares si imbronciò ancora di più  
“speriamo che almeno lei assomigli a me, tre contro uno non vale”  
“non sperarci”  
sussurrò Elettra e Ares sorrise perché in realtà preferiva mille volte che la sua bambina somigliasse alla sua dolce amata Regina.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

“Mi dispiace”  
Dae si fermò sulla porta del bagno ancora gocciolante, era appena uscito dalla vasca, si stava asciugando i capelli e si bloccò così, con l’asciugamano in testa, Blue era seduto sul bordo del letto e fissava il pavimento  
“ti dispiace per cosa Blue?”  
“per averti costretto a seguirmi qui”  
Dae si tolse l’asciugamano dalla testa e nudo, si incamminò verso di lui, quando gli fu di fronte si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e con due dita lo obbligò a sollevare il mento e a guardarlo negli occhi  
“tu non mi hai obbligato a fare niente amore. Io ti seguirei ovunque, anche tra le fiamme dell’Ade se fosse necessario”  
le labbra di Blue si strinsero fino a divenire una linea rugosa e pallida e una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia, Dae si avvicinò di più e la asciugò con un dito  
“non piangere”  
“come posso non piangere se invece di darti tutto quello che vuoi, ti costringo a nasconderti per sempre in questo posto?”  
Dae gli appoggiò una mano sulla nuca e lo tirò verso di se, inizialmente Blue fece un po’ di resistenza ma poi si lasciò andare e appoggiò la fronte alla sua spalla, Dae gli baciò la testa  
“cosa vuoi che mi importi dove staremo? A me basta che tu sia con me Blue. Ho rischiato di impazzire quando te ne sei andato, e non voglio più vivere senza di te. Questo posto è meraviglioso perché ci sei tu, anche la Rocca sarebbe stata meravigliosa con te al mio fianco”  
Blue lo abbracciò schiacciando la faccia contro la sua pelle  
“davvero?”  
“si amore mio, davvero”  
“mi amerai per sempre Dae?”  
“si”  
“e sarai soltanto mio?”  
“solo tuo amore mio”   
rimasero abbracciati per un po’ così, poi Dae si allontanò e cominciò a spogliarlo.  
Il divino lo lasciò fare, poi si lasciò portare a letto e si rannicchiò fra le braccia del suo amato Dae, il loro futuro era incerto e buio, ma se fossero riusciti a restare insieme, allora tutti i sacrifici avrebbero avuto un senso.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

In piedi di fronte alla finestra aperta, Martin guardò Daniel e Lys dormire nel grande letto a baldacchino della loro stanza e gli mancò l’aria, si voltò e prese a respirare a grandi boccate nel tentativo di riempirsi i polmoni.   
Un velo di sudore gli imperlò il labbro superiore, si appoggiò al bordo della finestra e lo strinse con forza, fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, una morsa gelida gli stringeva lo stomaco e il cuore accellerò fino a salirgli in gola.  
“respira Martin, respira e passerà subito”  
se lo ripeteva per aiutarsi e dopo un po’ funzionò.  
Cominciò a calmarsi e riuscì a staccare una mano per asciugarsi il sudore dal labbro, il cuore cominciò a rallentare, la sua mente smise di vorticare furiosamente, l’attacco di panico se ne stava andando e lui chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente un ultima volta.  
La paura l’aveva trovato e ora sembrava non volerlo lasciare andare più.   
Dopo quello che era successo alla Rocca, ogni volta che guardava Lys e Daniel, la paura lo assaliva e lo schiacciava, il rischio che avevano corso di perdersi per sempre era stato così grande, che lo aveva segnato indelebilmente. Non era stato in grado di proteggere Daniel, e Kronos si era quasi preso anche Lys. Chiuso in quella rete si era sentito inerme e debole, incapace di difendere la sua famiglia, completamente in balia di quei due Dei folli e crudeli.   
E ora era dovuto fuggire, invece di infierire su di loro con tutta la sua furia, si era dovuto nascondere e il suo orgoglio era stato ferito a morte.  
La rabbia prese il posto della paura, ma era una rabbia inutile, perché non poteva essere diretta contro Kronos o Ade e questo lo fece sentire ancora più male di come già stava.  
Un braccio sbucò dall’oscurità e si avvolse intorno alla sua vita, un corpo caldo si appoggiò alla sua schiena nuda  
“ti stai allontanando ancora da me”  
il fiato caldo di Daniel sulla pelle lo fece rabbrividire, chiuse ancora gli occhi e non rispose, Daniel lo strinse un po’ più forte, come per paura che fuggisse davvero  
“non tagliarmi fuori, parla con me”  
“io …”  
probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto, se fosse stato capace di tradurre in parole i pensieri, avrebbe detto tutto quello che provava a Daniel, ma non sapeva come fare e tacque. Ci fu un lungo silenzio e Martin pensò che Daniel avrebbe frainteso, che si sarebbe allontanato, invece Daniel gli diede un bacio dolce sulla spalla  
“la paura è difficile da descrivere a parole”  
Martin si irrigidì leggermente e Daniel lo baciò ancora  
“insieme amore, la paura la possiamo sconfiggere solo insieme. Io mi prendo cura di te e tu ti prendi cura di me. Me lo hai detto tu Martin, è la lezione che ho dovuto imparare per non perderti. Non sei solo amore”  
baciò ancora la sua schiena, una, dieci, cento volte e continuò a ripetergli la stessa cosa  
“non sei solo”.  
Martin sentì il peso che aveva sul cuore alleggerirsi, Daniel era riuscito a dire le uniche parole che lui aveva bisogno di sentire, tremando leggermente gli accarezzò il braccio che teneva intorno alla sua vita e arrivò fino alla sua mano, intrecciò le dita alle sue e quando Daniel lo ripetè ancora una volta, la paura scivolò via.   
Martin si voltò attento a non sciogliere l’abbraccio di Daniel e quando si trovò faccia a faccia con lui lo baciò. Un bacio appassionato, dove trasmise tutto l’amore che aveva dentro all’uomo che amava, Daniel aveva davvero capito di cosa lui aveva bisogno e glielo aveva dimostrato. Si baciarono a lungo, stretti uno all’altro, innamorati più che mai e ora, anche sicuri di essersi lasciati alle spalle tutti gli ostacoli che li avevano separati in passato.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Nella Reggia era sceso il silenzio.   
Tutti riposavano tranquillamente mentre il sole splendeva alto illuminando l’isola incantata.  
Tutti tranne Helda.  
In piedi, davanti all’ingresso della Reggia, si guardava intorno mentre la sua mente assimilava gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore e tutte le notizie di cui era venuta a conoscenza.  
La scoperta di quello che Re Brendan aveva fatto, era stata la cosa che l’aveva sconvolta di più, aveva lavorato al servizio di quell’uomo per 20 anni, e non lo avrebbe mai fatto capace di un atto così vile e spregevole. Daniel era stato troppo buono con lui, se fosse stato per lei gli avrebbe strappato il cuore, non certo portato al sicuro, ma non dipendeva da lei, quindi doveva accettare la decisione di Daniel e appoggiarlo.   
Ma una cosa era certa, ora avrebbe tenuto gli occhi ben aperti e non avrebbe più permesso a quell’uomo di fare del male ai suoi bambini.   
Lei li aveva allevati, lei li aveva amati e cresciuti come una madre, e lui non doveva osare mai più toccarli in nessun modo.   
Sistemandosi la cuffia prese un gran respiro: era ora di tornare a prendersi cura dei suoi bambini, e tanto che c’era avrebbe pensato anche a tutti gli altri.  
Si voltò verso il portone d’ingresso della Reggia, il suo sguardo deciso e il suo sorriso dicevano tutto: Helda era pronta per prendersi cura dell’Esercito dell’Oracolo.  
Entrò dentro e per prima cosa ispezionò la Reggia da cima a fondo, non ci fu stanza, anfratto o torrione dove non entrò. Poi passò alle cucine: accese i fuochi dei forni e poi andò ad ispezionare la dispensa. Il cibo non mancava di certo e cominciò a portare in cucina frutta, verdura, carne e tutti gli ingredienti che le occorrevano per dare vita alla sua magia culinaria.  
Ben presto la Reggia si riempì dei profumi del pane caldo che cuoceva e dei dolci che aveva sfornato. Mentre le sue pietanze cuocevano lentamente sul fuoco, lei andò in cerca di spezie.  
Le trovò nel giardino sul retro e le colse portandole in cucina, poi tornò e colse dei fiori che mise nella sala da pranzo, in onore delle donne che dormivano nelle stanze di sopra.   
Un tocco femminile tra tutti quei guerrieri muscolosi non faceva certo male.  
Pulì, riordinò, organizzò, preparò. In poche ore la Reggia fu in suo potere e lei ne divenne la Regina.  
Quando tutto fu pronto e sistemato come lei voleva, andò in biblioteca e dopo aver scelto un libro che le poteva piacere, si sedette su una poltrona e attese che la grande famiglia si svegliasse.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Misa aprì gli occhi lentamente.  
La luce che entrava dalle finestre gli mostrò una camera che lui non conosceva, si guardò intorno confuso  
“ti sei svegliato finalmente”  
si voltò e vide Apollo accanto a lui che, girato su un fianco, gli accarezzava dolcemente i capelli  
“Febo …”  
Apollo gli sorrise   
“buongiorno gattino”  
Misa sbattè le palpebre, la sua memoria era lacunosa e offuscata, non riusciva a rammentare niente  
“Dove siamo? cosa è successo?”  
Apollo gli accarezzò dolcemente una guancia  
“siamo in un posto sicuro, non ti ricordi niente di quello che è successo alla Rocca?”  
sentendo nominare la Rocca, una porta nella mente di Misa si spalancò e quando i ricordi affiorarono tutti insieme, lui cominciò a tremare   
“Kronos … Ade …”  
Apollo lo abbracciò e Misa si rannicchiò contro di lui terrorizzato  
“stai tranquillo, non ci sono più. Sei al sicuro adesso”  
“mi hanno fatto male, tanto male Febo”  
il dio del sole lo strinse più forte  
“lo so amore, ma non te ne faranno mai più. Te lo giuro”  
sentire Misa tremare a quel modo straziava Apollo, ma allo stesso tempo, averlo di nuovo tra le sue braccia sano e salvo, gli riempiva il cuore di gioia.  
Misa si rannicchiò ancora di più contro di lui spingendo forte come se volesse entrargli nel petto, Apollo lo accarezzò e lo cullò fino a quando non sentì che si rilassava, la paura stava scivolando via, strusciò il mento sulla sua testa e Misa sospirò solleticandogli la pelle con il suo fiato caldo  
“va tutto bene amore”  
sussurrò e Misa sollevò gli occhi per guardarlo, quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono accadde qualcosa, il potere che Apollo aveva riversato nel suo piccolo prescelto prese vita e cercò quello del dio del sole, per completare quella fusione che era cominciata ore prima.  
Misa si irrigidì sgranando gli occhi mentre la sua pelle si illuminava del colore dell’oro  
“Febo … cosa mi succede?”  
Apollo gli sorrise dolcemente mentre anche la sua pelle si illuminava  
“non avere paura Misa”  
Misa cominciò a sudare e ad ansimare  
“sento caldo Febo, tanto caldo, perché?”  
“è il mio sole che sta nascendo dentro di te”  
il cuore di Misa cominciò a galoppare furiosamente a quelle parole  
“cosa … cosa hai fatto Febo?”  
ma conosceva già la risposta, perché i Sacerdoti gli avevano insegnato anche quello, Apollo si chinò su di lui  
“dimmelo tu Misa, cosa ho fatto?”  
Misa cominciò a piangere, questa volta per la gioia  
“mi hai donato il tuo cuore”  
Apollo gli sorrise   
“si amore mio, ti ho donato il mio cuore”  
e mentre si chinava a baciare Misa, anche il cuore del Dio del Sole prese a battere velocemente, l’emozione profonda di quel momento coinvolse anche lui, a tal punto, che si lasciò sfuggire un gemito mentre assaporava le labbra del suo piccolo prescelto.   
Misa allacciò le braccia intorno al collo di Apollo e affondò le mani nei suoi lunghi capelli biondi mentre il loro bacio diventava rovente come il potere che scorreva nei loro corpi, un bagliore sfolgorante li avvolse completamente, divennero luce e si fusero insieme, poi tornarono carne e quando la luce svanì, lasciò due corpi ma un anima e un cuore solo.

“Febo …”  
Apollo vibrò guardando Misa  
“dimmi amore”  
“i tuoi occhi … sono del colore dell’oro, non sono più verdi”  
“anche i tuoi amore”  
quello era il marchio della loro unione, il segno di ciò che ora erano diventati, ora tutti avrebbero visto e saputo che loro erano una cosa sola, legati per l’eternità.  
Misa dovette riprendere fiato prima di riuscire a parlare, e anche allora, la sua voce risultò solo un sussurro  
“sei mio ora?”  
“si”  
“e io sono tuo?”  
“si”  
fu Misa a baciarlo questa volta e Apollo gemette ancora nella sua bocca, sentiva tutte le emozioni che attraversavano Misa e sapeva che, anche Misa, ora poteva sentire le sue.  
Una simbiosi totale, un desiderio e un amore reciproco sconfinati e indissolubili, che con il tempo avrebbero imparato a conoscere.   
Rimasero accoccolati a letto a sussurrarsi cose che poterono udire soltanto loro fino a quando, un leggero bussare alla porta, non li riportò con i piedi per terra (o almeno lo fece in parte)  
“avanti”  
disse Apollo con un tono serafico e quando Kyara entrò stava già sorridendo  
“chiedo scusa, volevo sapere come stava Misa”  
Misa alzò la testa e quando l’Oracolo vide i suoi occhi dorati, sorrise ancora più largamente comprendendone il significato  
“sta bene ora”  
le disse Apollo e Kyara annuì   
“oh lo vedo! Ne sono felice, molto felice, per tutto intendo. Se nel caso vi andasse di uscire dal letto” e con un occhiata maliziosa fece avvampare Misa “Helda ha preparato da mangiare per un esercito”  
Apollo annuì e Kyara si voltò senza aggiungere altro e se ne andò.  
Misa nascose la faccia contro il suo petto  
“Febooo, ora tutti penseranno che noi … che abbiamo …”  
non riusciva a finire la frase e Apollo lo aiutò  
“che abbiamo fatto l’amore?”  
Misa annuì furiosamente  
“e ti dispiacerebbe così tanto che lo pensassero?”  
“no. Cioè si. Io sono il Prescelto Febo. Devo essere puro”  
Apollo gli accarezzò i lunghi capelli rosa dolcemente  
“lo so e io ti prometto che, fino al giorno in cui non ti reclamerò davanti ai Sacerdoti, tutti penseranno che sei puro”  
Misa sollevò la testa un po’ perplesso  
“Perché devono solo pensarlo? Io sono puro”  
gli occhi di Apollo si infiammarono togliendo il fiato a Misa  
“certo amore mio, fino a stanotte lo resterai di sicuro.”  
poi si lanciò sulla sua bocca e Misa sprofondò in un mare d’amore e di cuscini.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando la casa cominciò a riprendere vita.  
Facce assonnate vagavano un po’ spaesate per stanze e corridoi che ancora non avevano imparato a conoscere, ma avevano tutti una meta ben precisa: il posto da cui proveniva quell’incredibile profumo di cibo.  
Chi prima e chi dopo, riuscirono tutti a trovare la sala da pranzo che lentamente cominciò a riempirsi. I commensali si accomodarono al grande tavolo rettangolare di legno massiccio al centro della stanza e Helda cominciò a portare loro ogni sorta di leccornia che aveva preparato.  
I guerrieri, reduci dalle razioni non certo eccezionali del periodo passato nel deserto, si avventarono sul cibo e non alzarono la testa sino a quando il loro stomaco non fu in parte riempito. Più svegli e soddisfatti cominciarono a chiacchierare e finalmente qualcuno si rese conto che non tutti erano scesi a mangiare  
“dove sono Apollo e Misa?”  
chiese Ares e subito cominciò a serpeggiare la preoccupazione che le ferite del piccolo prescelto fossero peggiorate, quando Sergio si offrì di andare a controllare, Kyara prese la parola  
“non è necessario che tu vada a controllare Sergio, Misa sta bene. Apollo ha guarito le sue ferite”  
Artemide la guardò stupita  
“mio fratello non ha il potere di guarire”  
l’Oracolo sorrise   
“lo so. Infatti Apollo non ha usato i suoi poteri per guarirlo. Apollo gli ha donato una parte del suo potere e Misa è guarito da solo”  
nella sala calò il silenzio più assoluto.   
La guardavano tutti: qualcuno confuso, qualcun altro incredulo, lei con tutta la calma del mondo si portò alla bocca una fragola e la morsicò con gusto  
“il piccolo Misa ha ottenuto ciò che tanto desiderava. Apollo lo ha scelto come suo compagno per l’eternità”  
“mio fratello ha … ha condiviso il suo potere con Misa?”  
chiese Artemide con la voce tremolante per lo shock e Kyara annuì  
“si, Apollo lo ha reso immortale”  
si sollevò un brusio di voci, sopra le quali si udì distintamente quella di Daniel, che era decisamente più confuso di tutti gli altri  
“ma come è possibile? Misa è umano, non può diventare immortale”.  
Daniel aveva posto la domanda che i più giovani seduti a quel tavolo si stavano ponendo come lui, ma era l’unico veramente interessato alla risposta, perché lui era l’unico umano tra tutti i presenti (fatta eccezione per suo padre, ma lui non contavisto che sta sulle palle a tutti).   
Lui era l’unico destinato ad invecchiare e a morire. Si, anche gli elfi non erano immortali, ma vivevano centinaia di anni e avevano la magia che li aiutava a guarire, lui invece no. Lui sarebbe invecchiato presto, sempre che non fosse morto prima in battaglia, lui si sarebbe spento a differenza di tutti gli altri, a differenza di Martin.   
Era il suo destino, era inevitabile.  
O almeno era quello che si era detto ogni volta che aveva pensato che Martin invece era un Dio, che sarebbe sopravvissuto a lui, che avrebbe continuato a vivere la sua vita senza di lui.   
Era un pensiero che lo tormentava, che gli scioglieva le budella come acido, ma lo aveva accettato, era la vita.   
Perché per Misa era diverso? Perché Misa si e lui no?  
La voce di Haxa lo strappò a quel vortice di pensieri  
“Un Dio può donare una parte del suo potere ad un umano Daniel, così facendo lo rende immortale. E’ una cosa che è accaduta così raramente, che le uniche persone che mi ricordo lo abbiano fatto, sono in questa stanza”  
e si voltò a guardare Ares ed Elettra.   
Il dio della guerra prese per mano la sua regina, le sorrise e lei ricambiò con gli occhi pieni d’amore, Fernando e Sergio li guardarono a bocca aperta e Kyara finì il discorso di Haxa rivolgendosi direttamente a Daniel  
“credo però,chequello che Daniel volesse realmente sapere,erase questo dono sia qualcosa che meritano solo pochi eletti, o se anche lui possa magari sperare di ricevere un giorno quel dono da un certo Syn.Giusto Daniel?”  
Daniel annuì arrossendo e Kyara gli sorrise  
“si Daniel, è un dono che può essere fatto anche a te, perché è un gesto d’amore. Non si tratta solo di donare il potere o l’immortalità, si tratta di condividere anima, mente e cuore con la persona a cui si fa questo dono. Due persone diventano una, per sempre, quindi se un Syn a caso, mettiamo Martin, ti amasse davvero, potrebbe farti questo dono”  
Daniel rimase in silenzio, e mentre nella sala il discorso si spostava di nuovo sull’unione di Apollo e Misa, una mano calda si posò sulla sua nuca e con delicatezza, ma anche decisione, lo obbligò a girarsi.  
Martin era li che lo guardava, con gli occhi che bruciavano  
“sei uno stupido lo sai?”  
Daniel sbattè le palpebre confuso e Martin appoggiò la fronte alla sua  
“credi che io non abbia pensato al fatto che tu sei mortale? Ogni volta che combattiamo o che facciamo progetti per il futuro ci penso”  
Daniel non riuscì a dire niente e Martin strusciò il naso contro il suo  
“Non avrai pensato che sarei rimasto a guardarti morire vero? Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per impedirlo. Gholem mi aveva già parlato di questa possibilità di donarti il mio potere, aspettavo solo il momento giusto per parlarne con te”  
le labbra di Daniel cominciarono a tremare e Martin gli afferrò il viso con le mai  
“si, sei uno stupido” gli diede un bacio “proprio stupido” gliene diede un altro “stupido” il terzo bacio li fece vibrare entrambe “io e te vivremo per l’eternità o moriremo insieme”  
Daniel deglutì a fatica  
“preferisco la prima”  
rispose con voce strozzata e Martin scoppiò in una fragorosa risata prima di baciarlo ancora e questa volta con una passione tale da togliergli il fiato. 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Dall’altra parte della sala, in fondo al tavolo, Re Brendan aveva osservato la scena e trattenuto a stento la rabbia: suo figlio che baciava un uomo in pubblico, era una cosa inaccettabile, un abominio. Quella sala era piena di uomini che si accoppiavano fra loro, non si stupiva che fossero a malapena sopravvissuti allo scontro con Kronos e Ade.   
Erano tutti effeminati e deboli. Suo figlio compreso.   
Strinse con forza l’elsa della spada fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, lui sapeva di chi era la colpa della debolezza di suo figlio: era di Martin, lui aveva corrotto Daniel, facendolo diventare quello che era ora e meritava di morire per questo.   
Ma non ora, Re Brendan aspettava l’occasione giusta, sapeva che sarebbe arrivata e questa volta non avrebbe fallito.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Gholem ringhiò sottovoce, lo fece così piano che solo Haxa, seduta alla sua destra, lo sentì  
“lo so Gholem … lo so”  
gli sussurrò la Dea, e il piccolo demone infilò gli artigli nel legno della sedia su cui era seduto  
“mia signora sento l’odio di quell’uomo per il Syn, lo vedo, la sua anima è nera. Lasciatemelo uccidere”  
Haxa gli sorrise  
“non ancora Gholem, ma ti prometto che quando sarà il momento, lascerò un pezzo anche a te”  
Gholem ringhiò ancora e Martin, che sedeva alla destra di Haxa sporse la testa  
“che succede Gholem?”  
il piccolo demone cambiò subito espressione e gli sorrise  
“niente mio Syn, perché?”  
“mi sembrava di averti sentito ringhiare”  
“erano ricordi mio Syn, pensavo alle pozze di pece infuocata dell’Ade e ne sentivo nostalgia”  
Martin sollevò un sopracciglio   
“nostalgia?”  
“si … ripensavo a quando ci immergevo le anime nere degli uomini cattivi e gongolavo da solo”  
Haxa si lasciò scappare un risata e Martin la guardò male  
“voi due non me la raccontate giusta. State tramando qualcosa”  
Haxa e Gholem negarono vigorosamente e questo non fece che aumentare i sospetti di Martin  
“vi tengo d’occhio”  
li minacciò e Haxa e Gholem gli mostrarono le zanne sorridendo  
“anche noi”  
gli risposero in coro e questo fu abbastanza inquietante da convincere Martin a voltarsi verso Daniel fingendo di non aver sentito.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Il primo giorno nella bolla passò così per la Compagnia, tra esplorazioni, ozio, buon cibo e riposo.  
Ne avevano bisogno tutti e nessuno si lamentò.   
Quando giunse la notte, tutti si ritirarono nelle loro stanze e il silenzio cadde nella Reggia. 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Daniel uscì dall’acqua e cominciò ad asciugarsi con calma, Martin era andato ad accompagnare Lys a dare la buonanotte ad Haxa, e lui si stava godendo quel momento di relax in solitudine.   
Lys era una bambina meravigliosa, ma era faticoso reggere il suo ritmo e a volte, c’era la necessità di prendersi una pausa dall’energia che quella piccola creatura sprigionava.   
Daniel sorrise pensando a Lys, era entrata nelle loro vite all’improvviso, ed era stata una benedizione  
“spero che quel sorriso sia per me”  
sorpreso Daniel si voltò e trovò Martin che, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, lo guardava sorridendo   
“Non ti ho sentito entrare,da quanto sei li?”  
“da qualche minuto. Mi piaceva guardarti sguazzare nell’acqua”  
“guardone …”  
Martin si staccò dalla porta e andò da lui  
“bhè è difficile non voler guardare te” gli prese l’asciugamano dalle mani e cominciò ad asciugarlo “sei troppo bello per non volerti guardare”  
Daniel arrossì leggermente, era così tanto che non avevano un momento di intimità come quello che un po’ di ansia si annidò nel suo stomaco  
“dov’è Lys?”  
chiese e Martin gli sorrise mentre si fermava ad accarezzare con la salvietta i suoi addominali “stanotte dorme con Haxa”  
il cuore di Daniel accelerò e quando le mani di Martin scesero più in basso e sfiorarono il suo sesso, lui tremò.  
Si guardavano negli occhi ed entrambe potevano leggere le emozioni dell’altro, senza veli o menzogne  
“ti amo”  
disse Martin e Daniel sentì nel profondo del suo cuore che era vero, che quell’amore era sincero, chiuse gli occhi mentre Martin lasciava cadere l’asciugamano e lo baciava.  
Senza staccare mai le labbra dalle sue, Martin lo afferrò per le natiche, lo sollevò prendendolo in braccio e lo portò fuori dal bagno fino al letto, dove lo adagiò sdraiandosi su di lui.  
Continuò a baciarlo, a divorargli la bocca, mentre le braci della passione che avevano covato nascoste fino a quel momento, riprendevano fuoco, divampando in un incendio indomabile.   
Troppo tempo lontani. Troppo.  
Martin avrebbe voluto fare le cose con più dolcezza, lentamente, per gustarsi ogni attimo, ma non riusciva a resistere al corpo di Daniel che si contorceva sotto di lui, ai suoi gemiti, al modo in cui strusciava l’erezione contro la sua, ancora imprigionata nei pantaloni. Sentì le zanne allungarsi e ferì un labbro a Daniel, si staccò per non graffiarlo di più, ma Daniel lo afferrò per la nuca e lo tirò giù, in un bacio ancora più vorace del primo.   
Era affamato Daniel e lui aveva tutta l’intenzione di sfamarlo fino a farlo scoppiare. Riuscì a staccarsi dalla sua bocca e afferrandolo per una spalla lo girò con forza a pancia sotto, schiacciandolo contro il materasso con il suo corpo  
“non sarò gentile”  
gli sussurrò all’orecchio mentre si strappava la casacca e si slacciava i calzoni, per tutta risposta Daniel spinse il sedere in fuori.  
Martin ringhiò e portò una mano alla bocca di Daniel spingendoci dentro due dita e obbligandolo a leccarle, quando fu soddisfatto le tolse e le portò alla sua apertura, infilò il primo dito, ma non lasciò il tempo a Daniel di abituarsi, e infilò subito il secondo facendolo sibilare per il dolore, ma fu solo un breve momento, perché subito dopo Daniel cominciò a spingersi contro la sua mano ansimando   
“dimmi quello che vuoi Daniel”  
e Daniel glielo disse  
“Voglio te.Dentro di me. Adesso”  
Martin tolse le dita e senta troppe cerimonie lo penetrò con forza mozzandogli il fiato   
“sono abbastanza dentro di te?”  
gli chiese mentre si tirava fuori lentamente, quasi del tutto, e poi sprofondava ancora dentro di lui, più a fondo. Daniel riuscì ad emettere solo dei gemiti, ma allargò di più le gambe e spinse il sedere in fuori, si, era abbastanza dentro di lui, ma ne voleva ancora e Martin fu più che felice di accontentarlo.  
Lo scopò selvaggiamente e Daniel si concesse a lui totalmente, “di più” e “più forte” furono le cose che ripetè più spesso e che mandarono Martin oltre i limiti.   
Si ritrovarono finalmente, dopo molto tempo furono ancora pelle contro pelle, uno dentro l’altro, i loro respiri tornarono ad essere di nuovo ossigeno uno per l’altro, i loro cuori ripresero a battere allo stesso ritmo. Gli affondi martellanti di Martin li portarono all’apice dell’estasi e quando esplosero, fu come se ogni distanza, ogni rancore, ogni problema che ci fosse stato fra loro, schizzasse via insieme al loro orgasmo.   
Martin, con il corpo che tremava per lo sforzo, si appoggiò su Daniel che miagolò facendolo ridere.  
Ansimavano troppo per poter parlare, ma in quel momento, sinceramente, non avevano bisogno di dirsi niente; così rimasero in silenzio, abbracciati ad ascoltare il battito dei loro cuori che lentamente tornava normale, e non c’erano parole al mondo che avrebbero mai potuto sostituire quel suono: il suono dell’amore.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Nella camera di Apollo e Misa regnava la pace, la brezza che entrava dalla finestra portava con se il profumo del mare e faceva tremolare le fiamme delle candele accese facendo danzare le ombre sui muri.   
Erano stati a letto tutto il giorno, sonnecchiando, chiacchierando, ridendo, ma soprattutto imparando a conoscersi.I sentimenti che li univano erano forti, ma avevano bisogno di essere coltivati; Apollo conosceva a malapena Misa, e Misa, anche se aveva passato anni a venerare Apollo e ad essere istruito su ogni cosa lo riguardasse, doveva far combaciare la realtà con le cose che gli avevano insegnato.   
I primi momenti, dopo il risveglio di Misa, erano stati carichi di emozione, un po’ confusi anche, poi era subentrata una sorta di placida estasi, che aveva permesso ad entrambi di rilassarsi e vivere quel momento per quello che era: l’inizio della loro vita insieme.

“Febo… le senti le onde che si infrangono sulla spiaggia?”  
Misa accompagnò la domanda con una carezza leggera sul petto di Apollo che stava sonnecchiando sdraiato accanto a lui  
“si”  
“possiamo andare in spiaggia domani? mi manca il mare,quando ero a casa ci passavo ore a nuotare e a sognarti”  
Apollo rise   
“ahsi? E cosa sognavi?”  
Misa ridacchiò arrossendo un po’  
“non te lo dirò mai”  
Apollo non seppe resistere alla tentazione di torturarlo un po’  
“ooh … quindi significa che erano sogni sconci”  
Misa lo colpì piano ad un fianco  
“io non faccio sogni sconci! I miei erano sogni pieni d’amore”  
“e di sesso …”  
“no!” fece una pausa “bhè … magari un pochino si”  
“un po’ tanto”  
Misa, oramai rosso come un peperone, schiacciò la faccia contro il suo fianco   
“sognarti era l’unico modo che avevo per sentirti vicino a me, ti desideravo così tanto Febo …”  
Apollo lo adorò, amava quella fragilità, quell’ingenuità, quella purezza  
“ora non hai più bisogno di sognare, mi puoi avere quando vuoi”  
gli sussurrò maliziosamente e Misa,nonostante l’imbarazzo,sollevò la testa per guardarlo; Apollo vide chiaramente quanto in quel momento, il suo piccolo prescelto, desiderasse afferrare al volo quell’opportunità,era desiderio puro quello che vedeva nei suoi occhi, e quel desiderio risvegliò il predatore che era in luirendendoil suo sguardo così intenso,cheMisa si sentì bruciare e si scostò.   
Apollolo vide indietreggiare e rapido, gli bloccò ogni via di fuga chiudendogli un braccio intorno alla vita e stringendoselo addosso  
“dove vai?”  
Misa lo guardava con occhi grandi come la luna, spaventato ma anche eccitato dalla fame che leggeva negli occhi di Apollo e dalla sua forza  
“Febo …”  
miagolò poi sussultò, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito strozzato quando Apollo lo sollevò di peso costringendolo a sdraiarsi su di lui.   
Ora, faccia a faccia, pelle a pelle, Misa provò la differenza tra lo stare nudoaccanto ad Apollo, come avevano fatto quel pomeriggio, teneramente, dolcemente, e lo stare nudosopra ad Apollo, con la pelle che bruciava e la carne che fremeva.   
I Sacerdoti gli avevano detto molte cose, ma non gli avevano mai parlato del calore che sentiva ora, della potenza che sprigionava il corpo sotto il suo, dei muscoli che lo stringevano fino a fargli mancare il fiato, del profumo della pelle che gli annebbiava i pensieri, nessuno lo aveva preparato a questo.   
Tremò guardando le braci che bruciavano negli occhi di Apollo, annaspò quando la mano che gli accarezzava una coscia si spostò e gli accarezzò il solco tra le natiche, dal basso verso l’alto, passando sulla sua apertura e soffermandosi proprio li, accarezzandola lentamente, promettendo cose che Misa comprese chiaramente, e che gli strapparono un gemito mai uscito prima dalle sue labbra. La passione gli esplose nel ventre, ogni freno cedette sotto le mani esperte di Apollo e, con la fame di chi, ha sempre sognato, ma non ha mai provato la soddisfazione dei sensi, si lasciò travolgere completamente.  
Apollo vide il momento esatto della resa di Misa e lo colse al volo, afferrò la sua nuca e lo attirò a se schiantando le loro labbra insieme.   
Prese possesso della sua bocca, trasformando quella danza sensuale e appassionata di labbra e lingue, in una dimostrazione di dominio assoluto. Lui era il padrone, lui l’unico e il solo che avrebbe goduto di tutto quello che Misa aveva da offrire.  
Sentì Misa tremare ancora, lo sentì miagolare nella sua bocca, lo sentì sciogliersi come neve al sole, lo sentì offrirsi totalmente in segno di sottomissione e questo fece espandere il suo ego oltre ogni limite.   
Ringhiando rotolò di lato portandolo consè, gli scivolò sopra coprendolo completamente con il suo corpo possente,lo baciò ancora, divorò la sua bocca e a stento si trattenne dal prendere subito quello che tanto desiderava; voleva sapere quanto flessibile fosse il corpo del suo prescelto, voleva sapere come avrebbe accolto i suoi affondi quando sarebbe sprofondato dentro di lui, perché era certo che, per quanto sembrasse fragile, Misa invece avrebbe sopportato i ritmi della sua passione, era certo che Misa fosse stato creato apposta per lui, solo per lui.  
Ad Apollo sfuggì un altro ringhio e Misa si strusciò contro di lui, aveva il corpo in fiamme, il calore che era divampato tra le sue gambe gli aveva incendiato il sangue e confuso la mente. Si sentiva stordito e una smania insopportabile gli faceva mancare il fiato e gli faceva galoppare il cuore fin quasi a farglielo scoppiare. Le labbra di Apollo scivolarono sul suo collo, sentì la sua lingua, umida e calda, leccargli la pelle lasciando una scia bagnata al suo passaggio, il suono delle sue labbra che succhiavano gli faceva desiderare di essere divorato; gemette con forza quando Apollo si attaccò ad un capezzolo, si contorse sotto di lui mentre lo torturava con i denti e la lingua; infilò le mani nei suoi capelli quando scese ancora più giù; poi la bocca di Apollo si chiuse intorno alla punta della sua erezione, la succhiò, la ingoiò, la leccò e lui credette di morire mentre un universo di luci gli esplodeva nella testa.  
Un fiotto caldo scese in gola di Apollo, poi un altro, Misa stava gridando il suo nome mentre gli riversava in bocca il primo orgasmo della sua vita, e questo bastò quasi a fare venire anche lui.   
Era bastato poco per regalare a Misa il primo orgasmo della sua vita, ma Apollo sapeva che quello era solo l’inizio, il suo prescelto sarebbe diventato più esigente, più sfrenato, più affamato ora che aveva provato il piacere. E lui non desiderava altro che soddisfarlo.   
E insegnargli a soddisfare.   
Misa ansimando riuscì faticosamente ad aprire gli occhi, lentamente mise a fuoco e vide Apollo, che si stava leccando le labbra  
“Febo …”  
miagolò e Apollo scivolò di nuovo sopra di lui, avvicinando il viso al suo  
“sono qui”  
Misa sbattè le palpebre nel tentativo di ritrovare un po’ di lucidità  
“è stato … io …. mi sembrava di … di esplodere”  
Apollo ridacchiò  
“non avrei saputo descriverlo meglio”  
Misa chiuse gli occhi per un attimo cercando di respirare lentamente  
“è sempre così bello Febo?”  
“no, è anche meglio di così”  
Misa spalancò gli occhi  
“più di così?”  
Apollo rise ancora, strusciando il naso contro il suo  
“molto più di così”  
“morirò allora”  
sussurrò e la risata di Apollo risuonò in tutta la Reggia


	33. Chapter 33

Ritrovata la calma ed il fiato, Misa provò a districare la mente dalla foschia che gli annebbiava i pensieri, ma l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era la bocca di Apollo su di lui.   
Era stata la cosa più incredibile che avesse mai provato, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più spinti aveva mai osato così tanto. E ora non riusciva davvero a credere che potesse esserci di più.   
Però il suo Febo gli aveva detto di si e lui gli credeva.   
Con la coda dell’occhio guardò Apollo che riposava sdraiato accanto a lui, e il suo cuore accelerò di colpo: era un trionfo di muscoli e pelle, con il sesso ancora pienamente eretto, meravigliosamente spudorato ed erotico, sembrava una statua di marmo; quella visione risvegliò il suo corpo e prima che potesse fare qualcosa per nasconderla, la sua erezione svelò i suoi pensieri  
“spero tu stia pensando a me”  
la voce di Apollo lo fece trasalire e cercò di coprirsi, ma il lenzuolo gli fu strappato di mano e una montagna di muscoli si sdraiò su di lui  
“non nasconderti da me”  
Misa avvampò ma non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Apollo, si ritrovò incatenato a quella braci che non si erano mai spente e quando Apollo gli allargò le gambe con un ginocchio infilandosi in mezzo, lui lo accolse senza fiatare; leloro erezionistrusciaronouna contro l’altra e lui rabbrividì chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi, se stava sognando non voleva svegliarsi, mai più  
“guardami”  
obbedì e Apollo era li, ad un soffio dal suo viso, che lo guardava come se lui fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto  
“vuoi fare l’amore con me Misa?”  
oh per gli Dei …. come avrebbe mai potuto dirgli di no? Era quello che sognava da che ne aveva memoria  
“si”  
rispose, ma nel farlo tremò  
“hai paura?”  
Mise scosse la testa ma non riuscì a dire di no, perché in realtà un po’ di paura l’aveva.   
Apollo prendendogli una mano se la portò sul cuore  
“senti come batte veloce?”  
Misa sgranò gli occhi nel sentire quanto galoppasse veloce  
“questo è quello che mi fai provare tu. Non devi avere paura, ti amo Misa e non ti farei mai del male”  
Misa rimase senza fiato e l’unica cosa che gli riuscì di fare fu sporgersi e baciare Apollo.  
Si, aveva paura.  
Si, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare e di come farlo.  
Ma non gliene importava nulla, perché il suo Febo lo amava e avrebbe avuto cura di lui.  
Si abbandonò completamente alle mani di Apollo che vagavano già sul suo corpo, lo sentì ovunque, su ogni centimetro di pelle, gemette ad alta voce quando sentì la sua lingua affondargli nell’ombelico;quandoApollo lo fece girare pancia sotto, lui si beò dei morsi d’amore con i quali gli marchiò la schiena, poi qualcosa sfiorò la sua apertura e il cuore gli saltò in gola, accadde di nuovo e si dovette aggrappare alle lenzuola perché era la lingua di Apollo quella che accarezzava la sua apertura, che la leccava, la lubrificava, la esplorava.  
Squittì, pieno di sorpresa e vergogna, ma Apollo non si fermò e a lui non rimase che affondare la faccia nel cuscino e ansimare per il piacere, un dito accompagnò la lingua, prima accarezzando, poi facendo sempre più pressione e alla fine penetrando l’anello di muscoli che istintivamente gli si strinse intorno.  
Misa smise di respirare, ma Apollo gli accarezzò dolcemente la schiena  
“rilassati, va tutto bene”  
e lui lo fece. Si riappoggiò al cuscino e si rilassò il più possibile, presto il fastidio divenne piacere e quando al primo dito se ne aggiunse un altro, lui boccheggiò ma non per il dolore.  
Le dita scivolavano fuori e dentro di lui, umide e lubrificate lo allargavano, lo plasmavano per quello che sarebbe venuto poi e il piacere cresceva di pari passo con il bisogno di avere di più.   
Più penetrazione, più velocità, Misa non sapeva dirlo, ma voleva di più e lo voleva subito  
“Febo …”  
la sua voce elemosinava qualcosa, mentre si contorceva e si spingeva contro la sua mano e Apollo aggiunse un terzo dito, strappandogli un gemito strozzato.  
Apollo era al limite, il bisogno di possedere Misa era così forte da fargli male, ma attese di essere sicuro che fosse pronto per lui, perché voleva farlo godere non ferirlo; Misa gridò ancora il suo nome, era al limite anche lui, allora Apollo tolse le dita e obbligandosi a non spingere con tutta la forza che aveva, cominciò a penetrarlo lentamente.  
Si infilò appena dentro di lui e si chinò sulla sua schiena baciandogli la nuca per calmarlo, perché sapeva che stava sentendo dolore, si impose di rimanere immobile, in attesa che Misa si adattasse a lui, lo sentì singhiozzare, poi lentamente, grazie alle sue carezze cominciò a calmarsi e lui potè affondare ancora un po’.  
Lentamente, con pazienza e amore, Apollo fece suo Misa, un centimetro per volta affondò completamente dentro di lui, quando capì che poteva farlo cominciò a muoversi, prima un dondolio dolce e Misa iniziò ad ansimare, il dolore aveva lasciato il posto al piacere e quando Apollo lo sentì miagolare il suo nome ancora e ancora, gli passò un braccio sotto la vita e lo sollevò, facendolo mettere carponi sul materasso.  
Apollo afferrò Misa per i fianchi e si sporse su di lui  
“adesso sei mio”  
gli sussurrò all’orecchio  
“mio per sempre”  
l’erezione di Misa cominciò a gocciolare nel sentire quelle parole, Apollo si sfilò da lui quasi del tutto e si spinse dentro di nuovofacendologridare, lo fece ancora, e ancora, cavalcò quel corpo gracile, senza essere brutale, ma lo dominò facendogli sentire la sua forza e tutta la sua passione.  
Misa si adattò a lui come un guanto,comeApollo aveva sempre saputo sopportò il suo ritmo e rispose con la stessa passione; anche senza esperienza riuscì ad essere caldo, esigente e capriccioso, esattamente ciò che Apollo desiderava.   
Una spinta dopo l’altra si avvicinarono sempre più vorticosamente all’estasi, quando Misa raggiunse l’orgasmo, la cosa che lo fece godere senza limiti fu sentire Apollo svuotarsi dentro di lui, il calore che gli riversò dentro gli incendiò le terminazione nervose e lo lasciò tremante e sfinito, bocconi sul materasso.  
Misa avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, avrebbe voluto far capire al suo Febo quanto fosse stato meraviglioso quello che avevano fatto, ma non ce la fece, riuscì solo ad afferrargli una mano e a intrecciare le dita alle sue, poi crollò in un sonno serafico.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Lys, nuda come gli Dei l’avevano fatta, con le orecchie da lupo tirate indietro e la coda sparata all’insù, ringhiava alle onde che si infrangevano a un passo da lei; da quando era arrivata in spiaggia dopo colazione, aveva iniziato una sua personalissima battaglia contro il mare, inseguendo le onde nel tentativo di azzannarle, ma l’unico risultato che aveva ottenuto era stato quello di bere un sacco di acqua salata.   
Ma non demordeva.  
Poco lontano da lei, tutti gli altri abitanti della casa oziavano al sole.  
Era la prima volta chela Compagniasi ritrovava riunita per qualcosa che non fosse combattere o difendersi; sui volti dei guerrieri c’era serenità, erano tutti sani e salvi, in un posto meraviglioso, e le loro famiglie erano li con loro, al sicuro. Anche Akry si era unito a loro e se ne stava spaparanzato a pancia in su poco distante dal gruppo.  
Haxa chiacchierava con Helda, che le stava raccontando la vita di Martin. Accanto a loro c’erano Alexis,Daniel e Martin che stavano seguendo le avventure di Lys, piuttosto tranquilli perché Kyara e Gholem erano sempre vicini alla bambina, pronti a riacciuffarla se si fosse lanciata in acqua.   
Domino e Catalina sguazzavano in acqua da quando erano arrivati in spiaggia e non sembravano avere nessuna voglia di uscirne.  
Calad, Natanian, e Dae erano tutti presi da un gioco elfico così noioso, che Blue si era addormentato in braccio a Dae russando sfacciatamente.  
Sergio e Fernando chiacchieravano con Artemide, Ares ed Elettra, rispondendo alle loro domande su quello che era accaduto alla Rocca. Accanto a loro c’erano Apollo e Misa, che sdraiati sulla sabbia, si godevano il sole ascoltandoquello che dicevano.   
Soltanto Re Samael e Re Brendan mancavano all’appello, avendo preferito passeggiare nella foresta piuttosto che stare al sole.  
Era ancora un po’ strano per tutti vivere quella pace, ma nessuno sembrava volersi lamentare. Avevano bisogno di tirare il fiato, erano successe così tante cose nelle ultime settimane, che la necessità di fermarsi e riordinare le idee era diventata primaria rispetto al resto. Erano tutti ben coscienti che quello era solo un rifugio momentaneo, sapevano cosa li aspettava fuori e anche che presto sarebbero dovuti tornare per fronteggiarlo, ma non ora.   
Quello era il momento per scaricare la tensione, ricaricare le energie e godersi la piccola vittoria che avevano ottenuto liberando Kyara, Lys e Misa. 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

“Martin … posso chiederti una cosa?”  
la voce di Daniel era esitante e Martin si voltò a guardarlo   
“certo, dimmi”  
Daniel non stava guardando lui, seduto a gambe incrociate, si fissava le dita che rastrellavano la sabbia intorno a lui e Martin capì che era nervoso  
“che succede Daniel?”  
“niente … cioè …” dopo qualche istante di esitazione finalmente Daniel alzò gli occhi mostrando tutta la sua insicurezza “tu vuoi tornare a Dromi?”  
Martin rimase così sorpreso da quella domanda che gli ci volle qualche attimo per rispondere  
“perché mi fai questa domanda?”  
Daniel distolse di nuovo lo sguardo puntandolo questa volta verso Lys che correva spensierata  
“perché prima che accadesse tutto questo avevamo deciso delle cose sul nostro futuro, poi sono arrivati Kronos, Lys e tua madre e tutto è cambiato. So che è ancora tutto incerto, Kronos è ancora la fuori e ci sta aspettando, ma vorrei capire cosa vogliamo fare di noi dopo. Andremo ancora a Psyra? Ora non possiamo più fuggire fingendo le nostre morti, nessuno lo crederebbe mai. Dovremo tornare a Dromi”  
il silenzio che cadde tra loro fece sentire Daniel a disagio ma prima che potesse aggiungere qualcosa, Martin parlò  
“il nostro futuro è semplice Daniel: io, te e Lys, insieme, ovunque noi vogliamo”  
Daniel sospirò  
“non è così facile Martin, io sono il Principe del Nord, e se non sono morto, allora devo stare a Dromi, nel Regno che un giorno governerò, vicino a mio padre, e tu sai cosa significa. Ci renderà la vita un inferno e non sarebbe certo il posto ideale per crescere Lys.”  
una mano lo afferrò per la nuca e lo strattonò indietro, costringendolo a sdraiarsi sulla sabbia, subito dopo la faccia di Martin apparve sopra la sua e Daniel rabbrividì: gli occhi di Martin erano neri come la pece  
“non hai ancora capito vero Daniel?”  
la voce di Martin era spaventosa ed eccitante allo stesso tempo  
“c..cosa?”  
Martin si chinò portando le labbra al suo orecchio  
“tu non sei il Principe del Regno del Nord, Tu sei il compagno del figlio della Dea Haxa. Il MIO compagno. Quando avrò condiviso il mio potere con te, tu diventerai il Principe dell’oscurità, il Principe dell’Ade. Il tuo Regno si estenderà ovunque enon ci sarà più niente che ti legherà a tuo padre, perché anche il tuo sangue sarà uguale al mio.”  
quelle parole diedero a Daniel un senso di libertà che non aveva mai provato in vita sua, tremò, e Martin sorrise vedendolo  
“era un brivido d’eccitazione quello che ho visto Daniel?”  
Daniel annuì e Martin gli leccò la pelle delicata dietro l’orecchio  
“Ti eccitano le cose oscure? Bambino cattivo”  
“tu mi ecciti … soltanto tu”  
ansimò e Martin lo ricompensò con un bacio appassionato che lo lasciò senza fiato, poi rimasero abbracciati, a godersi quella prospettiva in silenzio, ognuno di loro due immaginando nella propria mente il futuro che li attendeva.  
(se ve lo stavate chiedendo ….   
Il futuro di Daniel prevedeva: Kronos morto, Ade morto, Apollo morto, suo padre in esilio, vivere felici con Lys e tanto sesso con Martin.  
Quello di Martin prevedeva: sesso con Daniel,Kronos morto, sesso con Daniel,Ade morto, sesso con Daniel, Re Brendan in esiliomorto, sesso con Daniel, vivere felici con Lys e tanto sesso con Daniel e …. uno spuntino prima di fare ancora sesso con Daniel e poi … no niente fumatina, il fumo fa male … ma una birra con Sergio si, magari mentre Fernando e Daniel portano Lys a giocare.   
e se avete notato delle differenze tra le due visioni siete pignoli … troppo pignoli).

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

“Non riuscirò mai a smaterializzarmi…”  
Sergio si lasciò cadere sconfortato sullo scoglio da dove, da più di un’ora, cercava di smaterializzarsi, fallendo miseramente e procurandosi un mal di testa così forte da fargli lacrimare gli occhi. Fernando si sedette al suo fianco  
“devi avere pazienza amore, vedrai che ci riuscirai”  
ma lo sconforto di Sergio sembrava inconsolabile, scosse la testa  
“non è vero. Tu prendi fuoco e ti smaterializzi, Martin chiama l’oscurità, si gonfia tutto e chissà cosa altro può fare, e io? Io non faccio niente. Non ho nessun potere, sono un Syn venuto male”  
“ma noooo. Non dire così Sese, tu sei perfetto! Devi solo scoprire quali sono i tuoi poteri. Io sono cresciuto con mio padre, per me è stato facile capire cosa potevo fare, tu non sai niente di tua mamma, parla con lei, sono sicuro che lei ti può insegnare quello che ti serve”  
“ha ragione”  
la voce di Apollo li sorprese facendoli sobbalzare  
“scusatemi, non volevo spaventarvi”   
il Dio del sole si sedette accanto a loro e guardò suo nipote  
“Fernando ha ragione Sergio. Tu hai molto potere dentro di te, sei figlio di Artemide, Dea della Luna, della Madre Terra, devi solo imparare ad usarlo, e per farlo devi chiedere a lei”  
Sergio si imbronciò  
“ma loro ci sono riusciti senza chiedere a nessuno”  
“vero, ma loro non devono imparare a controllare gli elementi, tutti gli elementi, o a parlare con gli animali o con le piante. Fernando governa il fuoco, Martin l’oscurità, tu puoi governare acqua, aria, terra, legno, pietra e ogni altra cosa Madre Natura abbia creato, e puoi prendere forza e potere da tutto praticamente”  
Sergio lo fissava a boccia aperta  
“davvero posso fare tutte queste cose?”  
Apollo annui   
“certo, chiedi a tua madre e vedrai che ti insegnerà come fare”  
Sergio scattò via così velocemente che sollevò il vento dietro di lui, Fernando non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di salutarlo  
“ma che cafone, poteva almeno aspettarmi”  
si alzò ma Apollo lo fermò  
“mi dispiace Fernando ma questa è una cosa che lui e mia sorella devono fare da soli”  
Fernando lo guardò di traverso   
“perché scusa? Io voglio essere con Sese quando scopre i suoi poteri”  
Apollo gli sorrise dolcemente  
“lo so ma lui ha bisogno di stare con sua madre da solo per scoprire chi è veramente. Ci sono cose che tu condividi solo con tua madre giusto?”  
a malavoglia Fernando annui   
“anche Sergio ha bisogno di qualcosa da condividere solo con lei”  
Fernando capì cosa Apollo volesse dirgli, e tornò a sedersi  
“dov’è Misa?”  
Apollo indicò un punto sulla spiaggia e Fernando vide Misa intento a scavare con accanto Lys  
“cosa stanno facendo?”  
Apollo scrollò le spalle  
“credo che Lys abbia sepolto vivo Gholem e Misa cerca di tirarlo fuori dalla sabbia, ma ha troppa paura di rovinarsi le unghie quindi ci vorrà un po’…”  
Fernando scattò in piedi  
“ma povero Gholemmmmmm!!! Perché non lo hai aiutato??”  
Apollo lo guardò quasi offeso  
“hey, io dovevo aiutare mio nipote, non posso fare tutto da solo”  
Fernando non trovò nemmeno le parole per rispondergli, si limitò a fulminarlo con gli occhi e svanì   
“via a fare del bene” brontolò Apollo sdraiandosi sullo scoglio “nessuno ti ricompensa mai, e ti trattano anche male … ingrati”  
agito una mano in aria e un attimo dopo Misa apparve sopra di lui e urlando gli crollò sul petto  
“Febooooooo”  
Apollo lo abbracciò e se lo strinse addosso impedendo al piccolo prescelto che si agitava di allontanarsi da lui  
“lasciami Febooo… devo liberare Gholem”  
“ci penserà Fernando. Ti voglio qua con me, mi sei mancato”  
a quelle parole Misa si sciolse  
“davvero?”  
Apollo annui  
“tantissimo”  
Misa si voltò a guardare la spiaggia e vide Fernando scavare nella sabbia ad una velocità impressionante   
“in effetti è più bravo di me”  
Apollo gli accarezzò il sedere   
“tu sei più bravo a fare contento me Misa”  
“vero …”  
e senza più ribattere Misa si sdraiò più comodo sul suo Febo e lo fece contento per davvero, due volte.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

All’ora di pranzo si riunirono tutti nel salone e mentre Helda serviva loro il pasto Martin trovò un momento per appartarsi e parlare con Haxa   
“come faccio a condividere il mio potere con Daniel? C’è un rituale o qualcosa del genere?”  
Haxa sorrise  
“si qualcosa del genere. Ma non è una cosa semplice, tu sei un Syn, non un Dio quindi potrebbe essere più difficile, potresti non avere abbastanza potere per farlo”  
Martin impallidì  
“Kyara ha detto che potevo, ha detto che era possibile … io devo farlo … io”  
vedendo il panico crescere nel figlio Haxa gli afferrò una mano  
“ho detto che tu puoi non essere abbastanza forte per farlo, per questo ti aiuterò io”  
Martin sgranò gli occhi  
“davvero?”  
“certo”  
“gli darai il tuo potere?”  
Haxa si ritirò come se si fosse scottata  
“no. Lo scambio è una cosa troppo intima che lega due persone per sempre. Io darò il mio potere a te e tu lo darai a lui”  
Martin rimase per un attimo immobile poi abbracciò la madre d’istinto, la strinse forte  
“grazie, grazie mamma”  
ad Haxa per poco non scoppiò il cuore per l’emozione e quando ricambiò l’abbraccio si sentì scaldare da un calore che le mancava dal giorno della scomparsa di Martin  
“per te farei qualsiasi cosa Martin”  
“lo so”  
e quella risposta fu forse meglio dell’abbraccio.

Daniel entrò nella biblioteca in cerca di Martin ma si trovò di fronte sue padre. Re Brenda era fermo sulla porta di fronte a quella da dove era entrato Daniel e non sembrava li per caso  
“cerchi qualcuno?”  
il tono tagliente della voce fece rabbrividire Daniel, ricordava quante volte era stato punito dopo aver sentito quel tono,   
“cercavo Martin”  
sul volto del padre si dipinse un’espressione di disgusto  
“non ti vergogni?”  
quelle parole colpirono Daniel come uno schiaffo e gli tolsero il fiato per rispondere, lasciando a suo padre la facoltà di continuare  
“lo rincorri ovunque, gli stai attaccato ai pantaloni come una cagna in calore. Non hai un po’ di orgoglio? Sei un uomo per gli Dei, come puoi comportarti così. Tua madre si vergognerebbe di te, lei avrebbe preferito mille volte non metterti al mondo che vederti accoppiare con un uomo.Ti odierebbe per quello che fai con Martin”  
Daniel boccheggiò quando sentì parlare della madre, era la prima volta che suo padre la nominava da anni, e quel colpo scorretto andò dritto al suo cuore come una lama arroventata strappandogli un lamento. Negli occhi di Re Brendan passò un lampo di soddisfazione che non si sforzò nemmeno di nascondere  
“ti lamenti anche come una cagna in calore”  
sibilò, poi se ne andò lasciando il figlio distrutto, esattamente come aveva progettato quando lo aveva seguito in biblioteca.

Helda uscì dalle cucine con un enorme vassoio di carne fumante e vide Re Brenda allontanarsi lungo il corridoio, subito il malumore la pervase ma si riscosse alla svelta, non voleva rovinarsi la giornata, era orgogliosa di se stessa, tutti amavano quello che cucinava e lei si sentiva importante, cucinare per degli Dei non era cosa da tutti, così riprese la sua strada gongolante ma quando passò davanti alla biblioteca e guardò dentro, il sorriso le morì sulle labbra.  
Immobile, al centro della stanza, Daniel piangeva come un bambino, sul suo viso una maschera di dolore che fece tremare Helda  
“cosa è successo Daniel …”  
ma era una domanda inutile, Helda sapeva di chi era la colpa  
“è stato tuo padre! È stato lui vero?”.

Daniel non le rispose, non la sentì nemmeno, soffocato dal dolore delle parole di suo padre.  
Quello che gli aveva detto sul giudizio che sua madre avrebbe avuto di lui lo aveva spezzato.   
Per tutta la sua vita gli era mancata sua madre, eracresciuto nel suo mito, amandola attraverso i racconti che Helda gli aveva fatto di lei.La Regina Annasel, amata dal suo popolo e da tutti quelli che l’avevano conosciuta. Nelle sue fantasie era la mamma più dolce e amorevole del mondo, sempre disposta a difenderlo e a capirlo. Quando anni prima aveva capito di amare Martin, era con sua madre che aveva parlato di notte, era a lei che aveva confidato quel segreto che non avrebbe mai potuto rivelare a nessuno, e lo aveva fatto perché era certo che se lei fosse stata viva, lo avrebbe compreso e amato comunque.   
Ma le parole di suo padre, le parole dell’uomo che l’aveva conosciuta davvero e che sapeva cosa lei pensasse realmente, avevano sbriciolato quella convinzione.  
Per tutti quegli anni si era solo illuso? Sua madre lo avrebbe odiato? Si sarebbe vergognata di lui?   
Alla fine suo padre c’era riuscito, aveva detto le uniche parole che potevano distruggere la sua fiducia e minare la sicurezza delle sue scelte. 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Helda posò il vassoio e si avvicinò al suo ragazzo  
“parlami Daniel … ti prego”  
ma non ottenne nulla se non che Daniel singhiozzasse più forte, all’ora capì che non era di lei che aveva bisogno e corse fuori, alla ricerca di Martin.

Martin piombo nella biblioteca qualche minuto dopo, trovò Daniel inginocchiato a terra e corse da lui  
“sono qui amore”  
lo prese tra le braccia e Daniel si aggrappò a lui disperatamente  
“ha detto che mia madre si vergognerebbe di me”  
Martin si congelò  
“ha detto che lei mi odierebbe perché amoun uomo. Io non ho mai conosciuto mia madre … lui si … lei mi odierebbe Martin? Mia madre mi odierebbe?”  
Martin sentì la rabbia crescergli dentro come un onda spaventosamente grande e violenta, le zanne gli spuntarono così velocemente che gli ferirono le labbra  
“tua madre non ti odierebbe mai”  
ringhiò ma Daniel continuò a chiederglielo ancora fino a che una voce non lo interruppe  
“tua madre era una donna meravigliosa, dolce e amorevole”  
Helda,che aveva seguito Martin, era in piedi accanto a loro e stringeva i pugni per la rabbia e per il dolore di vedere Daniel in quello stato  
“lei ti amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, mentre crescevi dentro di lei io le stavo accanto ogni giorno per accudirla, e ti posso giurare sulla mia stessa vita, che lei oggi sarebbe solo orgogliosa dell’uomo che sei diventato. Era così che ti voleva, libero, forte, gentile, onesto e coraggioso. Lei avrebbe Amato te e Martin e sarebbe stata felice di vedervi insieme”  
Daniel sembrò calmarsi ma Martin continuò a stringerlo e a cullarlo ugualmente   
“ti amo Daniel e in questo non ci può essere niente di sbagliato”  
Daniel singhiozzò con la faccia ancora nascosta nell’incavo del suo collo  
“mi dispiace Martin, non volevo mettere in dubbio niente di noi ma mio padre … mio padre mi ha detto quelle cose e io non ero preparato ad affrontarlo … non così…”  
“va bene Daniel … stai tranquillo”   
Daniel si spostò per avvolgere le braccia intorno al suo collo e Martin gli accarezzò dolcemente la schiena  
“non piangere più amore”  
“ha usato mia madre per colpirmi perché sa quanto la amo … perché lo ha fatto? Perché è stato così crudele?”  
Martin dovette far appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non alzarsi e andare a fare a pezziil padre di Daniel, respirò profondamente invece   
“perché lui è così, se non ottiene quello che vuole allora lo distrugge”  
Daniel non disse più niente e rimasero li, sul pavimento, abbracciati fino a quando Daniel non smise di piangere, allora Martin si scostò un po’ e gli asciugò le guance   
“tuo padre può dire quello che vuole Daniel, ma tu in fondo lo sai che mente. Mi hai sempre detto che sentivi tua madre vicino a te, che sentivi il suo amore. Questa è la verità. Lei è sempre stata al tuo fianco e lo sarà sempre”  
altre lacrime rotolarono sulle guance di Daniel e Martin asciugò anche quelle  
“mi ami Daniel?”  
Daniel annuì senza esitazione e Martin gli fece un piccolo sorriso  
“anche io ti amo e vorrei darti la famiglia che ti manca e che meriti.Non voglio più che tu ti senta sbagliato o sporco, non voglio più che tu sia costretto a nascondere quello che provi”   
ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio,Martin gli sistemò una ciocca di capelli poi …  
“Sposami Daniel, scambiamoci le promesse di fronte agli Dei e creiamo la nostra famiglia”  
lo shock per Daniel fu così grande che sobbalzò,facendosi sfuggire un gridolino molto poco maschile.  
Martin non fece una piega e proseguì imperterrito   
“So che non abbiamo mai parlato di cerimonie e legami ufficiali. Ma non credo che non lo abbiamo fatto perché non lo volevamo, ma solo perché pensavamo che fosse impossibile per noi poterlo fare. Adesso io credo che per noi due tutto sia possibile, basta che lo vogliamo. E io lo voglio. Voglio te, al mio fianco, per sempre, come mio compagno, davanti agli Dei e agli uomini. Dimmi che lo vuoi anche tu Daniel. Dimmi di si e io ti renderò felice per l’eternità”  
Daniel dovette posarsi una mano sul petto per essere certo che il suo cuore battesse ancora, era passato dal provare un dolore immenso, al provare la gioia più grande della sua vita. Si rese conto di aver cominciato a tremare per l’emozione ma non se ne curò  
“si”  
sussurrò senza fiato  
“si Martin, non c’è niente che io desideri più di questo”  
gli occhi di Martin si incendiarono e, afferratagli la nuca, lo baciò con una passione tale da essere quasi dolorosa. Quasi.  
Una valanga d’amore piombò su di loro  
“i miei bambiniiiiiiiiiiiii”  
il dolce peso di Helda fece finire tutti e tre sul pavimento e mente lei piangeva, i due ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere  
“mamička … cosa fai???”  
“sono tanto felice per voiiii”  
e li per terra, su quel pavimento freddo e sconosciuto, una famiglia vera ritrovò le sue radici.

Martin e Daniel salirono in camera loro, mentre Helda andava a chiamare Haxa e la mandava da loro.

Daniel, seduto sul loro letto, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Martin che lo guardò incuriosito  
“perché mi guardi così?”  
“perché ti amo”  
sorridendo Martin gli si avvicinò e si chinò a baciarlo dolcemente   
“anche io ti amo”  
fece per rialzarsi ma Daniel gli afferrò la nuca trattenendolo li  
“mi hai davvero chiesto di sposarti?”  
Martin annuì  
“si.E se non sbaglio tu mi hai risposto di si”  
si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante   
“non te ne farò mai pentire Martin, ti amerò per sempre e ti renderò felice”  
lo sguardo di Martin si caricò di un amore puro e totale, i suoi occhi brillarono, poi afferrò con entrambe le mani il viso di Daniel e schiantò le loro bocche insieme.   
Le sue labbra voraci divorarono il suo compagno che si aggrappò al suo collo, affamato e bisognoso, ma la porta si aprì di colpo e Haxa entrò come un ciclone trovandoli avvinghiati come due rampicanti sul letto  
“oh per Zeus scusatemi”  
si girò per andarsene ma Martin la chiamò indietro  
“no non te ne andare!Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto”  
imbarazzata Haxa li guardò in evidente difficoltà  
“aiutarvi in cosa? io … io non sono la persona più indicata per aiutarvi in quello che stavate facendo”  
Daniel avvampò e Martin scoppiò a ridere  
“non abbiamo bisogno di nessun aiuto per fare quello che stavamo facendo, Daniel se la cava molto bene e io modestamente non sono da meno”  
“Martin! Smettila!”  
squittì Daniel sempre più rosso e lui rise di gusto rialzandosi dal letto  
“volevamo parlarti di un'altra cosa”  
più rilassata Haxa si accomodò su una poltrona mentre loro si ricomponevano  
“ditemi”  
“ho chiesto a Daniel di passare il resto della sua vita con me e lui mi ha detto di si”  
Haxa non comprendendo subito si mise a ridere  
“si bhè, non è che sia una novità questa”  
Martin sollevò un sopracciglio  
“intendo ufficialmente mamma, gli ho chiesto di sposarmi”  
Haxa spalancò gli occhi e la bocca  
“oh per Zeus. Voi due … intendi … sposati sposati?”  
Martin annuì e sul volto della dea si alternarono una miriade di emozioni: sorpresa, orgoglio, commozione, felicità, amore, rispetto  
“è una cosa meravigliosa”  
e Martin le sorrise soddisfatto della sua reazione  
“Ora però abbiamo bisogno di te. Sappiamo che il Legame è un rituale solo elfico e noi non possiamo celebrare in quel modo il nostro matrimonio, ma è anche l’unica cerimonia che conosciamo che consenta a due uomini di unirsi. Tu sai se esiste un altro tipo di cerimonia come il Legame?”  
gli occhi di Haxa lampeggiarono fieri, il fatto che il figlio si fosse rivolto a lei la fece sentire importante e immensamente felice  
“Certo che c’è,ed è anche bellissima”  
gli occhi di Daniel si illuminarono  
“davvero?”  
Haxa annuì  
“si, è la cerimonia che gli Dei usano per sposarsi. E’ uno scambio di promesse che gli amanti si fanno di fronte a chi celebra e a dei testimoni, la parte principale della cerimonia sono le promesse e il rituale del legare insieme le mani degli sposi.”  
“legarsi le mani?”  
“si, è un atto simbolico, perché questa cerimonia lega le anime degli amanti che la celebrano.Le loro anime rimarranno legate in questa vita e anche oltre. Ogni volta che rinasceranno i due amanti si ritroveranno e si ameranno ancora, per l’eternità.”  
Daniel guardò Martin e si capirono senza bisogno di parlare: era esattamente quello che volevano per loro; Haxa si alzò e li raggiunse  
“se per voi va bene sarei felice di occuparmi io di tutto”  
Martin e Daniel annuirono e lei abbracciò prima il figlio e poi il suo compagno, quando si allontanò era emozionata e agitata  
“ci sono un sacco di cose da fare. Dovete scegliere i testimoni e scrivere le promesse. Io mi occuperò della cerimonia e di dirlo agli altri. Vorranno partecipare tutti in qualche modo”  
la temperatura nella stanza scese rapidamente, perché tutti e tre pensarono alla stessa persona: Re Brendan. Haxa guardò Daniel  
“cosa vuoi fare con tuo padre? non credo che lui possa accettare di buon grado una cosa del genere”  
Daniel abbassò lo sguardo  
“lo so, è stato piuttosto chiaro prima su cosa pensa di me e Martin”  
Haxa guardò Martin in cerca di spiegazioni e lui le raccontò cosa era accaduto in biblioteca, la dea ascoltò in silenzio e non disse nulla nemmeno alla fine, Martin la guardò preoccupato  
“perché non dici niente?”  
“sai cosa penso di lui. Ha cercato di uccidere mio figlio, ha ferito Daniel e continua a farlo! Per me deve solo morire.”  
Daniel sussultò e Haxa si voltò verso di lui  
“non può restare impunito per sempre Daniel. Lui è una minaccia per Martin e anche per te, che tu lo voglia vedere o meno, e io non gli darò il modo di colpirvi ancora”   
Daniel cominciò a piangere   
“io … io lo so che è malvagio ma è mio padre”  
“lui ci riproverà Daniel, con me e con te”  
disse Martin e Daniel lo guardò mortificato   
“lo so, so che lo farà e lo odio per questo, soprattutto per il male che ha fatto a te … ma …”  
era davvero angosciato e Martin guardò sua madre, la dea annuì e si avvicinò a Daniel accarezzandogli una spalla  
“non accadrà niente a tuo padre. Almeno che non provi a farvi del male io non gli farò nulla, te lo prometto”  
Daniel singhiozzò  
“mi dispiace. Sono un debole lo so”  
Martin gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo attirò a se  
“non dire sciocchezze, non sei debole. Sei giusto e buono ed è per questo che ti amo”  
Daniel gli abbracciò i fianchi e schiacciò il viso contro il addome borbottando qualcosa che non si comprese, rimase così e Haxa capì che era il momento per lei di andare, si diresse verso la porta ma prima di uscire si voltò a guardarli  
“oggi potrebbe essere un buon giorno per condividere con Daniel i tuoi poteri Martin. Sarebbe il sigillo perfetto per la vostra decisione di sposarvi,renderebbe questa giornata indimenticabile. E non soltanto per voi”  
lo scintillio dei suoi occhi disse chiaramente a Martin a chi si riferiva, e lui le regalò un sorriso d’intesa.  
◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Appena uscita dalla stanza,Haxa liberò la rabbia che aveva trattenuto di fronte ai ragazzi, con gli occhi anneriti dall’oscurità ringhiò, mostrando le zanne in tutta la loro ferocia  
Non avrebbe lasciato Re Brendan libero di colpire ancora Daniel o Martin.  
Si smaterializzò e riapparve nella foresta, dove Blue e Dae stavano passeggiando, i due ragazzi vedendo la sua espressione si preoccuparono  
“Haxa, tutto bene?”  
le chiese Blue e lei scosse il capo  
“no, ma farò in modo che le cose migliorino. Dobbiamo andare a prendere una persona”  
“in che senso scusa?”  
“nel senso che io e te ora scenderemo nell’Ade e porteremo qua una persona a vivere con noi”  
Blue sgranò gli occhi  
“nell’Ade? Ma Kronos e Ade lo scopriranno subito”  
Haxa ghignò mostrando ancora di più le zanne  
“nessuno lo scoprirà mai, fidati di me!”  
e Blue non potè fare altro che fidarsi.

Quando sparirono, Dae rimase fermo tra gli alberi, immobile come uno dei tanti tronchi che lo circondavano; due minuti prima stava convincendo Blue a spogliarsi e a fare un po’ di sano sesso in mezzo alla natura, ed ora era solo, in mezzo alla natura che tanto lo aveva ispirato.   
E ne Blue ne Haxa avevano chiesto il suo parere.  
Il suo umore peggiorò a vista d’occhio: passò dal preoccupato all’infastidito, poi almoltonervoso e alla fine aldecisamente arrabbiato.   
Con un broncio infinito si sedette a terra e incrociò le braccia al petto, avrebbe aspettato il ritorno di Blue e poi …  
Blue e Haxa riapparvero di fronte a lui e con loro c’era una ragazzina.   
Davvero veloci.  
“già fatto?”  
chiese sorpreso e Blue gli sorrise, ma prima che potesse parlare, qualcosa sbucò fuori dal fogliame a tutta velocità. Alla ragazzina accanto ad Haxa spuntarono ali nere e artigli e si avventò sulla cosa che era sbucata atterrandola con violenza  
“ferma Shere!”  
la ragazzina si immobilizzò un attimo prima di squarciare la gola a Sergio.  
Immobile a terra, Sergio fissava con gli occhi sgranati la ragazzina a cavalcioni sopra di lui che con una mano artigliata gli stringeva la gola,aveva lunghi capelli neri, una pelle bianca come la porcellana, labbra carnose ed enormi occhi grigio azzurri un po’ a mandorla, una bambolina, se non fosse stato per le ali nere e gli artigli: chi diavolo era?  
La ragazzina, dal canto suo, fissava il guerriero che era sdraiato sotto di lei e, ora che lo aveva messo a fuoco, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da lui: era a torso nudo, il sudore faceva luccicare i suoi muscoli definendoli ancora meglio, i suoi lunghissimi capelli erano sparsi intorno al suo meraviglioso viso, selvaggi, come l’aspetto che aveva nel momento in cui l’aveva atterrato, gli era sembrato una tigre, per quello lo aveva attaccato. Ed era caldo, il suo corpo bruciava, sentiva il suo calore attraverso i vestiti: chi diavolo era?  
“Seseeeeeeee”  
dal fogliame spuntò fuori correndo Fernando che, trovandosi di fronte quella scena, si paralizzò. Guardò prima Sergio e la ragazza, poi le persone in piedi intorno a loro e infine tornò a guardare Sergio, fu in quel momento che vide gli artigli della ragazza intorno alla gola di Sergio e prese fuoco.  
Letteralmente.  
Le fiamme dell’ira avvolsero Fernando completamente  
“LASCIALO.ANDARE.ORA”  
tuonò e la ragazzina, per tutta risposta, strinse invece la presa e gli ringhiò contro.   
Haxa guardò la nuova venuta con divertimento e sorpresa: era un gesto di possessività quello che aveva appena visto? Prima che si scatenasse l’inferno decise di intervenire e si frappose tra lei e Fernando  
“Shere, lascia andare Sergio”  
la ragazzina la guardò dubbiosa e Haxa le sorrise  
“quello avvolto dalle fiamme è il suo compagno, Fernando.”  
Shere sgranò gli occhi e mollò subito la presa, saltando via da Sergio come se si fosse appena bruciata. Haxa si voltò verso Fernando  
“mi dispiace Fernando, è stato solo un malinteso, Shere è appena arrivata e Sergio è spuntato dal fogliame all’improvviso, lei non sapeva chi fosse e ha solo cercato di difendermi”  
le fiamme di Fernando si spensero e guardò la ragazzina, dopo una lunga riflessione si rilassò  
“si bhè … forse avrei dovuto chiedere prima di arrabbiarmi. Ma sono stato colto alla sprovvista anche io. Mi dispiace”  
lo disse direttamente a Shere che annuì  
“anche a me”  
la tensione si alleggerì notevolmente e Haxa sorrise  
“bene. Ora che tutto è chiarito posso presentarvi Shere. Lei è un demone guardiano, il mio miglior demone guardiano, e stasera a cena vi spiegherò il perché è qui. Per oravi basti sapere che non è una nemica, quindi state tranquilli”  
Sergio nel frattempo si era rialzato e si stava accarezzando il collo dove gli artigli di Shere avevano lasciato il segno  
“bella presa”  
disse rivolto a Shere che sollevò l’angolo della bocca in quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un sorriso  
“bell’entrata. Molto d’effetto”  
Sergio sorrise e le ali di Shere si tinsero di sfumature di un rosso brillante che solo Haxa comprese. La dea prese la ragazzina per un gomito  
“noi dobbiamo andare ci vediamo a cena”  
e nessuno si rese conto dello sforzo che fece per farla voltare e portarla via.  
Quando furono abbastanza distanti Haxa la lasciò andare e la guardò severamente  
“No Shere. No”  
la ragazzina fece l’indifferente  
“no cosa? Non ho fatto niente”  
le sopracciglia di Haxa si sollevarono contemporaneamente  
“stai mentendo a me?”  
e il suo tono fu abbastanza imperioso da far cambiare di nuovo il colore delle ali di Shere in un verde pallido  
“scusa …”  
Haxa si addolcì subito, Shere era la sua debolezza nell’Ade, tutti lo sapevano, gliel’avevano portata quando era ancora una bambina, un demone piccolo come un melone e dannoso come un tornado. Lei l’aveva cresciuta, istruita, allenata, e le voleva bene, quasi come una madre. Quasi, perchè Martin era sempre stato il solo figlio che lei aveva amato veramente, e Shere lo sapeva. Ma restava il fatto che quello che Haxa concedeva a lei, non lo concedeva a nessun altro.  
“Sergio è di Fernando Shere. Sono destinati a stare insieme”  
la ragazzina si imbronciò  
“non è colpa mia se è bello”  
Haxa si lasciò sfuggire una risatina  
“no, non è colpa tua” tornò subito seria “ma sarebbe colpa tua se non lo lasciassi stare. Ho visto come è cambiato il colore delle tue ali, diventata così solo quando vedi qualcosa che vuoi davvero. Lui non lo puoi avere”  
Shere la guardò da sotto le ciglia  
“nemmeno un pochino?”  
“NO!”  
Shere sospirò rassegnata  
“va bene ho capito: niente Sergio”  
ma Haxa la conosceva molto bene e non si fidava di quella resa nemmeno un po’.


	34. Chapter 34

“Quella ragazzina non mi piace”  
Fernando si spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso con un gesto nervoso e Sergio sorrise  
“perché no? Non la conosci nemmeno”  
“perché di no! E’ appena arrivata e ti è già saltata addosso! NON MI PIACE”  
stavano camminando fianco a fianco verso la casa e Sergio lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò tra le sue braccia  
“sei geloso di una bambina?”  
Fernando lo guardò negli occhi  
“quella bambina non è poi tanto piccola visto il modo in cui ti guardava!”  
Sergio rise  
“io mi ricordo solo i suoi artigli sulla gola”  
“se non le stai lontano, i prossimi artigli che ricorderai saranno i miei”  
Sergio lo strinse più forte   
“mi eccito da morire quando tiri fuori le unghie amore”  
e Fernando spalancò gli occhi sentendo cosa stava crescendo nei calzoni di Sergio  
“Seseee…”  
Sergio rise  
“non posso farci niente, è l’effetto che mi fai tu. E poi non scordarti che, prima di incappare nella ragazzina, mi stavi rincorrendo tu nella foresta”  
Fernando arrossì  
“ti stavo rincorrendo perché l’esercizio che ti ha fatto fare tua madre era sentirti una tigre, non ruggire e correre per tutta la foresta!!!”  
gli occhi di Sergio scintillarono  
“ma a te è piaciuto un sacco sentirmi ruggire … e sono certo che se ti avessi atterrato non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto per niente sentire cosa altro potevo farti mentre ero una tigre”  
Fernando vibrò, no, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto per niente, si chinò a baciare il collo di Sergio   
“vorresti farmelo sentire adesso Sese?”  
Sergio ringhiò e Fernando sorrise soddisfatto, almeno fino a quando Sergio non lo sbattè a terra e girandolo a pancia sotto gli strappò i calzoni   
“Seseeeeeeee cosa fai??? Andiamo in camera!! Ci potrebbe vedere qualcunoooquiiii”  
ma Sergio non si fermò, gli sollevò invece il sedere in aria e, affondando la faccia tra le sue natiche, mostrò a Nando perché le tigri avevano una lingua così lunga, cosa che Fernando non avrebbe scordato mai più.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Martin guardò per l’ultima volta Daniel che gli sorrise, poi uscì dalla stanza e si diresse da sua madre. Aveva fatto pochi passi, quando lei apparve in cima alle scale seguita da qualcuno che lui non aveva mai visto  
“Martin stavo venendo proprio da te”  
gli disse Haxa sorridendogli ma lui non ricambiò, continuando invece a fissare il demone accanto a lei  
“lei chi è?”  
“lei è Shere, un demone guardiano”  
Martin si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio e Shere lo ricambiò allo stesso modo  
“il migliore”  
tenne a precisare Shere in modo che lui lo sapesse e Haxa sorrise più ampiamente  
“si, il mio migliore demone guardiano, e sarà il testimone dell’Ade al tuo matrimonio. L’ho voluta qua io”  
Martin guardò perplesso la madre  
“avevamo bisogno di un testimone dell’Ade?”  
Shere sbuffò  
“certo, sei il figlio della Signora degli inferi, siamo noi demoni che dobbiamo riconoscere la tua unione, non gli dei dell’Olimpo”  
Martin si voltò lentamente verso di lei   
“la mia unione la deve riconoscere chi decido io” gli occhi gli divennero neri e le mostrò le zanne in un ringhio poco amichevole “e brava, non dimenticarti mai chi sono, demone guardiano”  
le ali di Shere si aprirono di colpo questa volta nere come la pece  
“se vuoi ti mostro chi sono io”  
Haxa si infilò in mezzo   
“hey” tuonò “che diavolo vi prende?”  
“ha cominciato lui!”  
brontolò Shere   
“non è vero! E’ stata lei a trattarmi come uno scemo”  
“si bhè, forse perché sei uno scemo”  
“tu sei scema”  
uno spostamento d’aria anticipò i pugni che colpirono le loro teste contemporaneamente  
“PIANTATELA!” gridò Haxa “ma siete impazziti? Cosa avete due anni?”  
sfregandosi il punto dove era stato colpito Martin guardò la madre  
“è lei che …”  
“lei un bel niente! Siete due idioti! Trovate il modo di andare d’accordo o ve ne farò pentire!!!e non voglio più parlarvi per … per … non lo so per quanto!”  
e se ne andò.Martin e Shere la guardarono allontanarsi, poi sentirono la porta della sua camera sbattere così forte da far cadere dei calcinacci dal soffitto  
“l’hai fatta proprio arrabbiare. Adesso sarà intrattabile per giorni”  
borbottò Shere e Martin la guardò scandalizzato  
“io??? Guarda che era arrabbiata con tutti e due!”  
la ragazzina lo guardò di traverso  
“se sapevo che eri così antipatico non sarei venuta”  
“non ti ho mica chiesto io di venire!!!”  
Shere si imbronciò ancora di più  
“certo, tu non ti abbasseresti mai a volere un demone guardiano come me al tuo matrimonio”  
Martin rimase spiazzato  
“no, non ho detto questo”  
“mi hai trattato come uno scarto appena mi hai vista”  
“ero solo sospettoso, Ade non mi ha riservato belle sorprese ultimamente, e non mi fido dei demoni che lo servono”  
Shere lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio  
“si … ho saputo, ma io non servo Ade, obbedisco solo ad Haxa”  
Martin sembrava scettico  
“ma lui è il signore dell’Ade”  
Shere fece un verso come se stesse vomitando  
“lui non è niente! L’unica signora dell’Ade è Haxa”  
a Martin sfuggì un sorriso  
“rifammelo”  
“cosa?”  
“il vomito”  
Shere lo rifece e Martin sorrise ancora  
“ok, credo che siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato” allungò una mano verso di lei “scusami se sono stato sgarbato, io sono Martin”  
Shere fece ancora finta di vomitare, ma poi sorrise e gli strinse la mano  
“si, forse non sei tanto male Martin, io sono Shere”  
“nemmeno tu devi essere malaccio”  
un vocina arrivò da lontano attirando l’attenzione di Martin che si illuminò quando Lys salì l’ultimo gradino delle scale e gli corse incontro pigolando felice, la prese al volo e la baciò  
“ciao amore mio”  
la bambina sfregò una guancia contro la sua ridendo, poi si accorse della nuova arrivata e la guardò con curiosità  
“Lys lei si chiama Shere, è un’amica della nonna Haxa”  
Shere le sorrise e Lys ricambiò  
“è tua figlia?”  
“si … cioè non è proprio mia mia, è una storia complicata ma si, è la mia bambina”  
Shere lo guardò perplessa  
“c’è qualcosa di non complicato nella tua vita?”  
Martin ci pensò un attimo poi scosse la testa  
“no”  
Gholem apparve accanto a loro trafelato  
“oh Syn …. la vostra bambina è veloce come un…”  
poi vide Shere e gli occhi gli si illuminarono di gioia  
“piccolo dragoooo”  
Shere gli sorrise e gli diede un buffetto sulla testa  
“ciao Gholem, mi sei mancato”  
il demone gongolò, sembrava davvero affezionato alla ragazzina  
“cosa ci fai qua Shere?”  
“Haxa è venuta a prendermi. Poi ti spiegherà lei”  
Gholem annuì  
“sono felice che tu sia qui con noi” si voltò verso Martin “dovete sapere Syn che Shere è unica come la vostra Lys. Nel suo sangue scorre sangue di drago. Nessun altro è come lei”  
Martin guardò la ragazzina con maggiore simpatia e lei gli sorrise  
“si bhè, se lo chiedi a tua madre non credo che ti racconterebbe che questa è una cosa positiva. L’ho fatta impazzire quando ero piccola. La tua bambina invece cos’ha di speciale?”  
Martin guardò Lys   
“è l’erede di Fenrir”  
Shere sgranò gli occhi  
“quindi lei ha il potere di uccidere tutti gli dei?”  
Martin sospirò  
“si”  
Shere fischiò ammirata  
“caspita, questo rivaluta tutti i guai che ho combinato fino ad oggi. Lei potrebbe davvero togliermi la fama di distruttrice nell’Ade”  
Martin la guardò di traverso  
“Lys non distruggerà niente”  
“si …. certo …” commentò Shere ghignando “anche tua madre, quando ha deciso di crescermi,pensava che una cosina piccolina come me non avrebbecerto potuto fare più danni di un cane infernale. Prova a chiederglielo ora”  
Martin sbarrò gli occhi e Gholem gli sorrise  
“se la vostra bambina diventerà la nuova distruttrice dell’Ade sarà un grande onore Syn … un grandissimo onore”  
ma Martin, chissà perché, non riusciva proprio ad essere felice di quella cosa.

Chiuso il discorso andarono tutti insieme da Haxa, la furia della dea si placò subito non appena vide Shere e Martin riappacificati e sorridenti; dovevano andare d’accordo,era di vitale importanza che Martin la accettasse e le permettesse di stargli vicino, perché Shere era li per un motivo ben preciso che nessuno conosceva, e non era certo la cerimonia, lei era li per controllare Re Brendan, e nel caso fosse servito, per fermarlo, con qualsiasi mezzo. 

Ritrovata la serenità, Martin potè finalmente dire ad Haxa quello per cui era andato a cercarla quando si erano incontrati poco prima: lui e Daniel avevano deciso di accettare il suo consiglio, e se lei era disponibile ad aiutarli, Martin avrebbe donato il suo potere a Daniel ora.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Quando bussarono alla porta della sua stanza, Daniel andò ad aprire, ma tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne di vedere una ragazzina con le ali che teneva in braccio Lys  
“ti prego di non colpirmi, mi hanno mandato Martin e Haxa”  
Daniel sbattè gli occhi sempre più confuso e lei sospirò  
“ma c’è qualcuno in questo posto che non mi odia appena mi vede? Ascolta, si sono un demone guardiano, ma mi ha portato qua Haxa per fare da testimone al matrimonio tra te e Martin.Ora Martin è di la con Haxa, lei lo sta aiutando a prepararsi per donarti il suo potere e mi hanno mandato qua con Lys perché nessuno può assistere a quello che stanno facendo”  
Daniel guardò Lys che gli sorrise e quella fu l’unica spiegazione che gli servì  
“va bene entra”  
appena dentro Shere lasciò andare Lys che si andò subito ad infilare nell’armadio aperto   
“cosa fa?”  
“cerca una casacca di Martin e ci si infila dentro”  
Daniel si sedette su una poltrona facendo segno a Shere di imitarlo, ma lei preferì il davanzale della finestra  
“fatele una casacca tutta sua se le piacciono tanto”  
Daniel rise  
“non avrebbe il profumo di Martin, lei è quello che cerca, poi si mette sul letto e si addormenta”  
in quel momento Lys uscì dall’armadio con una casacca di Martin di traverso sulla testa e corse verso il letto, cadde, ma non si diede per vinta, quando ci arrivò si aggrappò alle lenzuola e si arrampicò fino in cima, poi si sistemò in mezzo ai cuscini e si appallottolò felice. Due minuti dopo russava di già.  
Daniel sorrise a Shere che ricambiò   
“quindi tu saresti il Principe del Nord?”  
Daniel annuì  
“io in persona. E tu saresti … un demone guardiano giusto?”  
“si”  
“e cosa fanno i demoni guardiani?”  
Shere ghignò  
“la guardia?”  
Daniel rise   
“mi sembra appropriato. Hai già conosciuto qualcuno degli altri?”  
Shere annuì  
“si, Blue, il divino che è venuto a prendermi poi un tizio che si chiama Fernando e Sergio”  
le ali di Shere vibrarono nel dire quel nome e Daniel sollevò un sopracciglio  
“cos’era quello?”  
“quello cosa?”  
“le tue ali … si sono agitate quando hai detto il nome di Sergio”  
Shere sorrise   
“sanno riconoscere le belle cose”  
“Sergio non è una bella cosa, Sergio è la bella cosa del tizio che si chiama Fernando”  
Shere fece una smorfia schifata  
“si, Haxa me lo ha detto”  
“ma la cosa non sembra farti molto piacere”  
“non mi piacciono i divieti, ma la mia signora sa essere molto persuasiva quando vuole quindi …”  
“quindi?”  
“quindi terrò giù le mani da Sergio”  
ma Shere non convinse nemmeno Daniel.   
Un rumore fuori dalla finestra attirò l’attenzione di entrambi e quando Shere si voltò, si trovò a fissare negli occhi Akry.  
Il drago stava sospeso in aria e guardava la ragazzina intensamente, Daniel si alzò spaventato  
“Akry lei è un amica di Haxa non è un pericolo”  
ma ne Akry ne Shere lo degnarono di attenzione, rimasero a fissarsi fino a quando Shere non si lanciò fuori dalla finestra e volo via con il drago, lasciando Daniel a bocca aperta. 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

Martin entrò in camera sua seguito da Haxa e trovò Daniel e Lys addormentati sul letto, avrebbe voluto accarezzare la bambina, ma era così carico di potere che non osò nemmeno sfiorarla  
“la porto via io. Ci vediamo più tardi”  
gli disse sua madre e se ne andò con Lys.

Appena la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, Martin si avvicinò al lato del letto dove dormiva Daniel e si spogliò.   
Sua madre lo aveva saturato di potere, gli aveva donato talmente tanto potere che lui si sentiva esplodere, si sentiva invincibile, esoprattutto,sisentiva irresistibilmente attratto da quel corpo addormentato tra le lenzuola.   
Silenzioso come un gatto si sdraiò accanto a Daniel e rimase a guardarlo per un po’, beandosi della sua bellezza, poi lentamente cominciò a slacciargli la casacca, accarezzando la pelle che si scopriva un po’ per volta, Daniel sospirò dolcemente, godendo nel sonno di quel tocco e l’erezione di Martin rispose subito. Una volta aperta la casacca le dita presero ad armeggiare con i lacci dei calzoni e appena furono sciolti, Martin ci infilò dentro la mano, Daniel si svegliò inarcandosi, spalancò gli occhi disorientato, poi riconobbe Martin  
“amore …”  
Martin calò su di lui e lo baciò, la sua mano si muoveva sapientemente tra le gambe di Daniel, lo fece ansimare, lo fece gemere, poi si fermò scatenando le sue proteste  
“spogliati Daniel”  
“Martin …”  
“spogliati, ora”  
Daniel comprese che non stavano giocando a stuzzicarsi comefacevanodi solito, lo sguardo di Martin gli disse che quello che stava per donargli non era sesso, il cuore cominciò a galoppargli nel petto ferocemente, si spogliò senza staccare gli occhi da Martin e quando fu nudo attese   
“sdraiati”  
obbedì e Martin gli si avvicinò tanto da stargli quasi sopra  
“voglio che mi guardi, non devi mai distogliere lo sguardo da me”  
con la gola secca per la tensione Daniel annuì e Martin gli appoggiò una mano sul petto  
“ti amo Daniel”  
“anche io ti amo”  
gli occhi di Martin divennero neri come la pece, le dita della mano che aveva poggiato sul suo petto, divennero artigli affilatissimi che penetrarono la pelle di Daniel aggrappandosi alla sua carne. Daniel urlòper il dolore, si contorse, ma la mano di Martin lo tenne schiacciato contro il materasso fino a quando tutto il dolore non sparì e Daniel si accasciò ansimando.  
Dopo il dolore venne l’oscurità.  
La luce nella stanza cominciò a sparire, lentamente tutto fu avvolto da un manto nero che oscurò ogni cosa.   
Nero assoluto.   
Daniel andò nel panico,non vedeva più nemmeno gli occhi di Martin,gli sembrò di essere immerso nel nulla, ad un tratto sentì la sua voce  
“sono qui amore mio”  
e il panico svanì.  
Dopo l’oscurità giunse il potere.  
Un fiume di calore freddo si riversò nel petto di Daniel.  
Potere oscuro che scorreva lento dentro il suo corpo, come acqua cheta che riempiva ogni cellula dell’essere di Daniel, fin anche l’anima. Bollente poi gelido. Potente poi delicato.   
E Martin. Tanto Martin ovunque.   
Dentro la sua pelle, dentro la sua carne, dentro i suoi pensieri.   
Un flusso che durò ore, durante le quali nulla di ciò che Daniel era prima rimase intatto, tutto divenne altro dentro di lui, c’erano ancora il suo nucleo, il suo pensiero, il suo essere, ma si stavano fondendo con quelli di Martin. Erano in evoluzione.   
L’oscurità divenne qualcosa di cui non avere paura, divenne parte del pensiero, e i suoi occhi furono in grado di vedere anche in quel nero profondo. E videro Martin.   
Niente avrebbe mai potuto spiegare quell’istante: il momento esatto in cui le loro anime si fusero e divennero una. L’attimo esatto in cui loro smisero di esistere come esseri separati e rinacquero come una sola entità.  
Poi vennero i marchi.  
L’oscurità che li avvolgeva non era più una barriera, ma una culla, nella quale Daniel vide la pelle di Martin cambiare e i suoi tatuaggi spostarsi, scorrere verso la mano ancorataal suo petto, li vide scendere e cominciare a strisciare sul suo torace per poi spandersi su tutto il suo corpo. Al loro passaggio lasciavano una scia di fuoco, dolorosa, atroce, Daniel si inarcò, gridò, dalla sua bocca spuntarono zanne che fecero ruggire di orgoglio Martin quando le vide.  
E per ultimo giunse il sangue.  
I marchi erano stati impressi, il rituale mancava solo di un ultimo passo per essere completo, Martin calò sul collo di Daniel e affondò le zanne nella sua carne, un fiotto di sangue caldo gli arrivò in bocca e lui lo inghiottì, mentre il sapore metallico colpiva le sue papille gustative sollevò la testa di Daniel e lo avvicinò al suo collo.  
Non ci fu bisogno di spiegare, guidato da una sete data dal potere oscuro che ora lo governava Daniel spalancò la bocca e affondò anche lui le zanne nel collo di Martin.  
Bevvero uno dall’altro.   
Si nutrirono uno dell’altro.  
E quando il sangue entrò loro in circolo, i loro corpi vibrarono ed esplosero in un orgasmo unico ed irripetibile.  
Poi il silenzio.  
La luce tornò, fioca, perché era oramai sera inoltrata quando tutto finì, e mentre loro, abbracciati, dormivano un sonno ristoratore, due camere più in là Haxa piangeva di gioia, il suo potere aveva appena messo al mondo il suo secondo figlio, e lei lo avrebbe amato come il primo. 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Natanian e Calad, seduti nell’erba del giardino del castello, guardavano Akry e Shere appollaiati sul tetto di una delle torri   
“una ragazza drago. Non avevo mai sentito niente di simile”  
commentò il Principe di Ithil e Natanian sospirò  
“nemmeno io, ma Akry mi ha detto che invece è proprio così” guardò con la coda dell’occhio il suo compagno “pensi che adesso vorrà stare solo con lei? E’ la prima creatura simile a lui che incontra e so quanto desiderasse conoscerne una”  
Calad percepì nella sua voce ansia e dispiacere, così gli cinse le spalle e lo tirò contro il suo fianco baciandogli poi la testa  
“non devi preoccuparti. Akry non ti lascerà mai. La ragazzina per lui è una novità, è curioso, e penso che sia giusto che lo sia, ma poi vedrai che tornerà da te”  
Natanian si lasciò andare contro di lui  
“non voglio separarmi da Akry, lui è il mio migliore amico”  
Calad sorrise  
“non vi separerete amore”  
“lo pensi davvero o lo dici solo per rassicurarmi?”  
“lo penso davvero e ti dirò di più. Guardandolo su quella torre, mi è venuto in mente che potremo far costruire per lui un rifugio su una delle torri alla Reggia di Ithil. Così sarà sempre vicino a te”  
Natanian si scostò quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo in viso  
“Ithil? Vuoi portarmi con te alla Reggia?”  
“non so, era solo un’idea, ma se tu non volessi andarci per me andrebbe bene un posto qualsiasi. anche una barca in mezzo al mare, basta che tu sia con me”  
Natanian apprezzò quelle parole, il suo sguardo lo diceva chiaramente, ma c’era anche tristezza nei suoi occhi  
“non è che non voglio venire, ma li c’è tuo padre e lui non mi accetterà mai”  
“ti sbagli Natanian. Lui è cambiato. Si è pentito del modo in cui ti ha trattato e sarebbe felice di poter riparare ai torti che ti ha fatto”  
Natanian lo guardò con sospetto  
“e tu come fai a saperlo?”  
Calad gli sorrise  
“perché me lo ha detto lui”  
gli occhi di Natanian si ingrandirono a dismisura  
“davvero Calad?”  
“si, non ti mentirei mai su questo, e voglio che tu sappia che non pretenderò che tu gli dia una possibilità se non vorrai farlo. Il male che ti ha fatto è immenso e ha cambiato per sempre le nostre vite, quindi, se non vorrai ascoltarlo, io sarò dalla tua parte”  
“come ascoltarlo? Vuole parlare con me?”  
“vuole farti personalmente le sue scuse”  
Natanian era incredulo, si scostò dal fianco di Calad e si raddrizzò, fissando i fili d’erba di fronte a lui cercava di elaborare quello che stava accadendo, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi felice e sollevato per quel risvolto inaspettato, invece la sua mente gli diceva di stare all’erta, perché forse Re Samael non attendeva altro che umiliarlo ancora.  
“Natanian”  
la voce gentile di Calad lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si voltò verso il suo compagno che lo guardò preoccupato  
“che succede?”  
“vuoi la verità?”  
“certo”  
“la mia testa mi dice di non fidarmi di tuo padre. Mi dispiace. Forse sono una cattiva persona che non sa perdonare”  
Calad gli afferrò una treccia, che lui stesso gli aveva fatto quella mattina, e la tirò, costringendoload avvicinare il viso al suo, quando furono occhi negli occhi, ad un soffio dall’altro, gli diede un bacio leggero sulle labbra  
“tu non sei una cattiva persona, sei un uomo, con un orgoglio e un onore da difendere. E io amo la tua testa, ragiona magnificamente e ti protegge”  
Natanian gli sorrise debolmente e lui lo baciò ancora  
“non voglio che la questione di mio padre ti angosci, te l’ho detto solo perché era giusto che tu lo sapessi. Noi due stiamo bene anche da soli amore. Non abbiamo bisogno ne di mio padre ne di chiunque altro”  
fu Natanian a baciarlo questa volta, sapeva che quella questione non sarebbe finita li, ma le parole di Calad gli avevano dato sollievo.   
Quando aveva conosciuto Calad, vedeva il suo futuro con lui, al suo fianco alla Reggia; quando era stato cacciato da Re Samael il suo futuro si era dipinto di nero, e lui si era immaginato a passare il resto della sua vita in cerca di vendetta; poi aveva ritrovato Calad e il suo futuro era cambiato ancora, e lui si era immaginato su una barca, in mezzo al mare che tanto amava, con l’uomo che era anche la sua vita.   
Ora, la proposta di pace di Re Samael, sembrava volergli restituire il suo primo futuro, quello alla Reggia accanto a Calad.   
Che fosse il cerchio che si chiudeva o il tentativo estremo di distruggere ancora il suo futuro questo Natanian non lo sapeva, ma era certo che presto lo avrebbe scoperto. 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

“Avanti”  
ricevuto il permesso di entrale, Alexis aprì la porta, ma il sorriso con cui era arrivato gli morì sulle labbra non appena vide gli occhi rossi di Haxa  
“mia Regina perché piangi?”  
colmò la distanza tra loro in un attimo e si inginocchiò di fronte alla poltrona dove lei era seduta, le prese le mani  
“chi ti ha fatto piangere? Dimmelo”  
Haxa singhiozzò   
“nessuno” un altro singhiozzo “piango di gioia”  
Alexis sentì il cuore fargli le capriole nel petto  
“di gioia luce dei miei occhi?”  
Haxa annuì e lui potè finalmente sorridere, era così bella la sua Regina quando si toglieva la maschera crudele che gli imponeva il suo ruolo e gli mostrava le sue debolezze, quando si lasciava andare, nell’intimità, e gli apriva il suo cuore. Si sporse in avanti facendosi spazio tra le sue ginocchia, i capelli le ricadevano davanti al viso e lui li pettinò con le dita, delicatamente, spostandoli così da poter vedere quel volto meraviglioso che tanto amava  
“potrei morire di fronte a due occhi così belli”  
le sussurrò e Haxa si lasciò sfuggire un altro piccolo singhiozzo  
“stupido”  
lui le sorrise apertamente  
“si, ma sono il tuo stupido”  
e riuscì a strapparle il sorriso che tanto desiderava vedere, le sistemò un'altra ciocca di capelli  
“vuoi dirmi cosa ti ha reso così felice da farti piangere disperatamente?”  
“avrò un altro figlio”  
………………  
ecco …..  
magari detto così poteva essere frainteso …   
ed infatti, il colorito verdognolo del volto di Alexis,fu la dimostrazione che lei poteva certamente spiegarsi meglio …  
“Alexis …”  
la dea si rese conto che Alexis si stava irrigidendo e il verde del suo viso si stava trasformando in grigio marmo  
“Alexis ti senti male?”  
lui, occhi spalancati e rigidità cadaverica, riuscì ad emettere un suono tipo“nghnghngaa”poi svenne.

Alexis riaprì gli occhi e vide il viso di Haxa sopra di lui, la dea lo guardava preoccupata  
“Alexis come stai?”  
ma lui non era in grado di rispondere a quella domanda: non sapeva come stava, era sdraiato sul pavimento della camera della sua Regina, probabilmente perché era svenuto, ed era svenuto perché … sbarrò gli occhi al ricordo delle parole di Haxa  
“diventerò padre”  
la dea sollevò un sopracciglio, ma prima che potesse insultarlo si ricordò le parole che aveva pronunciato poco prima e comprese cosa stava accadendo, lo sguardo le si addolcì  
“mi dispiace ma credo ci sia stato un errore”  
Alexis si sollevò su un gomito  
“un errore?”  
“non aspetto un bambino”  
la delusione che si dipinse sul volto di Alexis fece sentire Haxa ancora più in colpa  
“perdonami. Oggi ho condiviso il mio potere con Martin per permettergli di donarlo poi a Daniel, e ora è come se avessi due figli. Sento il mio potere dentro di loro.” si morse un labbro mortificata “scusa … mi sono spiegata male”  
Alexis sospirò sollevandosi a sedere  
“oh bhè certo. Sono stato uno stupido, avrei dovuto chiedere prima di …”  
si interruppe e Haxa gli sorrise  
“prima di svenire?”  
il guerriero arrossì leggermente  
“molto virile vero?”  
Haxa rise e avvicinò il viso al suo  
“non ho mai visto niente di così virile in vita mia”  
“non prendermi in giro. L’idea che tu potessi aspettare un figlio mio mi ha fatto emozionare”  
“lo so”  
lui le accarezzò una guancia con il dorso della mano  
“vorrei tanto che tu potessi darmi un figlio”  
Haxa per un attimo rimase in silenzio, poi sorrise  
“diamo tempo al tempo guerriero. Ora risolviamo i guai che ci aspettano e poi, quando tutto sarà finito, decideremo cosa fare di noi. Potresti anche non volermi più alla fine di questa avventura.”  
Alexis la afferrò e la rigirò sotto di lui veloce come un fulmine   
“io e te staremo insieme per l’eternità”  
l’intensità del suo sguardo e la decisione nella sua voce, fecero vibrare Haxa, la forza con cui Alexis la teneva sdraiata a terra le piaceva, quel guerriero le piaceva, il modo in cui la trattava le piaceva  
“come puoi saperlo?”  
gli occhi di lui fiammeggiarono  
“lo so perché ti amo e perché so che anche tu ami me”  
poi si chinò su di lei e la baciò con passione e forza, dominandola, e la sentì gemere nella sua bocca perché a lei piaceva che lui fosse il più forte, che le tenesse testa e che non la lasciasse fuggire, quando allontanò il viso dal quello di lei, Alexis aveva uno strano ghigno sul viso  
“sai cosa penso mia Regina?” le aprì le gambe con un ginocchio e ci si infilò in mezzo “penso che oggi è un buon giorno per fare bambini”  
Haxa sgranò gli occhi e cominciò ad agitarsi  
“no, no … non fare lo stupido o ti …”  
Alexis la baciò di nuovo soffocando il resto delle sue minacce, lei continuò a insultarlo e a tentare di liberarsi, poi i vestiti volarono via, la pelle incontrò la pelle, il fuoco divampò, e tutte le proteste si spensero in un attimo.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Catalina, seduta su un ripiano della cucina, osservava affascinata Helda preparare la cena, la donna non era infastidita dalla sua curiosità e le faceva piacere avere qualcuno che le tenesse compagnia  
“come ci riesci?” le chiese Catalina “tutto quello che tocchi si trasforma in qualcosa di incredibilmente buono”  
Helda rise   
“ti ringrazio cara, ma è solo una questione di pratica. Dopo tanti anni che lo faccio, se quello che cucino venisse ancora una schifezza come quando ho iniziato, vorrebbe dire che ho sbagliato lavoro non credi?”  
Catalina rise con lei  
“io ci ho provato ma sono proprio negata. Per fortuna c’è Domino che cucina per me”  
Helda si voltò e la guardò con aria severa  
“e tu lasci che il tuo uomo cucini al posto tuo?”  
Catalina si mise sulla difensiva  
“non è che lo faccio apposta. Sono davvero una frana, non voglio avvelenarlo e lui lo sa”  
Helda si portò le mani sui fianchi, seria  
“tu non sei una frana, semplicemente non hai avuto nessuno che ti insegnasse. Lo farò io, così finalmente imparerai”  
la ragazzina sbarrò gli occhi e saltò giù dal ripiano  
“uh io ti ringrazio ma no”  
le sopracciglia di Helda si sollevarono fino quasi a toccare l’attaccatura dei capelli  
“io invece dico di si”  
le rispose e Catalina capì che quella vecchietta tanto gentile, forse non era così tanto gentile come aveva pensato, cominciò ad indietreggiare  
“tu sei davvero molto gentile, ma a Domino non dispiace dover cucinare e io sono felice così”  
si voltò per fuggire ma Helda l’afferrò per la coda facendola guaire e la trascinò verso i fornelli  
“non ci provare con me bambina, non dimenticarti che ho allevato Daniel e Martin, sono un’esperta nel fare fallire ogni tentativo di fuga”   
prese un grembiule e lo lanciò a Catalina che si stava accarezzando la coda dolente  
“indossa quello e vieni qui”  
e vedendo il grosso mestolo che Helda brandiva non osò replicare.   
Si mise il grembiule e un attimo dopo era al suo fianco  
“tu imparerai a cucinare bambina, e se ti sentirò ancora dire che ti va bene che il tuo uomo cucini al posto tuo …”  
alzò il mestolo minacciosamente e le orecchie da lupo di Catalina si piegarono indietro  
“non lo dirò più, lo giuro”  
Helda annuì  
“bene, ora passiamo alle cose piacevoli”  
e per quanto potesse ritenerlo impossibile in quel momento, Catalina si divertì davvero.   
Helda era un’insegnante decisa ma paziente, e quando ebbero finito di preparare la cena, Catalina aveva davvero imparato qualcosa.  
“allora, pensi che sia stata una buona idea fermarti con me?”  
Catalina sorrise ad Helda  
“si, mi sono divertita molto”  
“bene” gongolò Helda “e vedrai che lui” e indicò un punto alle spalle di Catalina “sarà molto più felice quando sarai tu a cucinare”  
Catalina si voltò e vide Domino appoggiato ad un muro   
“e tu da quanto sei qui?”  
“da quando hai lanciato quelle uova contro il muro”  
Catalina divenne bordò guardando la macchia che era rimasta sul muro e le orecchie le si abbassarono   
“non lo avevo mai fatto prima”  
disse mestamente e Domino sorrise  
“e io sono felice che tu lo abbia fatto. Non vedo l’ora di assaggiare qualcosa cucinato da te”  
Catalina lo guardò sospettosa  
“non hai mai voluto che cucinassi per te”  
lui si strinse nelle spalle  
“la prospettiva di morire avvelenato non era allettante. Ma oggi ho visto grandi miglioramenti”  
gli occhi della ragazzina scintillarono  
“davvero?”  
“assolutamente si”  
Domino si staccò dal muro e allargò le braccia, un chiaro richiamo e Catalina corse da lui saltandogli in braccio  
“sei davvero contento?”  
“molto contento”  
“e mi farai cucinare per te?”  
Domino annuì mentre usciva dalla cucina portandola via  
“diventerai la mia cuoca. Ora però andiamo a lavarci, hai cibo ovunque. Sai, non avevo mai visto nessuno cucinare con tutte le parti del corpo”  
Catalina rise  
“ma io sono speciale in tutto quello che faccio”  
e il bacio che lui le diede le dimostrò che per lui era proprio così.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Misa uscì dal bagno, aveva fatto un lungo bagno profumato ed ora si sentiva fresco e rilassato, Apollo gli aveva fatto compagnia per un po’, poi se ne era andato, chiamato dalla sorella Artemide che voleva parlargli.   
Preferendo tenersi l’asciugamano che si era avvolto in vita, invece di rivestirsi, andò a sedersi di fronte alla toletta con lo specchio e prese a spazzolarsi i capelli. Mentre si pettinava, i suoi pensieri andarono agli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni, al suo Febo, alle sue parole d’amore e anche a quello che avevano fatto. Ricordando quei momenti intimi arrossì e sghignazzo, ma un luccichio nello specchio attirò il suo sguardo, si voltò cercando di capire da dove arrivasse e quando lo vide i suoi occhi divennero enormi.  
Si alzò e si avvicinò al letto dove, adagiati in bella mostra, c’erano una serie di gioielli che lui non aveva mai visto prima e che recavano tutti il marchio di Apollo.  
Erano gioielli nuziali. Un regalo del suo Febo.  
Misa si era sempre rammaricato di aver perduto i suoi, Ade glieli aveva strappati e buttati via quando lo aveva portato da Kronos, e quella perdita lo aveva fatto soffrire molto. Erano i marchi del suo sposo ed erano insostituibili. O almeno così pensava.  
Misa li prese uno ad uno e, accarezzandoli con adorazione, li indossò.  
Questi gioielli erano ancora più belli dei precedenti, erano unici perché erano un regalo del suo Febo, e il marchio impresso non era come quello dei gioielli precedenti, questo nuovo marchio lo identificava come il vero sposo di Apollo. L’unico.  
Andò di fronte allo specchio grande accanto all’armadio, e si guardò, quei gioielli erano tutto quello che avrebbe voluto indossare per il resto dei suoi giorni; ne rimaneva ancora uno da indossare, una catena d’oro, con un ciondolo a forma di sole, sorridendo al suo riflesso nello specchio si sciolse l’asciugamano e invece di mettersela al collo, se la allacciò in vita, con il ciondolo che gli accarezzava la pelle appena sotto l’ombelico  
“questo credo che il mio Febo lo apprezzerà più di tutti gli altri”  
disse sghignazzando poi tornò alla toletta, dove nudo, attese il ritorno del suo sposo.

Apollo si materializzò in camera da letto, dopo la chiacchierata con sua sorella il suo umore si era incrinato, Martin si sposava e lui, insieme ad Ares, avrebbe dovuto celebrare la cerimonia.   
Ma il suo malumore non era per il matrimonio. Era infuriato con se stesso perché quando Artemide glielo aveva detto, per un attimo aveva sentito dolore. E si sentiva stupido per questo. Non voleva provare niente per nessuno che non fosse Misa, nemmeno per un attimo.   
Fu così che apparve in camera, imbronciato e torvo, ma appena Misa si alzò dalla sedia di fronte alla toletta, e lui vide il suo piccolo prescelto nudo, con indosso i suoi gioielli, tutto il malumore sparì.   
Misa avanzò verso di lui, sinuoso come un gatto, e Apollo dimenticò anche che Martin esisteva, soprattutto dopo che ebbe visto la catena d’oro che gli ricadeva sui fianchi e il ciondolo che si agitava sotto il suo ombelico  
“quello è davvero un ottimo modo di portare la mia collana”  
sussurrò e Misa ridacchiò  
“sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta”  
poi Misa gli fu di fronte e circondò la sua vita con le braccia, e davvero Apollo comprese che no, non c’era nessuno di cui potesse importagli più di Misa, nessuno  
“sei bellissimo”  
gli accarezzò i capelli e Misa fece le fusa, Apollo allora lo prese in braccio e lo portò a letto  
“ti amo Misa”  
il piccolo prescelto lo guardò intensamente  
“se me lo dici così dovrò perdonarti per quella piccola debolezza che hai avuto poco fa”  
Apollo lo guardò sorpreso e Misa sorrise   
“dimentichi che quello che senti tu lo sento anche io?”  
Apollo sospirò  
“hai ragione. Ma ti assicuro che è stato solo un attimo. Sono stato preso di sorpresa, non amo più Martin, davvero”  
Misa gli allacciò le braccia intorno al collo costringendolo a portare il viso ad un soffio dal suo  
“lo so Febo. Ma non osare mai più pensare ad un altro mentre io ti aspetto nudo, con indosso nient’altro che i tuoi gioielli, perché giuro che ti farò passare i prossimi cento anni in bianco”  
Apollo socchiuse gli occhi  
“se vado in bianco io, andrai in bianco anche tu”  
ma Misa invece di preoccuparsi ghignò  
“e chi lo dice questo? Se tu pensi ad un altro posso farlo anche io. E posso anche non limitarmi al solo pensarlo”  
Apollo ci mise un secondo ad elaborare quell’informazione, poi comprese e dal suo petto scaturì un ruggito così potente che Misa urlò per lo spavento  
“tu non farai niente del genere” gli ringhiò afferrandogli i polsi e inchiodandolo al materasso, tutto di lui emanava ferocia e potere, il suo corpo si stava illuminando come il sole, i suoi occhi emettevano luce fredda e furiosa “nessuno ti toccherà mai a parte me Misa, nessuno”  
Misa aveva il cuore che gli stava scoppiando nel petto, si era spaventato, e aveva ancora paura, ma l’emozione più grande che provava per quella reazione era gioia  
“sei geloso…”  
sussurrò con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa e Apollo ringhiò ancora più forte, convincendolo che si, era proprio geloso. La sua paura svanì del tutto e i suoi occhi si riempirono d’amore puro  
“oh Febo, sei bellissimo quando sei geloso”  
Apollo lo guardò perplesso  
“dovresti tremare di paura non gongolare”  
“ma tu sei bellissimo”  
la sua voce era carica d’eccitazione e Apollo ci rimase male  
“non è questa la reazione giusta Misa! Abbi un po’ di paura per favore”  
ma Misa non ci pensava proprio ad aver paura, si inarcò strusciandosi contro Apollo che sbarrò gli occhi  
“MISA!! Paura … devi avere paura!”  
invece Misa cominciò a miagolare e a contorcersi nel tentativo di strusciarsi contro di lui ancora di più,e Apollo capitolò  
“gattino vigliacco”  
sibilò prima di fiondarsi sulla sua bocca e baciarlo con passione.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Kyara sedeva tranquilla sulla spiaggia, era sola e questo le faceva davvero piacere.   
Non che avesse qualcosa contro gli altri, ma nella bolla sembrava quasi impossibile non incontrare qualcuno sul proprio cammino,almeno che non si fosse nella propria camera e, quei momenti di solitudine all’aperto, erano troppo rari e preziosi per non goderseli a pieno.  
Cullata dal rumore delle onde, aprì la sua mente e la lasciò vagare libera, percepiva molte energie differenti, ognuna con un impronta ben precisa, ognuna legata ad uno degli abitanti della bolla, sentiva chiaramente la loro presenza, la loro vitalità.   
Qualcosa era cambiato qualche ora prima, aveva percepito sulla propria pelle la potenza dell’energia di Haxa, aveva sentito Daniel e Martin unirsi e cambiare. Aveva provato una forte emozione per loro, li amava, erano i suoi ragazzi, e i loro cambiamenti erano un po’ anche i suoi.   
Ora era tornata la quiete, ma qualcosa dentro di lei la avvertiva che quella calma era solo il preludio ad una tempesta furiosa. Ne era certa. Ma la cosa che la impensieriva di più, non era la tempesta in se stessa, ma era che qualcuno aveva aggiunto una variabile imprevista alle sue visioni: la ragazza drago. Sapeva che era stata Haxa a chiamarla li, e sapeva anche il vero motivo per cui lo aveva fatto, ma oltre a quello non riusciva a vedere altro.   
Non l’aveva mai vista nel futuro che aveva previsto, non aveva mai fatto parte dei suoi piani, e cosa peggiore, non riusciva a prevedere quello che avrebbe fatto.   
Come avrebbe influito la sua presenza? Non riusciva a capire che ruolo avrebbe giocato nel loro futuro e non le era mai capitata una cosa del genere.   
Quella nota disarmonica le inquietava i pensieri, ma non doveva distrarsi troppo dal resto, era di vitale importanza che non perdesse d’occhio l’insieme, e se la ragazza drago si fosse rivelata un problema, allora l’avrebbe rispedita da dove era venuta, che piacesse ad Haxa oppure no.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Labbra calde e morbide sfiorarono le sue e Daniel non ebbe bisogno di aprire gli occhi per sapere che era Martin che lo stava baciando. Aveva sentito quando si era svegliato, non perché avesse fatto rumore o altro, lo aveva sentito dentro la mente, e si era svegliato con lui.  
Poi aveva sentito i suoi pensieri, ed era rimasto ad occhi chiusi a godersi quella sensazione incredibile, e la cosa che più amava era sapere che Martin, sentiva lui e i suoi pensieri allo stesso modo, erano connessi.   
Le mani di Martin vagarono sul suo petto e Daniel fu certo di sentirlo ridere nei suoi pensieri  
“vorrei restare così per sempre”  
sussurrò abbracciando il collo di Martin e questa volta lui rise a voce alta  
“per sempre ora è una possibilità concreta amore, e può essere davvero molto tempo”  
Daniel sorrise ma quando cercò di aprire gli occhi Martin non glielo permise posandoci sopra una mano  
“aspetta, tienili chiusi ancora per qualche secondo”  
“perché?”  
“perché voglio che tu veda prima una cosa speciale”  
Daniel non si oppose e seguì Martin che lo fece alzare dal letto e dopo pochi passi lo fece fermare  
“spero che ti piaccia perché è la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto”  
disse Martin mettendosi alle sue spalle  
“e cosa sarà mai questa cosa così bella?”  
Martin tolse la mano e Daniel si ritrovò di fronte ad uno specchio  
“sei tu amore”  
e Daniel non ebbe le parole per rispondere.  
Il ragazzo riflesso nello specchio era lui, ma non lo era, la sua pelle era coperta di tatuaggi, i suoi occhi erano neri come la pece, i suoi muscoli si erano gonfiati un po’ di più.   
Daniel guardò Martin che, con il mento appoggiato alla sua spalla,stava ammirando la sua immagine riflessa  
“sono davvero io Martin?”  
“oh si amore mio”  
Daniel cominciò a sfiorarsi la pelle seguendo le linee dei suoi nuovi tatuaggi  
“sono uguali ai tuoi …”  
“si”  
passò un po’ di tempo prima che Daniel parlasse di nuovo  
“mi ricordo tutto sai”  
Martin sollevò un sopracciglio e Daniel gli sorrise  
“del rituale, ricordo ogni cosa. IO ho bevuto il tuo sangue”  
“ed io il tuo”  
Daniel annuì  
“si ma … IO ho bevuto il tuo sangue”  
“si, lo so … ed io ho bevuto il tuo”  
Daniel sorrise molto più apertamente, e quando qualcosa brillò tra le sue labbra,finalmente Martin capì  
“oh … quelle? Si Daniel … hai le zanne”  
e Daniel lanciò un   
“SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII”   
con le braccia alzate al soffitto che fece ridere Martin fino alle lacrime.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Nel salone, le voci dei commensali seduti intorno al tavolo, si accavallavano una sull’altra, Helda aveva appena finito di servire la cenae i vassoi ricolmi di cibo passavano di mano in mano riempiendo l’aria di profumi deliziosi, erano tutti incuriositi dalla presenza di Shere, (tranne alcuni di loro ai quali era già stato detto tutto di lei) ed erano in trepida attesa perché Haxa aveva detto che avrebbe rivelato il motivo della sua presenza a cena.   
Nel frattempo,la nuova venuta se ne stava seduta in silenzio tra Haxa e Gholem, le sue ali nere ora erano nascoste, come i suoi artigli, e senza quelle note evidenti della sua identità demoniaca, sembrava una qualsiasi ragazzina, carina e timida, che e a parte qualche sorriso cortese a chi le rivolgeva la parola, non interagiva con nessuno.   
Bhè, proprio con nessuno no.  
Le poche volte che aveva alzato gli occhi lo aveva fatto per guardare l’unica persona a quel tavolo che lei riteneva degna della sua attenzione: Sergio. Non era affatto timida, semplicemente non le interessava interagire con nessuno su quell’isola, tranne che con il guerriero seduto dall’altra parte del tavolo (e Akry chiaramente ma lui era fuori contesto).  
Shere era abituata ad avere ciò che le piaceva, erano poche le cose che Haxa le proibiva, e questo le rendeva la caccia solo più interessante. Non si sarebbe spinta troppo oltre, non voleva certo che la sua Signora le strappasse le ali (di nuovo…), ma niente le avrebbe proibito di giocare un po’.   
Sergio si voltò verso di lei e, nell’attimo in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono, lei vibrò come le sue ali nascoste. Sergio poi guardò altrove e lei, sorridendo, prese un acino d’uva dal piatto e se lo mise in bocca: sarebbe stata una caccia memorabile.  
A differenza di Shere, Sergio non aveva vibrato, e la sua attenzione era stata subito attirata da Haxa che si era alzata in piedi   
“posso avere la vostra attenzione per favore?”  
nella sala calò il silenzio e quando fu certa che tutti la stessero guardando proseguì  
“avrete tutti notato che tra noi è arrivato un ospite, e dato che è un ospite che ho invitato io spetta a me l’onore di presentarlo a tutti e spiegare il perché lei è qui. Lei è Shere”  
disse appoggiando una mano su una spalla della ragazzina   
“è un demone guardiano” Shere fece per aprire bocca ma Haxa la anticipò “il mio miglior demone guardiano, e l’ho invitata qui perché avrà un compito speciale. Lei, come richiede la tradizione, sarà la testimone dell’Ade in una cerimonia che si svolgerà tra due giorni su quest’isola”  
un brusio di voci sottolineò la curiosità scaturita da quella notizia e Haxa sorrise  
“vi chiedo solo un attimo di pazienza e poi vi spiegherò tutto. Lo prometto. Prima però voglio che alziate i bicchieri con me per un brindisi speciale”  
sollevò il calice e tutti fecero come lei, poi voltò lo sguardo verso Re Brendan  
“brindiamo ai MIEI FIGLI, nati oggi sotto il mio potere e uniti in modo indissolubile per tutta l’eternità”  
Daniel e Martin entrarono nel salone e subito tutti compresero le parole di Haxa, compreso Re Brendan, che vedendo la trasformazione di Daniel, sobbalzò, rovesciando un po’ di vino dal calice che stringeva in mano. Haxa ghignò al suo indirizzo e bevve imitata da tutti, ma non da lui che, bianco come un lenzuolo, guardò pietrificato il figlio prendere posto accanto alla Dea con Martin al suo fianco.   
Non ebbe il tempo di elaborare quello che era appena accaduto, che Haxa riprese a parlare  
“ora posso finalmente, e con grande gioia aggiungerei, annunciarvi che …”  
lasciò in sospeso la frase il tempo necessario perché lei, Shere, Gholem, Martin e Daniel si voltassero tutti insieme verso Re Brendan e infine la concluse  
“Martin e Daniel si sposeranno tra due giorni”.  
E mentre il salone esplodeva in urla di gioia, risate e applausi, l’odio di Re Brendan crebbe a dismisura, e questa volta non risparmiò nessunodei presenti in quella sala, nemmeno Daniel.   
La sua mente fu avvelenata completamente da quell’odio, come una cancrena divorò la ragione e l’ultima briciola di umanità rimasta in quell’uomo e Shere lo sentì.  
L’odio del padre di Daniel la colpì e la fece vibrare, ma non come quando guardava Sergio, no, la vibrazione che sentiva ora era molto diversa, era desiderio di sangue.   
Quell’uomo era una minaccia che cresceva a livello esponenziale, il gelo nei suoi occhi era quello che solo l’oscurità poteva generare, e lei l’oscurità la conosceva molto bene.   
Lei era un demone guardiano.   
Lei custodiva e vegliava l’oscurità.   
Lei l’oscurità la accarezzava ogni giorno, la plasmava, la nutriva.   
Ma la distruggeva anche. Ed era per questo che Haxa aveva scelto lei.   
Perché lei era la migliore.  
La migliore nel distruggere l’oscurità.  
La sua natura di guardiano reagì all’oscurità di Re Brendan, cominciarono a spuntarlegli artigli, lentamente ogni suo senso si focalizzò solo su di lui, escludendo tutto il resto e lei divenne ombra. Scomparve lentamente, nessuno in quel salone, a parte Haxa, avrebbe potuto vederla in quel momento,era un dono dei demoni guardiani, scomparire senza che nessuno se ne rendesse conto, ed era molto utile. Osservò Re Brendan posare il calice che aveva in mano, non aveva brindato con Haxa, ma era abbastanza ovvio che non l’avrebbe fatto. Anche dall’altra parte del tavolo, Shere poteva sentire i meccanismi malati del suo cervello girare vorticosamente, elaborare, escogitare, pianificare. Meditava vendetta, e lo stava facendo proprio li, guardando suo figlio, e lei era certa che avrebbe colpito anche il suo stesso sangue questa volta, forse con ancora più forza di quella che avrebbe usato contro gli altri.  
Svanì e riapparve alle spalle di Re Brendan, si avvicinò abbastanza da poterlo sfiorare e sollevò gli artigli verso il suo collo: sarebbe bastato un attimo, un solo movimento e tutto sarebbe finito, ma non erano quelli gli ordini che aveva. Haxa le aveva detto della promessa che aveva fatto a Daniel, e dovevano mantenerla, dovevano attendere la mossa di Re Brendan prima di agire: così Shere si limitò a una piccola puntura nel collo del Re. Un morso di zanzara, ma fatto con la punta acuminata di un artiglio, che lui nemmeno sentì, ma tanto bastò a lei per ottenere quello di cui aveva bisogno. Sangue. Shere guardò dall’altro lato del tavolo e vide Haxa che la guardava, si sorrisero e Shere leccò l’artiglio. Sentì il sapore del sangue del Re, era amaro come il veleno, resistette all’impulso di sputarlo via, quell’uomo era davvero marcio, ma ora che ne conosceva il sapore, lo avrebbe trovato ovunque, in qualunque momento.   
Tornò al suo posto e lentamente riapparve, nessuno si accorse di niente e Haxa la coinvolse nella conversazione come se fosse sempre stata li  
“e Shere, sarà la testimone dell’Ade alle nozze di mio figlio”  
tutti gli sguardi puntarono verso di lei, che sorrise agli altri commensali e loro ricambiarono senza sospettare nulla.  
L’euforia della notizia si placò molto lentamente, tutti volevano fare gli auguri a Daniel e Martin, un sacco di pacche sulle spalle e abbracci, poi finalmente ognuno si accomodò al suo posto e la cena riprese. 

Daniel aveva sentito lo sguardo del padre perforargli la pelle per tutto il tempo, questa volta non si era illuso che avrebbe potuto capire, sapeva che non ci sarebbero stati auguri da parte sua o abbracci, nessuna riconciliazione.   
Probabilmente, qualche ora prima, questo lo avrebbe ferito a morte. Ma non ora. Non più.   
Ora c’era Martin dentro di lui, c’era la sua forza, il suo amore e il suo sostegno.   
E anche se sentiva comunque il dolore per quel padre oramai perduto, Martin lo aiutava a sopportarlo, condividendolo con lui, alleviandogli il peso che, se fosse stato solo, lo avrebbe schiacciato.  
Sentì la mano di Martin accarezzargli la nuca, si voltò a guardarlo e fu meraviglioso trovare il suo sorriso ad attenderlo, era vero, aver perso suo padre era doloroso, ma quello che aveva guadagnato valeva milioni di volte quel dolore.   
Fu allora che decise che era ora di guardare in faccia la realtà, si voltò verso suo padre e ….  
Non accadde nulla.  
Il suo cuore non si spezzò, il dolore non aumentò, non versò nemmeno una lacrima. Semplicemente vide per la prima volta, chiaramente, l’odio negli occhi di quell’uomo e capì.   
Il loro tempo insieme era finito.   
Il loro legame era spezzato definitivamente.   
Fu triste, ma fu liberatorio.   
Daniel ora avrebbe finalmente potuto vivere senza legami emotivi che lo soffocavano e gli impedivano di essere ciò che voleva, e soprattutto, gli impedivano di ripararsi dal dolore.   
Nessun attacco di suo padre lo avrebbe più ferito come prima, nessuna sua parola velenosa avrebbe fatto ancora breccia nel suo cuore.   
Ora avrebbero combattuto ad armi pari.  
Re Brendan lo stava guardando con disprezzo, sul suo viso si poteva leggere chiaramente quanto ribrezzo provasse per lui,ma questa volta a Daniel non interessò, e per farlo comprendere bene al genitore, gli sorrise provocatoriamente, mostrandogli con orgoglio le enormi, meravigliose e acuminate zanne che gli spuntavano dalle labbra, poi tornò a dedicare la sua attenzione ai suoi amici e alla sua famiglia, quella vera.


	35. Chapter 35

La notizia del matrimonio non aveva sorpreso molto Sergio, che in fondo si era sempre aspettato che Martin alla fine sposasse Daniel, era chiaro che quello era il loro destino, ed era molto felice per il suo amico.   
Quello che non si era aspettato invece, era l’assoluta mancanza di capricci da parte di Fernando. Appena Haxa aveva dato l’annuncio, lui era stato sicuro che Fernando avrebbe cominciato a guardarlo male e a pestare i piedi, perché lui non gli aveva mai chiesto di sposarlo.   
Invece niente.  
Questa avrebbe dovuto essere una buona cosa, niente broncio, niente litigi, ma il neurone eremita che abitava nella fredda caverna ossea che stava alla base dei capelli di Sergio, decise di dare segno della sua esistenza, e piantare il seme del dubbio. 

Neurone Eremita - Se non ti chiede il perché non lo sposi, allora non vuole sposarti  
Sese – chi ha parlato!  
Neurone Eremita – Io ho parlato. Il tuo unico Neurone funzionante.  
Sese – Ho un neurone funzionante?  
Neurone Eremita – Si, la cosa stupisce anche me, non so bene come io sia potuto sopravvivere in questo nulla. Comunque, concentrati sul problema vero! Fernando non vuole sposarti!  
Sese – Certo che mi vuole sposare!  
Neurone Eremita–E allora perché non è arrabbiato con te?  
Sese – Sta solo riflettendo. Si arrabbierà dopo  
Neurone Eremita – Quando mai Fernando ha rimandato a dopo una sfuriata che poteva farti subito?  
Sese –Un sacco di volte  
Neurone Eremita – Dimmene una  
Sese - …………………  
Neurone Eremita – Sto aspettando  
Sese - ………………..  
Neurone Eremita – Esatto. Non è mai capitato. Non ti vuole sposare. Devi rassegnarti.  
Sese – Lui mi ama!  
Neurone Eremita – Si, ma non vuole sposarti  
Sese – Ma perché no?????  
Neurone Eremita –E che diavolo ne so io??? Sono solo un Neurone Eremita!   
Sese – Ma come non lo sai ??? Hai cominciato tu questo discorso!   
Neurone Eremita – Hai ragione!   
Sese – Quindi cosa faccio?  
Neurone Eremita - ……………………  
Sese – Hey … Sto parlando con te!   
Neurone Eremita – E non urlare che in questo vuoto rimbomba tutto!!!  
Sese – scusa ….  
Neurone Eremita – Troglodita!   
Sese – Trolo che???  
Neurone Eremita – Giuro che mi suicido!  
Sese – Prima dimmi cosa devo fare con Nando!!  
Neurone Eremita – Chiedigli di Sposarti!  
Sese – Ma se hai detto che non vuole sposami! Mi dirà di no!  
Neurone Eremita – Lo so, ma almeno saprai che io avevo ragione!  
Sese - ………………  
Neurone Eremita – Perché non dici niente?   
Sese – Perché ho appena capito che ho un Neurone bastardo  
Neurone Eremita –allora non sei così scemo come pensavo.   
Sese – Io ti odio. E ti dirò di più! Io chiederò a Fernando di sposarmi e lui mi dirà di si!  
Neurone Eremita – Fernando ti dirà di no!  
Sese – Mi dirà di si e noi ci sposeremo e saremo felici e contenti per sempre!  
Neurone Eremita - Illuso  
Sese – PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
Neurone Eremita – Davvero molto maturo.  
Sese - ……………………….  
Neurone Eremita – Cosa fai non mi parli più?  
Sese - …………………….  
Neurone Eremita – va bhè … tornerò a dipingere le pareti della tua enorme, vuota, scatola cranica. Addio.

Sergio fece un'altra pernacchia e imbronciato incrociò le braccia al petto: non era vero che Fernando non voleva sposarlo. Si amavano, sarebbero stati insieme per l’eternità. Certo che voleva sposarlo. L’avrebbe fatta vedere lui a quel cretino di neurone. Nessuno mette scompiglio tra Sese e Nando! Nemmeno il suo unico Neurone!

Fernando, che sedeva tranquillamente al fianco di Sergio, si portò il calice di vino alla bocca e bevve, lentamente, assaporandone il gusto, e sospirando di soddisfazione.   
Una soddisfazione che aveva origini molto lontane dall’enologia però.   
Tutto era cominciato nel momento in cui Haxa aveva fatto l’annuncio del matrimonio di Martin e Daniel, e lui, aveva provato il desiderio irrefrenabile di spaccare a metà la testa a Sergio con una mazza chiodata. Si, aveva fortemente desiderato il suo sangue, perché ancora una volta, si parlava del matrimonio di qualcuno e non era il loro!!!  
Perché? Perchèèèèèèèèèè????????  
Questa volta però, a differenza di moltissime altre, non si era lanciato sulla giugulare di Sergio cercando di strappargliela, ma aveva ragionato. Oramai conosceva Sese, e aveva capito che l’unico modo per fargli fare qualcosa, era convincerlo che l’idea di farlo era stata sua.  
E come si poteva convincere Sergio che voleva sposarsi?  
Bhè … c’era una cosa che Nando non aveva ancora detto a Sergio.  
Uno dei poteri di Ares era il condizionamento mentale, e ops…lui aveva da poco scoperto di aver ereditato questo potere.   
Non era bravo come il padre, ma non ci voleva una capacità sovraumana per convincere Sergio che un Neurone stava parlando con lui no? La vera difficoltà era sostenere una conversazione come quella precedente rimanendo impassibili. E lui ci era riuscito!   
Fernando bevve un altro sorso di vino e sorrise, mentre nella sua eccelsa e subdola mente, sceglieva i colori delle tuniche che avrebbero indossato lui e Sese al loro matrimonio, i fiori, i testimoni, il banchetto e tutto quello che avrebbe potuto far impazzire chiunque, ma non Fernando, che si stava preparando per quel giorno da quando era nato.

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

Lys era perplessa.  
Seduta sul bordo del tavolo di fronte a Martin e Daniel, li guardava con aria sospettosa e le erano spuntate anche le orecchie e la coda.   
Cosa era successo a quei due?  
Non li aveva visti tutto il pomeriggio, ed ora che erano finalmente arrivati, non erano più loro e si erano mischiati anche gli odori, adesso Daniel aveva anche l’odore di Martin e Martin aveva anche l’odore di Daniel.   
Con un sopracciglio sollevato e le orecchie tirate indietro, li osservava silenziosa e circospetta.   
Perché Daniel era più grosso? Aveva anche gli stessi disegni di Martin. E i suoi occhi erano diventati neri, ma anche quelli di Martin erano diventati neri.   
Si sporse in avanti per guardarli più da vicino e loro la lasciarono fare, avevano capito che aveva bisogno di adattarsi ai cambiamenti a modo suo, e non volevano interferire.  
Le orecchie le cambiavano posizione continuamente, seguivano i suoi pensieri, come anche la coda, che un po’ stava diritta, un po’ vorticava, era bellissima con la faccina corrucciata e gli occhietti sospettosi, e a Daniel scappò un sorriso.  
Lys spalancò gli occhi di colpo, cosa era spuntato dalla bocca di Daniel?????  
Il suo sguardo passò velocemente da Daniel a Martin, poi di nuovo a Daniel, e ancora incredula gli saltò sulle gambe.   
Daniel la prese al volo, ma invece di abbracciarlo, come lui si aspettava, Lys cominciò a infilargli le mani in bocca, Daniel guardò confuso Martin che rise di gusto  
“credo stia cercando le tue zanne amore. Fagliele vedere”  
Daniel gliele mostrò e lei si bloccò incantata, poi le venne un dubbio e guardò Martin, lui le sorrise e lei fu felice di constatare che le zanne di Martin erano ancora li e non le aveva prestate a Daniel.  
Quando Martin si avvicinò abbracciando sia lei che Daniel, Lys si ritrovò circondata dall’amore che gli aveva fatto adorare quei due uomini fin dal primo momento che li aveva incontrati, e riconobbe i suoi papà. Erano un po’ più colorati, con più denti, ma erano senza ombra di dubbio, le due persone che amava di più al mondo.  
Finalmente sorrise e si aggrappò ai loro colli pigolando e gorgogliando felice, mentre loro, come sempre facevano, annuivano comprensivi, anche se non ci capivano una mazza di quello che diceva.

Molto più tardi tutti si ritirarono nelle loro stanze.  
La cena era stata allegra e i discorsi sulla cerimonia avevano assorbito completamente l’attenzione di tutti.   
Tutti tranne uno.   
Seduto sul suo letto, Re Brendan fissava la notte fuori dalla finestra e pensava.   
Non aveva fatto altro per tutta la sera: pensare a come distruggere tutti quelli seduti intorno al tavolo con lui. Ognuno di loro aveva contribuito a fare diventare suo figlio ciò che era ora, per questo dovevano pagare tutti.  
Suo figlio … pensare a lui amplificava la sua rabbia in modo esponenziale, lo aveva allevato per farlo diventare un Re, invece lui era cresciuto debole e si era fatto corrompere da Martin. Aveva scelto di voltare la spalle a suo padre, aveva scelto di tradire il suo Re e il suo Popolo.   
E per questo avrebbe pagato.   
Re Brendan si alzò e si avvicinò all’armadio, lo aprì e ne tirò fuori una delle sacche che si era portato dietro quando era andato via da Dromi, ci frugò dentro e ne estrasse un rotolo di pergamena, ripose la sacca poi andò a sedersi allo scrittoio e mise in moto la sua folle vendetta.

 

◊◊◊●◊◊◊

 

L’aria frizzante del mattino accolse gli abitanti della bolla che scesero a fare colazione, Helda aveva spalancato le grandi porte finestre del salone, facendo entrare la luce del sole e la brezza che saliva dal mare. Volti assonnati ma sorridenti si salutavano accomodandosi, Lys fece l’apparizione più eclatante, entrando di corsa e saltando sulla sedia e poi sul tavolo. Ne Daniel ne Martin riuscirono a fermarla in tempo e lei trotterellò tra piatti, vassoi e bicchieri per mostrare orgogliosa a tutti i suoi nuovi tatuaggi  
“Lys scendi dal tavolo”  
la richiesta di Martin venne impunemente ignorata e lei continuò la sua sfilata tra le risate e l’ammirazione di tutti, Elettra la attirò più vicina per guardare meglio i disegni  
“ma che belli che sono”  
“come i papà”  
rispose lei tutta orgogliosa ed Elettra le regalò un gran sorriso  
“oh si, sono proprio uguali a quelli dei tuoi papà. E ti sono venuti stanotte?”  
“le sono dovuti venire per forza, o ci avrebbe dato il tormento per l’eternità” commentò Martin mentre si sedeva “abbiamo passato l’inferno per trovare qualcosa che disegnasse sulla sua pelle”  
risero tutti tranne Helda, che appena entrò nel salone e vide Lys in piedi sul tavolo, cominciò a sbraitare e la bambina fuggì tra le braccia di Daniel scatenando risate ancora più forti.

I preparativi per la festa avrebbero dovuto essere semplici, dato il numero esiguo di persone presenti, ma ognuno di loro aveva qualcosa da dire o da suggerire, volevano tutti contribuire e una piccola cerimonia, divenne un affare di stato.  
Martin e Daniel si tennero ben lontani da tutto quel caos, e si limitarono alle due cose più importanti: i testimoni e le promesse.  
Dato il rapporto che li univa, Martin aveva scelto Sergio. La loro amicizia era diventata indissolubile e Martin voleva che il suo amico gli stesse accanto anche in quel momento.   
Non restava che chiederglielo.  
Martin dovette inoltrarsi parecchio nella foresta per trovare Sergio, seguendo le indicazioni di Artemide, camminò nel fitto degli alberi per più di mezz’ora prima di sentire muoversi qualcosa tra la vegetazione di fronte a lui. Seguendo i rumori sbucò in una piccola radura, e qualcosa di molto grosso gli piombò addosso dall’alto spiaccicandolo faccia nell’erba. Dopo un attimo di sconcerto, Martin riconobbe il suo assalitore  
“Sergio, idiota, levati dalla mia schiena”  
gli rispose un ruggito e Martin sospirò   
“si, si, sei bravissimo a fare il leone, tua madre sarà orgogliosa di te! Ma spostati”  
un altro ruggito questa volta più soddisfatto, ma Sergio non si spostò e Martin capì che aveva voglia di giocare   
“bene, vuoi giocare? Allora giochiamo”  
ci mise una frazione di secondo a trasformarsi nel Syn di Haxa, oscuro e potente, Sergio saltò via e lui finalmente potè alzarsi. Quando si voltò rimase sorpreso nel vedere come Sergio avesse assunto realmente dei tratti del leone, gli occhi dorati, le zanne, gli artigli, le movenze feline. Martin gli sorrise  
“complimenti, stai imparando in fretta”  
Sergio gli sorrise con gli occhi ma ruggì e Martin sfoderò le zanne  
“spero tu non abbia paura del buio micino, perché anche io ho imparato qualcosa ultimamente”  
Martin cominciò a richiamare il potere di Haxa ma Sergio, elegante e veloce, si lanciò verso di lui, si schivarono e subito tornarono in posizione  
“non riuscirai a deconcentrarmi Sergio”  
tra il fogliame intorno a loro cominciò a strisciare qualcosa e Sergio si guardò intorno, lingue di oscurità cominciarono a strisciare nell’erba, Sergio ruggì e si lanciò ancora contro Martin.  
Questa volta non si schivarono, i loro corpi impattarono e iniziarono un combattimento che, anche se potente, non celava nessuna cattiveria, solo voglia di giocare.  
Erano forti in eguale misura, e nessuno dei due riusciva a predominare sull’altro, Sergio mostrò l’agilità del leone, la forza dell’orso, la velocità della gazzella, la vista del falco, Martin usò l’oscurità per accecare il falco, le lingue oscure per rallentare la gazzella, la propria agilità per muoversi come il leone, e la propria forza per contrastare l’orso.  
Alla fine crollarono sull’erba esausti, non c’era un vincitore e loro risero di gusto, perché si erano divertiti da morire  
“sai Sergio, se volevi battermi dovevi fare l’animale che ti viene meglio”  
“quale?”  
“il maiale! In quel campo sei il migliore”  
risero così forte che gli uccelli sugli alberi volarono via facendoli ridere ancora di più. Quando finalmente si calmarono Martin fece quello per cui era venuto  
“devo chiederti una cosa Sergio”  
“dimmi”  
“vorresti essere il mio testimone di nozze?”  
dopo un attimo di silenzio, Sergio si alzò su un gomito e guardò l’amico  
“sarebbe un onore”  
Martin gli sorrise  
“anche per me averti al mio fianco”  
Sergio annuì, non c’era bisogno di altre parole tra loro, quindi tornò a sdraiarsi e rimasero in silenzio a guardare il cielo fino a quando Martin non si schiarì la voce  
“mi sposo”  
Sergio sghignazzò  
“per gli Dei si”  
“cazzo”  
“ca... cosa?”  
“cazzo”  
“e cosa diavolo significa?”  
“significa che sto morendo dalla paura!”  
Sergio girò lentamente la testa verso l’amico   
“hai paura? E di cosa?”  
Martin si passò una mano sulla faccia  
“di non essere un buon padre e un buon marito”  
Sergio sbuffò  
“ma che diavolo dici? Tu sei perfetto per Daniel e Lys, sarai la cosa più bella della loro vita e loro lo sanno, è per questo che ti amano così tanto”  
Martin lo guardò e Sergio si sorprese nel vedere quanta fragilità c’era nei suoi occhi  
“hey amico, andrà tutto bene”  
“ne sei sicuro?”  
Sergio gli sorrise  
“sicurissimo. Tu non farai mai niente che li possa far soffrire”  
“come fai ad esserne così certo?”  
il sorriso di Sergio si allargò  
“perché io sono il tuo testimone amico, e ti spaccherò le gambe prima che tu possa fare qualche stronzata”  
“giuralo”  
“te lo giuro”  
Martin annuì più sereno e tornò a guardare il cielo e Sergio sentì un sentimento nuovo dentro il petto: orgoglio  
“ti fidi davvero di me vero?”  
“si”  
rispose senza ombra di dubbio Martin, e Sergio capì che la loro amicizia, era di quelle per cui valeva la pena anche sacrificare la vita.

 

Daniel si affacciò alla porta delle cucine ma le trovò vuote, rifletté un momento poi proseguì lungo il corridoio, passò la biblioteca e quando arrivò in fondo, aprì la porta che aveva di fronte e uscì nel giardino sul retro.  
Lei era li.  
Daniel non aveva grandi amici, lui aveva sempre e solo avuto Martin. Non era mai stato bravo a confidarsi con qualcuno, e in questo viaggio, l’unica persona con la quale aveva aperto il suo cuore era stata Haxa, quando Martin se ne era andato. Era per questo motivo che, quando si era trattato di scegliere i testimoni per le loro nozze, lui aveva pensato subito ad una persona, la sola che avrebbe voluto al suo fianco in quel giorno. Helda.

La piccola donna era tutto quello che lui poteva chiamare famiglia al di fuori di Martin e Lys, e la voleva al suo fianco, perché lei lo aveva sempre amato incondizionatamente e questo per lui valeva più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
Lei era la madre che lui non aveva mai avuto. Lei era il conforto, il perdono, il calore di un abbraccio materno. Sempre. Senza ombra di dubbio.  
La guardò intenta a raccogliere le erbe per la sua cucina e sorrise, era un’immagine così familiare, le si avvicinò e la donna si accorse di lui  
“oh Daniel, cosa fai qui tutto solo? La piccola Lys è con Martin?”  
“no, è con Kyara e Gholem in spiaggia, Martin doveva parlare con Sergio, tornerà tra un po’”  
Helda gli sorrise  
“quindi sei venuto a vedere se riuscivi ad ottenere uno dei miei magici dolcetti alla frutta solo per te?”  
Daniel rise e scosse la testa  
“no”  
“sicuro?”  
“sicurissimo” Daniel le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle “sono venuto per chiederti un’altra cosa”  
lei gongolò felice del suo abbraccio  
“chiedi pure”  
“vuoi essere la mia testimone Helda?”  
la donna lo guardò sorridente  
“testimone di cosa?”  
“testimone di nozze Helda”  
Helda smise di sorridere di colpo   
“cosa?”  
“Vorrei che tu fossi la mia testimone alle nozze mie e di Martin”  
la donna sbattè le palpebre incredula una volta, due, tre,   
“io?”  
Daniel annuì  
“si tu”  
“Ma …”  
“nessun ma Helda. Mi hai allevato e amato come avrebbe fatto mia madre se fosse stata viva, e io voglio che tu sia li con me domani sera, sei l’unica che vorrei al mio fianco”  
gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e le labbra cominciarono a tremarle  
“davvero?”  
“si”  
Helda scoppiò a piangere e lo abbracciò schiacciando la faccia contro la sua casacca  
“si, certo che voglio esserci, si”  
Daniel le accarezzò dolcemente la schiena  
“ne sono felice, davvero”  
“io di piùùùù!”  
singhiozzò la donna e Daniel non potè trattenere la risata che gli scaturì dal cuore.

 

“Divino Blue posso disturbarti?”  
Blue si voltò e vide Re Brendan fermo a qualche passo da lui  
“certo”  
il sovrano si avvicinò sorridendo  
“non volevo interrompere il tuo riposo, ma avrei qualcosa da chiederti”  
Blue, che stava leggendo seduto in giardino su una poltrona, gli sorrise  
“non si preoccupi, il tempo per finire questo libro non mi manca. Si accomodi pure”  
Re Brendan si sedette vicino a lui e sospirò  
“quello che ti sto per chiedere è qualcosa di molto personale, posso contare sulla tua discrezione divino Blue?”  
il ragazzo annuì  
“ma certamente”  
“ti ringrazio. Come ben saprai mio figlio domani sera si sposa. Non nascondo che la cosa mi ha lasciato perplesso in un primo momento, e non nascondo nemmeno di aver avuto i miei problemi in passato ad accettare quello che stava accadendo” osservò la reazione di Blue e quando non vide nulla proseguì “ma questa folle guerra con Kronos mi ha fatto capire che la vita è breve, e le persone che ami le devi tenere vicino. Ho capito che non sono certo io che posso scegliere chi mio figlio deve amare, e devo accettare le sue scelte ed esserne felice”   
Blue fece un piccolo sorriso e Re Brendan ebbe la conferma che il divino non era a conoscenza della reale situazione tra lui e Daniel, era esattamente quello che sperava e il suo piano prese vita  
“Sono un vecchio Re che ama profondamente suo figlio, e voglio che tutto sia come lui desidera, anche il matrimonio di domani. La sua felicità è tutto per me, fin dal giorno in cui è nato. La perdita di sua madre mi ha distrutto e so che anche Daniel ha sofferto molto la sua assenza in questi anni. Domani sarà il giorno più importante della sua vita e io vorrei che lui avesse qualcosa della madre con se”  
Blue sembrò colpito da quelle parole e RE Brendan ghignò soddisfatto dentro di sé  
“a Dromi ho qualcosa che lei fece fare per lui mente lo aspettava, un piccolo gioiello, aspettavo un momento speciale per darglielo e credo che le sue nozze siano il momento perfetto”  
guardò Blue con aria speranzosa e paterna  
“credi di potermi aiutare a recuperarlo Divino Blue?”  
quando Blue gli sorrise e annuì Re Brendan seppe di aver vinto. Su tutti.  
“possiamo andare ora?”  
“certo”  
la gioia che provò il Re fu fraintesa da Blue, che, non sapendo tutto quello che era accaduto tra il sovrano e suo figlio nelle ultime ore, non poteva certo sospettare la trappola infernale che si nascondeva dietro le sue parole   
“entriamo in casa, così nessuno ci vedrà sparire”  
consigliò il Divino e Re Brendan prontamente lo seguì, non potendo lui stesso credere alla facilità con cui era riuscito ad ottenere esattamente quello che voleva.

Poco distante da loro, nella sua forma d’ombra, Shere aveva ascoltato ogni parola, e non aveva creduto a niente di quello che il Re aveva detto, ma purtroppo non avrebbe potuto seguirli a Dromi per confutare i suoi sospetti. Non poteva aggregarsi come ombra, Blue se ne sarebbe accorto, e non poteva certo chiedere di andare con loro. Svanì e si presentò davanti ad Haxa che stava uscendo dal bagno e quasi strillò quando la vide  
“ma bussare mai Shere???”  
la ragazzina sorrise  
“da quando ti spaventi?”  
“da quando ho un uomo nudo nella vasca e vorrei tanto che tu non lo vedessi!”  
Shere scattò via, lontana dalla porta del bagno  
“ma perché non metti una cosa tipo un aura oscurante quando lui è con te???”  
chiese schifata e Haxa la guardò di traverso  
“perché sono la Signora dell’Ade e faccio quello che voglio?”  
Shere abbozzò  
“si bhè, questo potrebbe essere un buon motivo”   
“un ottimo motivo direi. Ora dimmi perché hai invaso la mia privacy”  
“Re Brendan ha chiesto a Blue di portarlo a Dromi”  
“cosa?”  
“gli ha raccontato una storia su un gioiello che la madre ha fatto fare per Daniel quando era incinta di lui, e che vuole regalarglielo per le sue nozze, in segno di pace, e Blue ci è cascato come un pollo”  
“non è colpa sua, non sa niente di quello che è successo”  
“non posso seguirli”  
Haxa sospirò  
“lo so”  
“quindi?”  
“quindi non possiamo fare altro che aspettare che tornino e capire cosa porterà Re Brendan con se”  
“e se fa qualcosa mentre è la?”  
Haxa scosse la testa  
“non credo, Blue sa che non può trattenersi più di qualche minuto prima che i divini lo scoprano, Re Brendan non avrà il tempo di fare niente.”  
Shere storse il naso poco convinta   
“questa storia non mi piace Haxa”  
“nemmeno a me Shere, nemmeno a me”.

 

Re Brendan barcollò leggermente appena apparvero nel salone del castello di Dromi e Blue lo sorresse   
“ora sto bene” gli disse il sovrano scostandosi “il gioiello è nel mio studio, tono subito”  
Blue annuì  
“non metteteci molto però, dobbiamo andarcene subito”  
Re Brendan non gli rispose nemmeno, si diresse a grandi falcate verso una porta in fondo alla stanza, la aprì e se la richiuse alle spalle rimanendo finalmente solo.  
Doveva muoversi se voleva portare a termine il suo piano.  
Attraversò il suo studio e si fermò di fronte alla libreria, ne afferrò un bordo e facendo forza, la spostò rivelando un passaggio segreto, ci si infilò dentro e quasi correndo percorse lo stretto corridoio fino a quando non si trovò di fronte una porta, la aprì e piombò in una camera dove un uomo, spaventato a morte da quell’apparizione improvvisa, schizzò in piedi dal divano dove era seduto e gli puntò contro la spada  
“abbassa quell’arma soldato, sono il tuo Re”  
il poveretto lasciò cadere a terra la spada sempre più confuso  
“mio Signore perdonatemi”  
si inchinò ma Re Brendan non aveva tempo per i convenevoli  
“alzati idiota e ascoltami, non ho tempo e tu devi fare una cosa per me”  
il soldato si alzò subito e Re Brendan tirò fuori dalla casacca la pergamena che si era portato dietro dalla bolla  
“appena me ne sarò andato parti per l’Isola di Quern, raggiungi Kiel e una volta in città chiedi di Tinias, non avrai problemi a trovarlo perchè lo conoscono tutti. Una volta che sarai da lui consegnagli questa”  
il soldato prese la pergamena poi guardò il suo Re  
“cosa devo dirgli mio Signore?”  
“niente, tutto quello che gli serve sapere è scritto nella pergamena”  
il Re fece un passo verso di lui  
“non parlare con nessuno, non dire che mi hai visto e vola come se tu avessi il diavolo alle calcagna. Se non sarai da Tinias entro questa notte ti ucciderò con le mani ci siamo intesi?”  
terrorizzato l’uomo riuscì a malapena ad annuire  
“vai ora e se ci tieni alla pelle fai quello che ti ho detto”  
la guardia schizzò fuori dalla stanza e Re Brendan ritornò nel passaggio segreto, una volta nel suo studio aprì un cassetto dello scrittoio e tirò fuori una scatolina in argento poi fece un respiro profondo e tornò nel salone.  
Appena vide Blue gli mostrò la scatolina  
“perdonami divino ma ci ho messo un po’ a trovarla”  
“non c’è problema, ma ora andiamo”  
il Re lo raggiunse e un attimo dopo svanirono.

Non appena tornarono nella bolla, Re Brendan andò in camera sua, appena dentro si fermò un attimo e respirò lentamente, fino a li tutto era andato bene, quando si staccò dalla porta lanciò la scatolina che aveva portato con se sul letto, questa si aprì e non ne uscì niente: era vuota, sogghignando aprì l’armadio e tirò fuori la metà della pergamena che aveva consegnato alla guardia.  
La srotolò e fissò i disegni che la notte precedente aveva tracciato: simboli magici, parte di un rituale che molti anni prima aveva imparato dallo stregone che aveva catturato durante la conquista dell’Isola di Quern: Tinias.  
Il vecchio stregone, in cambio della libertà, gli aveva insegnato molte cose, e una di queste era quel rituale.   
Una pergamena vergine, sangue al posto dell’inchiostro, la pergamena doveva essere strappata in due, su entrambe le parti dovevano essere disegnati gli stessi simboli, ma differenti invocazioni: una per chiamare e l’altra per raggiungere.   
Quelle due metà della stessa pergamena sarebbero divenute una porta, e chiunque avesse avuto in mano la metà con l’invocazione per raggiungere, sarebbe potuto arrivare in qualunque posto (o bolla) ci fosse stata la metà con l’invocazione per chiamare.  
Re Brendan strinse la pergamena e cominciò a pronunciare l’invocazione per chiamare che aveva scritto con il suo stesso sangue, la pergamena sfrigolò, i simboli disegnati lentamente si illuminarono, la carta divenne rovente bruciandogli i polpastrelli, ma lui non la mollò, facendo appello a tutto l’odio che aveva in corpo strinse i denti e continuò la sua cantilena di morte. Quando il rituale finì la magia si spense e la pergamena tornò ad essere un pezzo di carta qualunque, ma non per lui, che la nascose con cura e si sedette sul letto: la porta era aperta, ora non restava che attendere l’arrivo di chi l’avrebbe oltrepassata.

 

“Ma perché non ci riescoooooooooooooo!!!!”  
Sergio si lasciò cadere sul letto affranto, per quanto provasse a smaterializzarsi, tutti i suoi sforzi erano vani e lui stava davvero perdendo la speranza. Fernando, che fino a quel momento era stato in silenzio, si alzò dalla poltrona sulla quale era seduto e lo raggiunse, gattonò sul letto e si sdraiò accanto a lui  
“Sese ….”  
“sono uno schifo di Syn”  
“non dire così amore”   
gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli e Sergio piagnucolò cercando più attenzioni e conforto, Fernando sorrise e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio  
“io so come farti passare il cattivo umore”  
Sergio rabbrividì sentendo il suo fiato caldo sulla pelle, ma mantenne il suo tono lamentoso  
“non mi passerà fino a quando non avrò imparato a smaterializzarmi”  
“sicuro? perché io pensavo che un bagno ti avrebbe invece fatto stare meglio”  
Sergio aprì gli occhi che aveva tenuto chiusi fino a quel momento e lo guardò  
“un bagno?”  
Fernando a un soffio da lui annuì, strusciando il naso sulla sua guancia  
“e me lo fai tu il bagno?”  
Fernando annuì ancora e Sergio cominciò ad essere meno di cattivo umore  
“e mi farai anche tante coccole?”  
Fernando allungò una mano e la infilò sotto sua la casacca accarezzandogli gli addominali scolpiti  
“che ne dici di tanto sesso invece che tante coccole?”  
gli sussurrò nell’orecchio e Sergio spalancò la bocca quando la mano si infilò dentro i suoi calzoni  
“uh ... uh … credo che forse …” sussultò quando Fernando afferrò la sua erezione già mezza dura “forse … non è una cattiva idea”  
Fernando sorrise mentre gli leccava il collo  
“sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta”  
si staccò da Sergio e scese dal letto sollevando le sue proteste, ma appena iniziò a spogliarsi, Sergio tacque immediatamente.   
Fernando cominciò a slacciarsi la casacca lentamente, sensualmente, sotto lo sguardo infuocato di Sergio che lo mangiava con gli occhi, sapeva quanto gli piacesse guardarlo mentre si spogliava  
“ti piace quello che vedi Sese?”  
Sergio si passò la lingua sulle labbra, come un gatto che pregusta la cena   
“da morire”  
Fernando lasciò cadere a terra la casacca cominciando poi a sciogliere i lacci dei calzoni   
“c’è anche un'altra cosa che so che ti piace da morire Sese …”  
i pantaloni oramai aperti gli scivolarono lungo le cosce fino al pavimento e lui li scalciò via, Sergio si era alzato sui gomiti per vederlo meglio e dovette usare tutta la sua forza di volontà per non saltargli addosso in quel momento  
“cosa Nando?”  
Fernando si accarezzò il petto sorridendo maliziosamente   
“guardarmi mentre mi preparo per te Sese”  
Sergio smise di respirare nel momento in cui Fernando scese ad accarezzarsi gli addominali e poi più giù fino a sfiorarsi l’erezione sfacciata e in bella mostra con le nocche delle dita, lentamente  
“ho ragione Sese?”  
“si”  
un si soffiato fuori insieme al poco fiato che gli era rimasto, mentre con gli occhi seguiva la mano di Fernando che non aveva mai smesso di accarezzarsi  
“amo come mi guardi Sese … sembra tu voglia mangiarmi”  
aumentò leggermente il ritmo della propria mano e un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra, il piacere che si stava dando cominciò a colorargli le guance e a dargli un po’ d’affanno, si morse un labbro gemendo ancora una volta e facendo ringhiare Sergio che si alzò di scatto dal letto ma Fernando lo bloccò  
“no! Stai fermo o non avrai niente”  
Sergio ringhiò ancora ma non si mosse più  
“bravo il mio bambino. Adesso spogliati per me Sese”  
Sergio non fu ne sensuale ne lento, si strappò i vestiti di dosso e un secondo dopo era nudo, ma a Fernando piaceva esattamente così, rude e selvaggio  
“basta giocare da solo Nando” sibilò “voglio toccarti io”  
Fernando fece una lunga carezza alla propria erezione guardando Sergio che quasi sbavò  
“prima devi fare un ultima cosa per me Sese”  
“cosa?”  
“Trovami! Se mi troverai potrai fare di me quello che vorrai per quanto tempo vorrai”  
poi sparì nel nulla.  
Sergio per qualche attimo rimase a fissare incredulo il vuoto lasciato da Fernando, poi qualcosa cambiò dentro di lui, il suo corpo cominciò a vibrare, i suoi occhi si illuminarono d’argento, l’eccitazione che Fernando gli aveva messo in corpo prima, invece di spegnersi si amplificò, era una caccia quella, lui era il cacciatore e Nando la sua preda.   
Niente era meglio di quello.   
Chiuse gli occhi: lo avrebbe trovato, lo avrebbe catturato, e lo avrebbe scopato fino a che aveva energia in corpo. E di energia ne aveva tanta. Tantissima.  
Si concentrò.  
Eccolo.  
Ghignò, poi si smaterializzò.  
Al centro della foresta Fernando, sdraiato nell’erba, sorrise quando lo vide apparire, aveva avuto ragione anche questa volta: Sergio avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per poter fare l’amore con lui, compreso imparare a smaterializzarsi  
“mi hai trovato amore …”  
“io ti troverò sempre”  
ruggì Sergio, poi si lanciò sulla sua preda che non aspettava altro che essere catturata.

 

Quella sera a cena tutti sorridevano, chi per un motivo, chi per un altro, e chi semplicemente perché la cerimonia del giorno dopo aveva messo allegria a tutti.   
L’unico che non aveva un motivo per sorridere, non c’era: Re Brendan non era sceso a mangiare ma nessuno si fece troppe domande in merito, e chi se le fece, trovò il modo di darsi una risposta da solo.   
Shere scivolò tra le ombre della stanza del sovrano, invisibile ai suoi occhi lo osservò stare sdraiato immobile sul letto, dormiva, ma anche così lei poteva sentire la sua cattiveria infettare i suoi sogni. Un uomo così non avrebbe assistito inerme alla vittoria di quelli che considerava i suoi nemici, non li avrebbe lasciati vivere in pace la loro vita, no, uno come lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per distruggerli. Re Brendan aveva certamente escogitato qualcosa per fare del male a Martin e Daniel, lei lo sapeva, lo sentiva, e doveva scoprire cosa prima che lui portasse a termine il suo piano, cominciò a setacciare la stanza alla ricerca di qualche indizio, e ad un tratto, vicino all’armadio sentì qualcosa: magia.  
Un flebilissima traccia di magia, particelle infinitesimali di potere che fluttuavano nell’aria, ma che non lasciavano dubbio su ciò che erano, Shere si voltò verso il sovrano  
“bastardo” ringhiò “cosa hai fatto?”  
quell’uomo aveva compiuto un incantesimo, ma per fare cosa? Aprì l’armadio e ci frugò dentro ma a parte alcuni abiti non trovò nulla.  
La rabbia le ribollì dentro facendole spuntare gli artigli, fu quasi sul punto di lanciarsi su di lui, ma la voce di Haxa che le ripeteva che non poteva ucciderlo le tuonò in testa e si bloccò immediatamente.   
Quell’uomo era davvero fortunato, ma la sua fortuna non sarebbe durata ancora molto, trattenendo a fatica la frustrazione che provava, gli si avvicinò, e quando fu al suo fianco si chinò fino al suo orecchio  
“come i serpenti strisci e ti nascondi nel fango, ma io sono più velenosa di te Re. Scoprirò il tuo segreto e poi ti ucciderò nel modo più doloroso che tu possa immaginare. Non ti permetterò di fare del male alla mia Signora e ai suoi figli, loro sono la mia famiglia stupido Re, e nessuno tocca la mia famiglia”  
svanì un attimo prima che Re Brendan si svegliasse urlando guardandosi intorno terrorizzato. 

“Magia?”  
le chiese Haxa e Shere annuì   
“si, tracce di un incantesimo, ma non sono riuscita a trovare altro”  
la ragazzina aveva raggiunto Haxa, e dopo essere uscite entrambe dal salone, le aveva raccontato quello che aveva scoperto  
“cosa diavolo può aver fatto quel maledetto uomo? E perché nessuno di noi si è accorto che stava usando la magia?”  
Haxa lo chiese più a se stessa ma Shere le rispose comunque  
“perché qui è tutto magia era impossibile distinguerla dal resto”  
Haxa imprecò scura in volto  
“ci deve essere un modo per scoprire cosa ha fatto”  
“se c’è non so quale sia”  
gli rispose Shere e la dea cominciò a passeggiare nervosamente avanti e indietro per il giardino   
“la magia rimane, non sparisce” borbottò sottovoce “Se ha fatto un incantesimo è ancora qui, da qualche parte”  
“si ma dove? E’ impossibile distinguerlo dal resto della magia di cui è fatta questa bolla. Bisognerebbe disfarla un pezzo alla volta per trovarlo”  
Haxa si immobilizzò  
“sei un genio!”  
Shere si guardò alle spalle per capire con chi la dea stesse parlando  
“tu Shere! Tu sei un genio!”  
la ragazzina la guardò confusa  
“io?”  
“si tu!”  
Haxa le si avvicinò e la abbracciò stritolandola  
“come ho fatto a non pensarci io”  
“ma pensare a cosa????”  
“smontare la bolla”  
Shere spalancò gli occhi  
“oh no! Aspetta un momento. Io non intendevo questo! Non si può smontare la bolla, Ade e Kronos vi troveranno subito”  
Haxa si allontanò ancora ridendo  
“non se chi l’ha creata lo fa un pezzettino per volta e la ricrea subito”  
Shere cominciò a capire  
“intendi che Blue potrebbe disfare la sua magia un po’ per volta e ricrearla immediatamente così da preservare la bolla ma trovare allo stesso tempo l’incantesimo fatto da Re Brendan?”  
“esatto”  
gridò Haxa e Shere sorrise a trentadue denti  
“sono un genio!”  
Haxa scoppiò a ridere ancora e, mentre andava a chiamare Blue, Shere le gridò di non provare a rubarle l’idea e di dire a tutti che il genio che l’aveva escogitata era stata lei, ritrovandosi così due lingue di oscurità che le avvolsero le caviglie e la elettrificarono facendole fumare le ali e i capelli.  
Alle volte Shere dimenticava che Haxa era pur sempre Haxa …. ù.ù

Affacciato alla finestra della sua camera, Daniel guardava Martin che rincorreva Lys in giardino, era ora di dormire, ma a quanto pareva Lys non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi portare a letto. Le risate della bambina gli arrivavano fin li regalandogli una grande gioia: stava guardando il suo futuro, suo marito e sua figlia.   
Marito … figlia … quelle parole gli fecero stringere lo stomaco, ma non era paura, era emozione.   
Il giorno dopo si sarebbe sposato e avrebbe coronato il sogno della sua vita, perchè Martin era la sua vita, era il suo mondo, era tutto. E Lys … lei era quello che aveva sempre pensato di non poter avere mai, e che invece era arrivato come un dono degli Dei. Lei era la chiusura del cerchio, era il tassello mancante, era il tocco finale. Insieme loro tre sarebbero stati una famiglia. Una famiglia piena d’amore e vita.   
Martin si lanciò su Lys con un ringhio, la bambina lo scartò all’ultimo istante e lui finì faccia nell’erba beccandosi una pernacchia da Lys che scappò ancora più lontano, Daniel scoppiò a ridere e Martin alzò la testa verso di lui  
“ti stai divertendo lassù?”  
il suo broncio fece sorridere ancora di più Daniel  
“tantissimo”  
“perché non vieni giù tu a prendere tua figlia, così mi diverto un po’ anche io?”  
Daniel scosse la testa  
“non ci penso proprio, sono impegnatissimo”  
Martin si mise a sedere nell’erba incrociando le braccia al petto  
“ah si? Impegnato a fare cosa?”  
Daniel si strinse nelle spalle  
“sai com’è, domani mi sposo, e sto scrivendo le promesse che reciterò a mio marito”  
Martin nascose un sorriso  
“si, mi è sembrato di sentire da qualcuno che domani si festeggiava qualcosa.” appoggiò le mani sull’erba dietro la schiena e si rilassò “quindi domani ti sposi?”  
“si”  
“non sei un po’ troppo giovane per impegnarti per tutta la vita?”  
Daniel scosse la testa  
“assolutamente no, io lo avrei sposato quando avevamo 6 anni”  
Martin stavolta non riuscì a nascondere il suo sorriso, un sorriso di gioia e orgoglio  
“lo ami così tanto?”  
“da morire”  
si guardarono a lungo negli occhi e Martin si dovette schiarire la voce prima di riprendere a parlare  
“perché lo sposi?”  
Daniel gli sorrise  
“perché il nostro è il più grande amore che sia mai esistito e non finirà mai”  
Martin deglutì a fatica  
“sono certo che se lui fosse qui risponderebbe la stessa cosa”  
“lo so”  
“credo che adesso salirò da te”  
Daniel scosse la testa  
“devo scrivere le promesse per mio marito, non puoi”  
Martin si alzò in piedi  
“io sono tuo marito”  
Daniel si finse sorpreso  
“oh davvero?”  
“si davvero e ora salirò a ricordartelo”  
gli occhi di Daniel si fecero scuri come la notte e Martin sentì la sua eccitazione tramite il loro legame  
“oh si … credo proprio che salirò da te adesso”  
Daniel indicò con la testa un punto poco distante da Martin   
“hai dimenticato qualcuno”  
Martin si voltò e vide Lys   
“devi riuscire a prendere lei per salire da me”  
gli occhi di Martin si assottigliarono fino quasi a sparire e la bambina, capendo le sue intenzioni, mollò di colpo il pezzo di legno con cui stava giocando e si preparò di nuovo alla fuga  
“io intanto mi metto a letto”   
gli disse Daniele sparì dietro la finestra, Martin si lanciò verso Lys che scattò via veloce come un fulmine, purtroppo per lei però le regole del gioco erano cambiate, e qualcosa spuntò dal terreno e la afferrò immobilizzandola: lingue di oscurità. Prima che lei potesse anche solo pensare di spaventarsi, Martin la afferrò e la prese in braccio  
“mi dispiace amore, ma quando sarai più grande mi capirai e mi perdonerai”  
Lys gli ringhiò tutto il suo disappunto per essere stata truffata, ma Martin la riempì di baci fino a quando non la lasciò in camera di Haxa, e lei lo perdonò.  
Due secondi dopo Martin entrò in camera sua e trovò Daniel nudo sul letto che lo aspettava, gli si mozzò il fiato in gola nel vedere quello splendore, si richiuse la porta alle spalle e incamminandosi verso di lui cominciò a spogliarsi incollando gli occhi ai suoi  
“dimmelo ancora”  
Daniel piegò la testa di lato incuriosito  
“cosa?”  
“perché mi sposi”  
oramai nudo si fermò ai piedi del letto e Daniel allargò le gambe in un chiaro invito  
“perché il nostro è il più grande amore che sia mai esistito e non finirà mai”  
Martin appoggiò un ginocchio sul materasso e gattonò sinuoso come una pantera fino a quando non gli fu sopra, si appoggiò su di lui e il contatto con la sua pelle gli strappò un gemito soffocato, Daniel era bollente   
“sei caldo come l’inferno”  
sussurrò con la voce roca per l’eccitazione e il fuoco negli occhi, poi calò sulla sua bocca e la divorò.   
Un bacio possessivo, passionale, carico di lussuria, come loro due, Daniel gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita e si strusciò contro di lui, lentamente ma con decisione, provocandolo; Martin si staccò dalle sue labbra ansimando e quando incontrò ancora i suoi occhi, il loro legame prese il sopravvento.  
I loro sguardi si fusero, il potere che condividevano crebbe come un onda e cominciò a sfrigolare sotto la loro pelle, Daniel cominciò a contorcersi e a gemere, non ancora abituato a quell’energia immensa, e quando gli spuntarono le zanne dalla bocca, Martin pensò che gli sarebbe scoppiato il cuore per tanto amore provò nel riconoscere quel segno di appartenenza a lui  
“sei mio” sussurrò “mio per sempre”  
si avventò sul suo collo, ci infilò le sue zanne mordendolo con gusto, lo succhiò, lo leccò, poi scese sul suo petto fino ai suoi capezzoli, si dedicò a loro facendo tremare e supplicare Daniel, quando leccò i suoi addominali sentì sulla lingua il sapore salato del suo sudore, e quando arrivò alla sua erezione, turgida e gocciolante, la inghiottì in un solo boccone e Daniel urlò il suo nome così forte che si arrochì la voce.  
I gemiti di Daniel erano musica per le sue orecchie, il suo corpo che si contorceva nel tentativo di spingersi più in fondo nella sua gola, era lo strumento con cui lui suonava quella musica, sapeva dove toccarlo, sapeva come toccarlo e lo fece, succhiò Daniel fino a portarlo ad un passo dall’orgasmo, ma invece di concedergli il sollievo tanto desiderato, si staccò e con un unico movimento, lo fece girare pancia sotto. Daniel non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di lamentarsi, si ritrovò carponi sul letto con la lingua di Martin di nuovo su di lui a strappargli un altro grido quando si appoggiò alla sua apertura e la leccò.   
Daniel sgroppò, aggrappato alle lenzuola sgroppò come un cavallo imbizzarrito ad ogni passaggio della lingua di Martin, quando la lingua entrò dentro di lui si inarcò urlando, e quando alla lingua si aggiunsero le dita di Martin, cominciò a spingersi contro di lui senza ritegno, avrebbe voluto supplicarlo, pregarlo di scoparlo subito, ma riusciva solo a gemere e a lamentarsi, pensò che sarebbe impazzito, ma ad un tratto la lingua e le dita sparirono, e un ruggito accompagnò l’erezione di Martin che lo penetrò violentemente riempiendolo con un colpo solo e facendogli uscire tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni.  
Le dita di Martin scavarono la carne nei suoi fianchi, poi cominciò a scoparlo, selvaggiamente, con un ritmo vorticoso, le spinte sempre più veloci e potenti, Daniel si sarebbe spezzato in due se fosse stato ancora umano, ma non lo era più, e il suo corpo tenne quel ritmo, assorbì quei colpi, godè di quella violenza selvaggia.   
Erano potenti, erano in preda alla lussuria, erano oltre il limite della ragione umana.   
Dentro Daniel crebbe un desiderio sconosciuto, qualcosa che lo fece contorcere, che gli fece strappare le lenzuola, e quando non fu più in grado di sopportarlo, si voltò di scatto e spinse via Martin che, colto di sorpresa cadde dal letto, un attimo dopo Daniel era su di lui, gli salì a cavalcioni e si impalò sulla sua erezione. Martin si inarcò per il piacere e sbattè la testa sul pavimento, ma fu solo quando Daniel si avventò sul suo collo e vi affondò le zanne che Martin provò il più grande piacere che avesse mai provato prima, e Daniel finalmente soddisfò il suo desiderio: desiderio di sangue.  
Raggiunsero l’orgasmo così, mentre Daniel beveva il suo sangue e lo cavalcava furiosamente.   
Fu un orgasmo violento, infinito, che li scosse così nel profondo, che crollarono privi di sensi sul pavimento.

Una carezza dolce e delicata fece aprire gli occhi a Daniel, intontito ci mise qualche secondo per capire dove fosse: era a letto e Martin era sdraiato accanto a lui e lo guardava  
“stai bene?”  
Daniel annuì e Martin sorrise   
“mi hai fatto preoccupare, non ti svegliavi più”  
Daniel si guardò intorno cercando di capire quello che era successo, e quando gli venne in mente, sentì il corpo reagire e quei ricordi così tanto erotici, guardò Martin   
“credo di aver avuto l’orgasmo più forte della mia vita”  
Martin sghignazzò  
“anche io”  
Daniel sorrise poi si ricordò di quello che gli aveva fatto e sbarrò gli occhi, si voltò per cercare i segni del suo morso   
“ti ho fatto male Martin? Io … Io non capivo più niente e …”  
gli occhi di Martin scintillarono e posandogli un dito sulle labbra lo zittì  
“male? Sei stato lo spettacolo più bello che io abbia mai visto.”  
Daniel arrossì  
“davvero?”  
Martin si avvicinò di più fino ad appoggiarsi con tutto il corpo contro di lui senza smettere di guardare nei suoi occhi  
“davvero Daniel. E’ stato così incredibile vedere il bisogno che avevi di me”  
“io volevo il tuo sangue … non so perché ma lo volevo”  
Martin gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue, dolcemente  
“perché il potere che ci scorre dentro è nel nostro sangue, e quando siamo così uniti come quando facciamo l’amore desideriamo fonderci, desideriamo essere una cosa sola, e bramiamo il sangue uno dell’altro”  
“quindi anche tu desideri il mio sangue?”  
Martin annuì strusciando ancora le loro labbra insieme  
“da morire”  
“ma moriremo dissanguati se continueremo così”  
quell’affermazione fece scoppiare a ridere Martin   
“no, non credo amore, è solo un effetto collaterale di adesso, perché non abbiamo ancora imparato a gestire tutto il potere che abbiamo, ma presto impareremo a controllarci”  
Daniel sospirò  
“speriamo … perché non voglio succhiarti come una liquirizia”  
“ma ti piacciono le liquirizie”  
“si ma finiscono alla svelta e io non voglio che tu finisca”  
Martin rise e lo baciò ancora poi appoggiò la fronte alla sua  
“ti amo Daniel, ti amo così tanto che mi fa male il cuore”  
Daniel tremò, scosso da un emozione fortissima  
“anche io Martin”  
sussurrò poi lo baciò, incapace di aggiungere una sola parola senza mettersi a piangere.  
E mentre l’alba del giorno più importante della loro vita sorgeva, si addormentarono abbracciati e con il cuore gonfio d’amore, inconsapevoli di quanto quel giorno avrebbe veramente cambiato le sorti della loro vita, e non per il motivo che loro pensavano.


	36. Chapter 36

Quanto possono essere frenetiche poche anime che organizzano una piccola festa privata?  
TANTISSIMO!!!!!  
Era come guardare un formicaio in piena attività!  
Gente che addobbava, gente che spostava arredi, gente che creava decorazioni floreali, gente che correva ululando (uh no quello non centrava una mazza, era Sergio che si stava esercitando), gente che cucinava (povera Catalina, arruolata a suon di mattarellate da Helda), e poi c’erano gli artisti della cerimonia: Fernando, Wedding planner di professione dato che stava pianificando il suo matrimonio dalla culla, Misa, aiutante di Fernando e Haxa, Supervisor della parte cerimoniale, che stava facendo impazzire Apollo e Ares.  
“no, no, nooooo!!! Devi sembrare serio quando pronunci le parole rituali Ares!!!”  
una palla di fuoco spettinò Apollo che si voltò verso Ares  
“hey, perchè tiri le palle di fuoco a me???”  
Ares ringhiò  
“perchè lei è la madre dello sposo e non posso bruciarla viva prima della fine della cerimonia!!”  
“e bruci me??”  
“SI”  
Apollo si illuminò come una stella e Ares perse fuoco, Haxa li aveva resi idrofobi tutti e due, per fortuna una voce gentile apparve dal nulla  
“su, su, fate i bravi bambini e smettete di litigare” Elettra infilò il suo pancione in mezzo ai due Dei “oggi è un giorno di festa, non dovete bisticciare”  
Apollo mise il broncio  
“è stato lui a cominciare”  
Ares gli ringhiò contro e Elettra lo ammonì  
“a cuccia tu!”  
Ares guaì e lei gli sorrise dolcemente  
“abbi pazienza amore, finirà tutto presto. E poi consideralo un allenamento per il matrimonio di tuo figlio”  
Ares sgranò gli occhi  
“quale figlio?”  
Elettra sollevò un sopracciglio  
“perchè quanti figli hai??”  
Ares sbiancò  
“due, solo due lo giuro”  
“e allora quale credi che si sposerà dei due per primo?”  
Ares cominciò a gemere  
“ti prego dimmi che è lei che si sposerà per prima”  
piagnucolò indicandole il pancione, ma Elettra gli girò la testa verso Fernando che, poco distante, stava volteggiando leggiadro come una libellula con indosso una tunica color porpora mentre Sergio gli zampettava intorno con la lingua a penzoloni  
“secondo te?”  
gli chiese Elettra e Ares scoppiò a piangere mentre Apollo ghignava sotto i baffi  
“PER ZEUSSSS VOGLIAMOOO RIPRENDERE LE PROVEEEEEEEE”  
la voce tonante di Haxa fece fuggire Elettra, che abbandonò consorte e compagno di disavventure nelle grinfie della dea dell’Ade.  
Intanto, in un posto lontano dalla reggia, Kyara aiutava Blue a scoprire quello che Re Brendan aveva fatto, mentre Akry e Shere, controllavano da cima a fondo tutta l’isola, in cerca di qualsiasi cosa di sospetto.

Calad e Natanian stavano intrecciando delle corone di fiori quando qualcuno alle loro spalle si schiarì la voce  
“scusate, posso disturbarvi un attimo?”  
si voltarono trovando il padre di Calad a pochi passi da loro, Re Samael sorrise un po’ in imbarazzo  
“buongiorno a tutti e due, non volevo interrompervi, ma volevo chiedere se posso parlare con Natanian un attimo”  
subito Natanian si innervosì, il passato era una ferita ancora aperta e Calad gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena accarezzandogliela dolcemente  
“va tutto bene”  
gli sussurrò e Natanian sembrò calmarsi un po’. Re Samael sospirò  
“mi dispiace Natanian, so che hai tutte le ragioni del mondo per sentirti a disagio di fronte a me”  
Natanian lo interruppe subito rivolgendosi a lui con durezza  
“Lei mi ha umiliato e ferito. Mi ha separato dall’unica persona che amassi, e così facendo ha reso infelici me e suo figlio. Io non sono a disagio, io sono infuriato.”  
Re Samael annuì con umiltà  
“hai ragione, sono stato un pessimo uomo e un padre ancor peggiore. Credevo di sapere cosa fosse meglio per mio figlio, senza rendermi conto che il meglio lui lo aveva già trovato: te. Ti ho giudicato perchè eri un pescatore, dimenticandomi le volte che mio padre mi portava a pescare con i pescatori, a cacciare con i cacciatori, a coltivare i campi con i contadini. Lui voleva che io fossi tutti loro, perchè diceva che un buon Re è tutta la sua gente riunita in un solo uomo. Sono stato uno stupido e ti chiedo perdono”  
Natanian si mosse a disagio, aveva aspettato anni di sentire quelle parole, ma ora non sapeva cosa fare, guardò Calad e il suo compagno si strinse nelle spalle  
“devi decidere tu se vuoi accettare le sue scuse o no. Io sarò comunque al tuo fianco”  
Natanian tornò a guardare il Padre di Calad, avrebbe tanto voluto non perdonarlo, allontanarlo così da suo figlio e farlo soffrire come aveva fatto lui, ma se lo avesse fatto che differenza ci sarebbe stata tra loro due? Nessuna. E lui era migliore di così.  
“E’ stato lei a picchiare a sangue il messaggero che ho inviato a Calad due anni fa?”  
Re Samael sgranò gli occhi  
“no, lo giuro. io non so niente di nessun messaggero”  
era sincero, si vedeva chiaramente e Calad sospirò sollevato guardando Natanian che gli sorrise prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Re Samael   
“suo figlio mi ha chiesto di venire a vivere con lui alla Reggia, ad Ithil, e io ho intenzione di accettare. Pensa di poterlo sopportare?”  
Calad spalancò gli occhi e la bocca e non fu più in grado di richiuderli, invece suo padre sorrise  
“farò più che sopportarlo, ne sarò fiero. Sarà un onore per me averti li e vederti rendere felice mio figlio”  
Natanian si permise un piccolo sorriso  
“bene allora”  
“posso considerarmi perdonato?”  
gli chiese il sovrano, e Natanian giocò il suo jolly  
“lei aveva un padre molto saggio Re Samael, quindi credo che il giorno che lei salirà sulla mia barca, e verrà a pescare con me, allora sarà sicuramente perdonato”  
Calad ancora paralizzato gorgogliò sbavando, mentre Re Samael scoppiava a ridere  
“mi piaci ragazzo, credo che con te intorno mi divertirò moltissimo, soprattutto se fai quell’effetto a mio figlio. Accetto la tua offerta, una pescatina mi farà bene alle ossa e allo spirito”  
il sovrano se ne andò ridendo, mentre Natanian si accorgeva solo in quel momento che Calad era paralizzato al suo fianco con un’espressione davvero poco sexy  
“Calad...”  
nessuna risposta  
“Calad ... ti sta scendendo un po’ di bava li”  
gli indicò un angolo del mento ma niente da fare, nessuna reazione, avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi ma, sinceramente, era troppo divertente da vedere, si avvicinò e con un angolo della casacca gli asciugò il mento sorridendo  
“sei davvero bruttino così lo sai amore” lo aiutò a sedersi meglio “ma stai tranquillo, io ti amo lo stesso. Però fare tutte queste scene perchè ho detto che venivo a vivere con te” scosse la testa ricominciando ad intrecciare le corone di fiori “non è carino, me lo hai chiesto tu di venire”  
Calad gorgogliò ancora e Natanian annuì  
“si, lo so che mi ami”  
altro gorgoglio sbavoso  
“si so anche che sei molto felice che vengo a vivere con te”  
gorgoglio meno sbavoso ma sempre umido e Natanian scoppiò a ridere  
“si Calad, farò l’amore con te anche se sbavi e gorgogli”  
e cosa dire di loro due se non che l’amore è un linguaggio universale che tutti gli innamorati possono capire?   
Anche nei casi più estremi .... 

 

Le ore passavano, e più la cerimonia si avvicinava, più la tensione saliva.  
Shere e Akry atterrarono nello spiazzo dove, Blue e Kyara, stavano lavorando il più velocemente possibile per trovare l’incantesimo di Re Brendan, era un lavoro faticoso, che richiedeva una quantità di energia enorme e la consumava velocemente  
“avete trovato qualcosa?”  
chiese Shere ma Kyara scosse la testa  
“solo un traccia che però è sparita alla svelta. Però almeno adesso sappiamo che qualcosa c’è di sicuro”  
l’Oracolo tornò a concentrarsi insieme a Blue che, pallido e sudato, stava dando fondo a tutta la sua magia. Shere sospirò e chiamò Haxa che poco dopo apparve accanto a loro  
“allora?”  
chiese la Dea ma Shere scosse la testa avvilita  
“niente”  
Haxa gridò frustrata  
“Che tu sia maledetto Re Brendan!”  
“dobbiamo avvertire tutti gli altri Haxa” disse Shere “Non possiamo attendere ancora, devono sapere cosa sta succedendo per potersi preparare a difendersi”  
Haxa imprecò ma Shere aveva ragione, annuì  
“si, ma dobbiamo farlo senza destare i sospetti del padre di Daniel, vieni con me Shere”  
Shere annuì e lei e Haxa sparirono, Akry allora si avvicinò a Kyara e Blue e unì la sua mente alla loro  
“vediamo se posso aiutarvi a fare più in fretta”  
un’ondata di energia fresca rinvigorì il divino e l’oracolo, che sospirarono per il sollievo e sorridendo, accelerarono il lavoro.

Gli ultimi ad essere informati furono Martin e Daniel.  
Quando Haxa li lasciò soli, Martin raggiunse Daniel, che per tutto il tempo aveva guardato fuori dalla finestra senza dire una parola, e lo abbracciò. Non aveva bisogno di chiedergli come stava, tramite il loro legame sentiva chiaramente il dolore del suo compagno  
“andrà tutto bene”  
gli sussurrò, ma Daniel scosse la testa  
“come può andare bene? Doveva essere il giorno più bello della nostra vita, invece lo passeremo a guardarci le spalle da mio padre, ancora”  
Martin appoggiò la fronte alla sua nuca  
“non permettergli di vincere Daniel, lascia che a tuo padre pensino Haxa e Shere. Noi oggi siamo solo Martin e Daniel ed è il giorno del nostro matrimonio”  
Daniel non riuscì a trattenere il singhiozzo che gli scosse il petto, lacrime amare gli scivolarono lungo le guance cadendo sulle braccia di Martin che, lentamente, lo fece voltare verso di lui e lo abbracciò   
“piangi pure amore mio, sfogati, ma fallo ora, perché quando ti porterò fuori da questa stanza, ti voglio sorridente e pronto per diventare il mio compagno per tutta la vita”  
Daniel schiacciò il viso contro il suo petto attutendo il suono del suo pianto disperato, si aggrappò alla sua schiena, stringendolo con forza  
“tuo padre non ci fermerà Daniel. Anche se dovesse chiamare …”si interruppe di colpo “oh per gli Dei”   
mormorò e Daniel lo sentì irrigidirsi talmente tanto, che smise di piangere e alzò gli occhi trovandolo bianco come un lenzuolo  
“Martin … che succede?”  
ma Martin non gli rispose e corse fuori dalla stanza lasciandolo confuso e spaventato.

 

Re Brendan uscì dalla reggia stupito di non aver incontrato nessuno fino a quel momento e cominciò ad insospettirsi, poi Lys sbucò correndo da un cespuglio con Helda e Re Samael che la rincorrevano  
“fermati piccola peste!! Devi metterti la tunica nuova per la cerimonia”  
Lys accelerò la corsa, passando accanto a Re Brendan cercò di evitarlo, ma il sovrano fu più veloce e la afferrò al volo. Non c’era nessuna tenerezza nella sua presa, solo forza, e Lys si sentì subito a disagio, cercò di divincolarsi ma lui la strinse più forte, facendole male, la bambina guaì e lui la fulminò con gli occhi  
“stai ferma mostro”  
le ringhiò stringendola ancora più forte e lei si bloccò, spaventata e mortificata.   
“per fortuna l’avete fermata” boffonchiò Helda affannata quando li raggiunse “devo farla cambiare prima che inizi la cerimonia, o la Dea Haxa ci spellerà vive”  
Re Brendan lanciò praticamente la bambina fra le sue braccia  
“anche con un abito pulito resta sempre una selvaggia, dovrebbe stare tra i suoi simili, si sentirebbe certamente più a suo agio con loro, che in mezzo alle persone normali. Dove sono tutti gli altri?”  
Helda vide Lys sull’orlo delle lacrime e si dovette mordere la lingua per non rispondere niente, Re Samael venne in suo soccorso  
“saranno qui tra poco, sono nella foresta per il rituale che apre la cerimonia”  
Re Brendan sollevò un sopracciglio  
“quale rituale?”  
il re degli elfi scrollò le spalle  
“non mi è dato saperlo. Gli Dei sono molto gelosi delle loro tradizioni”  
cadde il silenzio e Helda ne approfittò per levarsi di mezzo prima di fare qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentita  
“vado a preparare la bambina, scusatemi”  
si allontanò in tutta fretta, stringendo Lys che ancora non aveva detto una parola. Appena furono in camera sua mise giù la bambina   
“stai bene amore?”  
Lys con gli occhi bassi si accarezzò un fianco  
“fa male”  
Helda si chinò e le sollevò il vestitino  
“ma che cosa hai fatto tesoro?”  
c’era un segno rosso intorno alle costole di Lys, che presto sarebbe diventato un livido  
“mi ha fatto male”  
sussurrò la bambina accarezzandosi la pelle arrossata e a Helda cominciarono a prudere le mani per la rabbia  
“è stato Re Brendan? Lui ti ha fatto male?”  
Lys annuì  
“stringeva forte. Lui è cattivo. Mi ha chiamato mostro” le tremarono le labbra “io non sono un mostro”  
“oh amore mio” Helda la prese in braccio “certo che non sei un mostro. Tu sei la bambina più bella del mondo” la baciò 1000 volte “mi dispiace tanto tesoro. Adesso la tua Helda ti fa passare tutto”  
mentre la spogliava e le metteva una delle sue creme speciali, Helda cercò un modo per spiegare a Martin quello che era successo, senza che questi poi strappasse il cuore dal petto a Re Brendan. Ma non c’era. Appena Lys avesse raccontato quello che era successo, e lo avrebbe fatto perché Lys raccontava tutto a Martin, lui avrebbe disintegrato il padre di Daniel.   
Dalla finestra giunsero le voci dei ragazzi, erano tornati, Helda finì di massaggiare Lys e la fece mettere in piedi  
“ti fa ancora male?”  
la bambina scosse la testa  
“no”  
Helda le sorrise  
“benissimo, allora adesso ci vestiamo per la festa di Martin e Daniel. Saremo le più belle dell’isola”  
le strizzò l’occhio e Lys ridacchiò  
“io sono bella”  
Helda annuì  
“si, sei bellissima amore”  
poi la porta dietro di loro si aprì e Martin e Daniel entrarono.

 

Giunse la sera, e con se portò milioni di le stelle, una luna splendente, e una calma inaspettata.   
La tensione che poche ore prima aveva scosso la compagnia, era un ricordo lontano, l’imminente inizio della cerimonia sembrava averla assorbita completamente, ed ora tutti erano sorridenti e tranquilli.  
Agghindati a festa passeggiavano per il giardino, bevendo ambrosia e chiacchierando amabilmente, Haxa si unì a loro per ultima, e aprì la cerimonia conducendo tutti verso il luogo prescelto per il matrimonio. Lasciarono il giardino e si incamminarono lungo il sentiero che, dalla Reggia, portava alla spiaggia.  
Lungo il percorso erano state disposte alte fiaccole che illuminavano l’incedere degli ospiti e, con i loro giochi di ombra e luce, creavano un’ambientazione romantica perfetta per quel momento. In un quieto silenzio, giunsero nella radura scelta per l’occasione, disponendosi a semicerchio si sistemarono tutti di fronte all’altare di pietra, dietro il quale, Apollo e Ares si andarono a posizionare in attesa dell’arrivo degli sposi. Alle spalle dell’altare c’era la spiaggia, e poi il mare, a fare da colonna sonora con il suono ritmico delle sue onde, la luna rifletteva il suo argenteo splendore nell’acqua, e la foresta intorno a loro era la cornice perfetta per quel momento magico.  
Una sola nota stonata in mezzo a quella perfezione, Re Brendan che, in un angolo, teneva gli occhi rivolti a terra per evitare che qualcuno potesse leggervi il suo odio e la soddisfazione per quello che solo lui sapeva stava per accadere.   
Haxa indicò un punto del sentiero alle loro spalle, e quando tutti si voltarono, videro Daniel e Martin avanzare.   
Indossavano dei morbidi pantaloni di raso nero che si chiudevano intorno alle caviglie con dei nastri, erano a petto nudo e, a piedi scalzi, camminavano uno accanto all’altro diretti verso il loro futuro senza esitazione.  
Un vociare allegro li accolse quando giunsero alla radura e si andarono a mettere di fronte all’altare, Apollo e Ares fecero loro un sorriso compiaciuto e la cerimonia ebbe inizio.  
Shere si mise alla sinistra di Martin, proprio davanti a Re Brendan, mentre Haxa si sistemò alla destra di Daniel. Tutti e quattro con lo sguardo rivolto verso i due Dei dietro l’altare che, insieme, iniziarono a recitare parole in una lingua arcaica, Martin allora si voltò verso Daniel e allungò una mano, Daniel la prese, e sorridendo intrecciò le dita alle sue.   
Le voci di Ares e Apollo si alzarono caricando di potere le loro parole, l’aria tutto intorno iniziò a sfrigolare satura di magia, le ali di Shere si aprirono vibrando, e poi …..  
poi nella radura apparvero Kronos, Ade e un esercito di Karmet.  
Accadde tutto così velocemente, che nessuno ebbe la possibilità di mettersi al riparo, e su di loro si abbatté inesorabile la violenza del nemico. L’esercito dell’Oracolo provò a reagire, si difese con tutte le sue forze, ma fu sopraffatto in pochi minuti, e ad uno ad uno, caddero tutti.  
O quasi tutti.  
Martin e Shere correvano veloci come il vento nella foresta, schivando alberi e trascinando a forza Re Brendan che sbraitava e si agitava.   
Corsero fino alla Reggia e appena dentro, si avventarono sul corpo del sovrano frugandolo da capo a piedi, lui si ribellò, lottò, ma non poté fare nulla per impedire loro di trovare quello che stavano cercando  
“eccola!”  
gridò Shere tirando fuori la pergamena da una delle tasche della casacca del re, Martin allora si alzò in piedi  
“andiamo”  
ma Shere, invece di alzarsi, sfoderò gli artigli e trafisse il petto di Re Brendan con un colpo solo.  
L’uomo gridò, un grido straziante, ma lei non si fermò, affondò la mano nella sua carne fino al polso, e quando la ritirò, lui non urlava più e lei stringeva nel pugno il suo cuore  
“te lo avevo detto stupido Re, nessuno tocca la mia famiglia”  
poi si alzò e guardò Martin, si aspettava che le dicesse qualcosa, d’altronde Re Brendan era il padre di Daniel, ma lui non fece una piega, e a guardare bene nei suoi occhi, Shere avrebbe giurato di vedere uno scintillio di approvazione. Restarono in silenzio qualche secondo poi Martin chiuse gli occhi e un attimo dopo svanirono.

Aaah come amo la stupidità degli uomini.   
Come amo la loro arroganza.   
Come amo la loro incredibile convinzione di poter fare del male senza pagarne le conseguenze.  
Ma non è così. Ciò che dai ti viene restituito: triplicato.   
Perché il Karma è attento ed esigente. Pignolo oserei dire. 

E Re Brendan fu il primo a capirlo.   
Kronos e Ade ci misero un po’ di più, giusto il tempo che ci mise Blue a smaterializzare Martin e Shere, e portarli nella bolla dove tutta la Compagnia era in realtà sana e salva.   
Un'altra bolla, non quella dove avevano vissuto fino a quel giorno.  
Ora mi spiego meglio.

Quel pomeriggio, quando Martin era corso fuori dalla camera lasciando Daniel senza una spiegazione, lo aveva fatto perché aveva finalmente capito il piano di Re Brendan. Stava per dirgli “anche se dovesse chiamare Kronos io ti sposerei lo stesso”   
e prima che finisse la frase una luce si era accesa nella su testa. Eureka!  
Allora era corso fuori dalla stanza ed era andato dalla madre a raccontarle tutto.  
Da lì era iniziato tutto.  
Radunato il resto della compagnia, si erano messi di nuovo alla ricerca dell’incantesimo di Re Brendan e, sapendo ora cosa cercare, erano riusciti a trovarlo. Ma la scoperta, invece di sollevarli, li aveva fatti preoccupare ancora di più.  
I problemi che si trovarono di fronte furono molteplici: fu chiaro da subito che non avrebbero potuto sciogliere o modificare quel tipo di incantesimo senza la pergamena su cui era stato forgiato. Da lì una catena di conseguenze: non potevano impedire l’arrivo di Kronos e Ade, ma non potevano nemmeno uscire dalla bolla, perché Kronos li avrebbe rintracciati subito, e se non lo avesse fatto lui, il Consiglio dei Divini, ancora a caccia di Dae e Blue, lo avrebbe fatto sicuramente. Loro avrebbero preferito combattere Kronos e Ade, ma sapevano che sicuramente non sarebbero arrivati da soli, e non avevano nessuna possibilità di vincere quella battaglia.  
Sembrava non esserci soluzione, ma poi Gholem, nella sua assoluta nanosa, puzzolente, innocenza demoniaca, condivise i suoi pensieri con tutti:  
“nell’Ade, i demoni Carrhak mi fanno sempre arrabbiare perché, quando non sanno cosa fare, si divertono a farmi rincorrere da centinaia di loro. Io lo so che in realtà loro sono solo 12 in tutto l’Ade, ma creano tante copie di loro con la magia e cercano di prendermi, e non si capisce quali sono quelli veri e quelli finti, e dato che loro hanno quei tentacoli appiccicosi che bruciano quando ti toccano, io corro, corro, corro, fino a quando non si stancano e mi lasciano in pace. Non è divertente, proprio per niente, ma mi domandavo una cosa: non possiamo creare anche noi delle copie da lasciare qui a Kronos, mentre noi ci nascondiamo in un'altra bolla?”  
Così semplice e così geniale allo stesso tempo, da lasciare tutti ammutoliti a bocca aperta.   
Fu così che nacque il piano.   
Allora Blue, con l’aiuto della magia di tutti, creò un'altra bolla, un rifugio d’emergenza, ben diverso dalla sontuosa bolla in cui erano ora, ma a nessuno importò, e una volta pronta vi si trasferirono tutti, lasciando sull’isola solo Martin, Shere, e creature fatte di magia con le perfette sembianze di tutti gli altri. E Re Brendan ovviamente, al quale erano riusciti a tenere tutto nascosto.  
La scelta di chi doveva restare a portare a termine il piano aveva creato non poca tensione.  
Erano tutti guerrieri, e ognuno di loro voleva restare per tenere al sicuro gli altri, ma in termini di energia, era uno sforzo mastodontico per gli Dei e per Blue tenere in vita i loro alter ego, quindi non avrebbero mai potuto combattere. Questo aveva ristretto di molto la scelta, ma Martin e Shere avevano avuto la meglio sugli altri perché molto più motivati.   
Dunque erano rimasti loro, e quando Kronos era apparso, Martin e Shere avevano attuato la seconda parte del piano: portare via la pergamena a Re Brendan e riportarla a Blue, così che il divino potesse modificare l’incantesimo originale chiudendo per sempre la porta aperta, e trasformando la vecchia bolla in una prigione eterna per chi ci si trovava dentro.   
E tutto era andato secondo il piano.   
Bhè tutto tranne una cosa: Re Brendan non sarebbe dovuto morire.   
Avrebbero dovuto solo portargli via la pergamena e lasciarlo lì, dove sarebbe rimasto rinchiuso per sempre insieme a Kronos e Ade, ma le cose erano andate diversamente.  
D’altronde è risaputo che i piani perfetti non esistono.  
(o che quelli sbagliati diventano perfetti all’improvviso …)  
Quindi …

Martin e Shere riapparvero nella nuova bolla dove tutti li aspettavano e consegnarono la pergamena a Blue. Il Divino cominciò subito a modificare l’incantesimo di Re Brendan, e quando ebbe finito, usò tutto il potere che gli era rimasto per metterlo in atto.

Kronos e Ade non intuirono niente, almeno non fino a quando non giunsero nella Reggia in cerca di eventuali superstiti del loro massacro, e ci trovarono invece il corpo di Re Brendan riverso in una pozza di sangue con il petto squarciato. Appena compreso il pericolo di una trappola cercarono di andarsene, ma ogni volta che si smaterializzavano, poi riapparivano sempre nella bolla. E nonostante tutto il loro potere, alla fine si dovettero arrendere all’evidenza: erano prigionieri.  
E mentre le loro grida di rabbia riecheggiavano nella loro nuova prigione, nell’altra bolla le grida di gioia si levavano così alte da coprire ogni altra cosa.

 

Ora l’Esercito dell’Oracolo era libero.  
Potevano tutti tornare alle loro case, alle loro vite.   
Ma non era così semplice, perché le loro vite non sarebbero più state quelle di prima. Molte cose erano cambiate, e altre sarebbero dovute cambiare ancora per poter ristabilire un ordine preciso nei Tre Regni e nei domini degli Dei.   
L’Ade non aveva più un Signore.  
Il Regno del Nord non aveva più un Re.  
I Divini davano la caccia ad uno dei Principi del Regno degli Elfi.  
Il Regno del Sud … no, il Regno del Sud in effetti era l’unico che non aveva problemi, ma le ripercussioni di quegli stravolgimenti sarebbero ricadute anche su di lui.  
E quella notte, nonostante tutti potessero andarsene, nessuno lasciò la bolla rifugio. Non erano pronti a separarsi, e mentre improvvisavano giacigli di fortuna per riposare, ognuno di loro pensò che forse non lo sarebbero stati mai.

Però c’era una cosa ancora in sospeso nel gruppo, e doveva essere risolta subito, di fronte a tutti.

Il posto in cui si trovavano non era altro che un pezzo di terreno brullo, niente mare, niente foresta, niente cielo azzurro e sole. Solo un fazzoletto di terra dove sistemarono le coperte per la notte, intorno al fuoco che avevano acceso qualche ora prima, e mentre tutti si accingevano a sdraiarsi, Shere si fece avanti  
“Daniel”  
il principe del Nord che stava coprendo Lys, già addormentata, si tese leggermente nel sentire la sua voce, il perché era chiaro, come era chiaro il perché avrebbero dovuto avere quella conversazione. Daniel si alzò e si voltò verso di lei, gli spazi ristretti li fecero trovare a pochi passi uno dall’altra, ma Shere fece comunque un passo avanti verso di lui.   
Intorno a loro era calato il silenzio, la grande famiglia che erano diventati si fermò per ascoltare.   
“ti chiedo perdono Daniel, so che Re Brendan era tuo padre e so che tu non volevi che morisse”  
Daniel strinse i pugni ma non rispose, Shere annuì  
“hai ragione ad avercela con me, e ti capisco se deciderai di odiarmi. Voglio solo che tu capisca una cosa: se l’uomo che ho ucciso oggi fosse stato un padre per te, un padre vero, che ti amava, io non lo avrei ucciso”  
Daniel fu colpito da quelle parole, lo ferirono, e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, Shere fece un altro passo verso di lui  
“Non voglio ferirti ancora di più Daniel, te lo giuro. Non lo farei mai” la ragazzina sembrò riflettere sulle parole da usare poi sospirò “Io non ho mai avuto un padre o una madre, non prima che Haxa mi prendesse con se e mi crescesse. Lei è la mia famiglia. E con lei anche suo figlio Martin. Sono tutto quello che ho, e sono tutto quello che hai anche tu. Re Brendan era l’uomo che ti ha messo al mondo, ma non era la tua famiglia. La tua famiglia è qua. Sana e salva. Le persone che ti amano sono qui. E sono le stesse che amo anche io, e io e te dobbiamo proteggerle, dobbiamo tenerle al sicuro. Re Brendan ha minacciato la nostra famiglia, l’ha ferita, ha cercato di distruggerla. Io so che tu non potevi fermarlo, ma io sì. E l’ho fatto Daniel. Perché nessuno mi poteva garantire che sarebbe davvero rimasto rinchiuso in quella bolla per sempre, e sappiamo tutti e due che se fosse riuscito a liberarsi, la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto, sarebbe stato cercare di uccidere te e Martin. La tua vera famiglia. La nostra famiglia. E io questo non potevo permetterlo. Non più.”  
Daniel deglutì a fatica, le parole di Shere lui le comprendeva perfettamente, sapeva che aveva ragione, lo aveva sempre saputo anche prima che lei gli parlasse, ma faceva male lo stesso.   
Shere, nonostante tutto, si aspettava almeno una risposta, ma non ottenendola si rassegnò   
“capisco Daniel. Ti chiedo ancora perdono”  
si voltò e tornò al suo giaciglio, una volta sdraiata diede le spalle a tutti, così che non potessero vedere la tristezza sul suo volto, e finse di dormire.  
Daniel fece lo stesso, si sdraiò sulla sua coperta e attese che il sonno giungesse. Ma non arrivò, nemmeno quando Martin si sdraiò accanto a lui e lo strinse tra le sue braccia, riuscì a calmare l’inquietudine che sentiva dentro. Nel pieno della notte, dopo ore di arrovellamenti, Daniel si liberò delicatamente dall’abbraccio di Martin e si alzò.  
Shere gli dava le spalle, ma lui capì dal modo in cui respirava che era sveglia, si accucciò dietro la sua schiena   
“grazie per aver protetto la mia famiglia”  
sussurrò e Shere lentamente voltò la testa verso di lui  
“la nostra famiglia”  
disse lei e Daniel annuì  
“la nostra famiglia”  
non si dissero altro e mentre Daniel tornava a dormire, si accorse che anche tutti gli altri erano svegli e gli stavano sorridendo, compreso Martin, che attese che si sdraiasse di nuovo e poi lo strinse forte a se   
“ogni giorno mi dai un motivo in più per volerti sposare”   
gli sussurrò e Daniel sbuffò contro il suo collo  
“parole … solo parole … voglio proprio vedere quando lo farai veramente”  
e Martin rise, mentre Daniel, sorridendo, finalmente si addormentò.


	37. EPILOGO

Prima di lasciarvi alla fine di Arcana, voglio salutarvi e ringraziarvi. Questa per me è stata la storia più difficile da scrivere, perché ha richiesto molta più fantasia e lavoro. Le ho dovuto dare molta più me stessa insomma.  
Io ringrazio chi è stato con me e i miei ragazzi fino alla fine, e anche ci ha abbandonato per strada, perché comunque, ci ricorderà lo stesso, noi siamo indimenticabili. Noi di sicuro non vi dimenticheremo.  
Un bacio a tutti voi.

 

Epilogo.

Alexis sospirò esasperato  
“ma perché mi devi intrecciare i capelli? Io non sono una damigella, sono un guerriero”  
Haxa, in ginocchio sul letto dietro la sua schiena, lo colpì con le nocche sulla testa  
“taci idiota! E’ il giorno più importante della vita di mio figlio e non voglio che tutti vedano quanto sei troglodita!”  
Alexis voltò la testa e la guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato  
“questa notte non mi sembrava che tu odiassi così tanto il mio essere troglodita”  
Haxa avvampò e lui la adorò ancora di più se fosse possibile, soprattutto quando lei cercò di colpirlo di nuovo, le afferrò il polso e la strattonò facendola finire tra le sue braccia  
“allora Signora dell’Ade, rispondimi: quanto odi questo troglodita?”  
“tantissimo!”  
rispose lei cercando di liberarsi, anche se con poca convinzione, e lui le sorrise   
“anche io ti odio tantissimo”  
poi la baciò con passione, godendo nel sentirla sciogliersi tra le sue braccia. 

Qualche tempo prima Haxa era diventata l’unica Signora dell’Ade, e quando Zeus le aveva assegnato il Regno, lei aveva chiesto ad Alexis di stare al suo fianco.   
E lui ovviamente aveva detto di sì.   
Vivere nell’Ade non era facile, e anche vivere con Haxa non lo era, c’erano volte dove lui avrebbe voluto decapitarla, (e una volta ci aveva anche provato), ma i giorni belli al suo fianco erano così tanti, che quelli brutti a confronto non significavano nulla.   
E poi poteva contare sempre su Domino e Catalina, che non volendo dividersi da lui, avevano scelto di seguirlo nell’Ade. Per la grandissima gioia di Catalina.

Bussarono alla porta e lui tornò alla realtà  
“mia signora è ora di andare” Gholem …“quel brutto gigante non vorrà farci fare tardi anche questa volta vero!”  
e no, Gholem nonaveva ancora digerito la presenza di Alexis accanto ad Haxa, e non mancava di ricordarlo a tutti.   
Alexis sbuffò e Haxa rise  
“no Gholem, non gli permetterò di farci fare tardi. Arriviamo subito”  
“se lei lo bruciasse come le avevo detto di fare, non dovremmo preoccuparci tutte le volte”  
gridò Gholem, e Haxa si alzò tra le proteste di Alexis  
“non brontolare. Gholem ha ragione, ci hai fatto fare tardi alla cerimonia di Apollo e Misa. E’ stato davvero scortese da parte tua”  
“Quante volte dovrò scusarmi ancora? Non l’ho fatto apposta a perdermi nei meandri dell’Ade!”  
Haxa rise mentre indossava la tunica cerimoniale che aveva preparato per il matrimonio del figlio  
“così impari a seguire Catalina nelle sue esplorazioni. Lo sai che quando vede un demone che non ha mai visto perde la testa e lo rincorre per tutto L’Ade!”  
Alexis sospirò  
“l’ho imparato a mie spese”  
“dai, ora vestiti e accompagnami a vedere mio figlio che si sposa”  
Alexis la raggiunse e appoggiandosi alla sua schiena la abbracciò  
“sei felice mia Regina?”  
Haxa annuì  
“come mai nella mia vita”  
“e mi ami?”  
Haxa voltò la testa e gli sorrise  
“come potrei non amarti? Sei tutto ciò che ho sempre sognato”  
e Alexis la baciò, perché eranoquesti i momenti che rendevano lo stare accanto ad Haxa,la gioia più grande della sua vita.

 

Sergio, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, guardava Martin finire di vestirsi  
“allora amico mio, questa volta ti sposi davvero”  
Martin sorrise allacciandosi i calzoni   
“almeno che non mi abbiate fatto uno scherzo, si, finalmente mi sposo”  
Sergio scosse la testa  
“finalmente dici? Quando mi hai chiesto di farti da testimone, eri terrorizzato all’idea di sposarti”  
Martin sorrise  
“non avevo paura di sposarmi, avevo paura di non riuscire a prendermi cura di Daniel e Lys. E’ diverso”  
“e ora non hai più paura?”  
Martin scosse la testa  
“no, non ho più paura. So di poterlo fare. Ma se dovesse accadere qualcosa, ho una famiglia che mi aiuterà a prendermi cura di loro. Non sarò solo”  
in quel momento qualcosa volò dentro la finestra lanciandosi veloce come un razzo su Sergio, e prima che lui potesse scansarsi, si ritrovò le labbra di Shere stampate sulle sue  
“Shere!”  
gridò Martin, e andò a strappare via la ragazza drago dal suo testimone  
“lo vuoi lasciare stare??? Lo sai che Fernando ha giurato che ti strappa le ali se baci ancora Sergio”  
Sergio sbattè gli occhi un po’ frastornato dall’assalto, Shere gli fece l’occhiolino, poi sorrise a Martin  
“ma Fernando non è qui a vedermi, e tu non farai la spia, vero fratellino?”  
Martin le diede una pacca sul sedere   
“Ti ho già detto che non sono il tuo fratellino! Sparisci!”  
“Haxa ha detto che io e te dobbiamo comportarci come due fratelli.Quindi tu se il mio fratellino e io la tua sorellina preferita!”  
“preferita un corno! Sei la sorellina più dispettosa che potesse capitarmi!”  
“lo hai detto! Hai detto che sono la tua sorellina! E ora non puoi più rimangiartelo!!!”  
gridòShere, poi gli fece la linguaccia e volò fuori dalla finestra.  
Martin dovette respirare profondamente per ritrovare la calma, poi si voltò verso Sergio  
“tu dovresti dirle qualcosa quando ti bacia”  
Sergio ghignò e allargò le braccia  
“e cosa potrei dirle io che voi non le avete già detto? Non è colpa mia se sono così affascinante ed irresistibile. Lei esprime solo i suoi sentimenti, e lo sai che reprimere i sentimenti delle persone non è un bene. Deve sentirsi libera di esprimersi, o crescerà con seri problemi”  
Martin sfoderò le zanne  
“i seri problemi li causerò io a te se non la pianti di giocare con mia sorella. Non credo che a Fernando farà piacere sposare un eunuco”  
Sergio si staccò dalla porta   
“hey io non ho fatto proprio niente a tua sorella! E’ lei che mi bacia tutte le volte che Fernando non è in giro. E poi cosa diavolo è un eunuco???”  
“uno a cui hanno strappato i gioielli di famiglia! Ecco cos’è un eunuco!”  
gridò Martin e Sergio strinse le gambe di riflesso  
“chi sta per diventare un eunuco?”  
i due ragazzi si voltarono verso Daniel, che uscì in quel momento dal bagno fresco come una rosa, sorrideva radioso  
“immagino che Shere abbia baciato ancora Sergio”  
commentò ridendo, e Sergio brontolò  
“non è colpa mia!”  
“sì che è colpa tua! tu devi dirle di smettere”  
lo rimproverò ancora Martin e Daniel intervenne  
“piantala Martin, sono affari loro non tuoi”  
Martin si imbronciò  
“ma Shere finirà nei guai se continua così. Fernando è uno psicopatico, lo sai, le strapperà davvero le ali”  
Sergio si offese  
“hey, non chiamare Nando così! Lui non è psicopatico!”  
Martin e Daniel si voltarono verso di lui contemporaneamente, e le loro espressioni esprimevano lo stesso identico concetto: “stai scherzando vero?”  
Sergio perse un po’ della sua sicurezza, e si schiarì la voce  
“lui … lui è solo pieno d’amore verso di me. Non è colpa sua se prende fuoco quando diventa geloso, o se le cose intorno a lui bruciano. E’ solo amore il suo”  
Daniel si mise le mani sui fianchi  
“abbiamo dovuto cambiare non so quanti stallieri, servitori, guardie e solo Zeus sa cos’altro, perché basta che qualcuno ti guardi un po’ troppo a lungo che lui gli dà fuoco”  
“non è vero! Sta solo imparando a controllare i suoi poteri! Non è facile saper dare fuoco alle cose e non poterlo fare quando si è arrabbiati! Ci vuole tanto autocontrollo!”   
“lui è controllatissimo! Lui vuole dare fuoco a tutti quelli che ci provano con te, e lo fà!”  
Sergio non sapendo più cosa dire puntò un dito contro Daniel  
“smettila di trattare male il mio Nando capito!”  
Daniel sfoderò le zanne  
“toglimi quel dito da davanti alla faccia o te lo stacco”  
le dita di Sergio divennero artigli e i suoi capelli si arruffarono, come la criniera del leone pronto all’attacco  
“io non tolgo niente fino a quando tu non ritirerai quello che hai detto su Nando”  
“io non rit…”  
urla di terrore che provenivano dal giardino bloccarono Daniel a metà frase  
“ma che diavolo succede?”  
sibilò Martin e andò alla finestra, un attimo dopo si affacciarono accanto a lui anche Sergio e Daniel, giusto in tempo per vedere Dalemak, il sarto di corte, correre per il cortile cercando di spegnere le fiamme che gli stavano incendiando i vestiti.  
Sergio si pietrificò, mentre Daniel e Martin lo fissarono in cagnesco e cominciarono a contare  
“3 – 2 – 1”  
Fernando apparve nel cortile fissando crudelmente il povero Dalemak  
“nessuno tocca il mio Sese hai capito!”  
“non volevo toccarlo!” gridò il sarto “volevo solo fargli provare i calzoni nuovi prima della cerimonia”  
“tutte scuse!”  
gridò Fernando poi sparì, come sparì anche il sarto, che corse fuori dalle mura della città senza più voltarsi indietro.  
Sergio si allontanò dalla finestra sotto lo sguardo inferocito di Daniel e Martin   
“io … io credo sia meglio che vada”  
balbettò e fece appena in tempo a svanire prima che i due futuri sposi lo assalissero contemporaneamente.

 

Sergio riapparve nelle stanze che divideva con Fernando e lo trovò seduto sul letto   
“Nando …”  
Fernando si irrigidì e non si voltò verso di lui  
“Sese … mi sa che ho combinato un altro guaio”  
Sergio si avvicinò piano e gli si sedette accanto, Fernando si mordeva un labbro e aveva lo sguardo triste  
“il sarto?”  
gli chiese Sergio e Nando annuì  
“credo che non tornerà più …”  
Sergio sospirò  
“lo credo anche io”  
Fernando alzò gli occhi verso di lui  
“sei arrabbiato con me Sese?”  
“no amore, non sono arrabbiato con te. Ma credo che al Consiglio ci striglieranno per bene”  
le labbra di Fernando tremarono  
“mi dispiace Sese. E’ che io ti amo troppo …”  
e Sergio, come ogni volta che Fernando gli diceva quelle parole, si sciolse in un mare di amore  
“lo so amore mio. E ti amo tanto anche io”  
lo baciò dolcemente, sfiorando le sue labbra imbronciate, e poi chiedendo gentilmente il permesso di varcarle, così da far scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca e assaporare il suo gusto.  
Fernando sospirò felice, quando il bacio terminò Sergio si alzò in piedi e gli porse la mano  
“dai, andiamo ad affrontare le ire del Consiglio, prima lo facciamo e prima ci togliamo il pensiero”  
Fernando non replicò, prese la sua mano e, a testa china, lo seguì fuori dalla camera.

 

La sala del Consiglio era stata costruita appositamente per ospitare il Nuovo Consiglio dei Tre Regni, nato dopo la sconfitta di Kronos e la morte di Re Brendan.   
Quando Sergio e Fernando arrivarono,i Consiglieri erano già tutti lì, seduti intorno al grande tavolo di legno di quercia ad attenderli  
“era ora”   
borbottò Calad, e Blue e Daniel gli diedero ragione, Sergio diede loro un’occhiataccia e, insieme a Fernando, andò ad occupare gli ultimi due posti liberi del Consiglio.  
Si perché il Consiglio dei Tre Regnierano loro: Fernando e Sergio per il Regno del Sud, Calad, Natanian, Dae e Blue per il Regno degli elfi, e Daniel e Martin per il regno del Nord.   
Natanian prese la parola  
“bene, prima di passare ad altro, facciamo tutti i nostri migliori auguri a Dae e Blue, che finalmente si sono liberati della condanna a morte del Consiglio dei Divini” ci fu un applauso generale “l’intervento di Zeus in loro favore è stato determinante, e per questo avrà la nostra eterna gratitudine”  
“ce lo doveva” disse Martin “gli abbiamo salvato il culo catturando Kronos, e lui lo sa”  
unaltro applauso accolse le parole del nuovo Principe dell’Ade   
“vero” proseguì Natanian “ ma un po’ di gratitudine non guasta, vista la capacità che abbiamo noi otto di metterci nei casini. Credo che prima o poi avremo ancora bisogno del suo aiuto, quindi, teniamocelo buono”  
e tutti dovettero concordare anche con questo.  
“Ora, a proposito di Kronos, Apollo mi ha riferito che la bolla in cui lui e Ade sono imprigionati, è passata sotto la custodia dei divini. Saranno loro ad assicurarsi che quei due non escano mai più da lì dentro”  
Blue fece una pernacchia davvero poco aggraziata, e tutti si voltarono a guardarlo  
“cosa avete da guardarmi?”  
Natanian sollevò un sopracciglio  
“una pernacchia Blue? E’ questo il tuo arguto commento?”  
il Divino alzò il mento piccato  
“sapete che ero contrario, potevamo occuparci noi di quei due, quindi si, una pernacchia è quello che ho da dire”  
sapevano tutti che sarebbe stato inutile continuare quella discussione, Blue aveva dichiarato pubblicamente il suo disprezzo per il Consiglio dei Divini per il modo in cui avevano trattato lui e Dae, e non c’era verso di limitarlo nelle sue esternazioni  
“bene” proseguì Natanian “e pernacchia sia. Ora passiamo ad un tema decisamente scottante”  
tutti si girarono automaticamente verso Fernando, che si fece piccolo piccolo sulla sua sedia  
“oggi la torcia umana era il sarto Nando?”  
Fernando fece per rispondere ma Natanian lo bloccò  
“fermo. Prima di dire qualsiasi cosa, ascolta cosa ho da dire Io, e sappi che parlo a nome di tutti. Quando siamo usciti dalla bolla, ci siamo resi conto subito che quello che avevamo vissuto ci aveva profondamente cambiato, e che ci aveva uniti in modo indissolubile. Non eravamo più le persone di prima, e anche i Tre Regni erano cambiati perché anche se avevamo vinto,era tornata la paura.E così noi otto abbiamo preso una decisione forte: cambiare tutto. E’ per questo che ci siamo riuniti e abbiamo creato questo Consiglio, abbiamo deciso di cambiare le regole e di regnare insieme su tutte le terre, perchè uniti eravamo più forti. I Re si sono fatti da parte e ci hanno consegnato il potere.Abbiamo creato nuove leggi e le abbiamo fatte rispettare. E abbiamo fatto un grande lavoro, perchè la gente ora non ha più paura, si fida di noi e ci ama. Ora ...” prese un gran respiro “Siamo venuti ad Ithil, perchè è al centro esatto dei Tre Regni, e abbiamo deciso di vivere qui tutti insieme, perchè siamo una famiglia, e nessuno vuole vivere lontano dalla propria famiglia. Abbiamo dovuto imparare a convivere, perchè anche se ci vogliamo bene, non siamo perfetti e abbiamo le nostre abitudini e i nostri difetti. Ci siamo aiutati e sostenuti, ma tutto ha un limite Fernando, e noi non possiamo più lasciare che tu bruci altra gente”  
le labbra di Fernando cominciarono a tremare e Sergio intervenne  
“sapete che non lo fa apposta! E’ solo che quando si arrabbia perde il controllo, e i suoi poteri sono forti, deve solo imparare a controllarli.”  
“lo sappiamo” intervenne Dae “ma la gente ha paura di lavorare per noi, hanno paura di Fernando”  
“Helda no” sussurrò mortificato Fernando “e nemmeno le persone che sono venute a lavorare qua da Aurora. Loro mi vogliono bene. Qui non conosco nessuno a parte voi, non so di chi fidarmi e di chi no, non sono mai tranquillo perché tutti vogliono qualcosa, non mi parlano mai solo per chiedermi come sto, vogliono solo favori o altro. Ad Aurora la gente non si comporta così, sono gentili e riservati e mi fido di loro. Non brucio mai nessuno a casa, perché loro mi vogliono bene davvero.”  
maanche loro amavano Fernando, era impossibile non amarlo, bhè almeno che non ti avesse dato fuoco chiaramente, Dae guardò gli altri che annuirono quindi riprese a parlare  
“è vero Nando, la vita qui non è facile, la politica è fatta di falsità, e intorno a noi ce n’è tanta. Abbiamo visto quanto questo ti stia facendo male e, dato che siamo una famiglia e ti vogliamo bene, abbiamo deciso di trasferirci tutti nel Regno del Sud”  
Fernando alzò la testa così velocemente che si strappò i muscoli del collo  
“cosa????”  
Dae gli sorrise dolcemente  
“la tua terra ti manca da morire, e nessuno dovrebbe essere obbligato a stare lontano da un posto che ama, qui stai male, là stai bene, quindi: visto che è un posto stupendo, e che noi non abbiamo nessun problema a spostarci, andremo tutti a vivere li. Così tu non brucerai più nessuno. Perché non brucerai più nessuno se andremo li vero?”  
Fernando scosse la testa con forza  
“lo giuro! non lo farò più! lo giuro! Ma ... il Consiglio?”  
Daniel scrollò le spalle  
“la sede del Consiglio resterà ad Ithil, tanto ci basterà smaterializzarci per essere qui in pochi secondi,separare casa e lavoro è un’ottima idea”  
“bellissima idea”  
squittì Fernando e Daniel rise  
“sì bellissima”  
Fernandoli guardava con gli occhi pieni di emozione  
“e lo fareste per me?”  
i ragazzi annuirono e lui scoppiò a piangere, poi si alzò e andò ad abbracciarli tutti, tornando infine da Sergio, che lo prese sulle ginocchia e lo abbracciò  
“ma non andremo a vivere ad Aurora”  
disse Martin e Fernando si raddrizzò si raddrizzò di colpo  
“come no????”  
“se vogliamo stare lontani dalla politica, allora anche Aurora non va bene. E’ il centro del Regno del Sud, e in poco tempo la nostra presenza lì, trasformerebbe Aurora in un'altra Ithil. E noi non lo vogliamo giusto?”  
Fernando scosse la testa  
“no … ma quindi dove volete andare a vivere?”  
“a Psyra”  
Sergio sgranò gli occhi e Martin gli sorrise  
“Ci ho fatto un giro pochi giorni fa, ed è un posto fantastico proprio come avevi detto tu Sergio: sereno, tranquillo, la gente è riservata e gentile, e l’isola è stupenda. Penso che sia la scelta perfetta” poi guardò Fernando “tu che ne dici? Vivere a Psyra invece che ad Aurora sarebbe un problema per te?”  
Fernando scosse la testa, ancora più emozionato di prima se possibile  
“certo che no, amo Psyra forse più di Aurora, e amo la casa di Sese, li staremo benissimo vedrete”  
“bene” disse Martin alzandosi “ allora è deciso: Psyra sarà la nostra nuova casa. Ora però, se non vi dispiace, io e Daniel vorremmo sposarci. Possiamo dichiarare chiuso questo Consiglio?”  
un sì corale mise fine a quella riunione e tutti lasciarono la grande sala.

Il matrimonio di Daniel e Martin fu splendido.   
Non per lo sfarzo, ma perchè tutte le persone che loro amavano erano lì con loro.   
Un matrimonio d’amore, pieno di gioia e allegria, di romanticismo e dolcezza. Anche un po’ di inquietudine, perchè buona parte degli abitanti del Regno dell’Ade, era voluta venire a rendere omaggio al loro neo Principe, e la presenza di tutti quei demoni non era certo fonte di serenità, ma quando l’ambrosia cominciò a scorrere nelle gole degli invitati, l’inquietudine svanì e la festa proseguì allegramente.  
I due sposi erano raggianti, il loro amore li circondava come un alone brillante, tenendosi sempre mano per mano avevano affrontato la cerimonia con una serenità incredibile, non avevano mai smesso di guardarsi negli occhi, invece di recitare promesse separate, ne avevano recitata una insieme, mostrandosi al mondo per quello che erano: un anima ed un cuore solo.  
Helda e Sergio avevano condiviso l’emozione della cerimonia stando al loro fianco, testimoni di un amore che, sapevano per certo, sarebbe durato fino alla fine dei tempi.   
A quel matrimonio assistettero demoni, dei, elfi, umani e divini, e nessuno di loro, ebbe il minimo dubbio sull’immensità dell’amore dei due sposi

Finita la cerimonia la festa proseguì, vagando nel giardino affollato di ospiti, Apollo vide Sergio appoggiato ad un muretto da solo, e gli si avvicinò  
“hey, cosa fai qua tutto solo?”  
Sergio gli fece posto accanto a se  
“pensavo”  
Apollo fece una faccia stupita  
“davvero??”  
Sergio lo sgomitò ridendo  
“sì davvero”  
“e dimmi nipote, a cosa pensavi così intensamente?”  
Sergio sorrise ancora, ma era un sorriso strano, si raddrizzò e passò ad Apollo il bicchiere che aveva in mano  
“te lo mostro”  
gli disse, poi si sciolse la lunga treccia e si incamminò verso un punto poco distante da loro.

Fernando stava parlando con sua madre quando Sergio arrivò, lo guardò divertito  
“Sese perchè ti sei sciolto i capelli?”  
ma Sergio non rispose e lo prese per mano trascinandolo via  
“Sese, ma cosa fai?”  
Sergio lo portò fino al centro del giardino, e poi sulla pedana rialzata che avrebbe accolto da lì a poco chi voleva ballare. Fernando sempre più confuso lo guardò fermarsi e mettersi di fronte a lui  
“Sese,non si può ballare ancora, e poi ci stanno guardando tut..”  
le parole gli morirono in gola quando Sergio si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, mentre intorno a loro tutti gli ospiti si fermavano a guardarli in silenzio.  
Sergio invece, guardandolo negli occhi, cominciò a parlare  
“ci ho messo 15 anni a capire Fernando, 15 lunghissimi anni, ma ora lo so, tu sei tutto quello che voglio, e voglio che tutto il mondo lo sappia”  
allungò una mano e prese quella di Nando che era pietrificato per l’emozione  
“oggi, qui, di fronte a tutti, di fronte alle nostre famiglie e alle persone che amiamo, io, Sergio dico a tutti che ti amo Fernando, ti amo da morire, e voglio stare al tuo fianco per sempre”   
strinse la presa sulla mano di Nando  
“Mi vuoi sposare Fernando?”  
sembrava così tranquillo Sergio in quel momento, Fernando invece cominciò a tremare.  
Lui che aveva pianificato quel momento da sempre, lui che sognava solo quel momento da 15 anni, era così sconvolto da boccheggiare. Non riusciva a riprendersi quel tanto che gli sarebbe bastato per dare la risposta che era da tutta la vita che voleva dare, voleva gridare SI a pieni polmoni, ma non riuscì a fare altro se non iniziare a piangere.   
E il tempo passava.  
Lui piangeva, gli invitati trattenevano il fiato, e Sergio aspettava.  
E il tempo passava.  
Ma Fernando non smetteva di piangere e soprattutto non rispondeva, gli invitati cominciavano ad andare in debito d’ossigeno, e Sergio cominciava ad avere paura, allora, facendosi coraggio ci riprovò  
“Nando?” deglutì vistosamente “mi vuoi sp…”  
lo scatto di Fernando fu così rapido e improvviso, che Sergio urlò quando il suo compagno gli si lanciò tra le braccia facendogli perdere l’equilibrio  
“sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì”   
un fiume di sì, intervallato da un mare di baci che gli ricoprivano la faccia  
“sì, ti sposo, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì, sì”  
Sergio scoppiò a ridere, sdraiato a terra come una tartaruga rovesciata, mentre Fernando lo tempestava di baci e la gente intorno a loro scoppiava in grida di gioia e applausi  
“per gli Dei mi hai fatto morire di paura Nando” era difficile parlare in quella raffica di baci, ma Sergio aveva sempre avuto sorprendenti abilità nascoste “pensavo non mi volessi sposare”  
Fernando singhiozzò, lo baciò, rise, lo baciò  
“scusami Seseee” bacio, singhiozzo, bacio, risata, bacio “ non riuscivo a rispondereeee” bacio, singhiozzo, bacio, bacio, bacio, bacio, risata, bacio “ero così felice che non riuscivo a parlareeee”  
Sergio rise ancora e lo strinse forte, poi sopra di loro apparvero i volti di Martin e Daniel   
“pensate di stare sdraiati sulla pista da ballo ancora per molto?”  
chiese Daniel  
“perché questo è il nostro matrimonio e voi due esibizionisti ci state rubando tutta la scena!”  
sorrideva mentre lo diceva, e Sergio gli fece la linguaccia, poi si fece aiutare ad alzarsi da Martin, che dopo aver rimesso in piedi lui e Fernando, li abbracciò per congratularsi, poi li buttògiù dalla pista e guardando Daniel allungò una mano  
“mi concedi l’onore del primo ballo amore mio?”  
e quando Daniel annuì, l’attenzione tornò tutta sugli sposi, così come doveva essere quel giorno.  
Fernando si imbronciò rialzandosi da terra  
“ma che brutto carattere che ha Martin. Mi ha fatto cadere”  
Sergio lo aiutò a risistemarsi  
“in effetti non è stato molto carino lanciarci giù dalla pedana”   
sistemò i capelli di Nando pettinandoli con le dita, poi si fermò e gli sorrise   
“ma credo che anche tu, il giorno del nostro matrimonio, non vorresti che qualcuno ti rubi la scena”  
gli occhi di Fernando si illuminarono all’improvviso  
“oh Sese … il nostro matrimonio. Devo pensare ad un sacco di cose. Quando ci sposiamo? No, meglio che la scelga io la data, se no tu mi farai aspettare altri 15 anni. Ci sposeremo a Psyra, si, sulla spiaggia. Nessuno lo sa perché amo tanto quella casa, ma tu si vero Sese? Li io e te abbiamo fatto l’amore per la prima volta. E quanti ospiti vuoi invitare? Tantissimi. Si. Voglio tutta Psyra piena di gente che balla, e voglio anche ….”  
e mentre il fiume di parole di Nando continuava, Sergio ringraziò gli Dei per avergli donato quel ragazzo così meraviglioso.

Apollo, quatto quatto, si defilò ai margini della folla, ed era quasi riuscito ad infilarsi nel portone della Reggia, quando qualcuno si schiarì la voce dietro di lui  
“vai da qualche parte?”  
il dio del sole si bloccò, poi si voltò lentamente  
“no, certo che no amore”  
Misa, a braccia conserte e con un sopracciglio alzato lo osservava perplesso  
“ah no? E allora cosa fai qui? La festa è dall’altra parte”  
“stavo …. stavo andando in bagno”  
Misa sollevò anche l’altro sopracciglio  
“ti sembro scemo?”  
Apollo sospirò  
“no”  
“bhè grazie. Quindi cosa hai intenzione di fare? Scappare e non tornare a casa più”  
Apollo si pettinò i capelli come faceva solo quando era nervoso  
“proprio più no, magari posso tornare fra due o tre anni?”  
Misa lo colpì ad uno stinco con un calcio facendolo guaire  
“razza di idiota!”  
Apollo saltellava reggendosi lo stinco dolorante  
“mi hai fatto male Misa”  
“ed è ancora poco! Ma è mai possibile che tu debba avere paura di una bambina di un anno????”  
Apollo spalancò gli occhi al pensiero della bambina che Misa aveva voluto adottare a tutti i costi  
“io non ho paura di lei!” provò a difendersi “ma lei piange sempre quando la prendo in braccio io! Piange anche solo se mi avvicino! E mi sputa addosso se le do da mangiare! Mi odia!”  
Misa lo colpì ancora  
“non ti è venuto in mente che forse fa così perché non ti conosce??? Sei un gigante e lei è con noi solo da una settimana, potresti farti conoscere invece di scappare!”  
“con te non fa così!”  
gli ringhiò contro Apollo e Misa si dovette trattenere per non colpirlo ancora  
“perché io la conosco da più tempo di te, sono mesi che vado da lei. Se tu ti fidassi di me invece di scappare come un lupo ferito, vedresti che le cose con lei migliorerebbero”  
Apollo lo guardò di traverso  
“io mi fido di te, ma non voglio farle paura. Odio fare male ai bambini.”  
Misa si tranquillizzò un po’  
“non le farai male Apollo. Avete solo bisogno di conoscervi”  
“ma lei…”  
“basta” lo interruppe Misa e Apollo si zittì “mi ami Apollo?”  
“ti ho reclamato davanti ai sacerdoti come mio unico compagno, certo che ti amo”  
Misa annuì e gli si avvicinò fino a poterlo toccare, gli appoggiò le mani sul petto e si schiacciò contro di lui, sollevando la testa per guardare il suo gigante negli occhi  
“allora se mi ami, farai uno sforzo e avrai pazienza con la bambina”  
Apollo sospirò  
“e se non andasse bene? Io sono un disastro in queste cose Misa …”  
“andrà benissimo, fidati di me”  
e Apollo si fidava di lui, il suo prescelto, il suo compagno, il suo amore. Nonostante fosse così giovane, era anche così saggio a volte, da stupire Apollo. Il dio del sole gli circondò la vita con le braccia   
“va bene”  
“smetterai di scappare allora?”  
Apollo annuì e a Misa si illuminarono gli occhi  
“sono davvero felice. E senti, ho pensato che potremmo chiamare la bambina …”  
“e no, il nome lo scelgo io. L’Oracolo ti ha salvato la vita, il minimo che posso fare per ringraziarla è dare il suo nome alla bambina”  
Misa non ebbe niente da replicare  
“mi piace, e Kyara sia. Pensi che potremmo andarcene a casa ora Apollo?”  
“subito? Perché così presto?”  
Misa abbassò gli occhi  
“bhè, la balia che abbiamo scelto era malata, e io non sapevo cosa fare, così ho dovuto lasciare Kyara con mia madre  
ad Apollo si drizzarono i capelli sulla testa  
“oh per Zeus! Povera bambina! Dopo un giorno intero passato con tua madre, io le sembrerò un coniglietto rosa”  
e Misa non potè che essere d’accordo con lui, così un attimo dopo si smaterializzarono per correre a salvare la loro bambina.

Era notte fonda, ma gli ospiti non sembravano avere nessuna intenzione di lasciare la festa, i giardini della Reggia di Ithil non erano mai stati così pieni di vita.   
Gli sposi, seduti ad un tavolo, si prendevano un attimo di pausa, Martin con Lys in braccio e Daniel appoggiato al suo fianco, con la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre accarezzava la bambina che dormiva   
“Martin …”  
“dimmi amore”  
“ma è tutto vero?”  
“cosa?”  
“tutto questo. A volte ho il terrore di svegliarmi e scoprire che era solo un sogno”  
Martin gli baciò la testa  
“mi dispiace amore ma è tutto vero. Haxa è mia madre per davvero, Lys è tua figlia per davvero, e tu sei il marito del Principe dell’Ade per davvero”  
Daniel rise  
“ma quanto ti piace dire che sei il Principe dell’Ade?”  
“tantissimo”   
rispose con un gran sorriso Martin  
“me ne sono accorto. E dimmi Principe dell’Ade, io e Lys dobbiamo veramente venire la sotto con te? Perché l’idea non mi piace molto, anche se si tratta di pochi giorni”  
“ah lo so bene che non ci vuoi venire. Hai rinviato la visita quante volte oramai? Cinque, sei?”  
Daniel sghignazzò  
“sei”  
“già sei. Gholem ha preparato sei feste per riceverti, e ha avuto sei crolli nervosi quando tu non sei arrivato”  
“hey, ho sempre avvisato in anticipo!”  
Martin voltò la testa per guardarlo malissimo  
“avvisare la mattina, dicendo che a pranzo non ci saresti stato, non è in anticipo. E’ oggi per oggi.”  
“due volte l’invito era per cena!”  
provò a difendersi, ma Martin gli mostrò le zanne, e lui si arrese  
“ok, è oggi per oggi. Lo ammetto. Ma quel posto mi mette ansia, e poi Lys è piccola, non può andare nell’Ade”  
“a lei piace un sacco l’Ade”  
“e tu come fai a saperlo? Non c’è mai stata”  
Martin rise e Daniel prima lo guardò confuso, poi sgranò gli occhi  
“hai portato Lys nell’Ade senza di me????”  
Martin rise più forte  
“certo, se aspettavo te mia figlia avrebbe visto l’Ade a 20 anni!”  
“ma … ma ….”  
“ma cosa? Eri tu a non voler venire, non lei”  
“è piccolaaa!!!”  
“prova a chiederlo ai demoni Charrak se è piccola!”  
Daniel spalancò la bocca scioccato   
“chi??????”  
“sai quei demoni che rincorrevano sempre Gholem? Quelli che si moltiplicavano, con i tentacoli che ti bruciano se ti toccano? Bhè, ora non lo rincorreranno mai più. Fidati”  
a Daniel sfuggì un gridolino strozzato  
“co… cosa è succ… successo??”  
Martin guardò la figlia dormire con lo sguardo pieno di orgoglioso  
“Lys gli ha staccato i tentacoli a morsi”  
gli occhi di Daniel si allargarono così tanto da superare quasi il contorno del viso  
“ma bruciavanooo!!!”  
Martin fece spallucce  
“a lei no”  
ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Daniel passò dallo stato di shock, allo stato di pura incazzatura sovrannaturale, si alzò in piedi troneggiando sul marito   
“TU HAI LASCIATO CHE MIA FIGLIA AZZANNASSE DEI DEMONI VELENOSI???”  
Martin sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, Daniel era davvero arrabbiato  
“io, bhè, non è che me lo ha chiesto. Loro sono arrivati, a Lys non è piaciuto come trattavano Gholem e glie lo ha fatto capire”  
Daniel fumava dal naso  
“STACCANDOGLI I TENTACOLI???”  
“E cosa poteva fare??? Sei stato tu a dirle di non parlare con gli estranei! E lei non voleva disobbedirti”  
la furia di Daniel evaporò  
“davvero?”  
Martin annuì  
“certo! Ama troppo il suo papà Daniel per disobbedirgli. Ha dovuto trovare un modo alternativo per farsi capire”  
Daniel, (chiamato anche il Grande Pollo dei Tre Regni), si sciolse come burro al sole, con gli occhi a cuore guardò sua figlia  
“la mia bambina mi ama tanto”  
“tantissimo”  
“mi obbedisce sempre”  
“sempre”  
tornò a sedersi e riappoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Martin  
“ha fatto bene allora a staccargli i tentacoli”  
“quando si sveglierà sarà felicissima di sapere che sei orgoglioso di quello che ha fatto”  
Daniel annuì  
“molto orgoglioso”  
“e che la prossima volta che lo rifarà avrà il tuo appoggio”  
“assolutamente sì”  
Martin guardò Daniel  
“amore?”  
“si?”  
chiese Daniel alzando gli occhi verso di lui  
“ti prego, non cambiare mai, perché amo davvero tanto la tua capacità di importi sull’educazione di nostra figlia”  
Daniel gli sorrise felice  
“grazie amore”  
“prego”  
una risata alle loro spalle li fece voltare e videro che l’Oracolo in piedi dietro di loro  
“oh Martin, forse avrei dovuto chiamarti Astuzia, non Forza” rise di gusto vedendo Martin arrossire “ma penso che siano ottime qualità entrambe, quindi va bene”  
si avvicinò e accarezzò Lys  
“che meravigliosa creatura che è questa bambina” sussurrò “sappiate che vi ripagherà per ogni grammo di amore che le date. Sarete orgogliosi di lei.”  
“lo siamo già”  
rispose Daniel e Kyara gli sorrise  
“oh ma lo sarete molto di più. Lei farà cose che voi non potete nemmeno immaginare.”  
in quel momento giunsero Dae e Blue  
“che succede?”  
le chiese Dae sedendosi al tavolo e prendendo Blue sulle sue ginocchia  
“io non vado da nessuna parte, che sia chiaro” brontolò il divino “sono stufo di deserti, battaglie, bolle, e Dei cattivi” alzò le mani e le sue meravigliose farfalle apparvero sopra di lui “non voglio più tenere le mie bambine nascoste o farle soffrire”  
Kyara scosse la testa  
“stai tranquillo Blue, non dovrete andare da nessuna parte per ora, se non a Psyra a vivere la vostra vita”  
“qualcuno ha nominato Psyra?”  
chiese Sergio che era apparso con Fernando accanto a loro  
“oh ecco i futuri sposi”  
sbuffò Martin e Fernando gli lanciò un’occhiataccia  
“tu mi hai lanciato giù dalla pedana, non pensare che me lo scordo”  
Martin ghignò diabolicamente  
“potrai fare lo stesso con me quando, il giorno del tuo matrimonio, attirerò l’attenzione di tutti su di me, rubandola a te”  
Fernando sussultò  
“non lo abbiamo fatto apposta”  
Martin gli mostrò le zanne  
“io invece lo farò apposta”  
“NON OSARE FARLO”  
Fernando si accese come una torcia, ma Natanian, che era arrivato in quel momento con Calad, gli versò una brocca di acqua in testa  
“basta fuoco Nando! Avevi giurato!”  
scioccato e fradicio Fernando si voltò verso di lui  
“tu … tu mi hai versato l’acqua addosso …”  
Natanian si sistemò le trecce con noncuranza  
“si, e ringraziami che mi sono limitato ad una brocca”  
ne nacque una discussione animata che coinvolse anche gli altri, Sergio si alzò per prendere le difese di Nando ma Kyara intervenne  
“SILENZIO!”  
tutti tacquero all’istante e l’Oracolo, con un solo sguardo severo, li fece sedere buoni e tranquilli, quando fu soddisfatta dei loro musi imbronciati e meravigliosi, sorrise  
“Vi amo. Tutti” disse sincera e con il cuore in mano “siete il mio esercito e io vi amo”  
i ragazzi si sciolsero a quelle parole, qualcuno arrossì, di certo il malumore passò a tutti.   
Kyara continuò  
“dunque eccovi qui, vivi, felici e vittoriosi. Vi guardo e vedo questa meravigliosa famiglia che siete diventati. Scruto il futuro e vedo i miei ragazzi che realizzano i loro sogni, vedo la vostra gloria, vedo il mondo ai vostri piedi. E ne sono così fiera che mi scoppia il cuore”  
alzò per un attimo gli occhi e alle loro spalle vide Haxa con Alexis, Catalina e Domino, Ares con Elettra, Artemide, Apollo con Misa e la piccola Kyara che erano ritornati alla festa, Gholem, Shere, Helda, c’era anche Re Samael e accanto a lui Tobias, che ora era la sua guardia personale, e dietro a tutti Akry.   
Kyara allargò le braccia   
“Tutti voi siete parte di questo futuro. Molte cose dovranno ancora accadere, ma nessuna sarà mai troppo dura per voi. Insieme vincerete sempre” guardò solo i suoi 8 ragazzi “INSIEME”   
ripetè e i ragazzi annuirono.  
Kyara riabbassò le braccia e il suo tono divenne improvvisamente serio  
“QUANDO IL SIGNORE OSCURO ALLUNGHERA’ I SUOI TENTACOLI …”  
“oh no! Un'altra previsione no!”  
sbottò Sergio interrompendola  
“altre frasi criptiche Kyara? Ma basta!”   
la rimproverò Apollo, e Kyara li guardò con gli occhi sgranati  
“ma io stavo per dire una cosa importante!!!”  
“ne siamo sicuri” disse scocciato Martin “ma questo è il mio matrimonio! portaci le tue disgrazie un'altra volta”  
“disgrazie???? io non porto disgrazie!!!”  
squittì l’Oracolo e tutti annuirono alzandosi in piedi  
“sì, si, come no” rispose Misa “intanto quando tu parli noi finiamo nei casini! Non ci freghi più!”  
“MA DOVE STATE ANDANDO TUTTI ???”  
ma nessuno le rispose, e se ne andarono lasciandola sconvolta a guardare le loro schiene   
“se ne sono andati …”  
balbettò mortificata mentre li guardava mischiarsi tra gli invitati, quando scomparvero le labbra cominciarono a tremarle  
“mi hanno abbandonata ….”  
poi l’aria scintillò per un secondo e all’improvviso tutti le riapparvero intorno gridando  
“FREGATAAAAAAAA!”.  
Kyara urlò per lo spavento, mentre gli altri ridevano a crepapelle, Ares le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, era così scioccata che tremava  
“piccola Kyara, quanto ci ami adesso?”  
lei lo guardò, guardò tutti gli altri, poi scoppiò a piangere  
“TANTISSIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”  
e colei che, fin dall’inizio di questa storia, aveva lavorato affinché tutto quello fosse possibile, si lasciò andare, felice di annegare nel mare di abbracci che la sommerse.

Fine.


End file.
